El Sello Roto
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Jack, Hiccup, Mérida y Rapunzel han entrado a Hogwarts. Su primer año supone para ellos un reto total, entre amistades, rivalidades, maestros locos y el constante insomnio que comienza a asediar a los estudiantes, y que parece tener relación directa con Jackson Overland. Sin parejas ahora. COMPLETADO.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

**Lilith: **Bueno, me he leído varios fics crossover donde los personajes de estas películas y libros van a Hogwarts y decidí hacer el mío. Este fanfic está orientado cuando Harry venció a Voldemort, como unos trece años después… creo. Mencionaré algunos personajes como Victoire Weasley y Teddy Lupin de vez en cuando, pero lo esencial serán los personajes de las demás películas.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Prólogo**

**El comienzo**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_El tiempo sólo puede avanzar… ¡Pero me gustaría vivir ese día de nuevo!"._

Tite Kubo, Bleach.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>El sonido de las ruedas del carrito era apagado por los pasos de los cientos de personas que merodeaban los andenes de la Estación King's Cross. Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a la pequeña que lo empujaba usando todas sus fuerzas, sonriendo radiantemente, chocando de vez en cuando con algunas personas debido a su impreciso manejo del carrito. Pedía disculpas esbozando un gesto adorable que causaba ternura en los afectados que le daban su perdón al instante. Entonces seguía su camino con más ánimo llamando un poco la atención, que se preguntaban por qué una niña tan diminuta llevaba un carro con tantas maletas y también la jaula que portaba un curioso animalito durmiendo plácidamente, ajeno a todo el ajetreo.<p>

—Cuidado, querida. —le advirtió su madre con severidad, pero con una nota dulce en su tono, sonriendo de vez en cuando al ver las peripecias de su hija. Era realmente mono ver a una niña tan pequeña mover un carrito tan grande.

—Lo tendré, madre. —replicó ella educadamente.

Sin querer dio un traspié grave, provocando que el carrito se volcara derrumbando todas las maletas y la jaula al suelo

—¡Ops! Lo siento, Pascal.

El camaleón le dirigió una mirada ácida que disminuyó cuando suspiró con resignación, acostumbrado a la torpeza de su dueña y amiga. La niña recogió sus pertenencias con la ayuda de sus padres, a la vez que Pascal salía de su jaula y subía por su brazo hasta su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Podemos ayudarles en algo? —preguntó de pronto una mujer de 40 años de edad, con el cabello castaño esponjado, cuyos rasgos de la cara eran fuertes a pesar de la sonrisa amable. Portaba un sencillo y viejo vestido beige acompañado de botas de cuero opaco.

Detrás de ella, se encontraba un hombre con ceño fruncido, cuya mirada se paseaba con desconfianza hacia todos lados, como si esperara algo inesperado. A su lado, una niña que probablemente tendría 11 años de edad, con el cabello tupido y cobrizo, ojos aceitunados, algunas pecas sobre la piel bronceada, mantenía una expresión curiosa al observarlos.

—Descuide, señora, sólo se ha resbalado el carrito —dijo la madre, sonriendo cálidamente. Ugga compartió la sonrisa asintiendo comprensiva—. De hecho, está siguiendo las tradiciones familiares. A mí también se me fue el carrito cuando iba a tomar el expreso a la escuela.

—¿Ustedes también van a Hogwarts? —preguntó con interés la chiquilla avanzado unos pasos, ante la mirada severa de su padre paró al instante.

—Recuerda que no debemos hablar sobre eso con nadie, Eep. Es lo que le dijo ese tipo raro a tu madre —espetó irritado.

—¿Hogwarts? —inquirió la pequeña con el camaleón.

Una expresión aterrorizada cruzó por la cara del enorme y músculo hombre que miró hacia todos lados para verificar si alguien más la había escuchado.

—¡Lo sabía! Esto no era buena idea, lo supuse desde que llegó ese hombre raro con esa carta rara —exclamó exagerando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando mucho la atención a su alrededor, se calmó un poco. Se dirigió hacia su esposa únicamente, sin estar consciente de que las niñas sí podían escucharle—. No quiero que Eep vaya a esa escuela rara, Ugga. Es mejor que volvamos a casa…

—¡Hogwarts no es una escuela rara! —saltó de pronto niña del carrito, ocasionando que su trenza rubia se meciera con fuerza debido a su agitación—. Mis padres se conocieron ahí y es el mejor lugar del mundo.

La mueca miedosa se multiplicó en las facciones toscas del hombre, al parecer la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes y cabello rubio lo había asustado. Eep abrió más sus ojos ante sus palabras.

—¿Conoces Hogwarts? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Claro, querida, mi esposo es un mago, y mi hija y yo somos brujas, justo como tú —respondió sonriendo gentilmente.

Eep hizo una expresión alegre mostrando todos sus blancos y enormes dientes, dando un salto, mientras miraba con fervor a las dos personas frente a ella.

—¿Ustedes son magos? —inquirió de pronto Ugga, completamente interesada en el tema ante la cara asustada de su esposo que la chitó con el dedo. No debían hablar sobre eso en público.

El padre de la niña rubia asintió ligeramente.

—Entonces son como el hombre raro que fue a nuestra casa para explicar no sé qué cosa sobre ese lugar al que tenemos que enviar a Eep —replicó Grug ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa y que su hija bajara la cabeza avergonzada por el poco tacto de su padre.

Sin embargo, el otro hombre no lucía disgustado ni ofendido en lo absoluto.

—Es la primera vez que escucho que nos dicen raros. Por lo general, nos denominan como demonios o diablos por los muggles —meditó, sonriendo con gracia. Al parecer el tema no era molesto para él y podía a llegar a hacer bromas al respecto—. Éste es un momento para recordar. Lo mejor será presentarnos adecuadamente para formalizar relaciones. Mi nombre es Erioll Soleil y ella es mi hermosa esposa Catleya (1) y esta pequeña traviesa es nuestra hija, Rapunzel.

—Mucho gusto. —respondió Ugga tendiéndoles la mano.

Catleya la estrechó suavemente sintiendo la piel rasposa de su mano, dándose cuenta que era una mujer de clase trabajadora, pues sólo ellas podían presumir de tener más callosas debido a su labor. Ugga se sonrojó cuando Erioll besó el dorso de su mano, mostrando modales a los que no estaba acostumbrada y que sólo veía en las historias de princesas, y que incomodaban enormemente a su esposo.

—Soy Ugga, y el señor _Gruñón _es Grug, mi esposo. Ésta es Eep, nuestra hija mayor. Somos los Croods —fue su turno para presentarse.

—Mucho gusto, Ugga, Grug, Eep. —dijo Catleya sonriendo amistosamente.

Erioll estrechó manos con un reticente Grug, que apretó con su mano callosa y tosca la delgada y lisa. Eso bastó a Erioll para saber que ese hombre poseía un trabajo duro, algo que él ni siquiera podía imaginar.

—Bien, ahora no perdamos más el tiempo. El tren saldrá en 10 minutos y las niñas no querrán perderlo, ¿verdad? —inquirió a las niñas que negaron al instante.

Ambas familias retomaron el camino hasta llegar a los andenes 9 y 10. Rapunzel ya no empujaba el carrito pues ahora estaba metida con Eep en una conversación profunda sobre Hogwarts. A Erioll le resultó extraño que el equipaje de ella fueran dos maletas que cargaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Miró de reojo a Grug, que mantenía el ceño fruncido y miraba todo con desconfianza, se le vino a la mente que Eep Croods tendría muchos obstáculos por superar una vez dentro del colegio. Luego observó a Rapunzel, encantada de haber adquirido una nueva amiga, y sonrió al pensar que ellas dos podrían llevarse bien y ayudarse mutuamente.

El señor Croods frunció el ceño al no encontrar el letrero que marcara el andén que debían usar para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Aquí no hay ningún Andén 9¾. El boleto está mal —dijo mostrando el papel para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto—. De seguro esto es una broma de mal gusto y ustedes son actores pagados.

Erioll y Catleya rieron con soltura y sin malicia ante el comentario. Grug frunció aún más el ceño. Él no había dicho nada gracioso.

—Sí existe —refutó Erioll con paciencia, con residuos del ataque de risa—. Es normal que muchos no la encuentren en su primera vez. Recuerdo que mis padres tuvieron problemas para entrar al andén también, pues fui el primer Soleil en ir a Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo se puede entrar? —preguntó Eep impaciente, jalando el suéter de Erioll para llamar su atención.

Erioll bajo hasta quedar a la altura del rostro pecoso y bronceado.

—Bueno, pequeña, primero debes de tomar tus maletas muy fuerte para que no se pierdan cuando cruces. —comenzó a explicarle, bajo la mirada irritada de Grug.

Eep hizo lo que pedía.

—Eso es fácil para mí —dijo con seguridad—. Soy muy fuerte.

Erioll sonrió.

—Ahora debes correr e ir a la pared que está entre los andenes 9 y 10 —finalizó señalando con su dedo el lugar.

Eep levantó una ceja con expresión recelosa.

—Es imposible lo que pides hacer a mi hija haga, Soleil —interrumpió Grug con reproche, como si hubiera dicho una locura, pero Erioll sólo le miró imperturbable para después darle las mismas indicaciones a Rapunzel.

Ella asintió afirmativamente y, con ayuda de su madre, se dirigió hacia la pared corriendo llevando el carrito. Eep esperó ver que Rapunzel chocara con fuerza llevándose un buen golpe, pero quedó estupefacta cuando desaparecieron al tocar la pared. Grug no tenía idea cómo había sucedido eso y su rostro demostraba que no creía lo que veía.

—Vamos, Grug, deja de hacer esa cara —convino decir Ugga después de un rato, codeando las costillas de su esposo—. Recuerda que Eep ha hecho cosas más impresionantes que eso. ¡Ni se diga de Sandy y Thunk cuando comiencen a mostrar signos de magia!

Los ojos de Grug se abrieron de golpe, casi saliéndose de su cara, como si Ugga hubiera dicho la peor de las maldiciones posibles.

—¿Quieres decir que ellos también serán unos raros… —ante la severa de su esposa optó por cambiar la palabra— unos no muggles?

—Creo que sí —dijo ella evaluando la posibilidad.

Grug sintió terror al pensar en Thunk haciendo flotar los muebles de la casa como juego, o a Sandy explotar todo por un berrinche. Se lamentó internamente por tener una pésima suerte.

—Ahora es turno de Eep —dijo Erioll, como indirecta ganándose la mirada furiosa de Grug—. Creo que lo mejor es que Grug te acompañe porque es una experiencia maravillosa que un niño entre al andén en la compañía de su padre.

Grug estuvo a punto de gruñirle como un animal, pero se abstuvo.

—Eep, ven aquí. —ordenó con brusquedad.

Ella corrió al lado de su padre.

—¿Y si me pasa algo cuando entre? —dijo de pronto Eep, insegura. Probablemente la inquietud que sentía no se reflejó sino hasta ese momento.

Su padre resopló con ironía ante eso.

—Si tienes miedo, podemos regresar a casa —dijo Grug con voz repentinamente segura, como si hablar sobre sus ideas lo regresara a un estado de confianza absoluta—. Recuerda, las cosas nuevas no son buenas y sólo traen problemas.

Ella se mordió el labio con indecisión. Tenía miedo, lo admitía, pero no quería regresar a casa. Había visto tantas cosas maravillosas en el Callejón Diagon, que la idea de volver sin haber utilizado su varita o sin haber usado su escoba le martirizaba.

Desde pequeña había sido educada bajo la ideología conservadora de su padre que calificaba a las cosas nuevas como peligrosas, amenazantes, que debían ser esquivadas por todos los medios. Así que deseaba conocer más sobre el mundo de nuevas posibilidades que se había abierto ante ella, como una aventura en la que podía enfrentar a sus miedos sin que su padre la desanimara al tratar de hacerlo. Grug no podía comprender algo más allá de las rocas y las explosiones, era muy conservador y no permitiría que sus hijos fueran expuestos a modas raras que modificaran su ideal de comportamiento normal. Ahora Eep Croods tenía una oportunidad para explorar sin la mirada inquisidora de su padre y no la desaprovecharía por nada.

—Lo haré —dijo empezando la carrera haciendo que su padre frunciera su rostro siguiéndola un segundo después.

Cruzaron sin problemas para disgusto de Grug Croods cuyo rostro no dejó de mostrar un gesto de repudio para todo lo que se topaba con él, muchos se alejaron por temor a que explotara en cualquier momento. El equipaje de cada niña fue subido al tren y sólo se quedaron con una pequeña maleta que contenía cosas esenciales. Rapunzel chilló de emoción ante la mochila en forma de gato de Eep, pero ésta le replicó que en realidad era un búho y que no le había salido bien cuando la hizo.

—¿Tú la hiciste? ¡Fantástico! —dijo Rapunzel impresionada por el trabajo—. Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo.

—Si tú lo dices —convino decir Eep, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es hora de suban al tren —dijo Catleya suavemente.

Se acercó a su hija dándole un corto abrazo y besando su frente. Erioll mientras puso una mano sobre su hombro mirándola con cariño. Ugga iba junto a ella, daba la impresión de que se habían hecho buenas amigas en poco tiempo

—Disfruta este viaje, cariño. No hay mejor recuerdo que la primera vez que viajas en el expreso.

Rapunzel asintió sonriente, después bajo un poco su rostro hasta llegar al oído de Catleya.

—Estoy nerviosa, madre, ¿si no quedo en ninguna casa? —preguntó. En su hombro izquierdo Pascal hizo una expresión impaciente.

Catleya sonrió con dulzura.

—No hay ningún estudiante que no haya pertenecido a alguna casa antes y te aseguro que tú no serás la primera —pronunció, para confortarla.

Rapunzel aceptó eso y subió el primer escalón esperando a que Eep se despidiera de sus padres. La niña rubia sonrió divertida al ver como la chica era apresada por el abrazo rompe-costillas de la señora Croods.

—¡Mamá, no me dejas respirar! —exclamó tratando de zafarse.

—Lo siento, Eep, ya sabes que me conmueven las despedidas —comentó su madre, limpiándose la comisura de sus ojos aunque realmente no hubiese derramado lágrimas. Ugga Croods era una mujer con sentimientos, pero debido a la educación impartida por sus padres y que su esposo era muy serio, no daba muestras de afecto a sus hijos, mucho menos a Eep que era la mayor. Sólo era cariñosa cuando se necesitaba y se preocupaba sin escandalizarse.

Eep gruñó, pero no dijo más, su madre se pondría pesada si le reñía y no quería ser castigada frente de todos. Se alegró que fuera una mujer más tranquila que las demás mamás que conocía, suponía que esto era porque tenía que lidiar con una familia de _cavernícolas_ (apodo dado por los vecinos de su casa en Stanhope), lo que la convertía en una mujer con un carácter más fuerte.

Cuando fue el turno de su padre para decir adiós, se sorprendió al ver que la expresión severa del señor Croods se convertía en una de miedo implícito que supo ocultar al instante.

—¿Papá? —pronunció Eep inquisitivamente.

—Pórtate bien y no te acerques a las cosas nuevas ni te metas en líos —espetó él para darse vuelta, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Ugga suspiró con resignación siguiéndolo y excusándose con los Soleil por un momento. Eep estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que le restó importancia. Subió al tren junto con Rapunzel, no sin antes despedirse de Catleya y Erioll.

Recorrieron el amplio corredor que se extendía por todo lo largo del tren lleno de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, algunos con sus túnicas ya puestas, corriendo de un lado a otro saludando a conocidos y riendo a todo volumen. Eep centró su atención en un muchacho en particular cuyo cabello azul metálico resaltaba mucho. Sin duda alguna, pensó que a Grug le daría un paro cardíaco cuando el tono azul cambio en un parpadeo a uno magenta.

Eep y Rapunzel buscaban un compartimento vacío para poder viajar cómodas. En su recorrido, Rapunzel identificó a varios de sus conocidos y conocidas en los compartimentos. En uno de ellos vio a Astrid y Heather Hofferson, hermanas mellizas e hijas de uno de los socios de su padre; Astrid era rubia, con la piel clara y lisa, y gesto estoico, con el cabello perfectamente amarrado en una trenza trasera, mientras Heather tenía el cabello oscuro atado en una trenza de lado y su gesto era más bien misterioso y provocador, ambas tenían unos impresionantes ojos azules. Astrid parecía reñir con ella, porque fruncía el ceño constantemente.

El pitido del silbato del tren les indicó que debían encontrar un lugar pronto si no querían quedarse en el pasillo durante todo el viaje. Dos compartimentos más adelante, se toparon con un misterioso pasajero cubierto por una gruesa capa de terciopelo violeta, con las ventanas estaban cerradas para que la luz no entrara. Se veía peligroso y era mejor evitar compañía espeluznante. Siguieron su camino, cuando Rapunzel tropezó con un niño de alborotada cabellera cobriza y mejillas llenas de pecas. Ambos cayeron sobre sus traseros, emitiendo quejidos por el dolor.

—Lo siento, no te vi —dijo él levantándose de inmediato y tendiéndole la mano—. Tengo una manía nada cool de no fijarme por donde voy. En serio, eso no es nada buena onda.

—No hay problema —expresó Rapunzel tomando la mano, sacudiendo sus ropas cuando estuvo de pie—. Yo tampoco estaba atenta.

—Me llamo Jonathan Stein (2), pero puedes decirme Johnny. Todos los que me conocen me dicen así —dijo él mostrando una enorme sonrisa de dientes grandes y un poco chuecos—. Pero tú puedes hacerlo como compensación por haberte tirado-

—Está bien, Johnny —sonrió ella con cortesía—. Yo soy Rapunzel Soleil y ella es Eep Croods.

Los ojos marrones de Johnny se abrieron impresionados antes el alocado peinado de Eep.

—¡Guau, tu cabello es genial! ¿Puedo tocarlo? —exclamó, levantando su mano izquierda directo al tupido cabello, pero en un rápido movimiento esa mano fue torcida por Eep.

El pelirrojo se quejó por la impresionante fuerza que esa chica tenía en un brazo.

—No toques mi cabello —espetó Eep con ritmo lento y amenazante. Desde siempre había recibido burlas respecto a su cabello por los hijos e hijas de los otros mineros de Rogerley, decían que parecía un nido de pájaros abandonado.

—¡Auch, duele! Está bien, ya no lo haré —dijo él con dificultad. Eep lo soltó de inmediato. Johnny vio el daño de su brazo y comenzó a moverlo para recuperar la movilidad—. Tienes mucha fuerza, Eep… ¡Eso es asombroso! ¿Cómo la obtuviste? ¿Hiciste un intercambio de magia con una tribu antigua? ¿Es parte de las habilidades de tu familia? ¡Genial! No tenía idea de que los magos y las brujas pudiéramos desarrollar una tremenda fuerza ¡Es absolutamente cool!

Eep lo miró completamente extrañada. Ese niño era extremadamente hiperactivo e irreverente

—Disculpa, Johnny —dijo Rapunzel. Él la observó con atención—. Estamos buscando un compartimento, te agradecería mucho si pudieras indicarnos si hay un lugar desocupado en el tren donde podamos descansar.

—¡Pero claro que lo hay! —contestó con alegría—. De hecho, mi compartimento está vacío, bueno, hay otro chico, pero es genial cuando logras que diga algo más que _Quiero ir a dormir_… creo que se llama Wes o Welterson, soy muy malo para recordar nombres también. Yo salí para buscar a la señora que vende dulces y él se quedó ahí cubriendo la retaguardia. Síganme, las llevaré allá.

Johnny emprendió la marcha con un paso vivaz y despreocupado, como si no le importara nada más. Le siguieron manteniendo el ritmo de su apresurada caminata.

Al seguir a Johnny, Rapunzel reconoció a muchas más personas. Identificó al hijo de Lord Macintosh, Ferret viéndose obsesivamente en un espejo de mano y acicalándose el cabello negro y lanzando besitos a la imagen reflejada que se los devolvía; Rapunzel rió bajito, era común de él ser un narcisista por excelencia, aunque sabía que en el fondo Ferret odiaba su prominente nariz. Acompañando a Ferret, estaba Manfiker, o Manny, hijo de Lord MacGuffin comiendo unas cuantas ranas de chocolate. Ellos compartían el lugar con un niño rubio rechoncho y uno delgaducho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes y las mejillas salpicadas de muchas pecas que no pudo identificar.

Johnny hablaba hasta por los codos. Era difícil seguir el ritmo de su conversación, Rapunzel contestaba a sus preguntas como podía, por el contrario, Eep le dijo que se callara un momento para poder entender toda su perorata. Hablando con más normalidad y menos entusiasmo mostró ser mucho más agradable que al principio, e incluso Eep rió libremente con sus chistes sobre muggles y magos cuando llegaba a comprenderlo. Al llegar a su compartimento, Johnny les abrió la puerta haciendo una exagerada reverencia de galantería que les causó risa.

Dentro del compartimento, un escuálido niño rubio con el cabello en puntas miraba ausentemente por la ventana. Sus ojos azules brillaron un poco cuando se concentró en la presencia de Johnny.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó con voz pausada, como si acabara de levantarse.

Johnny negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. El otro suspiró y se removió en su asiento desparramándose en todo el lugar.

—¿Wee Dingwall? —inquirió Rapunzel haciendo que Eep y Jonathan la miraran interrogante.

Wee levantó la mirada de nuevo y su expresión cansada cambio un poco al toparse con la sonrisa de la rubia. Levantó una mano para saludarla, moviéndola lentamente.

—Qué onda, Rapunzel —dijo pausadamente.

Ella rió quedito cuando él volvió a su monotonía habitual, como si la hubiera saludado por simple cortesía. Se sentó frente a ellos. Eep lo hizo dos segundos después.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Eep.

Johnny se mostró interesado por escuchar la respuesta.

—Sí, desde pequeños —contestó, recordando que Wee le había saludado de la misma forma en esa ocasión—. En una fiesta que hizo mi padre en la mansión nos presentaron formalmente

—¿Mansión? —dijo Johnny asombrado—. ¡Entonces eres rica!

—No precisamente, mis padres son los que tienen dinero —explicó abochornada—. Mi familia proviene de Francia, allá son conocidos como una familia respetable y de noble linaje, al igual que los Dingwall, aunque ellos son escoceses.

—¡Doblemente cool! O sea que son algo así como la nobleza del mundo mágico… —dedujo Jonathan—. Son esas familias sangre pura de las que escasean ya, ¿no?

—¿Sangre pura? —interrumpió Eep sin entender nada de lo que decían—. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre una familia sangre pura y una que no lo es?

—Nada realmente —Rapunzel trató de explicar—. Sólo que en las familias de magos sangre pura nunca ha habido una "mezcla" de sangres, es decir, no ha habido muggles en su árbol genealógico.

Eep no lucía convencida.

—Pero yo soy hija de muggles ¿Cómo puede ser posible que yo sea bruja si mi familia no desciende de magos?—preguntó con duda, luego recordó que su abuela tenía una apariencia similar a la de una bruja. Tal vez de ella vino la magia.

—Yo también soy hijo de muggles —interrumpió Johnny—. Bueno, no completamente, soy mestizo. Mi padre es mago y mi madre una muggle… pobre, casi se muere de un infarto cuando se enteró.

—Sigo sin comprender algo de lo que dicen —se sinceró Eep, cruzando los brazos por no recibir una respuesta concreta. Odiaba las indirectas.

—Es complicado de explica —dijo de pronto Wee, tomándolos por sorpresa por hablar cuando se había enfocado en permanecer en silencio—. Personalmente, pienso que no hay diferencias entre un mago _puro_ y un nacido de muggles, pero las reglas entre las familias antiguas estipulan que no se debe mezclar la sangre pura con la contaminada de muggles.

—¿Qué clase de reglas son ésas? —espetó Eep molesta. La palabra _contaminada_ no le había gustado nada, como si ella tuviera alguna enfermedad letal que pudiera contagiar con sólo tocar a alguien.

—Unas realmente tontas —asintió Johnny, compartiendo su disgusto—. Es decir ¡no hay nada de malo con los muggles! Por lo menos los chicos de Bristol son geniales.

Eep no estaba de acuerdo con eso, los niños en Stanhope eran pesados y bromistas. Terminaba golpeándolos siempre que se burlaban de ella o su familia, haciendo que lloraran como bebés llorones.

—¿Soy diferente a ustedes por no pertenecer a una familia de magos pura? —expresó Eep con duda, le atemorizó un poco la idea.

Rapunzel negó al instante.

—Los tiempos han cambiado. Ahora no hay tantos problemas como antes para los nacidos de muggles —comentó Rapunzel con una sonrisa que logró calmarla. Pascal asintió para corroborar la historia de la rubia.

Johnny miró embelesado al camaleón, acercándose para tocarlo, pero sintió la lengua húmeda del animal rozar su mano como una clara advertencia de que no eran bien recibidas sus intenciones.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó Johnny con la mano babead—. Yo tengo una rana. Se llama Froggy.

De inmediato sacó de su bolsillo derecho una pequeña ranita color verde brillante con puntitos rojos, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó Eep, pinchándola con su dedo.

—No, es sólo que se duerme durante los viajes largos —explicó Johnny volviendo a colocarla en su lugar—. Siempre tiene frío y tengo que tenerla en mi bolsillo todo el tiempo.

—Éste es Pascal, me lo encontré cuando tenía 10 años. Es mi mejor amigo. —el camaleón se frotó en la mejilla derecha de la chica, ocasionándole cosquillas.

Johnny estaba maravillado.

—Mi padre no me deja tener mascotas —comentó Eep, lúgubre—. Dice que no sirven para nada.

—Oye, tu padre es muy serio, ¿no será un dementor? —dijo Johnny, riendo por el chiste junto con Rapunzel.

Eep puso cara de confusión.

—¿Qué es un dementor? —preguntó.

—Bueno, un dementor es… —empezó a explicar Rapunzel, pero no puedo terminar.

De pronto se vieron sumergidos en una oscuridad total. Eep gritó asustada mientras Wee bufó retomando su siesta. En el exterior se escucharon las quejas de los estudiantes que tropezaban por no ver nada. Rapunzel tomó el brazo de Eep para calmarla.

—Tranquila, se trata de una broma —expresó—. Pronto todo volverá la normalidad.

Dicho y hecho, un instante después la luz volvía alumbrar los pasillos y compartimentos del expreso. Eep respiró calmada ¿es que no podía haber un momento en que algo no le pusiera los cabellos de punta? Bueno, mucho más.

—Fueron polvos peruanos de oscuridad total. Lo sé porque compré un poco de ellos en Sortilegios Weasley —explicó Johnny mientras sacaba el producto para enseñarlo—. No soy de hacer bromas pesadas, pero puede ser útil para alguna situación que requiera una huida rápida. Si un prefecto te cacha fuera de la cama en horas prohibidas será muy útil, por ejemplo.

—Así que eso vendían en esa tienda —pronunció Eep interesada.

Jonathan la miró como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

—¿No has entrado a Sortilegios Weasley? —preguntó con incredulidad, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que oían.

—Hija de muggles y de un dementor, ¿recuerdas? —espetó Eep fulminándolo con la mirada—. Además, fui con mi madre y tuvo que ser rápido, no pude entrar en todas las tiendas que quería.

—Cierto, tienes razón —Johnny se rascó la mejilla, nervioso. Siempre decía comentarios al azar que lograban incomodar a las personas—. Lo lamento.

El ruido de personas corriendo por el pasillo llamó su atención. Por la puerta pasaron una chica y un chico de aspecto similar, ambos rubios con el cabello largo, quienes se reían siendo perseguidos por tres prefectos.

—Creo que ellos fueron los de los polvos —dedujo Rapunzel—. Los prefectos se harán cargo del castigo.

—Pues ojalá los atrapen y les quiten la piel —dijo Eep con firmeza.

—Con esa actitud seguramente irás a Slytherin —le espetó Johnny tratando de bromear, pero la mirada confundida de Eep le hizo saber que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba—. Bueno, ya sabes, hay cuatro casas, pues dicen que la peor es Slytherin porque han salido muchos magos y brujas tenebrosos de ahí y porque huyeron en la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

—La Segunda Guerra Mágica —comenzó a explicar Rapunzel ante la cara de desconcierto de Eep— sucedió cuando un mago al que llamaban Lord Voldemort, aterrorizó al mundo tanto mágico como muggle. Tenía ideales muy fijos sobre la pureza de la sangre y asesinó a muchas personas inocentes. No se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre, le decían quién-tú-sabes o el que no debe ser nombrado.

Eep tragó saliva profundamente, pensando que no habría sido mala idea haber tomado la oferta de Grug de volver a casa.

—Pero alguien lo detuvo, incluso cuando era un bebé —saltó de pronto Johnny con fervor—. Su nombre es Harry Potter, y él luchó contra Voldemort y lo venció.

—¿Harry Potter?

—Es el héroe del mundo mágico y perteneció a Gryffindor ¡la casa de los valientes! —exclamó poniéndose en una posición heroica como si sostuviera una espada invisible—. Me gustaría ir ahí, además soy pelirrojo.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —volvió a preguntar Eep con escepticismo—. Yo también lo soy.

—Hay una especie de tradición en una familia mágica, los Weasley. Todos ellos son pelirrojos y todos fueron a Gryffindor y como nosotros también somos pelirrojos ¡Entonces iremos los dos a Gryffindor! —Johnny la abrazó de lado, con su mano libre señaló alrededor, como mostrando el horizonte—. Seremos los nuevos héroes del mundo mágico, ¿no es genial?

Eep se rió ante sus ocurrencias, sólo afirmó para evitar otro sobresalto en el chico.

—Yo iré a Slytherin, es donde ha ido toda mi familia. —interrumpió Wee de nuevo, con indiferencia. Eep lo miró con extrañeza, ese chico no lucía como un mago tenebroso. Él leyó su mirada—. No todos los Slytherin son malos, hay algunos que son más astutos y no se meten en líos innecesarios, como mi padre. Cuando ocurrió lo de Voldemort, él se fue de viaje a África por varios años. Allá nací yo.

Johnny lo observó sorprendido. Se dio cuenta que desde que había hablado con Wee no le preguntó muchas cosas y eso fue porque él era el que hablaba más.

—Aun si vas ahí te seguiré hablando, Wee. La rivalidad entre las casas es algo que sí me parece tonto —dijo Jonathan, sonriendo—. Y tú, Rapunzel, ¿a qué casa irás?

—No lo sé, mi padre fue Gryffindor y mi madre Ravenclaw, así que será alguna de esas dos —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces que la suerte lo decida, quiero que seamos amigos, ¿saben? —propuso Johnny colocando una mano en el centro, esperando que los demás lo hicieran. Rapunzel puso la suya casi al instante, entusiasmada por la idea. Le siguió la mano perezosa de Wee que bostezaba y por último, la de Eep—. De acuerdo, desde hoy seremos amigos y no importa en qué casa nos quedemos siempre lo seremos. A la cuenta de tres, una, dos, ¡tres!

Hicieron una pequeña porra que concluyó rápido, se sentaron riendo a carcajadas —incluso Wee se permitió reír con ganas— cuando terminaron. El transcurso después de eso fue agradable. Rapunzel y Johnny le explicaban a Eep cosas debía saber acerca del mundo mágico. Ella escuchaba con completa atención, maravillándose de las historias de los magos famosos que Johnny describía con euforia o con la clase de experiencias que viviría de acuerdo con Rapunzel.

Faltaban pocas horas para que el tren arribara, así que los chicos se cambiaron a sus túnicas. Eep sintió una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo al ponerse el uniforme, fue cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de que era una bruja. Miró su reflejo en la ventana, lamentando el estado deplorable de su cabellera, pensó que cuando aprendiera algún hechizo estilista, podría arreglarlo. Dio un vistazo a la larga trenza de Rapunzel, tan brillante y rubia, que se preguntó cómo una niña podía tener el cabello tan pulcro y arreglado. Sonrió un poco la pensar que Grug estaría muy complacido de que ella arreglara su cabello sin tener que ir al peluquero para gastar el dinero a lo tonto.

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts arribó a la parada final, Eep sintió que las manos le sudaban y que la ansiedad la invadía, luchó con esfuerzo para que no se notara. Tomó su mochila gato-búho y salió acompañada de sus amigos, entrando en el barullo de risas y gritos de los estudiantes de primer año. Al bajar del tren alguien chocó contra su hombro. Fulminó con la mirada al rubio chico regordete, quien le pidió disculpas tartamudeando para alcanzar a su compañero que lo esperaba más adelantes.

—Así que aquí es Hogsmade ¡Es totalmente cool! —el grito de Johnny llamaba la atención de todos, pero a él no le importaba.

Eep asintió, dándole la razón, mientras en su cara una sonrisa boba se mostraba. Wee no lucía interesado, su padre le llevaba al pueblo cada vez que quería así que eso no era nuevo para él. Rapunzel se divertía de ver las caras de Eep y Johnny, esos dos eran muy graciosos al expresarse gestualmente.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí! —la voz gruesa tomó por sorpresa a Eep y a Johnny, que lo vieron con expresión embobada al hombre altísimo vestido con pieles y con una lámpara en la mano.

Era el enorme guardabosque, Rubeus Hagrid.

Siguieron a Hagrid hasta llegar a un pequeño cobertizo, donde estaban unos botes de madera. Hagrid dio instrucciones sobre no sacar ninguna mano fuera de la borda y que no dieran nada al calamar Gigante. Subieron al bote en grupos de cuatro. Los paseos en bote mareaban a Eep que no tardó en hacer arcadas como si los dulces que devoró quisieran regresar para adornar el Lago negro.

—Si vomitas, el Calamar Gigante se enojará y te comerá —bromeó Rapunzel, logrando que Eep sintiera tanto miedo que aguantó las ganas de vomitar para evitar que algo en el lago la atacara—. Estoy bromeando, no te asustes.

—Culpa a mi padre, él me dijo que debía siempre tener miedo del mundo —explicó Eep explicando con cansancio y exageración el pensamiento de su padre y sintiendo sus tripas revolverse de nuevo—. Que el mundo es peligroso y que podías morir en cualquier instante.

Debido a esto no notó que por un instante, los ojos verdes de Rapunzel perdieron el brillo y su mirada se tornó lejana, como si estuviera perdiéndose en algún lugar de su mente, divagando entre recuerdos fortuitos. Después de un rato, Eep lo notó, meneó su mano frente a ella para volverla a la realidad. Rapunzel reaccionó un instante más tarde. Se disculpó explicándole que estaba recordando algunos asuntos sin importancia, pero Eep no estaba convencida, no obstante, no preguntó. Aún no era momento de hacerlo.

Pascal acarició la mejilla de su dueña con su patita, mostrando en sus facciones reptilianas una preocupación verdadera. Rapunzel le sonrió levemente.

—Estoy bien, Pascal, de verdad —susurró de manera suave, acariciando la cabecita con las yemas de sus dedos. El camaleón le miró con duda—. En serio, es un poco duro, pero nada que no pueda resistir.

Pascal asintió, medio conforme. Cuando los botes arribaron a la orilla, Eep y Rapunzel bajaron con dificultad. Detrás de ellos, escucharon los susurros de dos personas.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, hermana? —habló la voz escueta de un niño. La respuesta que recibió fue una risa baja y tenebrosa de una niña.

Rapunzel no juzgaba a la primera impresión, pero definitivamente esos dos podían estar incluidos en su lista de personas de las que debía cuidarse la espalda.

—Impresionante, las imágenes de los libros no le hacen justicia —informó bajito el chico rechoncho a su amigo. Éste tuvo que afirmarlo con un asentimiento.

Hagrid los llevó hasta la zona de recepción, donde esperaba la figura de un adulto joven ataviado en una simple túnica de mago color azul, con una sonrisa sencilla acentuando sus masculinas facciones y respondiendo al saludo de Hagrid con cordialidad y alegría. Hagrid le decía que se haría cargo de las babosas carnívoras que últimamente estaban ocasionando líos en los invernaderos.

—Pero será mañana, todavía no tenían ese insecticida en la tienda —explicó Hagrid con impaciencia—. Si no, no podré deshacerme de esas babosas. No tengo idea por qué, pero creo que se han vuelto más resistentes y grandes con los años.

—Entonces tendré que iniciar mis clases cerca del Bosque Prohibido, le informaré a Minerva para obtener el permiso —musitó de repente el hombre—. Mis estudiantes estarán entusiasmados con la idea.

—Su entusiasmo es porque eres su profesor, Neville —dijo Hagrid provocando la risa avergonzada de Longbottom.

—Haces que me sonroje frente a los chicos de primer año, Hagrid —dijo Neville, cruzando los brazos despreocupadamente—. ¿Qué pensarán de mí, ahora?

—Que eres el mejor profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts —espetó Hagrid con completa seguridad. Neville sonrió con modestia—. Bueno, ya no te quito más tiempo. Nos vemos luego, Neville.

—Hasta entonces, Hagrid. —dijo Neville. Luego, dirigiéndose a los estudiantes de primer grado, esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas para trasmitir confianza a los asustadizos chicos—. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Pronto será la selección de casas. Les aseguro que serán los mejores años de su vida y que conocerán a amigos que lo serán por siempre.

Algunos de los chicos miraban con ojitos brillantes a Neville, reconociéndolo como uno de los héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, que peleó valientemente contra Lord Voldemort.

—¿Es cierto que usted derrotó a Voldemort? —preguntó una niña con dos coletas trenzadas de color cobrizo, sin poder evitarlo.

Neville no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa. No había duda que siempre se confundía la información, aunque no podía culpar a los medios de comunicación por ello, simplemente informaban a las masas lo que les interesaba más, la verdad no era importante en sí. Importaban las premisas, no la realidad.

Por otra parte, se alegraba al escuchar a los niños decir el nombre de Voldemort sin terror ni miedo. Eso le alegraba, no quería que algo así volviera a suceder.

—No, ése fue Harry —respondió, viendo con diversión las expresiones impresionadas en los rostros infantiles. Neville tuvo que reír en sus adentros, pensando que Harry se sentiría ligeramente avergonzado con la situación—. Aunque yo hice cosas mucho más impresionantes que él.

—Leí que usted fue un factor primordial para ganar la guerra —saltó el rubio chico rechoncho con ávido entusiasmo.

—Eh… bueno, no puede confiar completamente en lo que dice una tarjeta, ¿no? —inquirió Neville sin ánimos de desmoralizarlo. El niño se encogió un poco, al parecer había perdido la emoción pues se quedó callado al instante con los labios temblando—. No le estoy regañando, señor Ingerman. Lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta que los estudiantes me pregunten sobre lo que pasó en esa época, de hecho, me entretengo mucho contando las aventuras que viví en ese entonces.

—¿Eso significa que puedo preguntarle directamente a usted, profesor Longbottom? —sus ojos azules brillaron de nuevo, ansioso de aprovechar al máximo semejante oportunidad.

Longbottom asintió afirmativamente.

—Aunque eso será para otro día, ahora tengo que ir a ver si ya está todo preparado. Chicos, sean buenos y esperen aquí —se detuvo un momento y volteó a verlos sobre su hombro—. No es por presionarlos, pero si quedan en Gryffindor, le daré cinco puntos a cada uno.

—¿En serio? —preguntó un niño musculoso, lacios cabellos negros e irises azules.

—No, la directora me regañaría por hacerlo otra vez —contestó haciendo un pequeño puchero, ocasionando risas—. Pero recuerden que no importa en qué casa queden, siempre pueden preguntarme sobre sus dudas, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron enérgicamente. Cuando se retiró el murmullo nervioso se incrementó considerablemente.

—Es más asombroso de lo que esperaba —comentó Ingerman moviendo sus manos como si le temblaran debido a la emoción—. El profesor Longbottom es muy amable y listo. No puedo esperar a estudiar Herbología con él.

—Cálmate, Fishlegs —dijo un niño pequeño y escuálido, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, con la cara llena de pecas y una nariz oronda. El aludido lo ignoró mientras sacaba una libreta del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y comenzaba a hacer apuntes—. ¿Cuándo trajiste eso? —le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Desde que supe que era un mago —respondió Fishlegs, repasando las hojas del cuaderno de encuadernado nuevo color rojizo—. Son mis apuntes sobre lo que pienso que es importante. Nunca sabes cuándo lo necesitaras, Hiccup, nosotros debemos esforzarnos más que nadie.

—Dilo por ti —espetó Hiccup sin mucho ánimo por imitarlo—.De momento no quiero llamar la atención, mucho menos que me consideren un come-libros.

—Pues juntándote con semejante sabelotodo, dudo que logres tu objetivo, niño —interrumpió un niño recargado en el barandal de la escalera, con la manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa burlona.

Hiccup frunció el ceño ante la intromisión, lo miró detallando su cabello castaño oscuro peinado desordenadamente, ojos cafés y piel ligeramente tostada, que vestía incompletamente el uniforme pues no llevaba zapatos y le faltaba la corbata, además sostenía un extraño palo largo que estaba torcido en la punta. A su derecha, estaba otro chiquillo de cabello castaño oscuro, piel tigreña, ojos oscuros y sonrisa mordaz, que parecía ser amigo del primero.

Hiccup estaba a punto de replicar su intromisión con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. Fishlegs le pidió ignorarlos, recordándole que estaban más que acostumbrados a lidiar con los bravucones.

—Oh, mira, Jack, no son amigos, son pareja —dijo con ternura fingida.

La sonrisa de Jack se ensanchó más.

—Entonces interrumpimos una conversación amorosa, Gene —comentó en tono burlón haciendo un desmedido gesto de culpabilidad, como si estuvieran en verdaderos problemas—. Olvidé por completo que no debo inmiscuirme en los asuntos amorosos de dos tortolos enamorados.

Los estudiantes soltaron una carcajada cuando Jack comenzó a hacer mimos torpes que pretendían expresar las reacciones de una persona enamorada. Eugene le siguió el juego tomándolo de las manos, lanzando besos por aquí y por allá con completa exageración.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —espetó Hiccup tratando de ocultar su impaciencia. Sabía tratar con bravucones y simplemente tenía que mantener la calma si quería que lo dejasen en paz.

—Yo… soy tu padre —contestó Jack cambiando su tono a uno más serio que logró el doble de risas por parte de sus compañeros, aunque algunos no entendieron por completo la parodia.

Hiccup no hizo ningún comentario o gesto, simplemente esperó la respuesta. Jack se disgustó un poco al comprender que se había topado con un niño que tenía el mínimo interés en compartir su sentido del humor. Bien, si Hiccup (vaya nombre más raro) quería saber su nombre completo, se lo diría, de ese modo, quedaría grabado en su cabezota para siempre.

—El profesor Longbottom regresara en un momento, es mejor que dejen sus jueguitos ya —expresó Astrid, mirándolos reprobatoriamente.

—Uy, la defensora de los débiles salió al rescate —bromeó Eugene ganando lo fulminara con la mirada—. Como sigas así te vas a arrugar pronto, nena. Y eso sería un desperdicio considerando que eres muy guapa.

Si los ojos de Astrid Hofferson pudieran lanzar un Avada Kedavra, Eugene Fitzherbert ya estaría en el otro mundo.

—Astrid, no aquí —pidió su hermana menor, Heather.

—Esto no se quedara así —espetó Astrid con el ceño muy fruncido, ignorándola.

Jack salió en defensa de su Eugene mirándola con una mezcla de burla y hartazgo, pensando en qué le diría exactamente a esa niña entrometida. Eugene no se quedó atrás, aunque sabía que debía dejarlo ahí por la paz, y que siguiendo su instinto de huida no debía decir nada más, pero no dejaría solo a Jack. No cuando esa chica llamada Astrid se había metido en lo que no le incumbía.

—Parece ser que eres propensa a meterte en los asuntos ajenos, _nena _—comentó Jack con una sonrisa ladeada que Astrid quiso borrar de un golpe—. Si tanto te molesta que los demás se diviertan, cierra los ojos, tápate los oídos y cuenta hasta cien para que pienses antes de abrir tu inmensa bocota.

—Concuerdo con Jack —interrumpió Eugene recargándose en el hombro de su amigo—. No es por nada, nena, pero metiste tu narizota en donde no debías ¡Ni siquiera conoces a este tipo! Eso sólo me dice que o eres una metiche o que te gusta este buen y cadavérico muchacho —señaló a Hiccup con la mando—, y no puedes intervenir en la relación que tiene con nuestro querido amigo sabelotodo.

—Retira tus palabras, imbécil —espetó lentamente Astrid, conteniéndose.

Heather suspiró incomodada, se apartó unos cuantos pasos de su hermana y de los problemas que causaba su fuerte temperamento.

—¡Qué palabra tan fea acabas de usar, nena! —exclamó Eugene boquiabierto. Jack lo imitó—. Y yo que pensaba que la valiente y entrometida salvadora era una chica buena que no usaba palabras tan groseras como ésa. Estoy decepcionado de ti, profundamente decepcionado. Debería darte vergüenza hablar así frente al chico espina de pescado.

Hiccup lo dejó pasar, sólo rodó los ojos. Si era sincero, le habían dicho peores apodos que ése, su primo tenía un talento especial en inventar los más raros y estúpidos.

—Ya cállate —ordenó Astrid apretando sus puños.

—Y ahora nos das órdenes… Eres tan rígida, As-trid —dijo Jack, pronunciando su nombre por sílabas como si estuviera hablando con un bebé.

Su límite fue cruzado. Agarró con su mano izquierda la solapa del suéter a Jack, elevando su puño derecho dispuesto a impactarlo al rostro con esa insufrible sonrisa. Pero no pudo completar su meta. Su puño fue detenido por la mano de Neville. Entonces, Astrid se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por la circunstancia y soltó a Jack al instante, que mantenía su sonrisa victoriosa para el tremendo disgusto de ella.

—Señorita Hofferson, no quiero sonar duro, pero aquí no arreglamos las cosas con los puños —dijo Neville con severa suavidad, soltando su mano—. Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez por ser la primera y porque la ceremonia ya está por comenzar, ¿de acuerdo?

Astrid asintió con mortificación, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una letanía de maldiciones contra esos dos. Fue junto a Heather, sintiendo los ojos burlones de Overland y Fitzherbert sobre ella. Neville pidió que se formaran en dos filas y que lo siguieran. Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par permitiendo la entrada de los nuevos estudiantes que comenzarían su primer año en Hogwarts. Caminaron por el pasillo que había entre las mesas de las casas, donde los estudiantes de grados más avanzados les veían con algo de interés.

Eep era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada por la impresión que se llevó al ver el gran espacio que ocupaban para comer, las largas e inmensas mesas y la cantidad de comida que cabría allí. Babeó un poco imaginándose los suculentos bocadillos que probaría.

—Eep, estás babeando —Rapunzel le advirtió en un susurro. Entonces ella se limpió de inmediato con la manga de su túnica sonriendo avergonzada.

—Dicen que si noqueas a un prefecto y se lo llevas a Myrtle La Llorona, te cumple el deseo que quieras —susurró la voz gruesa del mismo niño musculoso.

—¿De quién escuchaste eso, Snotlout? —le preguntó su interlocutor con escepticismo.

Snotlout le miró con arrogancia, tratando de lucir misterioso.

—Tengo mis contactos —respondió mirándose las manos con pretensión—. Tienes suerte de haberme conocido, Guy, nuestra amistad puede ser conveniente.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Guy sin ánimos de replicarle, lo conocía poco, pero tenía la impresión de que Snotlout no era precisamente el tipo más brillante y más paciente de todos.

Detrás de ellos, Fishlegs seguía apuntando todo en su libreta.

—El techo está hechizado para que dé la ilusión de ser el cielo nocturno ¡es mejor de lo que creía! —dijo sin ocultar su emoción.

—Lo sé, lo has dicho cinco veces ya —expresó Hiccup harto. De nuevo fue ignorado.

Los estudiantes pararon frente la mesa de los profesores. Neville subió al estrado, donde estaba un banquillo de madera y un viejo sombrero color negro.

Fishlegs observó con agitación a los profesores sentados en la elegante mesa rectangular, abriendo su librea de nuevo para leer la información que tenía sobre ellos. Hiccup le dirigió una sonrisa resignada. Su amigo nunca cambiaría. Siempre había sido un insufrible sabelotodo que se empeñaba en leer cualquier libro que se le pusiera en frente y no dudaba en contestar toda pregunta que le hicieran de inmediato.

—Ahí está la directora McGonagall, tan imponente como siempre. La profesora Parkinson que enseña Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es justo como la imaginaba. La profesora Toothiana y su festiva clase de Estudios Muggles. El profesor Bunnymund enseña Runas Antiguas —comenzó a recitar en voz baja—. Oh, allí también está el profesor Norte, su clase de Vuelo para Principiantes es la mejor de muchas escuelas. El profesor Flitwick en su clase de Encantamientos, y ni se diga del profesor Sandman, sus clases de Astronomía ya son legendarias. Sólo espero que en las clases del profesor Hagrid no pierda ninguna extremidad —hizo una expresión de temor ante tal idea—. La profesora Brown da Adivinación, ojalá no sea como la anterior. Historia de la magia sigue impartiéndose por Binns, espero no dormirme con él, eso no sería bueno —enunció—. ¡Cierto, casi olvido a alguien! Horace Slughorn, el profesor de Pociones (3). Creo que será un año interesante, ¿no crees, Hiccup?

—Oye, te perdiste la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador —dijo Hiccup provocando que Fishlegs tuviera un tic en el ojo derecho—. No deberías hablar tanto, ya te lo dije antes.

—¡Ay, es mi culpa! —exclamó agobiado, jalándose el cabello con ambas manos.

Hiccup las retiró de un golpe.

—¡Tranquilízate, ya va a comenzar! —le chitó. Fishlegs se tapó la boca para ya no seguir hablando.

Neville sostuvo el Sombrero Seleccionador con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha mantenía la lista con los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes a la vista, se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

—¡Alicia Alistair! —pronunció.

Una niña pelinegra, ojos avellana, con unos enormes lentes de fondo de botella y el cabello atado en un rígido chongo caminó con paso lento y decidido hacia el banco que la esperaba. Se sentó sin más, acomodándose lo mejor posible, se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió al sombre sobre su cabeza. Tras unos minutos el sombrero gritó «_¡Gryffindor!»_. Neville quitó el sombrero mientras Alicia iba sentarse a la mesa de los leones donde fue recibida entre aplausos.

El siguiente nombre en la lista, era Courtney Babcock. Rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y expresión altiva, como si menospreciara a todos ahí. Le dijo a Neville que tuviera cuidado al colocarle el sombrero pues no quería que su perfecta coleta de caballo quedara arruinada. Neville la miró extrañado, pero accedió ya que Courtney había sido cortés al pedirlo. Fue enviada a Slytherin, y ella sonrió con orgullo por eso.

Luego fue el turno de una alumna llamada Mary Katherine Bomba, pecosa, con irises verde aceituna y corto cabello pelirrojo con un broche de escarabajo del lado izquierdo; se sonrojó al escuchar como unos cuantos se reían de su apellido. Respiró aliviada cuando escuchó que pertenecía a Gryffindor. Gilbert Bourbon, un niño regordete, con el cabello oscuro, ojos almendrados y con lentes, fue el siguiente, seleccionado para la casa de los leones. Mientras que el sombrero mandó a Oswald Castell, un chiquillo risueño de impactantes ojos violeta y cabello cenizo a Ravenclaw.

Entonces fue cuando Neville pronunció el nombre de Eep. Ella celebró su turno y fue al encuentro con el sombrero. Aunque casi muere de un infarto al escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza.

«_Veo que tienes una mente sincera, abierta a infinitas posibilidades… »._

—_¿Cómo es que puedes comunicarte dentro de mi mente? _—le dijo Eep, sorprendida—. _Yo también quiero hacerlo ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Tengo que sacárselo a alguien a golpes?_

Escuchó la risa mental del Sombrero.

«_Ya sé dónde te pondré… _¡Hufflepuff!».

Eep sonrió, yendo a la mesa de los tejones donde la recibieron con una sonrisa amable. Rapunzel le dio una mirada de aceptación haciéndole saber que estaba feliz por ella. Johnny se mordió el labio con mortificación, le hubiera gustado quedara en Gryffindor como él (aunque aún no fuera seleccionado). Siguió la selección. Elena Craig, una niña de cabellos rubio caramelo, dientes de conejo y ojos dorados terminó en Slytherin. Después fue el turno de Wee Dingwall que sorprendió a muchos cuando fue a dar a la misma casa que Eep.

—¡Guy Domani (4)! —dijo Neville, nombrando al siguiente.

Guy tomó asiento y enseguida el Sombrero pronunció su decisión.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Bajó sonriendo con orgullo rumbo a su mesa, seguido de la mirada recelosa de Snotlout que mascullaba maldiciones, encolerizado. El siguiente en la lista fue Mitch Downe, cabello rizado, corto y pelirrojo, mirada atontada y enormes frenos en sus dientes. Él quedó en Gryffindor.

—¡Mérida DunBroch!

Una enorme melena rizada y pelirroja es lo que se distinguía más en el pequeño cuerpo de la niña que subía al estrado caminando con aire desenfadado. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con su piel de porcelana llena de pecas.

—¿Ésa no es tu prima, Victoire? —preguntó Eve Kwan, con intriga marcando sus rasgos asiáticos, a una niña rubia con ojos azules que negó levemente—. Perdón, es que casi todos en tu familia son pelirrojos.

—Descuida, por un momento la confundí con mi hermana, se parecen demasiado —admitió Victoire Weasley, sin creer la invasión de pelirrojos y pecas que había ese año.

Hubo dificultades para colocarle el sombrero a Mérida. Neville tuvo que intentar varias veces, presionando con fuerza, para que quedara bien ocasionado las risas generales por tan gracioso espectáculo. Cuando por fin logró hacer entrar la mayor parte de la melena pelirroja, el sombrero pudo dar su veredicto.

«_Interesante, veo valor, independencia, lealtad y orgullo. Quieres demostrar que puedes valerte por ti misma y que nadie puede quitarte tu libertad… »_

—_Corta ya el rollo, trasto viejo _—apresuró Mérida enojada—. _Me estás apretando mucho la cabeza y está comenzando a darme una jaqueca. ¿Por qué los fundadores no pudieron hacerte adaptable para cabezas como la mía?_

El sombrero rió de nuevo.

_«Tu carácter es fuerte y tu determinación firme, y te pondré en… _¡Gryffindor!».

Felizmente, Mérida se quitó el sombrero aventándolo al aire para ir corriendo a su mesa, donde sus compañeros se partían de la risa por su explosiva reacción. Neville tuvo que hacer uso de sus reflejos para capturar al sombrero de nuevo. El siguiente nombre fue el de Jacob Evenice, cabellos castaño que parecía mordido, piel bronceada y ojos verdes, fue a parar a Hufflepuff.

—¡Eugene Fitzherbert! —dijo Neville.

Eugene subió con paso elegante, dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante a Astrid, que ofendida giró la vista hacia otro lado. Cuando tomó asiento y le colocaron el sombrero, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que se escuchara «_¡Slytherin!»_. Eugene sonrió victorioso ante el resultado tan obvio, y compartió una mirada cómplice con Jack.

Neville llamó a Astrid. Ella caminó con suma seriedad y rectitud, se sentó lo más derecha posible en el banquillo mientras le colocaban el sombrero. Jack pronunció un bajito _"rígida"_ que llegó a escuchar y tuvo que dejar pasar. Fue enviada a Gryffindor, algo obvio si se lo preguntaban, su padre también había estado en esa casa. Sin embargo, a Heather la envió a Ravenclaw, lo cual le provocó frustración pues no podría vigilar que no se metiera en líos.

—¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! —pronunció Neville con dificultad, ese nombre parecía un trabalenguas.

Las risas generadas al escuchar su nombre hicieron que las pecas de Hiccup desaparecieran por el enorme sonrojo que las sustituyó. Lo peor fue cuando, por los nervios, tropezó con su túnica (que le quedaba varios centímetros más grande que a los demás) y casi hace caer a Neville también. Él trató de calmarlo, sin poder evitar pensar en que Hiccup le recordaba sus primeros años en Hogwarts. También batalló con él al ponerle el sombrero, pues era una cabeza enorme para tan pequeño cuerpo.

«_Tienes inteligencia, valor y posees una mente capaz de superar muchos obstáculos. Incluso con tu pasado, sigues adelante para demostrar que eres hábil como todos los demás…»._

—_Guau, increíble que un viejo sombrero me diga palabras tan amables _—pensó Hiccup irónico, recordando que su padre se había negado a aceptar que su hijo era un mago. Por poco no entraba a Hogwarts, gracias a la ayuda de Gobber, un amigo de la familia había podido abordar el expreso para ir a donde él pertenecía. Ahí podría demostrar quién era realmente al mundo y también a su padre.

«_Bien, entonces, ¿quién eres realmente, Haddock?...»._

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, trató de responder, pero sólo balbució miserablemente. El sombrero emitió una risa sombría.

«_Calma, lo sabrás con el tiempo. Tendrás muchas dificultades que superar y sé dónde lo podrás hacer… _¡Ravenclaw!».

Hiccup soltó de golpe el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Se levantó avanzando con pasos torpes a su asiento donde Guy le apretó el hombro para darle apoyo. Hiccup le miró agradecido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo mareado. Fishlegs Ingerman le acompañó unos minutos después, aunque eso no lo sorprendió. Si había una persona que pertenecía a Ravenclaw más que Fishlegs entonces debía tratarse de alguien que no salía para nada de la biblioteca. Cuando fue turno de Snotlout Jorgenson, los estudiantes tuvieron que ahogar sus risas por oír otro nombre gracioso ante la cara de matón que se traía; con él, el sombrero se tardó más en decidir y finalmente lo envió a Hufflepuff. Snotlout apretó los puños y se quedó enfurruñado en su asiento cruzando sus brazos mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Guy y su primo parecían llevarse bien. Después, el sombrero mandó a Eve Kwan a Gryffindor.

—¡Mavis Drácula! —exclamó Neville.

La menuda figura cubierta por la capa violeta dio dos pasos al frente, ocasionando murmullos generales que fueron silenciados por McGonagall. La directora se levantó un momento para ir hasta donde estaba y muchos se preguntaron quién era, pues para que Minerva McGonagall interrumpiera momentáneamente la ceremonia de selección debía tratarse de alguien importante.

—Me alegra tenerte aquí, al parecer tu padre sí ocupó la capa que enviamos para que viajaras —McGonagall agitó su varita sobre la capa de terciopelo y ésta se desprendió dejando ver el pequeño y pálido cuerpo de una niña de corto cabello negro, grandes ojos azules y un par filosos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios.

El murmullo volvió a escucharse, esta vez McGonagall no hizo nada silenciarlo. En Hogwarts no se admitían vampiros y muchas miradas tomaron un matiz receloso. Jack y Eugene la veían interesados, no conocían vampiros por experiencia propia, así que tener la oportunidad de conocer a uno en persona era interesante. Fishlegs temblaba en su lugar deseando que no fuera seleccionada para Ravenclaw; por el contrario, Snotlout deseaba conocerla más a fondo, pues vampiro o no, era una chica y él estaba más que adelantado con sus hiperactivas hormonas. Johnny tenía una mirada emocionada, ese año se veía prometedor con un vampiro entre los de primer grado.

McGonagall tomó asiento de nuevo para proseguir. Neville instó a Mavis a sentarse. El sombrero la envió a Slytherin, fue recibida por la sonrisa de Jack, un asentimiento de Eugene y la desconfianza de sus demás compañeros. La selección continuó, Ferret Macintosh y Manny MacGuffin, amigos de Wee Dingwall, fueron enviados a Gryffindor. Miranda Orson, una niña obesa con el cabello castaño claro agarrado en dos trenzas, una tímida mirada azul y hoyuelos en las mejillas fue a Hufflepuff.

—¡Jackson Overland! —el aludido caminó con decisión.

Él ya había tomado una decisión previamente, por nada en el mundo permitiría que lo seleccionaran en otra casa. Jack llamó la atención por no traer zapatos, al parecer no le afectaba pisar el frío piso del Gran Salón y por juguetear con un cayado.

«_Creo que ya has tomado una decisión, no importa si yo quiero mandarte a Ravenclaw tú quieres ir a Slytherin. Tus ambiciones van más con lo que ofrece esa casa y ya has hecho un aliado fiable… »._

—_No soy ambicioso, simplemente busco lo mejor. Prefiero la diversión antes que otra cosa y en otras casas no la habrá tanto como en Slytherin _—pensó Jack provocando una risa socarrona del sombrero.

«_Creo que no te haré cambiar de opinión… bien, si así lo quieres… _¡Slytherin!».

Jack fue donde Eugene, ambos chocaron nudillos..

—¿Listo para hacer temblar a todos, Jack? —le dijo Fitzherbert.

—Por supuesto, Gene —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de Overland, Isaac Pearson y Marius Prince terminaron en Slytherin también. El primero era rubio, con ojos avellanados y con una sonrisa chimuela, y el segundo era moreno, bajito y con unas extrañas irises borgoña. El sombrero mandó a una niña con el cabello negro en rastas, los ojos verdes y la cara severa llamada Deborah Peterson a Gryffindor. A Mariska Tannen, una niña con anteojos de fondo de botella, cabello corto y rizado color arena y piel grasosa a Ravenclaw, mientras que a Gabriel Spencer, un chiquillo de diminutos ojos amarillos, melena larga rubia platinada y con dientes enormes a Gryffindor.

—¡Ruffnut Thorston!

La delgaducha chica de cabello rubio atado en tres enormes trenzas subió al banco y mostró una perversa sonrisa que provocó que Fishlegs se encogiera en su lugar y que Johnny pensara que las chicas de esa escuela eran de temer.

«_No es una fácil decisión, puedes ser Ravenclaw o Slytherin, pero realmente sólo te interesa aprender sobre cosas que te diviertan, así que… _¡Slytherin!».

Ruffnut saltó de alegría yendo a la mesa verde y plata, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con su hermano mellizo. Después fue el turno de él en ponerse el sombrero. Durante los once años que llevaban viviendo, los gemelos Thorston no se habían separado nunca, compartían habitación, plato, cuchara y un peluche de yak que les había regalado su padre, y habían supuesto que sería lo mismo en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Ruffnut no pudo evitar que su quijada cayera hasta el suelo al escuchar que el sombrero decía «_¡Hufflepuff!»,_ marcando así un camino distinto para cada uno. Tuffnut tenía la misma expresión anonadada que Ruffnut, yendo como autómata hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, sentándose al lado de Snotlout, al que el enojo se le había pasado. Neville llamó después al último estudiante que fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, Reid Truman (un niño paliducho, de sonrisa estúpida y ojos azules que miraban todo con nerviosismo). Mientras que Michael Sacher (cabello a rapa, piel cetrina, bizco de un ojo y con marcas horribles en la cara) fue a Hufflepuff y Rachel Sinclair (una preciosa niña de piel morena, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y dientes perfectos) a Ravenclaw.

—¡Rapunzel Soleil!

La enorme melena trenzada de Rapunzel atrajo la mirada de muchos y sus brillantes ojos verdes le recordaron a Neville a Harry. Pascal se ocultó adquiriendo el color de la túnica negra y permaneció quietecito para no incomodar a su dueña.

«_Interesante, tienes una mente abierta a muchas posibilidades. Es rica en conocimiento, pero modesta. Tienes muchos sueños que deseas cumplir y no deseas regresar a esa época que te causó tanto dolor… »._

Rapunzel sintió una punzada de dolor por el comentario.

—_Por favor, no digas más sobre eso. _—pidió suplicante. La sensación de vacío se apoderó un momento de ella, notó que si no se controlaba haría que su magia estallara.

«_Está bien, pero sólo diré… _¡Hufflepuff!».

Con una sonrisa complacida, la rubia bajó del banquillo para ir directamente con Eep, que celebró que hayan quedado en la misma casa. Ambas voltearon a ver a Johnny, el único que faltaba de los cuatro. Sabían sobre su deseo de pertenecer a Gryffindor, pero realmente esperaban que terminara con ellas y con Wee. Jonathan fue llamado después de Rapunzel, se le veía entre nervioso y excitado, y pese a su deseo de ir a Gryffindor, el sombrero lo seleccionó para Hufflepuff. Con un encogimientos de hombros, aceptó de buena gana la decisión y se dirigió donde sus amigos le esperaban.

—Bueno, podemos ser los nuevos héroes del mundo mágico que pertenecen a Hufflepuff —dijo con una enérgica sonrisa—. Parece que sí soy un buen mago después de todo, hicimos la promesa y todos terminamos juntos.

—Ya sabes, puede ser el destino —pronunció Rapunzel, con una risita.

Cuando fue el turno de Victoire Weasley de ponerse el sombrero, aquellos que conocían los antecedentes de su familia dedujeron que terminaría en Gryffindor como todos los Weasley. Teddy Lupin, sentado en la mesa de los leones, esperaba que fuera seleccionada ahí, pero la sorpresa de la noche fue cuando fue a dar a la casa de las águilas, rompiendo una tradición familiar de muchas generaciones. La cara de Victoire no tenía precio. Teddy creyó que Fred II pagaría muchos galeones por verla. El último en ser seleccionado fue Tomas Xarxus (un niño con una nariz chata, enormes ojos azules y cabello al estilo de una tribu africana) que fue enviado a Hufflepuff. Con esto se dio por terminada la ceremonia de selección de ese año.

—Antes de comenzar con la cena de esta noche, debo informarles que las clases de Herbología de este año serán impartidas en las orillas del Bosque Prohibido por algunos problemas con plagas recientes en los invernaderos —informó McGonagall, se escucharon los silbidos entusiasmados de los alumnos—. Además, para los novatos, está prohibido que se acerquen al tercer piso, como cada año se advierte, quien esté ahí se enfrentará a una muerte poco agradable. Sin más por agregar sólo me queda decir, que disfruten el festín.

Ante los ojos asombrados de Eep aparecieron bandejas llenas de platillos que nunca en su vida había probado, pero que lucían deliciosos; habían tantas bandejas que pensó por un momento que había muerto y esto era el paraíso, pero el suave aroma de las tartaletas y los postres le abrieron el apetito más de lo que ya estaba y sin importarle perder un poco los modales se sirvió un _poco_ de todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Rapunzel que no creía lo rápido que desaparecía la comida una vez que Eep la metía en su boca. Johnny la animaba a acabarlo todo en un tiempo determinado, ante la mirada indiferente de Wee que comía lento y con elegancia, saboreando su comida pero deseando que acabara el festín para ir a su sala común y dormir.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Fishlegs comía algunas tartas acompañadas con jugo de calabaza mientras leía su libreta de apuntes. Hiccup conversaba animadamente con Guy, habían encontrado gustos similares entre ellos y mantenían una animada conversación sobre las asignaturas.

—No te preocupes, Hiccup, a casi nadie le salen los hechizos a la primera, incluso a los hijos de magos puros —explicó Guy mientras comía una manzana.

—Es un alivio saberlo. Ya hice mucho escándalo cuando fui seleccionado y no quiero parecer incompetente —dijo Hiccup mordisqueando una pieza de pollo frito.

—No hay diferencia alguna entre un mago de linaje _puro _y un nacido de muggles. Bueno, sólo la denominación nada más —comentó Guy. Hiccup rió ligeramente—. No te preocupes, podrás hacerlo bien una vez que te acostumbres.

—Me sorprende no me repudies por ser hijo de muggles —Hiccup terminó su tostada, pero no se notó que deseara comer algo más—. Fishlegs y yo nos topamos con algunos en el tren, creo que todavía persisten algunas personas que siguen los ideales de pureza.

Guy se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual la sangre, lo que importa es lo que hay aquí dentro —se golpeó el pecho— y aquí también —dijo señalándose la cabeza—. Lo demás no me importa. Además, para ser alguien que no tuvo idea de que era un mago hasta hace poco, sabes mucho sobre magia.

Ahora fue el turno de Haddock de restarle importancia.

—Es por Fishlegs. Se leyó todos los libros que pedían en el expreso —explicó, aunque él también los leyó—. Soy el único que lo escuchaba cuando hablaba sobre esto o eso, así que sé algo.

Guy miró al rubio regordete que seguía apuntando cosas en su pequeña libreta con rapidez asombrosa.

—¿Así que eres hijo de muggles? —interrumpió Heather, recargando su barbilla en su mano. Sonrió ante la expresión contrariada de Hiccup—. Oh, no me malentiendas, no tengo nada en contra de eso. Mi hermana y yo somos mestizas, nuestro padre es mago.

—¿Hablas de la rubia que fue a Gryffindor? —inquirió Guy. Heather asintió—. No lo tomes a mal, pero tu hermana se ve muy rígida.

Ella se rió con ganas. Siempre le decían eso de Astrid.

—Bueno, el carisma sólo podía tenerlo una de nosotras, ¿no? —pronunció Heather con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me doy cuenta de que son muy parecidas, supongo que son gemelas —comentó Haddock.

—Oh, eso. Sí, somos gemelas, pero le pedí a mi padre que cambiara el color de mi cabello. Así me ahorré muchos líos porque ya no me confundían con ella. —dijo Heather jugando con un mechón de su cabello sin interés.

—¿En qué clase de líos se metía tu hermana? —preguntó Guy, ligeramente intrigado por saberlo.

Heather esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

—Conforme pasen los días se los diré, por lo mientras disfrutemos la cena —dijo ella comiendo un poco. Los otros dos asintieron, no tenían que ser muy inteligente para comprender que no diría nada más.

Astrid miraba con insistencia la mesa donde estaba Heather. No sentía demasiado apego por su hermana, pero le preocupaba haber quedado en casas diferentes. Astrid tenía una meta fija por cumplir: ser la mejor en todo. Para traer orgullo a su apellido y a su padre y si Heather lo arruinaba desobedeciendo las reglas, se las vería negras para cumplirla. Bajó la mirada hacia su plato, no tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer si quería estar al 100% el día siguiente cuando comenzaran las clases. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts había leído todos los libros que pedían el primer año para estar preparada para cualquier cosa y ganar puntos por sus participaciones. Estaba decidida a triunfar y casi ignoró que estaba apretando el tenedor con mucha fuerza, se detuvo cuando vio que algo de sangre salía. Debía calmarse, las prisas no eran buenas y perder la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades. Miró de reojo a Mérida DunBroch que charlaba con Macintosh y MacGuffin sobre algo que no le importaba. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que esa chica sería una digna competencia para ella.

—Me sorprende verlos aquí, pensé que terminarían en Slytherin como sus padre —dijo Mérida masticando una varita de regaliz. Los dulces le encantaban.

—Y nosotros que no entraras en Beauxbatons como quería tu madre —replicó Macintosh, probando una empanada de melaza—. Tu padre debió de convencerla de que vinieras a Hogwarts, admiro el valor de ese hombre. Para ser muggle, supo muy bien convencer a Elinor.

—Ni lo menciones, por un momento creí que usaría el uniforme de muñeca de porcelana de esa escuela —Mérida se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

—Por tu hace lo bien tu madre —pronunció MacGuffin sonriendo.

—Lo que quiere decir es _Tu madre lo hace por tu bien _—explicó Macintosh ante la cara de interrogación de Mérida.

MacGuffin sonrió agradecido para concentrarse de nuevo en su plato.

—Lo sé —espetó la pelirroja, hastiada del tema—. Pero ya sabes cómo su pone cuando no salen las cosas como quiere. Lo bueno es que papá la convenció y pude venir aquí para poder convertirme en la mejor jugadora de quidditch.

—Pues yo decidiré que quiero hacer después de saber la reacción de mi padre al enterarse que su hijo rompió la tradición familiar de ir a Slytherin —dijo Macintosh, imaginando al siempre serio y heroico Lord Macintosh perdiendo los estribos porque su hijo no quedó en Slytherin.

—Bueno, igual la rompió Wee, terminó en Hufflepuff —Mérida iba por una tercera pieza de regaliz.

—Si escuchas tres gritos en la noche, son nuestros padres —explicó Ferret, sacó un espejo para verse reflejado en él. Mérida resopló aburrida por ver como él empezaba a hablar con su reflejo sobre lo guapo y galante que era.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Jack y Eugene charlaban con todos el mismo tiempo. Jack tenía una habilidad innata para agradar a la gente y Eugene era recurrente con sus comentarios, siempre al blanco y salvaguardaba algunas palabras inteligentemente, una habilidad muy apreciada por los Slytherin de mayor edad. Eran el centro de atención de su mesa y producían enormes carcajadas con sus ocurrencias. Definitivamente, dos bromistas llegaron a Slytherin, había que tener cuidado con ellos. Ruffnut comía alejada de todo ese barullo, no tener a su hermano junto a ella le afectaba un poco, pero no dependía de él totalmente. Además, de los dos siempre fue la más lista y sabría salir adelante. Al oír la risa estruendosa de Tuffnut en la mesa de Hufflepuff la instó a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con que su hermano había hecho amistad, al parecer, con Jorgenson. Ruffnut sonrió levemente, pero la borró de inmediato, era momento de madurar y aunque se divertía haciendo bromas con él, Ruffnut sabía que estaría mejor sola.

—Ustedes dos son tan divertidos —la voz melosa de Courtney Babcock provocó que Ruffnut torciera el gesto y mirara como la rubia se apretaba a Eugene con ojos coquetos y sonrisa plástica. Volvió la vista a su plato. No era de su incumbencia con quien se juntaban esos dos y agradecía que Babcock no intentara hacer contacto con ella, no le agradaban las chicas como ella.

Frente a Ruffnut, Mavis comía con lentitud una cosa que parecía panqueques con lombrices. Marius e Isaac hicieron una cara de asco, pero la vampira lo ignoró disfrutando de su cena.

—¿Cómo puedes comer eso, Drácula? —preguntó Elena Craig, sintiendo nauseas.

—Es delicioso. Es mi comida favorita después del queso a grito —explicó ella, devorando otra porción que revolvió más las entrañas de Craig.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —informó Elena haciendo arcadas. Los que estaban a sus lados se apartaron un poco, pero no ocurrió ningún accidente.

Cuando la cena se dio por finalizada, McGonagall ordenó a los prefectos llevaron a los de primer año a sus respectivos dormitorios. Los Slytherin novatos siguieron a los prefectos, Adrián Flint, que conversaba con Jack y Eugene como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y a Rebeca Robinson, una chica morena muy guapa. Adrián Flint (6) era hijo de Marcus Flint, pero no seguía la ideología de su padre. Era considerado un prodigio entre los magos, tan bueno que McGonagall tuvo que concederle la plaza de prefecto en tercer año por los méritos que había logrado en esos años en la escuela, pese a que las demás casas no se encontraron muy de acuerdo con esa decisión. Ambos explicaban a los de nuevo ingreso que muchas cosas habían cambiado en su casa.

—No es nada del otro mundo, pero como las demás casas se unieron en su odio hacia nosotros, hay algunas cuantas reglas que seguimos aquí y que buscan facilitarnos las cosas —explicó Adrián mientras los guiaba a las Mazmorras—. Regla uno, nunca vayan solos a cualquier lugar. Los estudiantes de las demás casas creen que somos blancos para sus bromas y harán terribles cosas a cualquier Slytherin que esté solo, mucho más en primera año pues es la novata de algunos. Regla dos, la contraseña se cambia regularmente, depende de si atrapan a un Slytherin los de otras casas para sacársela con métodos poco ortodoxos.

—¿Eso es en serio? —preguntó Mavis. Su padre le había advertido sobre lo peligrosos que eran los humanos, sobre todo los magos, pero no creía que fuera cierto totalmente.

—Claro que sí, Drácula —contestó Rebeca con una gran sonrisa como si no le importara en lo más mínimo—. Pero no te preocupes, siempre que sigas la regla uno no pasará nada malo. Bien, la regla tres y la más importante es…

Para esto punto, habían llegado al final del pasillo, ambos prefectos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo mientras volteando hacia ellos.

—Somos Slytherin, estamos solos contra los demás. Antes no nos interesaba si se metían con uno de nosotros pues cada quien se metía en sus asuntos, pero no podemos darnos ese lujo ahora —explicó Rebeca—. Debemos ser unidos, como prefectos nosotros los ayudaremos a ustedes si los vemos en líos y ustedes deben ayudarse entre sí. No nos comportamos mal con los de nuestra casa. Ésa es la tercera regla.

Los jóvenes asintieron comprometidos. Ruffnut se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja con incredulidad, nunca seguía las reglas y no empezaría hacerlo ahora.

—Te daré la oportunidad de abrir nuestra sala, Overland —dijo Adrián susurrando la contraseña en el oído de Jack que sonrió al escucharla—. No lo hago por nada en especial, pero creo que eres el más Slytherin de todos.

—Tomaré eso como un halago, Flint —aceptó Jack de buen modo y agregó:—. _No te metas con las serpientes._

Al instante, una puerta se abrió ante ellos. Los prefectos los llevaron al interior.

—Ésta es la sala común de Slytherin, acogedora desde que los prefectos de años anteriores la acondicionaron para que no hiciera tanto frío. Además, tenemos una hermosa vista del Lago Oscuro, sólo no se asusten cuando pase al Calamar Gigante —explicó Rebeca.

La sala Común no había cambiado mucho en estos años, pero era más confortable y cálida, los sillones lucían acogedores y las cortinas que cubrían las paredes eran de un verde precioso.

—De una vez les digo, chicos, que no se metan en los dormitorios de las chicas —advirtió Flint, guiándolos a sus habitaciones—. Nuestro querido fundador respetaba mucho su privacidad así que si quieren meterse se enfrentaran a distintas maldiciones que colocó ahí.

—¿Y si ellas se meten a nuestros dormitorios? —inquirió Eugene, bastante interesado.

Elena lo fulminó con la mirada. Rebeca esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Pues no pasa nada porque Salazar sólo desconfiaba de los chicos y no de las chicas —comentó, sonriendo con verdadera crueldad.

—¡Ah, Salazar y yo que creía que eras genial! —dijo Eugene haciendo un gesto melodramático provocando risas.

—Ahora que están al tanto de las reglas, lo único que me queda por aclarar es que vengan a decirnos a Robinson o a mí si algún imbécil de otra casa se siente con la libertad de molestarlos —pronunció Adrián, la amenaza estaba presente en sus palabras.

—¿Y si es alguien de nuestra propia casa quien nos molesta? ¿Harán algo al respecto? —preguntó Marius Prince con interés. La sonrisa de Adrián y Rebeca le erizó los pelos.

—No querrás saberlo, Prince —respondió Flint provocándole un escalofrío.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Olvidé algo más —comentó Rebeca de repente—. Verán, este año será especial porque se han abierto las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch a estudiantes de primer curso. Esto sucedió porque los profesores notaron que algunos tenían mucho talento como para esperar al segundo año, así que si desean entrar Flint y yo los estaremos esperando dentro de un mes en el campo de quidditch para las pruebas. Aunque eso sólo será si logran pasar el examen de vuelo de principiantes del profesor Norte.

Marius puso una cara pensativa, evaluando si presentar la prueba o no. Isaac estaba en las mismas, pero ser tan pequeño y escuálido no le auguraba ganar un lugar en el equipo. Jack y Eugene compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Jack? —le preguntó Eugene.

Los ojos azules de Jack brillaron con peligro.

—Claro que sí, Gene —respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Ruffnut se quedó pensando un momento. No tenía idea de lo que trataba el quidditch pero se escuchaba peligroso. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, tenía un mes para saber qué era eso y si resultaba divertido podría entrar al equipo. La idea simplemente la pareció fenomenal y siguió trabajando en ella cuando Rebeca le mostró su habitación.

Para la comodidad de sus miembros, los dormitorios estaban acondicionados para tres personas cada uno (y también debido a las generosas cantidades de galeones que los padres daban para que sus hijos tuvieran lo mejor). Jack y Eugene no habían quedado juntos, pero lograron convencer a sus compañeros para realizar un cambio logrando que su habitación fuera para ellos dos y no para tres. Ruffnut notó que su compañera era Mavis y la otra chica Babcock, no le interesaba entablar una relación con ellas obviando las reglas que le habían dicho los prefectos; no permitiría que los demás la molestaran, había sufrido demasiados abusos en el orfanato y sabía cómo defenderse, además ahora que podía usar magia se le ocurrían un montón de ideas sobre cómo vengarse de aquellos que osaran molestarla.

Mavis no habló con Ruffnut, había visto su sonrisa diabólica cuando mencionaron lo del quidditch y prometió a su padre no juntarse con gente que luciera sospechosa. Así que se limitó a desempacar todas sus cosas sin siquiera mirarla. Lo único que se escuchaba era como Courtney se quejaba sobre lo poco amplia que era la habitación y de que no cabría ni la mitad de su equipaje. Ruffnut rodó los ojos, eso sería un largo año.

* * *

><p>En la Torre de Gryffindor las compañeras de cuarto de Mérida miraban divertidas la desfachatez con la que la pelirroja dormía en la cama. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Mérida se dejó caer en la cama desparramándose a gusto y quedándose dormida en una posición incómoda.<p>

—Creo que debería de despertarla —musitó Eve Kwan, acercándose lentamente a la durmiente pelirroja—. Digo, se ve que está en una posición incómoda, pronto comenzará a roncar.

—Déjala, Kwan, DunBroch puede dormir como se le dé la gana. No debemos molestarnos en prevenirle un dolor de espalda —dijo Astrid, cepillando su cabello para volver a amarrarlo en una trenza más firme.

Eve la miró poco convencida.

—Ya te lo dije, no es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarla —replicó Astrid, acomodándose para dormir. Kwan suspiró, pero admitió que tenía razón, no obstante arropó a Mérida antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

><p>Hiccup permanecía sentado cerca de uno de los enormes ventanales de la Torre de Ravenclaw, sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos y él debería estarlo, sin embargo quería mantenerse despierto un poco más para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Es que realmente era algo alucinante, nunca había creído en la magia y ahora estaba en un colegio para aprender hechizos porque era un mago. Sonrió con calidez al recordar la incredulidad que sintió al leer la carta, pero su sonrisa fue borrada por el recuerdo de la expresión que su padre había hecho cuando se enteró de la <em>anormalidad<em> de su hijo, no es como si antes su padre le mirara como el mejor niño del mundo, comprendía que su padre nunca había estado orgulloso de él debido a su torpeza y su dificultad para desarrollarse igual que los demás niños. Stoick nunca comprendió porque Hiccup, pequeño y lleno de pecas, no lucía como los demás y ocasionaba grandes accidentes considerando su reducido tamaño. Agradecía que Gobber lo hubiera llevado a la estación para tomar el tren, no quería ni pensar en qué hubiera pasado de haberlo perdido.

—_No pienses en eso _—se dijo ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos, encogiéndose un poco—. _Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí._

Levantó un poco la mirada, esa noche la luna estaba en cuarto menguante y parecía que se burlaba de la pequeñez de Hiccup. Éste se levantó de donde estaba para ir a dormir, mañana sería un día nuevo y probablemente necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para soportar su primer día de clases.

* * *

><p>En el sótano de la escuela, Rapunzel y Eep habían ido a dormir después de despedirse los chicos, antes de irse a la cama platicaban alegremente con sus compañeras de dormitorio.<p>

—¡Guau! Rapunzel, tu cabello es hermoso —elogió Miranda Orson, observando con ojitos brillantes la larga melena rubia que ahora estaba suelta y bajo el cuidado amoroso del cepillo de Rapunzel. Al parecer, sus padres lo habían hechizado para que se viera más corto estando atado, pues suelto tenía una longitud mayor. Ella agradeció el comentario dividiendo en dos partes equivalentes su cabello para comenzar a trenzarlo.

—Debe de llevarte mucho tiempo hacer eso —dijo Eep, entretenida. Sin embargo, Rapunzel terminó de trenzarlo rápidamente y sus dos compañeras admiraron el trabajo.

—Es por la práctica, al principio mi madre lo hacía, pero cuando crecí tuve que hacerme cargo. Los primeros intentos duraban horas, pero ahora es mucho más sencillo —explicó Rapunzel, dejando su cepillo en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama.

—Asombroso, mi cabello deja mucho que desear al respecto —Miranda señaló su corta cabellera castaña de puntas maltratadas.

—No, es lindo, me gusta —replicó Rapunzel.

—Cierto, por lo menos no luce como el mío —señaló su tupido cabello. Miranda tuvo que darle la razón a Eep.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir ya, mañana nuestra primera clase será Pociones y no quiero llegar tarde por quedarme dormida —dijo Rapunzel.

Eep bostezó mientras se estiraba. Miranda se acurrucó entre las mantas amarillas. Las tres se quedaron dormidas al instante.

De este modo, comienza un nuevo año escolar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>¿Es horrible? ¿Merezco tomatazos? ¿Un Cruciatus o un Avada Kedavra? Sepan que escribiré las historias de cómo los personajes recibieron su carta, pero lo haré en un fic aparte que serán una serie de one-shot que se llamara _Quimera_, búsquenlo entre mis nuevas historias si les interesa saber cómo es que los personajes obtuvieron su carta y un poco de su historia C:. Acá algunas aclaraciones respecto de este primer esbozo.

**(1): **Nunca mencionan, en la película, los nombres de los padres de Rapunzel así que me los he inventado de improviso. Su apellido es _Sol_, pero en francés es _Soleil._

**(2): **No mencionan el apellido de Jonathan así que le puse él que el usó para hacerse pasar como primo de Frank xD.

**(3):** Cambie algunos profesores, deje otros. En capítulos posteriores sabrán más sobre ellos. Igual ya conocen el carácter de alguno de estos xD.

**(4): **Como Guy no tiene apellido decidí ponerle _Domani_ que significa Mañana en italiano. Ya saben, por el mensaje de la película de que debían perseguir el mañana. Por cierto, el apellido de Mérida se refiere a su reino.

**(5): **Heather aparece en la serie de Dragons Rider of Berk. Aquí la puse como la hermana de Astrid por su parecido.

**(6): **Pues… luego explico el origen de Adrián, ¿vale? Además es el prólogo, no me presionen ¬¬.

**Sinceramente, Abel "Lilith" Lacie Kiryû D. Ciffer Potter.**


	2. Malas juntas

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

**Lilith: **Ahora, el primer capítulo de la historia en sí. Perdón por la demora, pues la universidad absorbió todo mi tiempo, y en mis ratos libres, tenía que adelantar los capítulos de otros fics (lo cual me lleva a pensar que soy, en cierto sentido, masoquista, son muchos fics por escribir en tan poco tiempo). Como sea, espero que este capítulo cubra con el primera día de los chicos en Hogwarts, además de unas cuantas cositas más que me inventaré durante la redacción. Bien, es hora de empezar.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**Malas juntas**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_El enojo, el orgullo y la competencia son nuestros verdaderos enemigos"._

Dalai Lama

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Mérida DunBroch era de esas personas a las que no les gustaba temprano, por lo cual Elinor batallaba cada mañana para despertarla y tenía que acudir a sus tres hijos menores (trillizos pelirrojos que eran la adoración y tortura de Mérida) para conseguirlo a tiempo. Por otro lado, Astrid Hofferson era en extremo puntual, se despertó quince minutos antes que sus compañeras para vestirse adecuadamente, peinarse con esmero y alistar todos sus útiles para su primer día en su mochila. Terminó pronto, para darse cuenta que sus compañeras se removían en las sábanas, despertando apenas. Esto le hizo rodar los ojos con fastidio, en especial al ver que DunBroch no tenía ninguna intención de despertarse.<p>

—¿Estás segura que respira? —preguntó Eve Kwan, por quinta vez, a Alicia, observando la mortaja de cobijas en la cama.

Alicia asintió con solemnidad.

—Intentaré algo —dijo Mary Katherine, o MK, como le gustaba que le dijeran, blandiendo una pluma de lechuza cerca de la nariz pecosa.

Mérida frunció ante la molestia. Se revolvió más en las cobijas para evitar el irritante contacto, mascullando monosílabos incomprensibles, como si fuera un animal salvaje hibernando.

—Por Circe, deja de hacer eso. No servirá de nada —espetó Astrid mirando con desaprobación a Mérida por no despertarse y a MK por seguir picando con la pluma a la pelirroja.

—No seas tan aguafiestas, Hofferson —le dijo Alicia mientras cepillaba su largo cabello negro para amarrarlo en su chongo y proceder a acomodarse los lentes—. Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo un ratito.

—Debemos llegar temprano el primer día —fue la respuesta de Astrid, ignorando por completo que fuera sólo un juego temporal—. No quiero que me quiten puntos por llegar tarde.

—Claro que no, Hofferson, eso no es bueno —dijo Mérida con voz ronca, asomándose por el hueco de las cobijas, luciendo una sonrisa similar a la de un borracho—. Ya desperté. Por nada en el mundo me perderé el desayuno, quiero comer más de esas tartas de melaza.

MK rió al ver su cara adormilada y desenfadada, dejó de lado la pluma para ayudarla a salir del embrollo de sábanas y cobijas, tirando de su único brazo libre con fuerza. Tras dos intentos lo logró y Mérida estiró los brazos con regocijo ante su renovada libertad. Se levantó con calma, vistiéndose y charlando con sus compañeras, encontrando un rápido interés en MK y Alicia. Ambas tenían cierto sentido del humor que le recordaba al de sus amigos de la infancia, Macintosh y MacGuffin.

Astrid intentó introducirse en la conversación, pero hablar sobre comportamiento impecable cuando las otras estaban bromeando, la dejó fuera de lugar a veces. Eve Kwan era la única que prestaba atención a Astrid, se notaba que la tímida chica no podía ignorar a nadie.

Cuando estuvieron listas bajaron a la Sala Común, donde pudieron ver a los chicos de los demás grados conversando o gastando bromas ligeras a los de primer año. Miriam Lacan, prefecta de quinto curso, platicaba animadamente con algunos estudiantes de grados menores. Era una chica divertida y relajada, que les había dado una cálida bienvenida.

Mérida vio a Ferret y Manny hablando con Fabián Quinn, otro perfecto de constitución obesa, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que reía contándoles una entretenida anécdota dejando ver sus grandes y chuecos dientes.

—Debemos irnos ya a clases —pidió Astrid con impaciencia, tomándola por el antebrazo izquierdo para apresurarla.

Mérida se deshizo del agarre con facilidad.

—Vete tú si quieres, Hofferson, iré en cuanto salude a los demás —dijo simplemente, yendo donde sus amigos, acompañada de MK y Alicia, dejando a Astrid atrás con el ceño fruncido.

Ella apretó los puños con rabia y respiró hondo tres veces seguidas antes seguirlas. Le molestaba que la ignoraran cuando pedía algo claramente, pero lo dejó pasar por ser la primera vez y porque no quería bajar sola a desayunar para que Heather la viera sin compañía y se burlara de ella por eso.

En las mañanas, los Gryffindor charlaban media hora antes de bajar al desayuno. Esto ayudaba a los de primer año integrarse con mejor fluidez. Cuando por fin bajaron al comedor, para alivio de Astrid, los prefectos les indicaron sobre una reunión a la que debían asistir al finalizar las clases. Sería en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona y les explicaron que era un tipo de bienvenida al estilo de la casa de los leones.

—¿De qué se tratará? —preguntó MK con curiosidad.

—Probablemente asuntos relacionados con el nivel académico que debemos tener en este año —dijo Astrid seriamente—. Creo que será interesante. Quizá nos indiquen que hacer para traer más orgullo de Gryffindor.

—¡Guau, Hofferson! Suenas como mi madre —bromeó Mérida, sin tener intención de ofenderla, lo cual claramente no logró—. Oye, era una broma. Claro que iremos, pero me largaré en cuanto empiecen a hablar sobre lo que _debemos_ hacer, como si fuera alguna orden, eh.

Astrid entornó los ojos, pensando seriamente si no hubiera sido mejor despertar y dejarlas ahí. Caminaron por los pasillos siguiendo a los demás para no perderse, contando las historias de sus familias. Alicia provenía de un linaje puro de Estados Unidos, su madre la había traído a Reino Unido porque deseaba que su hija estudiara en la mejor escuela de magia de todas. Eve Kwan también era una sangre pura, hija de inmigrantes coreanos y amiga de la infancia de una tal Victoire Weasley. Por su parte, MK admitió sin pena ser hija de muggles y que cuando su padre se había enterado de que su única hija era una bruja se desmayó tres veces seguidas.

Mérida DunBroch reía con fuerza al imaginarse al pobre hombre cayendo una y otra vez en la inconsciencia. Eugene y Jack se sintieron atraídos por esa risa, dirigiéndose donde se veía la melena rojiza. Llevaban el uniforme incompleto y con la corbata mal anudada. Jack seguía descalzo, sin la túnica y con las mangas de la camiseta dobladas hasta los antebrazos; Eugene le imitaba excepto que sí tenía sus zapatos cubrieron sus pies y que vestía el suéter gris.

—¿Qué es lo divertido, pelirroja? —inquirió Jack deteniendo la marcha del grupo. Mérida volteó con lentitud, elevando la ceja ante el mote dado. Jack sonrió con reproche—. Oye, no me veas así. Te hice una pregunta con sincera curiosidad, nada más.

—Mi buen amigo dice la verdad, señoritas —dijo Eugene con fingida pomposidad, haciéndoles una corta reverencia—. Somos unos aventureros que fueron atraídos por la promesa de diversión implícita en la risa de esta noble damisela.

—Espera, ¿Qué acaso ustedes dos no son los que molestaron a esos dos niños anoche? —preguntó Alicia.

—Corrección, mi lady —espetó Eugene de inmediato, siguiendo con su actuación de caballero—. No hicimos nada malo. Fue una pequeña broma que paso a mayores por la interrupción de una _nena_ bocona.

—Se comportaron como un par de idiotas —pronunció Astrid, furiosa de oír el apodo—. Por ustedes dos fui regañada por el profesor Longbottom.

En ese momento repararon en que Astrid estaba allí. Jack no esperaba verla en un grupo tan alegre como éste lucía, sobre todo porque después del espectáculo de ayer, sus compañeros se alejaron de ella.

—Si no hubieses sido tan rígida, nena, eso no habría pasado —respondió Eugene con ironía—. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que ¡Pum! Apareciste para arruinarlo todo. No te detuviste a pensar que íbamos a disculparnos al final, a decir que era una broma.

—Deberías relajarte más, mujer —bromeó Jack, comprobando que a Astrid no le agradó nada su consejo.

—Creo que —intervino Mérida evitando un conflicto, lo que no era su fuerte— ellos tienen la razón. Relájate, Hofferson, no pasará nada por divertirte un poco.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, ofendida.

—Soy relajada, siempre y cuando no esté rodeada de idiotas —dictaminó.

—Eso quiere decir nunca —soltó Jack, ocasionando que las chicas y Eugene rieran.

—Idiota —musitó Astrid, brusca.

Jack la ignoró, optando por hacer girar su cayado para dar el tema por terminado.

—Creí que eran de esos chicos busca problemas —habló Mérida entre risas—. Pensé que serían unos matones.

—Claro que no—aseveró Jack, un poco ofendido—. Somos bromistas, no matones. Hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos. Queremos divertirnos, no matar a la gente. No pretendíamos ofender a ese niño, sólo bajar la tensión en el ambiente antes de la selección.

—Uhm, pues para la próxima que su intención buena, no parezca mala —aconsejó MK.

Eugene y Jack asintieron, conformes con eso. Serían más claros la siguiente vez.

—Bien, con las dudas resueltas, ¿qué les parece si vamos a desayunar? —dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia Mérida y Eve como invitación—. Les prometo que no mordemos, ni matamos, ni robamos.

—Nada más molestamos —completó Eugene con gracia.

Mérida tuvo que reír. Aceptó la invitación siguiendo el juego de damas y caballeros, tomando la mano de Jack con un ademán pomposamente elegante. Eve también lo hizo. Eugene invitó a MK y a Alicia, soltando una rápida perorata sobre el honor que tendría de sostener las manos delicadas de unas damas tan bellas.

—¿No le darás la mano a Hofferson? —inquirió Alistair, observando él que pasaba de largo de Astrid.

Eugene negó con la cabeza.

—Si se pone tensa rodeada de idiotas, no quiero provocarle un problema mayor por tocarme —explicó, luego miró a la rubia—. Igual no te importa, ¿cierto, nena?

—No me digas así —contestó con acidez—. No me importa si me das la mano o no.

—Ya la escuchaste —dijo sonriéndole a Alicia—. Vayamos a desayunar, tengo un apetito de gigante.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde se separaron para sentarse en sus respectivas mesas. Jack y Eugene se enfrascaron rápidamente en una conversación sobre quidditch y bromas con Alicia y Stallion Talbot.

En una de las esquinas, Ruffnut permanecía en un silencio perturbador, jugando distraídamente con una de sus trenzas, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde su hermano reía a carcajada abierta con Snotlout. Rodó los ojos con resignación, parecía que él no resentía tanto su separación como ella, sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse así, pero era inevitable; siempre estuvieron juntos y ahora estaban separados. Luego miró con hastío a sus compañeros de casa envueltos en conversaciones que no le interesaban. Lo peor era escuchar la voz chillona y patosa de Courtney Babcock al hablar sobre lo rica, hermosa, perfecta y bien educada que era por ser sangre pura. A su lado derecho, Isaac Pearson y Marius Prince bromeaban con Elena Craig, tratando de adivinar qué extraña comida Mavis tendría ese día. La vampiresa no se daba por aludida por esto, estaba en su asiento retraída, sin atreverse a mirar a algún lado.

En Ravenclaw, Hiccup charlaba con Guy sobre lo que verían en las primeras clases, repasando algunos puntos mientras esperaban que el desayuno apareciera. Heather estaba con Fishlegs, enseñándole a jugar snap explosivo. El enorme chico se entusiasmó al principio, pero después de que se le chamuscaran las cejas, la emoción pasó pronto.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Eep estaba impaciente porque la comida apareciera de nuevo, se relamía los labios al pensar en los suculentos bocadillos. Rapunzel y Johnny se divertían viendo las expresiones cambiantes de su compañera, de estar ansiosa pasaba a un tierno ceño fruncido y luego a rechinar los dientes porque la comida no aparecía. Wee Dingwall compartía su impaciencia, pero él controlaba mejor sus expresiones.

Pasaron dos minutos más antes de que McGonagall anunciara el inicio del desayuno junto con los horarios del año escolar. Ni Eep ni Wee prestaron atención a esto, ya se estaban zampando unas tartaletas de mermelada de fresa y bebiendo jugo de calabaza como si se les fuese la vida en ello; Rapunzel tomó el horario checándolo sola, porque Johnny estaba animando a sus dos compañeros para ver quien comía más.

Heather volvía a restituirle las cejas a Fishlegs, mientras Hiccup y Guy verificaban el horario de clases. Hiccup se alegró al ver que su primera clase era Pociones junto con Gryffindor. Eso era bueno, no quería toparse con Jack y Eugene todavía o con su primo, por lo menos, no en su primera clase.

Mérida no le prestaba atención al horario, estaba más entusiasmada comiendo galletas de coco y té de limón con lecha como para hacerlo. Astrid se encargó de informar sobre todo, aunque nadie se lo pidiera. Mérida se entusiasmó sólo al escuchar que la última clase sería la de Vuelo para Principiantes, no por nada había pedido una buena escoba a su padre para competir, una Jumper 300.

En Slytherin, Flint aclaró cualquier duda sobre el horario y les recordó las tres reglas en la casa. Ruffnut lo ignoró olímpicamente. No necesitaba a nadie, además estudiar no era una idea que le atrajera mucho, aunque las clases de vuelo se escuchaban tentadoras.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, los estudiantes iniciaron formalmente el ciclo escolar. Los de primer año de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor llegaron a las Mazmorras, donde sería su primera clase. Guy había escuchado que el salón era inhóspito y muy frío, pero eso cambió cuando al entrar, el ambiente cálido lo atrapó enseguida, al parecer el aula fue modificada, ahora era más amplia, más iluminada y con un suave olor a yerbabuena que agradaba al olfato. Los ingredientes estaban bien ordenados en un estante atrás de las mesas de preparación, colocados de tal manera que los estudiantes no chocaran los unos con los otros en búsqueda de estos, así como también algunos otros materiales que les servirían. Hiccup y sus tres compañeros ocuparon las mesas de enfrente. Fishlegs sacó enseguida su libreta de apuntes, atento a cualquier indicación para empezar a escribir.

—¿Me pasaras los apuntes si los necesito, Legs? —le preguntó Heather, sonriendo suavemente.

—C-Claro, Heather —respondió él sonrojado por el diminutivo, usando el nombre de pila de ella también.

Heather sonrió con coquetería, ignorando la severa mirada de Astrid que reprobaba su forma de relacionarse con los chicos. Le molestaba eso de Heather cuando ella creía que las cosas se debían ganar por cuenta propia y no usando a los demás. Astrid estaba sentada junto a Mérida, mientras MK estaba con Alicia y Eve con MacGuffin.

Los pasos de Slughorn callaron las conversaciones de tajo. Los estudiantes voltearon a ver al profesor rechoncho y de bigote gracioso, cuyas canas blancas denotaban una edad alta. Él pasó entre las mesas, luciendo una sonrisa cándida y saludándolos con candidez, A Guy lo saludó con efusividad, diciéndole que conoció a su madre alabándola demasiado y que esperaba mucho de él.

—Es un placer tener a las hijas de Damián Hofferson en mi clase —pronunció él cuando notó a Astrid y Heather—. Su padre fue mi alumno, uno de los más brillantes y quien todavía me envía esas botellas de hidromiel que me gustan tanto. Sin duda, espero que ustedes dos hallan heredado sus habilidades, señoritas.

—No lo defraudaremos, profesor —respondió Astrid, irguiéndose con orgullo. Heather se limitó a asentir.

—¡Espléndido, entonces! —Slughorn se frotó las manos, satisfecho. Echó una mirada alrededor antes de empezar formalmente su clase, agitó su varita y en la pizarra comenzaron a aparecer algunas letras—. Empezaremos con unas cuantas preguntas relacionadas con la poción que haremos hoy, claro, si nos da tiempo después de terminar con la teoría. Bien, ¿quién me puede decir el uso de la poción limpia-heridas?

La mano de Astrid se levantó al instante.

—Se utiliza en la cura de heridas menores, sus efectos son los de limpiar y esterilizar la herida sobre la que se aplica. La poción en si no cura la herida, pero ayuda a evitar que se infecte —dijo con tono solemne, mostrando un porte digno de la educación impuesta por los Hofferson.

—¡Excelente respuesta, señorita Hofferson! Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —aplaudió Slughorn.

Una mano tímida se alzó, casi con duda. Slughorn le sonrió para infundirle confianza a Fishlegs Ingerman.

—Si me permite agregar, profesor, ése es sólo uno de los usos de la poción —explicó balbuceando. Heather le susurró que se tranquilizara. Fishlegs respiró profundo, preparándose para expresar mejor su respuesta—. El experto en pociones Hubert propone, en su libro _Pociones modernas y sus usos alternos,_ varias formas de mejorar la poción limpia-heridas. En lo personal, creo que las propiedades de la poción pueden incrementarse con la pluma de hipogrifo, podría mejorar su poder sanador, convirtiéndola en una poción más completa, sin tanta complejidad de elaboración.

El silencio reinó luego de eso. Fishlegs sintió que había dicho algo mal en cuanto vio como Slughorn no decía nada, pero realmente estaba meditando la respuesta.

—Me sorprende que haya leído un libro como ése, es algo que los alumnos en quinto año están viendo apenas —dijo el profesor, para luego sonreír con satisfacción—. Muy buena explicación y excelente hipótesis sobre el uso de la pluma de hipogrifo, señor Ingerman, se ha vuelto acreedor de diez puntos para su casa.

Fishlegs sonrió con modestia, mientras Hiccup y Guy le susurraron un elogio y Heather también lo hacía. Astrid lanzó una mirada llena de rencor, él se encogió en su lugar cuando la notó.

La clase continuó con Slughorn explicando las propiedades de la poción de forúnculos y preguntando de vez en cuando sobre algún detalle en particular. Astrid consiguió la mayoría de los puntos para Gryffindor durante ese tiempo, pero Guy, Hiccup y Fishlegs lograron empatar contra ella en esos honores. Mérida entornó los ojos, la clase era una pérdida de tiempo, ella quería terminar ya para acercarse más a su clase de vuelo, que es lo que realmente le importaba. Estaba tan aburrida, recargando su mejilla en su mano y su brazo en la mesa, que casi se duerme, se entretuvo mandándose notas con Alicia y MK sobre cómo Hofferson fruncía el ceño cada vez que uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw participaba.

* * *

><p>El aula de Transformaciones poseía enormes ventanales de cristal transparente que prodigaban de luz y una vista magnífica del castillo; las butacas de fina madera estaban esparcidas en círculo en las orillas, donde los estudiantes se sentaban en grupos de tres. Había jaulas con exóticos animales dentro, y perchas con aves que cantaban o gorgojaban escandalosamente. Jack y Eugene se sentaron junto a Courtney Babcock, la chica rubia asentía y reía bobamente con cada palabra y broma que hacían o decían esos dos. Unos asientos más al centro, Eep y Rapunzel escribían en un pergamino, mientras Johnny se entretenía mirando cada animal y haciendo ruidos extraños para imitarlo. Ruffnut estaba sola en una mesa junto a la puerta, haciendo garabatos en su pergamino y recargando su mentón en su mano. Justo en medio del aula, estaba una percha con una serpiente de tonalidades verdes y azules metalizadas, ojos de un azul oscuro muy particular que mantenía la barbilla en alto.<p>

La puerta se abrió de golpe, rompiendo la calma con la que se enfocaban en escribir en el pergamino, los estudiantes levantaron la mirada para ver a unos agitados Tuffnut y Snotlout entrar a clases. El primero, por alguna razón desconocida, tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, el segundo estaba reclamándole sobre qué su versión de atajo no tenía nada que ver con el significado de la palabra.

—Espera, ¿Qué no un atajo se trata de tomar una ruta diferente cada vez? —preguntó Tuffnut, provocando una risa general en el salón y que Snotlout se palmeara la cara con fastidio.

—Cállate, tarado —profirió Snotlout, cansado. Dirigió su atención a la percha del centro del aula, con exactitud, hacia la serpiente que les dirigía una mirada que le erizó el pelo.

—¡Guau, una serpiente! —exclamó Tuffnut con fascinación, se acercó algunos pasos para apreciarla mejor—. De saber que podía traer una, la habría comprado en lugar de una lechuza.

La serpiente rodó los ojos antes de saltar en frente de ellos, convirtiéndose en la figura de una mujer alta, vestida con una túnica color azul petróleo y una capa corta de seda negra; con el cabello negro trenzado de lado, piel blanca, cara con rasgos femeninos y nariz chata que no quitaba el encanto de su rostro. Tuffnut y Snotlout se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

—Eso fue asombroso —propuso Tuffnut en cuanto reunió la suficiente concentración para hablar—. Aterrador, pero asombroso.

—Es bueno saber que su capacidad para hablar no está tan deteriorada como su sentido del tiempo, señor Thorston —dijo ella, apreciando de alguna forma el halago—. Tal vez convendría convertirlos en un reloj de bolsillo, para que lleguen a la hora exacta.

—Venir aquí fue todo un lío —exclamó Snotlout consternado.

—Entonces será en un mapa, así tal vez podrían encontrar sus asientos —finalizó antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a los demás.

Tuffnut y Snotlout se sentaron junto Ruffnut, su hermano la saludó con una sonrisa y ella rodó los ojos.

—Bien, ahora que están todos, podemos comenzar formalmente —hizo un movimiento con su varita en el aire, donde aparecieron letras escritas con tinta luminiscente—. Soy muy práctica en cuanto a mis enseñanzas, prefiero la táctica antes que la teoría y quiero que aprendan muy bien lo básico para ir avanzando a cosas más difíciles. En mi clase habrá pocos trabajos escritos, pero eso no significa que no tendrán que leer.

—¿Leer? —Tuffnut abrió los ojos de golpes, sus mejillas palidecieron y su boca se sintió seca—. ¡Pensaba que íbamos a hacer magia!

Las risas estallaron en el salón, incluso Pansy emitió una leve sonrisa.

—Creo que has sido engañado, amigo —exclamó Jack desde lo alto de los asientos—. No sólo leeremos, también —hizo una pausa dramática— escribiremos.

La ola de risas se hizo el doble cuando el comentario causó que la tez de Tuffnut se tornara más pálida y comenzara a hiperventilarse.

—Ya, calma —pidió Pansy, palmeando la cabeza de Tuffnut como si fuera un perro—. Parece ser que tendremos que ir a lo más básico para que el señor Thorston no tenga problemas en la clase, y que no muera de un paro cardíaco.

Algunos soltaron una risita.

—Bien, primero, debemos empezar por saber cómo sostener una varita y los movimientos necesarios en un duelo de magia —dijo Parkinson, pidiendo a Courtney y a Rapunzel que bajaran para dar una demostración, sabía que como hijas de familias de sangre pura, ellas conocerían de eso.

—¿Venimos a aprender magia o pasos de bailarina? —protestó Snotlout, ganando una mirada amenazante de Courtney.

—Al parecer, el señor Thorston no es el único que necesita aprender lo básico, señor Jorgenson —espetó Pansy con calma, ocasionando que el chico se sonrojara y se callara al instante—. Bien, ¿quién puede decirme por qué es importante que veamos esto?

Johnny dejó de prestarle atención a las jaulas y perchas, para levantar la mano y contestar.

—No conozco mucho sobre el tema, pero creo que es porque a los magos y brujas nacidos en una familia de sangre pura les enseñan sobre el uso correcto de la varita y las posturas adecuadas para empezar un duelo —explicó, recordando con dificultad lo poco que sabía sobre eso.

—Buena respuesta, señor Stein, cinco puntos para Hufflepuff —apremió Parkinson. Johnny saltó emocionado—. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no estoy haciendo ninguna distinción entre sangre pura o sangre muggle, para mí no hay tanta diferencia. Es un ejercicio básico que les servirá mucho.

Pansy les pidió a Courtney y Rapunzel que mostraran las posturas básicas, que sus compañeros tendrían que tratar de imitar. Eep tomó a Ginger con cuidado, poniendo tanta atención como nunca en su vida pues quería ser una buena dueña de su varita. Por su parte, Jack y Eugene no prestaron nada de atención, ya les habían enseñado sobre las posturas en un duelo de magia. Eugene, heredero de los Fitzherbert, fue criado bajo el cuidado extremo de sus leales sirvientas, que le enseñaron todo lo que requeriría cuando fuese presentado formalmente en la sociedad mágica de la nobleza. Jack tuvo una educación similar por parte de su familia adoptiva, los Rosier, quienes le proporcionaron instructores de la mejor calidad. Por eso, se encontraban planeando una broma, después de todo, no podían presumir de un título si no hacían nada para demostrarlo.

Ruffnut seguía haciendo caricaturas sobre las extrañas posiciones que Rapunzel y Courtney hacían, al tiempo que su hermano y Snotlout trataban, en vano, de imitar a las dos chicas. Mavis apuntaba todo, su habilidad de dibujo era buena porque representaciones perfectas de sus compañeras eran pintadas en su cuaderno, a su lado, Marius Prince e Isaac Pearson alababan su trabajo.

—Tomando la varita de este modo, no sólo permite comodidad, sino también precisión —finalizó Babcock su demostración.

Pansy asintió complacida.

—Buen trabajo, señoritas. Se han hecho merecedoras de cinco puntos, para cada una.

—Fue un placer, profesora Parkinson —dijo Courtney, con una gran sonrisa pretensiosa. Rapunzel hizo el mismo gesto, sólo que su sonrisa fue más sincera. Ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos.

Ruffnut hizo una caricatura de Courtney con una boca demasiado grande para su cara y con un letrero que la señalaba de lameculos, que recibió un elogio de su hermano y Snotlout.

—Bien, seguiremos viendo esto también en clase de defensa —dijo Pansy—. Ahí practicaremos un hechizo básico para perfeccionarlo, y luego comenzaremos con hechizos de más alto nivel. Al final de curso tendremos un examen, que les aseguro, les encantara. Esto es todo por el momento.

En cuanto la clase se dio por terminada, los estudiantes salieron rápido para dirigirse al comedor. Ruffnut quiso ir con su hermano, pero él le dijo que tenía planeado ir con Snotlout, debido a que terminarían una competencia que habían comenzado la noche anterior en el dormitorio. Algo que tenía relación con quien aguantaba más parado sobre su cabeza, Ruffnut quería unírseles, si se trataba de competencias locas y sin sentido, ella estaba dispuesta a participar.

—Lo siento, Ruff, sólo es para Hufflepuff —Tuffnut se rascó la cabeza, esperando que su hermana lo entendiera—. Los prefectos nos dijeron que nadie más podía participar.

—Está bien —dijo ella a regañadientes.

— Prometo que pronto haremos una de nuestras salidas a recorrer este viejo castillo —dijo Tuffnut de inmediato.

—No tienes que hacerlo, idiota —lo golpeó en el hombro—. No necesito eso, sólo que no quiero perderme la oportunidad de ver cómo te lastimas, eso sería una desperdicio total.

—Lo que tú digas, Ruff —le dijo con una sonrisa despidiéndose de ella y yendo con Snotlout donde los prefectos de su casa, Jonah Michaelis y Katherine Strasser, conversaban con los demás chicos de Hufflepuff

Ruffnut se quedó parada un momento, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago, algo que era nuevo y, a la vez, molesto. Decidió no darle importancia y fue directo al comedor, sin ver que unos estudiantes de mayor grado la observaban a la distancia, hablando entre sí y asintiendo cuando llegaron a una conclusión.

En el comedor, Eep seguía zapándose toda la comida que podía. Sus compañeros se sorprendían al ver que su vientre siempre lucía plano a pesar de sus atracones. Wee estaba como ido, perdido en alguna parte de sus pensamientos, masticando un trozo de carne con lentitud.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Wee? —le preguntó Rapunzel cortando con delicadeza algunos trozos de carne. Éste no le respondió de inmediato, sino que terminó de pasar el pedazo de carne para hablar.

—Nada, me preguntaba por qué Ferret y Manny no me han saludado aún —dijo ausente.

Rapunzel le dedicó una sonrisa conmovida, sabía que la amistad entre esos tres era profunda y que Wee lamentaba no haber quedado en Gryffindor.

—Pronto lo harán, Wee, de eso estoy segura, sólo que ahora están hablando más con los de su casa para llevar buenas relaciones —pronunció, dándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Gracias —fue lo último que dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en comer.

—La clase con la profesora Parkinson fue muy interesante, no sabía que tomar una varita fuera tan difícil —dijo Johnny, sacando la suya y examinándola con cuidado—. Si consigo hacer bien los hechizos, puedo ganar más puntos para Hufflepuff.

Rapunzel hizo un gesto de comprensión.

—En lo personal, no me importa ganar puntos, pero acepto que la sana competencia es divertida —comentó para después llevarse un poco de carne a la boca.

—Lo que yo espero son las clases de vuelo —la voz de Johnny estaba llena de emoción, imaginando como volaría sintiendo el fresco viento en su cara y, cuando fuera parte del equipo de quidditch, tendría el mejor puesto, el de buscador. Bueno, esperaba eso, se había enterado que el equipo de Hufflepuff carecía de buscador. Podía verse en el campo de quidditch, buscando de forma incansable la snitch y prodigándole de gloria a su casa.

—Eh, Johnny, estás babeando —Rapunzel le entregó una servilleta para que limpiara el camino de baba que cubría sus labios y mentón.

Él agradeció el gesto.

—Guarda alguna para Eep —dijo él, mirando a su compañera comerse otra pieza de pollo, embarrando sus mejillas y manos de grasas. Rapunzel rió con suavidad, de verdad que Eep era todo una espectáculo.

Eep levantó el rostro para enfrentarse con sus amigos, pero su fruncido ceño no tuvo el efecto adecuado debido a la pieza de pollo en su boca. Rapunzel y Johnny estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Quew low grawcioso? —preguntó, sin sacar la pieza de su boca, esto provocó más risas de ellos.

El grito de una chica desde la mesa de Gryffindor interrumpió el momento. Voltearon para ver como un pollo frito bailaba sobre la mesa con movimientos atrevidos y deslumbrantes. El pollo se paseaba en la mesa de Gryffindor ocasionando risas y asco al mismo tiempo. Mérida no podía creer lo que veía y el asqueroso pollo bailarín se paró frente a ella ofreciéndole un espectáculo personal de una danza escocesa mal interpretada. Mérida soltó una carcajada llena de ronquidos que causó tanta gracia como el pollo bailarían.

De repente, el pollo comenzó a cantar. Ver como el agujero del cuello del animal se movía simulando ser una boca, era inusual y algo aterrador.

—_I'm a slave for you… _—era una canción muggle, Mérida pudo identificarla. Quien la cantaba era una mujer rubia que salía bailando de una forma muy sensual en un vídeo. Elinor le había prohíbo terminantemente verlo.

Astrid estaba francamente harta de esa ridiculez y decidió ignorar todo volviendo su atención a su plato, pero tal parecía que el pollo se había enojado por su falta de interés porque ahora estaba dándole un baile personal, con movimientos dignos de una bailarina exótica borracha. Astrid casi rompe la cuchara tratando de controlarse, levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Jack y Eugene reían por lo bajo. Ella vio como Eugene movía su varita provocando los raros movimientos en el pollo frito sin cabeza.

—Esos idiotas —masculló rechinando los dientes, justo cuando el pollo le cantaba que quería ser su esclavo.

Por otra parte, Hiccup rodó los ojos, ese tipo de bromas no era particularmente de su agrado, en vez de eso, se enfrascó en terminar de leer el libro de pociones por completo. Había obtenido unos cuantos puntos en clase de Slughorn, así que debía esforzarse más. Guy y Fishlegs discutían qué clase de hechizo estarían usando los que controlaban el pollo. Heather se divertía viendo el ceño fruncido de su hermana.

Jack y Eugene estaban extasiados, pensaban que el hechizo no funcionaría a la primera, pero lo habían logrado.

—Nada mal para el comienzo, hermano —sonrió Eugene.

Jack soltó una gran carcajada, jugando con su cayado y disfrutando del éxito.

—Faltó usar el puré de papas, dejaremos eso para otro día —dijo.

La broma fue parada por McGonagall que anunció que debían volver a clases. Eugene dejó al pollo en paz, asegurándose de que volviera a su sitio en el platón y se levantó junto con Jack, celebrando una broma bien realizada.

* * *

><p>La clase de Encantamientos con el pequeño profesor Flitwick era divertida y entretenida. Se toparon de nuevo Ravenclaw con Gryffindor. Comenzaron aprendiendo el movimiento adecuado de la varita para el encantamiento levitatorio, un hechizo que practicaran con ayuda de plumas.<p>

—Es uno de los hechizos más básicos en el repertorio de un mago —explicó Flitwick, sonriendo animosamente—. Sin embargo, no muchos pueden hacerlo bien. Como bien saben, se cambió el plan de estudios en Hogwarts, ahora se busca que los alumnos, en su primer año, entiendan bien las bases de la magia. Por lo tanto, veremos cosas básicas en este curso.

Entonces, dio la indicación para que comenzaran.

Fishlegs volvió a leer sus apuntes, asegurándose de que los pasos eran los adecuados, respirando con tranquilidad, enfocándose en su objetivo y musitando el hechizo cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Guy tuvo que admitir que su compañero tenía raros rituales para hacer hechizos, él por su parte, prefería la prueba y el error; lo intentó algunas veces cambiando la entonación e incluso el movimiento de la varita, no lo logró como esperaba, pero no se sintió defraudado. Al su lado derecho, Victoire Weasley fruncía su pecosa nariz cuando sus intentos no lograron mover siquiera la pluma, como la primera de su familia en ir a Hogwarts, tenía ciertas expectativas que cubrir.

Astrid había prestado atención a las indicaciones, fijándose como nadie en el movimiento, la pronunciación y la ejecución, respiró hondo antes de mover su varita con delicadeza.

—_Wingardium Leviosa_ —pronunció, cuidando mucho la forma de nombrar las palabras, sintiendo la magia moverse hacia la varita.

En cuestión de segundos, la pluma frente a ella comenzó a elevarse con lentitud, sacudiéndose ligeramente ante la menor presión. Mérida y MK miraron embobadas a la plumita viajar por el aire. Astrid sonrió satisfecha.

—Excelente, señorita Hofferson —apremió Flitwick, impresionado con la calidad del ejercicio.

Astrid se regodeó de sí misma, incapaz de ocultar lo orgullosa que se sentía en ese momento.

—¡Wow, Hiccup también lo hizo profesor! —saltó Heather, con entusiasmo.

Entonces, dejaron de observar a Astrid para enfocarse en la pluma de Hiccup que bailaba con gracia y delicadeza por los aires, haciendo maromas y vueltas siguiendo las florituras hechas por su varita, casi como si la pluma tuviese viva propia. Cuando terminó, la pluma descendió de nuevo hasta su lugar de origen.

—¡Perfecta ejecución, señor Haddock! —la voz chillona del profesor ahora se notaba más emocionada que antes, muy contento de que un nuevo alumno tuviera ese impresionante control sobre la pluma, muchos no lo lograban.

—Gracias —Hiccup musitó de forma apenas audible, luego se encogió de hombros cuando Guy le palmeó la espalda haciéndole saber que lo había hecho bien, Fishlegs estaba impresionado y Heather se regodeaba con el ceño fruncido de su hermana.

Hiccup pudo sentir la mirada rencorosa de Astrid sobre él, por lo que le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella sólo volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, enfadada.

—Muchos de mis alumnos no logran manejar este hechizo con la misma gracia que usted, eso vale para su casa cinco puntos —le informó. Las mejillas de Hiccup se colorearon de rojo, pero el profesor siguió con su elogio—. Siga así y pronto usted dará la clase.

El profesor estalló en una pequeña carcajada ante su propio chiste, sin darse cuenta del bochornoso momento por el que lo estaba haciendo pasar.

—Muy bien, parece ser que está generación es muy prometedora —Flitwick sonreía, orgulloso—. Continuemos con la lección.

Después, Guy y Fishlegs lograron hacer flotar sus plumas, seguidos por Mérida, MK y Alistair. Heather lo hizo, pero su pluma cayó directo a la cara de su hermana, por alguna extraña razón. MacGuffin y Macintosh lo hicieron bien. Mitch Downe logró hacer explotar su pluma, su cara quedó cubierta por hollín negro, pero él seguía sin entender qué era lo que había ocurrido.

—Dijiste mal el hechizo, Downe —le susurró Kwan, agitando su mano en su nariz para alejar el olor chamuscado—. Es _Wingardium Leviosa_, no _Bombardeamos Todaslascosas_.

—Así que debíamos hacerla flotar y no estallar…. —dijo Mitch atendiendo por primera vez a la explicación y haciendo una expresión de entendimiento, que causó que Flitwick pensará que también habría sus excepciones en cuanto a talento.

* * *

><p>La clase de Defensa comenzó con el repaso de las posturas de duelo, luego la profesora les había enseñado el hechizo de desarme más básico de todos. Johnny saltaba de la emoción por empezar la práctica y Eep estaba ansiosa. Rapunzel y Wee fueron de los pocos que mantuvo la compostura.<p>

Pansy hizo una demostración personal en el mejorado salón de DCAO. Era una aula muy espaciosa, con piso de azulejos blancos y negros colocados en domino, ventanas amplias, un candelabro de fino cuarzo cortado (donado por la familia de Pansy) y, justo en el medio, un enorme muñeco de madera que poseía una varita falsa, simulando ser un contrincante.

—Es un hechizo relativamente sencillo, pero ha habido casos en que incluso aurores "calificados" —se mofó de la palabra— fallan de forma estrepitosa al conjurarlo.

Sacó su varita, enfrentó al muñeco de madera y dio unas últimas indicaciones.

—_Expelliarmus _—dijo con calma, logrando que la varita de su contrincante saliera volando y obteniendo una ovación—. Recuerden, es básico, pero si logran desarmar a su enemigo antes, lo demás será fácil.

Entonces, formó varias parejas, combinando Hufflepuff con Slytherin, sin importarle el gesto de desencantó de algunos tejones. Ruffnut quedó con Rapunzel, la primera hizo una expresión de disgusto al toparse con la otra rubia, si bien no la conocía demasiado, había notado su porte recto, su rostro suave y su voz delicada para pensar que era como una de esas niñas criadas de una familia rica. Jack quiso quedarse con Eugene, pero lo pusieron con Eep, con una sonrisa resignada tuvo que conocer a esa chica de grandes dientes y músculos impresionantes.

—Quedo a tu cuidado, Croods —dijo abriendo los brazos para mostrar su absoluta confianza en ella.

—Eres muy raro —fue la respuesta de Eep, que perpleja no comprendía por qué Jackson no tenía calzado—. ¿Te robaron tus zapatos o qué?

Jack negó, riendo quedamente.

—No me gusta usarlos —contestó, moviendo los pequeños dedos de sus pies de forma graciosa—. Además —continuó Jack, dándole vueltas a su cayado— me cortan la inspiración.

—¿Inspiración para qué? —inquirió Eep.

Jack emitió una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Para la diversión —fue su respuesta, dejando muy confundida a Eep.

Wee quedó con Courtney, para el gran disgusto de la rubia chica.

—¿Por qué siempre me toca con los raritos? —musitó con desagrado, sin ocultar su mueca desdeñosa.

Johnny quedó con Marius. Elena Craig tuvo la mala suerte de quedar con el patético casanova de Snotlout, que comenzó a coquetearle sin resultados.

—No te preocupes, lindura, no me pondré rudo, no quiero arruinar esa bella cara tuya —le dijo giñándole un ojo.

Ella hizo una arcada.

—Piérdete, Jorgenson —le espetó, alejándose tres pasos de él.

Mavis terminó con Tuffnut, quien la observaba como esperando que sucediera algo asombroso, pues sabía de la naturaleza vampírica de ella. Eugene se unió a Jacob Evenice, un chico de cabello cobrizo y revuelto, cuya sonrisa carecía de algunos dientes. Los restantes, fueron alumnos de Hufflepuff, que tuvieron que acoplarse entre sí.

Pansy dio la orden de comienzo, y los alumnos empezaron a gritar el hechizo y hacer las posturas de duelo. El salón se vio inundado entonces de las exclamaciones de los estudiantes, que intentaban con esfuerzo lograrlo. Sin embargo, la exclamación de Tuffnut Thorston, al salir volando por los aires para aterrizar del otro lado del salón de su posición original, había sido suficiente para que la clase completa volteara a ver a la menuda figura de Mavis, sosteniendo la varita en alto.

—Buena puntería y los movimientos con la varita han sido los correctos. Cinco puntos para Slytherin, señorita Mavis —concedió Pansy, con las manos en la cadera, satisfecha con su desempeño.

—¡Eso fue increíble, Mavis! —apremió Isaac, sin ocultar su emoción. Elena y Marius emitieron un elogio igual.

Ella sonrió halagada, mostrando sus colmillos, pero esa vez ninguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin retrocedió asustado, excepto por los Hufflepuff, que la miraban con recelo. Tomas Xarxus y Miranda Orson, compañeros de casa de Tuffnut, fueron a auxiliarlo, pero éste se levantó con una gran sonrisa pidiendo una repetición, dejándolos mudos y pensando que quizás —y sólo quizás— el golpe había afectado de alguna forma su sanidad mental.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—pronunció Ruffnut de pronto, agitando su varita y desarmando a Rapunzel con destreza.

—Sorprendente —musitó Rapunzel, mirando su mano vacía y luego a la rubia Slytherin, que tenía una sonrisa altanera en el rostro

—Buena ejecución, es la primera en _desarmar_ a su contrincante —evaluó Pansy—. La señorita Drácula y la señorita Thorston merecen cinco puntos, para cada una

Ruffnut ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, dando una mirada de reojo a su hermano que había dejado de sonreír y se cruzaba de brazos, enfurruñado. Era obvio que no le había gustado nada que Ruffnut lograra hacer el hechizo. Eep había visto cómo Ruffnut lo había hecho y decidió que la mejor forma de lograrlo era imitándola, así que tomó Ginger con cuidado y la agitó.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—exclamó con fuerza.

Jack vio a su cayado salir disparado hacia atrás fuera de sus manos y quedar clavado en una de las paredes, no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación de asombro. El desarme se había sentido realmente fuerte.

—¡Wow, Eep, eso fue alucinante! —gritó Johnny, corriendo donde ella y tomando sus manos, para comenzar a saltar de la emoción.

—Fue cosa de Ginger, no mía —dijo con modestia.

Johnny asintió, comprensivo. Eep les había hablado sobre el momento en qué nombró a su varita, y de hecho, él planeaba ponerle un nombre a la suya también. Aunque muchos se preguntaron quién nargles era Ginger.

—Parece que las chicas son las que mejor desempeño han tenido en mi clase —convino decir Pansy, con una sonrisa ladeada y tomando su mentón, pensativa—. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff, pero me temo que tendrá que disculparse con el señor Overland, señorita Croods.

—Descuide, profesora —interrumpió Jack, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. Son cosas que pasan, puedo invocarlo de regreso si quiero.

Dicho esto, extendió su mano. El cayado en la pared comenzó a moverse, desprendiéndose sin esfuerzo para llegar donde Jack lo esperaba, ante el asombro de sus compañeros.

—Además, no diga que sólo las chicas tienen talento —al decirlo, proclamó el mismo hechizo desarmando a Eep al instante—, que también los chicos lo tenemos.

—Tiene razón, señor Overland, cinco puntos para usted por defender bien una causa y por ser el primero de los chicos en lograrlo —Pansy le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, que Jack supo responder por igual—. Bien, sigamos adelante, no dejaré que se vayan de aquí hasta que hayan perfeccionado el hechizo.

La clase siguió sin problemas. Rapunzel encontró algunos problemas para conjurar bien el desarme, pero pudo hacerlo al tercer intento. Johnny lo hizo hasta los seis intentos, Eugene a los cuatro y Courtney al segundo. Mientras tanto, Tuffnut seguía siendo derribado por la fuerza brutal del _Expelliarmus_ de Mavis.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó la vampiresa, después de derribarlo por décima vez.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —respondió exaltado, sus ojos azules refulgían con un brillo casi demente—. ¡Es asombroso y aterrador! ¡Me encanta!

Mavis pensó que su padre tenía razón sobre los humanos, en especial Tuffnut, era muy raro.

Snotlout estaba en problemas, Elena había llegado a su límite de soportar sus coqueteos, agitaba su varita con destreza, desarmándolo sin piedad.

—¡Oye, eso es hacer trampa! —le espetó a la chica, la décimo quinta vez que su varita salió disparada de sus manos.

—No es hacer trampa, es poner a un idiota en su lugar —regresó Elena, divirtiéndose como una sádica de la situación.

Pansy dio por terminada la clase, los estudiantes se veían agotados, pero hicieron una mueca que reflejaba sus deseos de seguir. Eso le satisfacía.

—Tranquilos, chicos y chicas —pronunció con diversión—, tendremos tiempo de sobra en las clases siguientes.

—¿Y vendrá tan guapa como hoy, profesora Parkinson? —inquirió Eugene con picardía.

Pansy negó con una sonrisa. Ese chico le recordaba a Blaise Zabini, uno de los pocos amigos que tenía.

—Eso no te ayudará a ganar puntos, Fitzherbert —le respondió. Eugene hizo ojos de borreguito regañado—. Ni tampoco eso, pero sí, vendré muy guapa, como siempre.

Eugene compartió la misma sonrisa cómplice con Pansy, justo como Jack lo había hecho. Los estudiantes abandonaron el aula, presurosos, pues la última clase del día era la de vuelo y no querían perdérsela.

—Oye, Jack, nos toca con Gryffindor —le dijo Eugene, caminando a su lado.

Jack pareció meditar un poco sus palabras, pero Eugene podía leer su expresión a la perfección. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos días desde que se conocieron, pero Eugene aseguraba que la sonrisa que en ese momento aparecía en el rostro de Overland, aseguraba algo bueno.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Jack, conectando sus mirada con la del otro—. Una muy buena idea, que nos asegurará que todos en la escuela sepan nuestros nombres.

—Te escucho, Jack. Cuenta conmigo para todo, soy tu humilde servidor —reverenció, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

Jack asintió.

—La haremos en grande, Gene —dijo con convicción—, la haremos en grande.

* * *

><p>En uno de los pasillos, un grupo de Gryffindor de quinto año se reunió para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos relevantes del día. Los prefectos, Miriam y Fabian, lideraban la junta.<p>

—Entonces, ¿quién es el Slytherin escogido para este año? —preguntó un chico regordete, con lentes y rubio—. La novatada tiene que ser muy especial, después de todo, Flint ha sido nombrado prefecto y todos saben de las estúpidas reglas que propuso en su casa. Será muy divertido ver su cara cuando vea que no sirvieron de nada.

—Tranquilo, Marcus, que ya tenemos objetivo localizado —dijo Miriam, sonriendo oscuramente—. Este año fue difícil pues muchos de ellos siguen siendo sangre pura —se mofó—, pero siempre hay puntos débiles de los que puedes sacar beneficio.

—¿Y bien, quién ha sido elegido? —preguntó una chica muy guapa, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Miriam hizo una expresión aterradora.

—Lo sabrás después de la clase de vuelo, he convencido a los prefectos de Hufflepuff que nos ayuden —informó—. Hubiese sido genial que también estuvieran los de Ravenclaw, pero ellos se negaron. Bueno, más divertido para nosotros, supongo.

Después de la derrota de Voldemort, los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaban en las tres casas que participaron en la guerra, se unieron contra la casa traidora y cobarde. En especial, los Gryffindor. Estos habían hecho una nueva tradición para los nuevos alumnos. La novatada leona, le decían. Consistía en gastarle bromas a un alumno de nuevo ingreso de Slytherin y luego dejarle atado en el patio principal hasta que amaneciera.

Y ahora estaban planeando la novata de este año, en la cual asistirían Mérida, Astrid, MK y Alicia, más sus demás compañeros, sin saber de qué se trataba.

* * *

><p>La clase de vuelo del profesor Norte estaba divida en dos grupos formados por la unión de dos casas del colegio. Esto se debía a que Norte había notado la distancia que existía entre las casas, especialmente con Slytherin, por eso, su forma de impartir su clase era juntar las cuatro casas y formar equipos entre ellas para que se formaran alianzas y se quitaran prejuicios. No había dado buenos resultados en los últimos años, pero Norte era obstinado y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Ese año sería ayudado por los prefectos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff si lo necesitaba.<p>

Norte era un mago hábil, ex auror, de 68 años y una larga barba blanca. Vestía siempre túnicas de colores rojos brillantes o azules electrizantes, cubiertas de un grueso abrigo de piel de ratas de fuego rusas. Tenía dos espadas como varita, que sacaba cuando la emoción le ganaba, lo cual era muy seguido, de acuerdo a sus estudiantes.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a su primera clase de vuelo, queridos niños! —exclamó con marcado acento ruso—. Espero que ésta sea una buena experiencia y no un trauma que los haga dejar la escoba antes de montarla.

Rió agarrando su gran barriga; los novatos se miraron con recelo entre sí, sin comprender nada el humor ácido de su profesor.

—Para empezar, los equipos serán formados por dos casas cada uno. En el horario venía por escrito quienes serán sus compañeros —les informó.

La mayoría de los de Gryffindor hicieron una mueca de contrariedad al saber que los Slytherin serían de su equipo. Astrid se cruzó de brazos, inquieta ante la idea de trabajar con Overland y Fitzherbert, pues presentía que esos dos harían de todo, menos trabajar. Por otra parte, Mérida y MK no tenían el mismo problema, de hecho, les daba igual. Con cautela, se formó el primer equipo, y Norte pidió que hicieran una fila en forma horizontal, dando una orden similar para el equipo formado por los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff. Luego, sacó una de sus espadas, moviéndola diestramente haciendo que las escobas de los chicos aparecieran frente a ellos.

—Disculpe, profesor —interrumpió Jack, logrando que Norte lo observara con atención—, traigo mi cayado, que sirve como varita y como escoba, ¿no hay ningún problema si lo uso?

—Puedes usarlo, Overland —le respondió Norte de forma enérgica.

Como fuese, Jack sonrió al obtener el permiso. Norte prosiguió con la clase, indicando a los alumnos como invocar sus escobas. Era sencillo, explicaba, sólo deben poner la mano derecha sobre la escoba y decir "arriba". Muy simple de hecho.

—Arriba —pidió Mérida, logrando que la escoba comenzara a ascender de forma perezosa- Ella se desesperó y puso más empeño, casi gritando, pero la escoba parecía no tener ganas de cooperar, tardó bastante en llegar a su mano.

—Se parece a ti, Mérida —le dijo con una sonrisa MK, ella todavía no lograba que la escoba se moviera, pero se divertía de verla—. También se tarda en despertar.

—Muy graciosa, MK —comentó la pelirroja con acidez.

—Arriba —ordenó Astrid, lográndolo al primer intento, se sintió satisfecha con ese logro, y espero ser la primera de la clase en invocar su escoba muy rápido, pero no fue así.

Al estar tan concentrada no se dio cuenta de que el primero había sido Hiccup. Él sólo llamó a su escoba con un tono bajo e inseguro, extendiendo su mano que temblaba nerviosa. La magia había actuado tan fuerte, que la escoba se alzó con tanta rapidez y fuerza que trastabilló a atrás tratando de controlarla. Guy, Heather y Fishlegs le miraron impresionados. Norte reconoció su talento, otorgándole cinco puntos. Astrid frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte, que Mérida temió que la fricción la dejara sin dientes.

—Cálmate, Hofferson —le dijo. No sabía que ella pudiera tomarse tan en serio su desempeño en clases.

—Estoy calmada —replicó Astrid de inmediato, concentrándose en saber exactamente en qué había fallado al llamar a la escoba para enmendar las faltas.

Al final de la fila, Jack y Eugene la observaban con detenimiento, burlándose sobre la severidad en un rostro tan joven. Mientras, Eep y Rapunzel trataban de elevar sus escobas, ambas sin conseguirlo con mucho éxito. Johnny sostenía su Saeta Esmeralda No. 14, él no había tenido problemas al llamar a su escoba. Por su parte, Wee estaba ido como siempre, tenía la mano extendida y proclamaba la orden, pero ni se esforzaba en hacerlo y se notaba.

—Ustedes pueden, chicas, así seremos parte del equipo —dijo Johnny, dejándose llevar de nuevo por sus fantasías.

—No creo que el quidditch sea lo mío, Johnny —informó Rapunzel—. Mi padre intentó enseñarme cuando era más pequeña y no fueron muy alentadores los resultados.

—¡Pero ahora estamos Hogwarts! —exclamó Johnny, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Yo aprenderé muy bien a volar y te ayudaré si tienes problemas al hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Las mejillas de Rapunzel adquirieron un leve rubor rosado, ella desvió sus ojos de los de Johnny, la mirada de él brillaba con determinación, a pesar de tener sólo 11 años.

—Gracias, Johnny —le dijo ella, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Para eso están los amigos, eh —comentó él, luego se dirigió a Wee y a Eep—. La promesa también es para ustedes dos.

—Sí, sí, gracias, Johnny —Eep estaba tan ofuscada con hacer que su escoba se moviera, que desestimó sus palabras—. ¡Tonto cacharro!

Rapunzel y Johnny se miraron el uno al otro y rieron.

—Creo que la ayudaré un poco, las promesas se deben cumplir tan pronto como sea posible —dijo Johnny, guiñándole un ojo.

Rapunzel le respondió guiñándole un ojo ella también.

—¡Arriba! —gritó Snotlout por quinta vez, ya entre el límite de la desesperación y la furia. La escoba no se movía y eso sólo aumentó su cólera—. ¡Arriba, maldito trasto hijo de la gran…!

—Señor Jorgenson —intervino Norte, antes de que terminara.

Snotlout se sobresaltó perdiendo la concentración y ocasionando que la escoba volara directo a su cara, golpeándola con fuerza. Muchos hicieron un gesto de dolor al ver la nariz chueca de Snotlout y como de ésta escurría sangre.

—¡Alucinante! —interrumpió Tuffnut con exageración, luego dejó su escoba en el piso de nuevo (él sí la había convocado previamente) y volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez usó mucho más fuerza en la voz, logrando el mismo resultado que Snotlout.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Thorston? —le preguntó Michael Sacher.

—Por supuesto, esto fue asombroso —respondió Tuffnut con voz patosa por la sangre que se derramaba de su nariz.

Norte suspiró. Esos dos definitivamente serían un dolor de cabeza.

—Tendré que llevarlos a la enfermería. Lamentablemente no soy bueno en eso de arreglar narices y podría dejarlos peor que antes.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! —saltó Tuffnut con felicidad.

Norte se quedó en blanco por la rareza de su alumno, se sobó las sienes con cansancio, todavía no comenzaba la clase y ya estaba agotado. Antes de ir a la enfermería, dio instrucciones a los prefectos que mantuvieran la calma y que nadie volara hasta que él volviera. Si veía a alguien volar, lo vetaría de por vida de su clase antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir quidditch.

Al quedarse solos, los estudiantes novatos comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí. Los prefectos mantenían el orden, pero no imponían las reglas severamente. Jack y Eugene creyeron que sería la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar la broma, pero la voz casi gritando de Ruffnut, quien estaba siendo questionada por Mirian y Fabian, llamó su atención.

—Ya les dije que no estaba volando —espetó con dureza, taladrando con sus ojos azules a los prefectos.

Ello no achicó para nada los ánimos de los prefectos, de hecho, ambos mostraban una misteriosa sonrisa de complicidad.

—Te vimos, querida —informó Miriam Lacan, con un tono de voz que Ruffnut odió con todas sus fuerzas—. Las órdenes del profesor Norte fueron claras, nadie debe volar sin su presencia.

Todos los demás estudiantes notaron a la escena que se vivía justo en medio del grupo en total. Miriam y Fabian estaban frente a Ruffnut, que se veía muy enfadada mostrando que no se dejaría intimidar por ellos, aunque fueran en quinto y le sacaran más de 30 cm de altura.

—No sean imbéciles, no estaba haciendo nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo montar esta belleza —mostró su escoba, una _Flying_ No. 18, de madera blanca y cerdas rubias.

—Aparte de negar lo que claramente vimos, tu vocabulario deja mucho que desear, mujer —se burló Fabian, mirando a la rubia como si no tuviera remedio.

—No soy mujer —espetó con acidez, comenzaba a enfadarse y no sería bueno para esos dos—. Mi nombre es Ruffnut Thorston.

—Wow, pues con ese nombre queda claro que, en efecto, no eres mujer —dijo Reid Truman provocando las risas de los demás, excepto por los Slytherin.

Ruffnut tensó su mandíbula con fuerza.

—Porque seguramente tu nombre será de puta madre, pendejo —espetó, haciendo la mirada más temible que pudiera.

Reid Truman se encogió un poco.

—Tranquila, Bruta —intervino Fabian—, no quieras agregar más cargos a tu sentencia, así que deja de intimidar a los demás, por favor.

—Yo no he hecho nada —repitió ella, apretando los puños—. Y no es Bruta, es Ruffnut.

Fue ignorada descaradamente.

—También vimos lo que hiciste —los prefectos de Hufflepuff entraron en acción.

Ruffnut se sintió acorralada.

—¿Lo ves, querida Bruta? —Miriam sonrió con arrogancia—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar lo que hiciste y puede que yo intervenga a tu favor.

—Como si quisiera tu ayuda, cara de mono —escupió Ruffnut con rabia. Si Tuffnut estuviera ahí, seguramente se habría muerto de la risa con el apodo.

Miriam frunció su cara, ofendida de verdad por sus palabras.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción, Bruta —dijo, fingiendo pesar—. Tendré que informar al profesor Norte de tu lamentable comportamiento y falta de respeto hacia los prefectos.

—Lamento escuchar eso, entonces —la voz de Jack interrumpió la discusión, interponiéndose entre Miriam y Ruffnut—, porque tendré que volverme un buscapleitos en nombre de la justicia.

—Concuerdo con Jack —Eugene también avanzó, asegurándose de quedar un poco retirado de los prefectos hombres.

Realmente, se veía un poco gracioso que los dos chicos, más bajitos que Ruffnut, la estuvieran protegiendo. Los demás estudiantes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los compañeros de Slytherin rodeando a su compañera. Marius e Isaac estaban detrás del grupo, como cubriendo la retaguardia, mientras Elena y Mavis flanqueaban los lados derecho e izquierdo, respectivamente. Courtney Babcock se mantenía un poco alejada, pero eso era porque mantenía a raya a cualquiera que se atreviese a decir algo extraño contra su compañera, no era porque sintiera una especie de lealtad a Ruffnut, sino que Adrián y Rebeca Robinson habían sido claros con las reglas de su casa.

En ese momento, sólo pasaba una idea por la mente de los Slytherin, se protegerían entre ellos a toda costa.

—No te metas en esto, Overland —pidió Jonah Michaelis, prefecto de Hufflepuff, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la mirada de ese grupito, en especial, por la de Jackson—. Tu compañera cometió una infracción a las reglas y tiene que recibir su castigo por ello.

—¡Cierto! Éste no es tu problema —espetó Ruffnut entre dientes. Odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

Jackson no se movió ni un centímetro. De hecho, su cara adquirió mucha más determinación.

—Entiendo lo del castigo, pero no entiendo el dilema —dijo despacio, manteniendo su cayado recargado en su hombro—. Dices que mi compañera fue descubierta volando, pero difiero sobre eso. Por lo que sé, volar significar estar a una altura de más de dos metros, sino sólo estás flotando, y el profesor no dijo nada sobre flotar en la clase.

La expresión en los rostros de Jonah y Fabian se endureció ante la osadía de aquel chico, identificaron rápidamente que les traería muchos problemas a futuro si no lo ponían en su lugar de inmediato. Quisieron replicar, pero se dieron cuenta de que Jackson no estaba solo. Eugene se colocó al lado de su amigo, en sus ojos no se veía amenaza, sin embargo, sobresalía la determinación y la astucia necesarias para idear una venganza.

—Ése no es el punto, Overland —convino decir Katherine Strasser, para bajar los ánimos—. Las reglas son las reglas y tienen que cumplirse.

Courtney Babcock rodó los ojos y resopló con indignación.

—Me he leído todo el reglamento de Hogwarts, no hay ninguna regla que diga que flotar en una clase esté penado —interrumpió, con voz sibilante y sin evitar sonar presuntuosa, viéndose las uñas como si aquello ya le tuviera harta—. Además, aunque los prefectos gocen de ciertos privilegios, están obligados a hacer cumplir las normas de forma honesta y responsable.

—Babcock tiene razón —dijo Elena, con fervor—. Thorston no estaba volando y lo saben.

Miriam tuvo que admitir que Adrián Flint había motivado muy bien a los pocos estudiantes que habían ingresado a Slytherin. Lo maldijo en su cabeza, las estúpidas reglas le estaban dando problemas. Había pensado que sería fácil amedrentar a Ruffnut, pero no contaba con que sus demás compañeros la ayudaran.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —la voz de Norte, gruesa y con acento ruso, disipó un poco la bola que se había congregado alrededor.

Antes de que Jack o Eugene o Ruffnut pudieran decir algo, los prefectos habían ido con Norte a informar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, esto, claro, añadiendo más detalles. Norte, cansando de ese día, no atendió a las explicaciones de la rubia, aunque no era de castigos severos; limpiar los trofeos de la escuela no sería muy complicado, pero Miriam tenía un plan y nada la detendría.

—De hecho, profesor, se me ocurre algo mejor —le dijo, con una sonrisa amable—. Hagrid necesita ayuda para encontrar a los thestral que se escaparon el año pasado. Aunque es una alumna de nuevo ingreso, le vendría bien esa experiencia, además con el nuevo acuerdo que se estipuló con las criaturas del bosque, no estaría en peligro.

Norte lo meditó un poco, acariciando su larga barba blanca en el proceso. Ruffnut lo miró como si estuviera loco; quería golpear a Miriam por haber propuesto algo tan estúpido, a Norte por considerarlo siquiera y a ella misma por no hacerlo.

—Me parece bien —concedió al fin—. De seguro la señorita Thorston se siente un poco asfixiada en este castillo y necesita un poco de aire fresco. Se encargara de ayudar a Hagrid con los thestral.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Usted está loco! No iré a buscar no sé qué cosa al bosque, sólo porque se tragó todas las estupideces de estos pendejos —replicó Ruffnut con arrebato. Algunas chicas exclamaron con sorpresa ante su vocabulario—. Además no ha escuchado mi versión de lo que ha sucedido aquí.

Las cejas de Norte se apretaron contra su frente, miró a Ruffnut como si estuviera a punto de reñirle a un niño pequeño.

—Lamento informarle, señorita Thorston —comenzó, su voz ya no sonaba tan alegre como antes—, que por su uso excesivo de palabras altisonantes, no tiene derecho a defenderse ni mucho menos a oponerse. Además, cinco puntos serán restados de Slytherin.

La expresión de Ruffnut se congeló, incapaz de procesar todas esas palabras.

—¡Pero…!

—Y tendrá que disculparse con aquellos a los que ha ofendido, señorita, sino quiere que el castigo empeoré.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Norte le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Ruffnut calló al instante, apretó con fuerza sus manos y se reprimió de gritar. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de ella y su hermano en el orfanato, al cuidado de las odiosas monjas y se sintió furiosa.

—Está bien, acepto el castigo —dijo con lentitud, como si le costase un esfuerzo titánico mantener un volumen controlado—. Pero no ofreceré ninguna disculpa, aunque le quiten todos los puntos a mi casa ni porque me expulsen de este lugar.

Así, apretando el mango de su escoba, se giró sobre su espalda yéndose al final de la fila sin decir más. Norte suspiró con resignación, tampoco es que la obligara a hacerlo, no por lo menos cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido muy duro. En el camino, Ruffnut chocó contra el hombro de Hiccup, quien notó la pura expresión contenida de su rostro.

—Pobre chica —murmuró Heather, con compasión, sin saber que Ruffnut la había escuchado y que apretó más el agarre de su escoba.

Jackson y Eugene se miraron entre sí, abatidos. Habían esperado esa clase por muchas horas, pero ahora no la disfrutarían tanto, incluso dejaron la broma para otro día. Marius e Isaac mandaban miradas furibundas a cualquiera que se atreviera a nombrar a su compañera como una burla, y Elena se sentía demasiado indignada por la injusticia cometida.

En el grupo de Mérida, las cuatro chicas veían a lo lejos a la rubia, sintiéndose incómodas por ese momento.

—¿Escucharon lo que dijo Lacan? —musitó MK a sus compañeras de casa.

—Que Hagrid necesitaba ayuda al finalizar las clases —recordó Astrid.

—Es justamente la hora en que nos citaron.

Las cuatro se miraron entre sí, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

—Debe ser una coincidencia —se limitó a decir Astrid—. Probablemente sea porque Lacan sólo quería ayudarlo.

—Puede ser —dijo MK, aunque dudaba.

Se vieron interrumpidas cuando Norte dio la indicación de montar a sus escobas, sin percatarse de que Mavis, con su agudo sentido del oído, había escuchado toda su conversación. La vampiresa se les quedó mirando fijamente a ellas y a los prefectos de Gryffindor, comprendiendo las palabras que Rebeca les había dicho la noche anterior.

La clase siguió, pero para los de Slytherin no fue tan impresionante como decían.

* * *

><p>Al finalizar el día, los alumnos se prepararon para ir a cenar. No fue así para Ruffnut, que debía ir a cumplir el castigo impuesto. Miriam y Fabian la escoltaron donde Hagrid la esperaba sentado en una vieja silla fuera de su cabaña, preparando una ballesta y con Fang a su lado. Cuando llegó, el can le gruñó un poco, para después olfatearla y babearle las manos. Ruffnut hizo una exclamación de asco y las agitó para quitar la baba fresca.<p>

—Ojalá que Bruta te sea de utilidad, Hagrid —le dijo Miriam, ignorando la mirada asesina de Ruffnut.

Hagrid le agradeció la ayuda al prefecta, despidiéndola enérgicamente. A Ruffnut no le pasó desapercibido que ellos eran amigos, por lo cual quejarse y mandar a la mierda a Miriam Lacan en el paseo al bosque estaba vetado. No quería más problemas cuando se encontraba tan furiosa, o terminaría prendiéndole fuego al castillo.

—Ten —Hagrid le entregó un par de gafas.

Las lentillas eran de color azul rey, el soporte de madera color blanco con una intrincado diseño de alas alrededor de las lentillas. Quien las hubiera creado, pensó ella, tenía un gusto muy estrafalario. Eso le agradaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ruffnut tomándolas.

—Gafas Binoculares, usadas para ver thestral. Una creación de la mejor bióloga del mundo mágico, Luna Scarmander —informó con orgullo— Como ustedes no pueden verlos con facilidad, ella creo estas gafas especiales para hacerlo. Es esencial en esta misión que no te las quites, no te preocupes, no dañarán tu vista y puedes seguir viendo a todas las demás criaturas.

—Súper —dijo ella con una sonrisa, poniéndoselas y quedando encantada. Por lo menos, le pediría las gafas a Hagrid al finalizar el castigo, eran alucinantes—. No veo nada.

—Eso es porque todavía no entramos al Bosque Prohibido —pronunció Hagrid, con obviedad—. Lo que haremos es patrullar la zona, y si encuentras uno, lo atraerás con carne al corral que está allá —le entregó una bolsa, ella se dio cuenta del repugnante olor de carne cruda en el interior de la bolsa, e interiormente pensó que podría usarla en su venganza contra Lacan.

—Vale, entiendo —Ruffnut quería acabar con eso ya.

—No te adentres mucho, porque te perderás, y si te topas con un peligro, envía una señal con tu varita —finalizó, antes de partir hacia el bosque seguido de un perro arrugado.

Ruffnut le siguió después, pensando que para ser una escuela de magos de élite, los castigos impuestos eran de la época medieval. Luego de cinco minutos de caminata, Ruffnut se dio cuenta de que había olvidado preguntarle un hechizo que emitiera señales, porque aún no le habían enseñado ninguno. Maldijo por lo bajo y decidió regresar, pero había estado tan furiosa que caminó sin ver por dónde iba.

—De puta madre —masculló.

Pensó que se veía bastante patética así, sola, perdida en un bosque lleno de criaturas extrañas y con unas gafas estúpidas (que se conservaría, por supuesto). Rió con ironía ya que de haber estado Tuffnut ahí, lo estaría disfrutando mucho, sería una de sus muchas aventuras alocadas. Como cuando habían encontrado una alcantarilla llena de hombres topo a los que habían jurado mantener su residencia en secreto,

Tuffnut podía ser imbécil, asqueroso, repugnante e increíblemente irritante hermano, pero había estado ahí cuando nadie más lo estuvo. Habían estado juntos desde que tenían memoria, enfrentando los peligros que dos huérfanos en la ciudad Nottingham tenían que enfrentar a diario. Eran gemelos, después de todo. Ninguno iba a un lado sin el otro, pero al parecer Tuffnut había encontrado a Jorgenson, con quien ahora de seguro estaría haciendo travesuras. Si eso era el asunto, ella no podía hacer nada. Tenía que madurar y enfrentarse sola a todo, porque no permitiría que se metieran con ella.

—Bueno, pero primero tengo que encontrar a los thestral —se detuvo otra vez, y esta vez sí maldijo a voz abierta—. ¿Qué demonios es un thestral?

Ruffnut gruñó golpeando el tronco de un árbol a su derecha, lamentándolo enseguida ante el escozor doloroso en sus nudillos. Caminó más, intentando recordar el sendero de regreso, sin saber que alguien la acechaba desde las penumbras.

* * *

><p>En la reunión de los Gryffindor, asistieron la mayoría de los alumnos novatos. Entre ellos se encontraban Reid Truman, Gabriel Spencer, Gilbert Bourbon, Astrid Hofferson, Eve Kwan, Ferret Macintosh y Mérida DunBroch. Sin embargo, Alicia y MK, junto con MacGuffin, se negaron a ir. Sospechaban que era algo malo. Mitch Downe no estaba ni enterado ni interesado, además, Flitwick lo había citado para mejorar su ejecución del hechizo visto en clase.<p>

Los prefectos les dijeron que se trataba de una novatada, algo que tenían que hacer para convertirse en verdaderos leones. Reid, Gabriel y Gilbert estaban listos para todo, y Astrid asentía con fervor. Mérida y Ferret se miraban dubitativos entre sí, sin comprender toda esa parafernalia sin sentido. La pelirroja pensaba seriamente en regresar a su dormitorio, eso era muy aburrido.

Miriam explicó en qué consistía la novata de ese año. Se trataría de jugarle bromas a un Slytherin en particular.

—No se preocupen por los castigos, nadie se enterará —les guiñó el ojo y les sonrió—. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff nos ayudaran, así que si nos ven no dirán nada.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Ferret sorprendido y sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Claro que sí, Macintosh! —contestó Fabián con alegría—. No te preocupes por lo demás, son bromas inocentes y procuramos que nadie salga herido.

—¡Cuenten conmigo! —dijo Reid sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

—Y también con nosotros —comentó Gabriel señalándose a él mismo y a Gilbert.

—¿A quién le jugaremos las bromas? —inquirió Mérida. Esa situación no le estaba gustando nada.

No estaba en contra de las bromas, pero tampoco era partidaria de hacerlas a una persona en especial.

—Ruffnut Thorston —respondió Miriam, con una sonrisa inocente.

En este punto, Eve y Ferret habían quedado mudos por la revelación. Mérida no creía lo que oía y lo que cobró sentido con esas simples palabras. Por eso habían estado tan afanados en que la castigaran, porque la necesitaban para esa vez.

—¿Por qué ella? —siguió Mérida, sin poder decir algo más.

—Porque siempre va sola a todos lados, no habla con nadie y, lo más importante de todo, es Slytherin —respondió Fabián como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Mérida elevó una ceja. No entendía nada. Miriam se acercó a ella para explicarle con paciencia de qué iba la cosa.

—DunBroch, seguro sabes sobre la batalla de Hogwarts y cómo los de esa casa —casi escupió con esa palabra—, abandonaron a los combatientes. Eso es imperdonable, los Slytherin sólo causan problemas y no ayudan en nada.

Mérida estaba desconcertada, le miró como si Miriam fuese un bicho raro que hubiese dado un discurso de lo más estúpido.

—Así que sólo hacen un tipo de justicia por los caídos en la guerra —musitó con lentitud.

Miriam creyó que ya la tenía.

—Así es, DunBroch, es por ellos y nada más.

Entonces, para su desconcierto Mérida dio media vuelta.

—Qué tontería—dijo ella, fue seguida por Eve y Ferret.

Los prefectos se sintieron ofendidos.

—No creas que podrás hacer algo, DunBroch —escupió Fabian, molesto—. Los profesores no te creerán y los demás prefectos estarán vigilando que nadie vaya de chismoso.

Eso logró que Mérida se detuviera, sin voltearse, agregó:

—No diré nada, pero no participaré en esta cacería sin sentido —fue su respuesta.

Eve y Ferret estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Astrid le siguió después, pero quería quedarse. Horrible o no, era una forma de demostrar honor en la casa de Gryffindor. Astrid siempre quiso pertenecer a Gryffindor, ser la mejor y sacar adelante a su apellido, por eso era indispensable juntarse con las personas correctas y hacer lo mejor para la casa. Sin embargo, no era una buscapleitos, así que cuando escuchó sobre lo de la broma, pensó en negarse e irse, pero enterarse que no habría represalias le sonaba tentador. Además, no toleraba el comportamiento de Ruffnut Thorston, conocerla en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue un suplicio. Alcanzó a Mérida antes de que diera vuelta en un pasillo.

—¿En serio participarás, Hofferson? —le preguntó Ferret, cruzando sus brazos, arrugando su gran nariz en el acto.

Tenía una idea más o menos clara de las cualidades de Astrid, como para creer que ella sería parte de algo tan bajo como esto. La veía como alguien seria, directa e, por qué no admitirlo, inteligente, alguien que no caería bajo en una broma de tan mal gusto. Astrid le lanzó una mirada mordaz, pero Ferret Macintosh no se amilanó. No por nada era hijo de Lord Macintosh, temido mago inefable y uno de los mejores en Inglaterra.

—No lo entenderías, Macintosh —comenzó Astrid, explicando con paciencia—. Es una oportunidad de hacer algo por nuestra casa, así como también vengar la muerte de los caídos en esa batalla.

—¡Por Merlín, Hofferson! ¿Crees realmente en esas cosas? —Mérida meneó los brazos expresando su incredulidad y exasperación—. Eso pasó hace muchos años. No tiene por qué afectarnos.

—¡Tiene qué, DunBroch! —le corrigió al instante—. Nuestros padres y sus amigos participaron, ofenderíamos su honor si no hiciéramos algo.

—Y lo mejor que podemos hacer para castigar a los malos es echarle bronca a una chica inocente —dijo Mérida, con ironía—. Acepto que fue una tragedia, pero no tengo ninguna obligación de hacer algo en lo que no creo y que no me importa.

—Debería importarte —Astrid le dijo con determinación.

Mérida negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que eras obstinada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un caso perdido —Mérida siguió su camino, junto con Eve y Ferret.

Astrid se quedó de pie ahí, debatiéndose entre seguirla o quedarse. Una decisión muy difícil en la que peleaban dos ideas en su cabeza. Pero no había que dudar, porque ella era una Hofferson y los Hofferson nunca dudaban ni tomaban decisiones a medias. Asintió con firmeza cuando llegó a una conclusión y comenzó a caminar, tomando el camino que la llevaría al éxito.

* * *

><p>Los prefectos de Gryffindor llevaron a los novatos a una caminata por el Bosque Prohibido. Teddy Lupin, un estudiante de tercero, cabello azul y ojos amarillos, sería el guía de la aventura.<p>

—No se preocupen, conozco la zona como la palma de mi mano —dijo, mostrándola como si de una mapa se tratara—. Sé la localización exacta de nuestra víctima. Les recuerdo que las bromas no tienen por objetivo matar o herir de gravedad a nadie, así que nada de cosas demasiados oscuras, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque si usan el Mocomurciélago no se los reprocharé.

El grupo asintió, adentrándose al bosque con paso sigiloso y con Lupin encabezándolos.

-o-o-o-o-

Ruffnut se dio por vencida de encontrar una salida de ese lugar, era inmensa la espesura del bosque y la niebla no hacía nada más que empeorar su pésimo sentido de la orientación, así que se sentó en las raíces de un gran árbol para descansar un rato. No se había topado aún con alguna criatura o alimaña, ni tampoco con un thestral (aunque seguía sin saber que era). Respiró profundo, sintiendo a sus músculos gritar por descansar en su cómoda cama de su dormitorio. Recargó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada improvisada, sintiéndose pesada. Sabía que no tenía por qué hacer eso en un lugar tan peligroso, pero estaba bien cubierta por esas raíces y había estado tanto tiempo en el bosque que de seguro olía igual. Le divertía el peligro, era una adicta a la adrenalina justo como su hermano.

No obstante, su tranquilidad duró poco al escuchar el sonido de ramas y hojas quebrarse a la distancia. Se agachó más en donde estaba, oyendo con cautela, inquieta de saber qué clase de criatura pasaría por ese lugar y qué es lo que le haría si la encontraba.

Ruffnut no era tan estúpida como parecía, y si conocía de algo, era identificar sonidos extraños. En el orfanato era esencial desarrollar el sentido auditivo si querías robar un poco más de comida en la cocina, para que escucharas los pasos de las monjas ir y venir; podía decir que ella y su hermano, tontos como ninguno, poseían habilidades físicas relativamente mejores que los demás.

El sonido era cercano, calculó que a unos treinta metros, aunque podía ser menos o más. Ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese lo segundo. Se movió con cuidado entre las negras raíces, cuidando sus pasos con el mismo sigilo de un gato. Tomó sus tres grandes trenzas y las ocultó debajo de la capucha de la túnica, para que no estorbaran o se atoraran con algo. Tenía experiencia huyendo de situaciones peliagudas, saliendo casi ilesa (aunque las heridas eran porque su hermano y ella tenían cierto apego por ellas, como si les recordaran que seguían vivos o algo así). Los ruidos se hicieron más cercanos y ella se quedó quieta evaluando las posibilidades, pero como ella no era tan buena pensando planes (ni tampoco Tuffnut, eso sí), dejó que su instinto la guiara.

Echó a correr lo más rápido que podía, sin importarle el cansancio de sus piernas ni que cayó con dureza tras tres metros de recorrido. Se levantó con las rodillas raspadas, el uniforme lleno de tierra y la cara sucia, siguiendo su carrera. Tropezó y resbaló tantas veces por fuerzas extrañas que no había lugar de su piel descubierta sin raspones, y sus trenzas tenían muchas ramitas y hojas. Cayó sobre ella agua, moco, pintura, sangre, lodo, pus, vómito y distintas sustancias que volvieron pegajosas su ropa. Pero ella seguía corriendo. El miedo que la atrapó era más grande que descubrir que era blanco de las bromas del grupo de Gryffindor, que ocultaban sus risas mediante un hechizo silenciador.

Ruffnut siguió corriendo. Resbaló por décimo tercera vez, cayendo de cara en el fango, su vista era borrosa por la suciedad en sus ojos, así que no se dio cuenta que frente a ella un colosal caballo de pelaje y crin negras, ojos redondos blancos y brillantes, y apariencia aterradora, la esperaba. El choque no se hizo esperar. Ruffnut cayó sobre su trasero, limpió lo mejor que pudo sus ojos para ver al aterrador monstruo frente a ella.

¿Qué era eso? De inmediato, la imagen del corral cerca de la choza de Hagrid se le vino a la mente. ¿Eso era un thestral? Se quedó muda de la impresión, nunca había tenido contacto alguno con las criaturas mágicas, y para ser la primera vez no estaba feliz ni emocionada.

El caballo la miraba con una mezcla de precaución y peligrosidad, como si estuviera frente a una presa que le daría pelea, raspó con sus cascos la tierra como signo de advertencia y meneó su cabeza, como buscando pelea. Pero Ruffnut se quedó en el suelo, inmóvil, temblando y con los parpados bien abiertos, mirándolo con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Iba a morir.

Detrás de unos árboles, el grupo de Gryffindor veía la escena.

—Oye, ¿no deberíamos ayudarla? —preguntó en voz baja Gilbert a Miriam.

—No podemos —contestó de inmediato, preocupada más por las consecuencias que por Ruffnut—. Si descubre que le gastamos esta broma podrían expulsarnos del colegio. Nadie sabe sobre esto, Bourbon, y se quedara como tal.

—¡Pero ella podría morir! —Gabriel Spencer tembló con fuerza. La idea de una muerte provocada por su culpa, lo hacía sentir culpable. No quería llegar a ese punto.

—Descuida, es un thestral —dijo Teddy Lupin, evaluando la situación—. No le hará daño. Hagrid los domesticó bien.

—No podemos dejarla así como así —insistió Gilbert, lleno de pánico.

Teddy se mordió el labio inferior, el color de su cabello se había tornado violeta y sus ojos amarillos.

—Está bien —sacó su varita y apuntó al cielo, lanzando algunas chispas rojas—. Ahora, vámonos de aquí, no quiero que Hagrid me vea.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que, al mismo tiempo en que se iban, dos figuras llegaron a la escena.

Ruffnut estaba ahí, quieta, mirando al caballo negro sin saber qué hacer. Éste se estaba preparando ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, ni le importaba. Tenía miedo. Podía escuchar el palpitar frenético de su corazón y como su respiración se volvía irregular. De nuevo, la idea de su muerte llegó a su cabeza, golpeando con fuerza su resistencia a no llorar.

El caballo comenzó su marcha.

—_¡Desmaius!_.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y dejó de percibir la realidad a su alrededor. No fue consciente ni de que el caballo retrocedió ni tampoco de que una voz femenina seguía lanzándole encantamientos. Fue sólo hasta que sintió que alguien le palmeaba el hombro que pudo reaccionar, volteó lentamente, encontrando el rostro preocupado y pálido de Mavis.

—¿Estás bien, Thorston? —le preguntó, la preocupación brillando en sus irises azules.

Ruffnut no contestó de inmediato, estaba muy ida como para hacerlo. Mavis le sonrió para tratar de reconfortarla.

—¡Debemos irnos ya! El conjuro no servirá por mucho tiempo, apenas pude hacerlo a la primera —informó Courtney a las dos—. Oye, Thorston, que mal te ves, eh, qué bien que no te tocó limpiar los trofeos y este castigo fue menos severo.

Ruffnut se quedó callada por un momento al reconocerla, sin entender que hacia Courtney ahí. Sin embargo, la presencia del caballo interrumpió su pensamiento. Courtney ordenó a Mavis cargar a Ruffnut para irse. La vampiresa asintió, convirtiéndose en un pequeño murciélago negro que tomó con sus patitas a Ruffnut por la túnica alzándola en el aire. Courtney brincó sobre Ruffnut aferrándose a su cintura. Mavis ni notó la diferencia de peso, voló lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían. Pronto estuvieron fuera del bosque y del peligro.

Las tres se derrumbaron sobre el pasto, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ruffnut estaba hecha un desastre, igual que Courtney y Mavis. La rubia tenía la coleta de caballo desarreglada y el uniforme arrugado, mientras que el cabello de Mavis estaba disparado en todas partes. Respiraban agitadas, pero ya estaban a salvo.

—¿Qué demonios hacían ahí? —preguntó Ruffnut cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, pero sin levantar su cara del fresco pasto.

Courtney fue la que contestó.

—Drácula escuchó a unas chicas de Gryffindor hablar sobre cierta reunión secreta y se convirtió en murciélago para seguirlos y sacar información. Fue así como se enteró que planeaban hacerte algo malo, eras el blanco perfecto, según dijeron.

Ruffnut lo comprendió, no era tan inteligente como para unir todas las pistas, pero sí tenía claro que habían tratado de burlarse de ella, y de paso, matarla en el transcurso.

—Quise hablar con los profesores —continuó Mavis, de las tres, ella estaba en mejores condiciones—, pero supe que no harían caso. Por lo que escuché, desconocen muchas de las cosas que las demás casas le hacen a los Slytherin novatos. Así que decidí venir al bosque a buscarte.

—Entonces, se topó conmigo —Courtney sacó un espejo para ver el daño que su imagen había sufrido, suspiró con frustración, necesitaría una ducha para quitarse todo ese fango—. No sabíamos dónde estabas, luego vimos chispas rojas y supusimos que ahí estarías. Drácula se transformó en murciélago para ir más rápido, debo admitir que fue muy útil.

Mavis sonrió con modestia.

—Yo no invoqué ninguna chispa —informó Ruffnut—. No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Debieron hacerlo ellos en cuanto vieron a esa cosa —Courtney se oía molesta.

—Supongo que no esperaban ver un thestral —dijo Ruffnut con ironía.

Courtney la miró extrañada.

—Eso no era un thestral, Thorston, sólo pueden ser vistos por personas que hayan estado muy cercanas a la muerte o con los lentes especiales de Luna Scarmander.

Ruffnut se quedó callada, evaluando eso. Los lentes se habían caído y perdido en el bosque, y no sabía sobre alguien que muriera cercano a ella. A menos de que lo que había vivido se contara como una experiencia cercana a la muerte, lo que decía Courtney no tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Es decir que casi muero por algo que ni siquiera debería estar ahí? —a su voz volvía la fuerza y acidez de siempre, aunado al dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a nacerle.

—Agradécelo a la bondad gryffindoriana —comentó Babcock con todo el sarcasmo del mundo—. Qué bien que no limpiaste los trofeos, seguramente te habrías cruzado con alguna mota de polvo asesina.

Ruffnut tuvo que admitir que, pese a su chocante voz, Courtney era muy graciosa. Rió sin ganas, pero eso sirvió para aligerar el ambiente

—Lo bueno es que estamos a salvo —dijo Mavis.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor —espetó Ruffnut, sintiendo sus heridas arder. Palpó con sus dedos su cabello, que ya no estaba tan bien trenzado como antes, sacando muchas ramitas y hojas.

—Ni a mí —concordó Courtney, miró sus ropas y su cabello rubio lleno de ramas y fango—. ¡Estoy hecha un desastre! Mi cabello es muy valioso como para ensuciarlo con la inmundicia que hay en ese bosque.

Las caras que hizo al decir eso provocaron que Mavis sonriera. Por otro lado, Ruffnut no entendía nada. Si Courtney se preocupaba tanto por su apariencia, no comprendía por qué demonios fue a salvarla, estuvo a punto de preguntarlo, pero la presencia de McGonagall seguida por un Hagrid con expresión alterada. Cuando se encontraron con las tres chicas, se detuvieron frente a ellas, no pasó desapercibido lo desarreglado de sus ropas y los muchos raspones en la piel de Ruffnut.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Thorston? —le preguntó McGonagall.

—Sobreviviré —informó levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas. De pronto sintió el escozor en sus rodillas y manos, vio las feas heridas, eran mucho más graves de lo que habían pensado.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que no conocías qué era un thestral ni tampoco que no sabías hacer un hechizo luminiscente —dijo Hagrid, apresurado, se veía que había corrido mucho—. Entonces, tuve que salir para buscar a McGonagall, para ir a buscarte.

—Gracias por el intento, grandote, pero si no fuera por Babcock y Drácul, un caballo me hubiese comido —Ruffnut no quería oír más. Le dolía la cabeza y sólo quería darse un baño y dormir.

—¿Comerte? Los thestral no hacen eso —informó Hagrid contrariado.

—Por el momento, será mejor que vaya a la enfermería para que Madame Chang le curé esos raspones —informó McGonagall—. En cuanto a ustedes dos, quiero que regresen de inmediato a su sala común.

Las tres se miraron sin entender por qué la directora sonaba como si las estuviera regañando. ¡Estuvieron a punto de morir, por Circe!

—Eh, disculpe, directora —empezó Mavis, con cordialidad—. Iremos a nuestra sala común, pero primero acompañaremos a Thorston a la enfermería, ya sabe, son muchas heridas las que tiene y muchas las horas que pasó en el bosque. Además, la cosa que estaba en el bosque pudo dejar mucho impacto en ella, podría desmayarse.

Ruffnut y Courtney se miraron entre sí con intriga, no sabían que Mavis pudiera inventar excusas tan rápido, pero se sorprendieron más cuando McGonagall lo permitió.

—De acuerdo, pueden acompañarla, pero no veo por qué se sorprendería con una thestral, son criaturas inofensivas, si Hagrid me ha asegurado que lo son cuando están domesticadas.

—Y lo son, directora —afirmó el hombre, con solemnidad.

Ruffnut y Courtney diferían negativamente sobre eso.

—Pues ése cosa no era un thestral —dijo Ruffnut.

—Es cierto —se apresuró a explicar Mavis—, era otra cosa. Aunque no sé qué, en realidad.

—¿A qué se refieren? —inquirió Minerva, elevando una ceja.

—Aquí las preguntas deberían ser hechas por Thorston, directora —planteó con seriedad Courtney.

Minerva se giró para mirar a Babcock, pidiendo explicaciones inmediatas.

—No sólo el castigo fue demasiado duro para una falta tan pequeña que ni siquiera ocurrió —empezó Courtney, elevando su porte hasta tomar una postura firme—, sino que también la puso en peligro. Todo por culpa de una alianza entre miembros de la casa de Gryffindor para gastarle una broma a un miembro de Slytherin.

—Ésas son acusaciones muy severas, señorita Babcock —dijo McGonagall, evaluando lo dicho.—. Espero que tenga bases para sustentarlas.

Courtney asintió con determinación, relatando todo lo que sabía, desde el incidente en la clase de vuelo, hasta cómo ella y Mavis habían ido a ayudar a Ruffnut. Sin embargo, justo como lo esperaba, Minerva no le creyó, debido a que las personas implicadas tenían coartadas muy sólidas.

—¡Pero lo que decimos es verdad! —Ruffnut no podía creerlo. Primero esos estúpidos prefectos, después Norte y luego la misma directora.

—Lo siento, pero Miriam y Fabian estaban haciendo sus rondas con los prefectos de Hufflepuff, así que no pudieron haber ido al bosque en tan corto tiempo. Sus demás compañeros estaban en su sala común, hay testigos de eso —a cada palabra, las chicas de Slytherin se quedaban con la boca abierta—. No quiero sonar indiferente a lo que le pasó, pero creo que el miedo provocó que sufriera alucinaciones, señorita Thorston, es normal la primera vez que un estudiante entra al Bosque Prohibido. Sin embargo, no ignoraré el hecho de que el castigo fue demasiado severo, informaré a Norte que ha cumplido con él y no tendrá que hacer más.

Ruffnut boqueó de forma descontrolada, sin poder creerlo. ¿Eso era todo? ¡Pero había sido atacada por un maldito caballo psicópata debido a una broma de una banda de críos que se creían los justicieros del mundo mágico! Miró a la directora con detenimiento, encontrando que era verdad lo que decía.

—En cuanto a ustedes, señoritas —dijo a las otras dos—, pasaré por alto que violaron las reglas. No habrá detención para ustedes, pero tendré que restarle a Slytherin cinco puntos, para cada una, por comportarse tan deliberadamente. Pueden retirarse.

No dijeron nada más, sabían que no les harían caso. Tuvieron que irse, resignadas. En el camino, se toparon con Miriam, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ruffnut quiso golpearla, y de hecho, iba hacerlo, pero Courtney la contuvo.

—No vale la pena, Thorston —le dijo—. Te lastimarías los puños golpeando a ese costal de huesos y ropa de mala calidad.

—Oh, veo que no están de humor, chicas —les dijo Miriam con una sonrisita burlona, pasando a su lado—. Espero que la caminata por el bosque les haya ayudado a refrescar sus ideas, y a ti, querida Bruta, a saber que no debes abrir la boca cuando no te lo piden.

—La que te abrirá la boca seré yo —quiso decir Ruffnut, pero ahora Mavis intervino.

—Si no quieres que beba tu sangre, es mejor que te largues de aquí —dijo, mostrando los colmillos.

La cara de Miriam se puso pálida, boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, para irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Courtney y Ruffnut estallaron a carcajadas.

—Eso fue asombroso, Drácula —dijo la rubia de las trenzas, sujetando sus costados.

—De por si es fea, cuando hizo esa expresión fue como ver una banshee a punto de morir —añadió la otra Slytherin, con voz socarrona.

—No creí que tuvieras sentido del humor, Babcock —le dijo Ruffnut, mientras llegaba a la enfermería—. Pensé que eras de esas niñas obtusas y creídas.

Courtney le miró con altanería, pero fingiendo molestia.

—Oye, tengo estilo, nada más —respondió—. Eso no significa que sea una arpía, por lo menos, no lo fui cuando te rescate, ¿verdad?

—Pero ésa es la pregunta, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Entonces, entraron a la enfermería, buscando a Madame Chang. Courtney no contestó de inmediato. La presencia de la enfermera privó a Ruffnut de una respuesta. Madame Chang era una bella mujer de cabello lacios y negros, sonrisa amable, que atendió las heridas de Ruffnut tan rápido, que salieron de la enfermería a los cinco minutos. Las tres se escabullían por el pasillo que llevaba directo a su sala común, cuidando no cruzarse con nadie más.

Antes de entrar, Courtney se detuvo un momento, girándose para encarar a sus dos compañeras.

—Te ayude, Thorston, porque es injusto que un grupo de patéticos idiotas que se creen los justicieros del mundo, hagan lo que se les dé la gana —dijo.

Ruffnut y Mavis se quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras lentamente. La primera no creía que Courtney pudiese preocuparse por algo más que su ropa o su peinado, así que saber que poseía cierto sentido de la justicia, le aturdía un poco. Mientras, Mavis se sorprendía mucho, por lo que su padre le contaba, los humanos, en especial los magos y brujas, eran seres sin ningún tacto o moral.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos consideras tus amigas? —dijo la vampiresa.

Courtney quedó impactada, pero negó al instante.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo, pero fue en vano.

Ruffnut y Mavis compartieron miradas cómplices.

—Ajá, Courtney —le dijo Mavis, con una media sonrisa ante el fruncimiento de cejas de la rubia.

Ruffnut emitió una risita boba.

—Admítelo ya, te preocupas por nosotras —se burló de ella.

—Sólo porque fui con Mavis a salvarte, eso no nos vuelve amigas, Ruffnut —para ninguna pasó desapercibido que la rubia estaba usando sus nombres de pila.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Courtney —finalizó Ruffnut, diciendo la contraseña y entrando a la sala común.

Eran las 10:30 pm, por lo que ya nadie estaba. Courtney dio gracias a Merlín por eso. Su reputación podría decaer si la vieran llegar así. Las tres se dirigieron a su habitación, tomando turnos para ducharse. Ruffnut respiró tranquila cuando su cabello volvió a tener esa suavidad característica, no era muy femenina en su apariencia, pero su cabello era un tesoro para ella. Courtney, mientras, aplicaba un poco de un bálsamo especial en su cara, verificando que nada malo estuviera en ella. Mavis leía un libro. Sin embargo, las tres comenzaron una charla amena, algo que la primera noche no habían hecho y que ahora hacían con fluidez. Así, entre risas y temas de conversación triviales, las tres se quedaron dormidas.

Fuera de su dormitorio, Adrián Flint estaba al lado de su puerta, recargado en la pared y con una ligera sonrisa, meditando todo. Frente a él, Jackson y Eugene estaban parados, ambos esperando que dijera algo.

—Qué bien que no entraron al bosque con ellas, es cruel, pero McGonagall hubiera pensado que estaban haciendo algo malo —dijo, luego ensanchó su sonrisa—. No soy partidario de las venganzas, pero estoy cansado que Lacan y Quinn se metan con nosotros.

—Tenemos un plan —dijo Jack, sonriendo con complicidad con Eugene.

Adrián asintió complacido.

—No se preocupen por las consecuencias —les informó—. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero sólo a los responsables. No quiero ningún herido inocente, ¿de acuerdo? Rebeca y yo ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Los chicos asintieron al instante.

Adrián Flint les ordenó que regresaran a su habitación, él fue a la suya. En el camino, pensó en la estupidez que cometieron Lacan y Quinn, estaba cansado de ellos dos. Él no deseaba meterse con nadie, pero no dejaría que más de sus compañeros de casa salieran heridos. Además, si se trataba de hacer pagar las cuentas pendientes, los prefectos de Gryffindor debían temer mucho, porque aunque era pacífico, Adrián seguían siendo un maldito Slytherin.

Y por Salazar, no dejaría sin castigo lo que le sucedió a esas tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>En este capítulo no es que quiera dejar mal a los de las demás casas, pero siento que después de la guerra, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Así que puse la idea de que sería un todos contra Slytherin; no lo llevaré tan lejos, trataré de manejarlo lo mejor posible. Por lo demás, sé que tengo fallas en la personalidad de algunos personajes, pero tengan en cuenta que tiene once año, por lo cual tomará cierto tiempo llegar las características planteadas en las películas, pero trató de apegarme lo mejor que puedo. Por otro lado, me interesa manejar el crecimiento de los personajes de acuerdo a sus relaciones.

Es obvio que no es lo mismo que Astrid esté con Mérida y MK, que con Rapunzel o Eep, así que, el desarrollo se tomara en cuenta conforme las relaciones interpersonales y la trama.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	3. De Bromas y Pruebas Pesadas

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic). Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck it Ralph!)_

**Lilith: **Bueno, antes debo decir que introduje un personaje de Wreck it Ralph! (o Ralph el Demoledor, en Latinoamérica), ella es la hermosa Calhoun, porque vi una imagen de ella enseñándoles quidditch a los chicos y no me pude resistir. Por lo demás, no hay mucho que decir.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**De bromas y pruebas pesadas**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"A perdonar sólo se aprende en la vida cuando a nuestra vez hemos necesitado que nos perdonen mucho".

—Jacinto Benavente_._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Courtney, Ruffnut y Mavis se despertaron casi a la misma hora; como Mavis era una vampira, los horarios diurnos eran difíciles de seguir, pese asegurar que estuvo practicando durante un mes entero. Courtney le preguntó si era verdad que los vampiros no podían salir de día, ya que se paseaba en la luz de los rayos del sol sin ningún problema. La respuesta fue simple, McGonagall usó un hechizo escudo que cubría su cuerpo con una capa que no permitía al sol dañarla. Ruffnut les contó con que ella y Tuffnut tuvieron que usar algo similar en bálsamo, por haber estado bajo al sol 10 horas seguidas, haciendo un raro experimento sobre si era verdad que las pecas desaparecían por la larga exposición y lo único que obtuvieron fueron quemaduras leves y un insoportable dolor de cabeza que duró días.<p>

Antes de salir de la habitación, Courtney inspeccionó sus atuendos con ojo crítico, asegurándose que nada estuviera fuera de su fino sentido de la moda. Pese a algunas cosas, pasaron el examen. De hecho, ya que eran amigas, Courtney admitió que los estilos de Mavis y Ruffnut eran coherentes y complementarios. Ruffnut mantenía la falda a una altura apropiada, medias negras largas con zapatos deportivos color rojo, la corbata mal anudada y la túnica cerrada; mientras Mavis llevaba la falda un poco más larga, medias completas negras con rayas moradas y botines negros con un murciélago morado cosido a cada lado, nada ostentoso, su uniforme estaba pulcro y su túnica abierta. Courtney estaba impecable, todo en su lugar y bien planchado.

La inspección estuvo completa. Entonces salieron de la habitación, yéndose directamente al Gran Comedor. Durante el transcurso notaron que pasaba algo extraño en los pasillos. Los alumnos murmuraban entre sí, emitiendo risitas burlonas y señalándolas con la mirada cada vez que las veían, en especial a Ruffnut. Ella ignoró todo esto, y se concentró en seguir el hilo de conversación de Courtney, quien hablaba sobre el horrible uniforme de quidditch que vestían los equipos internacionales.

—Lo digo en serio, no puede haber algo más horrible que esos harapos —Courtney hizo una expresión aterrorizada—. Debería darles vergüenza. Por eso, seré diseñadora de moda deportiva. Tengo que hacer algo bueno por mi país, que mejor que ayudar a sus seleccionados a vestir bien.

—No creí que te gustara el quidditch, Court** —**dijo Mavis, acomodando la tira de su mochila sobre su hombro—. ¿Harás audición para entrar al equipo?

Courtney negó inmediatamente.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó con tono exasperado—. Odio el sudor y como el cabello queda después de volar. Me gusta el deporte, pero prefiero participar de una forma que no ensucie.

Mavis soltó una risita, sabía que diría eso.

—Pero lo hiciste realmente bien en la clase de vuelo.

—Vengo de una familia de noble linaje, me enseñaron muchas cosas antes de venir aquí, incluso la manera correcta de montar una escoba.

La vampira asintió, entonces le preguntó lo mismo a Ruffnut.

—Aunque la clase de Norte fue un fiasco —respondió, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—, me gustó volar. Diría yo, que el quidditch es la esencia misma del vuelo.

Courtney y Mavis rieron ligeramente.

—Lo esperaba de ti, Ruff —dijo Babcock—. Si entras al equipo, me aseguraré que el uniforme sea fenomenal. No quiero que mi reputación como diva de la moda quede arruinada porque te vean en ropa inadecuada.

—Pues tu reputación ya se arruinó por juntarte con Bruta —escucharon el susurro de una voz masculina, Ruffnut lo identificó como Reid Truman

Ellas se giraron enseguida para encararlo, pero desapareció entre el gentío de estudiantes. Fue cuando supieron que su aventura de anoche no había quedado como un recuerdo. Al parecer, alguien contó todo, con lo que comenzaron a circular rumores sobre Ruffnut y las alucinaciones que sufrió cuando entró al Bosque Prohibido. Ruffnut casi escupe cuando escuchó sobre eso. ¿Alucinaciones? Había estado en una situación delicada producto de las bromas de una banda de idiotas justicieros, bajo el ataque de un maldito caballo infernal, y entonces a los estúpidos que lo hicieron se les ocurrió contarlo. Ahora estaba enojada en serio, quería hacer estallar algo para calmarse.

—¡Ruff! —la voz de su hermano llegó hasta sus oídos.

Ella se giró para toparse con Tuffnut, que venían en compañía de Snotlout y Tomás Xarxus. Esos dos le miraban como si ella fuese el espectáculo del momento.

—¿Es cierto lo que cuentan? —fue lo primero que preguntó al llegar frente a ella—. ¿Te metiste al Bosque Prohibido tú sola? Pensé que lo haríamos juntos, ya sabes, para ver qué cosas geniales y aterradoras podíamos encontrar y hacer explotar.

Ruffnut rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Me castigaron, idiota —espetó molesta, cruzando los brazos—. Sí, estuve dentro y me topé con una maldita criatura diabólica que me atacó.

Ruffnut se dio cuenta que su hermano había captado de la oración algunas palabras. Lo supo por el brillo emocionado que surcó sus ojos azules.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó—. Pude haber estado cerca para ver un animal que podría haber escupido fuego u otra cosa genial, pero te ahorraste la diversión para ti, eh. Creí que por lo menos nos caíamos bien. Me siento terriblemente traicionado, hermana.

Ella gimió con desesperación. Era obvio que Tuffnut no lo tomaría en serio, después de todo, no estuvo a punto de morir.

—Oye, Thorston, los rumores dicen que te caíste tantas veces por correr muerta de miedo, que todo el lodo hizo que tus dientes terminaron negros —dijo Snotlout, con un tonillo de burla.

Tuffnut y Tomás rieron, ignorantes de la verdad, aunque no es como si pudieran contarla y la creyeran.

—Creo que puedo ver los negros que están desde aquí —se rió tontamente.

El puño de Ruffnut se estampó en su cara, tan fuerte, que terminó cayendo sobre su trasero. Tomás se quedó callado al instante, pero Tuffnut estalló a carcajadas con más fuerza al ver a Snotlout sobarse la nariz. Courtney sonrió complacida y Mavis veía a los lados para que no hubiera profesores cerca. Ruffnut sacudió sus manos con una expresión satisfecha, se giró para retomar el camino hacia el comedor seguida por sus dos amigas.

—Tu hermana sí que es fuerte, Tuff —pronunció Tomás impresionado, extendiendo la mano a Snotlout para levantarlo, pero su rechazado de un manotazo.

—Golpea tan fuerte como un hombre —Thorston se señaló la cara—. Me ha golpeado hasta dejar este hermoso rostro morado uva. En sencillamente asombroso.

—Ustedes dos son los gemelos más raros que he conocido —admitió Tom—. Bueno, los únicos a decir verdad.

—Auch, mi nariz duele —Snotlout se sostuvo el miembro para evitar que sangrara—. Tiene suerte de ser una niña.

—Tienes suerte de que Thorston no te haya dejado inconsciente —aseveró Tomás evaluando el daño—. Fue un tremendo puñetazo —notó como algunas lagrimitas se asomaban de sus ojos—. ¿No vas a llorar o sí?

—Cállate, Tom —espetó Snotlout de mal humor, aguantando las lágrimas.

Detrás de ellos, estaban Hiccup y sus compañeros viendo todo lo que sucedía.

Hiccup suspiró con cansancio. Snotlout era un idiota sin sentido de supervivencia que solía salirse con la suya porque sus músculos, más grandes que los demás niños de su edad, servían para disuadir cualquier enfrentamiento. Su primo se burlaba de él por ello, por parecer una espina de pescado, debilucha y llena de pecas, que no tenía ningún talento. Hiccup creyó que Snotlout tenía razón en eso antes de Hogwarts, ahora sabía que sí tenía talento, no en un área específica, pero no era un completo inútil. Por ejemplo, en la clase de Norte, fue uno de los que controló mejor su escoba al volar, al contrario que Snotlout que había caído tantas veces que muchos se preguntaron si no se había roto un hueso o la cabeza. Hiccup recibió puntos porque nunca había hecho eso antes y era impresionante que un nacido de muggles tuviera tanto control. Norte había dicho que era como si hubiese nacido para estar en el aire, y él se sintió muy orgulloso de poder sobresalir en algún deporte por primera vez en su vida.

—Sigo sin creer que tú y él sean familiares, Hiccup —pronunció Heather, jugando con las puntas de su trenza—. No es que tenga algo contra él, pero no se parecen para nada.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo él, con una sonrisa condescendiente ocasionando que Heather sonriera con complicidad—. Es bueno saber que por fin no me compararan con él. Mi padre no dejaba de quejarse en casa sobre lo "fuerte" y "hábil" que era Snotlout.

—Y no olvides su ridículo festejo cuando ganaba en los juegos —aportó Fishlegs entornando los ojos, sin quitar la vista del libro sobre pociones avanzadas.

Hiccup torció la boca con disgusto al recordarlo. Snotlout podía ser tan primitivo a veces.

—Ve el lado positivo, Hiccup —mencionó Guy sonriente—. Ahora puedes hacer que tu padre se sienta orgulloso con todo lo que estás logrando aquí.

—No es como si él estuviese de acuerdo con que yo viniera a Hogwarts —refutó Hiccup, desanimado de repente.

Heather colocó una mano sobre su hombre para que la mirara, cuando obtuvo su atención le sonrió con suavidad.

—Ya lo entenderá, Hiccup. No te desanimes y disfruta lo que tienes aquí. Después de todo, no muchos reciben una recomendación del profesor Norte para entrar al equipo de quidditch.

—Cierto, Hiccup —Guy saltó cuando recordó algo—. ¿Presentarás la prueba? Porque yo sí ya sabes, me gusta el estudio y todo eso, pero el quidditch siempre ha sido mi pasión.

Hiccup lo meditó un momento. No lucía tan mal, pero una cosa era volar bien en una clase y la otra entrar al equipo donde seguramente habría personas con más habilidad que él. Por ejemplo, Overland y Fitzherbert de Slytherin, Eep Croods y Johnny Stein de Hufflepuff, sin mencionar a la hermana mayor de Heather, Mérida DunBroch, Ferret Macintosh y Mary Katherine de Gryffindor.

—No lo sé. No tengo la masa muscular adecuada para ser un competidor temerario —admitió, señalando su cuerpo—. No podría ser un golpeador, menos un cazador o un guardián.

—¿Qué tal el buscador? —preguntó Heather—. No necesitas más que velocidad, saber esquivar a las blugers y buscar la snitch. Es el puesto adecuado para ti, Hiccup, no necesitas ser una masa colosal, tu tamaño puede hacerte pasar desapercibido en el campo.

—Heather tiene razón —apuntó Fishlegs, dejando de leer para unirse a la conversación de lleno—. Si lo analizamos, eres ideal para el puesto. De todos los que fueron premiados en la clase, fuiste el más veloz y eso que usaste una escoba de la escuela. Pudiste sacar el 100% de su velocidad y mantuviste el vuelo siguiendo la ruta trazada sin problemas.

—Vamos, Hiccup, no pierdes nada con intentarlo —le animó Guy—. Estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

Hiccup asintió. Era verdad, no tenía nada que perder, además no es como si fuera a morir durante la prueba, ¿no? Tan distraído iba, que cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo junto con la persona.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas! —gritó Astrid Hofferson, levantándose con brusquedad y sacudiendo su ropa.

Hiccup tardó en pararse, la caída fue más grave para él debido a que su cuerpo era más pequeño. Guy tuvo que levantarlo, asombrándose del poco peso de su amigo.

—Lo siento —musitó Hiccup, luciendo avergonzado.

Astrid lo fulminó con la mirada provocando que se Hiccup creyera que estaba a punto de golpearlo o algo peor.

—Ya, Hofferson, deja de asustar a los niños pequeños —intervino Mérida, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. Miró a Hiccup con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Tranquilo, mi compañera está de mal humor porque no nos levantamos tan temprano como ella y porque no la deje peinarme,

Detrás de ellas, MK y Alicia rieron al recordar la escena; Astrid corriendo por todo el dormitorio persiguiendo a Mérida con un cepillo y algunas tiras, tratando de que estuviera quieta para intentar aplacar los rizos pelirrojos y amarrarlos en una trenza. Sin embargo, Mérida la esquivo con gracilidad, no por nada había practicado con Elinor durante 11 años.

—Sí, ella tiene esa mala costumbre —dijo Heather, sonriendo alegremente ganándose el ceño fruncido de su hermana mayor.

—Oh, tú debes ser la hermana menor de Hofferson, ¿verdad? —dijo Eve Kwan con timidez, mirándolas alternadamente.

—Cierto, Eve —dijo MK, notándolo apenas—. Son muy parecidas, excepto por el peinado.

—Además del bueno humor —añadió Heather, provocando que MK y Mérida asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

Astrid apretó los puños, tratando de no decir nada malo. Siempre sucedía eso cuando estaba cerca de Heather, su hermanita brillaba y se ganaba toda la atención de la gente por su grácil forma de hablar o por su fresco sentido del humor.

—Bueno, pero yo soy más guapa, eh —comentó Heather, jugando un poco con su trenza. Miró a Astrid—. Y bien, hermana, supongo que ahora me presentarás con tus nuevas amigas, ¿no? Recuerda lo que dice papá sobre los buenos modales.

—Ellas son DunBroch, Alistair, Kwan y MK —dijo, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a cada una, luego dio una mirada rápida a todo el grupo que acompañaba a Heather. Todos chicos, como siempre—. Ahora, puedes presentarme a tus… amigos.

Heather notó el tono funesto de su hermana, pues no estaba de acuerdo con que se juntara demasiado con los chicos. Eso no era problema para Heather, se llevaba bien con Victoire Weasley, sólo que la rubia mitad-veela se juntaba más con un chico de cabello azul llamado Teddy.

—Ellos son Hiccup, Guy y Fishlegs —enunció, con ánimo.

—Oh, tú eres aquel chico que voló tan bien en la clase de ayer, ¿verdad? —Mérida avanzó hacia él.

Hiccup tartamudeó ante tal cercanía, al ver esos ojos azules expectantes y las mejillas llenas de pecas arrugadas por su sonrisa.

—Eh… pues sí —contestó con timidez.

—¡Genial! —soltó Mérida con arrebato, tomando las manos de Hiccup y saltando—. Me encanta el quidditch y no hay nada mejor que un poco de competencia. ¿Entrarás al equipo, verdad? ¡Claro que sí! No tendría ni que preguntar.

Guy y Heather se divertían de ver las mejillas ruborizadas de Hiccup, que trataba por todos los medios seguir el hilo de conversación de Mérida.

—Bien, nos vemos en clase de pociones. Ahora tengo que ir a comer —Mérida lo soltó, yendo al comedor con prisa.

—Pido una disculpa por Mérida, ella es muy vivaz —dijo MK, yendo tras la pelirroja junto con Eve y Alicia.

Astrid les siguió sin dudar, sin despedirse de su hermana. Hiccup se quedó parado un momento, observando los rizos de Mérida moverse de un lado a otro por la carrera de su dueña. Guy lo codeó para que volviera a la normalidad y entraron al comedor, sentándose en sus respectivas mesas.

Rapunzel, Eep, Wee y Johnny ya estaban ahí, hablando sobre su primer día de clases. Eep conversaba con Wee, preguntándole sobre Macintosh y MacGuffin, a quienes había conocido en la clase de vuelo, y habían congeniado muy bien, aunque ella no comprendiera mucho lo que decía Manny por su problema de lenguaje.

—Así que los conoces desde que eran pequeños —dijo ella, sintiendo cierta envidia, pues también le hubiera gustado tener una amigo para compartir anécdotas más divertidas que las historias de su padre en la mina.

Wee dijo sí con su monotonía habitual.

—Nuestros padres eran amigos en el colegio, así que es muy común que nosotros nos conozcamos —explicó con calma.

Mientras, Johnny estaba con Rapunzel, se notaba un poco acongojado.

—No estuviste tan mal en la clase de vuelo, Punz —le dijo Johnny, a su amiga, con una inquieta sonrisa—. Siento mucho si te presioné para que volaras más rápido. Creo que la emoción me ganó cuando Eep y yo empezamos esa carrera.

—Descuida, la caída no fue tan fuerte y obtuve pocos rasguños —aseguró ella—. Madame Chang me curó de inmediato.

—Lo siento de verdad —Johnny se veía avergonzado—. Para la próxima me contendré antes de estallar por algo. De verdad quería que entraras junto a nosotros al equipo de quidditch, que no me puse a pensar en lo que tú querías.

—No te preocupes, Johnny, si no soy parte del equipo, siempre me tendrás animándolos desde la seguridad de la banca.

Johnny sonrió más relajado. Ver a Rapunzel cayendo desde tres metros de altura a esa velocidad era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. La comida apareciendo cortó su conversación cuando Eep y Wee desayunaron con su ímpetu habitual. Esto provocó que la tensión entre los dos disminuyera y empezaran a comer con ánimo.

—Bueno, ya que sólo Eep y yo presentaremos la prueba cuando acabe el mes, necesito prepararme para el puesto de guardián —Johnny se cubrió un poco la boca al hablar, para evitar que los panqueques que estaba comiendo salpicaran a las chicas—. Oí que el equipo de Hufflepuff lo necesita, aunque tienen los demás puestos cubiertos. Uhm, ¿tú que piensas, Eep?

Ella se tragó el bocado que estaba en su boca.

—Cualquiera está bien para mí, pero el profesor me dijo que haría un buen trabajo de golpeadora —comentó, con gesto pensativo—. Bueno, ya lo decidirá el capitán del equipo, daré lo mejor de mí.

—¡Ésa es la actitud! —exclamó Johnny, elevando su mano—. ¡Dame esos cinco!

Eep chocó su mano contra la de él, ocasionando que se quejara de dolor por su increíble fuerza.

—Auch, sí serías una buena golpeadora —gritó eufórico—. Casi me rompes la mano, romperías un montón de cabezas cuando juguemos en los partidos, seguro.

Ella alzó sus hombros, con una expresión satisfecha y se dedicó a terminar su desayuno.

A su vez, en la mesa de Slytherin, Overland y Fitzherbert hablaban con Flint y Robinson sobre un asunto en particular. Los cuatro estaban sentados en medio de la mesa, el lugar preferido de los dos bromistas y que estaba marcado como suyo. Cerca de ellos, los demás Slytherin mantenían conversaciones a un volumen alto para que ellos pudieran hablar más libremente.

—Necesitamos un poco de _veritaserum_ —informó Eugene, viendo a los dos prefectos con seriedad—. La verdad es que planeábamos hacer esto como una broma inofensiva, algo que hiciera reír a todos.

—Pero como ellos se han metido con una de los nuestros, tendremos que pedir la revancha —intervino Jack, sonriendo con maldad—. Las reglas son claras. Nos encargaremos que esos justicieros mediocres obtengan lo que merecen.

Adrián estaba complacido. Tenía razón al confiar en esos dos, eran imparciales, pero tenían sentido de la justicia, combinado con una gran ambición y talento. A su lado, Robinson pensaba que por fin habría justica en esa escuela, lo que lograría romper el favoritismo y balancear la situación.

—Robinson, encárgate del _veritaserum _—pidió Flint en voz baja—. Seguro que Slughorn se lo dará sin dudar a su alumna estrella.

Rebeca sonrió de forma ladina.

—Oye, no me reclames por eso, Flint —dijo—. Me tomó mucho tiempo conseguir su confianza —su mirada tomó un brillo ambicioso—. Y da por hecha la poción, conseguiré la cantidad adecuada para que todos canten como Fénix. Slughorn tiene una reserva bastante grande, como ya no usan la poción con nadie, cada vez que pide a sus alumnos que la hagan, la guarda.

—Bien, Robinson, justo lo que esperaba de mi bellísima segunda al mando —Jack, Eugene y rebeca soltaron una risita—. Me gusta trabajar en equipo. Descuiden, todos en esta mesa saben lo que pasará, por lo que están completamente cubiertos —aseguró Adrián, comiendo un poco de panqueques con miel—. Pasando a cosas más normales, escuché que recibieron puntos por su buen desempeño en clase del profesor Norte.

—Sí, pese a lo que ocurrió, Gene y yo arrasamos con la competencia —pronunció Jack, con orgullo—. Presentaremos la prueba para entrar al equipo.

—Uhm, pues espero que sean muy buenos, chicos —interrumpió Rebeca con presunción—. Este año sólo escogeremos lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Escuché que sacaron del equipo a casi todos, incluidas las reservas, ¿por qué? —preguntó Eugene, comiendo un poco de tocino.

Adrián respiró cansado.

—La historia de siempre, sus padres patrocinan al mío, lo que me obliga a aceptar a cualquier idiota en el equipo —comentó—. No me malinterpreten, somos unidos, pero los malos hábitos no se dejan de la noche a la mañana. Aun así, me disgusta perder, y Slytherin no ha ganado la copa ni ningún partido desde hace años, por lo cual decidí soportar la ira de mi padre para reunir un verdadero equipo de quidditch.

—Lo que Flint quiere decir —tradujo Rebeca—, es que esperamos que den todo de sí para que podamos elegirlos.

—¿Qué puesto ocupas tú, Robinson? —preguntó Jackson, bebiendo jugo de calabaza.

—Soy golpeadora —respondió, irguiendo el pecho—. Flint es el guardián.

—Y nosotros dos seremos los mejores cazadores que pueda tener el equipo —enunció Jack, golpeando su pecho.

—Con esa seguridad, sin duda alguna ganaremos muchos partidos —Adrián les sonrió complacido.

—Oye, Flint, si acaparas a esos dos, pensaré que eres gay y pedófilo —le dijo Eric Goyle, de sexto año, ocasionando risas.

—No te pongas celoso, Goyle —replico él, de buen humor—. Pensé que te gustaban más jóvenes, ya sabes, sin dientes y con pañales.

Las risas se multiplicaron. Goyle estaba riéndose, haciendo un gesto de que pronto tendría su revancha. Las bromas entre los Slytherin, eran pesadas, no por eso eran graves.

—Lo siento, señores, pero Gene me pertenece a mí nada más —Jack pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándolo posesivamente.

Para hacerlo más gracioso, Eugene se ruborizó, actuando como si estuviese muy enamorado de Jack y acariciando ligeramente los brazos que le rodeaban.

—Ay, Jack, eres un amor —dijo Eugene, como una colegiala enamorada.

—Oigan, no coman pan frente a los muertos de hambre —exclamó Robinson, con picardía.

—No te morirías de hambre, si le dijeras que sí a Flint, Beca —farfulló una amiga suya llamada Alice Talbot, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

En una esquina de la mesa, Ruffnut y Courtney charlaban de otras cosas, ignorando el barullo que se vivía en el grupo en el centro, mientras Marius era retado por Isaac para comer un poco del queso a grito que Mavis devoraba como un manjar.

—Sabe delicioso, de verdad —dijo ella, dándole una mordida a su tartaleta, pero Marius no estaba convencido.

—Vamos, sé un hombre —Isaac lo animó, retándolo con la mirada.

Marius tragó hondo viendo el bocadillo que estaba por meterse a la boca y como el queso soltaba un gritito cada segundo, lo tomó con la punta de sus dedos como si pudiera quemarlo y se lo llevó con lentitud a la boca.

—No se lo comerá, ¿o sí? —preguntó Elena Craig, con una mueca incrédula.

—Si no lo hace, me deberá cinco galeones —aseguró Pearson, saboreando anticipadamentesu victoria.

Con un pequeño mordisco, Marius probó aquel excéntrico bocadillo, lo masticó con lentitud y lo paseó por su lengua un rato. Elena e Isaac estaba expectantes, esperando que vomitara o algo peor, pero Marius sonrió y tomó otro mordisco, esta vez más grande, de la tartaleta.

—Sabe rico —dijo, masticando felizmente. Mavis asintió satisfecha.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Isaac. Marius meneó la cabeza afirmativamente—. Te odio. Toma tus cinco galeones.

Marius tomó la cantidad, orgulloso de su logro y disfrutando del queso a grito, aunque cuando Mavis le ofreció un poco de sus panqueques con lombrices se rehusó. Todavía faltaba mucho para que su paladar pudiera con platillos más excéntricos. Terminado el desayuno, los alumnos comenzaron sus clases.

* * *

><p>Ese día tocaba Astronomía con Slytherin y Gryffindor en la torre de Astronomía, que había sido modificada desde el ataque a Hogwarts hace trece años. Sandy Meme era el profesor a cargo. Era un hombrecillo bajito y rechoncho con una extraña coloración amarillenta de piel, lo que combinaba con sus ojos dorados y su cabello puntiagudo del mismo tono. Además, era mudo. Había perdido la voz cuando una banshee se la robó en una expedición a la India, nadie supo exactamente cómo porque no entendían muy bien las explicaciones mudas de Sandy.<p>

Daba clases en Hogwarts desde hace 10 años y era el favorito de muchos por su forma particular de impartir las clases. Empleaba la misteriosa magia que aprendió en la India. En lugar de varita, usaba arena mágica de color dorado, que podía hacer hechizos con la misma eficiencia.

Ese día, los alumnos le rogaron que les mostrara la magia de su arena dorada. Sandy accedió con la condición de que entregaran un pergamino sobre las principales estrellas del manto nocturno, pues ería un tema de examen.

La demostración empezó cuando pidió un voluntario. Astrid levantó la mano apresurada. Sandy le dijo que se colocara en medio del salón, y movió sus manos para que la arena cerrara las cortinas hasta quedar a oscuras. Entonces, dirigiendo la arena alrededor de Astrid, la cubrió de pies a cabezas y del contacto empezó a aparecer extrañas figuras. Astrid quedó petrificada cuando la figura amorfa se convirtió en varias gallinas doradas que daban saltos alrededor de ella. Escuchó las risas de todos, especialmente las de Jack y Eugene que comenzaron a hacer ruidos de cacareo y aletear torpemente. Astrid apretó los puños, contando mentalmente hasta cien. Sandy no pareció notar su incomodidad, agradeció su participación y entregó cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

Pidió dos voluntarios más. Macintosh y Ruffnut fueron elegidos.

Sandy hizo indicaciones de que esa vez sería más divertido, ya que usaría los sueños de su noche anterior para mostrarlos a través de la arena. La sonrisa de Ruffnut se borró al instante, había querido participar, pero no le gustaba que vieran sus sueños, pues más que serlo eran pesadillas. Estuvo a punto de negarse y sólo pudo callarse al ver el brillo de la arena mágica cubrirle de pies a cabezas. La figuras que salió de Macintosh fue su reflejo sólo que más alto y con más musculoso que empezó a hacer bailar sus pectorales y a menear su cabello con el viento.

—Pero eso ya lo hace en la vida real —exclamó Gilbert, riendo—. Lo hizo esta mañana frente al espejo antes de bajar a desayunar.

—Es normal que alguien tan guapo como yo, sueñe consigo mismo en el futuro —dijo Ferret, con soberbia.

—Claro, pero tampoco te alucines, amigo, mis ojos acaban de perder su inocencia —exclamó Jack, ocasionando risas.

Fue el turno de Ruffnut. La figura no tomó forma definida rápido, siguió incrementando de tamaño hasta alcanzar el del caballo que la había atacado. Courtney y Mavis supieron al instante que algo iba mal, pidieron que Sandy lo detuviera, pero fue muy tarde. El inmenso caballo tomó forma, sólo que el negro no cubría su pelaje ni piel o sus ojos irradiaban peligro, aun así, seguía en él la apariencia salvaje y aterradora.

—No… —masculló Ruffnut, cuando el caballo se le acercó. Dio dos pasos atrás y calló sobre su trasero, su respiración se aceleraba y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—¡Deténgalo, por favor! —saltó Mavis, levantándose de su asiento para ir con Ruffnut. Courtney la siguió.

Sandy no comprendía lo que sucedía, estaba aturdido, la magia con arena dorada no solía trabajar de ese modo. De pronto, el caballo de arena dorada se tornó negro y relinchó con salvajismo, chocando sus cascos con el piso de madera con fuerza. Los alumnos gritaron aterrados cuando el espectro avanzó con actitud amenazante hacia las tres chicas.

Antes de que hiciera contacto alguno con ellas, Jackson Overland se plantó frente a él y movió su cayado lanzando una ráfaga de hielo que logró detenerlo. El caballo quedó como estatua congelada, que se rompió cuando Jack la tocó con su cayado. Sandy volvió a abrir las cortinas, iluminando la estancia. Los estudiantes estaban atónitos con lo que ocurrió y miraban al centro, a las dos chicas que abrazaban a Ruffnut y a Overland con una mirada mortalmente seria. Por otra parte, Astrid se preguntaba cómo Overland había logrado hacer un hechizo así, de hecho, no creía que fuera un conjuro, se veía como magia más antigua. Lo miró con sospecha, no creía que fuese un estudiante común.

Jack se hincó frente a Ruffnut y la extendió la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

Le tomó un minuto volver a la normalidad, respiró profundo y se puso de pie por su cuenta.

—Claro que sí —espetó con dureza, volviendo a su asiento seguida por Courtney y Mavis.

—Quien diría que alguien con un nombre tan horrendo y fuerte, fuera tan cobarde —masculló Reid a Gabriel y a Gilbert, quienes rieron cruelmente.

Jack escuchó eso camino a su lugar, pero no hizo nada. Simplemente le susurró a Eugene que el castigo para esos tres debía ser mayor. La clase terminó media hora después, mientras salían, Mérida se reunía con Ferret y Manny para hablar sobre el asunto de la novata de la noche anterior.

—Creo que fue más grave que una noche de bromas —pronunció Ferret serio—. Es decir, vieron la reacción de Thorston cuando apareció ese caballo. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Lo sé, aunque me alegro de no haber participado, me siento mal por no ir —Mérida se sentía un poco frustrada. En el pasado, ella había sido el blanco de las bromas de los niños muggles de su barrio, que pegaban goma de mascar o le arrojaban tinta en el cabello—. Pude haber hecho algo, pude haberlos detenido.

—Te preocupes no, Mérida, es no tu culpa —dijo Manny, para reconfortarla.

Mérida le agradeció, soltando una carcajada ahogada.

—No creo que pudieras hacer mucho, DunBroch —interrumpió Astrid, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera—. Por lo que escuché, estas novatadas han sucedido año tras año, sin que ningún profesor lo sepa. Si ibas con ellos y los delatabas, nadie te creería.

—De todos modos, debe haber algo que podamos hacer —Ferret era quien tenía un sentido de la justicia más desarrollado que los demás, el honor y los modales eran algo que Lord Macintosh le había inculcado con ahínco desde que pudo decir sus primeras palabras.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no te hayas unido a ellos, Hofferson —adujó Mérida, con la manos en sus caderas—. Creí que harías todo por ser una Gryffindor honoraria.

—Hay muchas formas de traer honor a esta casa sin recurrir a actos tan poco honorables —dijo Astrid con condescendencia.

Mérida sonrió con aprobación y Astrid correspondió el gesto.

—Amistad entre hermosa chicas es —dijo Manny, provocando que Astrid frunciera el ceño sin entender.

—Dice que la amistad entre chicas es hermosa —tradujo Ferret.

—Gracias, supongo —finalizó Astrid. Los cuatro se unieron a su grupo yendo a su clase de Transformaciones.

* * *

><p>La hora de comer fue el momento exacto para que Jack y Eugene pusieran su plan en marcha, usaron un poco de polvos peruanos que habían comprado en la tienda de los Weasley. La oscuridad jugó un papel principal, ya que con ello Rebeca pudo poner el veritaserum en la comida de los Gryffindor con un movimiento rápido de su varita, nada complicado.<p>

—Odio que usen esos polvos en todas partes —se escuchó la voz irritada de Bunnymund.

—Oh, sólo son bromas de los chicos, Áster, relájate —sugirió Norte, riendo roncamente.

Cuando la nube negra se disipó, fue el momento de Jack y Eugene para actuar. Aparte de los polvos peruanos, habían conseguido la nueva creación de Sortilegios Weasley, eran grageas similares a garbanzos de color rojo, cuyo consumo cambiaba la apariencia de las personas de formas inimaginables y ridículas. Las habían repartido por un intermediario en la casa de los leones, un chico de segundo año llamado Troy Spencer, hermano mayor de Gabriel; no tuvieron que amenazarlo, habían dejado la bolsa con los dulces en un punto específico donde Troy las tomó. Lo demás fue fácil, compartió los dulces con toda la gente de su casa sin saber que les esperaba.

El primer grito fue el de Miriam Lacan, a la que le había crecido la nariz y el cabello parecía una medusa de color magenta, con la piel llena de puntos verdes y azules, y sus manos y pies se llenaban de escamas. Le siguieron Fabián Quinn con su transformación mitad cerdo mitad caballo y Reid Truman tenía unos cuernos enormes y una cola llena de plumas de pavorreal, luego Gabriel y Gilbert se transformaron en dos masas amorfas de consistencia babosa de color azul. La mesa de Gryffindor se vio inundada de chicos y chicas que corrían de un lado a otro gritando sobre las mutaciones que sus cuerpos sufrían. Se escuchaban las risas de todos en el comedor.

En Slytherin estaba de fiesta, riendo a carcajada suelta sin poder contenerse. Ruffnut se partió de la risa al ver a Miriam resbalar al pisar la cola de una estudiante de tercero, y Mavis se divertía observando a un chico de séptimo convertirse en una enorme dona con glaseado de vainilla. En el rostro de Courtney se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Neville intentó revertir el efecto de uno de sus alumnos ocasionando una mutación peor.

Mérida estaba muriendo de risa, también había sido afectada, quedaba demostrado en su cabello verde al que empezaban a crecerle flores, pero no por eso se divertía menos. En especial al ver a Ferret convertido en una especie de guacamaya en tonos morados con manchas rojizas y a Manny en un orangután de color rosa con trompa de elefante. Astrid no estaba de acuerdo con ella, menos cuando sus orejas crecieron hasta ser más grande que su cabeza y su boca tuvo colmillos de jabalí. MK estaba convertida en un maní gigante, lo peor de todo es que gritó que era alérgica a eso, acarreando otra ola de risas.

—Eres el puto amo —alabó Eugene a Jack, al ver su obra maestra—. Olvida a los demás, eres el puto amo de las bromas.

—No pude haberlo planeado sin ti, Gene —apuntó—. Así que somos los putos amos de las bromas.

Jack chocó los puños con él, riendo abiertamente, iniciando la segunda parte de su plan. Ambos exageraron el nivel de su risa llamando la atención de los prefectos de Gryffindor. Miriam Lacan echaba fuego por sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba tenso y apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte que pudo quebrarse los dientes si quería. Fabián tenía un humor similar, no estaba para bromas y desquitaría su furia contra sus blancos localizados.

—¡Malditos sean, Overland y Fitzherbert! —gritó Miriam, señalándolos con su dedo—. ¡Ustedes fueron los que hicieron esto! ¡Me las pagaran!

Jack y Eugene se miraron entre sí, fingiendo demencia, por dentro festejaban que hayan caído.

—¡Señorita Lacan! —apremió McGonagall llegando a ella—. ¡Cálmese! ¿Qué le hace pensar que ellos han sido los culpables? No se han movido de su lugar.

—¡Usaron polvos peruanos de oscuridad total para envenenar nuestra comida, profesora! —arremetió Miriam, perdiendo la calma—. Se lo puedo asegurar, ellos fueron los culpables.

McGonagall llamó a los dos al frente.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decirme que pueda explicar la razón de esto? —les preguntó.

—No lo sé, directora —negó Eugene—. La verdad, admito que me reí, pero nunca pondría algo en la comida de las personas. Créame, me dieron unas grageas de sabor a vómito que me quitaron las ganas de hacer ese tipo de bromas.

—Concuerdo con Gene —secundó Jack, sorprendido—. Eso es de pésimo gusto, además estábamos hablando con Flint y Robinson sobre quidditch cuando sucedió esto.

—¡Mienten! ¡Lo hicieron a propósito! —exclamó Miriam con furia.

—Ellos dicen la verdad, directora —nadie había reparado en la presencia de Adrián Flint hasta ese momento—. Charlábamos sobre las próximas pruebas de quidditch dentro de un mes y me pedían consejos.

—¿Me asegura que su palabra es confiable, señor Flint? —dijo McGonagall, viéndolo inquisitivamente.

Adrián asintió con vehemencia, seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Es una treta, directora! Ellos siempre están haciendo bromas, haciendo maldades a los otros estudiantes.

—Difiero de su opinión, señorita Lacan —McGonagall la miró seriamente—. Los reportes de mala conducta casi no son expedidos hacia alumnos de Slytherin, de hecho, aunque me disgusta admitirlo, vienen más de Gryffindor.

Miriam boqueó sin saber que decir.

—¡Pero ellos fueron, profesora! —exclamó Fabián, con exasperación—. Lo hicieron por lo que pasó con Thorston.

McGonagall frunció el ceño en cuanto vio que Quinn se cubría la boca al instante. Jack y Eugene estaban sonriendo por dentro. En la mesa de Slytherin, Ruffnut prestaba atención parada en su lugar.

—¿Por qué mencionaron a la señorita Thorston en este incidente? —le preguntó

Fabián se notaba nervioso y peleaba por no hablar, pero los efectos del veritaserum comenzaban a sentirse.

—Por como la incriminamos en la clase de vuelo del profesor Norte —respondió, tapándose la boca de nuevo.

Miriam lo miró como si estuviera loco, el nerviosismo mostrándose en su expresión.

—¿Usted sabe de lo que su compañero está hablando? —inquirió Minerva a Miriam.

—Sí —abrió los ojos con desmesura, sin saber qué estaba pasando. El gran comedor estaba en silencio sepulcral, observando la escena con atención.

—Bien, entonces, explíquese, por favor.

Miriam relató todo sin pausa y sin siquiera titubear, el veritaserum en su sistema hacia maravillas, porque no ignoró detalles. Dio datos sobre cómo empezaron las novatadas, cómo elegían las víctimas y las alianzas entre prefectos de las casa. Como requería de Teddy Lupin para andar por el castillo sin toparse con Filch, para perseguir a su _presa_ hasta terminar dejándola inconsciente de cansancio. Dio los nombres de todos los implicados y sobre la junta en la que Mérida, Astrid, MK y los demás no participaron. Cuando terminó, miró que McGonagall estaba mortalmente seria y que los profesores lucían sorprendidos. Victoire Weasley no podía creer lo que había escuchado y miró decepcionada a Teddy, como si no lo conociera.

—¿Qué harás con ellos, Minerva? —le preguntó Áster E. Bunnymund, el subdirector. Estaba indignado por toda la situación, no comprendía cómo era que habían ignorado algo tan grande durante tanto tiempo.

—Yo decidiré la reprimenda, si no les importa —interrumpió Pansy Parkinson, impasible. McGonagall iba a decir algo, pero ella la detuvo—. Basta, Minerva. Los estudiantes de mi casa se han quejado por años sobre las injusticias cometidas contra ellos y tú has considerado ignorarlos por falta de pruebas. Bien, las pruebas no son necesarias ante una confesión ante muchos testigos. Como jefa de Slytherin conozco todo el daño que se ha causado y evaluaré todo imparcialmente, dando el castigo adecuado.

—Ella tiene razón, directora —apremió Slughorn—. Sin embargo, creo que esto debería decidirse en un lugar más privado.

McGonagall asintió.

—Las personas nombradas por la señorita Lacan, acompáñenme a la dirección. Las clases se posponen hasta que se resuelva este problema —anunció.

La mitad de las mesa Gryffindor se levantó, diez estudiantes de la mesa de Ravenclaw y algunas más de Hufflepuff. Teddy Lupin no pudo ver a Victoire de lo avergonzado que estaba y de lo avergonzado que Harry estaría en cuanto se enterara de eso. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ordenaron a los estudiantes que mantuvieran la calma y que regresaran a sus actividades de tiempo libre, en un barullo de murmullos y rumores salieron del gran comedor.

La mesa de Slytherin rompió en exclamaciones de júbilo y alegría ante la verdad revelada al fin y miraban a Jack y Eugene con agradecimiento. Eran agitados y palmeados por todos lados, terminaron con la ropa más desarreglada que antes. Estaban a punto de ser alzados sobre los hombros de sus compañeros, pero se toparon con la rubia de las trenzas.

—Oigan, idiotas —la voz de Ruffnut detuvo el festejo, estaba parada con los brazos cruzados y una mueca inexpresiva en su rostro. Courtney y Mavis estaban a cada lado, con una sonrisa eufórica.

Jack y Eugene ya no se sentían tan alegres como antes, recordaron que Ruffnut había pedido que no se metieran en sus asuntos. Los tomó por sorpresa como ella agarraba sus cabezas y las chocaba contra la suya con fuerza, desorientándolos. Muchos hicieron una expresión de dolor. Ellos se sobaron las frentes, sin entender muy bien porque lo había hecho.

—Gracias —esa palabra los dejó más mareados que el golpe—. Les debo una, me reí mucho al ver a Lacan con esa apariencia y soltar la sopa tan fácilmente.

—De nada, Thorston —dijo Jackson en cuanto pudo recuperarse de la contusión—. Recuerda las reglas, nos protegemos entre nosotros.

—Y si quieres pagarnos el favor —intervino Eugene, mirando a las dos Ruffnut enfrente de él—, no vuelvas a agradecernos con un choque de cabezas. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—Vamos, no se quejen, usé la mitad de fuerza que uso con Tuffnut —ella se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro, pero ya quedó claro que tu hermano es un cabeza dura, sin ofender —respondió Eugene.

—Cualquiera que diga que mi hermano es un idiota o algo similar, no me ofende —espetó ella—. Ahora, si me disculpan creo que estábamos celebrando una victoria, ¿no?

Sus compañeros chiflaron con frenesí, cargando a los dos héroes de la casa sobre sus hombros y lanzando gritos de victoria. Después de todo, sin nadie que viera su alegría, podría festejar sin levantar sospechas.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto para continuar esta reunión —dijo Courtney. Ruffnut y Mavis la miraron sin creerlo—. ¿Qué? Me sé la historia de este castillo de pies a cabeza y muchos de sus secretos ni siquiera han sido revelados.

—Esa voz me agrada, Babcock —dijo Robinson, pasando su brazo por sus hombros—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—De acuerdo a algunos documentos antiguos de mi familia, hay una habitación oculta al lado de la puerta de nuestra sala común. Sé cómo abrirla, podríamos usarla como nuestra habitación de fiestas privadas.

—Oh, hermosa, has dicho las frases más preciosas que una mujer puede decirle a un parrandero como yo —le dijo un estudiante de quinto, rubio y de ojos celestes, cuyo nombre era Pierce Sparta.

—Bien ¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Adrián tomó el liderazgo—. Hoy nuestra casa tiene una razón para celebrar ¡pues vamos a celebrar!

Los estudiantes de verde y plata se dirigieron al cuarto oculto, cuya leyenda resultó cierta, para festejar durante toda la noche. Después de todo, dudaban que la reprimenda de Miriam, Fabián y los demás involucrados se decidiese de la noche a la mañana. Ahí, entre risas y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, Ruffnut encontró su lugar en el mundo y pudo dejar de pensar en la ausencia de Tuffnut. Celebrando con Courtney y Mavis no tenía nada que temer. Mientras Jack y Eugene las miraban con detenimiento, complacidos de que se haya hecho justicia por primera vez en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Como lo habían predicho, las clases se suspendieron al día siguiente. El contento en las expresiones de los Slytherin contrastaba con la penumbra y desasosiego en el rostro de los Gryffindor. De acuerdo a los rumores, McGonagall llamó a los padres o tutores de los chicos implicados para revelarles la espantosa verdad que se ocultaba por la unión entre tres de las cuatro casas, sobre los años de bromas contra niños inocentes cuyo único pecado fue entrar a Slytherin o ser la descendencia de algún mortífago perdonado o encerrado en Azkaban. Se armó un gran desorden entre los padres y los maestros, pues algunos eran partidarios de la causa que sus hijos trataban de defender; entonces McGonagall se dio cuenta que ella también había alimentado el odio al alentar que los niños siguieran la ideología de sus padres y al ignorar las llamas de atención de Slytherin.<p>

Los pocos que creían que sus hijos e hijas habían cometido un error, una injustica para cobrar algo que no les correspondía, dieron su apoyo a la reprimenda decidida. La presencia de Harry Potter fue la cereza del pastel, como héroe principal de la guerra, su función causó mucho revuelo. Se armó una mesa de debate en el Gran Salón donde se expusieron las causas que los llevaban ahí y se narró la lista de agresiones que los estudiantes de Slytherin habían recibido; estaba desde bromas inofensivas que pintaban el cabello de distintos tonos, hasta el reporte de un joven al que le rompieron el brazo al perseguirlo por las escaleras. En todos los casos el nombre de Ted Remus Lupin figuraba como el guía principal, quien conocía mejor los pasillos de Hogwarts. Teddy estaba sentado en una tribuna de asientos para los acusados, con la mirada baja y el cabello de color violeta, no podía mirar a su padrino a los ojos.

Pansy Parkinson pasó frente a todos para dar su testimonio, su forma de ver las cosas, y culpó a todos ahí, incluso a sí misma, pues los errores del pasado estaba afectando al presente. El odio no se quedó atrás como debería y logró que se cometieran injusticias en nombre de causa que no era noble. Convenció a los padres que debían hacer algo ahora, si es que querían cortar la cadena de rencor. Neville Longbottom estuvo de acuerdo con ella, admitió su ignorancia, su fe ciega a que todo era un malentendido y abandonó a niños cuyas manos estaban limpias, entonces planteó que debían implementarse medidas y que los jóvenes involucrados tenían que recibir una reprimenda, algo que nivelara las cosas para que pudieran empezar de cero.

La decisión final fue que debían disculparse con los estudiantes de la Casa Slytherin personalmente. Las salidas de Hogsmade fueron canceladas por todo el año, y fueron suspendidos del quidditch los que estaban en los equipos. A los prefectos se les quitarían sus insignias, ya no tendrían ese título. Además, no asistirían a ningún partido de quidditch, tendrían que hacer trabajo de limpieza con Filch, ayudar a Hagrid a atrapar a los thestral, además de jurar que no volverían a cometer ninguna injuria contra los Slytherin u otro compañero de las demás casas. Los padres quisieron oponerse, pero cuando Harry aceptó sin dudar comprendieron que si él pudo perdonar, entonces ellos también tratarían de hacerlo. Sin embargo, hubo alumnos que recibieron un castigo peor, pues sus faltas no fueron sólo bromas, incluso atentados. Miriam Lacan, Fabián Quinn, Jonah Michaelis y Ferian Miller (un prefecto de Ravenclaw) fueron expulsados por planear el atentado contra la vida de Ruffnut Thorston, y dos estudiantes de Slytherin más en años pasados. Teddy Lupin fue salvado por la intervención de Neville y Harry, quienes se encargarían de hablar con él y darle un castigo acorde a su participación.

Las conversaciones con los padres tomaron todo el día y parte de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, los Gryffindor se disculparon con los de Slytherin. Jackson Overland, elegido como representante de su casa, se paró frente a Teddy Lupin y levantó su mano.

—Los errores y las tragedias no pueden olvidarse, Lupin —dijo, con seriedad, para luego sonreír—, pero podemos aprender y perdonar. Somos una nueva generación, dejemos los rencores del pasado en el pasado.

El cabello de Teddy volvió a su tonalidad azul metálica y sus ojos a un verde más cálido, estaba sonriendo cuando estrechó la mano de Jackson.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Overland —dijo Teddy—. Comencemos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Pasó un mes más desde ese incidente, las clases fueron retomadas con tranquilidad y la tensión entre casas había disminuido considerablemente. Las hojas de registro para presentar la prueba de quidditch fueron puestas en una pizarra en la entrada del Gran Salón. Jack y Eugene fueron los primeros en apuntarse, seguros de su éxito. Luego fueron Mérida, Astrid y Ferret, que obligaron a MK a inscribirse. Eep y Johnny casi arrancan la hoja. Hiccup, Guy y, sorprendentemente, Heather también lo hicieron, junto a muchos más alumnos, pues había muchos puestos vacíos debido a la suspensión de sus jugadores.<p>

Las pruebas se realizaron el fin de semana en el campo de quidditch. Como los profesores estaban aún bajo el ojo crítico de McGonagall para que no hubiera favoritismo, llamaron a alguien más para ayudar el potencial de los estudiantes. Ella era Calhoun Duty, entrenadora de las Arpías de Holy Head y vicepresidenta de la Asociación Mundial de Mujeres en Quidditch. Su cabello era rubio y corto, ojos verdes, gesto severo y un escultural cuerpo; vestía pantalones y camisa negros, con botas especiales de quidditch. Ella miraba al grupo de niños y jóvenes en sus uniformes de prueba como si quisiese golpearlos con la quaffle, o peor, una bluger. Era amiga de Áster, y él la había llamado para que le pagara un favor. Eso no le había hecho gracia, claramente.

En las tribunas, los chicos estaban amontonados en un grupo homogéneo, esperando las indicaciones. Detrás de Calhoun estaban los capitanes de los equipos, excepto por Miriam, que había sido expulsada. De Slytherin, estaba Adrián; de Hufflepuff un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, de nombre Sebastián Smith; de Ravenclaw, una chica pelirroja y ojos grises, llamada Elizabeth Quincey, y de Gryffindor, como suplente temporal, fue elegido Teddy Lupin.

—Escúchenme bien, pequeños inútiles —dijo Calhoun con voz potente—. Estoy a cargo de las pruebas de hoy, donde será evaluado su desempeño por mí y por el capitán de su respectivo equipo. Las reglas con simples. Sin trampas, sin hechizos, sin lloriqueos. Si fallan, se largan de inmediato. Si pierden la concentración por los estudiantes que quieren ver la prueba, se tomará en cuenta en los resultados finales. No intenten comprarme porque me encargaré de patearles el trasero personalmente. He entrenado con profesionales, fue quien llevó a Ginevra Weasley a lo alto, así que espero lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿entendido?

Ellos asintieron.

—¡Pregunte si lo habían entendido! —gritó con enojo, como un sargento a su batallón.

—¡Sí, señora! —exclamaron con más fuerza.

—Bien, las pruebas serán en el siguiente orden. Primero Gryffindor, luego Hufflepuff, después Ravenclaw, y por último, Slytherin —explicó—. No duraran mucho, yo evaluaré su desempeño desde un punto neutral y ustedes seguirán las órdenes de los capitanes. Si no tienen escoba, se les asignará una. Con todo claro, los de Gryffindor toman sus escobas y síganme. Los demás pueden esperar en las tribunas.

Las tribunas de espectadores estaban llenas con los estudiantes de distintos grados, la emoción que causaba la presencia de Calhoun y que las pruebas eran lo que más se esperaba del año; en una semana se juraría el primer partido y se esperaba ver a los nuevos reclutas. Courtney y Mavis estaban ahí, esperando la aparición de Ruffnut.

—Qué asco, hasta sus uniformes de prueba son una porquería —Courtney veía todo con gafas especiales—. ¿Estás lista, Mavis?

La vampira asintió sacando una libreta y un lápiz. Courtney le dictaba distintas prendas que ella tenía que dibujar para empezar el diseño de uniforme de quidditch. Cinco asientos detrás de ellas, estaban Alicia y Eve, y al lado de ellas, Fishlegs mantenía abierto su libro de quidditch. Rapunzel y Wee esperaban el momento en que sus compañeros aparecieran.

* * *

><p>Diez estudiantes de Gryffindor se alzaron en medio del campo, delante de ellos estaba Teddy Lupin, con su uniforme oficial. Calhoun estaba sobre su escoba, una Saeta de Fuego, a una altura mayor donde pudiera apreciar el juego bien.<p>

—Bien, empecemos —dijo Teddy—. En la evaluación que elegí veremos primero velocidad, segundo fuerza y tercero valentía y astucia. Harán dos equipos y jugaran en todos los puestos, es decir, se irán rolando. ¿Alguna duda?

—Te quedarás con la boca abierta, Teddy —dijo Reid Truman, tratando de bromear.

El gesto de Teddy se volvió serio.

—Compórtate, Truman —le espetó—. Esto no es para bromear.

Reid se encogió un poco, aturdido por el tono del metamorfomago. Desde que Harry había hablado con él, hubo un cambio radical en Teddy, dejó los juegos y bromas atrás, ahora se portaba más como Remus Lupin, según su padrino había dicho. Teddy dio unas instrucciones más, sobre todo por la seguridad. Dio las posiciones que jugarían; el equipo de Mérida empezarían siendo golpeadores y cazadores, con MK como guardián, el segundo equipo, sólo cazadores y un buscador. La prueba comenzó. El equipo de Mérida conformado por Astrid, Ferret, Reid y MK no perdió el tiempo.

El grito de guerra de Ferret, lanzándose con el bate en alto, asustó al equipo contrario, cuya sorpresa fue aprovechada por Astrid, quien rápidamente se hizo del control de la quaffle, anotando los primeros diez puntos al esquivar eficazmente a los cazadores. Tras superar la sorpresa inicial, el equipo contrario armó una ofensiva rápidamente siguiendo las órdenes de Edward Godalming, un chico de quinto año de cabellos negros y ojos cafés; él parecía el más capacitado de todos, esquivó las blugers que le lanzaba Ferret sin siquiera perder el control del vuelo. Sin embargo, Astrid fue más astuta, sin temer nada, avanzó hacia él con destreza, chocando un poco y arrebatándole la quaffle para anotar de nuevo.

Calhoun observaba el juego con una sonrisa de sádica diversión. Admirando las jugadas de Astrid Hofferson, localizando el potencial de inmediato. .

—¡A la izquierda, DunBroch! —gritó Astrid dispuesta a arrojar la quaffle hacia esa dirección.

Los cazadores del otro equipo se confundieron con la finta, pues Astrid la arrojó debajo de ella donde la pelirroja la esperaba.

—¡La tengo! —Mérida fue directo al aro contrario para anotar otros diez puntos.

Cuando cambiaron de posición, el juego tomó otro rumbo. Astrid se desenvolvía muy bien como golpeadora, pero sus tiros con la bluger no eran tan atinados como los de Ferret. Mérida tenía problemas siendo guardiana, se desesperaba por tener que mantenerse en un punto fijo. MK y Ferret no eran tan buena combinación de cazadores y Reid Truman tuvo problemas para seguir el juego, no lo hizo bien en ningún puesto y estaba soltando maldiciones cuando una bluger le dio en el brazo.

En las tribunas, los Gryffindor miraban atentos la demostración. Como Edward, siendo buscador, se lanzaba en picada tras la snitch sin poder alcanzarla. Eve y Alicia vitoreaban a sus compañeras con gritos de euforia y entusiasmo. Jack y Eugene admitieron que Astrid Hofferson tenía talento, aunque se encargaban de desconcentrarla exclamando frases como _"¡Así se hace, nena!" _o _"Además de guapa, buena jugadora. Cásate conmigo"._ Habrían seguido, de no ser porque Calhoun bajó hasta estar a su altura, y ellos se quedaron callados ante el gesto amenazador de la mujer.

—¡Guarden silencio, gusanos! ¡Esto es una prueba seria! —les gritó con hosquedad.

—Si se desconcentran con nuestros gritos, ¿qué puede esperar que hagan en un partido oficial? —replicó Jackson de inmediato. Calhoun elevó una ceja, contrariada por la contestación, pero esperando una explicación—. Les gritaran cosas más horribles o les harán burla. Deben soportarlo.

Calhoun lo vio con una sonrisa ladina.

—Tiene valor, Overland, espero que se mantenga así durante su turno —espetó, para retomar su lugar original en el cielo.

—Esa mujer da mucho miedo, hermano —le dijo Eugene, respirando aliviado. Jackson asintió con mucha razón.

La prueba estaba a punto de terminar, así que Mérida pensó que debía mostrar lo mejor de ella. Subiendo a una altura considerable, descendió en espiral directo al punto donde la snitch dorada había sido localizada. Ahora Astrid tenía el bate, por lo que alejaba a cualquier que intentara frenarla. Ferret y MK conseguían los puntos y Truman estaba como guardián. Mérida estiró su brazo lo más que pudo y atrapó la pelota, esquivando una de las torres en las que casi chocaba.

—¡Sí, lo hicimos! —dijo mostrando la snitch, subiendo donde Astrid estaba para chocar las palmas. Ferret y MK se unieron al festejo.

El pitazo del silbato de Calhoun dio por terminado el tiempo de su prueba. Teddy Lupin estaba complacido con lo que había visto, al parecer, los de primera año mostraron más habilidades de las que esperaba. Cuando descendieron al piso, el grupo se abrazó saltando de excitación, subieron a las tribunas donde los de su casa les vitoreaban con orgullo.

—No lo hiciste nada mal, Hofferson —dijo Mérida, bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja que tenía en una cantimplora. Le ofreció de su bebida.

—Tú tampoco, DunBroch —sonrió Astrid, agotada, pero satisfecha.

—Ahora es el turno de Hufflepuff —pronunció MK, la adrenalina seguía recorriendo sus venas, mientras el sudor perlaba su frente—. Oí que sólo cinco personas presentaran la prueba.

—Su equipo no estuvo tan afectado como el de nosotros, así que no tienen mucho en juego. Malditos suertudos —Mérida se enfurruñó, aunque la verdad le alegraba, ya que eso significaba más oportunidades de conseguir un puesto en el equipo.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que los imbéciles de Thorston y Jorgenson hayan estado entre los candidatos —dijo Astrid—. No tienen talento alguno y siempre se están metiendo en problemas. Además, Jorgenson se pasa toda la clase de vuelo coqueteando con las niñas como si fuera un adonis.

—Bueno, ya es problema del equipo de Hufflepuff, no nuestro —Mérida se encogió de hombros, observando como los candidatos subían al silencio.

* * *

><p>Los candidatos de Hufflepuff eran Eep, Johnny, Tuffnut, Snotlout y Miranda Orson. Todos principiantes. Eep no estaba nerviosa, segura de su victoria, se erguía con decisión sobre su escoba, una Barredora 400. A su lado, Johnny señalaba con un gritito cada cosa que le parecía cool o genial. Tuffnut se movía impaciente, esperando el momento en que le entregaran ese hermoso bate para poder golpear esas bolas asesinas o dejar golpearse por una de ellas, daba igual. Jorgenson presumía sus músculos, festejando ridículamente para subirse, el ya de por sí alto, ánimo. Miranda lucía nerviosa, se notaba en el temblar de sus dedos y como se movía nerviosa.<p>

—La prueba será fácil —apremió Sebastián Smith, frente a ellos—. Primero jugaran de golpeadores, luego de guardianes, luego de cazadores, y al final del buscador. ¿Alguna duda?

—¿Me regalaran el bate cuando esto acabe? —preguntó Tuffnut, levantando la mano con emoción.

Sebastián rodó los ojos, no era nuevo para él saber sobre Tuffnut Thorston y su inquietante gusto por los objetos peligrosos.

—No, Thorston, compórtate —dijo cansado, luego agregó—. Sólo hay dos lugares dispuestos para jugadores oficiales en el equipo, un cazador y un golpeador. Los demás, si llegan a ser seleccionados, serán de reserva. Recuerden, esfuércense y lo conseguirán. Bien, comencemos.

Al parecer, pese a la opinión general, Tuffnut y Snotlout lograron impresionar con su habilidad con el bate y su resistencia al golpe de las bluger. Sebastián se había propuesto como objeto de tiro para los novatos, indicándoles que debían darle en pleno vuelo, teniendo en cuenta que su escoba era _Shadow Ultimate_, era algo difícil.

—¡Aquí va! —gritó Tuffnut, golpeando la bluger con fuerza.

Ésta pasó rozando la oreja del capitán de Hufflepuff, quien pensó que la había esquivado, pero no contó con que Snotlout no era un completo idiota. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, tras haberla esquivado, Snotlout apareció del otro lado para el remate. El golpe que obtuvo tenía una fuerza impresionante y Sebastián casi cae de la escoba. Esos dos eran bastante buenos como golpeadores.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —Tuffnut estaba eufórico, y se preguntaba qué se sentiría un golpe así. Llamó la atención de Eep, pidiéndole que le arrojara una directo al rostro.

Eep dudó un instante, pensando que Thorston nunca dejaba de intrigarla.

—¡Anda, no me enojaré! —le animó.

Ella aceptó. Hábilmente golpeó la bluger al rostro de Tuffnut. Él no había considerado que Eep era más fuerte, y por tanto, el golpe lo dejó noqueado y cayó al suelo desde una altura de quince metros.

—Oye, Thor —dijo Marius Prince, mirando de reojo a Ruffnut—. ¿Tu hermano estará bien?

—Sí, un día lo arrojé desde una altura más alta. Queríamos comprobar la teoría sobre la existencia de Dios —respondió con naturalidad—. Si no salía con alguna herida, Dios existía. Por eso, no creemos en ninguna entidad divina.

—Joder, ustedes son las personas más locas que he conocido —admitió Marius, incrédulo.

En el campo de quidditch, Calhoun había visto todo. No culpó a Eep de nada, de hecho, elogió su fuerza descomunal. En cuanto a Tuffnut, seguía inconsciente, sólo se levantó una vez exclamando lo asombroso que había sido para caer desmayado de nuevo. Tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería para ver si había (más) daños. La prueba continuó. Resultó ser que Miranda fue la que mejor lo hizo de guardián, paró todas las quaffle que le arrojaban. Eep y Johnny no estuvieron tan mal, pero Snotlout sólo detuvo dos. Siguió el turno de cazador, donde Eep se lució anotando puntos tras puntos. Snotlout comenzaba a cabrearse por no poder hacer nada ante la agilidad nata de Eep, y sin hacerlo a propósito, chocó contra ella cuando intentaba quitarle la quaffle.

Eep iba a caer desde una altura de cincuenta metros justo al medio del campo- Johnny trató de alcanzarla, pero antes de que Eep tocara el suelo, se giró sobre sí misma cayendo sobre la bola de sus pies y, con un gran impulso de sus piernas, saltó hacia su escoba que había quedado suspendida en el aire, para después, con la quaffle bajo su brazo izquierdo, lanzarse cerca del aro y anotar diez puntos más.

El público quedó mudo, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir entretanto Eep celebraba. Incluso Johnny y Snotlout tenían las bocas abiertas que las moscas podrían pasearse libremente por ahí. Sebastián no daba crédito a lo que vio. Los profesores presentes (Pansy, Bunnymund y Norte) no creían que una alumna de primero tuviera esa potencia en sus piernas.

—Croods es increíble —musitó Tomás Xarxus a Rapunzel. Ella asintió, complemente de acuerdo—. Creo que estoy enamorado.

—Ésa es mi compañera —la voz de Wee ya no sonaba tan aletargada, tenía un tinte de orgullo.

Jack y Eugene observando estupefactos, para después comenzar a vitorearla alegremente, siendo seguidos por la multitud. Hasta Mérida y MK aplaudían con fervor, mientras Astrid sólo se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de lado, ofuscada.

Calhoun estaba muy impresionada. No conocía regla alguna que impidiera que los jugadores volvieran de un salto a sus escobas, de hecho, no había registros de que alguien lo hubiera logrado, hasta ahora. Esa chica tendría un futuro brillante en el quidditch. Cuando la prueba continuo, fue el turno de ser buscador. Johnny estaba impaciente por lograr impresionar a todos, así que usó a su máxima velocidad su _Saeta Esmeralda No. 14_ para atrapar a la snitch, lo que era difícil con Snotlout y Miranda pisándole los talones, y con Eep haciendo movimientos tan dramáticos. Sin embargo, pese a eso, logró atraparla para impactar con el pasto. La emoción no le había podido hacer notar que estaba muy cerca del suelo y cayó con mucha fuerza, no obstante, la alegría logró que se parara con un poco de esfuerzo para mostrar la pelotita y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

De pronto, sintió los brazos de alguien rodeándole, al ver la cabellera crispada se dio cuenta de que era Eep, que estaba diciendo cosas tan rápidamente, sin ocultar el éxito que ambos habían alcanzado en la prueba.

—Esto traerá problemas —musitó Courtney, seria.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Mavis, sin despejar el lápiz del cuaderno, terminando el boceto que le era descrito.

—No creo que los diseños que he hecho hasta ahora queden con ese cabello tan maltratado —chilló la rubia, pateando con impaciencia—. Tendré que empezar de nuevo.

Mavis sólo rió, Courtney era tan apasionada a veces.

* * *

><p>—No te pongas nervioso, Hiccup —le susurró Guy en cuanto vio que su tez palidecía—. Lo harás bien.<p>

—Sí, claro, seguro —adujo con sarcasmo y nerviosismo.

Heather le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Oye, somos los únicos que presentaran la prueba, no puedes ponerte nervioso porque eres uno de los mejores en la clase de Norte —dijo. Esa seriedad en Heather era porque estaba molesta, algo que habían aprendido durante el mes que la conocieron—. Sólo hay dos lugares disponibles, y te quedaras con uno de ellos, así tenga que hacerlo mal para que resaltes, ¿entendido?

Hiccup sonrió nervioso ante la mirada retadora de Heather, asintió y se relajó cuando ella subió a su _Outcast 15_ directo a donde estaba Elizabeth, quien estaba mortalmente seria. La siguieron Guy en su _Sole 42_ (una escoba italiana que le regalaron en su cumpleaños número 11) e Hiccup con su _Furia Nocturna_, un prototipo que esperaban superara a la veloz Saeta de Fuego.

—No esperen que sea dócil por ser sólo tres —espetó Elizabeth, con volumen alto y severo—. Eso sólo significa que la prueba será intensa, ustedes harán un equipo y competirán contra mí y otros tres miembros del equipo oficial. Los puestos los seleccionaré conforme lo crea conveniente.

En las tribunas, Jack y Eugene hacían pantomimas militares, ganando las risas de sus compañeros. Courtney se quejaba al ver el cuerpo escuálido de Hiccup que no luciría bien en sus diseños, rabiando y pateando con desesperación cada vez que aparecía un estudiante con la anatomía muy diferente a la promedio.

—Mira, Hofferson, Hiccup sí presentara, a pesar de que le dijiste que moriría antes de lograrlo —le pinchó Mérida, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Calla, DunBroch —espetó Astrid, fastidiada. Eso lo había dicho dos semanas antes y MK se enojó con ella por su falta de tacto—. Lo digo por su bien, el quidditch no es para él.

En el aire, Guy decía a los demás qué hacer, sus estrategias siempre resultaban acertadas, sobre todo cuando andaban tarde por los pasillos por pasar tanto tiempo en la Biblioteca. La prueba dio inició. Las reglas eran sencillas. El equipo de Guy debía anotar 200 puntos (se contaba también los que proporcionaba la snitch) antes de media hora, serían evaluados en cada posición por Calhoun que serviría también de árbitro.

—Espero un juego limpio —dijo, sosteniendo la quaffle—. Quien haga trampa, de ambas partes, haré que lo destierren del quidditch para siempre, ¿entendido?

Todos gritaron fuertemente y el juego comenzó. Guy comenzó como golpeador, pero sus tiros distaban de la fuerza adecuada, y se las veía negras para darle competencia a Nick Harker, golpeador oficial y con una fuerza demoledora en su brazo izquierdo. Heather estaba como buscadora, era veloz y esquivaba bien los ataques, pero le faltaba mucho para dar con la snitch. Y Hiccup, como cazador y guardián al mismo tiempo, no se daba abasto, sin embargo, ser tan pequeño resultó beneficioso pues podía pasar por las aperturas con facilidad.

Hiccup tenía la quaffle, pero entendía que no poseía la fuerza suficiente para lanzarla lejos, así que avanzó lo más que pudo, la arrojó al aire y la golpeó con las cerdas de su escoba directo al aro, anotando los primeros diez puntos de 200. Cinco minutos después, cambiaron posiciones, ahora Heather estaba como golpeadora y sorprendía haciéndolo como si hubiese nacido para eso.

—Heather es muy buena —admiró Mérida. Astrid se enfurruñó.

—¡Ésa es mi futura esposa! —gritó Snotlout desde las tribunas.

—¿No dijiste eso sobre DunBroch y la hermana de Heather? —le preguntó Miranda Orson, pero sólo fue ignorada.

Guy buscaba la snitch, la vio pasar algunas veces, pero siempre la perdía. Hiccup estaba como golpeador, pero más que dirigir las blugers, las esquivaba, sus músculos no daban lo suficiente para golpearlas.

—¡Debilucho! —exclamó Snotlout, burlándose de él, parado en las tribunas.

Jack lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, tocando con su cayado el piso, congelándolo. Eso hizo que el musculoso chico resbalara y se golpeara la nariz, de nuevo.

—Bien hecho, Jack —apremió Eugene.

En los últimos diez minutos del partido, fue el turno de Guy de ser cazador, de Heather ser guardián y de Hiccup el buscador. Guy era un cazador nato, hacia jugadas dignas de los mundiales de quidditch y verificaba los puntos débiles de la defensa del equipo contrario, anotó 40 puntos él solo en menos de seis minutos. Heather era una guardiana espectacular, su portería no sufrió ninguna anotación del otro equipo. A la vez, Hiccup localizó la snitch y se lanzó en su persecución, esquivando las blugers y a los demás jugadores.

La snitch se movía de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo, para luego ascender hasta más allá de donde Calhoun había designado. Hiccup no escuchó que le gritaban que parara, estaba decidido a atrapar la pelota alada, así tuviera que llegar a la estratosfera. No contó con que la snitch no llegaría hasta allá, porque descendió frente a él y Hiccup se lanzó en picada tras ella. La velocidad de su escoba era espectacular, pronto la alcanzaría. Sin embargo, la snitch estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, lo que sin duda no le daría espacio ni tiempo para maniobrar sin salir herido. Pero Hiccup no se detuvo, a pesar de las exclamaciones de preocupación que le advertían que debía volver, sin importarle que los jugadores se hubiesen quedado quietos para ver el impacto, sólo quería atrapar la snitch y quedar en el único puesto en el que podía competir.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a sólo dos metros del suelo, y con un esfuerzo monumental, sostuvo el frente levantando la escoba para mantenerla paralela al campo, lo que ocasionó una ola de ovaciones sorprendidas. Hiccup logró esquivar un impacto terrible con habilidad. La snitch estaba frente de él, estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo, pero se dio cuenta que no sería suficiente. Entonces, se paró en su escoba, equilibrándose tratando de alcanzar la snitch. Entonces, la atrapó, cayendo de su escoba. Todo pasó tan rápido, que Hiccup creyó por un momento que en verdad se había estrellado y estaba muerto. Sin embargo, sintió el aleteo calmado de la snitch en su mano izquierda y escuchó el aplauso de la audiencia. Abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con los estudiantes de pie, aplaudiendo y vitoreando su atrapada, él no podía creerlo. Sintió una brisa a su lado, entonces sintió las manos de Guy y Heather sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole con orgullo. Hiccup se sintió agradecido con ellos.

Escuchó los gritos de Jack y Eugene, diciendo incoherencias, pero no le importó. Lo había logrado, e incluso el gesto de Elizabeth, mostraba estar completamente satisfecha.

—¿Ahora te sigue pareciendo un debilucho? —inquirió MK a Astrid, ganándose una mirada furibunda—. Lo hizo muy bien, hasta se ve lindo.

—No digas nada más, MK, o Hofferson te arrancara la cara de un golpe —advirtió Mérida, sin ocultar el tono divertido de su voz.

Astrid miraba con el ceño fruncido a los tres Ravenclaw, odiando el hecho de que ahora Heather no dejaría de presumir la victoria (falsa victoria o simple suerte, de acuerdo a ella) de Hiccup. Ya la imaginaba, Heather podía ser especialmente irritante si se lo proponía.

—Haddock es asombroso —dijo Victoire Weasley. Rachel Sinclair y Oswald Castell estuviera completamente de acuerdo.

—De saber que alguien tan pequeño como él, lo haría tan bien, habría presentado la prueba también —dijo Deborah Peterson a Mariska Tannen—. Tendré que esperar al siguiente año.

* * *

><p>Los candidatos de Slytherin escucharon a Calhoun para la última prueba del día. De su casa eran ocho chicos, tres de ellos de años más avanzados; Petunia Adams, de cuarto año, cabello corto rubio, ojos verdes y nariz chata; Phillip Woodhouse, tercer año, rechoncho, cara llena de acné y cabello casi a rapa, y por último, Stallion Talbot, de segundo año. Además, de primero, estaba Jack, Eugene, Ruffnut, Marius e Isaac.<p>

En el centro del campo, Adrián Flint les observaba con ojo crítico, su cara seria demostraba la pasión que poseía hacia el quidditch, no sería condescendiente. Había sido claro con Jack y Eugene, y si demostraban talento, serían aceptados.

—Mi prueba es simple. Yo no quiero que sean jugadores multiusos, me importa más que tengan capacidad para manejar su puesto y coordinarse con los demás —explicó, sentándose de lado en su escoba—. Sin embargo, tengo que acatar las reglas impuestas en las pruebas, así que se tendrán que rolar los puestos. Será un partido. Robinson y yo contra todos ustedes; para probar su talento, deben anotar 50 puntos, batear 30 veces, detener que la quaffle no entre en el aro y atrapar la snitch. Todo eso simultáneamente. No pueden ganar sólo con completar una tarea. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Marius levantó la mano.

—¿Cuándo nos dices la parte difícil? —preguntó, mordaz.

Adrián sonrió con altanería.

—No nos subestimen. Robinson y yo hemos jugado los partidos prácticamente solos, así que podemos contra todo un equipo —aseguró—. Es mejor que se dividan bien los papeles.

Phillip tomó el cargo de líder del equipo, para disgusto de los demás. Repartió los puestos sin considerar nada más que su propio ego, designándose como el buscador, señaló a Jack y Eugene los puestos de golpeadores, a Marius, Isaac, Stallion y Petunia los cazadores, y a Ruffnut, para su enorme disgusto, el puesto de guardiana.

Cuando el partido inició, Phillip demostró que no estaba hecho para el quidditch, ya que ni siquiera usando una _Nimbus 2011_ podía hacer algo productivo; chocó tantas veces con los cazadores que Stallion casi salió disparado debido a la masa colosal que era Woodhouse, además les gritaba órdenes estúpidas a Jack y Eugene, que no entendían muy bien por lo ronca de su voz. Ruffnut no estaba alegre frente al aro, casi inmóvil y perdiéndose de la acción que ofrecería ser un cazador, o incluso un golpeador. La pésima dirección de Woodhouse se notaba, pues Flint y Robinson lograron meter sesenta puntos sin esfuerzos.

Jack estaba impacientándose, sabía que Phillip no sabía lo que hacía, y su límite fue cruzado cuando el rechoncho chico le arrebató el bate a Eugene, reclamando que era un tonto que no sabía hacerlo, y golpeó una bluger que voló directo a la cabeza de Stallion. Eso fue suficiente para él. Empinó su cayado hasta Stallion, lo agarró del cuello de la ropa para disminuir el golpe de su caída y lo soltó cuando estuvo seguro en el piso. Luego, ascendió hasta donde Phillip y le quitó el bate con fuerza.

—¿Qué crees que haces, tonto? —protestó Phillip, meneando sus gordos brazos tratando de golpearlo. Pero Jack lo esquivó con facilidad.

—Hacer lo necesario para ganar. No dejaré que el equipo se hunda por tu vanidad, apestas en esto —replicó, ojos castaños ardiendo en ambición y determinación—. Si interfieres, me las pagarás.

Phillip sabía que debía andarse con cuidado, había quedado claro que Jack Overland no era un tipo con el que querías tener problemas. Jack no esperó su respuesta, voló hasta Marius e Isaac y les arrojó los bates.

—Denles con todo —ordenó.

Los dos chicos celebraron la adquisición, silbando alegremente y empezando a desviar las bluger contra Adrián y Rebeca, parecían dos jinetes sobre sus caballos con enormes pistolas en el viejo Oeste.

—Adams —le llamó Jack—. Te vi interceptar varios pases de Robinson, así que encárgate de proteger el aro. No dejas que metan ningún punto, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Petunia, haciendo un saludo militar.

—Oye, Overland, ¿tienes algo para nosotros? —preguntó Ruffnut con una enorme sonrisa de lado. Eugene estaba cerca de ella y lo veía con diversión.

—Nosotros seremos los cazadores, debemos darle vuelta al juego.

—¿Y la snitch? —volvió a preguntar.

—Quien la vea, que vaya tras ella, ¿alguna otra pregunta? —ambos negaron—. ¡Vamos!

El juego tomó un rumbo muy diferente. Jack atinó a la función de cada miembro. Ruffnut demostró ser una cazadora temible, que no temía chocar contra la portería con tal de anotar puntos. Llevaba la quaffle bajo el brazo derecho con Flint siguiéndola de cerca, hizo un pase a Eugene y cuando ella estuvo cerca para anotar, se la envió de regreso.

—¡Vamos, Ruff! —gritó Mavis, desde las gradas.

—¡Hazlo! —apoyó Courtney.

Ruffnut marcó otros diez puntos. El marcador subió a 90 contra 70 en favor en Flint y Robinson, ambos era duros de derrotar.

—Más que probar a los nuevos, ellos están presumiendo que pueden hacerlo muy bien solos —comentó Mérida, impresionada por la gracia con la que Robinson volaba.

—Esos dos son maravillosos —admitió Ferret—. Aunque no tanto como yo —sacó un espejo para observarse.

La lista estaba completa en cuanto a golpes a las blugers, los puntos anotados y la protección de los puntos. Sólo faltaba la snitch, y Adrián había dado con ella, avanzando sin titubear con Robinson estorbándoles.

—¡Ahí van! —Marius e Isaac gritaron enfocándose en que Adrián perdiera el rumbo y lo lograron.

Fue el justo momento para actuar, justo cuando Jack le quitó la quaffle a Rebeca y fue, junto con Eugene y Ruffnut, a hacer otra anotación. Justo en ese momento, Eugene vio el brillo dorado de la snitch arriba de los tres aros. Detrás de ellos, venían Adrián y Rebeca, ellos ya estaban coordinados para hacerles perder, pero Eugene fue más rápido. Ordenó a Jack y a Ruffnut anotar los puntos en lo que él se encargaba de la snitch.

—¡Oh, conozco esa jugada! —exclamó Fishlegs, con su libro abierto.

Fue rápido lo que sucedió. Adrián intentó detener la jugada, pero ya no podría. Jack hizo un pase a Ruffnut y ella anotó, justo en ese instante Eugene alcanzó a tomar la pelotita, terminando el partido y recibiendo ovaciones de la tribuna. El equipo se juntó justo al medio, celebrando su buen desempeño. Adrián y rebeca estaban agotados, pero se veían satisfechos.

El pitazo de Calhoun llamó la atención de todos. Con las pruebas terminadas, era tiempo de que ella se reuniera con los capitanes para elegir a los nuevos reclutas. Las listas finales estarían durante la comida del día siguiente. Así que ya no tenían más que esperar. Mientras, podían ir a cenar tranquilamente, bueno, excepto para Snotlout y Tuffnut, pues tenían que terminar un ensayo para pociones sobre la función de la cola de la rata de fuego para el lunes (como su entrega de tareas era deficiente, tuvieron que obligarlos a hacerlas o tendrían que limpiar la vitrina de trofeos de la forma muggle).

—Estoy ansioso de ver las listas —dijo Johnny, despeinando más su cabello.

—Tranquilo, sé que estarán ahí —aseguró Rapunzel—. Por cierto, ¿ya terminaste la tarea? No he visto que Eep y tú hayan estudiado mucho por entrenar para la prueba.

—No te preocupes, Punz —elevó su pulgar—. Ya las hicimos todas. Como entrenamos tanto, usamos lo que resta de la noche para terminar todo en la sala.

—Ya veo, por eso permanecían tanto tiempo ahí —adujó, luego observó a Wee, que jugaba con los dientes de un tenedor distraídamente—. Wee, recuerda que esta vez debes de entregar el trabajo completo.

—Lo intentaré —respondió.

En Ravenclaw, Oswald Castell le rogaba a Fishlegs para que le mostrara sus notas o para que le explicara de nuevo la diferencia entre acónito y luparia.

—Ya te lo dije —repitió candado—, es lo mismo.

—Pobre Legs —dijo Heather—. Debe ser difícil ser el cerebrito de la clase.

—Oye, Hiccup y yo también contamos, Heather —añadió Guy. Ella sonrió sin vergüenza—. Aunque admito que es lindo tener tanto tiempo libre por hacer las tareas a tiempo, te brinda la oportunidad de disfrutar de otras cosas.

Hiccup y Heather asintieron. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ferret estaba en una competencia de miradas contra Mitch Downe, la verdad es que el pelirrojo pecoso no entendía bien qué hacían, sólo enfocaba sus ojos en los de Ferret. Al final, Macintosh perdió.

—Como pierden el tiempo —musitó Astrid fastidiada.

—¿Sigues enojada porque Haddock, Overland y Croods mostraron más talento como tú? —le picó Alicia, ignorando su ceño arrugado.

—No estoy enojada por eso —espetó, tensando los labios.

—Hofferson —Mérida habló con ironía—, ya sabemos que quieres ser la mejor y que odias cuando alguien más sobresale. Supéralo ya.

Astrid no dijo nada, terminó el jugo de calabaza y salió caminando a pasos pesados. Fue seguida por las miradas de Jack y Eugene.

—Amargada —dijeron al unísono.

Mientras Courtney le mostraba a Ruffnut los diseños que había hecho, explicando qué telas se usarían y que las protecciones ya no serían de piel sino de un material creado a partir de pociones, nada de piel de dragón, porque eso era horrible.

—Me gusta éste —dijo Ruffnut, señalando un boceto en particular—. ¿Cómo lograrás que acepten tu idea?

—No creas que me he pasado todo el mes obligándote a que cumplas con las tareas —respondió ella, tomando el boceto elegido y diciendo a Mavis las modificaciones que se harían—. Ya está en marcha, de hecho, sólo esperan mis instrucciones. Es bueno que mi madre sea diseñadora y conseguir todo no cuesta nada.

—Hijita de mami —musitó Ruffnut, bebiendo un poco de jugo.

Courtney sonrió con malicia.

—Sigue así, y no te dejaré copiar mis notas de las clases que no te importan.

—Perdón, mi señora, no volveré a ser grosera con su majestad —refuto Ruffnut con una sonrisa ladina. Courtney aceptó la disculpa—. Oye, Mavis, ¿no deberías ir con McGonagall a que te ponga ese hechizo de protección?

Mavis respondió que lo haría luego, cuando acabara la cena.

Cuando el banquete terminó, los alumnos se retiraron a descansar. Seguía la emoción por saber el resultado de la prueba de quidditch y hubo quienes no pegaron un ojo en la noche. Eep se quedó despierta mirando el techo de su cama, soñando con salir a la luz jugando sobre su escoba. Hiccup estaba sentado en el ventanal, su lugar favorito, imaginándose triunfando. Astrid se cepillaba el cabello, disimulando lo nerviosa que estaba. Y Ruffnut daba vueltas en la cama, recordando lo bien que se había sentido jugar quidditch.

* * *

><p>Las listas se colocaron a la hora del almuerzo como habían dicho, y los candidatos se aglomeraban para verlas. Mérida avanzó entre la multitud a codazos, dispuesta a saber qué lugar había obtenido, detrás de ella, los demás candidatos de su casa le seguían. La lista de Gryffindor había sido escrita con tinta roja, con magia especial para que nadie la modificara. Tenía sólo los nombres de los aceptados y los que serían reservas, en letra más gruesa se señalaban las personas del equipo original.<p>

_Estudiantes que aprobaron la prueba para entrar el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor del año 2011._

_**Ted Remus Lupin, Tercer Año, Capitán y Golpeador.**_

_Mary Katherine Bomba, Primer Año, Reserva._

_Mérida Ekaterina DunBroch, Primer Año, Cazador._

_Astrid Hilda Hofferson, Primer Año, Cazador._

_Ferret Sean Macintosh, Primer Año, Golpeador._

_Edward Jacob Godalming, Quinto Año, Cazador._

_**Britanny Mallory Holmcok, Séptimo Año, Buscador.**_

_**Zane Tomás Gere, Cuarto Año, Guardián.**_

Mérida saltó lanzando un grito de felicidad, chocando puños con Ferret y con Astrid. Sin embargo, se sintió mal por MK, aunque que fuera una reserva no la exentaba de los entrenamientos, así que las tres podían estar juntas. Oyeron a Reid Truman soltar mil maldiciones y retirarse entre insultos. Mientras, la lista de Hufflepuff estaba en tinta amarilla, sólo quedaban dos lugares y las reservas. Eep y Johnny estaba impacientes.

_Estudiantes que aprobaron la prueba para entrar el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff del año 2011._

_**Sebastián Marcus Smith, Sexto Año, Capitán y Buscador.**_

_**Tier Marisa Cowell, Tercer Año, Cazador.**_

_Eep Prudence Croods, Primer Año, Cazador._

_Snotlout Porter Jorgenson, Primer Año, Reserva._

_Miranda Calipso Orson, Primer Año, Reserva._

_**Remulus Charles Queens, Tercer Año, Cazador.**_

_**Nigel Bartolomé Barker, Tercer Año, Golpeador.**_

_Tuffnut Ian Thorston, Primer Año, Golpeador._

_Jonathan Richard Stein, Primer Año, Reserva._

_**Zack David Bulstrode, Tercer Año, Guardián.**_

Johnny vio sus esperanzas hechas trizas, sí, había quedado, pero como reserva, y comprendía a Jorgenson en su rabieta, no lo culpaba. Se alegró por Eep, ella sin duda se había lucido. Tuffnut estaba feliz, podría tener de vuelta a Masi (fue así como nombró a su bate) y se divertiría mucho golpeando a los demás jugadores. A la vez, la lista de Ravenclaw estaba escrita en tinta azul.

_Estudiantes que aprobaron la prueba para entrar el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw del año 2011._

_**Elizabeth Diane Quincey, Cuarto Año, Capitán y Cazador.**_

_**Nicholas Grey Harker, Quinto Año, Golpeador**_

_**Monique Jane Williams, Cuarto Año, Cazador.**_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Primer Año, Buscador._

_Guy Sean Domani, Primer Año, Cazador._

_Heather Anastasia Hofferson, Primer Año, Reserva._

_**Marc Edward Trancy, Quinto Año, Golpeador.**_

_**Simón Robert Murray, Sexto Año, Guardián.**_

_**Trend Wave Stiffler , Cuarto Año, Reserva.**_

—¡Lo lograste, Hiccup! —Heather lo abrazó con fuerza.

Hiccup no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba alucinado y rodeó a su amiga, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¡Tú también, Guy! —lo abrazó también.

A Heather no le importaba ser reserva, de hecho, había presentado la prueba para darle valor a Hiccup, así que en realidad había ganado algo que ni siquiera consideró al principio. Por último, la lista de Slytherin, escrita en tinta verdad. No vieron por ningún lado a Phillip Woodhouse, los rumores decían que temía que Overland le hiciera una broma pesada si se presentaba. Stallion Talbot no podía ser elegida, aunque quisiera, el golpe dejó una contusión severa y había sido trasladado a San Mungo. Su hermana Alice estaba a punto ir a golpear al obeso de Phillip, en cuanto lo localizaran.

_Estudiantes que aprobaron la prueba para entrar el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin del año 2011._

_**Adrián Lee Flint, Tercer Año, Capitán y Guardián.**_

_Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert, Primer Año, Buscador._

_Jackson James Overland, Primero Año, Cazador._

_**Rebeca Rosalie Robinson, Quinto Año, Golpeador.**_

_Ruffnut Lacie Thorston, Primer Año, Cazador._

_Petunia Jadeen Adams, Cuarto Año, Cazador._

_Marius Timoteo Prince, Primer año, Golpeador._

_Isaac Jacob Pearson, Primer Año, Reserva._

Jack y Eugene aullaron con excitación ante las asignaciones, y ambos saltaban en una danza polonesa. Courtney y Mavis felicitaban a Ruffnut, y ella había dejado de pararse encorvada para erguirse por primera vez. Marius y Elena le daban ánimos a Isaac, pero éste lo estaba sobrellevando lo mejor posible. De esa forma, el fin de semana de pruebas de quidditch había terminado. Ahora, faltaba una semana para el primer encuentro oficial y el lunes se mostraría la tabla de juegos en el año por la copa de quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Bueno, eso es todo. Espero sus review.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	4. Indicios Oscuros

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic). Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck it Ralph!)_

**Lilith: **Bien, aquí el tercer capítulo. Ya se empieza a ver los problemas, peor muy sutil.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Indicios oscuros**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_La oscuridad es el miedo a los fantasmas vivos_".

—José Víctor Martínez Gil

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana entera desde las pruebas de quidditch. Hiccup y Guy terminaban un ensayo sobre el origen de las constelaciones para la clase de Astronomía. Estaban en la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares favoritos pues ambos eran de espíritu intelectual y gozaban de un aprecio innato por la lectura. Hiccup había quedado fascinado por la cantidad de libros que existían, mucho más porque la magia permitía encontrarlos con más facilidad y devolverlos a su sitio sin mucho problema.<p>

—Por fin —suspiró Guy escribiendo la última línea con la pluma, tratando incluir bien su impresión del libro donde había tomado la información. Hacerlo de eso modo le valía una nota más alta, lo había comprado con los trabajos de las otras asignaturas.

Hiccup también terminó casi al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, ahora, a cambiarlos —le dijo a Guy, entregándole los tres pergaminos que había escrito por ambos lados.

Guy sonrió con resignación empezando a leerlo para marcar errores de gramática u teóricos, mientras Hiccup hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Era una estrategia simple e inteligente que les aseguraba trabajos mejores redactados y con bases más sólidas. Terminaron rápido, no había mucho que hacer; Hiccup podía no tener la letra más bonita del mundo, pero su narración y deducción eran muy buenas, incluía dibujos para representar sus puntos. Sus trabajos eran impecables.

—Listo —informó Hiccup regresándole sus dos pergaminos con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Con las tareas terminadas, guardaron sus cosas dentro de las mochilas saliendo de la biblioteca en busca de Heather. Habían quedado en ir a la Torre de Astronomía para conversar un rato antes de la cena. Esperaban que Fishlegs también asistiera, si es que tenía tiempo libre; las asesorías que impartía obligado por un grupo de primeros años que no entendían bien los temas. Fue sorprendente saber lo rápido que se extendió el rumor sobre la excelente memoria de Fishlegs por entre los primerizos, sus conocimientos adelantados sobre cada materia eran aprovechados por todos, pues el incauto muchacho no podía decir que no a nadie. Así que se la pasaba el día resolviendo dudas y preguntas, lo que no le molestaría si las hiciera en el momento adecuado y no cuando estaba en el baño.

Recorrieron los transitados pasillos con paso lento, conversando sobre la imposibilidad de no dormirse en clase de Binns, las estrategias que usarían para no sucumbir ante la monótona y aburrida voz del fantasma.

—La próxima clase podríamos turnarnos para hacer guardia —mencionó Hiccup meditabundo. Habían comprobado que quien tardaba más en dormirse era Heather—. Una clase uno, otra clase otro. Será más fácil. Así no tendremos que dejarle a Fishlegs la responsabilidad de pasarnos los apuntes siempre.

Guy lo pensó un poco. No sonaba tan mal.

—Me parece bien —concordó—. Hablaremos con Heather para que haga la primera guardia. Esperemos que ella acepte, Binns no le agrada y sabes lo enojada que se pone al tomar su clase.

Hiccup le dio la razón. Heather era divertida, linda y graciosa, pero el misterioso brillo amenazante que poseía en sus ojos cada vez que algo la irritaba, muy rara vez, eso no quitaba que les pusiera los cabellos de punta.

Dieron una vuelta en la esquina, al mismo tiempo que Snotlout pasaba por ahí. El choque entre él y Hiccup resultó con éste cayendo sobre los huesos de su trasero. Guy reaccionó de prisa, ayudando a Hiccup a levantarse.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, inútil! —exclamó Snotlout.

Detrás de él estaban Tuffnut, que sonreía tontamente y Tomás que mantenía una expresión indiferente. Hiccup se preguntó muchas veces como alguien tan centrado y listo como él había terminado con el imbécil de su primo y Thorston.

—También deberías fijarte, Snotlout —replicó Hiccup, sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo. Los golpes eran más dolorosos para él por no tener tanta grasa corporal para amortiguarlos.

—Como sea —comentó sin disculparse—. Sigo sin comprender que seas parte del equipo de quidditch. No puedes ni ver por donde caminas.

—Hiccup lo hizo muy bien el prueba —planteó Guy con calma, sin reclamarle sólo exponiendo un hecho.

—Ahora tu novio sale en tu defensa —dijo Snotlout con burla, frunciendo su boca—. Pensé que salías con Carapez.

Hiccup lo miró molesto.

—Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, vete —pidió, luego agregó—. ¿Qué no tienes pendiente limpiar una vitrina de trofeos?

Snotlout torció el gesto y apretó los puños. Ése fue su castigo debido al accidente que causó en clase de pociones. Había estado preparando una poción de tinte con Tuffnut, pero Snotlout no tenía aptitudes para medir bien los ingredientes, el caldero empezó a hervir por un mal cálculo hasta estallar. La pasta verde y viscosa resultante cayó directo en la cabeza de Marius Prince produciéndole calvicie instantánea. Fue muy divertido, pero Slughorn lo castigó porque no había sido la primera vez, cada clase era un nuevo problema. Podían presumir de ostentar el récord de accidentes en clase pociones.

—Por lo menos yo no ocasioné que Fishlegs se desmayara para comprobar si el llanto de la Mandrágora era de verdad mortal, Hiccup —pronunció Snotlout con retintín.

Hiccup apretó los labios en una línea fina. Eso no había sido a propósito, lo único que quería saber era el rango de decibeles que una Mandrágora alcanzaba para simples desmayos; estaba experimentando, nada más. Quería usar esa información para mejorar las orejeras, pues era complicado oír indicaciones a través de éstas, más si aunaba que las plantas chillaban horriblemente.

—No importa si es aquí o en casa, siempre metes la pata —se burló, riéndose de él en compañía de Tuffnut.

Tomás era neutral. No emitía risa alguna, ni detenía a sus compañeros.

—Vete a limpiar la vitrina, Jorgenson —espetó Guy con dureza, encaminándose con Hiccup al comedor.

Snotlout y Tuffnut emitieron soniditos ridículos, burlándose de la supuesta pareja. Hiccup estaba molesto, mucho. Se suponía que Hogwarts era una oportunidad para redimirse, para superarse a sí mismo y demostrar que no era incompetente. La primera semana fue bien, pero conforme su mente curiosa conocía más, se interesaba en comprobar las cosas y en querer mejorarlas. Por ello, en clase de Herbología tuvo problemas al principio al intentar encontrar más usos para las plantas por medio de experimentos que terminaban mal, perdía puntos por ello y no lo castigaban porque, pese a eso, era un alumno ejemplar.

—No le hagas caso, Hiccup —le dijo Guy cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Heather les saludaba de lejos, sentada en el extremo izquierdo—. Todos sabemos que tu primo es un idiota.

—Pero tiene razón —eso es lo que más le ponía de mal humor. Snotlout podía ser irritante y estúpido, pero poseía el irritante talento de identificar sus fallas como ningún otro.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Heather al verlo tan decaído—. Espera, no me digas. Adivinaré… fue Jorgenson de nuevo, ¿verdad?

El resoplido frustrado de Hiccup fue suficiente respuestas. Ellos se sentaron frente a ella y Hiccup descansó su cabeza en sus brazos.

—Le recordó lo de las Mandrágoras —explicó Guy.

—Fue un accidente, solamente —pronunció la niña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Aunque admitía que Hiccup sí tenía una particular habilidad para meterse en problemas.

—Ése es el dilema, Heather —musitó Hiccup sin levantar la cabeza—. Tengo un pasado oscuro llenos de accidentes, sí, lo sé. No fueron mi culpa completamente —dijo al ver que ella replicaría—, pero a propósito o no, siempre causó pérdidas.

—Deja de ser tan dramático, Hiccup —pidió Heather sonriendo—. Cierto, causas algunos estragos, pero también eres muy inteligente y eso algo que nadie puede contradecir, ni siquiera tu primo.

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus delgados labios. Heather sabía siempre que decir cuando estaba deprimido.

—Ella tiene razón —apuntó Guy, contento de verlo sonreír de nuevo—. Hablemos de cosas más alegres. Recuerden que mañana será nuestro primer partido contra Hufflepuff. Nada mal para abrir la temporada.

—Les deseo suerte —sonrió Heather.

—La necesitaremos —admitió Hiccup—. El equipo de Hufflepuff tiene elementos muy fuertes, según he oído. Muchos creen que perderemos debido a sus armas secretas.

—Croods y Thorston, ¿verdad? —dijo Heather. Haddock asintió

—Descuida, Hiccup, lo haremos bien —animó Guy, como siempre, positivo—. Además, no querrás que Quincey te golpee con el bate por ser pesimista.

—Ni me lo digas, en los entrenamientos era un infierno —recordó. Elizabeth Quincey era una temeraria capitana que no admitía debilidades en su equipo. Los entrenamientos era extenuantes, Hiccup y Guy terminaban bañados en sudor siempre.

Quincey estaba al extremo contrario que ellos, riendo con sus amigos, disfrazando a la perfección la máscara de determinación que ponía cuando montaba su escoba. Les había dicho en la mañana que si perdían, conocerían su lado malo. Si ya habían conocido el bueno, no querían ni imaginar cómo era el otro.

Escucharon risas provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor. Una de las alumnas de cuarto año se había quedado dormida y su cara cayó de lleno en el puré de papas de su plato, lo que no le molestaba pues no se veía la mínima intención de despertar.

—Despierta, Lucy —le movió su amiga.

Lucy respingó levantando su cara llena de puré y dando un largo bostezo.

—¿Sigues sin dormir bien todavía? —susurró cerca de su oído. Lucy asintió para cabecear de nuevo y caer sobre la mesa sobre su frente. Esta vez evitó el plato.

—Debe ser duro ser estudiante de cuarto año —dijo Heather, observando como trataban de despertarla sin mucho éxito.

—Se supone que en quinto año las cosas se ponen difíciles —pronunció Guy observando a los estudiantes mayores. Un mes de clases y ya tenía horribles ojeras.

—Pues parece que cuarto también es crítico —adujó Hiccup, levantando su cabeza.

Victoire Weasley había estado escuchando su conversación y se acercó a ellos para hablarles en voz baja.

—Alguien me contó que los alumnos de cuarto en Gryffindor han tenido problemas para dormir.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó Heather en un susurro.

—Eve Kwan, una amiga mía —respondió Victoire—. Se despiertan en la noche gritando en ocasiones, como si hubiesen soñado pesadillas. Dice que sucede desde la semana pasaba, la primera noche antes de que salieran los resultados de las pruebas de quidditch.

—¿Qué les habrá pasado? —inquirió Guy, extrañado.

—No lo sé —Victoire lucía preocupada—. Los incidentes son muchos y algunos han recurrido a pociones para dormir sin soñar, ya saben, para evitar las pesadillas.

Hiccup y Guy se miraron con intriga, sin embargo, su lado racional les exigía una explicación lógica. Tenía que haberla, era la regla de oro.

—Quizás les jugaron una broma —propuso Heather, antes que ellos—. Desde que se descubrió lo de la novatada, han aparecido más bromistas de todas las casas, como si el equilibrio natural de bromas se estabilizara. Creo que deberían ir con Madame Chang para verificar si no tomaron algo extraño.

—Tienes razón, Hofferson, se lo diré a Eve en cuanto tenga oportunidad —sonrió Victoire—. Ah, por cierto, suerte en el partido de mañana, chicos.

—Gracias, Weasley —dijo Guy.

La conversación volvió a ser interrumpida por los reclamos enfurecidos de un estudiante de sexto año de Ravenclaw al que le crecieron dos dientes de morsa. No podía entenderse nada de lo que decía por los enormes incisivos y sus amigos trataban de volverlo a la normalidad. Escucharon las risas de Jack y Eugene que no ocultaban su culpabilidad en la broma.

—¿Retirada? —dijo Eugene en cuanto McGonagall apareció en escena.

—Retirada —confirmó Jack.

Se escabulleron debajo de la mesa, pero Minerva los atrapó de todos modos. No por nada había tratado con los Marauders y los gemelos Weasley en el pasado.

—Overland, Fitzherbert, ustedes de nuevo —dijo al tenerlos enfrente—. Supongo que limpiar las ollas de la cocina no fue reprimenda suficiente.

—Tenga piedad, directora —rogó Jack con falso remordimiento—. Tenga piedad con estos aliados de la diversión que sólo buscaban pasar un momento agradable.

Eugene puso ojos de cachorrito regañado, juntando las manos pidiendo perdón. Eso nunca les había servido con ella, ni les serviría nunca.

—Se agregará una semana más a su castigo. Ahora le pediré a usted, señor Morse, que vaya a la enfermería para que madame Chang se encargue de eso —dictaminó McGonagall sin permitir reclamos.

Jack miró al muchacho morsa un segundo.

—Pero se ve bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. De hecho, creo que le sienta de maravilla el cambio.

—¡Overland! —apremió severa—. No pedí su opinión sobre su apariencia. Anda, váyase con Fitzherbert a las cocinas. Tendrán muchas ollas que lavar esta tarde.

—Como ordene, señora —dijeron al unísono, haciendo un saludo militar y corriendo rumbos a las cocinas.

McGonagall ignoraba que esos dos habían limpiado todos los trastos del colegio en un día y que el resto del castigo lo habían aprovechado para merodear por el castillo en busca de pasadizos secretos y salones con objetos extraños. Ya habían checado toda la planta baja, las mazmorras y la cocina, conocían a todos los elfos y se habían hecho amigos del Barón Sanguinario y el Fraile Gordo.

—Salió la perfección —musitó Eugene chocando puños con Jack—. Tendremos más tiempo para recorrer el castillo en la noche.

—Eres un genio, Gene —alabó Jack, moviendo su cayado congelando las paredes, había descubierto que los fantasmas no podían atravesarlas cuando estaban así. Incluso Peeves era afectado por eso y se enfurecía con esos dos arrojándoles en una ocasión cabezas de pescado.

De vuelta al comedor, Mérida terminaba su tercer pan de crema de mantequilla con cereza. En casa, Elinor no permitía que comiera lo que quisiera, de hecho, había enviado varias lechuzas recordándole que debía comer sanamente, lo que ignoró alegremente. Elinor nunca la escuchaba, así que ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, en especial, estando en Hogwarts.

—Por lo menos come con la boca cerrada —reclamó Astrid con irritación, sacudiendo las migajas que cayeron sobre su libro de encantamientos.

Mérida se encogió de hombros, giró un poco para evitar que las migas siguieran ensuciando el espacio de Hofferson.

—Deberías de dejar de leer ese libro —comentó MK, dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza—. Te lo sabes de memoria, ¿por qué insistes tanto en repasarlo?

—No hay nada de malo en hacer un pequeño repaso —dijo ella, dándole vuelta a la página.

—Un repaso está bien —cedió MK—, pero tú te lees todo el libro una y otra vez. ¿Tanto te molesta que Fishlegs participe tanto en las clases?

Astrid elevó la ceja izquierda, dejando de leer inmediatamente.

—¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre de pila? —inquirió con recelo.

—Alicia y yo asistimos a los grupos de estudios que él lidera —contestó simplemente—. Te aconsejo ir, así dejarías de fruncir tanto el ceño cuando él da una respuesta más completa.

Supo que no serviría cuando Astrid volvió a su libro para leer con más atención que nunca. Definitivamente, no iba a perder. Menos con un ratón de biblioteca como lo era Fishlegs Ingerman.

—Oye, Manny, aquí tienes un error —le indicó Eve al regordete y tímido chico.

Estaba revisando su tarea de Herbología. Neville les había pedido un pergamino completo detallando los pros y contras del Lazo del Diablo, lo hizo después del incidente con Hiccup y consideró que los estudiantes debían saber todo sobre la mortífera planta.

Manny asintió escribiendo la línea correcta y sonriendo levemente hacia Kwan. A su lado izquierdo, Zane Gere roncaba con tranquilidad, como si el mundo se hubiese esfumado. Ferret estuvo tentado de picarle las costillas, pero Teddy lo detuvo.

—No ha dormido bien, igual que los demás —explicó—. Me preocupa que esté muy cansado para jugar el juego de la semana siguiente contra Slytherin.

—Tranquilo, Lupin —dijo Mérida, con las comisuras de los labios manchadas de crema—. Si Gere no está dispuesto para entonces, puedes meter a MK en su lugar. Ella es una excelente guardiana.

—Eso no es relevante, DunBroch. Concuerdo con que MK tiene talento, pero si no te has dado cuenta, muchos estudiantes no han podido dormir bien en la última semana.

—Quizás es la presión que hay sobre nuestra casa para reivindicarnos —propuso MK insegura, quiso disculparse en cuanto vio la expresión de Teddy, pero ya había tocado el tema y no podía retractarse—. O puede ser una broma. Ya sabes, si nos dieron grageas cambia-forma, entonces pudieron poner algo en la comida para inducir pesadillas.

—¿Sólo para los de cuarto año? —preguntó Lupin perplejo.

MK alzó los hombros. Estaba suponiendo, no declarando.

—Como sea, ganaremos ese partido —sentenció Mérida limpiando con su lengua las zonas sucias de sus labios—. Estoy ansiosa por retar a Overland y a Thorston.

—Sigo sin creer que ella haya quedado como cazadora de su equipo —dijo Astrid distraídamente, aunque por dentro sentía una mezcla de incredulidad y rencor.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —suspiró Mérida—. Supéralo, Hofferson, hay personas con tanto talento como tú.

Astrid frunció el gesto.

—No hablas en serio —dijo con aprensión—. Se esfuerza sólo en las clases que le interesan. De no ser por Babcock y Drácula ya habría reprobado la mitad de las materias.

—Celos —tosió Mérida. Astrid le dirigió una mirada ácida—. Oh, por favor. Deja de ser tan rencorosa por una vez en tu vida.

—No soy rencorosa, DunBroch —espetó Astrid irguiéndose.

—Lo eres —replicó Mérida sin amilanarse. Hofferson no la intimidaba para nada.

—Retráctate —ordenó.

—Oblígame —retó.

Una batalla entre miradas azules llenó al ambiente tensión. Eran chicas testarudas, con carácter fuerte y no temían a nada.

—Cálmense —pidió Olivia Atkins, nueva prefecta a cargo, con voz autoritaria. Notó que no le hacían caso y eso no lo permitiría—. Si no se relajan, pediré a McGonagall que las suspenda del quidditch. No importa si han sido seleccionadas, no participaran en ningún partido.

Eso bastó para que rompieran el contacto. Astrid cerró su libro y salió del comedor dando tumbos. Mérida mordió con furia otro panecillo de crema de mantequilla. Aunque ya no había confrontación, el ambiente seguía tenso. Esas dos habían tenido discrepancias antes, pero no tan graves como la discusión actual. Teddy deseaba que lo arreglaran pronto, no quería que eso afectara su desenvolvimiento en el partido, suficiente tenía con el insomnio de Zane como para soportar las discusiones entre DunBroch y Hofferson.

—Arreglarán Lupin ya descuida lo —dijo Manny, tratando de animarlo.

—Eh… —pronunció Teddy, luego agregó mirando a Ferret—. Traducción, por favor.

—"Descuida, Lupin, ya lo arreglarán" —comentó, para dedicarse a terminar el puré de papas.

—Gracias, MacGuffin —sonrió el metamorfomago. Manny asintió regresando a su pergamino.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Philip Woodhouse comía con el ojo morado y con varias golpes más. Alicia Talbot no lo perdonó por dañar a su hermano menor, que saldría ese día de la enfermería. Por suerte, el golpe no dejó secuelas graves, aunque eso no le importaba a Talbot. Sólo quería golpear a Philip.

—Tranquila, Cia —recomendó Rebeca—, recuerda que debes dejar algo para Stallion.

Alicia sonrió macabramente, aceptando la oferta y planeando una venganza terrible con el obeso de Philip. El aludido tragó con dificultad al sentirlo y decidió que haría todo a la mano para evitar esa sentencia.

—¡Por fin terminé! —exclamó Ruffnut acabando de escribir la tarea de Astronomía, más bien, de copiarla.

Dejó el pergamino de lado, guardando su tintero y su pluma en la mochila, para dedicarse a empezar a cenar un pedazo de pastel de riñones. No era su preferido, pero tenía mucha hambre. Había gastado mucho tiempo haciendo los deberes faltantes perdiéndose el almuerzo.

—Esto no pasaría si te esforzaras más en todas las asignatura, así como lo haces en DCAO, Transformaciones y Encantamientos —dijo Courtney, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta—. Admito que es divertido ver como los profesores quedan confundidos cuando les explicas lo aburrida que resulta su materia para ti.

Ruffnut sonrió roncamente, recordando la cara de Neville cuando le dijo que le aburría cuidar plantas todo el día.

—No tengo la culpa que unos profesores sean aburridos y tediosos —comentó alegremente.

—¿Por qué estás de buen humor, Ruffnut? —preguntó Courtney.

—¿Has visto la lista de calificaciones de la clase de vuelo y la prueba de quidditch? —preguntó de vuelta, masticando su bocado. Courtney negó—. Dejaré que adivines quien tuvo la máxima calificación de los novatos.

Babcock se quedó boquiabierta cuando captó la indirecta. La sonrisa de Ruffnut se ensanchó enormemente.

—¡Pero creí que Norte te había bajado puntos! —dijo sin creerlo.

—Al parecer, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando supo lo de Lacan y Quinn —pronunció irónica—. Por eso me evaluó con más _justicia_ y saqué la mejor calificación. Fue perfecta.

—Tuve miedo cuando Hofferson casi te arranca la cara con esa miradita que te dio —dijo Mavis, terminando de comer su plato de espaguetis con albóndigas de escarabajos—. Por un momento creí que le explotaría la cabeza de lo enojada que estaba.

—Que lo supere ya —dijo Courtney, mordaz—. No siempre será la número 1, menos cuando tiene mucha competencia. Sobre todo aquí en Slytherin.

—No me importa lo que haga, mientras no se meta en nuestro camino —concordó Ruffnut, dando un pequeño bostezo.

Mavis se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Deberías ir con madame Chang a que te proporcione una poción para dormir sin sueños, Ruff —propuso con tono preocupado—. Las pesadillas te despiertan más veces en la noche.

—Baja la voz, Mavis —chitó Ruffnut, vigilando que nadie hubiera escuchado—. No quiero que Flint sepa eso y decida no incluirme en el juego de la próxima semana. Iré con la enfermera como dices, pero les pido que no digan nada. Estaré bien.

—Si tú lo dices.

Mavis y Courtney no estaban convencidas. No la presionarían para hacer algo que no quería, pero tampoco permitirían que se enfermara u otra cosa peor.

* * *

><p>Merodear por los pasillos en la noche podía ser tenebroso y cohibir a más de uno, la tenue luz de las lámparas de fuego daba un aspecto siniestro a las paredes, y los retratos en descanso se veían tétricos. Jack y Eugene no estaban de acuerdo con eso. La atmosfera nocturna permitía más libertad de movimientos, más escondites y más suspenso, para aventureros como ellos la oscuridad era su mejor aliada. Se movían sigilosamente por las sombras, cuidándose de Filch y de la señora Norris. La última ronda de los prefectos se había retirado a dormir por lo cual podían explorar a su antojo. Eugene tenía una pequeña mochila con papeles y pluma adentro, listo para trazar lo que encontraran en el mapa que estaban construyendo.<p>

—Este corredor conecta con los dos pasillos que acabamos de cruzar —indicó Jack mientras Eugene dibujaba, vigilando que nadie los viera—. Es como un atajo. Llegamos más rápido por aquí a Defensa y a Transformaciones.

—Terminé —informó su compañero, mostrando los trazos chuecos y gruesos de lo que parecía un croquis mal elaborado—. Esto de dibujar no es lo mío, hermano. Tenemos que buscar a alguien que sea bueno en esto sin que vaya de boquifloja a contar nuestras aventuras nocturnas.

—Eso sonó con doble sentido, Gene —comentó Jack con presunción. Su compañero sólo alzó los hombros, restándole importancia—. Ese alguien debe tener un espíritu libre como nosotros. ¿A quién propones?

Eugene lo meditó unos minutos.

—Podría ser Drácula. Prince y Pearson siempre andan hablando sobre lo bien que dibuja —dijo—. Hasta Babcock reconoce su talento.

—Bien, es una candidata —accedió—. ¿Alguien más?

—Castell me dijo que Haddock es un excelente dibujante, sus trabajos tienen siempre dibujos de los ejemplos que escribe.

—No creo que acepte —dijo Jack—. No después de que congele su cara cuando estaba rascándose la nariz.

—No, pero fue gracioso —rió Eugene—. Hasta sus amigos estuvieron a punto de reírse. Admiro la capacidad que tiene esos tres de aguantarse por compasión. Heather me contó que es muy difícil pues realmente le parece divertido ver las caras de que hace Haddock cuando lo congelamos.

—Hofferson sufrirá un paro cardíaco cuando se dé cuenta que somos amigos de su hermana —dijo Jack—. Lo que está bien para mí porque le quita su cara de piedra cuando comienza a gritarnos que somos unos gusanos.

—Entonces, le preguntaré a Heather —apuntó Eugene en un papel como recordatorio—. Babcock no dejaré que Mavis nos ayude. Es su diseñadora personal, ya sabes.

Jack rodó los ojos. No tenía nada contra Courtney, sólo que no toleraba el tono chillón de su voz, le lastimaba los oídos. Ella había intentado ser su amiga al principio, riendo de todas sus bromas y acercándoles mucho como si con eso pudiera lograr algo. Imposible. Ninguno de ellos dos tomaría a alguien tan hueca como Courtney Babcock para ser parte de su grupo.

Acabaron en tiempo récord su recorrido por el segundo piso, no habían encontrado ningún pasadizo o algo más. Sin embargo, marcar los atajos era importante. Volvieron a su Sala Común en menos de cinco minutos, aprovechando el conocimiento de los pasillos. Durante el transcurso, sintieron que eran observados.

—Alto —pidió Jack deteniéndose antes de caminar por un sendero particularmente oscuro, donde la luz de las antorchas no llegaba.

Eugene no pronunció palabra alguna, si Jack había detenido la marcha era porque también detectó una incongruencia en el panorama, y si algo caracterizaba a Eugene era su impresionante sentido de supervivencia; aunque eso no significara que no se metiera en problemas. Daba miradas recelosas al túnel oscuro frente a ellos, que les incitaba a volver sobre sus pasos y tomar el camino largo.

—Vamos, Gene —dijo Jack, avanzando lentamente, alerta—. Este camino nos lleva directo a las mazmorras, no podemos desviarnos si queremos que Filch no se entere.

Eugene sonrió nervioso. Su instinto le decía que no, él siempre hacía caso a éste. Sin embargo, no quería parecer un cobarde. Se tragó todo su nerviosismo y asintió.

—Vale, pero hay que correr —comentó—. No vaya a ser que sea una trampa de Filch. Puede que sea un squib, pero seguramente el viejo se las gasta con saña.

Jack estuvo de acuerdo. Indicó que contaría hasta 3 para que ambos echaran a correr con todo su fuerza sin ver hacia atrás.

—Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Ni siquiera sintieron que corrían, casi volaban pasando a través de la densa oscuridad directo a la luz de la antorcha más próxima. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la pared de entrada, donde dijeron la contraseña y se escabulleron directo a su habitación para recuperar el aire y sonreír victoriosos.

—Para la próxima aprendemos el _Lumos_ antes de salir, Jack —dijo Eugene agitado, cayendo en la cama sobre su espalda, peinándose los revueltos cabellos.

Jack estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero su piel no transpiraba. De hecho, de no ser por su agitada respiración, nadie podría decir que había estado corriendo a su máxima velocidad. Era una de las tantas ventajas que tenía poseer un organismo adaptado al frío.

—Sí, esa zona oscura no se veía normal —se dejó caer frente a la cama—. Digo, no tuve miedo, pero con eso de que en este castillo habitaban muchas cosas, no me quise arriesgar a nada.

—No te disculpes de cobardía conmigo nunca, hermano —comentó Eugene—. Instinto de supervivencia no es cobardía. Soy aventurero y nunca diré no a una nueva misión, eso no significa que quiera correr riesgos mortales. Eso se lo dejo a los Thorston.

—Tenemos que llevar a Thor y a su hermano en la próxima salida, entonces —sonrió Jack—. Tomás me dijo que Thorston y Jorgenson salen siempre en la noche para vaguear por el lugar.

—¿Por qué no nos topamos con ellos en nuestras rondas? —preguntó Eugene, echándose aire con la mano. La correteada lo dejó demasiado caliente.

—Son unos expertos en escabullirse. Tomás dice que Thorston tiene un sentido auditivo muy desarrollado y que puede meterse en cualquier parte, por muy estrecha que sea para su cuerpo —con su cayado, Jack comenzó a crear frescas brisas para ayudar a su amigo.

—Definitivamente, tenemos que hacer que vengan con nosotros —Eugene respiró con tranquilidad cuando sus pulmones se regularon—. Ahora sólo quiero dormir porque mañana hará falta mucha energía para animar a nuestro estimado compañero _espina de pescado_ en el partido. Quiero ver si es tan bueno como lo pusieron en la lista.

—El segundo mejor en calificaciones —dijo Jack incrédulo—. Creo que Norte ya no es mi profesor favorito, no confió en su forma de calificar. Puso a Thor en primer lugar, y sí, admito que es buena, pero hay que ser ciego para no darte cuenta que quien arrasó en las pruebas fue Croods.

—Croods es una diosa de la escoba —dijo Eugene en broma—. Si hasta Calhoun certificó que no había visto nunca un talento tan innato y prometedor en todos sus años. ¡Y ella entrenó a Weasley! Smith sería un idiota si no la hubiese aceptado.

—Tendremos que ganarle a Gryffindor si queremos tener un partido contra Hufflepuff —dijo Jack, analizando las posibilidades.

—Pues eso será fácil. La _nena_ no soporta a Thor y viceversa. El partido se pondrá muy interesante, ambas son cazadoras —evaluó, acariciando su mentón—. Aunque tienen elementos fuertes, fallan en la experiencia. La mayoría de sus miembros son de la nueva selección. Nosotros tenemos a Robinson y a Flint, y todos se dieron cuenta que podían jugar ellos solos sin ningún problema.

Jack suspiró cansado, dejando de lado su cayado y cruzando sus manos sobre su cabeza, cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilo.

—Eso lo sabremos luego. Durmamos. Que mañana será un gran día.

—No pude haberlo dicho mejor, hermano.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, la expectación se podía respirar en el gran comedor. Las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin hacían apuestas con los estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Resaltaba el hecho que ahora los estudiantes verdes y platas eran aceptados con más amabilidad por aquellos que habían dejado el pasado atrás. Las apuestas iban igualadas. Muchos se apostaban para Hufflepuff debido a su más reciente adquisición, y algunos se arriesgaban con Ravenclaw apostando por el intrépido y pequeño Hiccup, que según rumores, tras el entrenamiento de Elizabeth se había vuelto una bestia en el juego.<p>

—Los rumores no impresionantes —admitió Jonathan, al oír que decían que Eep arrancaría la cabeza de Haddock si se atrevía acercársele.

—No le tomes importancia —sonrió Rapunzel—. Haz como Eep, ignóralos.

Johnny se rió, pero no por eso, sino porque cuando volteó a verla, su compañera estaba comiendo varias piezas de pollo frito despreocupadamente. Estaba convencido que no le importaba nada de lo que dijeran sobre ella, sólo si se metían con su cabello. Ése era un tema muy delicado.

—Hola, chicos —interrumpió Guy detrás de ellos.

Rapunzel le sonrió con educación. Wee siguió jugando distraídamente con su tenedor. Jonathan volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y Eep giró con una pieza de pollo sostenida entre sus mandíbulas. Junto a Guy venía Hiccup, sonriendo con timidez.

—Hola —respondió Eep sacando la pierna frita y sonriendo con migajas en los labios—. ¿Están listos para el partido? Porque yo sí. Den lo mejor, eh, me gusta jugar con todo.

Guy soltó una carcajada ligera y Hiccup se quedó en blanco. No habían esperado que les dijera eso, su intención había sido la misma, pero Croods se les adelantó. Rapunzel y Wee notaron que no estaba ahí para malas intenciones y Jonathan relajó la expresión de su rostro.

—Estamos listos, Croods —convino decir Guy al terminar de reírse—. Nos vemos a medio día en el campo de quidditch.

Se dieron la vuelta a sentarse a su propia mesa donde Heather y Fishlegs les esperaban. Eep regresó su atención a su desayuno, sirviéndose un huevo con tocino y una manzana como postre. Un desayuno ligero, explicaba, que le ayudaría a mantener la energía durante el partido, aunque sus amigos creyeran que no lo necesitaba.

Oyeron el quejido de Hiccup en su mesa, voltearon de nuevo para ver a Courtney Babcock midiendo con una cinta mágica a Hiccup y soltando gruñidos al ver el resultado.

—Como pensé, el uniforme seguirá quedándole grande —frunció sus delgadas cejas y sus finos labios—. Tengo que encargarme inmediatamente de esto. ¡Mavis!

La vampira avanzó hacia ella, era obvio que no le importaba el tono con que era llamada, simplemente se dedicaba a apuntar las nuevas medidas. Courtney terminó de medir a Hiccup, entonces salieron mientras vociferaba sobre que no le vendría mal comer más por el bien de sus diseños.

—Está loca —dijo Hiccup acomodando sus ropas arrugadas por las manos despiadadas de Courtney.

—Babcock es apasionada por la moda, nada más —sonrió Heather—. Su madre es una de las mejores diseñadoras de Londres. Tenemos suerte que haya decidido hacer los nuevos uniformes.

—Como a ti no te manoseó —replicó Hiccup molesto, peinando su cobrizo cabello. Heather se rió sin pena alguna.

—¡Deberías estar feliz, Hiccup, hasta que una chica te toca! —le gritó Snotlout desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Algunos de sus compañeros se rieron tontamente mientras las mejillas de Hiccup se coloreaban de rojo.

—¿Qué se siente que ninguna chica quiera hacer lo mismo por ti, Jorgenson? —regresó Heather al instante, disfrutando de la mirada sorprendida del primo de Hiccup y de las risas que su comentario provocó.

Snotlout boqueó sin saber qué decir, simplemente cruzó sus brazos y miró a otro lado ofendido.

—No me meto con las chicas —dijo terminantemente.

—Tienes suerte que yo tampoco lo haga —espetó Hofferson, retadora.

Ahí estaba la Heather Hofferson que los paralizaba de miedo. Fishlegs sonrió nervioso, mientras que Hiccup y Guy compartían una mirada divertida al ver como las orejas de Snotlout enrojecían.

—Heather da miedo —murmuró MK a Alicia—. Mucho más que Hofferson.

—Que no te escuche, sigue enojada por su pelea con Mérida —dijo Alistair de vuelta, dando miradas furtivas a Astrid que comía en la esquina de la mesa con una cara de pocos amigos.

Astrid sí las escuchó, el temblor furioso con el que sostenía el cubierto la delataba. Se contenía nomás por fuerza de voluntad, no quería que la regañaran otra vez como cuando delataba las bromas de Overland y Fitzherbert; no entendía por qué esos dos siempre se salían con la suya. Lo peor es que no podía culparlos como si fuesen los más horribles criminales de Azkaban, pues sus bromas podían ser pesadas, pero nadie salía herido. Oía los murmullos que se extendían debido a su reputación. Le llamaban gruñona, rígida y poco alegre, alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que buscar que detuvieran a esos dos y cuya hermana era un encanto por ser tan amable y misteriosa.

Astrid quería escupirles a esas personas que hablaban sin saber nada. ¿Qué si era estricta y exigente consigo misma? Deseaba ser la mejor, nadie se lo impediría. Ni siquiera la santurrona de DunBroch lo lograría. De eso estaba segura. Terminó de comer pronto para ir directo a clase de Defensa sin compañía, al parecer las demás concordaban con Mérida o les agradaba más porque sólo dejaron de hablarle a ella. Lo ignoró. Estaba acostumbrada a alejar a sus compañeros y había dejado de importarle cuando comprendió que de esa manera tendría éxito en su vida.

* * *

><p>Después de la segunda hora de clases, los profesores y los estudiantes iban hacia el campo de quidditch, deseosos de ver el próximo partido. En las tribunas se vivía la emoción y el nerviosismo, esperando que pronto aparecieran los nuevos jugadores y también Madame Calhoun, que accedió en tomar el puesto temporal de árbitro en los dos primeros partidos de la temporada.<p>

La tribuna de los profesores estaba llena. Pansy hablaba calmadamente con Toothiana sobre lo problemáticos que eran los chicos de tercer año. Neville se entretenía tratando de entenderlos símbolos de arena dorada que Sandy le mostraba, pues era su única forma de expresarse. Slughorn animaba a Norte para que volviera a reír, pues ser sustituido por Calhoun le afectaba demasiado, mucho más por el hecho de haber participado involuntariamente en el atentado contra Ruffnut Thorston.

—No puedo creer que no lo haya visto. Ni siquiera le permití exponer su defensa —repetía Norte interminablemente.

Slughorn le dio palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber que más decirle. Cuando Norte se entristecía por algo era difícil disuadirlo de lo contrario.

—Ya, hombre, ya pasó —animó el viejo mago—. Como dijo el señor Overland: "El pasado se queda en el pasado". Debemos poner el ejemplo, mi buen amigo, y seguir adelante.

Norte respiró profundo y desganado. La verdad no quería asistir al partido, pero como era jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff debía estar ahí para apoyar a sus estudiantes.

—Nada de bromas, ni de palabras indecorosas, tampoco permitiré chiste o algo por el estilo —indicó McGonagall a quien sería el narrador del partido ese día. Era muy gracioso para los chicos y chicas soltar la lengua en el parlante—. Queda advertido, señor Lupin.

Teddy asintió solemnemente, tomando su respectivo asiento y verificando que el marcador de puntos estuviera bien. Victoire lo observaba de lejos con ojos anhelantes, un mes transcurrió desde que Teddy dejó de hablarle por lo sucedido, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos y, aunque entendía que se lo merecía, seguía siendo su amigo y un miembro importante en su familia. Sí, eso era, Teddy siempre sería un hermano mayor para ella y se lo haría saber al finalizar el partido.

—Éste es un buen lugar —comentó Mavis en las gradas que daban una vista al centro del campo—. Sólo lamento que hayas golpeado a esos tres para que los tuviéramos.

Ruffnut rió.

—Los dejé con heridas menores —dijo. Mavis supo que no mentía, conocía bien la fuerza de su compañera—. Lo que terminó de asustarlos fue ver a Courtney con su mirada fea de asesina serial.

—No soy fea —espetó Courtney cruzando los brazos. Mavis y Ruffnut se rieron por la preocupación de Babcock.

—Lo que digas —airó Ruffnut con la mano—. Espero ver los uniformes. No vestiré nada que me haga ver ridícula.

—Está hablando con la próxima diseñadora más famosa del mundo, niña —comentó Babcock pretenciosa—. Nunca, y repito, nunca diseñaría ropa que no fuese adecuada al cuerpo de las personas que la usarán.

—Es bueno saberlo —sonrió Ruffnut, viendo hacia el campo esperando que apareciera su hermano.

En las tribunas de enfrente, Mérida estaba impaciente porque empezara el partido. Había apostado a Ferret y MK una buena cantidad de galeones a que Ravenclaw ganaba. Tenía fe en que Hiccup y Guy lo harían estupendamente para darle una victoria aplastante contra sus ingenuos amigos. MacGuffin y Macintosh estaban sentados tres puestos arriba que ella, comentando los posibles resultados con Oswald Castell, Marius Prince e Isaac Pearson; las apuestas se iban más para Hufflepuff, Eep Croods era de temer.

—Apuesto veinte galeones a que gana Hufflepuff —dijo Jackson Overland a Heather.

Ella sonrió con ese aire misterioso que poseía.

—Las damas no apuestan, señores —dijo con cierta presunción—. Estoy aquí para apoyar a Hiccup y Guy, lo demás no me importa.

—Oh, vamos, Theri —exclamó Eugene con frustración, usando el apodo que había inventado para ella. Obtuvo una sonrisa más ancha y más misteriosa—. Convéncela, Ingerman —acudió a él, casi con plegarias.

Fishlegs hizo una mueca de desagrado. No supo cuando fue que Heather se había hecho tan cercana a esos dos y realmente le molestaba. Overland y Fitzherbert seguían utilizándolo a él y a Hiccup como el blanco de sus bromas. No era exagerado, un día llenaron de tinta imborrable su cuaderno de apuntes provocándole un ataque de pánico. Eugene se percató que Fishlegs no lo trataría cordialmente así como así, por lo que desistió y pidió ayuda a Jack, dejándolo en paz momentáneamente.

* * *

><p>Los jugadores de Ravenclaw estaban por salir. Elizabeth lideraba en el frente, con su pelirrojo cabello atado en una rústica cola de cabello, la flanqueaban Monique y Guy, seguidos de los golpeadores Nick y Marc. Hiccup estaba hasta atrás junto a Simón, esperando por salir.<p>

—Relájate, Haddock, luces como su estuviera a punto de dar un paro cardíaco —bromeó Simón recargándose en el mango de su escoba.

—Estoy un poco nervioso —susurró Hiccup, no quería que Elizabeth lo escuchara y viniera a zarandearlo hasta quitarle el nerviosismo por la fuerza.

Simón soltó una risa despreocupada. Hiccup se asombraba de verlo tan calmado en cualquier situación, era el único que podía soportar los gritos de Quincey cuando se ponía pesada en los entrenamientos.

—No te pasará nada —calmó, viendo lo pequeño que era—. Marc y Nick pueden ser unos cabezas duras, pero hacen muy bien su trabajo. Ninguna bluger te tocara, lo prometo.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer partido, Murray?

Simón torció el gesto al recordarlo.

—No lo sé, era cazador y un golpeador de Gryffindor no midió bien el golpe y me dio en la cabeza —rió cono si fuese lo más divertido del mundo que te causaran una contusión cerebral—. Desperté en la enfermería a la semana.

Hiccup tragó con dificultad.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Elizabeth en cuando abrieron las compuertas.

La luz cegadora no le permitió ver muy bien a Hiccup, quien había montado en su escoba automáticamente. Empezó a volar con torpeza por el campo, observando la destreza con la que Eep surcaba los cielos, o la locura precipitante de Thorston quien agitaba el bate en el aire y sacaba la lengua como los cantantes de Rock. Escuchó a Guy animarlo detrás de él, pero cuando volteó él ya estaba en su posición asignada.

Respiró profundo. Debía calmarse si quería jugar bien.

En las tribunas, los estudiantes apreciaban los nuevos uniformes de sus equipos. Courtney se hinchaba de orgullo por su creación, absorbiendo los halagos como si fuera una esponja.

El uniforme tenía pantalones negros, con botas y guantes de piel de ciervo, cosidos a mano. Diseñó la parte del torso aerodinámica, cómoda y fresca para evitar que sudaran como cerdos, con la forma de una playera de manga larga y cuello redondo color negro, con el color de cada casa plasmado por una línea gruesa que empezaba desde el pecho hasta la cadera, el número de jugador, su apellido y demás detalles cosidos a mano con seda de hada para hacerla ligera. En la espalda se extendía una capa delgada y bastante corta que nacía desde los hombros hasta las rodillas de color azul para Ravenclaw y amarillo para Hufflepuff.

Era un trabajo bien hecho.

Y Courtney no pudo estar más satisfecha.

—Madame Calhoun va al centro del campo —anunció con elocuencia Teddy.

Justo en el medio, Calhoun tenía la mima expresión severa y austera que en las pruebas preliminares. Miraba a cada uno como si dudara de su lugar ahí y sostenía su escoba como si en cualquier momento explotara para darles de escobazos a todos.

—Quiero un buen juego —dijo, más advertencia que otra cosa—. Nada de trampas, de lloriqueos, de lamentaciones. ¡Demuestren de lo que son capaces, gusanos pestilentes!

—¡Sí, señora! —rugieron los estudiantes con fervor.

Calhoun sonrió de lado pateando el baúl dejando libre a los bluger y a la snitch. Hiccup sintió escozor en el estómago al ver como la pelotita dorada desaparecía en la lejanía, notando que Sebastián parecía confiado en encontrarla.

—¡Y comienza el juego! —exclamó Teddy.

Hiccup fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una de las bluger le rozó la mejilla izquierda.

—¡Mierda, casi le doy! —escuchó la voz gangosa de Tuffnut, saliendo al pique para golpear a todo pelota que se le cruzara.

Eso bastó para que se moviera de ahí y comenzará a buscar la snitch.

—¡Croods anota! —dijo Lupin sonriendo—. ¡Diez puntos para Hufflepuff!

No habían transcurrido ni dos minutos cuando ya les habían anotado los primeros puntos. Vio un rayo amarillo pasar debajo de él. Era Eep Croods con la quaffle, seguida de Guy y Monique que trataban de quitársela.

—Croods está a punto de anotar otra vez. ¡Esa chica tiene talento, señores! Hasta que Hufflepuff tiene un jugadora que vale la pena.

—¡Señor Lupin! —espetó Minerva.

Teddy podía ser más responsable en la actualidad, pero seguía siendo un chico de 13 años que quería divertirse.

Eep no completó el recorrido, Elizabeth la bloqueó y le quitó la quaffle arrojándosela a Monique que se apresuró al otro aro. Gritando como loco, Tuffnut le mandó una bluger que golpeó su brazo y la hizo soltarla para ser rescatada por Remulus que esquivó a los golpeadores de Ravenclaw con una pirueta para anotar otros diez puntos.

—¡Cubre ese lado, Domani! —ordenó Quincey.

Guy asintió, esquivó a los de Ravenclaw para adueñarse de la quaffle y escabullirse para anotar los primeros puntos.

—¡Bien hecho, Guy! —gritó Heather desde las tribunas.

Pero tan rápido como anotaron, Eep volvió a hacerlo tres veces seguidas sin que pudieran detenerla.

—¡Eres asombrosa, Eep! —exclamó Jonathan saltando alocadamente. Rapunzel y Wee se quedaron boquiabiertos. No habían pensado que el entrenamiento de Sebastián surtiera tan buenos efectos en su compañera.

Sebastián había trazado una buena estrategia. Dio a Eep Croods la libertad de anotar puntos con la ayuda de Tier y Remulus, ordenó a Tuffnut golpear todas las bluger que se dirigieran a ella para que no sufriera daño. Sebastián no era estúpido, y si podía sacarle provecho a su mejor jugadora, lo haría.

—¡Croods anota de nuevo! —Teddy proveyó los puntos justos—. Eso deja a Hufflepuff con 150 puntos y a Ravenclaw con 50 en media hora. Que alguien detenga esta masacre, señores buscadores.

Jack y Eugene seguían los movimientos de Eep con atención. Se movía con la fluidez del viento, usando al máximo una escoba que estaba hecha para partidos relajados y lentos. Ruffnut vitoreaba con vigor a su hermano, instándole a golpear con más fuerza hasta que le doliera la mano. Courtney se cubría los oídos debido a los gritos de los estudiantes que celebraban a Eep Croods como si fuera una deidad. Mavis se convirtió en murciélago, refugiándose del ruido debajo de la túnica de Babcock.

En el campo, Elizabeth estaba furiosa. Le molestaba perder, más ante una novata. Así que se esforzó al doble por seguirle el paso, entonces comenzó una verdadera competencia entre las dos por el control de la quaffle.

—¡Toma, Monique! —la arrojó a la otra cazadora cuando pudo conseguirla.

Monique Williams la atrapó con agilidad, sin embargo, justo en ese momento una bluger se impactó directo en su cabeza. Ella perdió el conocimiento precipitándose hacia el suelo a una gran velocidad. Volando hasta ella, Hiccup la sujetó por la capa del uniforme mientras Guy tomaba la quaffle para anotar otros diez puntos.

Ahora quedaban dos cazadores de Ravenclaw. Vaya momento para estar en desventaja.

Hiccup subió de nuevo para seguir buscando la snitch. Vio a Sebastián del otro lado del campo, más atento en ver que Eep anotaba que en buscarla. Aprovechó la oportunidad y se concentró en ver el destello dorado en la lejanía.

Lo encontró.

Se lanzó directamente sobre éste sin haber pensado que Sebastián fingió estar atento a otras cosas cuando esperó a que él encontrara la snitch. Se enzarzaron en una competencia por alcanzar la pelotita alada. Sebastián era más alto y grande que Hiccup, no le costó demasiado apartarlo con algunos choques. Hiccup perdió estabilidad por esto y estuvo a punto de caer de su escoba, pero su tenacidad logró que se estabilizara para seguir persiguiendo a la snitch.

Era una carrera pareja. Sin embargo, Hiccup sabía que necesitaba atraparla si querían ganar el partido. Se empinó más en su escoba alzando una velocidad mayor y sobrepasando a Smith y tomando la snitch justo en el preciso momento.

—¡Y Haddock atrapa la snitch dorada! Eso deja el marcador 320 a 290 en favor de Hufflepuff.

Esa le cayó como balde de agua fría a Hiccup y se quedó suspendido en el aire sin comprender qué es lo que había ocurrido. Mientras, los jugadores de Hufflepuff celebraban su victoria. Eep Croods hacia piruetas en el aire por haber anotado la mayoría de puntos.

Así que eso había sucedido.

Estaba tan empecinado en alcanzar la snitch que no se percató que ni con eso alcanzarían a Hufflepuff. Se culpó por precipitarse tan rápido y se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo. Bajó al suelo junto con sus demás compañeros que lucían desanimados. Hiccup no podía verlos al rostro. Guy intentó hablarle, pero Hiccup se dirigió hacia los vestidores sin decir nada más.

Estaba abatido. Habían perdido por su culpa. Su culpa. Su culpa.

Salió tan aprisa como pudo después de cambiarse para evitar que Elizabeth lo hiciera pedazos por su torpeza. No se dio cuenta que ella había dejado de gritar desde que se anunció su derrota. Caminó por los pasillos hasta detenerse en el corredor que daba directo al comedor.

Golpeó la pared sin poder evitarlo haciéndose mucho daño en los nudillos, se quejó sobando la zona afectada, sintiendo el dolor de las heridas.

«_Lo eché a perder como siempre__»_, pensó con frustración, mordiendo su labio inferior que temblaba «_Siempre fallo, en todo, incluso en esto que se suponía hacia bien__»__._

Dio un grito con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle si lo escuchaban. Los demás seguirían celebrando, o eso creía.

—Qué grito tan poderoso, Haddock —dijo Mérida detrás de él.

Hiccup volteó de inmediato, mareándose por la acción y se topó con la menuda pelirroja que le mostraba una sonrisa de blancas y delicados dientes. Se veía agitada, sus pecas desaparecían por el rubor que las cubría por correr tan rápido y su despeinado cabello estaba más revuelto.

—¿Qué quieres, DunBroch? —preguntó, casi arrepintiéndose del tono duro de su voz. No tenía que desquitar con Mérida su mortificación. Pero quería estar solo para no soportar a los demás que seguro se burlarían de él.

Mérida permaneció en silencio, evaluándolo con esos expresivos ojos azules y tras su análisis soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Iba a decirte que estuviste genial en el partido —comentó ella con su gran sonrisa—. Cuando salvaste a tu compañera, no lo sé, te viste un poco _cool_. Oye, sé que quieres estar solo, así que le diré a Domani que te busque más tarde. Estaba muy preocupado por ti ya que saliste sin decir nada.

Hiccup se quedó en blanco. Su furia y arrepentimiento fueron sustituidos por confusión, arrepentimiento por dejar a Guy tan preocupado y alegría.

—No te azotes —dijo Mérida, disparándole con la mano—. Recuerda que falta el partido contra Gryffindor y Slytherin. No es el fin del mundo, ¿vale?

Sin esperar a que le contestara, Mérida dio la vuelta alejándose por el pasillo rumbo al estadio. Hiccup no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo el lugar por donde desapareció, ni si había estado quieto como estatua hasta que le dolieron los pies, sólo pudo sonreír. Sonreír de nuevo, sintiendo cierto gozo en el pecho que no comprendió. Fue cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al dejarse llevar por la derrota. Era estúpido, no sólo él perdió también su equipo y seguramente estarían reunidos para darse ánimo.

Con una determinación renovada, Hiccup fue de nuevo a los vestidores, sabía que el discurso de derrota de Elizabeth duraría hasta la cena y que estaría allí. Tenía mucho por qué disculparse, especialmente con Guy. Esperaba que su amigo lo perdonara y que Quincey no creyera necesario molerlo a golpes para liberar su frustración.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó el partido, Astrid fue a la Torre de Astronomía para estar a solas un rato. No deseaba ver a nadie todavía, ni Mérida, Alicia y MK le hablaron en todo lo que duró, incluso Eve le dirigía sonrisas tímidas, pero ningún saludo en concreto. Qué más daba, no le interesaba. Tenía cosas importantes en que pensar, por ejemplo, en cómo podría derrotar a Eep Croods si ganaban contra Slytherin (ganarían, eso era seguro). No quería admitirlo, pero era buena, más que buena, fue la que más puntos anotó en todo el tiempo y no temía arriesgarse a hacer maniobras peligrosas gracias a su excelente fuerza física. Según había oído, el padre de Eep trabajaba desde hace mucho tiempo en una mina, y que ella pasaba los días jugando en su casa, en una grieta de la montaña de Stanhope. No comprendía muy bien todo, pues no se fiaba de las fuentes de los rumores. Llegó a pensar que Croods había utilizado algún tipo de hechizo o poción para fortalecerse. Eso le valió un enfrentamiento con Jonathan Stein y Wee Dingwall que le dejaron en claro que su envidia le estaba dando alucinaciones, aseguraban que Eep nunca haría trampa.<p>

Astrid creía todo lo contrario. No bajaría sus sospechas hasta asegurarse que Croods comprobara su inocencia.

Anocheció cuando decidió volver a su dormitorio. Pasó toda la tarde en la Torre de Astronomía, tenía que regresar para terminar los deberes pendientes. Suspiró. No era molesto hacer tarea, era adictivo obtener tantos elogios por sus buenos trabajos, tan pulcros, bien escritos y con la información necesaria. Entonces, cuando los profesores elogiaban los escritos de Domani, Haddock e Ingerman todo se venía abajo. Ellos no tomaban conocimiento del libro, sino que lo replanteaban, cuestionaban sus bases, formulaban hipótesis y proponían nuevos usos y métodos; Haddock era un desastre al momento de comprobar sus teorías, pero Ingerman y Domani no, por eso eran un trío temible que arrasaba en los puntos obtenidos. Astrid intentó seguirles el paso, sus intentos no fueron fructíferos y terminó con la muñeca lastimada de tanto escribir en los pergaminos. Lo peor de todo era que Heather obtenía todos los beneficios de juntare con los tres chicos más inteligentes de su casa, sus pergaminos eran cortos, breves y contenían todo lo necesario para sacar altas notas.

Maldita hermana menor manipulativa.

Malditos Ingerman, Domani y Haddock —especialmente él— que no se daban cuenta que los estaba utilizando.

Y malditas compañeras de Gryffindor que no le hablaban.

Iba por los pasillos mascullando unas cuantas maldiciones más para Fitzherbert y Overland cuando escuchó el sonido de cascos contra el piso detrás de ella. Se detuvo pensando que estaba imaginando cosas, aunque luego borró esa idea de su mente. Nunca había sufrido alucinaciones y no empezaría ahora. Meneó la cabeza para concentrarse, respiró hondo y emprendió marcha de nuevo. Al dar el primer paso, el sonido de los cascos volvió a escucharse. Esta vez ella no dudó de su origen. Pausadamente, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus irises azules se abrieron de golpe al ver al colosal caballo negro de ojos amarillentos y vacíos, crin espectral y huesos marcados.

Quiso pensar que era un Thestral.

Sin embargo, los Thestral tenían alas y éste no. Los Thestral eran inofensivos, lo sabía por el libro de Luna Scarmander y no lucían tan amenazantes como la criatura frente a ella. Sus ojos amarillos atravesaban su alma, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza… era como si el miedo se hubiese apoderado de cada célula de su cuerpo, de cada brazo, de cada pierna, impidiéndole moverse y quedarse paralizada del puro terror.

Astrid Hofferson nunca se acobardaba.

Pero frente a una colosal bestia que triplicaba su tamaño poco podía hacer. Enfrentarse contra algo desconocido con el uso de hechizos de defensa común era totalmente estúpido, por no decir suicida. Y cuando pudo recuperar la suficiente materia gris del embelesamiento, hizo lo que toda persona tenía que hacer frente a una situación tan peliaguda.

Correr.

Astrid salió dispara sin rumbo específico, pero con un claro objetivo en mente. Perder al caballo negro era la prioridad. Podía escuchar el repiqueo de sus cascos detrás de ella, usó toda la fuerza de sus piernas para correr con más velocidad. Dio vuelta derrapando en una esquina, se equilibró y chocó contra dos niños que no reconoció al instante.

—¡Ay, eso dolió! ¡Dolió mucho! —uno de ellos era Tuffnut que se sobaba la nariz producto de que su cabeza chocara contra ella.

—Joder, no vi venir eso —el otro era Jack que estaba en el suelo con ella sobre su estómago—. Haz el favor de quitarte de mí, Hofferson, no parece, pero pesas un carajo.

Era obvio que Jack estaba molesto. No esperó encontrarse con Astrid a esas horas de la noche, menos chocar para que lo derrumbara y cayera sobre él como la más cómoda de las almohadas. Luego notó que algo no estaba bien. Ella lucía más pálida de lo normal, respiraba tan agitadamente que creía que estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco y sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas en sus saltones ojos. Si no fuera porque le comenzaba a doler el trasero por la caída, había sentido algo de preocupación por su estado.

—Wuah, nena, ¿qué te pasó? —dijo Eugene, tan ocurrente como siempre—. Luces como si hubieras escapado de un dragón.

Esperó la respuesta irritada de ella, pero el silencio recibido lo hizo replantearse de nuevo si debía seguirse burlando o empezar a preocuparse. Esa no era la Astrid Hofferson que le gritaba que no le dijera _nena_ y que lo perseguía por la escuela cuando la sacaba de quicio por completo.

—¿Estás bien? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Astrid siguió en silencio otro momento, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión. Volvía la vista atrás muchas veces, como esperando encontrar algo. Qué cosa, nunca lo sabrían.

—Ya… ya no… viene por mí —logró pronunciar entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

Tuffnut y Snotlout la miraron como si estuviera loca, echando un vistazo a la dirección indicada sin ver nada en particular.

—¿Qué viene por ti, preciosa? —preguntó Snotlout con galantería, aprovechando que Astrid estaba demasiado ida como para gritarle que se alejara—. No te preocupes, estás a salvo con el valiente Snotlout.

Astrid miraba con insistencia a sus espaldas.

—Un… había un caballo negro —dijo con pánico—. Me lo topé… cuando venía para acá. ¡Era enorme!

—Oye, tranquila, Hofferson —detuvo Jack, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Un caballo negro? ¿Bebiste jugo de calabaza alterado? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza para decir tonterías? Bueno, no es como si nunca lo hubieras hecho antes.

Cuando reaccionó ante las sórdidas palabras de Overland, Astrid le lanzó una de sus más temibles miradas. Se había recuperado de la impresión inicial, ahora podía comprender mejor las cosas.

—Si no me crees, puedo llevarte a donde está, Overland —siseó con amenaza—. Yo no bromeo cuando hablo.

Jack mofó con burla.

—Si es verdad, prometo que no nos meteremos contigo hasta navidad —propuso—. Pero si es falso, prepárate, Hofferson, porque conocerás mi lado malo. Me duele toda la parte trasera y me sacaste el aire al caer encima de mí. Es un acuerdo justo. Así que ¿trato hecho?

Extendió su mano hacia ella, sonriendo enormemente como siempre. Astrid le sostuvo la mirada y estrechó el ofrecimiento, aceptando con la expresión más severa posible.

—Trato hecho. Ahora síganme —dio vuelta, volviendo por al lugar donde vio al caballo.

Los cuatro la siguieron hablando entre si sobre lo que había ocurrido. Eugene veía como Jack sonreía seguro de su triunfo, no podía culparlo, tenía muy buena suerte para adivinar quién ganaría y quien no; por eso había arrasado en las apuestas del partido, se llevó la mayoría de los galeones y dulces por ser tan exacto en sus estadísticas. Mientras que él se llevó algo también, no era mucho, pero dado su pasado de apuestas perdidas, suponía que era mejor que nada.

—¡Esto se pone más emocionante! —dijo Tuffnut con los ojos viajando por doquier, buscando que algo más saliera. Se dirigió a Jack y Eugene que estaba detrás de él—. Sigan contando conmigo para más de estas salidas nocturnas. No puedo esperar para ver a ese caballo ¡Debe de ser asombroso!

—No te vayas a poner como la vez de las Mandrágoras, por favor —rogó Snotlout, temblando ante el recuerdo.

—Eso fue genial —los irises azules brillaron—. Jamás me habían dolido tanto los oídos por dos semanas seguidas. Todo un récord.

Snotlout rodó los ojos, era una pérdida de tiempo poner se a discutir contra Tuffnut sobre qué era o qué no era peligroso, porque todo le emocionaba por igual. No tenía instinto de auto conservación, ahora comprendía porque su hermana fue a Slytherin.

—Oye, Thorston —habló Jack—. ¿Por qué no estás con tu Hermana? Son gemelos, creí que estarían juntos todo el tiempo a pesar de estar en diferentes casas.

Tuffnut encogió sus hombros y miró al frente.

—Ruff ha venido a algunas aventuras conmigo y otras con las niñas con las que se junta —explicó—. Somos gemelos no siameses (de lo cual me alegro, no me gustaría estar pegado al cuerpo de una niña).

—¿Drácula y Babcock salen a merodear? —inquirió Jack incrédulo—. De Drácula me lo esperaba, es una vampira, después de todo, ¿pero Babcock? No le gusta ensuciarse ni nada por el estilo.

Snotlout y Tuffnut compartieron una mirada indiferente, como comprendiéndose mutuamente y luego suspiraron como si estuvieran decepcionados de Jack. Él les dirigió una mirada recelosa, inseguro de lo que se traían esos dos.

—Veamos —dijo Snotlout empezando a contar con sus dedos—. Si mis cuentas no son malas, dentro de una semana nos reuniremos los seis (obvio, incluyo a Tom) para ir a explorar los alrededores del castillo y parte del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Tu hermana regresara a ese lugar? —comentó Eugene totalmente asombrado—. ¡Pero casi se muere en ese lugar!

Tuffnut volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Hemos estado en peores lugares, situaciones y problemas —dijo simplemente.

Se quedaron callados cuando Astrid se detuvo de repente. Habían llegado al punto de encuentro, pero no había rastros ni del caballo ni huellas de sus cascos. Overland sonrió victorioso ante la expresión frustrada de Astrid.

—¡Estaba aquí! —gritó, cuando todos la miraba como si estuviera loca—. ¡Lo juro! Es la verdad, el caballo estaba en este lugar y su cuerpo era enorme y sus ojos amarillos y…

—Silencio, Hofferson —pidió Jack, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Un trato es un trato y no puedes romperlo.

Astrid apretó los dientes, quería replicar, pero sabía que no le creerían. Lo veía en sus miradas de burla e incredulidad, incluso Tuffnut tenía decepción y negación en sus irises azules, tal vez por no ver a la misteriosa criatura que había encontrado.

—Bien, como quieras —accedió a regañadientes—. ¿Qué es lo que pides, Overland?

—Nada difícil, _nena_ —interrumpió Eugene—. Oh, no, no. No replicaría si fuera tú. Los tratos con Jack son tratos conmigo y viceversa. Debiste aclarar las cláusulas del contrato antes de comprometerte, ahora tienes que aceptar las consecuencias.

—Primero —empezó Jack sin permitirle hablar—, dejaras de acosarnos por los pasillos. Es jodidamente escalofriante ver que nos sigues a todas partes, sentirte cerca de nosotros. Sé que no te agradamos, así que ¿por qué te molestas tanto en ver dónde estamos y con quién estamos? Bien, eso se acabó. Dile adiós al acoso.

—Segundo —continuó Eugene, disfrutando de la situación plenamente—, Heather es nuestra amiga y no queremos que te metas en nuestros asuntos. Aunque no lo creas, nos llevamos muy bien y tu hermana es agradable y divertida.

—Tercero —sonrió Jack cuando vio el rostro de Astrid tan arrugado que parecía una anciana—, deja de arrugar esa nariz tuya tan mona que me enamoró —rió—. Nah, como crees, antes me bebo un barril lleno de baba de Bubotubérculo y besó en la boca a un hipogrifo.

Soltaron una carcajada al ver como Astrid se quedaba boquiabierta. Por Circe, era tan divertido hacerla enojar.

—Eso es todo —dijo Jack—. Como perdiste, debes cumplir con esas tres condiciones, Hofferson, espero que tu palabra no sea en vano y no intentes ir en contra del trato. Eso sería deshonroso.

—Cállate, imbécil —espetó ella para pasar entre ellos, yéndose del lugar rugiendo maldiciones hacia ellos.

—Creo que debieron pedirle que no los insultara —dijo Snotlout viendo a la rubia desaparecer en una esquina.

—No, eso le quita lo divertido —fue la respuesta de Jackson, alzándose de hombros—. Bueno, ya que se fue la impertinente de Hofferson, podremos regresar a lo nuestro —miró al rubio mellizo—. Thorston, guíanos al túnel secreto que encontraste en el segundo piso.

—Sólo una cosa, está lleno de arañas y nargles… aunque las arañas se los estaba comiendo —se quedó pensativo—. Como sea, síganme.

El grupo retornó al segundo piso sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Si hubieran estado más atentos, se habrían dado cuenta de que un par de ojos sin pupila amarillentos los observaban desde la penumbra.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Bien, eso es todo.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie de Kiryû.**


	5. Límites

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic). Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck it Ralph!)_

**Lilith: **Bien, aquí el tercer capítulo. Ya se empieza a ver los problemas, pero muy sutil. Con respecto a las parejas… están en primer año de Hogwarts, y me valgo de la experiencia de J.K. cuando escribió el primer libro: Cero romance. ¡Son todavía niños! Sin embargo, habrá menciones sobre múltiples parejas, no sólo canon. Al escribir me baso tanto en las formas de relacionarse particulares de cada personaje, como en qué pasaría si esas formas se modificaran en relación otros. Por ejemplo, Courtney Babcock (ParaNorman) la colocan como rubia hueca, líder de las porritas y totalmente superficial, sin embargo, al entrar en contacto con Ruffnut y Mavis, pueden darse otras formas de relación; en otras palabras, no depende de la "personalidad", son formas de interacción. Las demás escenas serán explicadas al final del capítulo, pues recuerden que tomó en cuenta la edad en la que se encuentran ahora (11 años) para escribir las situaciones.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Límite**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_La ira, si no es refrenada, es frecuentemente más dañina para nosotros que la injuria que la provoca_".

—Séneca

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Después de su primer partido, Eep recibió muchos halagos durante el desayuno al día siguiente. La mayoría por parte de los estudiantes de su casa, que la veían con gratitud. Hufflepuff no poseía muchos alumnos que demostraran tanto talento en quidditch desde Cedric Diggory, y tener a la Cazadora Definitiva (su apodo desde el partido) era alentador para la temporada. Sebastián Smith no tuvo reparo en conseguirle a su jugadora estrella lo que quisiera; el dinero no era un problema, los Smith eran una familia acaudalada y Sebastián le compró todas las ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz que pidió.<p>

Ella estaba totalmente satisfecha y feliz. Su enorme sonrisa de enormes dientes era una muestra más que exacta de la alegría que vivía ese momento.

—Vaya que eres popular, Eep —silbó Johnny, cuando el grupo de Hufflepuff de sexto año habían ido felicitarla.

Eep se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. La modestia, claro, no era uno de sus mejores atributos.

—Seguramente el señor Croods estará contento cuando le cuentes sobre el partido —dijo Rapunzel compartiendo su alegría. Aunque supo que había tocado un tema sensible cuando Eep bajó la mirada hacia su plato—. ¿Sigue sin responder a tus cartas?

—Mamá me pidió en su última carta que dejará de escribir, pues no quería volver a cocinarle a papá las lechuzas que le envió —informó causando que Rapunzel abriera sus irises en sorpresa y horror—. Por lo tanto no sabrá acerca del partido. No creo que Hogwarts quiera quedarse sin correo aéreo —a pesar de la broma, la risa no llegó a sus labios.

Ni a los de ninguno de sus amigos.

—Pero… —insistió Rapunzel con tono amable; quería apoyarla, no obstante, no sabía qué podía decirle que sirviera para excusar el comportamiento salvaje del señor Croods.

Eep meneó la cabeza negativamente, deseando que no se hablara más del tema. No era de su agrado conversar sobre la reticencia de su padre para aceptarla como era. Una bruja. Una bruja que había tenido la mejor experiencia de su vida al ganar el primer partido de la temporada.

—Tu papá no es nada cool —pronunció Jonathan, haciendo una señal con el dedo pulgar hacia abajo—. Debería estar orgulloso de ti por haber logrado jugar tan genial ayer y no matar a inocentes aves para comérselas —tiritó ante la idea.

—Déjalo ya, Johnny —pidió ella con esfuerzo. De verdad no quería seguir hablando de eso. Ya hasta se le había quitado el apetito. Ni las ranas de chocolate ni las varitas de regaliz que Smith le dio lograban animarla para continuar comiendo.

Jonathan no advirtió el tono renuente de sus palabras. La indignación que provocaba que un padre se comportara tan fríamente, privaba de sensibilidad a cualquier neurona de su cerebro que le hiciera notar que debía dejar de hablar. Así que siguió despotricando contra Grug, diciendo lo mal padre que era y que si quería comer aves, que mejor se hiciera un buen pollo frito.

—Johnny —llamó Rapunzel, atenta a las vibras que Eep despedía, asegurando dolor y castigo sin el pelirrojo no cerraba la boca—. Guarda silencio, por favor.

Jonathan no atendió al llamado, estaba más concentrado en seguir con su perorata contra el señor Croods. Hasta Wee le dijo que se callara, escuchando el sonido del cubierto de metal doblándose en las poderosas manos de Eep.

Croods comprendía que su padre no era el mejor del mundo, pero no era para que lo recalcara a cada rato. Johnny estaba subiendo tanto el volumen de su voz, que los estudiantes de alrededor se sumaban al interés común por escuchar la vida privada de Eep Croods.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó ella con arrebato.

Johnny boqueó fuera de lugar, sin poder terminar su frase.

—¡Pero, Eep, es injusto lo que te hace! —replicó con vehemencia. Tratando de hacerle entender que lo estaba haciendo por defenderla, lo cual no parecía contentarla nada.

Eep, tan pequeña y musculosa como era, se plantó frente a él con expresión furiosa.

—¡Lo sé, Johnny! Viví once años con él. No tienes que decirme sobre lo injusto que es —espetó, sumamente molesta. Tomó su mochila en forma de gata-búho y una rebanada de pan con mermelada que mordió con desafío. Sin agregar más, salió del comedor dejando a Johnny plantado en su asiento, y a Rapunzel preocupada igual que a Wee.

Cuando su tupida melena cobriza desapareció de su vista, Johnny supo que había cometido un error de nuevo. Para variar, del mismo defecto que en otras ocasiones. Habló de más, diciendo sobre cosas que no le incumbían, de las que no era necesario hablar ese momento frente a todos.

—Mierda, lo hice otra vez —gruñó con desesperación, ocultando su cara en sus manos y recargándose en la mesa. Jaló sus despeinados cabellos pelirrojos y empezó a balbucear palabras inteligibles.

Rapunzel supo que se sentía culpable, pues él no utilizaba groserías comúnmente. Sólo ocurría cuando, sin percatarse de ello, estaba demasiado emocionado como para que se le pasara por la cabeza que incomodaba con sus palabras. Eso lo metió en muchos problemas, tanto con los profesores como con sus amigos más cercanos. Con Wee no había conflicto, por su indiferencia, le daba igual o no de lo que Johnny dijera. Por otra parte, con Rapunzel había tenido algunos desacuerdos, nada grave, sólo que había tratado de trenzarle el cabello muchas veces sin éxito alguno. O su más reciente pleito. Macintosh y MacGuffin fueron los afectados aquella vez, el primero por hacer referencia de su prominente nariz, mientras que Manny sufrió burlas por su problema de vocabulario.

Jonathan era divertido, relajado y simplemente confiable, pero las fallas recaían en que no repara en lo que hacía o decía, y a quien afectaba por eso.

—Iré a hablar con Eep cuando se calme —pronunció Rapunzel levantándose elegantemente y colocándose la mochila al hombro. Ante la mirada interrogante de Johnny, agregó—. Quedé de verme con Mavis para hablar sobre el trabajo en parejas que nos dejó el profesor Slughorn para el viernes. Los veré más tarde en Herbología. Nos vemos.

Ni Johnny ni Wee eran muy perceptivos, pero sí notaron el tono de reproche escondido en educación de Rapunzel. Johnny supo que estaba molesta con él también. Cuando estuvieron solos, Wee supo que tocaba ser el de los consejos esta vez (comúnmente, Rapunzel era la principal consejera y mediadora de conflictos). Suspiró con perezosa resignación, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Nunca había sido su fuerte animar a otros, las palabras de consuelo no eran su fuerte, como estaba la mayoría del tiempo ido en su mundo, no solía prestar la atención suficiente para ser un excelente orador.

Gracias a Merlín, Macintosh se había acercado al escuchar el alboroto, seguido de un tímido y gigantesco MacGuffin que mordisqueaba un pan de calabaza.

—¿Otra vez, Stein? —preguntó al punto, con una sonrisa condescendida—. Está bien que te emociones por todo, pero hay que aprender a cuando detenerse o Croods terminará golpeándote. Y no sé si seas masoquista, pero uno de sus golpes te enviaría fácilmente al otro mundo.

Johnny no respondió nada. Macintosh comprendió que esta vez era un asunto. Se sentó junto a él, con Wee enfrente y Manny en el otro lado de Johnny. Dio un respiro profundo antes de comenzar, para prepararse.

—Suéltalo, Stein —dijo sin tapujos. Era directo y breve, no le gustaban las charlas a medias. Lord Macintosh le había enseñado que con claridad se entiende la gente.

Jonathan se quedó callado un momento, como si no lo hubiera escuchado o no quisiera hablar. Macintosh sabía que tenía que ser paciente, no siempre alguien desembucharía todo si se lo preguntabas directamente. Su espera valió la pena.

—Sigo metiendo la pata con Eep —empezó, su volumen tan bajo como un murmullo. Era excelente que Macintosh se hubiera sentado junto a él porque entonces no lo habría escuchado—. No importa cuánto intente hablar sin ser impertinente, fallo sin remedio como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si fuera parte de mí. Yo… —titubeó jalándose los cabellos hacia abajo—… sólo quería supiera que la apoyo. Que soy su amigo y quiero que esté feliz…

La tristeza y la decepción no eran partes naturales en Johnny, alguien tan alegre y vivaz como él no debía lucir tan miserable. Macintosh suspiró desganado. La verdad no le importaba mucho lo que pasara con el desgarbado y pecoso muchacho ni lo que dijera o hiciera a Croods, todavía no le perdonaba haberse burlado de su nariz. No obstante, tampoco era vengativo al extremo, y su honor como hijo de un Lord, le privaba de la satisfacción que le traería no hacer nada.

—Tranquilo, hombre —animó dándole su mejor sonrisa, frunciendo esa nariz suya. Johnny apenas si le miró—. Croods no es una muñequita de cristal con la que debas tener sumo cuidado. Es fuerte y directa, a pesar de ser una niña como nosotros, es más madura de lo que parece. Créeme, es probable que se enojara por recordarle un no muy grato recuerdo, cuando está disfrutando de su éxito en el quidditch. Cualquiera se enojaría por eso.

Johnny se fijó en él de reojo con sus expectantes ojos marrones.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó dubitativo.

Macintosh tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. No muchas veces podías ver a Jonathan Stein con cara de cachorro regañado.

—Te lo aseguro —respondió con confianza—. Lo más probable es que esté muy molesta contigo, así que te recomiendo que comiences a pensar en una forma de disculparte con ella.

Johnny esbozó una ligera sonrisa que logró que su cara volviera a tener ese matiz vivo. Sus ojos adquirieron esa diversión y curiosidad brillantes que los caracterizaba y regresó a su habitual carácter risueño y explosivo de siempre. se levantó de un salto, dándole un abrazo inesperado a Macintosh y a MacGuffin también, aunque no hubiera dicho nada, y salió del comedor agradeciéndole al primero con palabras torpes y arrastradas. Lo observaron irse. Macintosh pensó que si estaba loco, o tal vez padecía algún trastorno mental que le impedía estar triste por más de dos minutos.

—Alegro me hecho hayan paces la —dijo Manny, sonriendo tranquilamente.

Macintosh se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera hecho la gran cosa. Notó como los ojos de Wee le miraban agradecidos.

—Gracias, Ferret — dijo él, volviendo a su habitual somnolencia—. Si Johnny no es bueno siendo perceptivo, yo no soy bueno devolviendo ánimos. No tenía idea qué le diría. Siempre son él o Rapunzel quienes animan todo por aquí

—Uhm, quien diría que Stein no se daría cuenta de su popularidad —negó Ferret ligeramente.

La fama de Johnny se debía principalmente que no importaba lo peliaguda o frustrante que fuera una situación, siempre se le veía sonriendo y gritando sobre lo asombrosas y fantásticas que las cosas eran; era como si no existiera algo malo en su mundo. Como si todo fuera luz y nada de sombras.

Al terminar el desayuno, Macintosh y MacGuffin se despidieron de Wee para ir a clase de Pociones, ya estaban viendo las bases para la poción alisadora después de tanta teoría y trabajos escritos por parte de Slughorn. No entendían como McGonagall permitía que siguiera impartiendo la materia a pesar de su tedioso método. Se lamentaban regularmente de tenerlo como maestro. En cambio, en clase de transformaciones, aprendían tantas cosas divertidas y espectaculares, que no había día en que lamentaran entrar. Ese día, Wee aprendería el encantamiento _Argentumfors_. Sin duda, la clase sería buena, no existía nada mejor que ver objetos de material común convertidos en plata sólida y brillante. Lo mejor de todo era que Pansy les permitía traer un pequeño objeto, convertirlo y quedárselo como recuerdo de un hechizo bien realizado.

No era secreto que Pansy Parkinson fuera una de las profesoras favoritas de Hogwarts. Su método práctico y conciso aseguraba tasas de rendimiento y aprendizaje muy altas. Sus alumnos nunca se quedaban con dudas, pues las resolvía al instante, o fallaban en un hechizo; sí, había a quienes no se les daban muy bien los conjuros (como Snotlout y Tuffnut, por poner un ejemplo), pero había quienes desarrollaban todo su potencial y parecían que habían nacido con la varita pegada a la mano. Además, tomó un riesgo al postularse como profesora de DCAO con la fama que se cargaba la asignatura, muchos apostaban que sería su último año, nadie se atrevía a invertir en lo contrario dadas las estadísticas. Pero Pansy era optimista, segura que ese puesto sería suyo hasta que los gemelos Thorston salieran de Hogwarts (1).

Después de la clase de Transformaciones, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Eep Croods no sólo desarmó a los mejores duelistas de la clase con fieros y prestos movimientos que harían temblar a un estudiante de curso más avanzado, obligó a Pansy a retarla para controlar la onda de emociones que se percibía en la magia de la niña. Era un duelo nada serio para ella, no obstante, ayudaría su estudiante a sacar todo lo que estuviera retenido dentro. Por eso, a pesar de que los demás se quedaron alrededor observando impresionados como Eep arremetía con todo, se mantenía tan tranquila y fresca como si estuviera dando una clase común y corriente.

—¡Muy bien! —animaba la animaga, instándola a hacerlo mejor, a cuidar su guardia, su postura y su manejo de varita. Riendo ante los pucheros gruñones en los gruesos labios y como ni una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente de su alumna.

Buena en los deportes e incansable en los duelos. Quizás Hufflepuff se había sacado el premio mayor en el sorteo de casas.

Eep gruñía moviendo a Ginger con fuerza brusca, como si quisiera enterrarla en el cuerpo de alguien en vez de conjurar hechizos (2).

—Ahora sí la hiciste enojar —musitó Rapunzel a Johnny, esquivando unas chispas rojas que impactaron a sus pies

Rapunzel fue la tercera persona que Eep derrotó cuando se puso en plan de _gladiadora_ mágica.

—Lo sé —dijo Johnny, avanzando a la línea de fuego con pasos determinados ante las miradas atónitas de todos. Su rostro mostraba seriedad y decisión, como nunca lo habían visto desde que llegó al colegio—. Y voy a arreglarlo en este mismo instante.

Rapunzel quiso detenerlo. No le agradaba ver a sus amigos pelear. Quiso hablar con Eep antes, pero la indisponibilidad con la que la había tratado, al regresar de terminar la tarea con Mavis, provocaron que no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para hablarle con calma. Las chispas que saltaron en el suelo la detuvieron de nuevo. La magia de Eep se tornaba peligrosa, debido a su furia explosiva.

Nadie se movía. No eran tan estúpidos como para hacerlo.

Incluso los gemelos Thorston se mantenían a raya, aunque el brillo excitado en sus irises índigo resplandecía como nunca, mientras sus bocas se quedaron abiertas ante tal demostración de magia. Mientras, Snotlout se recuperaba de cuando Eep le lanzó un _Stupefy_ que llevaba el doble de fuerza prevista, dejándolo inconsciente.

—No vuelvas a decirle nada a Croods, Snotlout —reprendió Tomás con suavidad, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Snotlout trastabilló con dificultad, aceptando sin dudar el ofrecimiento. De haber sido otra situación, habría golpeado la mano por creerlo un símbolo de debilidad. Tomás supuso que había sido un gran golpe entonces.

—El problema es que no le dije nada —dijo Snotlout ante la mirada incrédula de Tomás—. En serio, Tom, no me meto con niñas pesadamente. No dije nada cuando de repente me lanzó el _Stopafy._

—Dirás _Stupefy_ —corrigió ganándose una agria expresión de su compañero.

Jack y Eugene anotaron en su lista de "No joderlos, porque de lo contrario moriremos" a Eep Croods. Era buena tanto en el quidditch como en los duelos. Se quedaron estupefactos cuando la única que pudo darle pelea por más de cinco minutos fue Courtney Babcock, quien no se amilanó ante el temible oponente (porque si Eep era una cabeza dura, Courtney lo era aún más). ¡Merlín! Si hasta Thor (la mejor en duelos hasta ahora en Slytherin) sucumbió a los tres minutos, aunque probablemente había sido por saber qué se sentía ser derribada por alguien.

—¿La borramos de la broma con la espuma crece-hongos? —preguntó Eugene, seguro de que Jack le daría la respuestas que quería.

Overland pareció meditarlo. No, le decía su mente racional. No por el momento, le respondía su voz juguetona, a la que le hacía más caso.

—No por el momento —repitió en voz alta.

Eugene torció la boca, insatisfecho. No obstante, no replicaría nada, pues Jackson tenía la maldita manía de convencerlo de hacerle bromas a quienes su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que no. Era divertido, no lo negaba. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar que con Jack llegaría a hacer grandes cosas, muchas más de las que podía imaginar un simple heredero de una familia rica como él.

Johnny avanzó hacia el centro del salón, donde ellas seguían batiéndose en duelo. Pansy advirtió pronto su presencia, se desvió un momento para alejarlo del peligro, pero Johnny se acercó con más determinación, que la profesora Parkinson detectó enseguida. Entonces buscó hacer una apertura para el niño. No fue difícil. Una floritura de su varita bastó para hacer que Eep perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre sus sentaderas.

El momento que usó para levantarse fue usado por Johnny para retarla. Eep gruñó más molesta aún, aceptando e iniciando un duelo terrible con clara desventaja para Jonathan. Sin embargo, pronto la balanza se movió hacia su favor, pues el agotamiento de los duelos anteriores la habían agotado, más del uso torpe y excesivo de su magia, la hacían propensa a fallas. Johnny aprovechó cuando sus hechizos chocaron, provocando una luz cegadora que afectó la visión de Eep.

Ella cerró los parpados, descuidándose al instante.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _

Y la desarmó.

El sonido de Ginger al caer en el piso de madera ocasionó un eco que resonó en el aula. Los estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el desesperado desenlace y el silencio reinó por unos enardecidos segundos en los que Eep Croods no supo muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido. Estupefacción permeaba sus facciones y sus irises verdes estaban tan abiertos que parecían salírsele de las cuencas.

Johnny respiraba agitadamente, cansado del duelo y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su frente. Nunca en su vida había estado tan agotado con ahora, su magia saltando dentro de él, pidiéndole un descanso. Pese al agotamiento, recogió a Ginger y se la entregó a su compañera con ánimo renovado.

—Fue un buen duelo —sonrió con amabilidad, con esa gracia suya tan arrebatadora.

Eep se quedó quieta un momento, mirándolo fijamente. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Johnny le estaba ofreciendo disculpas a su modo. Ella sonrió.

—Lo fue —concordó tomando su varita de vuelta.

Cualquier rastro de tensión en el ambiente terminó con el problema resuelto y los dos amigos iban con Rapunzel para presumirle el duelo. Ella sólo pudo respirar tranquila, y abrazarlos con fuerza, pidiéndoles que no volvieran a preocuparla de esa manera.

Pansy sonreía satisfecha con lo que veía. Pensando que esta generación tenía un gran potencial, no sólo mágico, también relacional. Si algo así hubiera pasado en sus años de Hogwarts, no habría sido resuelto de forma simple y sin heridos. Sí, se dijo convencida, ellos podrían lograr lo que ninguno de sus amigos o los del bando de la luz habían logrado.

Con más esperanza de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo, retomó su clase. Si alguien que la conociera bien hubiera estado ahí, se habría sorprendido de ver la leve y suave sonrisa que se estiraba en sus delgados labios, por todo lo que restaba de la lección.

* * *

><p>Después de terminar el almuerzo, los alumnos disfrutaron de un pequeño receso. Astrid se paseó por los jardines para despejar el mal humor que se traía desde la mañana. No había tenido un buen día. Comenzando por la indiferencia con la que sus compañeras de habitación seguían tratándola. Lo peor es que se extendió a todo Gryffindor. Al parecer iniciaron rumores sobre lo enloquecida que estaba por ser la mejor en todo, como si fuera una obsesionada con la perfección o algo similar. Ella resopló con ironía, pues de haber entrado Slytherin o Ravenclaw (muy hipotéticamente, claro), probablemente habrían aplaudido su aplomo y dedicación. Sin embargo, en Gryffindor sólo era una besa-libros con cara de una arrugada Mandrágora.<p>

Malditos rumores.

No sabía quién los había extendido. Estaba segura que era Reid Truman.

Lo intuía por las veces que lo vio a lo lejos mirándola, por las risitas bobas que emitía cada vez que pasaba con Gilbert y Gabriel por donde ella estaba, casi como acosándola. Era escalofriante. Comprendía a Overland y a Fitzherbert al pedirle que dejara de hacer lo mismo con ellos (aunque fuera un simple seguimiento de actividades ilícitas). Sobre eso, tampoco le pasaban desapercibidas las burlas de ellos en clases y en el comedor, como si creyeran que estaba loca y que había inventado lo del Caballo Siniestro. Para empeorar, hicieron el sonido de cascos durante la clase Astronomía, provocando que saltara asustada derramando su frasco de tinta en su suéter gris. si no fuera por el trato, los habría hecho puré por su ofensa. Además, su poción en la primera clase no había sido tan espectacular como la de Hiccup y Guy, que consiguió varios puntos por el efecto tan impresionante de tan simple poción. Y luego Heather, tan lambiscona, sonriendo como si el triunfo le perteneciera. ¡Cuánto le disgustaba que hiciera eso! ¿Acaso no sabía lo mal que dejaba al apellido Hofferson? No, claro que no, Heather nunca se preocupaba por eso. Se lo dejaba a ella, como siempre.

Suspiró sentándose en una banca, descansando sus hombros de la pesada mochila en la que traía muchos libros. Miró el contenido con expresión aburrida, la verdad era que no entendía el lenguaje tan complicado de los textos. Eso hizo que se sintiera mucho más frustrada al pensar que Fishlegs, Guy y Hiccup los leían como si fueran los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. ¿Cómo lo lograban? Astrid había usado todo a su mano para seguirles el paso, desde utilizar especializados diccionarios hasta recurrir al consejo mismo de los retratos de los autores de los libros; sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Era claro que no podría competir con la masa cerebral conjunta de tres genios. Bueno, sólo dos genios. Seguía sin creer que Hiccup tuviera algún talento a excepción de meterse en problemas por su increíble cabezonería a desafiar lo escrito en los manuales (3).

Podría ser el buscador oficial de su equipo, muy bueno en clase de Encantamientos, pero también era el escuálido chico de dientes prominentes, nariz bulbosa y pecoso hasta morir que hacia estallar el caldero al tratar de echar más ingredientes de los anotados.

Patético, si lo pensaba bien.

El ruido de risas acercándose le instó a levantar la mirada y toparse con Mérida DunBroch en compañía de Ruffnut Thorston. La impresión de verlas juntas riendo y hablando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida le produjo un retorcijón en el estómago que dio inició a la rabia. Sin siquiera pensarlo, cogió su mochila y se paró frente a ellas, lo que no las detuvo, pues pasaron de largo sin notarla. Astrid chirrió los dientes y las alcanzó, ahora sí deteniéndolas.

Ruffnut arrugó el ceño, fastidiada por su presencia. Desde que conoció a Astrid Hofferson en el Expreso de Hogwarts no congenió con la estoicidad de ella, y pronto se instaló una enemistad pura entre ellas. Más cuando Ruffnut ganó el primer lugar en las pruebas de vuelo, con la calificación de Extraordinario.

Astrid pensó que si Hiccup era un farsante patético, Ruffnut no se quedaba atrás en esa escala.

—¿Qué quieres, Hofferson? —preguntó sin rodeos. Mientras menos contacto tuviera con ella, mejor.

Astrid no le prestó atención. Se concentró en Mérida, que estaba impaciente por reunirse con Tuffnut, Jack y Eugene para explorar en las mediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. La habían invitado a ella y sus amigas para ir por un rato y merodear hasta la cena. Courtney había ido por Alicia a los invernaderos, que había ido auxiliar al profesor Neville con los remanentes de babosas carnívoras de los últimos retoños. Mientras Mavis fue por MK y Eve a la Lechucería, pues habían ido a enviar su carta semanal. A Mérida, Ruffnut la encontró casi al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Al principio se extrañó de verla por esos lugares buscándola. Después de una breve charla, descubrió que congeniaban armoniosamente y tenían bastantes cosas en común.

Ruffnut era relajada. Mucho. Y con un agrio y divertido sentido del humor que le sacaba limpias carcajadas (4). Por eso, cuando oyó sobre la invitación de Overland y Fitzherbert para ir a una aventura, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar. No quería pasar toda la tarde terminando el ensayo para Encantamientos que Flitwick les había pedido para mañana (ya luego le pediría a Eve y Alicia que la ayudaran con eso).

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Astrid, dando un vistazo receloso a Thorston— en privado.

Mérida no deseaba tener charla alguna con la rubia. No desde su discusión en el comedor.

—Es imposible para mí atenderte en este momento, Hofferson —expresó con pomposidad, como si estuviera en una de esas juntas de alta sociedad a las que Elinor le obligaba asistir—. Ahora, con su permiso, señorita, tengo que retirarme.

Antes de que diera dos pasos, Astrid la agarró por el antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza. Mérida dejó de sonreír.

—Suéltame —ordenó la pelirroja, pensando en las formas en que podría librar su brazo. Su padre le había enseñado algunos movimientos que podía aplicar con facilidad. Lo había hecho algunas veces con Ferret, Wee y Manny, con éxito.

Astrid no advertía el peligro, aunque también era habilidosa en cuanto a peleas estilo muggle se trataba. No por nada, había vivido en un barrio muggle (que no era fuente de orgullo para ella).

Entonces, algo la hizo mirar a su izquierda.

Eugene Fitzherbert le sonreía de lado, viéndola con reto. Y Astrid supo que le estaba recordando su parte del trato.

Con un gruñido, soltó a Mérida y se fue dejándolos solos soltando maldiciones entre dientes. Mérida miró intrigada a Fitzherbert, intuyendo que había algo ahí que ocultaban mientras se sobaba el brazo. La fuerza de Hofferson era monumental.

—Digamos que nadie puede evitar sucumbir ante el encanto de mi arma mortal —dijo, señalando su expresión de ojitos de borrego y pucherito.

Mérida y Ruffnut rodaron los ojos, simultáneamente.

—Bueno, señoritas, vayamos pronto con a los demás —indicó tomándolas por los hombros, pero lo pensó mejor al ver sus muecas disgustadas. Las dejó libres y agregó—. Ésta es tu primera expedición, Mérida, espero que Thor haya explicado bien qué es lo que haremos hasta el anochecer.

—¡Claro que lo hizo! —sonrió Mérida, la señaló con su pulgar—. Jamás me había reído tanto con una simple explicación.

Eugene asintió complacido.

—Claro, hablamos de Thor —dijo con orgullo—. Una vez que entiendes el sentido del humor de ella y Thorston, no dejas de reírte en un buen rato.

Ruffnut sonrió con suficiencia, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas en un claro gesto de arrogancia.

—¿Por qué te dicen Thor? —le preguntó Mérida, viéndola—. Sé que tienes un gemelo, pero ¿no sería más fácil llamarlos por sus nombres de pila?

—Uhm, sí —respondió Ruffnut, meditándolo—. En realidad, no sé de quién fue la idea de decirme así, pero cuando lo oí se escuchó bien y se quedó así.

—¡Eso es _cool! _—profirió Mérida, silbando—. Mis apodos no son tan perfectos como el tuyo. Nadie tiene mucha imaginación cuando se trata de ponerme un seudónimo. Digo, Zanahoria Salvaje o Tomate Peluche no son muy graciosos.

Eugene y Ruffnut se rieron sin poder evitarlo, aunque se contuvieron en cuanto vieron su cara escueta.

—Cierto, no es nada gracioso —carraspeó Eugene, incómodo.

Mérida hizo un desplante de indignación retomando el camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Ellos la siguieron al instante.

—Vamos, sabes que bromeábamos —dijo Fitzherbert, con una expresión de disculpa—. Aunque eso me da una idea.

La pelirroja lo miró de reojo, interesada levemente.

—Podríamos ponernos apodos, ya sabes, palabras clave. Como estaremos juntos en esto de la exploración —explicó Eugene, sonriendo con entusiasmo—, de ese modo nadie sospecharía de nosotros por tener sobrenombres. ¿Qué les parece?

—Suena bien —aceptó con algo de reticencia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el grupo está completo por fin? —preguntó Ruffnut.

Eugene asintió. Llegaron unos minutos más tarde de lo previsto, porque Filch estuvo a punto de encontrarlos por la voluminosa cabellera pelirroja de Mérida. Tuvieron que hechizarla para amarrársela en una coleta baja.

En la entrada del Boque Prohibido, unos cien metros alejados de la choza de Hagrid, Jack y los demás los esperaban, mientras Snotlout aprendía de Tomás la forma correcta de conjurar el _Lumos_, pues estarían ahí hasta el anochecer. Mérida identificó a muchos. MK, Alicia, Eve, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Tomás, Courtney, Mavis, incluso Heather. Ella fue la sorpresa de la noche.

En cuanto el grupo se incorporó, Eugene contó sobre su idea. Más que rápido, Jack lo abrazó por los hombros, aplaudiendo el plan y que ese día nacería el primer grupo de aventureros de casas distintas.

—Necesitamos un buen nombre, entonces —dijo Jack, viendo a todos los presentes que lucían tan entusiasmados como él con la noticia.

—¡Nos llamaremos los Siervos de Patán! —gritó Snotlout, inflando el pecho.

El silencio que reinó fue un rechazo total.

—Ni lo sueñes, Jorgenson —espetó Mérida contundente.

—Es lo más idiota que he escuchado en mi vida —dijo Ruffnut con tono lacónico.

—Qué poco elegante —opinó Courtney cortante.

Snotlout quiso replicar, pero Jack congeló sus labios en una clara negativa. Snotlout empezó a tratar de torcer la boca, fue en vano ya que su piel estaba helada.

—Déjalo así un rato, Overland —pidió Tomás Xarxus con una extraña mueca de satisfacción—. Por todo lo que resta de la noche, si se puede.

Snotlout comenzó a reclamarle, por lo menos, era lo que parecía decir con sonidos amortiguados. Jack rió accediendo.

—Retomando el tema —intervino Tuffnut levantando la mano—, no estoy en contra de eso. De hecho, creo que deberíamos llamarnos Los Peligrosos Aventureros Mortales de la Terrible Muerte Humeante —paseó su brazo mientras lo decía, como pintando un horizonte imposible.

Otro silencio incómodo le dio su respuesta ¡Hasta Snotlout pensaba que era horrible!

—Tomemos las cosas con seriedad, colegas —pronunció Alicia con presteza. Al parecer, ella sería la voz de la razón y el entendimiento en el grupo—. Propongo que digamos una palabra que nos identifiqué, algo que nos libere. Porque ésa debe ser la idea de este grupo. No más diferencias, seremos un equipo unido.

La reflexión se instaló en las facciones infantiles de los pequeños aventureros. Pensando. Meditando. Eligiendo. Sintiendo. Y entonces, las irises brillaron con la determinación de alguien que sabe exactamente qué busca, qué desea, qué necesita.

Heather añadió el Misterio, serían como los ladrones que se esconden en la oscuridad y la aprovechan como una de sus máximas aliadas. MK propuso el Honor, pues nunca harían ninguna acción baja que los señalará como simples busca problemas. Mérida pidió la Valentía, nadie se echaría para atrás en cualquier situación y enfrentarían todo con la frente en alto, justo como Fergus le había enseñado. Para la sorpresa de todos, Snotlout escogió la Lealtad, no se traicionarían entre sí, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, y en el peor de los casos, si alguien estaba a punto de morir o peor. Tuffnut eligió la Imaginación y Courtney la Pasión, la primera para no tener un límite al aventurarse, la segunda para seguir su objetivo hasta el final. Ruffnut eligió la Locura, para cuando necesitaran ese "extra" en sus aventuras, mientras Mavis agregó la Curiosidad, algo que todos ellos debían poseer para salir a descubrir el mundo. Eve Kwan dio la Sinceridad, debían ser honestos entre ellos. Tomás comentó sobre la necesidad de seguir persistiendo y no dejarse derrotar por nada ni nadie, la Constancia, ése era su aporte. Alicia optó por la Inteligencia, ser astutos no bastaba, debían ser un grupo que pensara muy bien en ciertas situaciones antes de actuar. Eugene propuso la Libertad, las ideas de los demás serían expresadas con toda seguridad y libremente para ser evaluadas por el equipo. Y para Jack, la Diversión lo era todo.

Con todos esos atributos, debían escoger el nombre que los marcaría como un grupo unido y fuerte. Algo que no supusiera diferencia alguna entre ellos y que fuera único.

La decisión fue fácil.

_Quimeras._

Así era como se llamaría su grupo. Como la bestia mítica con múltiples partes de animales, cada parte especial a su manera, algo que complementaba todo. También escogieron sobrenombres para ellos, como para renacer en el seno de su nueva amistad.

—_Theri _—pronunció Heather sonriendo ligeramente. Le había gustado tanto el apodo que Eugene le había puesto que no creía necesario pensar otro.

—_Wave _—dijo MK, para nadie pasó desapercibido el tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas.

—_Whisper_ —aportó tímidamente Eve.

—_Firefly _—comentó Mérida, sus blancos dientes mostrándose en una gran sonrisa.

—_Knuckles _—comentó Snotlout haciendo una pose de valentía exagerada.

—_Quill _—dijo Tuffnut levantando el pulgar.

—_Thor_ —sonrió Ruffnut. Le gustaba mucho su apodo como para cambiarlo.

—_Hawk_ —dijo Courtney, con sus ojos azules brillando como los de un Halcón.

—_Zing_ —sonrió Mavis cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda y balanceándose grácilmente.

—_Blaster_ —dijo Alicia con orgullo.

—_Skull_ —agregó Tomás con indiferencia.

—_Rider_ —dijo Eugene seguro.

—_Frost_ —finalizó Jackson con una gran sonrisa (5).

Se miraron entre ellos, satisfechos con el resultado, soltando una ligera carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Con las cosas arregladas, sólo quedaba por dividirse en cuatro grupos, tres de tres personas y uno de cuatro, para mayor seguridad. Alicia y Tomás, los más sensatos, decidieron los equipos para que hubiera por lo menos alguien capaz de conjurar bien hechizos de localización y de defensa básica. Quedaron Courtney, Snotlout y Eve en uno; Ruffnut, Jackson y Mérida en otro; Eugene, Alicia y Tuffnut en el tercero, y MK, Tomás, Mavis y Heather en el cuarto. Verificaron tener bien preparadas las varitas y la señal de peligro serían luces azules en el cielo.

—Esto también ayudará —dijo Courtney, sacando trece galeones de su bolsillo y dándoselos a cada uno.

Los ojos de Snotlout y Tuffnut brillaron avariciosos ante la visión de las elegantes y grandes monedas doradas, pero Courtney rodó con hastío los ojos ante su estupefacción.

—Son Galeones Weasley —dijo, ante la admiración de todos, sonrió con suficiencia—. Las encargué de pedido especial y urgente. Es lo bueno de ser una niña mimada y chillona, ¿cierto?

Miró presuntuosa a Jack y Eugene que asintieron incómodos. Ahora sabían que Courtney Babcock podía ser la chica más insoportable del mundo, pero era confiable y tenía una mente abierta, dispuesta a explorar nuevos senderos. Claro, siempre y cuando no ensuciara su ropa o manchara su aristocrático rostro.

—Sirven para comunicarnos —explicó mostrando uno de los galeones—. Cuando estemos en peligro o sea hora de volver, se calentara para que lo sientan y nadie aparte de los que estamos aquí puede ver las letras escritas en ellos.

—Alucinante —admiró Tuffnut viendo la moneda.

—Me sorprendes de verdad, Hawk —admitió Jackson, rascándose la nuca—. Recuérdame nunca volver a tratarte como una muñequita sin cerebro.

—Que bien que te haya quedado claro, Overland —espetó ella, medio irónica, medio orgullosa—. Ahora, si ya no hay nada más que decir, confió en que harán un buen uso de los galeones. Eso va para ustedes dos —señaló a Tuffnut y Snotlout—, no se los metan a la boca, ni tampoco los tiren o los intercambien por otra cosa, eh.

—Tranquila, linda —dijo Snotlout, jugando con su moneda—. Lo cuidaré como una muestra de tu afecto.

Courtney frunció la boca, asqueada. Le resultaría muy difícil estar en el bosque con el idiota de Snotlout. Contaba veinte intentos de coqueteo desde que Ruffnut se lo presentó. La verdad no entendía como un niño de su edad estuviera tan dispuesto en temas que le pertenecían a los mayores.

—¿Puedo cambiar de equipo? —preguntó a Alicia y Tomás.

Tomás negó.

—Lo siento, Babcock, pero nos debemos rolar en esto —explicó ante la expresión frustrada de Courtney.

Sabía que Skull haría lo posible para no estar tanto tiempo con Jorgenson, así alguien más tuviera que sufrir con su compañía. No tenía nada contra Snotlout, de hecho, le sorprendía lo diestro e inteligente que era en ocasiones. Como anoche, cuando Filch estuvo a punto de atraparlos en las inmediaciones del tercer piso y corrieron hacia un salón que no podía abrirse fácilmente pues estaba atascado. Snotlout demostró ser una gran cabeza dura al dar un golpe en la chapa que logró abrir la puerta y salvarlos de una buena detención.

Snotlout era un colega confiable.

—Bien, entonces, vamos —empezó Jack, el primero en avanzar. Como siempre.

Los grupos le siguieron por la espalda para separarse adentro del bosque en un punto cruzado. El plan era sencillo. Mavis y Courtney habían averiguado sobre un hechizo especial, de una complejidad asombrosa y muy difícil de realizar, que servía como rastreador y marcador del camino, dibujando en una hoja de papel especial todo lo que recorrieran.

Era un hechizo para hacer mapas.

Y ellas lo practicaron hasta perfeccionarlo, enseñándoselo a Tuffnut, Snotlout y Tomás cuando iban con ellos a vagar por el castillo.

Ahora más que nunca, Jack y Eugene supieron que había sido un movimiento bien pensado permitir que Tuffnut invitara a su hermana y a sus amigas a la patrulla de esa noche. De hecho, invitar a DunBroch y Heather también había sido atinado. El grupo se completó mucho más y seguramente sus aventuras serían más divertidas.

—En verdad es interesante hacer esto —dijo Heather, iluminando con la varita el camino pedregoso y oscuro.

—No creí que fueras tan aventurera, Hofferson —musitó Tomás con una ligera sonrisa. Sin la presencia de Tuffnut y Snotlout, se veía más relajado.

—Llámame por mi nombre —pidió ella—. No tengo un particular gusto por esto, pero cuando Jack y Eugene hablaban de todo lo que hacían, me entraba curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba y bueno, pues heme aquí.

—Definitivamente, eres muy diferente a tu hermana, Heather —dijo MK, jugando con las luces de su varita—. Es decir, no quiero sonar hipócrita, pero realmente ella es muy, muy difícil de tratar.

—Descuida, MK —respondió la menor de las Hofferson—. No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, de hecho. Astrid y yo somos muy diferentes. Ella se esfuerza en llenar todas sus expectativas, yo me concentro en otras cosas. Más sociales y agradables, al parecer.

—¿Te desagrada eso? —no pudo evitar preguntar Mavis, al ver la expresión de misteriosa mortificación que surcaba las finas facciones de Heather, que no contestó enseguida.

—Es mi hermana —respondió escueta, surcando las raíces de un enorme roble negro de ramas siniestras.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —refutó Mavis decidida, pero con cortesía.

Heather sonrió. No la clase de sonrisa de misterio aterrador que paralizaba a sus amigos, sino el tipo que demostraba que había sido pillada en un tema delicado por alguien que quería una respuesta sincera, pues había preguntado con la más pura curiosidad y sin maldad.

—Es complicado explicarlo. Desde que tengo memoria, Astrid se ha esforzado por ser la mejor en todo, desde la apariencia hasta ahora en Hogwarts. Al principio compartí un poco su perspectiva, después de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo tonto que era ¡Qué más da ser la mejor! —exclamó con ironía—. Pero ella siguió y eso nos llevó por caminos diferentes. Cada una eligió un camino hacia el éxito. El mío fue hacer que supieran que yo era distinta a mi hermana mayor.

—Es por eso que te hechizaste el cabello, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tomás, tomándola por sorpresa—. Reconozco el hechizo. Mi hermana lo usa cada vez que quiere cambiar de look. Es el _Glamour._

—Sí —tuvo que admitir, hizo un movimiento con su varita despejando el color negro y que lo sustituyera el dorado—. Éste es mi verdadero color.

—Es hermoso —dijo MK, adorando las hebras suaves.

Heather se encogió de hombros.

—Ustedes son el segundo grupo de personas que me conoce con el cabello así —dijo—. Los primeros fueron Guy, Hiccup y Legs.

—¿Lo descubrieron? —preguntó Mavis intuitiva.

—Más o menos —contestó—. Estábamos practicando la poción de tinte de nuevo, cuando Hiccup me la tiró encima sin querer, quitando toda la capa de glamour y ¡Taran! Descubrieron que era rubia natural.

Se rió a pesar de todo. Las expresiones al ver su cabello rubio fueron muy graciosas, en especial la de Hiccup que le pedía disculpas incansablemente.

—No te molesta, entonces —dijo Mavis, afirmando.

—Claro que no —replicó Heather enseguida—. Son mis amigos. No es como si me enojara, sólo que no deseaba que lo descubrieran tan pronto. Ya saben, para que supieran diferenciarnos por nuestras personalidades.

—No querías que te vieran como la copia de Hofferson, sólo que más sociable y carismática —supuso Tomás.

Heather tuvo que admitir que Xarxus era más suspicaz de lo que parecía. ¿cómo es que era amigo de Tuffnut y Snotlout? Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

—A mí me agradas —dijo MK sonriendo con adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas—. Eres divertida e interesante, aunque luces misteriosa y un poco aterradora —Heather sonrió de lado ante la descripción—, me caes bien.

—Tú también a mí, MK —contestó, ocultando que estaba conmovida—. ¿O deberías decirte _Wave_?

Las mejillas de MK enrojecieron.

—Al parecer, escogiste ese nombre por una buena razón —picó Heather.

MK desvió su mirada de las irises azules de Heather. Mavis se unió al asalto con mueca pretenciosa que causó el doble de incomodidad en la pequeña pelirroja.

—_Theri_, _Zing_, dejen a _Wave_ en paz —intervino Tomás—. Si no se concentra, el _Lumos_ se convertirá en algo más.

La punta de la varita de MK podría considerarse una antorcha pequeña. MK la agitó de inmediato, observando que comenzaba a salir un poco de humo.

—¿Cuántas horas hemos estado aquí? —preguntó para cambiar el tema, avergonzada por perder el control de su magia y mirando a su alrededor.

—Aproximadamente tres horas —informó Tomás, mirando hacia el cielo. las luces del atardecer ya habían desaparecido, ahora el manto oscuro los cubría con las estrellas brillando intermitentemente.

—¿Deberíamos volver ya? —inquirió MK también mirando al cielo—. Nadie ha enviado señales de luz o hemos visto algo raro. Quizá sería bueno que demos la llamada de vuelta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —concordó Tomás, sacando su varita—. Pienso que ya fue suficiente para Babcock de estar con Snotlout. Seguramente está a punto de lanzarle una maldición.

Las niñas rieron en acuerdo. Mavis se divertía imaginando a Courtney perdiendo los estribos por los coqueteos constantes de Snotlout.

Y no se equivocaba.

Eve Kwan trataba en vano de detener a Courtney de matar de miradas asesinas a Snotlout, que sonreía como si fuera el más atractivo de los casanovas. Claro era, ignoraba que estaba cerca de hacer perder la paciencia a Babcock, cuyos dientes chirreaban, apretaba tanto los labios que su cara ya no parecía el conjunto de finos e infantiles rasgos de siempre.

—E-Espera, Hawk —balbució Eve, temerosa de un enfrentamiento entre esos dos. Sabía que de suceder no podría intervenir más que simples tartamudeos. La timidez le impedía ir más allá de su zona de confort—. Recuerda que debemos llevarnos bien.

Courtney maldijo el momento en que hizo tal juramento. Su educación la obligaba a respetar los puntos acordados y tendría que soportar los funestos intentos de coqueteo de Snotlout. ¡Por Circe! ¡Tenían 11 años! ¿Cómo podía ser que un niño de esa edad e inmadurez pensara en chicas como lo haría un adolescente? Debería de concentrarse en cosas más acordes con su edad y no en ver a las niñas como si su figura tuviera exquisitas curvas y pechos.

—Bien —cortó de tajo, bajando la varita y respirando profundo enfocando sus ojos azulísimos a Snotlout que tenía esa fastidiosa expresión petulante—. Escúchame, Jorgenson, no sé qué idea tengas sobre lo que pasó al dividir los grupos, pero fue Skull y Blaster quienes nos dividieron, no yo. Así que deja de poner esa cara tan estúpida si no quieres que te lance un _Stupefy._

—No lo dices en serio, muñeca —profirió Snotlout, ignorando la advertencia—. Sé que te haces la difícil para no mostrar lo enamorada que estás de mí, pero descuida, estamos solos y no tienes que fingir más.

Courtney apretó tanto la boca para no gritarle, que Eve Kwan juró oír como los huesos de la mandíbula se quebraban.

—T-Tranquilos, por favor —suplicó Kwan atravesándose entre los dos, poniendo una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro de Courtney y evitando hacerlo en Snotlout—. Creo que lo mejor será regresar. Ya saben, han pasado algunas horas. Sería ideal volver, ¿no creen?

Interiormente, Eve pensó que la próxima excursión no estaría con Hawk ni con Knuckles nunca más. Estar con esos dos era totalmente aterrador- Tendría pesadillas esa noche, eso era seguro.

—Tienes razón, Whisper —dijo Snotlout, sonriéndole—. Seguramente habrá más oportunidades para que Hawk y yo nos conozcamos _íntimamente._

Courtney hizo un gesto de repulsión. De momento lo dejó pasar, Eve tenía razón en cuanto a si debían volver. Era muy tarde, apenas empezaba la semana así que no podrían desvelarse. Ruffnut y Mavis tenían que dormir todo lo que pudieran si querían seguir rindiendo tan bien como hasta ahora. Así que agitó su varita, arrojando luces azules hacia el cielo (algunas casi rostizan la oreja de Snotlout), dando la señal de vuelta. Antes de partir, Courtney revisó el papel que contenía el mapa trazado con magia, con eso podrían volver sin perderse.

—¿Qué haces, Whisper? —le preguntó cuando la vio manejar el galeón encantando que le había dado—. Ya envié la señal.

—Es para comprobar —dijo tan suavemente que Courtney tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla—. Así sabrán que no es una broma o una falsa alarma.

—Bien pensado —admitió, estirando sus labios en meditación—. Síganme. Debemos volver pronto.

* * *

><p>Las luces azules en el cielo llamaron la atención de Alicia. La niña revisó la hoja del mapa, dándose cuenta que de todos, ellos se alejaron más adentro y hacia el oeste del bosque. Una de las zonas más peligrosas. Considerando que estaba con Tuffnut, un idiota que disfrutaba de los peligros y con Eugene, un más que nombrado aventurero, sabía que si se los decía, no volverían en cuestión de segundos.<p>

—Hay que volver, chicos —les llamó, justo cuando estaban verificando el hueco en las raíces de un gran sauce viejo, en búsqueda de un pasadizo secreto.

La primera cabeza en asomarse fue la de Eugene, llena de tierra y con el cabello ligeramente alborotado, enarbolando la varita con el _Lumos_ al frente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al punto, con expresión concentrada, maravillándola.

Al parecer, Eugene sí se preocupaba por el estado de los demás y el juramento no fue una fachada.

—Luces azules—informó mientras sentía el galeón calentándose en los bolsillos de su falda. Lo sacó y miró las pequeñas letras en la pieza. Un mensaje corto del equipo de Kwan. Preciso y contundente.

_Es hora de volver._

—Bien —accedió Eugene, volteando sobre su hombro para gritarle a Tuffnut—. ¡Oye, Quill! ¡Ya es tiempo de regresar!

Se escucharon los quejidos inteligibles de Tuffnut, que reclamaba sobre que no habían visto nada interesante aún y que no terminó de verificar el pequeño agujero en la tierra.

—Lo haremos otro día, hombre —palmeó Eugene uno de sus hombros polvorientos en cuanto salió.

La expresión de Tuffnut seguía siendo de enojo. Los límites de tiempo siempre habían sido un punto difícil de digerir para él y para su hermana. Por lo tanto, en el camino de regreso no dejó de refunfuñar y patear cuando piedra se le cruzara por la privación de libertad a la que era sometido. Eugene y Alicia platicaban cómodamente, riendo de los pucheros infantiles de Tuffnut.

Entonces, Alicia escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Pasa algo, Blaster? —preguntó Eugene.

Ella no contestó enseguida, verificando si había sido una alucinación debido al cansancio o que algo en el bosque por fin dio con ellos. Sin embargo, notó como Tuffnut había dejado de quejarse y miraba a los alrededores recelosamente, como si en la espesura negruzca se escondiera algo.

—Escucho cascos contras las hojas secas del suelo —informó Thorston en un susurro. El nivel de concentración mostrada le hizo entender a Eugene que, efectivamente, algo sucedía.

Instantáneamente, su instinto de supervivencia se disparó en cuanto oyó el sonido particular de un animal. Un relincho agudo y terrorífico haciendo eco entre la neblina.

—Se acerca —informó Thorston cauteloso, y aun así, excitado. Después de todo, las experiencias fuertes eran sus favoritas.

Eugene supo que no se quedaría para averiguarlo. Algo le decía que era mejor pitarse del lugar hasta estar de vuelta al colegio, a salvo.

—Vámonos —instó—. Volveremos otro día.

Alicia asintió, seguía con la vista perdida en todos lados, temiendo un ataque. Eugene tuvo que gritarle a Tuffnut que se moviera, ya no era momento de bobear.

El trío caminó siguiendo el marco que el mapa mágico les trazaba. Fue cuando Eugene y Tuffnut descubrieron que estaban muy lejos del castillo y les tomaría mucho tiempo en volver. El sonido era cada vez más fuerte, taladrante y amenazador. De no ser porque estaban esos dos ahí, Eugene pudo haber salido corriendo, gritando como miedica. Se mantuvo lo más calmado que podía estar en esa situación, y pidió a los otros dos mantenerse cerca con la varita preparada.

Los tres _Lumos_ prodigaban de una iluminación siniestra entre los árboles de troncos gruesos y negros, cuyas sombras formaban figuras escalofriantes que se tambaleaban y desaparecían conforme avanzaban. Alicia se acomodó los lentes por quinta vez, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Mientras Tuffnut se mantenía callado, con media sonrisa boba en la boca y los ojos azules buscando en todos lados. Su corazón saltaba emocionado ante cualquier rastro de posibles criaturas mágicas, que se desvanecía cuando se daba cuenta que eran simples sombras.

De pronto, el relincho salvaje rompió con la constancia del trote de los cascos.

Ninguno se quedó para averiguar de qué se trataba, antes de hacerlo, se echaron a correr por entre el terreno. Aunque Eugene tuvo que jalar a Tuffnut de la túnica para instarlo a correr.

Escalaron las gigantescas raíces de un árbol en una ladera que los llevaba a terreno más seguro y explorado por Eugene y Tuffnut, pero cuando Alicia jaló cierto bulbo de la planta, se abrió bajo ellos un agujero que los absorbió por un túnel con giros inesperados. Gritaron sin poder evitarlo. Tuffnut más porque el terror inicial se había superado dando cabida a la emoción y excitación.

Al final del túnel, salieron por otro agujero cerca de Hogwarts, a unos 400 metros de la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían encontrado un atajo, de no ser porque estaban agitados, lo habrían celebrado de una manera más entusiasta.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —exclamó Tuffnut, recostado en la tierra y con los puños al cielo—. tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo. Pronto.

Pese a todo, Eugene sonrió. Respiró profundo para calmarse y miró hacia la izquierda, donde los demás apenas llegaban.

—¡Eh, ellos ya llegaron! —dijo Mérida, su voz cargada de hartazgo que miraba a Jackson con reproche.

—Me debes cinco galeones, Firefly —indicó Overland, gustoso de su triunfo.

—¡No digas más, Frost! —espetó enseguida, poniendo las manos en jarras—. La apuesta se limitaba al equipo de Skull y Hawk, de Rider ni siquiera hablamos, me dijiste que serían los últimos en llegar.

Jackson arrugó el ceño por la aclaración. Claro, una apuesta era una apuesta. No podía negarlo, sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho al encontrar tan temprano a Eugene (no le molestaba, claro, eso nunca pasaría), cuando siempre solía llegar tarde a muchos lugares, además en ese estado tan lamentable. Cuando los Quimeras se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban esos tres, se acercaron a preguntarles.

Cuando terminaron de contarles todo, los demás se quedaron en silencio. De entre todos, se vislumbraban más expresivas las caras de Mavis, Courtney, y sobre todo, la de Ruffnut. No pudieron evitar percibir cierta similitud con lo que habían vivido aquella noche del ataque.

—Pasa algo extraño —musitó de pronto Courtney, llamando la atención. Se veía pensativa, concentrándose en la idea que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo extraño, preciosa? —preguntó Snotlout enseguida.

Jack supo que, lo que sea que fuera, era serio. Courtney le habría dado un golpe a Jorgenson de lo contrario.

—Es decir, han sucedido cosas muy extrañas en este bosque —dijo—. Lo de Ruffnut, lo de hoy… hay rumores de alumnos en clase de Herbología que han visto sombras extrañas aparecer mientras toman clases. Es como si algo los observara desde la oscuridad, como si los acecharan.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió Jackson.

—¿Dudas de mí? —retó Courtney frunciendo el ceño.

Jack negó suavemente.

—Me percaté de lo mismo durante mis rondas con Eugene —dijo—. Hubo algunas noches en que la oscuridad parecía demasiado densa, casi asfixiante.

—Lo mismo digo —interrumpió Tomás. El grupo se acercó más para oír—. Es algo… amenazante.

—Yo escuchaba ruidos extraños —aportó Tuffnut—. Respiraciones pausadas, pasos, incluso risas. Creí que era el eco de sonidos a la distancia. Este viejo castillo está lleno de ellos.

—Algo pasa en Hogwarts —pronunció Tomás, por su tono el tema estaba tomando las riendas de una hipótesis compleja, ya no una simple especulación.

—¿Creen que sea algo malo totalmente? —preguntó Alicia insegura.

No hubo respuesta alguna. ¿qué podrían decir? Sólo habían sido ataques esporádicos, y sentirse observado a la distancia nada tenía de extraño, teniendo en cuenta que las clases de Herbología se tomaban en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido.

—Necesitamos pruebas —fueron las palabras de Heather—. No podemos empezar a pensar en algo si no tenemos las bases para sostenerlo. Pueden ser simples coincidencias, y si empezamos a hacer alboroto podríamos poner en peligro nuestras salidas al bosque y que todos conozcan a Los Quimeras como una peste.

—¿Qué proponen? —preguntó Mérida al punto—. Todavía no creo que esté sucediendo algo raro, por lo menos que yo haya visto o escuchado. Soy escéptica. No puedo confiar en simples indicios.

—Por eso mismo los buscaremos, Firefly —cortó Courtney con aprehensión—. Debemos ser cuidadosos como dijo Theri. sin levantar sospechas. Recomiendo que sigamos haciendo nuestras salidas al bosque una vez por mes para reunir información y seguir con las actividades de los Quimeras.

—¡Oye, nosotros queremos seguir recorriendo el castillo! —apremió Jack, señalándose a él y a Tuffnut.

—Lo seguirán haciendo, es sólo que no entraran al bosque hasta que todos vayamos—respondió—. Al parecer, el punto de encuentro de todas las experiencias es allí. No pueden ir así sin más —Tuffnut estaba por replicar—. Es definitivo, Quill. Si quieres seguir sin que McGonagall se dé cuenta, debes acatar las órdenes.

—¿Y si no me importa eso? —cuestionó—. Castigo o no, me da igual.

Courtney le envió una mirada de rencor venenoso.

—Cálmense, que no haya pelea —intervino Overland poniendo las manos en alto—. Hawk tiene razón, Quill. Podemos seguir saliendo, pero no al bosque. ¿acaso quieres volver a limpiar el cuarto de Filch como detención otra vez?

Tuffnut sacó la lengua y tembló ante el recuerdo. Le gustaban las cosas raras y excéntricas, pero no volvería nunca a ese lugar. Tuvo pesadillas por una semana con eso.

—Bien, si no hay nada más que hacer o estipular —interrumpió Snotlout, como siempre, sin tacto alguno, pero extrañamente aligerando el ambiente—, larguémonos de aquí a las cocinas. Hay que celebrar que formamos Quimera esta noche. Hoy los Elfos prepararon tarta de zarzamoras y jugo de fresa.

—Pero… —quiso decir Courtney. Ella tenía planeado ir a terminar los deberes y dormir un poco para estar libre al día siguiente.

—Vamos Hawk, no seas tan severa —dijo Eugene abrazándola por los hombros—. O te parecerás a Hofferson.

Courtney arrugó la nariz ante el comentario.

—Anda, Court —pronunció Mavis haciendo un gesto imperceptible señalando a Ruffnut, quien estaba mortalmente callada. Entonces la rubia lo comprendió—. Nos divertiremos y sólo nos queda hacer el trabajo de Herbología. Son dos pergaminos y ya tenemos los libros listos en la habitación.

—¿Ya acabaron toda la tarea? —preguntó Snotlout sorprendido. Mavis lo afirmó. Snotlout se acercó a ella entonces con una sonrisa pícara—. Entonces ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con la mía?

El golpe de Ruffnut interrumpió su conversación. se había recuperado de su ensimismamiento y había escuchado a Snotlout.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, tarado —espetó molesta—. Soy la única que puede copiar las tareas de _Zing_, y eso no cambiará nunca.

Snotlout se sobó la mandíbula, recordando la fuerza del primer golpe que le había propinado hace semanas.

—No me canso de ver eso —sonrió Tomás.

—Concuerdo contigo, Skull —asintió Mérida con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso, fueron a las cocinas, donde celebraron hasta la una de la mañana. A pesar de eso, Courtney no dejó que Mavis y Ruffnut durmieran hasta terminar los deberes.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó volando entre trabajos y tareas. Para nadie pasó desapercibido la unión con la que los Quimeras se trataban.<p>

Hiccup y Fishlegs se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Heather les dijo que era amiga de ciertas personas que a ellos no les agradaban nada. Empezando por el dúo dinámico Overland- Fitzherbert, seguido de su primo Snotlout y Tuffnut, además de Courtney y Ruffnut. Todos ellos les habían jugado bromas pesadas en el pasado (aunque Courtney sólo se había burlado de su pésima forma de llevar el uniforme de la escuela). No comprendía por qué Heather haría amistad con seres tan petulantes como ellos.

—Vamos, no son tan malos como parecen, chicos —dijo Heather durante el almuerzo, después de clase de Herbología.

—¿Bromeas? —inquirió Hiccup incrédulo, terminando de pasar el bocado de pastel de riñones entre arcadas. Fue consejo de Elizabeth comer más proteínas para que tuviera un cuerpo más saludable—. ¡En la mañana Overland congeló mi túnica! No pude moverme y casi caigo por las escaleras. Por si fuera poco, Fitzherbert puso un Filtro de la Risa a Fishlegs en su jugo de calabaza, haciendo que vomitara el desayuno por no para de reír. Si eso no es malo, entonces no sé qué lo sea.

La cara de Heather mostró un poco mortificación. Sabía que de saberse su amistad con Jack y Eugene, Hiccup sería el primero en oponerse. Lo supo desde que Quimera se formó, que no sería tan fácil y fantástico como había parecido al principio.

—¿Irás a apoyarlos en el partido de esta tarde? —preguntó Guy, tratando de sacar otro tema a conversación al notar la tensión entre Hiccup y Heather. Fishlegs se mantenía neutral, porque así es como lograba que lo dejaran en paz.

—Claro —respondió ella, agradecida con él—. Los apoyaré todo lo que pueda.

Hiccup roló los ojos con hastío, incapaz de comprender.

—¡Ellos se burlaron de mí durante todo el juego, Heather! —pronunció.

—Sólo estaban bromeando un poco —repuso con calma.

—Como a ti no te hacen nada, puedes justificarlos, _Theri _—espetó con tonada chillona.

Heather hizo una expresión dolida, mientras apretaba los puños bajo la mesa. Sin más, se paró de la mesa tomando sus cosas y saliendo apresuradamente, agitando su trenza sin hacer caso a la llamada de Guy (6).

Hiccup se palmeó la cara al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. perfecto. No había podido contener sus sentimientos hacia esos dos y evitar hablar de más, sin tomar en cuenta que Heather estaba en una situación aguda, dividida entre ambos grupos de amigos.

—Te extralimitaste, Hiccup —regañó Guy con severidad—. Entiendo que no te agraden esos dos o tu primo, eso no significa que debas hacerle eso a Heather.

Para empeorarlo todo, Hiccup observó como Snotlout, Tuffnut y Tomás habían ido detrás de ella, seguramente para consolarla. Más que perfecto. Ahora quedaría como una mierda mientras ellos se llevaban el crédito.

—No pude evitarlo —aceptó con frustración—. Ellos me desagradan mucho y no quiero que la pongan en mi contra.

—Sabes que Heather no se alejaría de nosotros por ellos—explicó Guy, retomando la calma.

—Guy tiene razón, Hiccup —dijo Fishlegs—. Además, debes confiar en Heather… debemos confiar en su juicio. Si ella dice que no son tan malos, podríamos darles una oportunidad.

—¿Ya olvidaste cuando cambiaron el relleno de tu sándwich por gusarabajos? —inquirió.

Fishlegs hizo una mueca asqueada. Ya no comía sándwiches después de eso.

—¿Lo ves? —insistió Hiccup—. No diré nada más sobre ellos con Heather cerca, pero no haré las paces tan fácilmente.

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Guy suspiró cansado y Fishlegs ya no dijo más.

—¿Tan temprano y refunfuñando, Hiccup? —preguntó Mérida a sus espaldas, haciendo que saltara en su lugar.

Guy y Fishlegs rieron ante el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de su amigo, que se volteó para ver a Mérida, ya enfundada en su uniforme de quidditch. Además, la trenza en que estaba amarrada su cabello y los anteojos de aviador de diadema se le veían bien. Estaba radiante, detrás de ella estaban MK y Alicia.

—¿Ya con el uniforme puesto, DunBroch? —preguntó Guy cuando Hiccup se quedó callado.

Ella lo mostró con orgullo.

—¡Por supuesto! Además así molesto a Babcock un poco.

El trío volteó a la mesa de Slytherin donde Courtney estaba sufriendo un ataque histérico por ver a su obra maestra siendo mostrada antes de tiempo.

Mérida rió.

—Bueno, espero verlos en el campo, eh, ya saben, apoyando a Gryffindor —advirtió—. Ya es suficiente con saber que Theri apoyará a Jack y Eugene.

Hiccup no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado cuando se dio cuenta que ella les hablaba por su primer nombre. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mérida.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó al punto.

—A Hiccup no le agradan esos dos, eso es todo —respondió Guy en su lugar recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Hiccup y esquivándola tomando jugo de calabaza.

Mérida miró interrogante a Hiccup , como si no lo comprendiera.

—Pero son muy divertidos —dio por toda explicación.

Obviamente, él difería en eso. MK se dio cuenta que no convenía una discusión ahí, así que decidió intervenir,

—Es mejor irnos, Mérida. Lupin quiere aclarar bien la estrategia antes de comenzar el partido —propuso.

Por suerte, Mérida aceptó.

—Bien ¡Nos vemos, chicos! —dijo tan rápido como llegó.

Desapareció en la entrada con Courtney y Mavis siguiéndola de cerca entre vociferaciones por parte de la rubia. Hiccup la siguió todo el camino.

—Una servilleta para la baba, Hiccup —rió Guy ante su expresión atontada.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Guy —dijo él volviendo a lo que restaba del pastel de riñones.

—Lo que tú digas —dio por finalizado.

* * *

><p>En la tarde, las tribunas del campo de quidditch estaban repletas de estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts. Los partidos de Slytherin contra Gryffindor eran los más esperados por tratarse de una rivalidad de antaño. las apuestas eran altas, no tanto como lo habían sido en el partido anterior donde toda la inversión había sido para Eep Croods. Podría decirse que estaban equilibradas, más a favor de Gryffindor pues seguía siendo el favorito.<p>

En la tribuna del profesorado, Pansy Parkinson alentaba a Neville a apostar sobre el resultado del partido. Ella había dicho que sus chicos ganarían y que harían añicos a sus leones, después de todo, ella misma había supervisado el entrenamiento. Gracias a sus años como jugadora de la selección de Inglaterra, podía ser la mejor consejera a quien podían recurrir.

—Vamos, Longbottom, una pequeña apuesta no mata a nadie —insistió—. Deja de ser aburrido y diviértete un poco.

—No quiero hacerlo, Parkinson —repuso Neville sin mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía caería ante su insistencia. Los ojos azules oscuros de Pansy podían ser intimidantes cuando quería conseguir algo.

—Eres muy aburrido —suspiró con hartazgo. Luego se giró a su derecha donde Bunnymund observaba al centro del campo—. ¿Y qué dices tú, Áster? Sigo apostando a Slytherin, ¿apoyarás a Gryffindor?

Bunnymund supo que debía contestarle si no quería escucharla más.

—Apuesto 50 galeones a que Hofferson arrasa con todos tus cazadores, Parkinson —dijo regio.

—Trato hecho, Áster —sonrió ella, acomodándose élegamente en su asiento—. Pero Adams, Overland y mi preciosa Thorston, ganarán.

Neville respiró tranquilo. Ahora podría disfrutar del partido tranquilamente. Harry le pidió en una de sus cartas que estuviera atento con Teddy, pues últimamente se le veía más cansado y callado que antes. Eso sin duda era preocupante, al principio quiso que no jugara, pero Teddy le aseguró que estaba bien, sólo algo tenso porque sería el primer partido en que jugaba de capitán. La presión era demasiada para un estudiante de tercero. Con renuencia, Neville aceptó, pero le pidió que después del partido fuera a la enfermería para que Cho lo revisara.

En las tribunas de los estudiantes, el ánimo estaba por los altos, más en Slytherin. Ellos hacían más ruidos que todos y eso que no comenzaba aún el partido. Courtney estaba en los asientos más altos, el mejor lugar y el más lejano del barullo, junto con Mavis; ambas apoyarían a Ruffnut en lo que fuera.

—Su peinado combina perfecto con el diseño —sonrió Courtney, respirando tranquila por su trabajo. Aunque los uniformes no diferían de los de otros equipos, había puesto más empeño en los de su casa. Ella misma había cortado la tela, cosido y planchado, claro, todo con magia.

—Estoy emocionada —saltó Mavis con alegría—. Ya quiero verla en acción. Lo hará bien.

—Por supuesto, es nuestra amiga, Mave —dijo Courtney con pretensión.

Delante de ellas, Elena e Isaac vitoreaban con todo lo que tenían. Sacando ruidosas trompetas que hacían diferentes sonidos según el ánimo del portador. Ambos habían apostado a Slytherin, claro y esperaban ver los resultados de inmediato.

En Gryffindor, Manny y Eve eran tragados por la porra consistente en rugidos de sus compañeros. Las voces de Gryffindor se oían fuertemente, como demostrando que seguían siendo una honrosa casa, a pesar del incidente con Slytherin. MK y Alicia tronaban las trompetas especiales Weasley, que asemejaban el sonido como un verdadero rugido de león. Mientras en Hufflepuff, Snotlout y Tuffnut hacían apuestas con Evenice y Orson sobre quien ganaría ese día.

—¡Apuesto cinco ranas de chocolate a que gana Gryffindor! —dijo Tuffnut.

—Eh, se supone que debes apostar por tu hermana, Thorston —comentó Miranda Orson un poco sonsacada.

Tuffnut bramó sin importancia. Declaró que nunca en su vida apoyaría a Ruffnut, quería verla caer de la escoba o quedar herida de gravedad. Cualquier de las dos cosas lo haría reírse.

—Tío, qué raro eres —dijo Jacob Evenice.

—¿Apostarán o no? —instó Snotlout, harto de tanta palabrería—. Yo apuesto lo mismo que Tuff.

—Pues yo apuesto a Slytherin —dijo Jacob—. Diez ranas de chocolate y tres galeones.

Miranda apostó la misma cantidad y cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos. Cerca de ellos, Eep sonreía emocionada, esperando ver qué tan buena era la competencia, pues el partido contra Ravenclaw fue fácil. Esperaba más de quien ganara hoy. Jonathan saltaba sin apoyar a nadie en particular. Su lealtad le impedía hacerlo, sólo podía animar a su casa y cuando jugara Eep. Sólo estaba ellos dos de su grupo íntimo, ya que Rapunzel había tenido un resfriado grave y ahora estaba descansando en la enfermería, y Wee estaba en las tribunas de Gryffindor para echarle porras a Macintosh.

—Este partido será interesante —dijo Johnny, dejando de saltar y viendo a Eep directo a los ojos—. Me alegra que me hayas perdonado. Estaría muy solo y aburrido si no estuvieras aquí, Eep.

La gran sonrisa que ella le dedicó logró ruborizarle un poco.

—No es nada, Johnny —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo si no quieres que te golpee.

—Lo juro solemnemente —dijo él, colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

Mientras, en Ravenclaw, Hiccup y Fishlegs estaban solos. Guy y Heather no les hacían compañía pues estaban en las tribunas de Slytherin, uniéndose al festejo preliminar. A pesar del ánimo de sus compañeros, Hiccup permanecía sentado y con la cabeza baja, mortificado por haberle dicho algo tan cruel a Heather. No pudo disculparse después del almuerzo, pues ella tuvo compañía en todo momento y él era demasiado tímido para hablarle de ese modo.

—Oye, relájate —dijo Fishlegs, algo sacado de lugar, pues siempre era Hiccup quien lo calmaba—. Podrás hablar con ella cuando el partido termine, por lo tanto debes disfrutarlo. Mérida va a jugar y no creo que quieras que se enoje contigo si te ve tan retraído.

—Cierto —Hiccup levantó la cara, una mueca más tranquila se veía en sus facciones—. Gracias, Legs.

—De nada —respondió, enfrascándose de nuevo en su libro.

El lugar del altavoz sería ocupado por Alicia Talbot, que sonreía y meneaba su trenza rubia de un lado a otro. Se veía de buen humor al saber que Stallion había salido de recuperación y pronto podrían golpear a Phillip juntos.

—¡Bienvenidos sean al partido de Slytherin vs Gryffindor! —exclamó con su alegre voz—. Debo decir que espere mucho por esto y por ver como mi equipo hace papilla de los leoncitos.

—¡Señorita Talbot! —apremió Minerva escandalizada.

—¡Bien! —gimió ella con renuencia.

En ese momento, los equipos salían para retomar lugar en el cielo. Jack y Eugene no podían evitar lucirse, así que hicieron todo tipo de piruetas y maromas, paseándose cerca de las tribunas para chocar las palmas con sus admiradores. Se notaba que la selección de Slytherin estaba en su mejor forma, todos lucían concentrados y expectantes. Mientras, se notó la tensión en Gryffindor. Astrid volaba de forma tan rígida, como si le hubieran echado un _Petrificus Totalus._ Tenía una expresión tan severa que más de uno se quedó callado.

Por otra parte, Mérida y Ferret se mantenían alejados de ella, ignorándola olímpicamente. Teddy hacia lo posible por parecer confiado, pero se percibía que estaba de mal humor, como si alguien lo hubiera hecho enojar.

En cuanto estuvieron en posición. Calhoun apareció en el centro, dando las mismas indicaciones que en el partido anterior.

—Calhoun abre el baúl —anunció Alicia—. Y salen las blugers, seguidas de la snitch dorada —Calhoun tomó la quaffle y la lanzó—. ¡Y comienza el partido!

La quaffle fue atrapada en movimiento ágil por Edward, cazador de Gryffindor, que de inmediato se arrojó sobre la dirección a anotar. Sin embargo, la bluger que Rebeca golpeó lo distrajo al esquivarla, haciendo que Petunia se la quitara. Astrid y Mérida se lanzaron a alcanzarla, mientras que Ferret intentaba darle con las bluger.

—¡Aquí, Adams! —gritó Jackson a su izquierda.

Esquivando a Mérida, Petunia le lanzó la quaffle que él tomó. Jack estaba a punto de anotar cuando una mancha rubia y roja se interpuso, casi chocando con él y arrebatándosela. Vio como Astrid ahora se dirigía al otro extremo, sorteando a todos.

Marius y Rebeca vieron la jugada y se dispusieron a eliminar la amenaza. Calculando el punto de impacto, arrojaron las bluger con toda la fuerza. Astrid se acercaba peligrosamente al punto.

—¡Hofferson, pásamela! —pidió DunBroch detrás de ella.

Astrid no le hizo caso. Ni siquiera cuando Edward Godalming también la llamó. Quería ser la primera en anotar puntos. Avanzó y arrojó la quaffle al aro donde las rápidas manos de Adrián Flint la detuvieron. Él la lanzó hacia Petunia, la más cercana y le sonrió a Astrid con prepotencia.

—Nada mal, Hofferson —dijo—. Pero hoy no meterás ningún punto en estos aros, mientras yo esté aquí.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, retomó el juego. Petunia le había enviado la pelota a Jack de nuevo, y Astrid supuso que él anotaría. Trazó un plan, olvidando incluir a los otros dos cazadores en él. Se lanzó en picada para detener a Overland, pero éste, en un inesperado giro, dejó caer la quaffle que fue a dar a manos de Ruffnut.

—¡No! —gritó Astrid cuando vio que Zane no pudo detenerla a tiempo.

La quaffle fue lanzada con fuera, atravesando los aros.

—¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! —sonó la voz de Alicia, anotándolos en el marcador.

Y el grito de las serpientes se escuchó con más fuerza.

Astrid se desconcentró un segundo por ello y una bluger casi la golpea en el brazo de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos. Vio a Marius Prince y a Rebeca Robinson gritando de felicidad, doblando sus esfuerzos con las bluger.

—¡Como sigas así, nena, te dará una bluger en la cabeza! —oyó a Eugene, pasando veloz a su lado y deteniéndose cuando logró que ella se enfadara aún más—. Guau, deja de hacer ese rostro, que no querrás matar a alguien del susto.

Ella apretó el mango de su escoba que Eugene juró que la madera se quebraba.

—Te dejo —dijo sin más—. Yo sí qué debo hacer. adiós.

Astrid rugió furiosa y volvió al partido para darse cuenta que Petunia y Jack habían anotado 50 puntos entre los dos. Zane no podía para ninguna quaffle decentemente, se veían las enormes ojeras en su rostro demacrado y como cabeceaba de vez en vez. Teddy y Ferret tenían dificultades al tratar con los cazadores de Slytherin, pues se movían muy rápido y coordinadamente.

—¡Y ahí va Thor de nuevo! ¡Vaya chica! ¡Le hace justicia a su apodo! —dijo Alicia Talbot cuando Ruffnut anotó otros diez puntos—. ¡Eso es! Y se ve linda con ese uniforme. Cortesía de las empresas Babcock y diseñadas por nuestra querida Courtney.

—¡Esto no es propaganda! —advirtió McGonagall.

Mérida y Edward habían metido algunos puntos, no muchos. Adrián Flint era uno de los mejores guardianes en la historia de Hogwarts. Ahora entendían por qué se había hecho capitán del equipo en primer año. La tarea se complicaba más porque Astrid no les prestaba atención y quería anotar sola.

—¡Hofferson! —fue la voz de Teddy, frustrada y perdiendo su habitual calma—. ¡Pásasela a DunBroch ahora!

Pero Astrid no escuchó. Y esa vez, fue Ruffnut Thorston quien le quitó la quaffle para ir al otro lado y marcar otros diez puntos. Astrid se frustró más, más al oír como de las tribunas se escuchaba el eco de las porras hacia Slytherin.

—¡Vamos, Thor! —gritó Heather desde Slytherin.

El rencor por la traición de su hermana provocó que Astrid perdiera el hilo de la razón y empezara a usar la fuerza bruta para jugar. Olvidando la estrategia marcada y haciendo todo ella sola.

Slytherin anotó otros setenta puntos.

Y Mérida estaba harta de su maldita terquedad.

—¿Qué nargles te sucede, Hofferson? —preguntó con brusquedad cuando Astrid había parado y le estaba gritando a Ferret que hiciera su trabajo—. Te has pasado todo el partido metiendo la pata. ¡Debemos jugar en equipo!

—¡Juega así si quieres, DunBroch! —respondió, con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas—. ¡Ustedes no han hecho más que tonterías!

—¡Lo dice quien no puede detener a Thor! —espetó ella. Astrid no le pasó desapercibido que había usado el apodo de Ruffnut—. ¡Antes de hablar sobre alguien, asegúrate de no morderte la lengua!

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó con fuerza, con el fuego de la rabia ardiendo en su interior—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

Teddy se acercó a donde estaban. Despachó de inmediato a Ferret para que siguiera jugando y miró a Astrid con seriedad.

—¡No es el momento para discutir! Nos rebasan por 200 puntos y si no nos concentramos, perderemos —gritó—. ¡Ahora dejen sus niñerías y jueguen bien!

—Parece que el capitán Lupin tiene problemas con dos de sus cazadoras —sonó la voz de Alicia Talbot, narrar eventos deportivos era uno de sus dones innatos—. Muy mal para su equipo. En lo que siguen discutiendo, Overland ha anotado treinta puntos más. Eso deja el marcador 100 a 330 en favor de, sí, de nosotros, perras.

—¡Una palabra más y la destituiré del puesto, señorita Talbot! —advirtió minerva.

Alicia asintió y siguió narrando el partido normalmente. Los Slytherin celebraban a gritos eufóricos, aunque el partido todavía no acababa, la victoria era segura para ellos. El equipo de Gryffindor siguió jugando por separado. Ni los mejores intentos de Mérida y Edward por coordinarse sobrepasaban al trío de plata conformado por Jack, Ruffnut y Petunia, que arrasaban anotando puntos a diestra y siniestra.

Astrid intentaba detenerlos, pero en su afán por lucirse, cometía errores de principiante. Lo que más la hacía enojar era ver a Jackson tan calmado y relajado, volando en su cayado sin interesarle que la estuviera enfureciendo. El punto de quiebre en Astrid alcanzó el cenit cuando Marius Prince derribó a Zane de su escoba y de ese modo la portería quedó a la deriva.

Pronto la diferencia era de más de 500 puntos.

Todo un récord a decir verdad.

Entonces, ella se quedó quieta, sobrevolando inmóvil y con la mirada perdida. No escuchaba nada. Ni el llamado de Teddy que le pedía ayudar a DunBroch y Godalming por décima vez, ni la de Ferret Macintosh, mucho menos las de los demás.

No entendía lo que sucedía. Se suponía que su primer partido sería magnífico y que todos los puntos serían anotados por ella. Pero lo que sucedía era lo contrario. Los que se estaban luciendo eran los cazadores de Slytherin. ¡Por Circe! ¡Incluso Marius, Rebeca y Adrián se estaban ganando el favor del público! Entonces ¿por qué no escuchaba su nombre entre las tribunas? Ni siquiera en las de Gryffindor. De hecho, le gritaban que empezara a jugar bien o todo se arruinaría.

¿Estaba jugando mal?

No, Astrid Hofferson nunca cometería un error tan grave como eso.

—Oye, nena, deja de estar tab rígida y diviértete —fue lo que dijo Eugene, cerca de ella una vez más—. No te matará trabajar en equipo. Bueno, no que yo sepa, eh.

Y ése fue el peor error que Eugene Fitzherbert pudo cometer en su vida.

La expresión ausente de Astrid fue sustituida de pronto por rabia. Sus ojos azules refulgiendo de caos, destrucción y venganza hacia todos. Por suerte, Eugene fue el blanco elegido.

Astrid gritó y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el campo como una rabiosa. Eugene voló a máxima velocidad, jugando, pero temiendo al mismo tiempo.

La persecución detuvo un momento a algunos jugadores. A la buscaradora de Gryffindor, Britanny, le causaba gracia y se rió tontamente.

—¡Estás demente, Hofferson! —fue el grito indignado de los leones.

—¡Ponte a jugar con seriedad!

—¡Por qué te eligieron en el equipo!

Los abucheos y la ira impidieron que escuchara el silbatazo de Calhoun que quería dar por terminada esa persecución sin sentido. Eugene no comprendía qué diablos le sucedía a Hofferson, pero por él no había problema en entretenerla mientras su equipo seguía anotando, además podía buscar la snitch dorada.

La encontró.

Ahí, cerca de los aros de Gryffindor. Se lanzó en picada con Hofferson detrás que le espetaba que esperara. Pero Eugene tenía su objetivo a la vista y quería ganar ya. Jack y él celebrarían después su victoria juntando a los Quimeras para celebrar, y para animar a Mérida, MK y Alicia por la derrota.

No se dio cuenta que Hofferson había acelerado dando todo de sí, sin importarle lo que le pasara ni tampoco cómo terminara el partido. Sólo quería borrar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Fitzherbert a lo muggle.

En el momento en que Eugene atrapó la snitch y el partido se daba por terminado, Astrid dio un último grito de guerra, alertándolo para que la esquivara justo a tiempo.

Pero ella no chocó contra la portería.

Ruffnut pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

El impacto entre los cuerpos fue tremendo. Colosal.

El estadio quedó en silencio total por la onda de choque tan grande. Astrid quedó desorientada por un momento, estuvo a punto de caer, pero sus buenos reflejos la salvaron de nuevo, manteniéndola estable.

Ruffnut no fue tan afortunada.

Su cabeza impactó en la columna de hierro, haciendo un sonido aterrador que causó una oleada de gemidos dolorosos de los presentes.

Courtney y Mavis vieron aterradas como descendía velozmente hacia el suelo.

—¡Thor! —gritó Eugene, tratando de alcanzarla. Pero estaba muy lejos de ella como para hacer algo útil.

En las tribunas, Tuffnut había dejado de gritar palabras desagradables y veía con terror como su hermana caía; Snotlout dejó de comer caramelos y Tomás supo que nada podría salvarla. MK y Alicia gritaban para que alguien la detuviera. Heather se cubría la boca para ahogar su estupefacción.

Pansy había querido intervenir, pero justo levantó la varita, una estela de plata y verde pasó rápidamente con un bólido, tomando a Ruffnut del uniforme, jalándola y acomodándola en su regazo a sólo dos metros del suelo.

Jackson Overland respiraba agitadamente sosteniéndola con dificultad. El peso mostraba ser mucho para él y su cayado, pero no la soltó hasta que estuvieron a salvo en el suelo.

Calhoun dio un silbatazo, dando la indicación de que bajaran de las escobas. En cuanto tocaron el suelo, los Slytherin quisieron comprobar la condición de su compañera. Con horror, vieron como sangre fresca salía del inicio del cabello y resbalaba por el ojos derecho hasta su barbilla, ensuciando el uniforme.

—¡Apártense de mi camino, mocosos! —ladró Calhoun, quitando a todos de golpe y checando a la niña en los brazos de Jackson.

Era una experta en fracturas por experiencias propias. Supo que tenía una contusión leve, nada de qué preocuparse. El alivio en los ojos de los Slytherin fue inmediato y Calhoun ordenó que la llevaran a la enfermería. Mavis se había transformado en murciélago llevando a Courtney para llegar más rápido, ambas acompañaron a la comitiva. Con Adrián y Rebeca cargando el ligero cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su cabeza. Pansy los siguió, no sin antes espetarle a Neville sobre que debía impartir el castigo pertinente, pues el partido había terminado cuando Hofferson daño a Thorston.

—Hazte cargo, Longbottom —espetó molesta antes de irse detrás de la comitiva de Slytherin que acompañaban a su compañera caída.

Tuffnut, Snotlout y Tomás iban también, igual que Heather y Guy. Dejando a Hiccup sin la oportunidad de hablar con Mérida o con su amiga.

* * *

><p>Decir que los de su equipo estaban furiosos e indignados, era decir poco. Astrid estaba sentada en el banquillo de los vestidores oyendo el sermón furioso de Teddy Lupin, que le reprochaba por su falta de trabajo en equipo y por haber lastimado a Ruffnut cuando no era necesario.<p>

Astrid, por su parte, no sentía culpa alguna. Había estaba tan furiosa, y lo seguía estando, como para pensar con claridad. Le daba igual lo que sus compañeros pensaran, ellos no veían de la misma forma a Eugene y Jack como ella y eso era lo que le jodía más.

Cuando sintió un tirón en las solapas de su uniforme y se topó con los azulísimos ojos de Mérida DunBroch, supo que tal vez debían pensar las cosas mejor.

—¡Qué carajos hiciste ahí, Hofferson! —gritó, rasgando su garganta, acallando todos los demás gritos.

—Lo que debía que hacer —respondió imperturbable.

La mano que la sostenía temblaba. Mérida estaba conteniéndose.

—¿Hacer lo que debías? —repitió interrogante, casi arrastrando las palabras—. ¡No hiciste nada de lo que deberías hacer! nos dejaste solos a mí y a Ed para irte por tu cuenta ¿para qué? ¡no metiste ningún punto en el partido!

—Mira quién habla sobre dejar solas a las personas, DunBroch —replicó Astrid, arrugando el ceño y tomando su mano para quitarla de su solapa—. ¿quieres que trabaje en equipo con quien me dejó de hablar por una estúpida discusión? ¡eres inmadura y egocéntrica! Sólo piensas en lo que tú crees.

—¿Y tú no lo haces? —refutó con furia—. De todo lo que hablas es sobre modales, buen comportamiento y ser una digna Gryffindor. Te enalteces tanto y no permites que nadie más te supere. Pues que mal por ti, Hofferson, hoy demostraste que sólo eres "buena" en la mediocridad. Nadie quiere tenerte cerca, todos hablan sobre lo rígida y poco amable que eres y muchas veces me preguntaron por qué diantres me juntaba contigo. Pensé que tenías algo bueno cuando no te uniste a los imbéciles que le hicieron la broma a Thor, veo que eres exactamente igual de patética que ellos.

Mérida recibió el golpe en su mejilla del puño de Astrid, derribándola.

—¡Cállate, DunBroch! ¡No sabes nada! —gritó enardecida.

Limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, Mérida se levantó y la vio directo a los ojos.

—Claro que no sé nada, Hofferson —dijo controlándose, sus manos temblando por mantener a sus costados—. Pero lo que sí sé es que si sigues así, te quedarás sola.

—Eso no me importa —espetó con dureza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Debería —repitió con calma—. Tal vez sea cierto que podamos vivir en soledad, pero no es necesario que lo estemos.

Peor Astrid renegó, girando la cabeza para otro lado. Mérida suspiró. Era como hablarle a la pared.

—Me rindo contigo —dijo finalizando la charla e irse a cambiar para ver el estado de Ruffnut.

Uno a uno la fue dejando atrás. Teddy se quedó. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos igual, símbolo inequívoco de la furia y frustración que vivía.

—Quedas fuera del equipo, Hofferson —anunció.

—¿Por qué? —protestó ella de inmediato—. ¿Es por Thorston? ¡Fue un accidente! No me di cuenta que Calhoun había sonado el silbato.

Teddy negó con vehemencia, sin creerse sus excusas.

—No jugaste con el equipo. Metiste la pata muchas veces. Y al dejarte llevar por tu furia, lastimaste a un jugador del otro equipo cuando el partido había acabado —enumeró con sus dedos, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño—. Cuando presentaste la prueba, quedé convencido que eras buena, incluso pensé que al ponerte con DunBroch, formarían un buen equipo. Me equivoqué. La prueba mostró tu potencial, pero no tus actitudes. No sabes trabajar en conjunto y eso es un problema que no toleraré. Sobre todo cuando nuestro equipo está en clara desventaja ahora.

—¿Ésa es tu decisión final? —preguntó, apretando los puños.

Teddy asintió.

—Bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Me largo.

Salió a paso apresurado, recorriendo los pasillos vacíos sin detenerse hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. El retrato ni le pidió la contraseña, la vio tan furiosa que no quiso sufrir las consecuencias de pedírsela.

Astrid caminó hasta su habitación, aprovechando la soledad momentánea y echándose sobre la cama, ocultando las manos en sus brazos y ahogando un grito desesperado.

Sin imaginar que en la ventana, la figura del caballo negro la veía por entre los traslucidos cristales (7).

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Bien, eso es todo por lo mientras Agradezco sus review que contestaré aquí abajo.

**Black Little Dream: **¿Parejas? ¡De todas las que se pueda! Pero apenas van en primer año, y me desagrada escribir que niños se relacionan en asuntos de amor, pero habrá menciones inocentes, como sonrojos y balbuceos torpes. Espero que pese a esto sigas el fic. Saludos.

**Sara Wolf: **Sí, lastimosamente sólo quieren fics sin contenido o trama, puro Lemon y cursilerías sin bases. No escribo así, me gusta desarrollar la historia y con ello a los personajes. Gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno, eso me alienta a escribir más y más rápido. Apreció el IC, por eso trato de manejar las personalidades bien; espero que lo de Astrid te quedara claro en este capítulo. Ya comenzará a verse lo malo de todo, y cómo los Cuatro Grandes se enfrentan a ello. Saludos.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1):** En serio, me molestó mucho que haya quedado como la mala en el último libro, sin que nadie pensara en reflexionar sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. De hecho, me gusta mucho como personaje por explotar, y me gusta mucho el Harry x Pansy.

**(2): **Una, si quieren saber quién es Ginger, lean mi fic llamado "Quimera", donde escribo sobre las historias particulares de los chicos. Hasta ahora llegué con Wee y veo la posibilidad de seguirle en cuanto pueda. Dos, Eep Croods es sumamente habilidosa y lista. No entiendo como todo el fandom de DreamWorks la coloca debajo de Astrid, Toothiana, Elsa, Mérida, Rapunzel y Anna, cuando ella sin necesidad de poderes, se luce como la mejor. Aquí le daré el trato que merece porque el fandom decae cuando se ignoran a personajes tan increíbles como Eep.

**(3):** Heather es alguien misteriosa y linda. En serio, me molesta que la menosprecien por opacar a Astrid. Muy mal, gente, se privan de exprimirla todo lo que se pueda. Por otro lado, Astrid no es tonta, es muy práctica; es decir, puede ser ágil, hábil, pero depende mucho del entrenamiento. Además, como siempre la enaltecen, es muy difícil ver su potencial sin caer en Mary Sue :S

**(4): **Muchos dicen que Mérida y Astrid se llevarían de puta madre, a lo cual difiero totalmente. Mérida interactúa siguiendo sus propias reglas, sus propios deseos y no teme romper las normas para hacer saber que nadie la privará de su libertad; en cambio, Astrid, siendo tan regia y seguidora de las reglas (Las rompe sólo cuando Hiccup las rompe), y como sigue los protocolos establecidos, dan por resultado una relación inconexa que las tendrá peleando por mucho tiempo. Así que antes de pensar en que se llevarían bien sólo porque les gustan las armas *rueda los ojos*. Por otra parte, Ruffnut, siendo tan despreocupada y jocosa, puede llegar a una buena amistad con ella.

**(5): **En orden de aparición es: Theri (abreviación de Heather), Golondrina, Susurro, Fuego Volador o Chispeante, Nudillos, Espina, Thor (diminutivo de Thorston), Halcón, Clic (lo que Johnny y Mavis sintieron cuando se vieron por primera vez), Explosión, Cráneo, Rider (apellido que Eugene usó como alías en Tangled), y Frost (apellido que le proveyó el Hombre en la Luna a Jack cuando lo revivió).

**(6): **Sé que Hiccup no se comportaría así normalmente, pero aquí tiene 11 años y algunas cosas le ganan. Heather es una de sus primeras amigas, es decir, una niña amiga. Tiene miedo de perderla en favor de Jack y Eugene, además se le hace injusto que Heather tenga una especie de inmunidad con ellos por ser amigos.

**(7): **Me disgusta Astrid, pero no le estoy haciendo bashing. Aquí tiene 11 años, su Casa se puso en su contra, sus compañeras de los primeros días, su hermana le roba atención social, Jack y Eugene la encerraron en un trato (que a mí parecer es bastante justo, odio que Astrid no acepte que hay quienes pueden ser igual de buenos que ella) y no puede competir como quisiera con Guy, Fishlegs y Hiccup. En cierto punto, alcanzó su límite. Además, hacer que gritara, perdiera el control y llorara, me hizo sentir que hay más debajo de toda esa parafernalia donde siempre la ponen como la Mary Sue de todas.


	6. Trabajo de Campo

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). __Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic). Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck it Ralph!)_

**Lilith: **Bueno, este es el nuevo capítulo. Los chicos tendrán su primer encuentro. Agradezco los comentarios, gracias a Sarah Wolf y a Yowane Haku. En serio, cuando leo review así, me animan a escribir más :D. Respecto a las parejas, manejaré menciones de muchas, para que haya momentos para cada gusto. Claro, conforme pasen los años en Hogwarts se aclararan las parejas, por eso, disfruten las menciones y mediten sobre ellas, puede que hasta tengan una OTP en mis fics y comiencen a shippearla.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Trabajo de Campo**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_El insomnio no es más que la marca del esfuerzo_".

—Seth Liam Kiryû, en prensa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Ruffnut despertó en la enfermería tres horas después. Lo primero que notó al abrir los parpados, fue el techo, luego sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del ocaso que atravesaba las ventanas. Se movió por instinto, sintió ardor en la cabeza llevando una mano por reflejo para tocarse. Sin embargo, la calidez de dos pares de brazos enredándose en su cuello impidió la acción. Pudo detectar el perfume de anís de Courtney y la suave piel de la mejilla de Mavis contra la suya<p>

—¡Dejen reposar a Thorston, chicas! —regañó suavemente Cho Chang, al lado de la cama, sosteniendo una copa con un brebaje de extraño color amarillento.

A pesar de la sugerencia, ninguna de las chicas la soltó al instante. Demasiado aliviadas al verla despertar, su reacción había sido la correcta. Estaban felices por ver que estaba bien.

—¿Qué… Qué paso? —fue lo único que Ruffnut pudo decir antes sentirse mareada por el brusco movimiento. Se acostó de nuevo, sin poder soportarlo.

—Necesita beber esto de inmediato —apresuró madame Chang dándole de inmediato el brebaje amarillo con olor a alcantarilla. La nariz de Ruffnut se frunció en restricción ¡No bebería eso! Pero madame Chang era terca, y puso frente a su boca el líquido apestoso—. ¡Hazlo sin pucheros, Thorston! ¡O no podrás salir de la enfermería hasta dentro de una semana!

Eso no sonaba tan mal, de esa forma podría faltar a clases. Pero Courtney leyó la intención en sus ojos, así que con su mano empinó el brebaje que Ruffnut tuvo que beber si no quería ahogarse. Si el olor era horrible, el sabor no podría definirse como algo agradable. Era como si hubiera comido engrudo del orfanato, realmente asqueroso. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía, dispuesto a devolver aquello que había consumido.

—¡Eso, hermana, vomita para condecorar tu primera fractura de cráneo! —vitoreaba Tuffnut con el puño en el aire..

Petunia Adams elevó su ceja izquierda ante el comportamiento del mellizo. Sin embargo, al ver que Ruffnut simplemente actuaba indiferente, supuso que ya era normal entre ellos.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Ruff? —preguntó Heather, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en los pies. Su mirada parecía examinarla, para encontrar heridas que madame Chang no hubiera visto.

—¡Por supuesto! —su respuesta, como siempre, fue enérgica, causando que sus compañeros compartieran su sonrisa—. ¡Un simple choque nunca me detendrá! Además, fue divertido. La próxima se la devolveré al doble.

—¡Así se habla, Thor! —vitoreó Eugene, ondeando una bandera invisible.

Madame Chang supo que debía dejarlo solos. No importaba el ruido, en ese momento la enfermería se encontraba desierta, salvo por el equipo de Slytherin y los Quimera. Sólo indicó que podrían quedarse quince minutos, en lo que la pócima hacia efecto.

Ruffnut se sentía extraña. Que tuviera amigos que se preocuparan por su bienestar era realmente raro. Agradable, pero extraño. No obstante, se permitió dejarse llevar por eso, haciendo caso al consejo que Astoria Malfoy le había dado antes de ingresar al Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¡Deja de babear, Ruff! —exclamó Tuffnut, sacándola de sus pocos momentos reflexivos—. No queremos que inundes la enfermería con tus gérmenes salivales.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes que son los gérmenes salivales, idiota! —le lanzó una almohada que él esquivó y terminó dándole a Mérida en la cara.

—Con que así nos llevamos, Thor… —anunció lentamente, apretando los bordes de la almohada y con un tic brincando alegremente en su ojo derecho—, y yo que me preocupaba de que estuvieras bien y lo que recibo es un almohadazo de traición.

Dunbroch le lanzó la almohada de nuevo, limitando su fuerza para no golpearla tan fuerte y provocando que Eugene Fitzherbert se atravesara para evitar el impacto. Con dramatismo, fingió obtener una herida mortal en el pecho, cayendo al suelo como un gran actor.

Jackson no perdió la oportunidad de unirse al juego. Avanzando hasta su compañero caído, tomó sus manos y pretendió tristeza.

—¡No, Gene, no me dejes! —profirió con excepcional talento, de no ser por el inicio tan simple, podría considerarse completamente real—. ¡Te amo! ¡No puedes dejarme así, no cuando estoy embarazado!

Isaac y Marius se destornillaron de la risa, sin poder evitarlo. Rebeca, Petunia y Adrián era más reservados, y sus risas eran amortiguadas por su manos. Los Quimeras no se limitaban a la hora de las risas. ¡Hasta Guy no podía reprimirse!

—Lo siento… Jackson —musitó Eugene, tosiendo estruendosamente—. Yo llegué hasta aquí… pero… cuida al pequeño, por mí.

Y se desplomó. Jack comenzó a llorar como si la perdida hubiera sido realmente, dándole el doble de realismo, e incrementando las risas.

Cho Chang los miraba de lejos, sin evitar que una sonrisa mortificada se extendiera por sus rosados labios, secretamente orgullosa que la nueva generación tuviese el valor que la suya no tuvo para enmendar los errores. Al pasar los quince minutos, Ruffnut fue dada de alta. Con esfuerzo, se movió a la orilla de la cama, bajando sus pies. Todavía se sentía mareada.

—¿Puedes caminar sola? —preguntó Mavis..

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió una mano pasar por su cintura y como alguien pasaba su brazo derecho por una nunca. Era Tuffnut. Quiso golpearlo, pero desistió al ver el miedo oculto en las irises azules. Sabía que debía aceptar la ayuda, si no quería tener una discusión con él por eso.

En el camino a la salida, Mérida y Eugene discutían sobre los resultados del partido. En general, evitaron hablar sobre astrid Hofferson y su intento homicida por aniquilar a los miembros de Slytherin.

—No fue nuestra culpa —espetó ella, inflando sus mejillas—. Ya lo verán, el próximo partido lo ganaremos. Ustedes sigan así, eh. No pierdan contra Ravenclaw —miró a Heather y a Guy—. ¡No es nada personal, chicos!

Ellos simplemente negaron suavemente. Realmente, la rivalidad pesada no les agradaba.

—Como sea —continuó la pelirroja, colocando las manos en su cadera—. Ni piensen que esto se ha acabado. Apenas estoy calentado.

—Nada más no vayas a prenderte fuego, Firefly —comentó Jack con una sonrisa, jugueteando con sus rizos rojizos. Ella le quitó la mano con un golpe—. No queremos que Quill y Knuckles se emocionen por ver arder algo.

—¡Dilo por él, Frost! —intervino Snotlout, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto—. Él y Thor son los únicos a los que les gustan las llamas.

Para aquellos ajenos a Quimera, no pasó desapercibido los motes con los que se llamaban. Adrián habría querido preguntar, pero si Jack o Eugene no le habían dicho nada todavía, tendrían sus razones y esperaría hasta que tuvieran la confianza para decírselo.

—Creo que es momento de que nos retiremos —aportó Eve, tímida como siempre—. Nos hemos saltado la cena, y los prefectos no tardaran en hacer su ronda.

—Tranquila, Kwan —interrumpió Rebeca sonriendo cómodamente—. Yo las escoltaré de vuelta a la torre, mientras Adrián lleva a Jorgenson, Xarxus, Hofferson y Domani a sus respectivas casas —se volteó para señalar a los Slytherin—. Ustedes deben volver a las mazmorras, y después de dejar a Thor, tendrás que irte, Thorston. ¿No tienes problema con eso, verdad?

—Para nada, será divertido dar un paseo nocturno antes de ir a dormir —respondió Tuffnut con sinceridad.

Con el plan trazado, los chicos se despidieron. Guy se sorprendió mucho al hablar con Snotlout y Tomás en el recorrido hasta su torre, tuvo que admitir que Heather tenía razón. A pesar de las bromas pesadas y el humor estúpido, eran agradables. En especial Tomás Xarxus, que se ganó su respeto por aguantar la pesadez de Snotlout. Además, mantuvo una interesante plática con Adrián Flint, lo que lo llevó a comprender por qué se le consideraba un genio. Ni siquiera Fishlegs, Hiccup y él juntos podrían compararse con él.

—Ésta es su parada —indició el prefecto frente a chapa en forma de águila. Sin perder tiempo, se giró pidiéndole a los dos Hufflepuff restantes que lo siguieran—. Nos veremos luego, Domani, Hofferson.

—Hasta luego, Flint —despidió Heather.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Guy no pudo aguardar más para hacer su pregunta. Esto, era invetiable, heather lo supo desde que la acompañó a la enfermería. Era una manía de Guy. Una forma de investigar más, si pensaba un poco en ello.

—¿Qué con esos sobrenombres que usaron entre ustedes? Me di cuenta que ni Pearson ni Prince parecían hablar de la misma forma, menos Adams y los prefectos de Slytherin.

Heather sabía que no podía contar la verdad. No, por lo menos, tan pronto. Los Quimera apenas eran un grupo formado, su objetivo era claro, pero faltaba que adquieran fama de una buena forma. Guy no era juicioso, pero Jack había dejado claro que nadie sabría de ellos por ahora.

—Son juegos —respondió con media sonrisa—. Ya sabes, se pusieron un apodo como broma y ahora los usan libremente.

—¿Algo así como cuando Overland y Fitzherbert te dicen _Theri? _—pronunció Guy, como ejemplo.

—Exacto —asintió—. Da cierto toque de misterio, además, me gusta mi apodo.

Guy tenía dudas aún, pero confiaba que ella no se estaba metiendo en líos. Entonces, entraron a su sala común. Ahí, en un sillón frente a la chimenea, Hiccup permanecía sentado con la mirada ida. Sólo hasta que sus ojos tuvieron contacto con los de Heather fue que reaccionó.

—¡Heather! —exclamó de prisa, tropezando en su intento por levantarse y cayendo sobre la alfombra. Con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza, Hiccup avanzó hacia ella. Fue sorprendente ver que a pesar de ser una chica, era más alta que él.

Guy, sabiendo que su presencia no era requerida, se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Seguramente encontraría a Fishlegs leyendo y comenzaría su verborrea de nuevos conocimientos adquiridos, a la cual no negaría en unirse.

Heather esperó pacientemente las palabras de Hiccup, que retorcía las mangas de su suéter gris y mordía su labio inferior. De no ser porque seguía molesta, Heather lo habría encontrado. No era secreto que las chicas lo vieran de ese modo. Muy lindo, en realidad, aunque Hiccup no quisiera esa denominación.

—Yo… verás… yo… —titubeó. Había estado preparándose mucho para este momento, para disculparse por los reclamos inmerecidos del desayuno.

—¿Qué quieres, Hiccup? —no había querido que su voz sonara tan severa. Hiccup abrió los ojos con sorpresa, claramente no esperaba que le hablara de esa forma. Heather, por puro cansancio, aceptó darle paz—. Oye, sé que es difícil tratar con esos dos, aunque no lo creas, también me hacen bromas a mí.

Hiccup la miró con recelo, incrédulo ante lo que exponía.

—Nuestro primer encuentro no fue precisamente amigable —explicó ella, apreciando el recuerdo, que ahora formaba parte de sus memorias agradables—. Fue hace algunas semanas, cuando pusieron Filtro de Cacareo Perpetuo en tu copa. Realmente me enojé por lo que hicieron, así que los enfrenté para dejar en claro que debían dejar de molestarte. Al principio, se burlaron de mí, pero al día siguiente cuando unos chicos de sexto año quisieron meterse conmigo, me defendieron.

Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos. No sabía nada sobre eso. Nunca les había dicho sobre que alguien quisiera lastimarla.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Pueden ser los más listos de las clases, pero no habrían podido hacer algo contra alguien mayor.

—¡No puedes saberlo, Heather! ¿Qué habría pasado si esos dos no hubieran estado ahí? —estalló Hiccup, el estómago se le revolvía al pensar en la posibilidad de ver a Heather lastimada.

—Exactamente, Hiccup —mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa—. De no ser por Jackson y Eugene, habría terminado en la enfermería. ¿Ahora entiendes? No me hice amiga de ellos para molestarte o para no sufrir sus travesuras, sino porque los conocí realmente. Así como ellos no pueden pedirme que deje de ser tu amiga, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Hiccup apretó los puños molesto. En parte, porque no había podido hacer nada, aunque la situación haya pasado desapercibida tanto tiempo; en otra, porque no podía obviar el tiempo que esos dos habían hecho de su estancia en Hogwarts alfo funesto.

—No puedes simplemente ser amiga de ambos, Heather —pronunció Hiccup duramente.

No podía contradecirlo. No podía decantarse por Hiccup o por Jack y Eugene. Los tres le agradaban, quería ser su amiga, pero, al parecer, existía una enemistad entre ellos que fracturaba sus intentos por mantener la paz.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no serás mi amigo? —preguntó Heather agachando la cabeza.

—No es eso —dijo él, serio. No supo el momento en que la conversación tomó ese rumbo—. No quiero tirar nuestra amistad por ellos. Eres mi primera amiga, Heather, y te aprecio mucho.

—¿Pero…? —inquirió con duda.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

—No hay _peros_ —respondió cerrando los ojos, suspiró después de un rato—. Siempre seremos amigos, sin importar lo que hagan esos dos.

Heather levantó la cara, mirándolo con esperanza y con los ojos acuosos, topándose con la sonrisa de dientes enormes y chuecos de Haddock.

—Nunca te haría elegir, si eso significa lastimarte —dijo, rascándose una mejilla con timidez—. No es mi estilo. Además, ¡se supone que me iba a disculpar! Y en lugar de eso, te estoy haciendo llorar.

—¡Disculpa aceptada! —canturreó Heather antes de lanzarse para abrazarlo.

La fuerza del impulso resultó demasiada para el ligero cuerpo del niño, que se desplomó soportando el peso de Heather. Sin aire, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Hiccup rodeó su espalda, sabiendo que había hecho algo bien.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas y éstas en meses. Aunque la atmosfera estudiantil de Hogwarts se apreciaba llena de júbilo y alegría por las próximas fiestas de Noviembre, persistía un pesimismo en los años superiores.<p>

El insomnio al que eran sometidos los alumnos de cuarto, se había extendido hacia los demás grados. Madame Chang no se daba abasto para satisfacer la demanda de pociones para dormir sin sueños, las pedían por montones. Los estudiantes afectados mostraban enormes ojeras e hipersensibilidad a cualquier sonido fuerte, estaban alterados y se quedaban dormidos en clases. Algunos, despertaban en medio de gritos desgarradores y temblando, otros ya no querían dormir, pues las pesadillas los aterraban a tal punto de prescindir de esta necesidad.

—¡Vamos, Vic! —apremió Rachel Sinclair a su compañera, cuando se quedó dormida encima de la pila de papas en su plato. Victoire se removió incómoda, para levantar el rostro lleno de tubérculos fritos, ocasionando burla de sus compañeros y que ella limpiara rápidamente el desastre con una servilleta.

—Creo que Weasley sigue sin poder dormir, chicos —comentó Oswald casual, bostezando un poco.

—Al parecer tú tampoco, Castell —comentó Guy, dándole una mordida a su sándwich de tocino con huevo.

—¿Esto? Fue por desvelarme anoche terminando el ensayo para Herbología —bostezó por segunda vez, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás—. ¿Y cómo va Haddock? Escuché los gritos de ayer. Tiene pesadillas muy locas para gritar de esa forma. Por un momento creí que era una banshee.

—Fue a la enfermería por un poco de poción del sueño —respondió Guy. De su grupo de amigos, sólo él y Fishlegs eran los únicos que dormían _bien_.

—Tío, esto parece una epidemia —pronunció al ver a algunos Hufflepuff roncar libremente en su mesa, que no despertaban a pesar de que Snotlout y Tuffnut los picaban con un tenedor—. Me sorprende que los profesores no hagan nada. Supongo que ya habrá sucedido antes.

—No hay registros de algo similar en los archivos de la biblioteca —informó Guy, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios. Oswald no se sorprendió que lo supiera. Guy era como una base de información de una computadora (porque el padre de Castell era ingeniero y por eso lo sabía)—. Además, debido a la frecuencia con que se presentan las pesadillas, los casos que se han registrado y la clara evidencia física que prueba el insomnio, no entiendo como siguen ignorando que hay un problema.

—No lo sé, Domani, pero como las cosas sigan así, todo nuestro equipo de quidditch se irá al traste —Oswald se rascó una oreja distraídamente—. Es decir, Quincey puede aparentar que no necesita dormir para ganar, pero casi la matan en el partido contra Gryffindor, por no decir, que nadie estaba jugando al cien por ciento ¡Todos estaban agotados antes de empezar!

Tenía que admitir que el partido había sido algo extraño. El cansancio en sus caras al momento del partido fue obvio, no jugaron como debían, y la derrota había sido aplastante. Si perdían contra Slytherin podrían decirle adiós a ganar la temporada.

Guy e Hiccup fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sin embargo, sin pruebas contundentes no podían informarlo a los profesores. Por eso, él y Fishlegs se comprometieron a buscar información en cada libro que encontraban en la Biblioteca. El trabajo bibliográfico recayó en ellos porque Hiccup estaba muy cansado para apoyarlos eficazmente.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Heather, sentándose al lado de Guy, poniendo un enorme ejemplar de Pociones delante de ellos.

Oswald se le quedó viendo, maravillándose del perfecto _Glamour_ que llevaba, pues ocultaba sus ojeras muy bien.

—¿Y Hiccup? —preguntó Guy.

—En la enfermería, no pudo esperar más y se quedó dormido recargado en una pared —respondió sirviéndose algunos aperitivos. No tenía mucha hambre, pero necesitaba energía si quería aguantar—. Madame Chang lo hizo pasar para dormir mientras esperaba. La fila es realmente larga.

—¿Estás segura que no necesitas la poción, hHather? —siguió preguntando, al ver los movimientos torpes de ella con los utensilios.

Mala señal. Heather tenía un pulcro control sobre ellos.

Ella suspiró.

—De momento, no lo creo necesario. Aunque me despierto en la noche, cuando vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, puedo dormir tranquilamente. Hiccup la necesita más que yo —se metió a la boca un pedazo de carne, saboreándolo. Guy decidió no preguntar más, cambiando el tema a uno más agradable, aunque por dentro pensó que de empeorar la situación convencería a Heather de tomar la poción.

* * *

><p>—Oigan, no se duerman —pronunció Rapunzel, viendo a Eep y a Wee descansar pesadamente sobre sus libros, babeando las hojas del ensayo para Transformaciones.<p>

Trató otra vez, consiguiendo un gruñido de Eep y algo parecido a un balbuceo de Wee. Podría sonreír ante la escena, pero ella también estaba muy cansada. Ahogó con la mano un bostezo, asegurándose de que nadie la viera. Sus modales le impedían bostezar libremente. Respiró para serenarse y mirar a su alrededor. Muchos dormían, otros cabeceaban y algunos más se quedaban dormidos de pie. Era consciente del creciente número de estudiantes somnolientos que azotaba Hogwarts, ella misma era presa de ello. Llevaba muchas noches sufriendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, despertándose agitadamente para darse cuenta que sus compañeras de cuarto sufrían lo mismo. Aunque Eep y Miranda no gritaban tan alto como ella. Por eso procuraba colocar un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama para evitarles molestia.

—¿De nuevo, Punz? —oyó a Johnny detrás de ella. Sin darle tiempo a girarse, el pelirrojo dejó caer un pesado ejemplar de Transformaciones frente a los dos incautos que despertaron alterados.

—¡Yo no me robe la comida! —gritó Eep. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien había sido, bostezó perezosamente.

—Auu… —se quejó Eep dejando reposar su cabeza de nuevo—. Tengo sueño.

Wee la secundó antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

—¿Siguen los malos sueños? —les preguntó Johnny.

Ellas asintieron.

—No entiendo por qué tú puedes dormir tan plácidamente, mientras que yo sueño con mi padre, que de repente aparece por aquí y me saca de Hogwarts a rastras —pronunció eep desde su posición.

—Primero, no duermo _plácidamente_, ustedes me despiertan, eso cuenta en mi desvelo. Segundo, ningún muggle puede entrar al castillo, así que —él se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle— deja de pensar en ello.

Pese al cansancio, Eep sonrió. Mostró sus grandes ojos verdes ante Johnny. Luego, él se giró hacia Rapunzel, preguntándole lo mismo y en qué podía ayudarla. Rapunzel dijo que no era nada, pues sólo se trataba de pesadillas donde caía a un barranco.

—Ah, pues, sueña con… —meditó Jonathan un segundo—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Piensa en que yo te atrapó! Descuida, hasta en sueños soy confiable.

Rapunzel rió, sintiéndose mal por mentirle, porque a pesar de todo, no les había contado cierta parte de su pasado que era dolorosa para ella. Sus pesadillas eran todas iguales, llenas de dolor, ojos fríos, palabras hirientes, crueldad, egoísmo y oscuridad. Peleó porque su semblante no mostrara el pánico que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Había cosas a las que ni Johnny podría hacer frente.

* * *

><p>Mérida dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa de laboratorio, sin importarle tirar su poción sobre la superficie, ni que MK haya caído a la vez como ella. Ambas estaban agotadas. Ni siquiera les interesó si la poción les estaba pintando el cabello de azul y llenando la piel de verrugas. No habían dormido bien en el último mes, y comenzaba a notarse.<p>

Como estaba sentado en la mesa frente a la de ellas, Hiccup se apresuró a limpiar con su varita el desastre, pidiéndole a Slughorn si podía llevarlas a la enfermería a descansar.

—Eso debería hacer usted, señor Haddock —respondió el profesor, levitando a las dos chicas—. No piense que no he notado sus ojeras. Será mejor que piense en descansar un rato. La clase se termina por hoy.

Hiccup quiso replicar, pero la mano de Heather sobre su hombro lo detuvo. A regañadientes, Hiccup salió con sus amigos hacia el gran Comedor, donde podrían hablar sobre lo que ocurría. En el camino, para joderlo más, Jack y Eugene tiraron sobre él agua fría que logró despertarlo a la mala.

Astrid luchaba épicamente por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sólo dormía cortos lapsos de quince minutos en los que sueños horribles la hacían removerse en su cama. Su terquedad la mantenía despierta, aunque culpaba de todo a Overland y Fitzherbert. Tal vez alguna de sus bromas buscaba matarla por la falta de sueño. Ciertamente, las pesadillas que sufría eran muy vívidas, tanto que creía estar atrapada dentro de ellas.

Y al recordar al fantasmagórico caballo negro, no podía evitar temblar.

—¡Oye, Hofferson! —escuchó a Macintosh a sus espaldas, volteó como autómata deteniendo el avance del niño al instante—. ¡Wuoh! Qué cara te cargas, mujer ¿Mala noche, acaso?

Ella entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente. La falta de sueño la hacía más inestable, menos propensa a controlarse.

—¿Qué quieres, Macintosh? —espetó con tanta dureza que logró que Ferret y Manny se encogieran en su lugar.

Armándose de valor, Ferret fue quien habló.

—Queríamos saber si has visto a Tannen, como haces equipo con ella en Pociones, nosotros-…

—No sé dónde está, ni me importa —contestó cortante, dando la vuelta y perdiéndose por los pasillos, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

—_Porque comprendo no tiene ahora amigos_ —dijo MacGuffin, intimidado.

—Yo también, Manny, yo también —concordó Ferret.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut odiaba la clase de Sandman con todo su ser. No sólo porque no comprendía los símbolos hechos con la arena dorada, sino porque sus parpados se cerraban constantemente sin que ella pudiera —o quisiera— abrirlos. De no ser porque Courtney se empecinaba en despertarla con un codazo, habría dormido toda la clase.<p>

—Si no te sientes bien, deberías decírselo al profesor, Thor —susurró Mavis en su oído.

—¿Para qué? Me mandaría a la enfermería o a dormir, y ambas sabemos que no es una buena solución —resopló—. Estas pesadillas ya no son comunes, Zing ¡hasta los demás la sufren!

—Oigan, no quiero que Meme nos saqué como la última vez —regañó Courtney en un susurro.

—Es raro, tienes que admitirlo —murmuró, mirando a su alrededor para nadie las viera—. No soy muy inteligente, pero hasta yo sé que algo está pasando.

—¡Claro que algo está pasando! —musitó con fervor—. ¿Por qué crees que pedí una reunión urgente con los demás? De eso hablamos al principio, y creo que con lo que está sucediendo hasta Firefly estará convencida. Nos veremos cuando terminen las fiestas de noviembre, por el momento no. Muchos siguen pensando que es una broma de Frost y Rider.

—Eso es una mentira —dijo Mavis indignada.

Jack y Eugene podían ser juguetones e insoportables, pero privar del sueño a toda una escuela iba más allá de sus posibilidades. Además, teniendo en cuenta que ellos también eran afectados, quedaba descartada alguna implicación.

—Lo sé, Zing —secundó Courtney—. Por eso debemos movernos con cautela. Por el momento, seguiremos como hasta ahora. Quill y Knuckles seguirán recorriendo el castillo junto a Frost y Rider.

—¿Han encontrado algo nuevo? —preguntó Ruffnut, hacía mucho que ellas no los acompañaban. Principalmente por el cansancio.

Courtney negó y afirmó al mismo tiempo.

—Más sonidos de caballos, sombras y la sensación de peligro —contestó—. Skull y Blaster están investigando dentro de sus posibilidades, están agotados para avanzar más rápido.

—¿Y Whisper? Nos dijo que preguntaría los Retratos —dijo Mavis.

—No tienen una respuesta coherente —informó Courtney, soltando un agotado suspiro—. Sólo hay pistas dispersas por todos lados, nada que tenga sentido y los libros no tienen la respuesta. Ni siquiera Pansy nos pudo ayudar.

—Pansy me dijo que investigaría lo que pudiera —dijo Ruffnut—. Tuff le envió una carta a Draco, aún no ha recibido respuesta.

—Supongo que es cuestión de esperar —finalizó Mavis, sin sonar muy esperanzadora.

Aunque para Courtney y para Ruffnut era demasiado tiempo. Ninguna de las dos era muy paciente.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Jack y Eugene exploraban la parte norte del castillo. Utilizaban el hechizo del mapa para no tener que recurrir a los garabatos malhechos de Eugene, pues planeaban hacer un mapa completo de Hogwarts. Detrás de ellos, Quill y Knuckles cuidaban la retaguardia mientras contaban chistes estúpidos. Jack estaba sorprendido al saber que esos dos no sufrían de insomnio, tal vez fuese su estupidez natural lo que los protegía. Malditos afortunados.<p>

—Oye, ve tranquilo, compañero —dijo Eugene cuando Jack trastabilló y casi cae—. Tu has dormido menos que yo, así que sé cuidadoso.

—Descuida, Gene —Jack lo miró con una gran sonrisa—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme, ¿verdad? —dijo planteando un punto verdadero. Jack suspiró nervioso, no podía ocultarle nada a él, o viceversa—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa en tus sueños ahora?

Jack esperó hasta estar a una distancia prudente de Snotlout y Tuffnut para hablar. No desconfiaba de ellos, pero algunas cosas las guardaba para Eugene como su total confidente.

—Nada nuevo, realmente —respondió con un suspiro—. Estoy en el Bosque Prohibido y algo me está llamando. Caminó hasta un claro con un pozo… o algo así, cuando intentó acercarme, me detiene una fuerza extraña, pero… no sé, se siente familiar —su mirada se tornó ausente, lejana—, casi como si me protegiera.

—Pues eso no va con todas las veces que te levantas dormido y sales de la sala común —espetó Eugene, asomándose por una esquina para ver si venía Filch—. Me has dado sustos de muerte, en serio, hasta tuve que aprender el hechizo de candado para cerrar la puerta.

—No es como si quisiera hacerlo, Gene —dijo Jack ofuscado.

—No quise decir eso, Jack —aseguró Rider con calma—. Me preocupa que alguna noche esté muy cansado para frenarte. He considerado usar cuerdas para amarrarte a la cama, eh.

Jack elevó sutilmente una ceja, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus delgados labios.

—Suena tentador —dijo.

Eugene rió. Jack siempre era tan oportuno con esa clase de comentarios.

—¡Oigo a Filch! —informó Tuffnut en un susurro. Su sentido auditivo era el mejor de todos, y podía detectar hasta el más mínimo sonido.

Se escondieron en un aula cercana. Snotlout custodió la puerta mientras los demás preparaban lo que harían esa noche. Eugene sacó de su pequeña mochila algunos artefactos recién adquiridos de Sortilegios Weasley. Eran pequeños silbatos color rojo del tamaño de un alfiler, con acabados intrínsecos y hechos de madera.

—Estos son Silbadores Tronadores —explicó pasando algunos para que Tuffnut y Snotlout los vieran—. Se activan cuando alguien da una respuesta correcta en clase. El sonido machaca los tímpanos, literalmente.

—¡Fabuloso! —aplaudía Tuffnut, mirando con atención uno, pero Jack se lo arrebató al instante—. ¡Oye, quería probarlo, Frost!

—Exacto, Quill. No son para uso personal, sino para cuando tengan clase de Pociones esta Hofferson y este Haddock —comentó mostrando el Silbador—. No tendrán excusa para quedarse dormidos después de esto.

—¿Y Heather? —preguntó Snotlout, receloso.

—Ella no estará en esa clase, al igual que Firefly, Wave, Blaster y Whisper —dijo Eugene, sonriendo triunfante—. Puede que se queden dormidas durante el desayuno por algo de poción sedante en sus copas.

—¡Quiero algunos para Ruff! —saltó Tuffnut con entusiasmo—. He oído que se queda dormida a menudo en clases.

—No es la única, muchos lo han hecho —informó Jack.

—Es muy obvio, Frost —cuando Snotlout hablaba con seriedad, sorprendía a todos—. Oí que los que están peor son los de cuarto para arriba. ¿Tendrá relación con lo que hemos estado investigando?

—No lo sé, Knuckles —concedió Jack con sinceridad—. Hawk no ha encontrado nada nuevo, los demás no han aportado nada. La junta que tendremos cuando termine noviembre es para eso, precisamente. Reuniremos lo que podamos hasta entonces.

—Envié una carta a Draco —informó Tuffnut. los dos Slytherin lo miraron con interrogación—. Draco es mi padre adoptivo —agregó—. Nos dará la información que necesitemos, aunque la respuesta tardará. El Ministerio sigue revisando su correo por cosas del pasado, etcétera.

—No sabía que eras hijo adoptivo de Malfoy —dijo Eugene, francamente sorprendido. Tuffnut alzó los hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Pero tendrías que usar su apellido, ¿no? No serías Thorston, serías Tuffnut Malfoy.

—Uhm, creo, no lo sé realmente —contestó Tuffnut con simpleza—. Pansy y Theo se encargaron del papeleo. La familia Malfoy nos adoptó cuando Ruff y yo teníamos cinco años.

—¡Increíble! —pronunció Fitzherbert, sosteniendo su barbilla—. Con razón la profesora Parkinson parecía muy cercana a ustedes.

—Es la madrina de Ruff —dio por toda respuesta.

—Nunca los vi en las reuniones sociales —comentó casualmente Eugene.

—No éramos muy… sociables —comentó, casi a regañadientes—. Las únicas familias con las que nos llevamos son Weasley, Soleil y Zabini.

—Qué extraño —meditó Eugene, era quien conocía mejor las reglas de la sociedad mágica, y como heredero de los Fitzherbert tenía relación con cada una de éstas—. Si fueron adoptados por Malfoy, lo más seguro es que quisiera que se relacionaran con las demás familias nobles.

Tuffnut volvió alzar los hombros.

—Quien sabe, pero bueno, ¿venimos a hablar sobre fiestas aburridas o a terminar una broma?

—Impaciente como Thor —apuntó Jack con una sonrisa.

Con prisa, llegaron al aula de Pociones donde instalaron los silbatos de madera, justo en las mesas donde Hiccup y Astrid se sentaban, y que localizaron por la información proporcionada por Mérida y MK. Al terminar de instalarse, los chicos dieron por terminada la misión, decidiendo que se levantarían temprano para ser los primeros en ir al comedor y no levantar sospechas.

En su habitación en Slytherin, esa noche, Jack soñó de nuevo con el Bosque Prohibido. Caminaba por entre las negras raíces y ramas secas, sintiendo la textura rugosa del terreno, sin interesarse si sus pies eran lastimados por la hojarasca. Oía que lo llamaban, y pronto entró al claro donde el pozo lo esperaba. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, pero esta vez, al voltear vio a los Quimera sosteniéndolo de los brazos con Eugene a la cabeza. Pero Jack estaba empecinado en ir, la curiosidad inundando cada fibra de su ser.

Y de pronto, una mano agitando su hombro, lo despertó.

—Joder, hermano, qué bueno que no duermo tanto o te habrías muerto —pronunció Eugene, su respiración estaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

—¿Gene? —Jack no salía de su letargo, veía borroso, sintió la brisa fresca en su piel y se dio cuenta que estaba a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido—. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? —preguntó abriendo la boca mucho, sus ojos detallando las líneas negras del recinto.

—Caminaste dormido —informó Fitzherbert, conduciéndolo de vuelta a las mazmorras—. Se me olvido poner el hechizo antes de acostarme. Cuando me desperté, no te vi y seguí el rastro de escarcha que dejaste.

Miró a sus pies, donde se apreciaba hielo en la superficie. Sin embargo, aun cuando lo llevaba a su cuarto de nuevo, Jack volteó muchas veces hacia atrás, seguro que había oído una risa de hombre a sus espaldas.

A la mañana siguiente, el ánimo en el colegio había decaído demasiado. Hasta la alegría de Jonathan Stein había sido sofocada por un estado taciturno, que quedaba mejor en Wee Dingwall que en él. El rubio de cabellos en punta estaba plenamente dormido, ignorando el suculento desayuno, al igual que Eep, lo que sorprendió a muchos, por su fama de devoradores de comida.

Con pesadez, asistieron a clases. En pociones, a pesar de estar desanimados, la participación oportuna de Hofferson y Haddock activó los Silbadores Tronadores. El ruido provocado fue tan alto y estruendoso que se escuchó en cada salón, habitación o espacio del castillo, logrando que los estudiantes taciturnos despertaran de golpe y se agitaran tropezando unos con otros. Entonces, el silencio reinó por tres segundos para ser seguido por una ola inmensa de risas y alboroto.

Los estudiantes, fatigados y somnolientos, mandaron todo a volar en cuanto la emoción por salir de las aulas y brincar por todo lados los llenó. Hordas de jóvenes gritando, vociferando y saltando por todo el castillo fue un caos imposible de controlar. McGonagall estaba histérica, tratando de encontrar a Jack y Eugene, que eran los culpables de la broma, estaba segura.

—¡Los veo, Minerva! —apuntó Bunnymund señalando a los dos chiquillos arriba de la mesa del comedor, celebrando.

—¡Esta vez se han pasado! —torció la directora, yendo directamente hacia ellos entre el mar de estudiantes que idolatraban a los acreedores de la broma.

Silbidos de toda índole invadían el aire en Hogwarts. ¡Hasta los fantasmas y retratos se unieron al festejo! Los únicos demasiado molestos por la broma eran Hiccup, Fishlegs y Astrid, a quienes les zumbaban los oídos horriblemente. Astrid casi mata a Eugene cuando le mandó un beso desde la tribuna donde estaba.

—Lo voy a hacer trizas —dijo ella, muy tensa.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, McGonagall había entrado en acción, tomándolos de las solapas de sus túnicas, acallando el festejo al punto.

—¡Lo que han hecho es totalmente falto de ética! —regañó severamente—. ¡Pensé que habían aprendido su lección!

—Por favor, profesora, no insulte nuestra inteligencia —dijo Jack, rodando los ojos—. Tuvo a los gemelos Weasley durante seis años, como para esperar que cambiemos tan pronto.

Los ojos de Minerva brillaron con nostalgia al recordar a Fred y George Weasley (cuando eran dos y no solamente uno), incluso aún quedaba la marca de pantano que habían hecho en su último año en Hogwarts.

—Cierto, déjenos ser hasta séptimo año, profesora —comentó Eugene.

Minerva suspiró, para renovar sus energías. Al parecer, su maldición era tratar con una generación de bromistas cada vez más locos que los anteriores cada año-

—Hablaremos de su castigo en mi oficina —concluyó tajantemente—. ¡Los demás vuelvan a sus clases!

Aunque hubo un abucheo general, los estudiantes obedecieron a regañadientes. Astrid celebró que por fin esos dos hubieran sido atrapados, y Hiccup y Fishlegs sonrieron aliviados, pues tendrían una tarde tranquila, sin más atentados contra su cordura.

—¡Hola, Hiccup! —la voz de Mérida lo hizo despertar más que cualquier silbato ruidoso que hubieran usado.

Como un rayo, volteó para encontrarse con la ojerosa y pecosa DunBroch cuya sonrisa no decaía por el cansancio, acompañada de MK. Al parecer, estaban mejor que ayer en clase de Pociones.

—Hola, Mérida —respondió, alegrándose de que no había tartamudeado esa vez.

Fishlegs ahogó una risita y los dejó solos. No era para nada secreto, por lo menos para ellos, que Hiccup tenía un ligero flechazo por ella. Estaba totalmente justificado, Mérida era graciosa y relajada, algo que el corazón infantil de Hiccup apreciaba.

—Te ves cansado… —Mérida frunció sus labios de forma adorable—. No lo comprendo, Frost y Rider hicieron un buen trabajo con la broma, despertando a todos.

Hiccup luchó porque no se notara lo molesto que estaba por eso y porque ella hablaba de ellos por sus apodos. Entonces, sorprendido, sintió la mano cálida de la niña sobre su frente, tentándolo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron súbitamente.

—No, no estás enfermo —dictaminó tras su análisis, dirigiéndose a MK—. Es muy raro, ¿no?

Su amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros, divertida al ver la escena frente a ella. Mérida no se daba cuenta de nada, ¿y por qué habría de hacerlo? Los chicos no entraban en su mente más que como amigos, nada más, igual que las otras niñas de su edad.

—Oye, Haddock, ¿quieres venir con nosotras al lago? —preguntó MK balanceándose sobre sus tobillos—. Nos reuniremos con algunos amigos de nuestra casa para disfrutar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Qué dices? Si quieres puedes invitar a tus compañeros.

—¡Claro que irá! —se apresuró Mérida tomándolo del brazo—. ¿Verdad que sí?

Un afirmativo sí titubeado fue la respuesta, antes de que Mérida lo soltara y tomara a MK de la mano.

—¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos dentro de quince minutos en el lago! —exclamó DunBroch desapareciendo en el largo pasillo, su cabellera pelirroja viéndose a la distancia.

Hiccup se quedó tocándose el brazo con gesto ausente y una sonrisa boba en su cara. Dio la vuelta despacio, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Buscó a Guy, a Heather y a Fishlegs por puro compromiso, y cuando llegaron al lago se encontraron con Ferret, Manny, Eve y Alicia, además de Mérida y MK. Pasaron la tarde entre anécdotas y bromas.

Hiccup no recordaba haber reído tanto como ese día.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel Soleil se despertó por tercera vez esa noche. Respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos saltaban casi fuera de sus cuencas, tentó la cama bajo suyo, asegurándose de ver las cobijas amarillas ahí, y no aquellas negras y polvorientas que la atormentaban en sueños. Miró a sus compañeras, que dormían bajo el efecto de la poción, perdidas en el descanso que merecían. Rapunzel quiso imitarlas, pero en ella el efecto no se presentaba, era inmune para su completa mortificación. Hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su cabeza entre el cobijo de sus brazos.<p>

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de regresar a la época donde Gothel la había secuestrado, donde sólo había dolor y oscuridad. Temblaba por el recuerdo, por la tortura interminable del _Cruciatus _sobre su cuerpo, por la hambruna, la cólera y el aislamiento.

—¿Rapunzel? —fue la voz gangosa de Eep lo que hizo que levantara la mirada.

Croods se tallaba los ojos desde su cama, viéndola con atención. Rapunzel intentó lucir calmada, pero no funcionaba con alguien tan perspicaz como Eep.

—No puedes dormir —no fue pregunta, fue afirmación. Rapunzel asintió, avergonzada, pero Eep suspiró bajando de su cama y yendo a la de ella.

Rapunzel estaba sorprendida al verla meterse entre las cobijas y acurrucarse a su lado.

—No temas, Punz —le dijo suavemente, dando un pequeño bostezo—. Estoy aquí. También Johnny y Wee. Ya no temas más.

Y se durmió, dejando a Rapunzel con una expresión anonadada. Nunca había contado a Eep su pasado, por creerlo muy íntimo para la profundidad actual de su amistad, sin embargo, le estaba mostrando que confiaba en ella. Sus ojos se empañaron y luchó por mantener a raya el llanto, decidiendo que Eep Croods era digna de su confianza, y que le contaría todo sobre sí misma al día siguiente.

Sí, se dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a Eep, se lo diría y escribiría a sus padres sobre eso. Seguramente estarían de acuerdo con ella. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, durmió plácidamente, entre sueños donde Eep la hacía reír por sus ocurrencias.

* * *

><p>En la oficina de McGonagall, se gestaba una reunión del personal escolar. El tema en común era el incremento de estudiantes que no podían dormir. La evidencia era contundente, pero escasa, podría tratarse de una enfermedad causada por un agente externo o por una criatura mágica. Por eso, Minerva había recurrido al consejo de dos expertas en el tema.<p>

Daphne Zabini y Luna Scarmander se encontraban ahí, dando el reporte de sus investigaciones, una médica y la otra de fauna biológica. Los resultados fueron desconcertantes. Por parte de la medimaga, las revisiones hechas a los estudiantes revelaban síntomas de insomnio, ojeras y cansancio extremo, nada más. Por parte de Luna, no encontró registro alguno al revisar las mediaciones del Bosque Prohibido, ni siquiera al repasar el Anuario de Criaturas Mágicas escrito por su esposa y ella.

—¿Están seguros que no es una broma o algo parecido? —opinó Lavender Brown, por segunda vez en la junta.

Pansy resopló ganándose una mirada airada de la profesora de Adivinación.

—¿En serio, Brown? —dijo Pansy mordaz—. ¿Acaso tu mente se ha atrofiado por tanto incienso? El número de casos aumenta, además, ninguna cosa que vendan en Sortilegios Weasley o Zonko puede producir síntomas de insomnio. Esto no es una broma, es real.

—¡Lo sé, Parkinson! —apremió Brown con la mejillas coloreadas y voz chillona—. Sólo decía, con eso de que Overland y Fitzherbert son los nuevos _chistositos_ de las clases, pudieron haber hecho algo… que salió de sus expectativas.

Pansy frunció el ceño enseguida, molesta de que Brown siguiera con la competencia entre casas cuando los propios estudiantes habían remediado eso hace tiempo. Neville intervino para evitar una pelea.

—Es imposible que esos dos lo hayan hecho, Brown, los he visto de cerca, también están cansados, ¿para qué querrían hacer una broma que también los afectara? —planteó firme, sin acusarla de nada—. Esto ya no es un juego de niños. Tenemos que hacer algo como los profesores encargados.

Lavender abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de inmediato, sumergiéndose en un penoso silencio. Pudo ver de reojo la sonrisa triunfante de Pansy, y eso la hizo apretar la orilla de su túnica magenta con rabia.

—De momento, no queda más que seguir con nuestras actividades escolares —sugirió McGonagall—. Hasta que no obtengamos información precisa sobre lo que ocurre, no podemos actuar deliberadamente.

—¿Dejaremos las cosas así? —inquirió Toothiana, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente—. Es duro ver a mis alumnos caer rendidos en las clases ¡algunos gritan horriblemente al despertar!

—Tooth tiene razón, directora. No puedo seguir con mis clases así —apuntó Áster con los brazos cruzados—. Debe de haber algo más que hacer, que quedarnos sentados a esperar.

—¡Ofrecer pociones a los alumnos no es suficiente! —opinó Cho Chang—. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

—Ése es el punto, Chang —interrumpió Pansy de inmediato. Sus pupilas azul oscuras reflejaban la marcha con la que su cabeza trabajaba—. Tampoco me gusta ver a mis alumnos y alumnas dormirse en mis clases —luego se dirigió a McGonagall—. Propongo que otro experto venga a Hogwarts para rastrear el Bosque Prohibido y donde él crea que es conveniente revisar.

—Ya trajimos a una experta, Parkinson —Bunnymund señaló discretamente a Luna—. No encontró nada. Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero otra revisión.

—No pretendo ofender la fama de la señora Scarmander —comentó Pansy, con paciencia—, pero me atengo al consejo del biólogo Zabini.

Pronto, los rostros de Toothiana, Áster y Norte cambiaron a una expresión de desagradable sorpresa. En cuanto a Neville y Sandman, eran los más serenos, incluso evaluaban la posibilidad como positiva.

—¡Pero, muchacha, ninguna de sus investigaciones ha sido aprobada por el Ministerio! —soltó Slughorn, ondeando su enorme bigote ante cada palabra.

Tanto Daphne como Pansy fulminaron al hombre con la mirada. No era secreto que Blaise Zabini había sido un mortífago, pero mucho se desconocía sobre la _verdadera_ razón detrás de ello. Todo lo que los demás hacían era señalar, juzgar y cerrar puertas. Si en Hogwarts se había vivido en la mediocridad de la competencia entre el bien y el mal, en la _vida real_ era peor. Ambas lo sabían. Para ninguna había sido fácil salir del fango en que fueron sumergidas.

—Difiero totalmente de las opiniones expresadas en sus palabras, Horace —intervino Luna, con ese candor de siempre, pero con la cara seria—. He participado en algunos trabajos con Zabini y es un colega capacitado. De hecho, los libros de mi esposo y los míos han recibido su edición personal. Así que no veo problema con que venga a ayudarme con una nueva revisión del Bosque. Será mejor tener dos opiniones en lugar de una, ¿no creen?

—Concuerdo con Luna —dijo Neville sonriendo—. Nos estamos adelantando a los hechos. Lo mejor es tener más opciones de las que tenemos hasta ahora.

—Un excelente argumento, señora Scarmander —pronunció McGonagall sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a Daphne—. Me parece que tendrá que decirle a su esposo que Hogwarts lo necesita inmediatamente. En cuanto llegue aquí hablaremos del presupuesto y todo lo que se hará.

—Suena bien para mí, Minerva —asintió la señora Zabini—. Blaise estará aquí en una semana, cuando termine sus pendientes.

McGonagall accedió. Sabía que esos pendientes eran exámenes rigurosos que los ex mortífagos debían tomar cada mes, como medida preventiva del Ministerio para evitar un posible alzamiento de los que fueron seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Una medida arcaica y estúpida, pero que les daba la tranquilidad de control.

—Sin más que agregar de momento, sugiero que vuelvan a sus actividades, maestros y maestras —finalizó la junta.

Al salir, Daphne habló con Pansy, agradeciéndole por haber propuesto a Blaise.

—No fue nada, querida, sabes que lo merece —dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa.

—Deja la modestia a un lado, Pans —regañó suavemente—. Eliot y Catleya han hecho lo imposible por abrir la editorial para publicar su primer libro, pero creo que llamara mucho la atención que sea elegido para ayudar a Hogwarts. Espero que eso sea suficiente para que dejen el pasado atrás.

—No es algo tan fácil, Daph —pronunció con mortificación—. ¡Qué más da! Lo importante es donde nos encontramos ahora y ya.

—Tienes razón. Antes de irme, quería preguntarte algo. Noté que Ruffnut está en la lista de los afectados. Antes no había sufrido pesadilla alguna, pero ahora sí. Me preocupa.

—Sí, Draco y Astoria también están preocupados. Por suerte, Tuffnut está bien —informó Pansy—. Me ha dicho que le escribió una carta a Draco, aunque no me explicó para qué.

—Nunca lo sabremos, ya sabes que él único que entiende su letra es Draco —dijo con una risita—. Bueno, me retiro. Por cierto, Rapunzel también ha estado un poco cansada, ¿podrías echarle un vistazo por mí? Hasta que venga Blaise a verla personalmente.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó Pansy.

Entonces, Daphne desapareció por la chimenea, dejando a Pansy pensando sobre lo que sucedía. No era adivina, ni médium, pero presentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana entera en la que la escuela había regresado un poco a la normalidad. Aunque persistían los casos de insomnio, el ambiente era más alegre por el partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Los ánimos estaban en los cielos, al igual que las apuestas. Muchos se iban por Slytherin por su creciente racha de buena suerte, y porque Ravenclaw no daba una. Comentarios como que las águilas iban por su tercera derrota se oían en los pasillos, afectando principalmente a Hiccup, quien caminaba encorvado y bostezaba fuertemente.<p>

—Deberías dormir más y no desvelarte estudiando con nosotros, Hiccup —dijo Guy, preocupado por los profundos círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos verdes—. Fishlegs y yo podemos encargarnos de reunir información mientras tanto.

Un largo bostezo.

—Descuida, Guy, puedo continuar —y Guy no dudaba de ello, pero tampoco quería presionarlo—. No es como si quisiera descansar, cuando claramente algo está pasando.

—Nos preocupas, Hiccup —esta vez fue la voz de Heather—. Sigo sin creer que quieras jugar así. Es obvio que no estás en tu mejor forma.

—Como si siempre hubiera estado así —contestó con sarcasmo. suspiró y rascó el puente de su nariz al recapacitar—. Lo siento, Heather. Siempre me pongo de mal humor cuando no duerno.

—Descuida, no estoy molesta, pero harías bien en escucharme. Yo puedo suplirte, no estoy tan cansada.

—No, aunque aprecio tu preocupación —dijo Hiccup—. No quiero más rumores acerca de mí. Suficiente tengo con _Useless_ y _Desasticcup_. Snotlout ha hecho un trabajo espléndido con mis apodos —agregó sarcástico.

—¡Y no olvides _Fastidiccup_, Haddock! —sugirió Ruffnut Thorston, detrás de él. Hiccup volteó lentamente para encararla, pero la intensidad de su mirada decayó por las ojeras—. ¡Wuoh, hombre! No debes jugar si estás tan fatigado.

—Mira quien lo dice, Thorston, no hay ninguna diferencia entre ti y un panda —contraatacó.

Ruffnut sonrió de lado y colocó una mano en su cadera.

—Buena ésa, pero no puedo perder tiempo hablando contigo y los demás ñoños —se dirigió a Heather—. Theri, después de la llegada, nos vemos donde la primera, ¿vale?

Un asentimiento bastó para Ruffnut se diera la vuelta para volver con Courtney y Mavis, que la esperaban a la distancia.

—¿Desde cuando hablas en lenguaje secreto con Thorston, Heather? —preguntó Fishlegs, viéndola de reojo.

—Es un secreto, Legs —contestó de prisa—. No te preocupes, no es nada malo o contra ustedes. Simplemente tendremos una charla de chicas.

—¿Charla de chicas? ¿Con Thorston? —Hiccup bufó burlonamente—. Lo creería de alguien como Babcock o Drácula, pero ella no es precisamente femenina.

—Te hace falta conocerla más —fue lo único que dijo Heather. Entonces se dirigieron a Herbología.

* * *

><p>El partido comenzó en la tarde. Las apuestas estaban hechas y los ánimos hasta el cielo. al parecer, habían encontrado una forma de quitarse el letargo gritando más alto y saltando en las gradas.<p>

Esta vez, Hiccup desestimó su cansancio y jugó con si se le fuera la vida en ello, atento al marcador y siendo un digno rival de Eugene, quien se veía en problemas para alcanzar la snitch.

—¡Diez puntos más para Ravenclaw! —escuchó decir en el altavoz a Teddy Lupin.

Guy estaba arrasando en el partido, equiparando su esfuerzo con el de él. Hiccup observó a Jack, Ruffnut y Petunia Adams pensar otra formación para contraatacar y empatar el marcador.

—¡Aquí, Thor! —pidió Petunia, esquivando las blugers y alzando su brazo izquierdo.

Las derrotas anteriores habían hecho que Hiccup estudiara más sobre estrategias de juego, movimientos básicos que ni siquiera su capitana conocía. Elizabeth Quincey había permitido que explicara su estrategia, asegurándole que no se arrepentiría. Y así era. Ravenclaw llevaba una ventaja de 200 puntos sobre Slytherin. La jugada que intentaba Petunia fue predicha por los cazadores de azul y bronce y neutralizada al instante.

—¡Bien! ¡Parece que los cazadores de Slytherin tienen problemas! —comentó Teddy con emoción—. ¡Ni siquiera Thorston puede parar a Domani!

Pero con lo que no contaba Hiccup, era que Ruffnut y Jack era impredecibles. Antes de que siguieran anotando, Jack había robado la quaffle a Guy y se dirigía hacia el aro, sin embargo, no fue a anotar, paró en seco y se dejó caer junto al cayado.

El desconcierto que causó su movimiento sirvió para que Ruffnut se colorara cerca de la portería. Entonces, Jack, retomando el vuelo, le lanzó con fuerza la quaffle. Ella notó diez puntos, y comenzó el ataque de Slytherin.

—¡Vaya, me corrijo! ¡No debo subestimar la combinación Overland-Thorston! —bromeó ganando un reclamo de Eugene—. ¡Oye, esto es quidditch, tío! ¡No puedes esperar que tu amado siempre te sea fiel!

Una carcajada atravesó al público cuando Fitzherbert comenzó a reclamarle a Jack sobre su lealtad.

—¡Pero a ti te amo, Gene! —dijo Jack, no importaba la situación, siempre había tiempo para una broma.

—¡Más te vale, Jackson! —amenazó Eugene como juego.

Volviendo al partido, Petunia había anotado diez puntos más, pero recibió el golpe de una bluger en el estómago, lanzada por Nicholas Harker, golpeador de Ravenclaw. Entonces, el juego se tornó de nuevo pesado para Slytherin. Ruffnut y Jack podían ser una combinación tenaz y peligrosa, pero ante el trío compuesto por Guy, Elizabeth y Monique Williams, poco podían hacer.

El juego acabó en cuanto Hiccup logró atrapar la snitch dorada, dejando a Eugene muy atrás de él. Con pesar, pero aceptando su derrota, Adrián estrechó manos con Elizabeth, retándola a una revancha.

—Igual los machacaríamos, Flint —dijo Elizabeth.

—Eso le veremos, Quincey —contestó, para ir a los vestidores junto a su equipo.

La victoria fue suprema, sobre todo porque Hiccup había contribuido enormemente al triunfo. Incluso, habían olvidado su cansancio y se pusieron a celebrar en su sala común.

Guy y Fishlegs charlaban con los demás miembros de su equipo, y Hiccup buscaba a Heather. La vio irse antes de entrar a la torre y le intrigaba saber por qué se había ido sin avisarles. Esquivando a los animados estudiantes, Hiccup salió de incognito.

Ya había oscurecido, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué su compañera saldría a esa hora. Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos iluminados por la antorchas, alerta de que ningún prefecto lo descubriera, pues no quería meterse en problemas cuando había tenido un día bastante bueno.

Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse solo, una sensación de ser observado lo incomodaba. Por un segundo, pensó que se trataba de Eugene y Jack, pero lo descartó casi al instante. Esos dos hacían bromas escandalosas, además, como nunca salía por la noche, no podrían saber que estaba ahí. Como fuera, Hiccup se tensó más al escuchar un sonido familiar que no pudo identificar. Apresuró el paso enseguida, todavía pensado en buscar a Heather.

Al girar en una esquina, por ir perdido en su cabeza, tropezó con alguien. Sus frentes chocaron, desorientándolos al instante, y cayeron sobre sus traseros.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Hiccup, sobándose el área afectada.

—Duele… —dijo una voz suave y pequeña, que pudo identificar al instante.

Debido al golpe, la vista de Hiccup estaba borrosa. Le costó trabajo recuperar claridad, pero cuando lo hizo, Rapunzel Soleil estaba frente a él, sentada sobre su trasero y sosteniendo su frente. Hiccup rápidamente se levantó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida, dándole la mano—. No me fijé por donde iba. Lo lamento de verdad.

—Descuida, Haddock —ella tomó el ofrecimiento, se podía ver la marca roja en su frente. Hiccup tenía la cabeza muy dura—. Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención —parpadeó un poco—. Si no es impertinente decirlo, me gustaría saber qué haces aquí de noche.

—Eso te pregunto a ti también —replicó Hiccup de forma amable—. No creía que te gustaran los paseos nocturnos, Soleil.

Las mejillas de Rapunzel se tiñeron de rojo con facilidad.

—Estaba buscando a mis compañeros —contestó apenada—. Tenemos que terminar el trabajo para Pociones en equipo y sólo falta hacer las conclusiones.

Hiccup torció el gesto un poco. Sabía que su equipo eran Tuffnut y Snotlout, que eran terribles en la materia y Slughorn había creído necesario colocarlos con la mejor en Pociones de la clase. Rapunzel no tuvo opción, pues su educación le impedía rechazar una petición del anciano profesor.

—Yo estoy buscando a Heather —dijo Hiccup.

—¿Pasa algo con ella? —preguntó al instante, con semblante preocupado.

Hiccup se maravillaba del interés que Rapunzel tenía con todos a su alrededor, aunque no los conociera mucho. Era cálida y amable, nunca se le veía enojada, y su preocupación resultaba sincera.

—Es sólo que salió sin decir nada, después del partido —dijo—. ¿La has visto de casualidad?

Rapunzel negó, pero agregó rápidamente.

—Miranda me dijo que la vio con Tuffnut antes de que anocheciera. Probablemente estén juntos. Ya sabes, ambos se llevan bien desde hace algunos meses.

Hiccup lo sabía. Había que ser ciego para no verlo.

—Entonces, si encontramos a Thorston, también estará Heather —meditó en voz alta, miró a la niña rubia—. Propongo que vayamos juntos a buscarlos, así no correremos peligros.

Ella le observó inquisitiva y Hiccup se sintió incómodo, no había querido decir eso.

—Bueno, es que yo… —de nuevo titubeaba.

La mano cálida de ella se posó en su hombro derecho. Hiccup levantó la cara, topándose con sus enormes ojos verdes y su sonrisa conciliadora.

—Yo también me percaté de ello —dijo en forma sincera. Hiccup pidió con la mirada más explicación—. Es como si me _observaran_. Creí que me estaba siendo paranoica, pero me alegra que alguien más lo sienta.

La sonrisa de Hiccup se ensanchó.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos? —ofreció su mano de nuevo.

Rapunzel la tomó sin dudar. De esa forma, la sensación de miedo disminuía un poco, así como la tensión y el cansancio. Recorrieron los largos pasillos, topándose con algunos fantasmas. Fue asombroso ver a Hiccup hablarle a Helena Ravenclaw con tanta familiaridad, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a verla.

—Es una amiga —le explicó Hiccup cuando se fueron de donde la fantasma habitaba—. Guy y yo la conocimos hace poco. Hicimos dibujos de ella y le gustaron. Ahora somos amigos.

—Increíble —musitó Rapunzel—. Eres asombroso, en verdad. ¿Eso significa que conoces a todos los fantasmas?

—Eh… no precisamente —contestó él, mirando por una esquina como pasaban por ahí Rebeca y Adrián cumpliendo con su ronda—. Sólo con Helena. Los demás fantasmas son… muy peculiares y ni se diga de Peeves.

—Oh, cierto, que arroja comida cada vez que los ve —recordó ella—. Supongo que uno es mejor que ninguno, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí.

Llegaron al patio que lindaba con el Bosque Prohibido. Pensaron en pasar de largo, pues no se veía a nadie por ahí. Sin embargo, se ocultaron detrás de una barda en cuanto escucharon risas y voces a lo lejos. Se asomaron lo justo para ver a los Quimera preparándose para salir, preparando varitas y capas. Hiccup pudo divisar a Heather hablando alegremente con Alicia Alistair y Tomás Xarxus, mientras Rapunzel veía a Tuffnut y Snotlout terminar de arreglar algunos papeles bajo la atenta dirección de Courtney Babcock.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No lo sé —respondió Hiccup inseguro, moviéndose entre la penumbra con cuidado. Rapunzel le siguió de cerca—. Pero debemos averiguarlo.

La lógica le decía a Hiccup que fuera por ayuda, a informar sobre el grupo de estudiantes que parecía tener la intención de entrar al Bosque Prohibido. Sabía que debía hacerlo, es especial porque Heather estaba ahí, pero su ser curioso ganó la batalla, y simplemente se decantó por acercarse tanto como pudiera para oírlos. Por su parte, Rapunzel había querido ir con un profesor, pero le sucedía lo mismo que a Hiccup. Ambos dejaron que la curiosidad los invadiera, alejando a la razón de sus mentes.

* * *

><p>La reunión de los Quimera había comenzado con un pase de lista entre los miembros con la información recolectada a lo largo del mes. A pesar de los esfuerzos, los hallazgos no revelaban nada nuevo. La bibliografía revisada fue escasa en referencias respectos a criaturas con características peculiares del equino fantasmal, ningún libro sobre fauna mágica mencionaba algo.<p>

—Tendremos que buscar mucho más —apuntó Courtney. Se había decidido que en cuanto a investigación, ella era quien debía asignar los roles en el grupo.

—¿Dónde más podemos buscar, Hawk? —inquirió Mérida cruzándose de brazos, su escepticismo se esfumó desde que pesadillas habían irrumpido sus célebres noches de sueños.

Courtney sonrió cediéndole la palabra a Blaster y Skull, quienes pusieron varios tomos negros en medio de la improvisada mesa hecha de túnicas. Tuffnut y Snotlout hicieron una mueca desagradable ante la lectura, pero Eugene pudo reconocer los desgastados tomos. Agarró uno con cuidado. Asombro y picardía resplandeciendo en su sonrisa.

—Ustedes tres acaban de ganarse mi respeto eterno —mencionó con regocijo, ocasionando confusión en los demás.

—¿De qué están hablando? —pidió Mérida con impaciencia ante el entendimiento mutuo entre los cuatro.

Babcock tomó el libro que había agarrado Eugene, mostrando la portada a todos los Quimera. Al reconocer su procedencia, ovacionaron el atrevimiento de Skull y Blaster, que demostraron por qué eran Quimeras.

—Libros de la Sección Prohibida —pronunció MK con incredulidad. Miró a Alicia con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Bien hecho, Blaster! ¡Tú también, Skull!

Ellos esbozaron sonrisas orgullosas.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —preguntó Mavis con sorpresa, agarrando un libro, abriéndolo y leyendo todo su contenido en un santiamén. Era bueno que uno de los Quimera fuera un vampiro—. ¡Nos sirve de mucho!

—¿Lo leíste tan rápido? —Alicia estaba impresionada. ¡Ella y Skull tardaron tres días completos en leerlo! La lectura no era complicada, pero tenían otras cosas por hacer, además de que iban en diferentes casas y los horarios rara vez coincidían—. ¡Increíble, Zing! Contigo podremos revisar más libros en poco tiempo.

Mavis sonrió con modestia, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de leer el segundo libro. La información puesta ahí mencionaba leyendas sobre miedos vueltos animales metafóricos. Eran muy antiguas, por lo tanto, muy tautológicas. No revelaban mucho, pero para los Quimera eran un punto de partida, algo que debían considerar.

—Propongo que Quill, Knuckles, Rider y yo vayamos la Sección Prohibida —empezó Jack, señalando a los involucrados. Tuffnut y Snotlout profirieron un quejido bajo. La idea, pese a la aventura, no les agradaba, produciéndole gracia a Jack—. Iremos por libros, chicos, no a leerlos. No digo no al conocimiento, pero no estoy interesado en convertirme en nerd. Sin ofender.

—Descuida, Frost —apremió Skull con indiferencia—. Me parece un trato justo. Ustedes traen, nosotros tres hacemos el trabajo de recopilación y clasificación.

—¡Oigan! —interrumpió Mérida frunciendo su naricita graciosamente—. ¿Y los demás qué? ¡No somos inútiles!

—Tranquila, Firefly, tengo algo asignado para cada uno —Jack le dedicó una mirada resignada. Admiraba esa tenacidad y vivacidad en DunBroch, siempre dispuesta a ayudar si se requería. Una cualidad apreciable en alguien tan pequeña—. Las cosas quedarán así. El equipo de búsqueda estará compuesto por Quill, Knuckles, Rider y yo; el equipo de codificación serán nuestras mentes brillantes Hawk, Zing, Skull y Blaster; por último, está el equipo de infiltración.

—¿Equipo de infiltración? —Ruffnut expresó la duda de los demás—. ¿Seremos espías o qué, Frost?

Para el asombro general, Jack asintió.

—No sólo eso —levantó un dedo como para señalar lo obvio—. Los libros pueden contener importante información, pero conocer los rumores puede traer pistas valiosas, puntos en la partida que podríamos obviar o ignorar.

—Parece que seremos chismosas —comentó Eve dubitativa.

—Nada parecido, Whisper —corrigió con suavidad—. No serán parte de los rumores, sino sólo escucharan. Como es obvio, los demás equipos estarán muy ocupados cumpliendo con su asignación, así que…

—Los restantes se encargaran de mantener un flujo de información coloquial y social —terminó Heather, con una expresión de entendimiento.

Jack asintió.

—Por eso, Theri, Thor, Wave, Firefly y Whisper serán nuestras _espías_ —zanjó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué les parece, chicas? Claro, cuando se necesite, sus funciones pueden cambiar. Todo depende de la forma en la que avance esta investigación.

—Suena bien para mí —aceptó MK—. De hecho, podría sernos útil —le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva—. ¡Vamos, piénselo un momento! Ya somos la comidilla de los chismorreos en el colegio, ya saben, porque no es _común_ vernos juntos. Si empezamos a aparecer más como grupo, muchos se acercaran a ver qué sucede, por lo tanto, estaremos en la vorágine del entramado de rumores ¡Podremos escucharlos directamente de la raíz!

Literalmente, los dejó con la boca abierta. Ruffnut y Mérida fueron las primeras en reaccionar, abrazándola por los hombros y pellizcando sus pecosas mejillas.

—¡Buena ésa, Wave! —felicitó DunBroch—. Siendo así, no me molestará estar en charlas aburridas con las demás niñas. ¡Hasta podría ser divertido!

—Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a Frost por colocarme en infiltración, pero no será tan malo —rió Ruffnut.

—Qué bueno que le gustó, Jack —musitó Eugene cerca del oído—. O Thor te hubiera dejado en coma.

Overland tragó saliva.

—Ni lo menciones, hermano.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —saltó Tuffnut de repente, sobresaltando a todos—. Recordé que iba a decirles algo, pero luego mencionaron búsqueda de libros peligrosos y se me olvidó —comenzó a buscar dentro de su mochila de asa diagonal.

—¿Qué es, Quill? —preguntó Blaster.

Tuffnut extrajo un sobre arrugado, cuyo sello seguía intacto. Algunos reconocieron la marca de la familia Malfoy en la cera seca, y la curiosidad los invadió de inmediato.

—No sabía que tuvieras relación con los Malfoy, Quill —pronunció Heather de forma apreciativa.

—Somos sus hijos adoptivos —respondió Ruffnut en su lugar, ganando miradas impresionadas de aquellos que no conocían su historia—. Pansy y Theo hicieron el papeleo cuando teníamos cinco años. Draco y Astoria nos han cuidado desde entonces.

—¿Pero los Malfoy no tienen un hijo propio? —inquirió Mérida frunciendo el ceño. Ella conocía a los clanes debido a su madre. Elinor procuraba mantenerse informada de todo lo que acontecía en la sociedad mágica y que su hija también adquiriera ese conocimiento.

—Es nuestro hermano menor —contestó Ruffnut, como si fuera lo más obvio. Realmente así lo era—. Scorpius no se queja. Le escribimos cada tercer día sobre lo que hacemos en Hogwarts.

—Impresionante —comentó MK, no habría imaginado algo así de los gemelos Thorston.

—Como sea —Ruffnut miró con su hermano entregaba la carta a Jack—. Eso no importa de momento.

Jack tomó la misiva con respeto. La correspondencia de los gemelos era algo privado, y si ambos estaban de acuerdo en mostrar su contenido frente a todos, él se comportaría con seriedad por esta vez. Rompió con cuidado el sello, abriendo el sobre y sacando una mallugada hoja. Pudo identificar la pulcra letra de finos trazos que delató una procedencia femenina.

_Hijo mío:_

_Draco y Theo han leído tu carta (como sabes, necesita ayuda de tu padrino para entender tu letra), y sin duda están haciendo lo posible por reunir la información que solicitas. Espera su respuesta, los exámenes los ponen muy tensos en estos días. De momento, yo también me he puesto a trabajar en ello, y he ido con Daphne a recurrir a su consejo. Lo más probable es que tengamos respuesta hasta navidad, cuando regresen. Por lo mientras, sigan enviando lo que quieran saber, para prepararnos. Nunca duden en pedirnos ayuda._

_Por otra parte, Scorpius manda saludos, al parecer, no es suficiente para él tener dos cartas cada tercer día. Dice que es divertido leer lo que sus hermanos hacen, y está impaciente por entrar a Hogwarts ¡Debieron haber visto lo que pasó por emocionarse tanto! Hizo estallar el horno, al elfo casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando no pudo preparar la cena (Draco tuvo que ordenarle limpiar los pasillos para que dejará de golpearse)._

_Bueno, creo que me he explayado más de lo necesario. Nos veremos en vacaciones, Tuff._

_Con amor, Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass._

_P.D. Draco y Theo están muy orgullosos de Quimera. Buen trabajo ocultando las pistas en la carta. Nadie sospechó nada. _

_P.D. 2. Hemos enviado una carta a Ruff, pero dile que es mejor no compartir con ustedes lo que viene escrito. Es sobre cosas de chicas._

Por medio de la misiva, los Quimeras se dieron cuenta de varias cosas. Una de ellas, y la más importante, era el apoyo completo de los Malfoy en su travesía, lo que les indicaba que los rumores sobre ellos eran injustos y cortantes. También notaron el afecto impreso en las palabras de tinta, algo que no habría imaginado en una familia sangre pura antigua. Sin duda alguna, era la mejor pieza de información reunida hasta ahora. Jack regresó la carta con el mismo respeto con el que la tomó, agradeciendo a Tuffnut haberla compartido con todos.

—Entonces, sólo queda esperar —dijo rompiendo la tranquilidad del silencio. Miró a los gemelos, sonriendo—. Buen trabajo, chicos.

Ellos chocaron cabezas por el éxito alcanzado.

—Antes de proseguir, tengo algo nuevo que enseñarles —dijo Courtney, sacando de su bolsa brazaletes de plata con un diseño intercalado, con la iniciales de cada uno. Entregó uno a sus compañeros, que miraban curiosos el objeto—. Son Brazaletes de Tiempo.

—¡Los conozco! —exclamó Alicia emocionada, tomando el suyo—. Mi padre usa uno para completar cada cosa en su agenda sin perder nada de tiempo. ¡Son muy útiles!

—¿Es como un reloj o qué? —preguntó Snotlout, disgustado por la idea de usar algo que se veía tan femenino.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó Hawk molesta—. Estos son especiales. Sirven para saber cuánto tiempo te has tardado en hacer algo. Digamos que quiero estudiar, pero no quiero tardarme más de dos horas, entonces activo el hechizo en el brazalete, que medirá el tiempo y me avisará cuando termine.

—Impresionante… —musitó MK, admirando la hermosa pulsera—. Hawk eres genial. En serio, el día en que no nos sorprendas con algo nuevo, será el fin del mundo.

Ella sonrió con arrogancia, regodeándose.

—Activen el hechizo para que esta salida dure cuatro horas —pidió Eugene haciendo lo mismo con su brazalete—. Como seguramente saben, no hemos dormido bien en el último mes, así que no tiene caso procurar volver pronto. Esta noche haremos la expedición más larga hasta ahora, ya que tenemos muchos objetivos por cumplir porque no podremos salir hasta volver de vacaciones.

Los demás lo obedecieron, ajustando el hechizo dentro de cuatro horas.

—Tengo otra cosa que aportar también —dijo Mérida de repente, obteniendo la atención de sus compañeros—. Al principio fui escéptica, pero ahora estoy completamente convencida de lo que hacemos. No tengo idea de qué nos toparemos esta vez ahí dentro, pero no permitiremos que el miedo nos separe.

Las palabras de aliento de Mérida, aligeraron el ambiente, casi como si hubiese sido necesario desde el comienzo.

—Si algo malo llega a suceder, —continuó Mérida. Pensar en la posibilidad era doloroso e incómodo a la vez—, quiero que sepan que no permitiré que los lastimen. ¡No importa si se trata de algo que me supere en fuerza! ¡Siempre podrán contar conmigo! ¡Los Quimera permanecen juntos hasta el final!

La declaración tuvo efectos positivos en los presentes. Irises de distintos colores se conjugaron en un solo sentimiento, que embargó corazones y presentó calidez y confianza. El miedo y la inseguridad, junto a las noches de insomnio se evaporaron cuando Mérida DunBroch había pronunciado palabras sinceras y directas, que, incluso, calaron en el pecho de Hiccup Haddock III y Rapunzel Soleil, en su escondite.

Jackson puso su mano sobre el hombro de la niña, una sonrisa suave acentuaba sus facciones infantiles y le trasmitía a Mérida el agradecimiento que los demás le profesaban.

—Bien, ahora que todo ha quedado claro —retomó Jack, soltando a Mérida y caminando hacia el oscuro bosque—, sólo queda formar los equipos de exploración de esta noche.

—Serán los mismo que la vez pasada —dijo Tomás, adelantándose a todo—. No sirve formar nuevos equipos cuando el objetivo es terminar el mapa esta noche —miró a Courtney quien torcía la boca con desagrado—. Claro, luego cambiaremos, por el momento será así.

—Parece ser que —musitó Snotlout campante, abrazándola por lo hombros—, estaremos juntos de nuevo, preciosa.

Courtney le dio un codazo en las costillas que le sacó el aire. Snotlout se dobló por la mitad, tosiendo con esfuerzo.

Los demás comenzaron a caminar dejándolo atrás.

—¡E-Espérenme! —gimió tratando de seguir la marcha.

Cuando desaparecieron en las penumbras del lugar, Hiccup y Rapunzel salieron de su escondite. Caminaron hasta donde los Quimeras habían estado. Hiccup lucía preocupado, pensaba que las actividades de Jack y Eugene se limitaban a paseos nocturnos por el castillo, pero que hayan formado un grupo y fueran de aventura al bosque le decía que Heather les había estado ocultando más cosas de las que creía.

—¿Qué haremos, Haddock? —preguntó Rapunzel, preocupada.

Hiccup meditó por un segundo, mirando hacia el bosque. Estaba molesto y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Heather no actuaba imprudentemente, siempre era serena y pensaba bien las cosas. Sin embargo, verla entrando al Bosque Prohibido en una de las locas aventuras de Overland y Fitzherbert, sin nada más que la compañía de estudiantes de su misma edad, le hacía pensar lo contrario. ¿Acaso no fue ella quien le había dicho que ni él, ni Guy, ni Fishlegs, habrían sido oponentes para los que la habían molestado? En ese sentido, Heather no tenía por qué meterse dentro de un lugar cien veces más peligroso que un par de matones de escuela.

—Los buscaremos —pronunció firmemente, sacando su varita—. _¡Lumos! _—Hiccup avanzó quitando unas ramas de arbustos que le estorbaban.

Rapunzel no lo siguió enseguida, evaluando lo que sucedía. Fácilmente podría ir a la dirección y presentar el caso, no obstante, no dejaría que Hiccup se internará solo en el lúgubre lugar. Temblando, sacó su varita para invocar el mismo hechizo, pensando en que esa noche no dormiría para nada.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres horas desde entonces. Jackson lo sabía por el brazalete. Pidió a Ruffnut que revisara el mapa para saber que tanto habían recorrido. No se sorprendió cuando vio que estaban a punto de salir por el otro lado. Por su parte, el mapa estaba casi terminado, faltaba juntar las tres partes de los demás equipos para completar el croquis del Bosque Prohibido, lo que ayudaría mucho en sus expediciones, porque ya no sería campo desconocido, sabrían dónde ir y cómo llegar ahí.<p>

—Mensaje del equipo de Rider —pronunció Mérida sacando su galeón—. _"Recorrido terminado. Huecos revisados. Quill atorado en raíces extrañas. Nos demoraremos. Sin vistazos de criaturas"._

Ruffnut rió en cuanto escuchó que Tuffnut se había quedado atorado. Típico de él, seguramente quería saber que se sentía estar así, y lo había logrado. Jack usó su galeón para informar a Eugene que regresaran en cuanto sacaran a Tuffnut del problema.

—Creo que de todos nosotros, ellos son los más rápidos —sonrió Mérida, guardando su moneda—. Ahora entiendo por qué confías en él. Rider es un buen líder.

Jack no evitó que una sonrisa de complacencia adornara su rostro, mientras iluminaba el sendero con su cayado.

—Gene es genial —dijo convencido—. No lo tomes a mal, Thor, para que hayan acabado tan rápido, significa que pudo sacarle buen provecho a tu hermano.

Ella bufó con indiferencia. Realmente, si sólo fueron ellos dos, habrían terminado de recorrer el bosque en una semana.

—¡Llegó otro mensaje! —informó Mérida—. Al parecer, Hawk y compañía terminaron también.

—¿El equipo con Knuckles? —Jack estaba confundido, no dudaba de sus habilidades, pero Snotlout siempre era el último en terminar las cosas.

—El mensaje dice: _"Terminamos. Hawk lanzó un Stupefy a Knuckles. Quedó inconsciente. Llegaremos tarde"… _Me compadezco de Whisper. Ir con esos dos no debe ser fácil para ella —dijo Mérida, entre divertida y piadosa.

—Debemos apurarnos, entonces —convino decir Jack—. ¿Ha llegado algún mensaje del equipo de Skull? —aunque lo preguntó, sacó su galeón para verificar—. Creí que ellos serían los segundos en terminar.

Justo en ese momento, los galeones se calentaron. Las palabras escritas pertenecían a los susodichos. Un mensaje corto y contundente, probablemente escrito por Skull. Ellos también habían finalizado su ronda y regresaban por un sendero que colindaba junta a la zona del equipo de Hawk, de tal modo que se unirían pronto.

—Veamos…—Jack pidió a Ruffnut el mapa. Observó que necesitaba recorrer cincuenta metros más para terminar; nada mal, podrían hacerlo en quince minutos.

El bostezo cansado de Mérida lo instó a mirarla. No era secreto que los tres tenían sueño, y que la ronda nocturna había presentado un verdadero reto a realizar. No obstante, fue completamente necesario. Si algo acechaba en las inmediaciones de la escuela, debían hacer algo al respecto. No podían esperar que los profesores o la directora se encargaran.

Indicó que tenían apurarse, faltaba poco para finalizar. Caminaron en las penumbras, varita en alto y cuidando no separarse demasiado. De pronto, Ruffnut se detuvo ocasionado lo mismo en sus compañeros. Mérida la miró interrogativa, sin comprender su motivo para detenerse abruptamente. En contraste, Jack sabía que la melliza había captado un sonido extraño, conocía esa mirada, la misma que Tuffnut ponía en sus rondas en el castillo.

—¿Qué es, Thor? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mérida supo que algo sucedía. Frost no tendría una mirada tan seria de no ser así. Se enfocó en Ruffnut, viendo de vez en cuando a su alrededor, buscando aquello raro que los mantenía en suspenso. Por su parte, Ruffnut estaba concentrada, identificando sonidos y ruidos, clasificándolos en naturales y extraños.

—Está a 50… no, a 30 metros —musitó Ruffnut.

Jack y Mérida estaban impresionados realmente por la capacidad auditiva de los Thorston. Thor y Quill eran realmente impresionantes.

Pero Ruffnut no estaba pensando en eso. Concentrada en clasificar cada onda sónica que llegaba a su oído, no podía disfrutar de la admiración de la que era blanco. Pronto, tuvo un veredicto sobre la procedencia, identificando el repiqueo de cascos a la distancia.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

Su boca se secó.

Tembló.

—Es… —dijo, comenzando a balbucear. Mérida sabía la historia sobre el infortunio de Ruffnut, Mavis y Courtney en su primera noche en el Bosque Prohibido, pero ver las consecuencias obvias de tan horrible experiencia era otra cosa.

Ruffnut ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo.

—Tranquila, Thor —dijo Jack, no había miedo en su expresión infantil y sus ojos azules refulgían con valentía. Luego, miró a Mérida—. Debemos irnos. Avisa a los demás que encontramos algo y que nos veremos en los robles transportadores. Tenemos que volver tan pronto como podamos.

Dieron media vuelta, internándose entre arbustos espinosos para acortar camino. Jack planeaba el camino de acuerdo al mapa, considerando las palabras de Ruffnut cuando avisaba sobre ruidos extraños. El galeón en su bolsillo ardió, pero fue Mérida quien leyó los mensajes que habían llegado. El primero de ellos era de Rider, quien inmediatamente se propuso encontrarlos para salir de ahí juntos. El segundo fue de Hawk, se podía vislumbrar la preocupación en las runas del galeón, mencionando que pronto se cruzarían con ellos si seguían el sendero de los ocres. El equipo de Heather indicó que estaban lejos de su localización, pero que cuando llegaran a los robles transportadores, esperarían ahí.

A pesar de las prisas, Mérida se encargó de mantener informados a los demás equipos. Fue una tarea difícil, pues tenía que escribir rápido las letras y mantener el ritmo de la caminata. Cayó cuando no pudo sortear las raíces negras de un sauce, embarrándose de tierra sus ropas y raspando sus rodillas.

—¡Mérida! —era la primera vez que Jack la llamaba por su nombre.

—Estoy bien —dijo con dificultad.

Ruffnut se arrodilló frente a sus rodillas. En cuanto vio que líquido rojo salía, tocó con su dedo las heridas, provocando un chillido doloroso de parte de Mérida.

—Lo suponía —dijo Thor levantándose—. No son heridas mortales, pero son graves. Creo que tus rodillas están muy lastimadas.

—No te sulfures, Thor —replicó DunBroch al instante, ocultando con su falda las raspaduras—. Debemos irnos ya, no hay tiempo para lloriqueos.

—Tienes razón —pronunció Jack agachándose frente a ella, ofreciéndole su espalda. Mérida iba a declinar la oferta, pero Jack agregó al instante—. Así será más fácil, Firefly. No te quejes, tampoco es que seas muy ligera.

Las pecas de Mérida desaparecieron por un ligero sonrojo, mientras hacía morros y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Anda, no te hagas del rogar —apresuró Overland impaciente.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó con indignación, subiendo a la espalda de Jack. Él se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pujando por el esfuerzo—. Mas te vale no decirle a nadie sobre esto, Frost, o te golpearé con tu cayado hasta tumbarte los dientes —advirtió.

—Ya veremos, pelirroja —sonrió Jack—. Bueno, Thor, todo depende de ti.

Con su varita al aire, iluminó el sendero que debían recorrer, alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro, y quitando ramas o raíces que entorpecieran el andar de Jack. Mérida admiró la condición del Slytherin, pues no lo veía agotado, a pesar de que era unos centímetros más alta que él. Se afianzó con fuerza para que Jack no tuviera que preocuparse por agarrarla también.

—Al parecer disfrutas del viaje, Firefly —dijo él sorteando unos obstáculos con facilidad.

—No me quejo —contestó ella con paciencia. Entonces, notó lo fría que era la piel de Jack, casi como si estuviera muerto.

—Ya sabes, es un placer ser el transporte personal de la princesa de Gryffindor —dijo con ironía ganando una agria mirada de la niña.

—No soy una princesa, Frost —refutó enseguida.

—Lo que diga, su alteza —siguió con el juego.

Cuando Mérida estaba a punto de replicarle, Ruffnut detuvo de nuevo la marcha y levantó su varita en pose de ataque hacia enfrente. Era como si esperara que algo saliera de repente de las tinieblas. Con esfuerzo, Jack pudo sostener su cayado gracias a que Mérida se había afianzado a él como si fuera un mono. Ella también había sacado la varita. Los tres apuntaban a la vez, esperando lo peor.

Los arbustos se movieron con violencia, sus hojas siendo sacudidas por la fuerza de una criatura desconocida. Jack, Mérida y Ruffnut respiraron profundo cuando vieron emerger dos pequeñas figuras de las tinieblas. Al ser los mejores en duelo, los tres invocaron potentes hechizos de desarme, que las dos figuras sortearon apenas.

—¡Esperen! —fue el grito de una voz bastante familiar.

Cuando las figuras se acercaron más a la luz, pudieron divisar a Hiccup y a Rapunzel. Ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra, pálidos como fantasmas, con los ojos saltones y el cabello despeinado.

—¿Soleil? ¿Haddock? —inquirió Jack con la mandíbula desencajada—. ¿Qué nargles hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Al parecer, Hiccup estaba demasiado aliviado por encontrarlos, que obvio el tono de voz de Jack, así como el apodo empleado.

—Eso deberíamos preguntárselos a ustedes, chicos —Rapunzel estaba acelerada, y empezaba a acomodarse los mechones de la larga trenza—. Se supone que nadie puede entrar al Bosque sin supervisión. ¿Qué planeaban hacer? ¡Pudieron haber estado en peligro!

Jack bajó a Mérida porque ya lo aguantaba tanto su peso. Al estar libre, pudo enfocar sus ideas y rápidamente puso una expresión arrogante, girando su cayado con presteza.

—Probablemente si fuesen otros, estarían en peligro —dijo—, pero nosotros somos Quimeras, y nada puede detenernos.

—¿Quimeras? —inquirió Hiccup, recordando el discurso de Mérida—. ¿De qué hablas, Overland?

Jack lo enfrentó con una sonrisa que se le hizo insoportable.

—Nada que te incumba, _Fastidiccup _—respondió con presunción—. Basta decir que con sólo oír el nombre ya he dicho demasiado.

Hiccup le fulminó con la mirada, harto del comportamiento funesto de overland, pero su atención pasó a Mérida en cuanto vio los raspones de sus rodillas. Más rápido que un rayo, Hiccup fue hacia ella para preguntarle qué le había pasado, sin importarle empujar a Ruffnut en el proceso.

—Nada malo, Hiccup, sólo heridas de guerra —contestó, ocultando con una sonrisa el ardor—. Más bien, mis primeras heridas como Quimera.

La respuesta no produjo una reacción alentadora. Hiccup comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Como sea, debemos volver —apresuró Haddock, tomándola de la mano—. Es peligroso estar aquí.

—¿Tienes algún plan en mente, Haddock? —cuestionó Jack burlón—. Porque es obvio que ni siquiera se prepararon —una sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro—. Nos vieron y quisieron seguirnos, ¿verdad? No contaron con que conocíamos el terreno mejor que ustedes y se perdieron.

Hiccup frunció el ceño. Bien, Jack tenía un punto, no debieron entrar sin preparación. Sin embargo, eso no era la cuestión a debatir.

—Esto no hubiera sucedido si tú o Fitzherbert tuvieran un poco de sentido común y hubieran seguido las reglas —replicó impasible, sin soltar la mano de la niña—. Mérida está herida por ello. ¿Qué habría sucedido si se toparan con alguna criatura? No siempre podrás aprovecharte de tu buena suerte, Overland.

Jack giró el cayado hasta poner la punta sobre su hombro.

—No es la primera vez que salimos juntos ¿verdad, Firefly? —preguntó. Mérida asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Cierto! Tranquilo, Frost y Rider podrán ser unos idiotas a veces, pero siempre buscan nuestro bienestar —dijo—. Un quimera siempre protegerá a un Quimera.

La sonrisa que Mérida compartió con Jack no pasó desapercibida para Hiccup, quien se sintió mortificado por no tener un vínculo así.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que rompieran las reglas —dijo de repente, tomándolos desprevenidos. Mérida se le quedó mirando como si tuviese una segunda cabeza, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?—. En cuanto volvamos, informaré a McGonagall sobre esto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hiccup? —preguntó Mérida—. No pasó nada malo. Ya hemos salido varias veces, te lo dije. Frost y Rider-…

Pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Ve cómo estamos, Mérida! —estalló tomándola desprevenida—. Tú estás herida. Soleil y yo casi morimos de un infarto por venirlos a buscar. Se meten a un bosque cuando nadie aquí ha dormido bien. La magia falla si el cuerpo del mago o bruja no se encuentra en buenas condiciones, físicas o mentales.

Esa nota de sabelotodo bastó para que Jack perdiera la paciencia.

—Escucha bien, Haddock —ese tono de voz fue el que usó cuando Phillip la estaba cagando en la prueba de quidditch—, no vengas a reprocharnos nada o mostrar tu gran dominio del saber. ¿Dices que no nos preparamos? Tú ni siquiera trajiste un mapa o un hechizo localizador. ¿Dices que no podremos protegernos? Trajiste a Soleil sin pensar en su seguridad, sólo pensaste en ti mismo. Si siendo un grupo numeroso no garantiza seguridad, menos siendo un nerd debilucho que cree que ha hecho gran cosa por ganar un simple partido.

El silencio que imperó fue pesado. Hiccup apretó sus manos hasta que dolieron, aguantando la rabia porque sabía que Jack tenía razón. Él no era un aventurero, no tenía esa capacidad. Era muy débil físicamente para hacer frente a cualquier situación, incluso para proteger a sus amigos. Se mordió el labio con mortificación y bajó la mirada. Mérida quiso intervenir, decirle a Jack que se callara y a Hiccup que se relajara, pero el sonido de algo cerca de ellos, la interrumpió.

Ahí, sólo a unos metros de distancia, el caballo espectral se erguía sobre sus esqueléticas patas.

De pronto, una sensación profunda y abismal de desolación inundó sus cuerpos y se quedaron paralizados, mientras aquellos ojos de ultratumba los observaban con sigilo y aprehensión.

El relincho maldito que surgió desde la equina garganta lo recordarían de por vida.

Ver la crin de arena negra y los delgados músculos contraerse para empezar la marcha fue algo de sus pesadillas.

El primero en reaccionar fue Jack, moviendo su cayado, creando un espejo de hielo que limitó momentáneamente los movimientos de la criatura. Entonces, fue momento de Mérida para entrar en acción, tomando la mano de Rapunzel e Hiccup, los arrastró con ella fuera del peligro. Ruffnut se había quedado quieta, temblando, asustada, la mano de Jack la trajo de regreso del estupor y la jaló consigo para alcanzar a los otros tres.

El galope se escuchaba cercano, y por un momento creyeron que los alcanzaría. Rapunzel había tropezado llevándose a Hiccup y Mérida consigo. En el suelo, miraron hacia atrás notando la presencia acercándose. Las niñas abrazaron el cuerpo pequeño del niño, cerrando los ojos ante el inminente final.

—¡No! —rugió Jackson elevando su cayado para lanzar otro ráfaga de hielo.

Sin embargo, el caballo pareció aprender, pues lo esquivó con relativa facilidad. El choque parecía inminente, aunque no sabían que era lo que pasaría. Ante los ojos asustados de overland y Thorston, el caballo rugía con fervor y coraje avanzando hacia los incautos niños.

De pronto, la luz proveniente de los árboles cercanos, inmensa y brillante, detuvo el andar amenazante y retiró las sombras siniestras que los ponían en peligro. De entre la luz, dos figuras salieron con varita en mano, y lentillas especiales.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —musitó con extrañeza una voz masculina que hizo que Rapunzel reaccionara al instante.

Levantando su carita asustada y llena de lágrimas, se topó con la alta y atractiva figura de Blaise Zabini, cuya capucha del su gabardina había sido quitada, revelando el moreno rostro que cruzaba por sorpresa y preocupación. A su lado, una menuda mujer de rubios cabellos, ojos azules soñadores y piel blanca veía todo con misterio, nada podía leerse en su rostro.

—¿Tío Blaise? —preguntó Rapunzel, para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño.

Él lució sorprendido en verdad de verla allí, y sin dudar, se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien.

—Punz, nena, tranquila —la abrazó acariciando su larga y despeinada cabellera. Sabía que ella no era aventurera o desobedecía las normas, sin embargo, Blaise no le reclamaría nada, ya después tendría tiempo para preguntarle qué hacia allí—. Te dije que si querías salirte de la escuela, lo hicieras a escondidas y que nadie, ni yo, pudieran encontrarte.

Pero ella sólo sollozó, aliviada de encontrarse entre unos brazos familiares. Blaise sonrió ante la fragilidad de su ahijada, y la cubrió con su gabardina, cargándola sin mucho esfuerzo. Rapunzel era pequeña para tener 11 años. Por su parte, los otros niños seguían con la impresión de un final casi fatal, y trataban de que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Jackson cayó de rodillas al suelo, aliviado de que estuvieran a salvo, con Ruffnut a su lado. Hiccup y Mérida respiraron tranquilos, y cuando se dieron cuenta que seguían abrazados, se separaron con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Parece que decidieron tomar un paseo nocturno —dijo la acompañante femenina, inclinándose frente a ellos, revelando su rostro.

Hiccup abrió sus ojos por completo, impresionado al ver a Luna Scarmander en ese lugar.

—Si querías acompañarnos a nuestra expedición al bosque, Punz, me hubieras dicho antes —regañó Blaise con suavidad—, los habríamos traído a escondidas. Aunque seguramente Minerva me hubiera regañado por hacerlo.

Hiccup pensó por un momento. Cierto. Ese día habían llegado a Hogwarts los expertos biólogos Blaise Zabini y Luna Scarmander para estudiar el terreno del bosque con el objetivo de encontrarla causa del insomnio estudiantil.

—Creo que aún no se recuperan —espetó Luna, revisando a Mérida con ojo crítico—. Lo mejor será terminar por hoy, Zabini, debemos de llevarlos de vuelta.

—No me gusta ser soplón, pero hay peligros aquí que ustedes no pueden enfrentar aún… —meditó Blaise—… por lo menos salgan hasta que estén en tercer año o algo así. Lo lamento, Punz, pero tendré una charla seria contigo, si es que no quieres que le diga a tus padres sobre tu aventura aquí —se dio cuenta de que Ruffnut también estaba ahí—. Oh, Ruff, no te había visto. Ahora entiendo todo, trajiste a Rapunzel a una expedición con sus amigos. Bien hecho, vas por buen camino a ser bióloga como yo. Perfecto, vamos, Punz, deja de llorar, que luego te arderán tus ojos.

Ella asintió, sorbiendo su nariz.

—Tranquila, linda —sonrió Blaise—. Ya pasó, sé que vernos es de miedo, pero Scarmander y yo no les haremos daño.

Entonces, Blaise sacó una escoba especial de su bolsa de espacio infinito y la colocó en el suelo, para hacerla flotar con su mano. Al tomarla, la longitud de la escoba creció dos metros más, con el espacio suficiente para que todos subieran.

—Súbanse —indicó Zabini, montándola el primero y colocando a Rapunzel detrás de él—. ¡Relájense! Soy experto en esta belleza, y estaremos de vuelta en Hogwarts en un segundo.

Subieron con cuidado. Jack sosteniéndose de Luna, Mérida de él y Hiccup de ella. Como había sido prometido, en un instante regresaron a Hogwarts. Al bajar, Jack envió un mensaje, sin que los dos magos adultos se percataran, a los demás chicos para decirles lo que sucedió y que los vería mañana en la mañana para recolectar detalles finales.

Blaise y Luna los llevaron a la dirección, donde McGonagall dio un sermón de media hora a Ruffnut y Jack, a quienes había tomado como los líderes del pequeño grupo. Ruffnut bufó toda la noche, ganando más reclamos, pero no le importaba, prefería esto a volver a encontrarse con la diabólica criatura.

—¡30 puntos se restaran a Slytherin! —pronunció minerva—. A cada uno de ustedes. Por su completa falta de juicio.

Jack quiso contestarle con la verdad. Que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero si los demás Quimeras no habían sido descubiertos todavía, entonces él se quedaría callado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había mandado el mensaje, y el galeón en su bolsillo no mostraba señales de respuesta. Jack estaba preocupado, pensando en si sus compañeros estaban de regreso en la seguridad de las instalaciones.

—Y ustedes, señor Haddock y señoritas dunbroch y Soleil —Minerva se dirigió a ellos—, me sorprende esto. Pensé que eran sensatos y que no recurrirían a estos medios para llamar la atención.

Rapunzel bajó la mirada, completamente avergonzada. Mérida rodó los ojos, era como estar frente a los regaños de su madre. Y Hiccup sentía una mortificación indescriptible, sobre todo porque notaba que Overland no estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, y teniendo en cuenta que algo extraordinario les había ocurrido, dudaba que McGonagall les creyera.

—Todos están penados a una semana ayudando a la señora Pince en la biblioteca para ordenar libros y revisar archivos —fue su castigo, algo severo realmente para Jack, Ruffnut y Mérida—, eso es todo por el momento. Pueden retirarse.

—Si no es problema, Minerva —intervino Blaise después de un rato—, me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con mi ahijada.

McGonagall aceptó con reticencia, ordenando una junta cuando estuvieran listos para dar su primer reporte del bosque. Blaise y Luna asintieron. Zabini salió en compañía de Rapunzel directo a las cocinas de Hufflepuff. Los restantes caminaron sin hablarse hasta llegar a una estatua, donde los Quimeras los esperaban para su completa sorpresa. Eugene fue el primero en acercarse a ellos, estudiando sus caras y su ropa desaliñada.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó—. Recibimos el mensaje. Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, pero no los alcanzamos.

Entonces, Jack contó todo lo que había sucedido. Desde el encuentro con Haddock y Soleil, hasta la pronta interrupción de Blaise y Luna, hasta la consecuencia final del castigo al que Tuffnut y Snotlout hicieron una mueca de terror.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre esto de inmediato —apuntó Courtney—. Usemos el resto de la noche para terminar, ya no podemos retrasarnos cuando…

Jackson la interrumpió.

—Lo mejor será hablar de esto en otro lado —miró a Hiccup despectivo—, no sabemos si alguien irá de boquifloja.

Hiccup torció el gesto. Su mirada verde chocó contra la azul, y un silencio incómodo se instaló en los presentes.

—Por favor, ya basta —intervino Heather, colocándose entre ambos.

—Pues dile a tu amigo que se vaya, Theri —espetó Jack de forma contundente—. Esto es asunto de Quimera, cualquier ajeno debe quedarse al margen.

—Deja de jugar por una vez en tu vida, Overland —dijo Hiccup—. Yo lo vi, al igual que los demás. No soy idiota para figurarme que no sucede nada en la escuela.

—Felicidades por descubrirlo —torció Jack con sarcasmo—. Ahora, largo.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás hablando en serio? —cuestionó con incredulidad—. No puedes simplemente ordenar que me vaya o que pretenda que nada pasó.

Jack soltó una carcajada ligera.

—Nunca mencioné algo parecido, sólo que lo que hayas pensado, ve a expresarlo a otro lado —Jackson señaló todo a su alrededor, como dando espacio libre.

—Eres jodidamente insoportable, Overland —exclamó Hiccup, indignado. Luego, prestó atención a Heather, que se encogió con el candor de la mirada del niño—. Y tú, _Theri_, tienes mucho que explicarme.

—¡No le hables así, idiota! —interrumpió Courtney enseguida, cubriendo a Heather con su cuerpo, peor Hiccup no retrocedió ante el reto, aunque Babcock era más alta que él.

Pero Heather colocó su mano en el hombro de Courtney, e insistió en que los dejaran solos. Indicando que no asistiría a esa junta para hablar con Hiccup, y que cualquier cosa a la que llegaran, le informaran de inmediato. Courtney y Jackson quisieron intervenir, pero fue Eugene quien los detuvo, pidiéndoles con la mirada que comprendieran la situación.

—Está bien, Theri —dijo Eugene sonriendo comprensivo—. Nos vemos luego, cuando tengas tiempo.

Heather asintió agradecida, y se fue junto con Hiccup hasta desaparecer por los pasillos. La sensación de desasosiego inundó a los Quimeras, quienes temían que su compañera tuviera dificultades por su culpa. Snotlout quería golpear a su primo, mientras Courtney y Ruffnut planeaban lo mismo. Mérida no comprendía la actitud de Hiccup, al igual que MK.

—No haremos nada hasta que Theri esté de vuelta con nosotros mañana —dictaminó Jack—. se lo debemos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, además, el ánimo no estaba como para seguir con las actividades. Sin embargo, de regreso a sus habitaciones, hablaron sobre la aparición del equino negro.

Esa noche, ninguno pudo dormir. Demasiados inquietos por los descubrimientos de es anoche, y por la posibilidad de perder la amistad de Heather.

Y afuera, en el Bosque Prohibido, el relincho de la criatura era acompañado de la risa burlona de un hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Me apresuró a continuar la trama lo más pronto posible, y subiré pronto los siguientes capítulos de Quimera con Macintosh y MacGuffin. Serán cortos, porque quiero mantener simpleza en algunos personajes, no todos tienen pasados oscuros, aunque eso no quiere decir que no tengan complicaciones.

**Contesto los review:**

**Sara Wolf:** En lo personal, no tolero para nada a Astrid, por resultar tan cambiante, interesada y un sustituto malhecho de Camicazi (en el canon de los libros). Tendrá amigos, sin duda, pero tendrá que ganárselos, no será un camino fácil y se enfrentará con muchos obstáculos. Yo también me río ante la posibilidad de una amistad entre Mérida y Astrid; siempre pensé que los fans estaban dementes, era imposible que ellas dos convivieran cuando son tan diferentes. El Harry/Pansy me encanta, en serio, es mi OTP y nadie me quitará de la cabeza que Ginny no se merece a Harry, y que hubiese quedado genial con Luna, Hermione o Pansy. No te preocupes por los review largos, me gusta que mis lectores se expresen con todo lo que tengan, sea crítica o halago. ¿Jack y Mérida? Los veo como una relación donde siempre estarían cortando y regresando XD, y entiendo tu gusto por el Mericup, aunque no sé si los ponga juntos al final, habrá muchos momentos de ellos dos. Lo prometo. Las pesadillas comienzan a atacar, pronto se sabrá el desarrollo del problema y como los protagonistas enfrentan la amenaza. Teddy es un buen capitán, desde lo de la novatada descubierta, se ha vuelto más responsable. Siempre he pensado en Jack y Eugene como un dúo imparable, me encanta escribir sus escenas. Las parejas se irán desarrollando, algunas tal vez queden en canon, pero no todas. Quiero que mi fic habrá posibilidades, que haga que los escritores que shippean otras parejas, escriban por saber que no están solos. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

**Yowane Haku:** No coloqué a Ruffnut junto con ellos por las diferencias que se muestra en la serie respecto a ella y su hermano; son diferentes, Ruffnut es más analítica y ambiciosa, además, me urgía que Courtney Babcock (ParaNorman) y Mavis (Hotel Transilvania) tuvieran un punto intermedio de relación, y la respuesta natural fue Ruffnut. Sí, habrá parejas, pero de momento sólo menciones. Son niños, y a mí parecer, sin pretender ser juiciosa, a esa edad deberían de preocuparse por otras cosas. Astrid nos cae mal, eso ya es canon xD. Ve las películas que no conozcas, no te arrepentirás. De todos modos, por eso escribí Quimera, para que los lectores no tuvieran la necesidad de ver la película, para saber cómo iba el desarrollo del personaje. Gracias por los elogios. Nos leemos luego.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	7. Tensiones

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). __Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic). Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck it Ralph!)_

**Lilith: **Bien, éste es el nuevo capítulo especial de diciembre. Además, pronto subiré las historias en mi fic Quimera de Fishlegs e Hiccup en ese orden. Sin más que agregar por el momento, he aquí la continuación.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Seis**

**Tensiones**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas"._

—Aristóteles.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Heather no se presentó en el desayuno la mañana siguiente.<p>

Hiccup tenía una expresión irritada y comía sin mucha ganas, seguramente por permanecer molesto toda la noche. Sólo lo acompañaba Fishlegs, pero ninguno hablaba con la cordialidad de sus típicas charlas técnicas y científicas. Guy estaba sentado en otra parte hablando con Oswald Castell, explicándole la poción que verían ese día. Se podía percibir la tensión en su rostro y cómo echaba vistazos fugaces hacia sus dos compañeros, especialmente a Hiccup, para después menear la cabeza con decepción.

Era obvio que había pasado algo anoche, cuando Hiccup se llevó a Heather.

—Los dos discutieron por casi toda la noche en la sala de Ravenclaw —musitó Victoire Weasley a Tomás Xarxus—. No entendíamos sobre qué, pero Haddock parecía muy alterado y Hofferson estaba llorando.

Tomás elevó sutilmente la ceja izquierda en clara señal de incredulidad. No creía que Heather Hofferson fuera una persona que llorara con facilidad o que se pusiera a gritar por cualquier cosa. Supuso que la confrontación había sido severa.

—Luego Domani intercedió, pero no logró mucho —agregó Rachel Sinclair tapando un poco su boca para que no se oyera tan alto—. Al final, los tres gritaron y se retiraron a su cuarto. Nadie les dijo nada hasta los prefectos se quedaron a raya. Daban mucho miedo sólo de verlos.

—¿Mencionaron algo más mientras discutían? —preguntó Xarxus ocultando su ansiedad. Era posible que Haddock hubiera hablado demás por estar tan alterado.

Ya había sido suficiente con que castigaran a DunBroch, a Thorston y a Overland como para añadir más culpables a la ecuación. Sobre todo porque no querían que alguien más estuviera de curioso por el Bosque cuando un peligro los amenazaba entre las sombras.

—Uhm —dijo Victoire pensativa—. Creo que mencionaron a Overland y a Fitzherbert, no lo sé, estábamos muy fatigados como para seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Entiendo —pronunció Tom aliviado, aunque lo fingió perfectamente. Ahora podía preguntar lo que en verdad le interesaba—. ¿Han visto a Theri?

—¿Theri? ¡Ah, te refieres a Hofferson! —dijo con una sonrisa cansada—.Salió al terminar de discutir con Haddock y nadie la ha visto desde entonces.

—Bien, gracias —finalizó Tomás con cortesía alejándose de la mesa de las águilas para sentarse junto a Tuffnut y Snotlout.

Ambos le miraban con ansia, dispuestos a saber su información. Tomás negó suavemente, advirtiendo con la mirada que no era momento de hablar de eso con tantos compañeros presentes, incluso si más de la mitad estaba somnoliento o dormido sobre la mesa. Tomás metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica y extrajo el galeón mágico para fingir que jugaba con él un rato. Tuffnut y Snotlout lo cubrieron lo mejor que podían, haciendo bromas para llamar la poca atención y que nadie viera como Tomás escribía un mensaje.

"_Theri no está. Inicia misión de búsqueda"._

Los galeones restantes se calentaron en las túnicas de los Quimera. El mensaje fue leído y acatado al instante.

Jack y Eugene no aguardaron a que terminara el desayuno. Se levantaron rápido de sus asientos para salir de prisa, no sin antes echarle una mirada irritada a Haddock que ni les prestó atención. Unos minutos después, los demás los siguieron.

Rapunzel los vio alejarse, ocultando su curiosidad bebiendo su jugo de calabaza, preguntándose qué harían ahora y por qué tenían un semblante tan preocupado. Siendo sincera, ella también lo estaba. Aquella aparición nocturna la había asustado demasiado, mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido una ilusión, que todos los demás la habían visto. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco más aliviada, aun así la incertidumbre permanecía y Rapunzel estaba segura que en el Bosque Prohibido habitaba algo sumamente peligroso.

Fue un golpe de suerte que su padrino los haya encontrado, no quería imaginarse si no hubiera sido así. De todos modos, tuvo que contarle a Blaise todo lo que sucedió anoche sin omitir detalle alguno. La expresión seria que tomó el rostro moreno al narrar su historia le ocasionó intriga, mucho más cuando Luna Scarmander llegó con ellos y Blaise compartió la información recién adquirida. Las últimas palabras de su tío antes de irse, diciéndole que debía permanecer cerca de los niños y las niñas con los que estuvo esa noche, y que él iría a hablar con Draco y Theo por algo relacionado.

Rapunzel no tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber que algo grande estaba pasando.

—¿Pasa algo, Punz? —preguntó Johnny con interés. A su lado, Eep y Wee lucían expectantes, hasta habían dejado de devorar el desayuno al verla tan apaciguada—. Has estado muy callada y no te has reído de nada.

Ella se compuso lo mejor posible para emitir una ligera sonrisa que relajara a sus amigos.

—No es nada —respondió con suavidad—. Es sólo que pensaba en tomar ventaja de mi tiempo en la biblioteca. Ya saben, estaré ordenando, pero creo que podré adelantar deberes.

—¡Cierto! —Johnny se palmeó la frente—. Estás castigada. ¡Es injusto, Punz! No debieron castigarte ¡sólo ibas con Haddock a traer de vuelta a esos tres! La directora tuvo que ponerte puntos por tu buena acción.

Rapunzel emitió una ligera risita, incapaz de resistirse a las muecas exageradas de Jonathan cuando hablaba.

—Pero sigo sin entenderlo —comentó Eep después de tragar la masa de huevos y tocino que había retenido en la boca—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sé que no fue a propósito, pero pudiste ir a pedir ayuda, ¿no es así?

—No había tiempo. Se habrían ido de hacerlo y no habríamos podido encontrarlos. De todos modos, Haddock y yo habríamos sido castigados por estar en los pasillos tan tarde.

—Sí, pero no se habrían llevado un susto de muerte en el Bosque Prohibido —apuntó Wee Dingwall con suspicacia ganando una mueca contrariada de su amiga—. No es que haya estado mal, sólo digo.

Wee se encogió de hombros y regresó a su desayuno.

—Como sea, me alegro que estés bien y que sólo haya sido un búho con lo que se toparon —sonrió Johnny para tratar de confortarla.

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme, pero Rapunzel pudo corresponder con otra sonrisa. No ayudaba a su facha que no hubiera dormido lo que restaba de la noche y que sus ojeras se hubieran profundizado. Aun así, no quería preocuparlos, así que había omitido varios detalles de su no aventura. Cumpliría con la promesa que hizo a Blaise y sólo hablaría con los involucrados, no quería que sus amigos salieran heridos o peor por no hacerlo.

—Oye —susurró Eep a su lado derecho. Rapunzel le dirigió su atención—. Puedes decirme lo que sea, Punz. Somos amigas.

Eso rasgó algo dentro del pecho de Rapunzel y casi se pone a llorar. Pascal ayudó a que no sucediera acariciando con su patita su mejilla, animándola. Rapunzel acarició la cabeza del camaleón para trasmitirle sus propios sentimientos. La noche anterior, Pascal había estado con ella, oculto en la capucha de su túnica y había experimentado el mismo horror al ver al esquelético caballo.

—Descuida, Eep —dijo con una sonrisa—. No es nada, sólo estoy cansada. No dormí mucho anoche.

Eep no lucía convencida, pero no presionaría por ahora. Ella misma estaba agotada y tenía que guardar energías si quería ganar el partido contra Ravenclaw antes de salir de vacaciones.

—Está bien —espetó casi a regañadientes—. Me dirás luego.

Rapunzel no pudo evitar pensar que así lo haría.

* * *

><p>Encontrar a alguien en un lugar tan amplio como Hogwarts, era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Los Quimera perdieron las primeras clases buscando a Heather por todo el castillo. Al final, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque no la encontraron por ningún lado.<p>

Harto de esto, Jack convocó a una nueva junta cerca de los Invernaderos. Durante esa hora nadie estaría ahí y cualquiera que apareciera no sospecharía de ellos al verlos trabajar con las plantas.

—Como sabrán, Firefly, Thor y yo tenemos castigo por la tarde —informó Jack con los brazos cruzados. Su cayado había sido dejado de lado—. Debemos encontrar a Theri antes de eso.

—Lo entendemos, Frost —espetó Courtney con un poco de sudor en la frente por andar tan apurada por todo Hogwarts. Limpió los residuos con un pañuelo blanco bordado en un gesto pomposo—. Pero no hemos dado con nada en particular y sólo estamos dando vueltas a lo tonto.

Los demás asintieron, exhaustos. No dormir no ayudaba a sus pocas fuerzas a soportar tanta actividad.

—Debe estar muy triste por haber discutido con Hiccup —mencionó MK con voz apagada, mirando hacia el suelo.

Jack endureció la mirada, apretando los puños con rabia. Sus ojos avellana centelleando de enojo.

—¡No, hermano! —lo detuvo apenas Eugene, tomándolo de los hombros cuando Jack se había levantado para tomar su cayado.

—¡Déjame, Gene! —berreó Overland luchando contra los brazos que lo aferraban—. ¡No le perdonaré a ese imbécil lo que le haya hecho a Theri! Si tengo que sacarle las cosas a punta de golpes, ¡así lo haré!

El forcejo aumentó de intensidad, por lo que Snotlout y Tuffnut se unieron para mantener a Jack controlado. Mérida ayudó a quitarle el cayado cuando comenzó a caer nieve rápidamente, que de no detenerse se convertiría en una tormenta.

—¡Cálmate ya, Frost! —gritó Courtney Babcock perdiendo la paciencia, para después propinarle un puñetazo colosal en la quijada.

Tuffnut, Snotlout y Eugene dejaron de sujetar a Jack en cuanto vieron pasar el puño de Babcock, eso provocó que la fuerza impactara por completo y cayera hacia atrás. Mérida y Alicia hicieron una exclamación dolorosa cuando oyeron el sonido del golpe, y Ruffnut asintió con aprobación hacia Courtney.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hawk? —preguntó Eugene alterado mirando alternativamente de Jack hacia ella. Al final, decidió ayudar a su amigo—. ¡No estamos para machacarnos entre nosotros!

Pero Babcock no le prestó atención siquiera. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la figura tendida que se sobaba la mandíbula y la miraba con completo desconcierto. No había pensado recibir un golpe de ella, porque no era de las que arruinaran su manicura por recurrir a una solución muggle.

—¿Acaso crees que eres el único que está preocupado por ella? —preguntó con aprensión, sus músculos faciales estaban tensos. Los Quimera retrocedieron por puro instinto de preservación, no quería enfrentar su furia—. ¡No me vengas con esa idiotez, Frost! ¡Todos estamos igual, no sólo tú!

—Lo sé…

—¡No me interrumpas! —espetó con dureza, poniendo las manos en su cadera y logrando que Jack quedara con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas ¡Hasta Snotlout se había quedado callado!

Courtney avanzó frente él para tomarlo de la solapa y quedar cara a cara.

—En lugar de discutir podríamos ponernos hacer algo para encontrarla. Estamos cansados, ninguno durmió bien, pero somos Quimera y una de nosotros nos necesita en este momento. ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Haddock podrá ser culpable de esto, pero también lo somos nosotros… —agachó la mirada, en sus ojos se podía apreciar la mortificación— pudimos haber compartido la información, aunque Haddock no fuera parte de Quimera.

Courtney soltó a Jack. Sus palabras pesaron más sobre sus compañeros que habían estado de acuerdo la noche anterior en excluir a Hiccup, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva juntarse con él habría tenido sus ventajas suponiendo que Guy y Fishlegs se unieran con él. Los Quimera no eran un grupo elitista ni tampoco una organización sumamente secreta. Cualquiera con espíritu aventurero podría unírseles y ellos los aceptarían con los brazos abiertos…

—Concuerdo con Hawk —intervino Tomás rompiendo la atmosfera tensa, pero no apagándola por completo—. No perdamos el tiempo buscando quien tiene más culpa. Hay una forma de encontrarla.

Jack se levantó enseguida, ansioso por oír lo que Tomás tuviera que decir. Cualquiera cosa que Skull hubiera pensado sería buena, de eso estaba seguro.

—El mapa —pronunció Xarxus como si fuese obvio—. Recuerden que el objetivo de todo esto era tener un mapa de Hogwarts y el Bosque Prohibido. Anoche teníamos que juntar los mapas individuales y completar el hechizo.

Sacó su parte del mapa y pidió que los demás lo hicieran.

—Oh, ya entiendo —saltó Mavis emocionada—. ¡Con el mapa terminado podremos encontrar a Theri!

—Exacto —asintió Tom—. El mapa puede localizar personas, objetos y lugares en los trazos que se hagan en él.

—¡Bien pensado, Skull! —aplaudió Eugene chocando palmas con él.

—¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces? —dijo Jack sonriendo de nuevo e ignorando el dolor de su mandíbula—. ¡Hagámoslo!

Como expertas en el hechizo, Courtney y Mavis lo terminaron. Con una letanía de complicadas palabras en latín y algunas florituras de sus varitas juntaron los retazos de cada papel individual. Los demás observaron con asombro como se unían por los contornos con una luz tenue azul, volviéndose uno sólo. Notaron como pequeños pergaminos con nombres aparecían en las habitaciones marcadas en el castillo.

Vieron a Pansy Parkinson dar vueltas constantes en clase de Transformaciones, seguramente enojada porque algunos de ellos se habían ausentado. También a Toothiana yendo de aquí para allá en su clase de Estudios Muggles. A McGonagall paseándose por su oficina.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Jack con impaciencia, buscando desesperadamente el punto que marcara la presencia de Heather Hofferson.

—Ya casi está —indicó Courtney, el ligero brillo del hechizo hacia resaltar sus enormes ojeras. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por terminar rápido, pues ligeras gotas de sudor resbalaban de sus sienes—. Para terminarlo… —hablar suponía un esfuerzo colosal— necesitamos un nombre.

—¿Un nombre para el mapa? —inquirió Tuffnut poniendo una expresión pensativa.

Ruffnut aventó la cara de su hermano con su mano izquierda para detenerlo de decir cualquier nombre absurdo o incoherente. Mérida hizo lo mismo con Snotlout por si era necesario.

—Uhmm —meditó Eve Kwan tomando su mentón—. ¿Qué les parece el Mapa de los Extraviados? Lo usaremos para encontrar a Theri, lo mejor sería ponerle un nombre adecuado para sus usos.

—Aunque me gusta, no me convence del todo —admitió Mérida cruzándose de brazos—. Es el primer proyecto que hicimos como Quimeras, lo propio sería nombrarlo de ese modo.

—¿Mapa Quimera? —inquirió Alicia Alistair con duda.

—Lo que sea, pero ya decídanse —exclamó Courtney fatigada—. ¡Me estoy cansando de verdad, chicos!

—¡Ya sé! —saltó Alicia con una sonrisa centelleante—. Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes, porque son cuatro casas en Hogwarts.

—¡Me gusta! —silbó Jack.

—¡Apoyo la moción! —aplaudió Eugene con firmeza.

Los demás asintieron conformes. Courtney y Mavis pudieron tomar el nombre para finalizar el mapa. Quedó plasmado en una hoja de papel antiguo con diferentes secciones divididas por dobleces, donde se apreciaban los nombres de cada estudiante, maestro o maestra de Hogwarts ¡Incluso tenía los nombres de los elfos de la cocina!, y el título estaba escrito con letras grandes de caligrafía hermosa. Lo mejor de todo eran los apodos de los Quimera impresos en un círculo que rodeaba la imagen del escudo de Hogwarts en el medio.

—De puta madre —halagó Snotlout con la boca abierta. Entonces, pudo observar un punto en particular llamado "Heather Hofferson" en una de las torres al oeste del castillo, en una parte muy alejada—. ¡Ahí está!

Los Quimera siguieron la punta del dedo de Snotlout donde señalaba. Efectivamente, Heather estaba ahí, y no sola como habían creído. Guy Domani estaba junto a ella, al parecer había logrado localizarla sin usar nada más que su pura intuición.

—¡Vamos! —rugió Jackson liderando la marcha.

Estaban en el intermedio de las clases, por lo cual los pasillos estaban rebosantes de vida estudiantil que apenas salía de los salones. No les importó a los Quimera atropellar a medio mundo o tirar a unos más con tal de llegar a tiempo. Jackson y Eugene iban hasta el frente del grupo.

Petunia Adams había querido saludar a sus colegas, pero ninguno se detuvo o le prestó atención. Mérida ignoró el llamado de Ferret y Manny para tratar de seguir el paso; su enorme melena saltando a todos lados con cada uno de sus movimientos. Snotlout tiró a algunos estudiantes de grados mayores y les pasó por encima sin pedir disculpas. Courtney le ladró que se movieran a un grupo de chicas que se había cruzado en su camino y no los dejaban pasar. Llegaron a ignorar la presencia de Áster E. Bunnymund que les había gritado que pararan de correr que no estaban en un maratón muggle.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó cuando no le hicieron caso, decidido a perseguirlos.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para ti, Bolita de algodón! —exclamó de vuelta Tuffnut ocasionando risitas ahogadas en los ajenos que lo escucharon—. ¡Ya luego nos dice cuánto nos toca de castigo!

—¡Thorston! —bramó Áster levantando su puño con rabia—. ¡Eres un insolente!

—¡Y un idiota! —agregó Ruffnut sin resistir la oportunidad de difamar a su hermano.

Los Quimera corrieron más rápido, subiendo cientos escaleras, atravesando sinuosos pasillos, soportando los alaridos de Peeves (el poltergeist había comenzado a animarlos para que ganaran la "carrera", además de meterles unas cuantas zancadillas para hacerles tropezar) y esquivando a Filch tantas veces que creyeron que el viejo conserje tenía un radar para localizarlos.

Llegaron a la torre oeste en quince minutos, completamente fatigados y bañados en sudor. Revisaron de nuevo el mapa para saber si Heather seguía ahí y respiraron aliviados al ver que sí. Subir los últimos escalones hacia el pasadizo donde estaba no fue cansado, de hecho, estaban ansiosos por verla.

Jack fue el primero en toparse con ella. Heather estaba sentada cerca de uno de los ventanales de la torre, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Guy. Podía apreciarse los restos secos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban tan rojos que era un milagro que siguiera siendo color verde. Ambos permanecían en silencio.

Heather se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jack en lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—¿Frost? —inquirió ella como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Guy se irguió en seguida para fijarse en el recién llegado.

Jackson sintió unas diminutas ganas de sonreír cuando lo había llamado por su apodo. Eso le daba una señal de que Heather no los abandonaría.

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta sonó muy tonta, pero Jack no tenía una mejor o por lo menos una que no incluyera Haddock y estúpido en una misma oración.

Heather asintió tan quedamente que Jack creyó que se estaba quedando dormida. Sin embargo, ella se levantó de su lugar hasta quedar frente a él. Guy les dio su espacio permaneciendo detrás por algunos metros.

—Hiccup… —comenzó Heather, era difícil hablar sobre él, pero necesitaba dejar en claro que había pasado—. Verás, discutimos por varias horas, aunque seguramente ya te habrás enterado de eso.

Jack asintió sintiendo un apretón en el estómago, comprendiendo por fin que la discusión sí había sido grave.

—Seré breve porque no quiero hablar más del asunto —zanjó Theri acariciándose el antebrazo derecho—. Me gritó muchas cosas… que eran mala influencia para mí, que sólo lograrían que nos mataran y que yo les daba la razón porque somos amigos y por eso no me hacían bromas.

—¡Pero eso no-…! —quiso decir, pero la mano de Heather lo detuvo.

—Déjame terminar, por favor —la sonrisa que le dedicó fue tan débil que ni un dementor podría quitarle a Jack la felicidad de ese modo—. Yo le recordé lo que habíamos hablado en una ocasión anterior, sobre no hacerme escoger y encontrar el mejor modo de lidiar con todo esto… al parecer, sus palabras significaron cualquier cosa. Me hizo elegir anoche, justo en medio de la discusión…

El corazón de Jack se detuvo por unos instantes temiendo la respuesta.

—Los elegí a ustedes. Yo odio hacer eso, porque no quiero perder a ninguno, pero en mi afán de mantenerlos juntos sólo logré que se dieran rupturas.

—No es tu culpa solamente —espetó Jackson con determinación.

Ella sonrió brevemente.

—Lo sé. Eso no me exime de todo. Ya tomé una decisión que no quería tomar. Ahora podré seguir siendo Quimera, yo…

Cuando la voz de Heather se quebró sintió varios pares de brazos rodeándola. Abrió sus ojos con estupefacción al ver a todos a su alrededor, abrazándola y brindándole calor. Ellos habían llegado justo cuando había hablado sobre elegir y rápidamente habían actuado.

—Lo sentimos, Theri —fue la voz de Alicia Alistair que apenas se escuchaba en la masa de gente que la rodeaban—. No debimos hacerte esto. No lo mereces.

—No tienen por qué discul…

—Tenemos —pronunció Snotlout con firmeza, sorprendiéndola pues había sonado tan serio y arrepentido que no creía que fuera él—. No defiendo a mi primo, pero fuimos unos tarados al dejarlo de lado y que esto pasara. Perdónanos, Heather.

De nuevo, los ojos de Heather se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas y empaparon las túnicas de sus amigos. El abrazo se hizo más apretado y Heather lo correspondió como podía.

—Gracias a todos.

Sabía que no podría superar rápido haber perdido la amistad de Hiccup, y seguramente la de Fishlegs, pero contaba con el apoyo de los Quimera y de Guy, así que estaría bien.

—Lamento interrumpir el bonito momento —dijo MK entre el montón de cuerpos—, pero si recuerdan, venimos hasta acá corriendo y no creo soportar más el olor del sudor de Quill y Knuckles.

—Es el olor de la amistad, Wave —rió Tuffnut con prepotencia.

—Pues la amistad apesta —se quejó Mérida sacando la lengua, asqueada por los pestilentes aromas.

Los Quimera se rieron. Primero fue un susurro picante que cosquilleó en sus gargantas, se convirtió en risa ahogada para dar paso a una estridente carcajada que inundó el alejado y solitario pasillo. La tensión se aligeró de inmediato y pudieron relajarse. Deshicieron el abrazo y se sentaron en los escalones en espiral. Guy se quedó con ellos y Heather le preguntó a Jack si eso estaba bien.

—Ya la jodí una vez por mi terquedad, Theri —dijo viéndola donde estaba, unos dos escalones arriba—. Puede quedarse. Siempre y cuando se convierta en Quimera.

—¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? —preguntó Guy. Heather estaba tan sorprendida como él.

Jackson afirmó con un asentimiento.

—Peroooo —interrumpió Eugene levantando un dedo como advertencia—. Tienes que acatar las siguientes reglas y hacer un juramento… ¡ah, cierto! Y buscar un apodo, ¿estás listo para eso, Domani?

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—. Estoy interesado en unirme a Quimera.

—¡Bien! Hawk, Skull —llamó a los susodichos—. Háganme el honor de informarle a Domani sobre nuestro querido grupo.

—Como Quimera necesitas ser aventurero, temerario, leal y tener un montón de curiosidad por buscar nuevos horizontes —empezó Tom.

—Nuestras reglas son simples —siguió Babcock con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso—. Salimos a recorrer el castillo y el bosque cuando queremos, no buscamos pleitos con otros grupos, somos honestos con los demás pero sobre todo eso —levantó su dedo anular para apuntar el hecho— estamos juntos hasta el final. Así que, Guy Domani, ¿quieres ser parte de Quimera hasta que encuentres algo mejor que hacer o te echemos por aburrido?

—Acepto —dijo Guy con seguridad—. Me gustaría que me llamasen Claw.

—¿Claw? —dijo Jack levantando una ceja—. ¿Es algo así como el apodo de MK?

—¿A qué te refieres, _Frost_? —preguntó Guy usando su apodo, pues ya lo había escuchado antes.

Jack sonrió con aprobación, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de MK.

—Pues que un niño que le gustaba le decía Wave cuando tenía cinco años.

—¡Jackson! —chilló MK corriendo para taparle la boca. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que habían desaparecido las pecas por completo—. ¡Si dices algo más, me encargaré de romper tu cayado en trozos!

—¡No te atreverías! —abrazó a su cayado como si fuera su preciado hijo.

—¡No me tientes entonces!

De nuevo, la risa de los Quimera aligeró aún más la atmosfera.

—Retomando el tema —dijo Mavis recibiendo la atención de todos—, creo que debemos de hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche.

—¡Cierto! —apuntó Alicia mirando a Jack, Ruffnut y Mérida—. ¿Lo encontraron, no es así? Al caballo diabólico.

Mérida asintió.

—Esperen, ¿y el mapa? —preguntó Heather—. ¿No tendríamos que terminarlo primero?

Courtney le lanzó el papel terminado. Heather lo leyó junto a Domani. Guy no pudo sentirse más impresionado por la calidad del hechizo de ese mapa, sobre todo por la actualización que tuvo, pues su apodo fue agregado en el círculo anterior. Se preguntó por un instante si había estado bien que Hiccup, Fishlegs y él fueran nombrados genios, pues Courtney y Mavis bien podían ser buena competencia.

—¿Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes? —dijo Hofferson leyendo el título—. ¡Me encanta!

—Ustedes son increíbles —alabó Guy hacia los Quimera en general—. ¡Esto es magia para los de tercer año!

—Tecnicismos, _Claw _—bufó Courtney de forma arrogante—. Cualquiera puede hacerlo si sabe cómo hacerlo bien. Ahora, debemos de organizar ideas, y creo que has reunido información por tu cuenta, ¿no es así?

Guy asintió con vehemencia, sacando su libreta de apuntes donde había resumido todas sus hipótesis para mostrarlas.

—Antes de comenzar —cortó Ruffnut abruptamente, estaba recargada en la pared y Tuffnut sentando en el escalón consecuente—, es mejor que salgas de ahí, Punz Pude oírte desde que nos seguiste en ese pasillo.

Los Quimera voltearon a ver al final de las escaleras, donde se oyó la exclamación de sorpresa de Rapunzel Soleil. Su cabellera rubia se asomó y sus ojos verdes miraron con miedo al grupo completo.

—L-Lo siento. Sé que está mal espiar a las personas, pero…

—No tienes que disculparte —dijo Ruffnut—. Sabemos lo que te dijo Blaise. Nos envió una carta por la mañana, pidiendo que te incluyéramos sólo lo necesariamente posible.

—¿Quieres unirte también? —le preguntó Tomás yendo hacia ella y colocando una de sus manos en sus hombros.

Aunque sonaba tentador, Rapunzel sabía que no tenía la espina aventurera de los Quimera. Le gustaba investigar y todo, pero mantenerse alejada de los peligros era primordial. No quería darles un susto de muerte a sus padres, sin contar con que podía inmiscuir a Johnny, Eep y Wee.

—No, pero gracias —respondió declinando la oferta con suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, Soleil? —preguntó Mérida con un poco de mal humor. ¡No podía creer que existiera alguien que no quisiera unirse a Quimera!

—Yo también lo vi —dijo con dificultad. Sus ojos ojerosos reflejaban el temor que aún sentía.

—Tranquila, Firefly —Jack intercedió—. Soleil no será una Quimera, pero tenemos que mantenerla al tanto de lo que pasa con todo esto. No sabrá todo, sólo lo importante. ¿Está bien para ti que sea así?

Tanto Mérida como Rapunzel asintieron.

—Perfecto. Te diremos la versión resumida para que puedas irte tranquila, mientras nosotros nos quedamos a aclarar más cosas.

—Me parece correcto, Overland —concedió Rapunzel—. Oiré lo necesario, pues no puedo involucrarme demasiado.

—Teniendo eso en cuenta, es mejor que comencemos. Todavía nos queda el castigo con Pince en la biblioteca.

—Gracias, Frost —dijo Mérida burda—. Has arruinado mi día por completo.

Jack suspiró. A él tampoco le agradaba pasarse el tiempo arreglando libros en la biblioteca, pero podía aprovechar la oportunidad para robar algunos ejemplares de la sección prohibida. Su atención fue atrapada por los comentarios sobre lo que pasaba de sus compañeros. Jack volvió a suspirar. No tenían tiempo que perder. Por lo menos, ahora ya no.

* * *

><p>Fishlegs Ingerman jamás se había sentido tan incómodo como ahora. Estaban él y Hiccup leyendo en la sala común de Ravenclaw, y desde hace horas su compañero no había emitido ninguna palabra o hecho algún movimiento aparte de cambiar la página del libro de Pociones Avanzadas. Fishlegs no tenía que ser genio para saber que Hiccup seguía afectado por su discusión con Heather, lo conocía desde los cinco años después de todo.<p>

—¡Qué onda, Ingerman! —lo saludó Oswald Castell con su siempre animada voz. Fishlegs correspondió con una cordial _Hola_, y cuando Castell se dirigió hacia Hiccup se detuvo en segundos—. ¡Wow, tío! ¿A quién te cargaste que tienes esa cara? No jodas, Haddock, casi me muero del susto.

—No me importa —refunfuñó Hiccup metiendo más su bulbosa nariz en el libro.

—¿Mal día, eh? —dijo Oswald como si nada, como a quien no le interesa realmente si las personas están de mal humor o no, él sigue hablando porque quiere hablar. Palmeó el hombro de Hiccup como si tratara de darle ánimo—. Tranquilo, hombre, que no es para tanto.

—Se peleó con Heather —susurró Fishlegs para aclarar el asunto.

—¿Pelea matrimonial? —inquirió Oswald como entiendo el asunto—. ¡Merlín, hermano! Eres muy joven para amargarte la vida por una chica, y para amargar la de los demás para variar.

Volvió a palmearle el hombro para después dar un largo bostezo.

—Me voy a _tratar_ de dormir —dijo entre bostezo y bostezo—. Suerte, Ingerman.

—Gracias —espetó Fishlegs con acidez, suspirando al ver que Hiccup ya no decía nada—. Y bien, ¿pasarás las vacaciones aquí o en tu casa?

Esperaba que eso sirviera para que Hiccup desviara su atención de su enojo.

Y funcionó.

—No lo sé —respondió con volumen bajo, todavía pendiente del libro—. Entre ir a casa con mi padre que me aborrece por no ser _normal_ o quedarme aquí para seguir sufriendo pesadillas e insomnio, no tengo las mejores opciones del mundo, Fishlegs.

—Puedes ir a mi casa, ya sabes.

—¿Todas las vacaciones? Aprecio la oferta, amigo, pero tengo que empezar a actuar con madurez ya que, al parecer, ése es uno de mis defectos.

—Sí, escuché la discusión. Descuida, como gritaban mucho no se entendió todo.

Hiccup dejó de fingir que estaba leyendo y soltó un suspiro profundo. Jamás había creído mantener una discusión de ese calibre con Heather, pero había estado tan molesto por las suicidad acciones de Jackson Overland que se cegó y su boca no siguió lo que su cerebro le dictaba. Todavía recordaba la cara herida de Heather cuando le dijo que era egoísta y aprovechada por mantener a todos a su alcance. Hiccup sabía que no podría hacer las paces tan fácilmente como antes.

—Maldición —musitó dejándose caer en el sillón largo—. ¿La jodí, verdad?

—Mucho, sí —respondió con honestidad—. Pero podrán arreglarlo pronto.

—Eso espero, Fishlegs —dijo Hiccup—. Eso espero.

* * *

><p>Pasó Noviembre sin más complicaciones que las necesarias. El ánimo de los estudiantes mejoró ante la perspectiva de las vacaciones de invierno y poder escapar de las noches de insomnio en Hogwarts. Preparaban sus maletas y se despedían entre sus amistades, deseando buenas fiestas.<p>

Los Quimera eran lo más entusiasmados con la idea, aunque pasarían la mayoría de las vacaciones investigando habían llegado a la decisión de reunirse en una casa en particular para seguir con su objetivo. Por suerte, Ruffnut y Tuffnut dijeron que no había problemas por hacerlo en su casa, pues Draco les había dicho que ya podían invitar a personas sin levantar sospechas en el Ministerio.

—Estoy emocionada por conocer su casa —chilló MK con excitación mientras se dirigían hacia la plataforma en Hogsmade para abordar el Expreso—. Me imagino que es enorme y con un jardín gigante.

Ruffnut y Tuffnut se encogieron de hombros, pero no pudieron disimular sus sonrisas arrogantes.

—Nada esplendoroso, pero sí es genial vivir ahí —dijo Ruffnut, miró luego a Mérida—. Lo que me sorprende es que tu mamá te haya dejado ir, Firefly. Con eso de que no quiere que te juntes con _compañía indeseada._

Mérida rodó los ojos, arrastrando su pesado baúl con una mano.

—La verdad es que le mentí —admitió sin tapujos—. Le dije que me quedaría en casa de Eve.

—¿No habrá problemas por eso? —preguntó Mavis.

—¡Para nada! Eve es hija de muggles granjeros y no hay mucha tecnología donde vive, así que mi madre no podrá comunicarse como quisiera.

—Eres terrible, Firefly —dijo Eugene fingiendo indignación—. No deberías utilizar así a Whisper.

—N-No hay ningún problema con eso, R-Rider —dijo Eve Kwan con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Eugene rió ante su timidez.

—¡Vamos, Gene, no aturdas a la pobre Whisper! —Jack flotaba en su cayado. Su maleta colgando de un costado—. Luego te quejas porque te digo infiel.

—No puedo evitarlo, hermano —admitió Eugene sin pena—. Aunque si te ofendí, lo siento, Whisper.

—N-No hay problema.

Los Quimera se toparon en el camino con Hiccup. Él estaba intentando hacer el hechizo de levitación para poder cagar su baúl, pero toparse con ellos lo había desconcentrado y el pesado objeto cayó en el desafortunado pie izquierdo de Zane Gere, que aulló de dolor y saltó haciendo un extraño baile.

—¡Joder, Haddock! ¡Eso dolió!

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Hiccup apuntando con su varita a su pie—. Lo arreglaré.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó Zane asustado a la médula—. Tus hechizos no son tan buenos como antes y no quiero que mi pie termine más afectado que esto. Así que no, gracias, pero no gracias, Haddock.

Zane Gere se fue dando saltos. Hiccup se quedó de pie hasta que perdió de vista a Gere y luego pudo concentrarse en los Quimera. Para ninguno pasó desapercibido la mirada retadora que mantuvieron Hiccup y Jack, era casi como si su mutua aversión quedara impregnada en el aire y se hiciera difícil respirar.

—Andando, Jack —Eugene decidió intervenir, empujando a su amigo por la espalda mientras Tom cortaba la comunicación visual interponiéndose en medio, para que dejaran de mirarse—. Vamos, hermano, que tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

Hiccup los siguió con la mirada hasta que ellos también desaparecieron. Cuando se quedó solo se mordió el labio inferior y, apretando su varita con rabia, invocó de nuevo el hechizo obteniendo un efecto intermedio ya que su baúl se tambaleaba en el aire. Los ajenos despejaron el área para evitar que les cayera encima.

Heather ni siquiera había volteado a verlo.

Ni tampoco Mérida, Guy y MK.

Al parecer, Fishlegs no había tenido razón. Las cosas no avanzaban para bien, por lo menos para él. Maldijo a Jack y a Eugene por haberle robado a su amiga, a Mérida y los demás por hacerlo de lado y a sí mismo por no hacer nada al respecto.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, Hiccup —dijo Fishlegs llegando hasta él apresuradamente—. Unos chicos querían que revisara sus guías de estudio antes de que nos fuéramos, creo que me tardé más de lo debido.

—Descuida, Fishlegs —dijo Hiccup—. Vámonos ya.

* * *

><p>Los Quimera durmieron todo el transcurso en el Expreso de Hogwarts. De hecho, no fueron los únicos. Todos los estudiantes habían caído rendidos ante el cansancio y estaban desparramados en los amplios asientos en los camarotes. Era a tal escala que se podía escuchar el rechinar de las ruedas de la señora del carrito por los pasillos. Ella, sabiendo que no vendería nada por ese día, se retiró sin más.<p>

Al llegar a la Plataforma 9 ¾, los estudiantes salieron mucho más animados que nunca. Lleno de nueva energía por el merecido descanso, bajaron entre risas y bromas hacia el pasillo del andén.

Eep Croods corrió hacia su madre y abuela que la esperaban enfundadas en sus abrigos de piel barata y fea, recibiéndola con cariño. Eep no preguntó por qué el señor Croods no estaba ahí. Rapunzel fue recibida por sus padres y su padrino, quienes la llevarían ese día a comer a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Toda una comitiva de sirvientas fue por Astrid y Heather Hofferson, aunque esta última se iría con los Quimeras durante todas las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Lord Hofferson le envía decir que espera su espléndido comportamiento en la Mansión de los Malfoy, señorita Heather —dijo Teresa, la mayor de sus sirvientas.

—Gracias, Teresa, puedes retirarte —dijo para darse la vuelta sin despedirse de Astrid y correr hacia donde los Quimera la esperaban.

Astrid torció su nariz y comenzó a caminar ordenándole toscamente a Teresa que recogiera sus maletas.

—¡Ama Ruffnut! ¡Amo Ruffnut! —dijo la chillona voz de Tinker, una de las elfinas domésticas de los Malfoy. Estaba vestida con un raro conjunto de piezas tejidas a mano y calcetines de rayas a colores. Al llegar ante los gemelos Thorston, se inclinó enérgicamente con la nariz casi tocándole sus rodillas—. El amo Malfoy ha enviado a Tinker a venir por los amos y sus amigos. Tinker sabe que es un honor grande que el amo Malfoy haya pedido que viniera por los amos. Tinker se siente honrada, mis amos.

—Ya, tranquila, Tinker —dijo Tuffnut con una sonrisa. Era divertido para él ver cómo los elfos se comportaban tan alucinados cuando les daban lo que creían era un honor—. Bueno, Tinker, llévanos a casa.

—Sí, mi señor —asintió con fuerza—. Tinker pide a los amos y a sus amigos que lo tomen de la mano. Tinker sabe que es una gran ofensa, pero Tinker no puede transportarlos de otro modo.

La elfina de enfrascó en una discusión personal consigo misma sobre si debía tocar o no a los amos, y si eso implicaba desobedecer la orden de sus amos.

—Wow, Thor, no imaginé que tuvieran elfos domésticos a su disposición —mencionó Jackson viendo con incomodidad como Tinker comenzaba a jalarse las orejas con desesperación—. No me gusta ver esto.

—Es mejor esto a que no tengan nada —explicó Ruffnut—. Muchos elfos domésticos se quedaron sin amo con la guerra y cómo no sabían qué hacer, se embriagaban o peor. Draco adoptó a los que podía. Si bien no pudo lograr que desearan su libertad, los trata bien. Mucho mejor que antes, según nos cuenta.

—No sé si eso sea bueno o malo —dijo Jack viendo como Tuffnut se divertía viendo las exageraciones de la elfina.

Ruffnut se encogió de hombros. No podían simplemente pedirle a un elfo doméstico que acatara el _nuevo orden_ porque cientos de años de esclavitud no podía abolirse tan fácilmente de las mentes de las pequeñas criaturas.

—Ya, ya, Tinker —intercedió harta—. Hazlo ya.

—Sí, ama Ruffnut.

Los Quimera se tomaron de la mano y Tinker tomó la mano de Tuffnut, y en un parpadeo se encontraban dentro de la propiedad de los Malfoy en Nailey Cottages. Antes había sido una granja rural, pero Draco la había adquirido en cuanto pudo y había construido una nueva mansión ahí.

—Es bellísima —admiró Alicia Alistair la estructura exterior de la mansión, de color blanco y el jardín kilométrico que se extendía por todos lados. Todo cubierto por la nieve, se veía hermoso y puro.

Nailey Cottages se localizaba en Sta. Catherine, en un lugar aislado y apartado del resto del mundo. Sólo se conocía un camino para llegar y en él cabía sólo un auto.

—¿Y Tinker? —preguntó Eve buscando a la elfina.

—Se llevó el equipaje a las habitaciones —respondió Ruffnut—. Ahora vamos al interior, que hace un poco de frío.

Entraron al lobby y algunos no podían mantener la boca cerrada. Las paredes no eran de tapicería barata se habían pintado a mano con pintura y material de la mejor calidad. El piso era de rica madera pulida, colocada estratégicamente para que no rechinara. El aire se respiraba fresco y libre, no como habían pensado que sería. Todo se encontraba adornado con motivos decembrinos. Desde coronas de espigas verdes con lazos rojos y dorados, hasta moños de suave seda. Había campanas por todas partes y muchas nochebuenas silvestres.

—Su casa está de fábula —dijo MK sin poder cerrar la boca—. El departamento donde vivimos mi padre y yo cabe en este lobby.

—La Mansión Babcock es como ésta —dijo Courtney con apreciación—. Aunque las paredes son color vino y no azules.

—Todo esto es por el esfuerzo de Draco y Astoria —dijo Ruffnut con desinterés—. No es la gran cosa, aunque admito que es bastante genial.

—¿Bastante? —dijo Snotlout con desconcierto—. ¡Su mansión es genial! ¡Me hubiera gustado ser huérfano y que los Malfoy me hubieran adoptado!

Ni Snotlout ni los demás notaron el brillo melancólico que pasó por los ojos azules de los gemelos. Sólo Jack y Eugene pudieron percibirlo, y se preguntaron cuántas cosas ocultaban los Malfoy respecto a la adopción de los Thorston.

Los Quimera pasaron a la sala. El tapizado de los sillones era color borgoña con madera de roble tallado con precisión. Había mesitas de noche a cada lado y jarros con flores frescas tomadas del jardín. Las paredes eran color azul naval y el ambiente estaba perfumado por violetas. La alfombra era persa color vino y la chimenea se apreciaba prendida. Ahí, sentada en un sofá individual y tomando una merienda de té y galletas, estaba Astoria Malfoy (antes Greengrass), y los Quimera jamás habían visto una mujer tan bella como ella.

Su cara era una combinación de ojos verdes vivaces, labios carnosos y rosados, y mejillas delgadas. Su piel clara contrastaba perfectamente con su túnica azul oscura de terciopelo y con su largo cabello castaño suelto caía en ondas hasta su cintura. Su forma de tomar la tasa para beber de ella era elegante y su postura firme y erguida. Sin duda, una mujer criada bajo la estampa de una familia elitista.

—Bienvenidos —dijo ella con voz de soprano, llena de calidez—. Espero que no haya habido problemas en su viaje de regreso. Tinker puede tener algunas dificultades para transportar personas.

—_No problem _—respondió Ruffnut entrando enérgicamente—. Ha estado genial, Astoria. Fue la primera vez que hemos sido transportados por un elfo doméstico.

—Me alegro —sonrió la bella mujer, luego reparó en las presencias de que los chicos—. Perdonen mi descortesía, sean bienvenidos ustedes también. Soy Astoria, madre de Tuffnut y Ruffnut. Es un gusto conocerlos personalmente.

—El gusto es nuestro, señora —habló Jackson por todos, adelantándose hasta Astoria y evitando verse nervioso.

—Tú debes ser el joven Overland —dijo Astoria meditativa—. No te sorprendas, querido. Los conozco por las cartas que me envían mis hijos.

La sonrisa de Astoria incrementó el rubor apareció en las mejillas de Jack. Eugene codeó a su amigo para que recobrara la compostura, y Jack carraspeó incómodo.

—Estamos agradecidos que haya permitido que nos reunamos en su casa, señora Malfoy.

Astoria se rió levemente.

—Llámame Astoria, la señora Malfoy es la madre de Draco.

Jack asintió como idiota.

—En serio, gracias —intervino Eugene cuando vio que Jack se había quedado sin palabras—. No sé cómo podemos agradecerles su hospitalidad.

—No tienen que hacer nada, joven Fitzherbert. Ustedes han cuidado de mis hijos en Hogwarts, así que no hay nada más que decir. Siéntanse como en su casa, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirla.

—¡Qué bien! —saltó Mérida sentándose en uno de los sillones continuos y desparramándose descaradamente—. Le tomaré la palabra, Astoria, porque quería sentarme desde hace mucho.

—¡Mérida! —chilló Alicia escandalizada. Miraba a Astoria esperando una reacción de su parte, pero sólo había una sonrisa comprensiva—. ¡Debes comportarte en casa ajena!

—¡Pero Astoria dijo que me sintiera como en mi casa y…! Oh, ya sé a lo que te refieres.

Astoria profirió una risa modesta cuando vio la interacción, llamando la atención de Alicia que se sonrojó y trató de que Mérida se sentara erguida por lo menos.

—Descuida, querida —intercedió Astoria con suavidad—. No hay necesidad de mostrarse tan protocolarios, pueden comportarse como deseen. Lo único que pido es que no corran en el tercer piso, pues ahí está el despacho de mi esposo y no querrán hacerlo enojar.

—De hecho, pensamos en reunirnos en la terraza del jardín, Astoria —dijo Tuffnut sentándose a su lado, hizo un gesto para que los demás le imitaran.

Lo hicieron empero fue con incomodidad por estar frente a Astoria. Ella simplemente se divertía viendo a todos tan cohibidos ¡que no los iba a morder, por Merlín!

—Me parece bien, Tuffnut. Pueden usarla. Tendremos que colocar un hechizo anti-nieve para evitar que les moleste.

—Yo lo haré, Astoria —mencionó Jack ondeando ligeramente su cayado—. Puedo crear y deshacer nieve.

La mujer lo miró con interés y con cierto toque de incredulidad. No conocía a ningún niño que pudiera manejar magia elemental (magia de los elementos) a tan corta edad. Entendiendo su conmoción, Jack se apresuró en hacer caer unos cuantos copos de nieve en la sala. La magia de cada figurita de hielo fue sentida por Astoria, así como también un copo que cayó en su respingada nariz provocando un suave cosquilleo.

—Ya veo. Entonces dejaré la tarea a cargo de ti, joven Overland.

—Llámeme Jackson, por favor.

Astoria asintió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿qué les parece descansar un poco hasta la hora de la merienda? Así pueden conocer bien donde dormirán y hablar sobre lo que tengan que hablar.

—¿Y usted, Astoria? —preguntó Heather.

—Estaré terminando el papeleo en mi oficina. Tengo que llevarle los reportes a Potter antes de Nochebuena para no atrasar los trámites.

—¿Potter? —inquirió Guy Domani con incertidumbre—. ¿Harry Potter?

—El mismo, querido. Trabajo con él en el Departamento de Aurores y ahora que terminé el caso Dophkins debo llevarle el informe final.

Guy estaba impresionado. Astoria Malfoy no se veía como una experta auror, teniendo en cuenta que había sido criada en una familia sangre pura. Se suponía que sólo tendría que ser la esposa modelo, pero la realidad era que trabajaba como auror junto a Harry Potter.

—Ruff, Tuff, denles un tour por la casa. Lo necesitarán —indicó Astoria solemnemente. Ellos asintieron con poca gana—. Ah, lo olvidaba. Narcissa les ha dejado una sorpresa en sus habitaciones, dice que es por haberlo hecho bien en estos primeros meses (aunque Draco quiere hablar contigo, Tuffnut, por las malas notas en Pociones y Herbología).

—¡Genial! —canturrearon ambos al mismo tiempo—. ¡Vamos, Quimeras! Cualquier cosa que Cissy nos haya regalado será fabulosa.

—¡Espérennos, par de locos! —exclamó Mérida siguiéndolos.

—¡Oigan, que esto no es una competencia! —bramó MK apesadumbrada. Sus músculo seguían entumidos por haber estado en el jardín.

—¡Que lo sea entonces! —rió Jackson Overland dando enormes saltos para alcanzar a los gemelos—. ¡El último que llegue tendrá que comer una tostada con baba de Bubotubérculo!

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Courtney aumentando el ritmo. Odiaba correr, pero ella no se comería algo tan repugnante como eso.

—¡Esperen! —gimió Eve Kwan con angustia—. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde termina la carrera.

Pero nadie la escuchó. Incluso Guy estaba emocionado por la perspectiva y competía contra Eugene y Jack en velocidad. Snotlout hacia trampa, más de una vez tiró a Alicia y a Tomás con tal de no ser el último. Sólo se detuvo de hacerlo cuando le quiso meter el pie a Mavis y ella se convirtió en murciélago provocando que se cayera y golpeara el rostro de lleno en el piso alfombrado.

En cuestión de minutos, llegaron hacia la meta final. La última en llegar fue Eve Kwan, que apenas si podía estar de pie sin desmayarse y su tez había palidecido igual que una hoja en blanco. Tuvieron que abanicarla un rato para que se recompusiera.

—Nota grupal: Nunca hacer correr a Whisper de nuevo —dijo Heather dándole aire a la pobre—. No me imagine que te costara trabajo seguirnos el paso. Pensé que te habías acostumbrado con nuestras salidas nocturnas.

—Es que… —respiró profundo— ustedes c-corren… —otro respiro— muy rápido.

—Y eso que nos visto a Scorp, Whisper —dijo Tuffnut—. Es casi invisible cuando corre. Parece un niño hiperactivo al que le dieron diez kilos de azúcar.

—¿Scorp es su hermano menor, no? —inquirió Alicia.

—Sí, es un diminuto…

Ruffnut quiso decir algo, pero en unos segundos algo chocó contra ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

—¡Ruffnut! —canturreó una voz infantil, con tono de silbato—. ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Un niño de cuatro años de edad se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de Ruffnut Thorston. Sus cabellos platinados eran cortos y saltaban para todos lados, apenas se le veían los ojitos grises que resaltaban en la piel pálida. Su carita redondeada mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y una alegría interminable. Iba vestido con prendas muggles, una chaqueta informal gris, jean café y zapatos deportivos color verde.

—Scorpius, deja de apretarme tan fuerte —dijo Ruffnut, muy a su pesar, compartiendo el abrazo—. Si no lo haces te quedaras sin hermana mayor.

Como repelente eficaz, Scorpius Malfoy se separó de ella con el temor impreso en su rostro ante tal posibilidad. Ruffnut sonrió divertida. Era entretenido molestar a su hermanito de esa forma.

—Te has olvidado de mí, eh —mencionó Tuffnut fingiendo dolencia—. No volveré a enviarte ninguna carta pues, es así como pagas el cariño de tu hermano mayor.

—¡No, Tuffnut! También te extrañé a ti —lloriqueó al borde el pánico, jalando del suéter a Tuffnut para que le prestara atención—. ¡En serio!

Tuffnut pareció meditarlo un segundo y al final tomó en brazos al niño y revolvió sus cabellos con una mano.

—No seas quejica, Scorp —dijo Tuffnut en forma de consuelo—. Recuerda que serás parte de Quimera cuando entres a Hogwarts y tienes que ser valiente.

—Está bien —se enjutó las lágrimas para luego esbozar una esplendorosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a MK, a Heather, a Alicia y a Eve.

—Con que aspirante a Quimera, eh —dijo Eugene acercándose a los hermanos y analizando detenidamente a Scorpius—. Mmm, nada mal, parece que tienes potencial.

—¡Claro que lo tengo, _Rider_! —exclamó Scorpius con orgullo, sorprendiendo a Eugene.

—¿Me conoces? —inquirió con asombro.

Scorpius asintió con petulancia. Levantó su manita derecha y comenzó a señalar a cada uno diciendo cada uno de sus apodos, incluido el de Guy, el recluta más reciente. Al terminar, Scorpius sonreía con complacencia ante las caras anonadadas de los chicos.

—Por cierto —añadió con regodeo—, yo soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, próximo líder de Quimera.

—Wow, tranquilo, pequeño saltamontes —dijo Eugene con las manos en alto—. Ya has demostrado tu valía, pero en Quimera no hay líderes. Somos un grupo unido con una misma finalidad.

—¡Vivir aventuras! —gritó Scorpius con emoción.

—Vaya que le han contado sobre Quimera a su hermanito —dijo Mérida con una sonrisa y poniendo las manos sobre su cadera—. Es más enano que un elfo doméstico, pero tiene más agallas que muchos otros.

—¡No soy bajito! —chilló indignado—. Ya verán, pronto seré tan alto como papá y todos ustedes serán los enanos.

—Suenas muy valiente para medir lo que un _minion_, enano —dijo Snotlout con burla ganando que Scorpius lo mirara mucho más indignado, iba a sacarle la lengua, pero eso no era algo que un Malfoy hiciera.

—Como sea, pasemos a mi cuarto —dijo Tuffnut con Scorpius en brazos—. Ya luego las chicas verán el de Ruff. Seguro se trauman con lo que encuentran ahí.

—Calla, idiota —le dio un golpe en la nuca—. ¿Te aseguraste de ocultar tu osito de felpa? No vaya a ser que los demás vean tu lado tierno.

—¡No tengo lado tierno, tarada!

—Sí, claro.

Tuffnut rezongó con airosidad y pidió que lo siguieran. Su cuarto era una réplica exacta de una casita en el árbol, llena de muebles tallados finamente y una enorme cama de roble donde cabían cinco personas como mínimo. Las cortinas eran de color azul y las paredes magenta. Estaba todo ordenado, pero no había que pensarlo mucho para saber que los elfos domésticos lo mantenían así.

—Bienvenidos a la Cueva de Tuff —dijo Thorston dejando sobre la amplia cama a su hermano—. Oye, Scorp, todo lo que oigas aquí no se lo digas a nadie. Estás sometido a una prueba como aspirante a Quimera desde ahora, ¿entendido?

—¡Fuerte y claro, Tuffnut! —hizo un saludo militar.

—Tu hermanito me cae bien, Thor —murmuró Jack a Ruffnut—. No se parece nada a ustedes, pero tiene lo suyo.

—Lo sé, Scorpius es especial —sonrió Ruffnut—. Es nuestro hermano, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sabía que no había sido una buena idea volver a casa en Navidad. No era que no quisiera pasarla con su padre, pero teniendo en cuenta lo tenso que lucía Stoick cuando fue a recogerlo a la estación King's Cross no le daba muchos ánimos de seguir ahí. Verlo en la plataforma esperándole le había dado esperanzas de que su padre aceptara por fin que su hijo era un mago, pero no fue así. En todo el camino no hablaron de nada, ni siquiera hubo saludo de bienvenida. Bueno, eso era mejor que ver la cara de Stoick contorsionada de pura decepción, como había sido cuando se entero de la <em>condición<em> de Hiccup.

Ahora, Hiccup leía sentado en la baranda de su amplia ventana, rodeado de mullidas almohadas y vestido con un suéter amarillo que le quedaba tres veces más grande. Ajustó sus lentes después de un rato y pasó las páginas del libro con pereza (sólo usaba lentes en casa, porque no quería que le dijeran _Cuatro ojos_ en Hogwarts como solían decirle los niños de su barrio en Berkshire).

El asunto de esa noche donde vio al Caballo Esquelético seguía rondando en su cabeza y había decidido seguir el asunto por su cuenta (claro, con la ayuda de Fishlegs). Incluso sin la ayuda de Guy y Heather, podría arreglárselas perfectamente para sacar buenas pistas. Sin querer, le habían dado mucha información. Primero, sólo se aparecía frente a los Quimera). Segundo, sólo era de noche y en ambientes oscuros. Tercero, podías anticipar su llegada porque sentías miedo hasta los huesos y la oscuridad, anotó en su libreta, "podía devorarte".

—Una línea muy poética, si tengo que decirlo —musitó Hiccup terminando anotar.

El libro que había traído a hurtadillas no le había servido de mucho y sus anotaciones eran más hipotéticas que reales. Sabía que de haberse quedado en Hogwarts, la investigación habría avanzado más, aunque para ello tuviera que sufrir de insomnio todo el tiempo.

Hiccup suspiró resignadamente. La verdad sería más fácil si contara con el apoyo de sus dos amigos faltantes, ambos sabían compenetrarse en equipo con él y Fishlegs y todo resultaba más claro cuando Guy le daba sentido y perspectiva a los textos complicados. Sin embargo, no era posible ya y tendría que recurrir a otros métodos para obtener información acerca de la criatura.

Oyó el toque fuerte en su puerta, y sabía quién era. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que tocara, después de todo, nadie en su casa tenía la delicadeza de pedir permiso antes de entrar a su cuarto Ocultó el libro de magia debajo de los cojines, y en su lugar tomó uno de ingeniería mecánica.

—Pasa, Gobber —dijo con casualidad, hundiéndose más en los mullidos cojines.

Un hombre de cuarenta años y raro bigote rubio trenzado entró a su habitación. Se trataba de Gobber, a quien apodaban el Rudo. Hiccup lo conocía de toda la vida, pues mientras Stoick trabajaba en la empresa encargaba de la construcción de masivos edificios, Gobber lo cuidaba cuando tenía tiempo libre. Gobber había sido su verdadero padre, pues Stoick casi no interactuaba con Hiccup más que para reñirle sus defectos o cuando insistía en compararlo con Snotlout. Además, Gobber era el mejor amigo y trabajador de su padre, pues ni los accidentes que le habían hecho perder su mano izquierda y pierna derecha lo detenían de su labor como constructor.

—Alguien te busca —informó Gobber con su voz rasposa.

—¿Fishlegs? Sabes que él puede entrar sin ningún inconveniente.

—No es él, es más bien un ella. Me dijo que te conoce y quiere hablar personalmente contigo.

—¿Una chica? ¿Conmigo? —Hiccup lo veía con recelo.

—Sí, dijo que era urgente y jamás había visto a alguien tan obstinada en hablar contigo como ella —dijo Gobber enrollando su bigote con su garfio—. Quien diría que el pequeño Hiccup tendría una admiradora secreta. Ella es una niña muy linda, muchacho, parecer ser que ya has madurado.

Hiccup rodó los ojos y cerró el libro. Aunque creía que se trataba de una broma, lo pensó con claridad. En Berkshire no tenía amigos a excepción de Fishlegs, mucho menos amigas. Eso había cambiado al conocer a Heather… Una idea iluminó su precario estado de humor. ¡No podía ser! ¿O tal vez sí? Quizás se trataba de un regalo decembrino que llegaba a él para animarlo, para hacerle saber que las cosas podían mejorar.

Sin decir nada a Gobber, Hiccup corrió como un bólido hacia la salida del complejo departamental que rentaba su padre (además de la construcción, también poseía un edificio de departamentos para solteros y matrimonios de personas mayores o sin hijos). Gobber silbó impresionado y sonrió paternalmente, pensando que había sido atinado enviar a Hiccup a Hogwarts. ¡Una posible novia le había salido con ello, por amor a Odín!

Hiccup bajó desde el piso 30 a pie, la noticia parecía tan importante que se le olvidó que podía usar el ascensor. Estaba eufórico y no le importó resbalar por el último tramo de escaleras y lastimarse las rodillas con tal de recibir a su invitada. Quizás volvería a ser como antes, quizás esa Navidad no se la pasaría solo o con Gobber viendo aburridos programas navideños, quizás…

Avanzó hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrió de golpe y no le importó que el viento helado le congelara ligeramente las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera.

Esperaba encontrar a Heather Hofferson, a sus ojos verdes y oscuro cabello.

La realidad era muy diferente.

Astrid Hofferson lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta por haber estado esperando. Vestía un esplendoroso abrigo color lila y su trenza estaba oculta debajo de un gorro de lana anaranjado, su piel estaba muy pálida y su nariz y labios rojos por el frío.

—¿Hofferson? —preguntó Hiccup incrédulo y pensando seriamente en ir a dormir un rato. Tal vez no había descansado lo suficiente y estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Haddock. En privado. Éste no es el lugar apropiado para hablar. Los muggles pueden oírnos.

Y antes de que dijera algo, Astrid pasó con toda la confianza del mundo hacia la recepción, sacudiéndose la nieve de su abrigo y quitándose el gorro. Hiccup se quedó quieto por unos segundos, como procesando lo que estaba pasando. De ninguna manera Astrid Hofferson (aquella niña temible y gruñona de Gryffindor) había ido a visitarlo, a entrar en su lobby y muchos menos se sentaba en uno de los sillones azules.

No, de ninguna manera.

—¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como si fuera una visión, Haddock? —preguntó ella con impaciencia—. Soy real.

Sí, era ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hofferson?

—Como ya dije, vine a hablar contigo de un asunto de suma importancia, Haddock. He estado vigilándote desde que tuviste el altercado en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Vigilándome?

Hiccup acababa de confirmar los rumores sobre que Hofferson era una acosadora, pero no se creía lo suficientemente interesante para lograr captar su atención. Como sea, no es que le agradara la idea. Teniendo en cuenta sus cortantes roces anteriores, Hofferson era una de las personas que menos quería ver en este momento o hablar sobre lo que pasó esa noche.

—Espera —dijo Hiccup al pensarlo—. ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó? Se supone que sólo los afectados lo sabíamos.

—No eres al único que vigilaba, Haddock. DunBroch no es precisamente la más lista en cuanto a escoger lugares para hablar en voz alta, así que supe algunas cosas y me enteré que estabas en relación.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Por qué tendría que interesarme hablar contigo, Hofferson?

Astrid lo miró como si fuera un idiota y rezongó bajamente.

—Yo también lo vi, Haddock —dijo—. Un caballo negro y huesudo con los ojos amarillos y la crin negra.

Hiccup abrió los ojos con estupefacción y sintió la boca seca repentinamente. La noticia lo hizo sentarse en un sillón de enfrente y quedarse en silencio.

—¿E-Enserio? —no pudo evitar preguntar, no era un tema que cualquiera sacara a colación en una charla. Incluso se le había olvidado la sorpresa que sintió de ver a Hofferson fuera a su casa.

—Fue hace algunos meses, después de encontrarme con Overland y sus amigos en un paseo nocturno. Al principio pensé que era un thestral pero no concordaba con la definición de los libros, así que me puse a investigar por mi cuenta. No encontré nada y lo mejor que pude hacer fue seguir a escondidas a los _Quimera_, pero no hicieron nada más allá de lo normal.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Hofferson? Sé que es importante y todo, pero ¿por qué yo?

—Aunque odie admitirlo, eres inteligente y seguramente habrás encontrado una solución para esto antes que yo —mencionó ella con pretenciosa indignación. Una Hofferson no podía simplemente pedir un favor a un nacido muggle como Hiccup Haddock, pero no tenía más opciones.

Si bien Hiccup había estado sorprendido e intrigado por su visita, las palabras de Astrid sólo lograron un efecto contrario al que esperaba. Hiccup se levantó de su asiento con una expresión seria.

—Vete, Hofferson.

Astrid le miró como si le hubiese dicho una maldición, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Disculpa?

—He dicho que te vayas.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¡No me iré hasta tener respuestas!

—Búscalas por ti misma —planteó Hiccup, luego señaló la salida—. Vete ya o llamaré al guardia de recepción para que te saque.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo, Haddock!

—Cómo te atreves tú a venir a mi casa (¿de dónde demonios sacaste la dirección?) a pedirme que investigue por ti o que te solucione la vida. Estás loca, Hofferson. ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!

Astrid lo miró dolida.

—¡Pues ni quisiera serlo! ¡Basta con ver a Heather para saber que no serías un buen amigo, Haddock!

Fue el turno de Hiccup de hacer una expresión de dolor.

—¡Tú qué sabes, Hofferson! No pasó ni un mes para que Mérida, MK, Eve y Alicia dejaran de juntarse contigo porque eres insoportable.

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en el lobby.

Hiccup sintió que su mejilla ardía y seguramente le quedaría la marca por varios días. Miró hacia la chica, que mantenía la cabeza baja ocultando sus ojos azules debajo de su fleco.

—¡Piérdete, imbécil! —gritó Astrid con rabia y salió dando tumbos hacia la salida.

Hiccup se quedó ahí sobando su adolorida mejilla y pensando que nunca en su vida se haría amigo de Astrid Hofferson. Aunque por un lado lamentaba haber perdido la oportunidad de hacerse de una aliada, pensándolo bien no le convenía. Terminaría con mucha tensión al tratar con alguien como Hofferson.

Suspiró cansado.

La primera visita de una chica a su casa no había sido precisamente agradable. Le hubiera gustado que fuera Heather, algo así como una inesperada visita muy esperada. O tal vez Mérida, aunque Hiccup no entendía por qué deseaba tanto verla.

—Como sea —musitó sin ganas.

Decidió ir a la casa de Fishlegs para contarle lo sucedido, era su único contacto con el que podía hablar sobre el mundo mágico sin levantar sospechas. Caminó hacia el armario especial en la recepción, donde guardaba un poco de ropa para cuando salía apresurado. Tomó un abrigo color café y una bufanda guinda, estos también le quedaban grandes.

—¿Saldrá a casa del señor Ingerman, señor Haddock? —le preguntó el portero cuando lo vio salir.

—Sí, Bear —contestó él—. Si mi padre pregunta por mí, ya sabes qué decir.

El robusto hombre asintió.

Hiccup salió recibiendo el frío de golpe, sabía que su ropa no sería suficiente para abrigar su cuerpo del invierno, pero era una de las tantas desventajas de ser tan delgado como un hueso. Como fuera, igual tenía que hablar con Fishlegs a como diera lugar. Había sacado algo interesante con lo relatado por Astrid, y era que el caballo solía aparecerse cuando ciertas personas estaban cerca.

Sí, sonaba descabellado, y nada mejor que platicarlo con Fishlegs para salir de dudas.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy no era el vestigio de persona que los periódicos solían poner en primera plana. Era alto, atractivo y estoico, pero a la vez flexible y sereno. Heather no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo conoció, incluso Mérida había estado un poco cohibida. Había llegado durante el atardecer, cuando estaban jugando con la nieve en el inmenso jardín. Ataviado con un traje negro y camisa gris, además de un abrigo de la misma tonalidad, Draco resaltaba como ningún otro. Su cabello platinado corto y bien peinado, y su faz carente de cualquier repudio o mueca. Definitivamente, con los años había madurado a un buen hombre.<p>

Ruffnut y Tuffnut lo recibieron con un saludo informal, mientras que Scorpius lo abrazó fuertemente. Draco se mostró cariñoso con sus hijos, sin importarle romper el porte frente a los invitados, a los que saludó uno por uno dándoles la mano.

—Espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable —dijo Lord Malfoy—. Si me disculpan, enviaré mensajes a sus familias para hacerles saber que llegaron bien.

—Ya lo hice yo, Draco —interrumpió Astoria dándole la bienvenida con un beso en la mejilla—. Estábamos a punto de ir merendar.

Eugene Fitzherbert quedó encantado con Draco. Lo veía con sinceras admiración y curiosidad, era como si hubiera encontrado su objetivo a seguir, como el epítome del éxito y la fortuna.

—Quiero ser como él cuando crezca —dijo Eugene a Jack—. Es un Lord e Inefable, además su esposa es hermosa y sus hijos me caen bien.

—Si sigues alabándolo, pensaré que te gusta, hermano —bromeó Overland—. No me imaginaba que Malfoy sería así. En los periódicos sale como un tío amargado y gruñón.

—Hay que dejar de creer lo que dicen los diarios, Jackie —dijo con tintinear y Jack le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro—. Oh, sólo bromeaba.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en la sala, disfrutando de la merienda de bocadillos deliciosos y té caliente, contando sus aventuras al señor y la señora Malfoy, quienes parecían satisfechos con todo ello.

—¡Hubieras visto su cara, Draco! —dijo Tuffnut llenó de emoción—. ¡Casi vomita! Desafortunadamente, Ruff tiene mucha resistencia, así que no lo hizo.

—Te he dicho que no le des más Pastillas Vomitivas a Ruffnut —dijo Malfoy sin mucha severidad, sólo como recordatorio—. Dale Filtros de Dientes de Morsa Instantáneos, son más fáciles de digerir y no la enfermaran del estómago.

—¡Anotado!

Era raro ver a los gemelos Thorston en un ambiente tan familiar, sobre todo porque los Malfoy mostraban abiertamente el afecto que sentían por ellos. Del pequeño Scorpius lo esperaban, se notaba que adoraba a sus hermanos y viceversa, pero fue una sorpresa ver al siempre serio Draco Malfoy (Jack, Heather, Eugene, Mérida, Tomás y Alicia lo conocían bien por pertenecer a familias pura sangre) sonriendo con calidez estando con su esposa y sus hijos.

—¡Ey, ésa era mi galleta, Knuckles! —chilló Mérida tratando de quitársela.

—Como dice el dicho muggle: _Camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente_, Firefly —sonrió Snotlout poniendo la galleta en sus labios sin comerla.

—¡Te vas a enterar, tarado! ¡Dame mi galleta!

Comenzó a perseguir a Snotlout por toda la sala, tirando algunas cosas en el camino. Eve y Alicia pidieron disculpas a los Malfoy, pero ellos desestimaron la afrenta. A fin de cuentas, podían repararlo con magia.

La carrera terminó cuando Snotlout no se fijó y tropezó con Courtney derramando el té en la falda de su vestido. Courtney se unió entonces a la persecusión, y ambas corrían tras un asustado Snotlout.

—¿En serio no les molesta esto? —les preguntó Alicia cuando Courtney no midió bien y tiró un jarrón que se veía antiguo y carísimo..

—Para nada. Hace mucho que nadie viene de visita, así que está bien que hagan ruido. Diviértanse, no lo prohíbo. Me alegra que Ruff y Tuff tengan tan buenos amigos como ustedes.

—No tiene qué agradecernos, Draco —dijo Jack comiendo su segunda rebanada de pastel—. Thor y Quill son geniales y muy divertidos. Claro, su sentido del humor es… especial, pero hemos sabido sobrellevarlo bien.

—Eres muy sincero, Jackson. Sin duda, ellos están en buenas manos.

—Draco tiene razón —añadió Astoria Malfoy—. Me han contado que salvaste a mi hija de caer durante un partido de quidditch. Tienes nuestro más sincero agradecimiento, Jackson.

Jacks se volvió a ruborizar y ocultó su bochorno tomando té.

—Además —agregó Eugene salvando a su amigo de nuevo—, ellos nos han salvado de muchas más. Nuestras aventuras no durarían sin ellos dos.

—Sí, su sentido auditivo es algo único —admitió Draco, sonriendo con orgullo.

—¡Oye, Draco! —lo llamó Tuffnut, se asomaba junto con Tomás y MK por la orilla de la entrada—. ¿Podemos comer lo que quedó del pay de cereza que nos envió Cissy?

Draco asintió, y los niños corrieron hacia la cocina. Se oyeron el eco de las risas y los pies yendo a toda velocidad.

—¿Por qué los llaman por sus nombres? —les preguntó Mavis, dejando de comer sus bombones con gusarabajos bañados en chocolate—. Es decir, no es que sea malo, pero bueno, ustedes son sus padres.

Draco y Astoria compartieron una mirada de mutuo entendimiento, entonces la mujer asintió. Por suerte, Ruffnut había ido al baño en ese momento.

—Cuando los adoptamos, pensamos que estarían felices por el hecho, pero no fue así —comenzó a explicar—. Cuando los trajimos a vivir aquí no querían quedarse y hacían travesuras para que perdiéramos la paciencia y los echáramos. Fue un camino difícil, una lucha mutua entre nosotros y ellos, pero poco a poco fuimos ganando su confianza y de repente empezaron a hablarnos por nuestros nombres… creo que eso fue cuando supieron que nacería Scorpius.

—Desde ese entonces, estamos haciendo el esfuerzo porque nos llamen _papá_ y _mamá_ —agregó Astoria esbozando una sonrisa débil y triste—, pero parece que nos tomara más tiempo de lo previsto.

—Ya veo —dijo Mavis comprendiendo su mortificación—. Esperan que algún día los llamen así.

—Es uno de nuestros más grandes deseos —respondió Astoria con sinceridad—. Somos sus padres, después de todo.

Los Quimera no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la contestación, sin embargo, con ello nació una duda especial en Eugene Fitzherbert, que quería preguntarla, pero Ruffnut y Tuffnut volvieron así que se abstuvo de hacerlo. Lo mejor sería esperar un momento, además tenían otras cosas por atender todavía.

* * *

><p>A pesar de sus planes originales, los Quimera se olvidaron del asunto del Caballo Esquelético en su estancia en la Mansión Malfoy. Se la habían pasado jugando asustando a los elfos domésticos hasta más no poder.<p>

Vivir ahí era divertido y enervante. Ninguno había sufrido pesadillas nocturnas y sus ojeras habían desaparecido casi por completo. La mansión se llenaba con el eco de risas, pasos apresurados y objetos rotos cada día, y los Malfoy mostraban a diario esa faceta que nadie en el mundo mágico les conocía.

Pese a divertirse un montón, para Jackson Overland las noches de insomnio seguían. No con tanta intensidad como en Hogwarts, pero durante sus sueños la voz que siempre le llamaba seguía insistiendo en que volviera al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Estás seguro que no debemos decirles a los Malfoy, Jack? —le preguntó Eugene una vez cuando los gemidos amortiguados de Jack lo habían despertado también.

—Tranquilo, hermano, no he hecho nada de cosas de sonámbulo así que no es grave

—Creo que debimos haber hecho la reunión desde que llegamos —dijo Eugene meditativo—. Nos la hemos pasado echando desmadre y no hemos avanzado nada en lo que nos interesa.

—Tienes razón, nos dejamos llevar —Jack suspiró—. Después de Navidad nos reuniremos. Tampoco es justo que hayamos hecho que Draco y Astoria investigaran y nosotros no hayamos hecho nada como prometimos.

—Hablaremos con los otros cuando despierten, entonces. Por lo mientras, será mejor dormir un rato.

—Sí.

* * *

><p>La cena de Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy fue esplendorosa. Draco y Astoria habrían querido invitar a las familias de cada miembro de Quimera, pero las restricciones del Ministerio de Magia los dejaron limitados, pues, según su excusa, ya había sido suficiente dejar que los niños los visitaran. Eso no les importó a los chicos y a las chicas, de hecho, les divertía celebrar su primera Navidad como Quimeras.<p>

—¡Por las aventuras!

Hicieron su primer brindis, con copas llenas de jugo de naranja. Cada uno iba vestido para la ocasión, pese a que Tuffnut tuvo que prestarle ropa de gala a Snotlout, y Ruffnut a Eve y a MK, porque ellos no tenían debido a sus orígenes muggles (los muggles no celebraban la Navidad con fina ropa de gala).

—Así hasta pareces humano, Knuckles —mencionó Tomás con una sonrisa ladeada.

Snotlout se acomodó el ajustado nudo de la corbata.

—Cállate, Tom.

A pesar de lo limitado de la convivencia llegaron visitas que sorprendieron a todos. Primero, Theodore Nott, aquel fiscal mágico que se encargaba de resolver los casos pendientes y sin solución del Ministerio de Magia. Alto, cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, era como una estoica figura griega, además era un erudito nato y rápidamente Guy y Heather se enfrascaron en una plática con él.

—No creí que los niños de once años hubieran leído a Webster —dijo Nott—. Admito que el punto de vista donde lo manejas es inmaduro, pero tienes ciertos puntos, Domani.

—Gracias, señor Nott —Guy estaba sonrojado—. Webster es uno de mis favoritos, a pesar de ser un maníaco.

Nott rió ante el comentario, preguntándose qué diría Hermione Granger con las palabras de Guy. Hermione adoraba los textos de Limberty Webster, historiadora mágica.

Cuando llegó Pansy Parkinson la fiesta aumentó. Mucho más cuando presentó a su progenie. Eran unos gemelos, un niño y una niña. Ambos como los ojos cerúleos de su madre y el cabello oscuro (el de él estaba despeinado y el de ella estaba liso atado en una preciosa trenza).

—Ellos son James y Rinoa Parkinson —los presentó formalmente. Sus hijos eran dos años más grandes que Scorpius, y fueron a jugar con el pequeño en cuanto Pansy terminó de presentarlos.

—No sabía que tenía hijos, profesora Parkinson —boqueó Alicia asombrada.

—Llámame Pansy, Alistair, por lo menos aquí tienes que hacerlo. Y sí, no es que comparta mucho mi vida privada, pero mis hijos son mi adoración.

—Están tan guapos como la madre —admiró Snotlout con una sonrisa coqueta—. Si me permite el halago, por supuesto.

Pansy rió elegantemente.

—Eso no hará que cambie tu calificación, Jorgenson, pero gracias por el cumplido.

También habían llegado Gregory Goyle y su hijo Eric, además de Tracey Davis y Millicent Bullstrode. Además de Narcisa Malfoy, quien comenzó una charla interesante con Courtney Babcock y Mérida DunBroch. Lucius no fue debido a sus restricciones legales, pues todavía estaba en período de prueba por el Ministerio de Magia.

La cena se celebró puntual y fueron participes de un gran festín de delicias y exquisiteces de gran calidad. Luego pasaron un cálido momento charlando en la sala, compartiendo anécdotas de escuela y chistes para la ocasión.

—Como cuando a Draco lo convirtieron en hurón —rió Pansy con algo de alcohol en las venas—. Se veía tan mono así.

Draco emitió una sonrisa vengativa.

—O como cuando te decían _Nariz de perro_, Parkinson.

Pansy frunció su nariz y resopló con irritación.

—Eso no me ofende ya, Malfoy.

—Igual tú nariz no ha cambiado —agregó él.

Pansy los fulminó con la mirada. Para los Quimera fue extraño, pero a la vez confortable conocer mucho más a su profesora. Definitivamente la Navidad en casa de los Malfoy era la mejor.

Cuando la fiesta terminó (aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana), se retiraron a dormir. Esa noche, Jack durmió profundamente debido a todo el cansancio acumulado durante la fiesta. En su mundo de ensueño escuchaba aquella voz más clara y más fuerte, llamándole, guiándole.

Jack caminó hacia ella, sin preguntarse si en su visión estaba en Hogwarts y se dirigía hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Caminaba lento, de forma pesada, trastabillando.

«_Ven. Ve a mí. Libérame»._

Jack no sabía a quién le pertenecía, pero no le importaba. Tenía que ir y averiguarlo. _Debía_ liberarlo.

—¡Jack! —fue el grito de Ruffnut Thorston quien lo despertó.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo frente a la carretera que colindaba con la Mansión de los Malfoy. Por fortuna, ningún auto pasaba a esas horas y Jack no había sufrido ningún contratiempo u accidente. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? La única pista que vio fue el camino de escarcha que sus pies habían dejado.

—¿Qué nargles te pasa, Frost? —preguntó llegando frente a él. Iba vestida sólo con la piyama color azul y las trenzas malhechas. Se veía furiosa y alterada—. ¡Nos pegaste un susto de muerte cuando Rider dijo que no estabas! Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados. ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Me despertaste de un sueño donde ganaba la Copa Mundial de Quidditch! ¡De Quidditch, Frost!

—¿Eh, Thor?...

Ella lo miró contrariada, buscando algún rastro de golpe o contusión, porque de otra forma no entendía la mirada estúpida de Jack en ese momento.

—Claro que soy yo, ¿a quién más esperabas? ¡Merlín, debiste golpearte la cabeza muy duro! Por fortuna, encontré tu rastro de _migas_, o habrías llegado a la carretera estatal.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Seguimos en Sta. Catherine, todo este terreno le pertenece a Draco —dijo sacando su galeón y escribiendo la localización para informar a todos—. Listo, les informé a los demás. Iremos a su encuentro a unos metros de aquí. Cien metros, creo.

Ruffnut avanzó sin esperar su afirmación. Jack se quedó quieto un rato, todavía ido y volviendo la cabeza hacia donde el eco de la voz parecía seguir sonando.

«_Ven, Jackson»._

—¡Oye, Frost! —de nuevo el grito de Ruffnut lo trajo a la realidad. Ella estaba dos metros delante y lo miraba con impaciente expectativa—. ¿Vienes? Mis pies se están congelando por si no lo habías notado.

No lo había hecho, y el comentario hizo que mirara a sus pies para ver que no traía zapatos.

—Yo… perdón…

—Descuida, son cosas que pasan.

—Pero…

—No es como si nunca antes hubiera estado descalza, de todos modos.

Jack sonrió muy a su pesar y avanzó hacia Ruffnut, caminando junto con ella.

—Merlín, Thor, cualquier otra chica me hubiera golpeado.

—No te equivoques, chico, quiero hacerlo —dijo ella sorbiendo de frío y cubriendo sus brazos—. Pero será cuando sienta de nuevo mis músculos, así que sólo espera por la paliza de tu vida.

Jack sonrió de nuevo. Típico de Ruffnut. Tal vez no podía hacer mucho por su frío, pero Jack seguía llevando la bufanda favorita, ésa que se había comprado cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Se la había puesto para la fiesta, para no desentonar tanto con las personas que sí necesitaban de prendas abrigadoras cuando para él no era así. Se la quitó y la colocó en el cuello de Ruffnut.

Ella respingó sorprendida y quiso quitársela, haciendo ver que no la necesitaba, pero Jackson insistió.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Estaré bien en cuanto vuelva a la mansión.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—No siento el frío —dijo simplemente—. Además, así conseguirás que tus brazos se desentuman y podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras.

—Qué masoquista eres, Frost.

—No tanto como tú, chica sin zapatos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Eso es todo por el momento, prometo adelantar la trama en pro de traer mejores escenas y porque es necesario (descuiden, no haré nada aventado, sólo cortaré algunas escenas, por ejemplo, una donde Courtney y Astrid se pelean a lo muggle). Por lo demás contestaré a los comentarios. Por cierto, Berkshire sí existe XD. Es un condado que queda en el Sudoeste de Londres, así como Nailey Cottages es una granja rural, me parece que por el norte. Otra cosa, Astrid encontró la residencia de Hiccup porque pidió a una sirvienta que lo siguiera a escondidas y luego le avisara donde estaba.

**Marie Sara W:** Descuida, sé que la escuela puede quitar mucho tiempo, incluso para poder disfrutar de las actualizaciones (suele pasarme seguido). Amo escribir a Jack y a Eugene juntos (en el sentido amistoso en este caso), por hacen buena química, no tengo que poner de mi parte porque ellos solos se encargan de hacerlo.

De entre todos los que sufren las pesadillas, tienes razón al decir que Rapunzel sufre más, pues su pasado es uno de los más oscuros de todos (y eso que falta el de Hiccup, Mérida y Jack, y el de los Thorston, eh). Johnny es un apoyo "carismático y tedioso", porque a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, algunas veces la caga por abrir la boca demás.

Jack y sus sueños, sí, de hecho, de ahí parte gran parte de lo que acontecerá después.

Sé que te gusta el Mericcup, por eso pongo esos momentos, aunque aún no decido las parejas. Hiccup me salió muy prejuicioso consigo mismo, pero vamos, cuando suba su historia personal se verán las condiciones en las que vivió. Quizás se convierta en un Quimera, quizás no…

Me encanta los Slytherin porque puedes explotarlos, ponerlos buenos, ponerlos malos, ponerlos neutrales. Es dinámico manejarlos, además de darle una perspectiva nueva porque siempre ponen a Harry y compañía como los protectores de The Big Four en AU.

Astrid tendrá un amigo, aunque será alguien completamente inesperado y a su tiempo, mientras que sufra un poco, pues la necesito aislada y amargada, para que se vea el consecutivo cambio.

La historia irá año por año, pero descuida, ya planee bien los capítulos y como estoy en vacaciones probablemente adelante el primer año mucho, y en el segundo sean sólo unos cuántos capítulos, para que en tercer año empiece el shipeo extremo xD.

**Yowane Haku:** Sí, Ruffnut es una _vale madres_, mientras pueda seguir caminando no le importa un golpe en la cabeza xD. Tuff sí se preocupa por ella, pero no quiere mostrarlo abiertamente, qué menso.

Aquí mi Hiccup de 11 años es infantil y demasiado impulsivo, por eso pelea y se contradice, además de que tiene mucho miedo de perder a Heather (igual ya la perdió xD).

¡Sí, son hijos adoptivos de los Malfoy! Eso tiene mucho que ver con que Pansy sea su madrina y Theo su padrino. Los Malfoy no querían relacionarlos con más familias por temor a que sus _enemigos_ los dañaran, pues no quedaron bien parados con eso de la guerra.

Hay un shipeo oculto con Pansy, espero que lo hayas notado.

Hiccup ganó porque se lo merecía xD, le estaba yendo mal al pobre.

En la carta de Ruffnut venía algo escrito en relación a su amistad con Courtney y sobre su accidente en el partido de quidditch pasado.

Mérida y Jack hacen buena interacción, al igual que Ruffnut con él :D.

Pronto habrán las menciones necesarias de las parejas, pero primero quiero plantear el problema. Qué bien que te haya gustado ParaNorman, es uno de las películas más graciosas que he visto.

**Sin más que agregar, me despido. Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo.**

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	8. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). __Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic). Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck it Ralph!)_

**¡Hola a todos!** Así es, terminé otro capítulo de este fic. Sé que algunos esperan más acción shiping (es decir, que se comienza a dar el coqueteo bonito y todo), así que he decidido saltarme un año de los eventos mis trama original. Es decir, en cuanto terminé este fic (que ya va acabar muy pronto), seguiría el tercer año de los chicos, y esperen una buena sorpresa porque en esa entrega incluiré una película más y cambiaré un poco las cosas, y haré más ships impensables x).

También, planeó incluir ship yaoi y yuri. ¿Por qué? Porque me cansé del heteropatriarcado en los fics. En serio, ¿ningún personaje homosexual? No que vaya a convertir esto en una orgía de un capítulo a otro, pero incluiré por lo menos a un gay y a una lesbiana. Simplemente porque no vivimos en el siglo pasado. Descuiden, podrán seguir pidiendo hetero y yo se los daré, este cambio, como mencioné, no lo haré de la noche a la mañana.

Es todo por el momento, y apreció los nuevos comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Siete**

**Pesadillas**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_P__odría decirte mil pretextos por mi mal comportamiento pero he decidido decirte solamente una palabra: perdóname__"._

—Anónimo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Para su grata sorpresa, los señores Malfoy no interrogaron a Jack cuando regresaron a la Mansión. Después de curar los pies de Ruffnut, permitieron que descansaran, aunque dejaron en claro que tendrían una plática con él al día siguiente. Jack no se opuso, era consciente de que se había puesto en peligro, y también a los demás, así que si los Malfoy querían hablar con él, accedería.<p>

El resto de la noche, Jack durmió profundamente, sin pesadillas y sin oír aquella voz, en su lugar, tuvo un sueño relajante en que el que una sonrisa conocida y ojos azules, lo acompañaban.

A la mañana siguiente, después de abrir los regalos y tener un desayuno agradable, Jack anunció que la junta se celebraría en la tarde, después de hablar con los Malfoy.

—Iremos a jugar quidditch un rato —dijo Eugene—. Te veremos allá en cuanto termines. Suerte, hermano, la necesitaras con tus suegros.

Jack entrecerró los ojos con reproche.

—Estaba bromeando, Jackie—. No te pongas así.

—Como sea —suspiró Jack—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Jack se dirigió hacia la oficina de Draco, antes de entrar tomó un gran respiro. Estaba muy nervioso. Cuando entró se topó con una habitación de tonalidades verdes, muebles finos y cortinas color marfil, apenas era alumbrada por dos lámparas que prodigaban suficiente luz para que no se viera tétrico. Se detuvo al ver al señor Malfoy sentado y con los dos recargados en su escritorio, tenía una mirada muy seria.

Tragó con nerviosismo, pensando que lucía verdaderamente atemorizante. Comprendía ahora porque era un _Inefable_.

—Siéntate, Jackson —invitó Draco señalando la silla de piel café frente a él. Astoria estaba sentada a su derecha, fungiendo, quizás, como su abogada.

Jack lo hizo en automático, demasiado cohibido como para desobedecer. Por primera vez, temía a las reprimendas, lo cual era extraño, ya que ni con McGonagall había sido así. En esta ocasión, estaba frente a Draco Malfoy, aquel hombre cuya hija se había lastimado los pies por buscarlo. Aunque lo negara con toda su alma, sonaba como una reunión con su suegro celoso.

—Antes de comenzar, quiero dejar en claro que no te estoy culpando —dijo Draco—. No sabíamos acerca de tu sonambulismo, por lo que te pedimos una sincera disculpa.

La mandíbula de Jack cayó de golpe. ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¡Pero sí había sido él quien no les contó sobre eso! Fue por su culpa que todos los Quimera tuvieron un susto de muerte cuando se enteraron de su escapada nocturna.

—E-Esperen, ¿qué? —no podía creerlo, por lo general, estaría escuchando una perorata sobre su falta de responsabilidad.

—Nuestra prioridad es ver que estuvieran seguros en su estancia aquí —comenzó Astoria, usando ese tono amable que derretía a Jack. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron con sincera preocupación, y Jack se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—No… No tienen por qué disculparse —dijo Jack muy aturdido, sin saber exactamente qué decir—. Fui yo quien no les dijo nada sobre esto. Por mi culpa, todos… no era mi intención, es que yo…

¡Por Merlín! Era muy difícil sincerarse, teniendo en cuenta que sólo con Eugene había hablado sobre esto. Se sentía muy mal no poder corresponder la preocupación de los Malfoy.

—Jackson —la voz de Draco logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Jack entendió por fin qué era lo que Eugene Fitzherbert tanto admiraba—. No tienes por qué _soltar_ todo, si no lo deseas. Esto no es un interrogatorio, y nadie se enterará si lo pides, ni siquiera los Rosier.

Jack se quedó sin aliento, demasiado confundido como para articular palabra. Astoria tuvo la consideración de proseguir, para evitar que quedara como un tonto.

—Cualquier cosa que te preocupe, puedes decirla, Jackson —de nuevo, sus ojos verdes lo conmovieron. No había imaginado que una mujer adulta fuese tan guapa.

Overland asintió, ruborizado enormemente. Qué bueno que Snotlout y Tuffnut no estaban ahí, o no lo dejarían en paz por el resto de su vida.

—Yo… no sé cómo decirlo. No sé si es correcto o no, o si sólo me estoy volviendo loco…

Jack sintió que su pecho se apretaba, como si revelar su secreto fuese similar a revelar un crimen.

—Escucho voces, más bien, una voz. Me llama en ocasiones, en otras sólo es un susurro molesto. Siempre —hizo una pausa para tragar profundo— me pide que vaya al Bosque Prohibido y que lo _libere_.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y su estómago se contrajo. Realmente, decirlo no lo había hecho sentir mejor, mucho menos cuando el silencio de los Malfoy no aseguró nada bueno. El silencio nunca era nada bueno.

Draco lucía pensativo. Tenía ese gesto austero de meditación que denotaba lo rápido que su mente trabajaba, incluso Astoria estaba así, aunque sus gráciles rasgos no se veían afectados por eso. Pensaban sobre lo que Jackson les había dicho, y una pieza valiosa de información cayó perfectamente en el rompecabezas que habían estado armando. Después de todo, ellos también habían investigado acerca de los extraños sucesos que ocurrían en Hogwarts durante los últimos meses.

—Incluso en el mundo de la magia, no es bueno escuchar voces —inició Draco, ganando una mirada temerosa de Jackson—. Lo que sucede no es algo normal, tanto para ti como para todos los que están en Hogwarts.

—Lo sé. Desde que fundamos Quimera, nos hemos estado encargando de eso. Por nuestra cuenta.

Draco asintió como para decirle que lo sabía.

—Lamentablemente, no podemos ayudarlos más que para reunir información —dijo suspirando levemente. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su cómoda silla, luciendo singularmente afligido—. Reglas del Ministerio de Magia. El Wizengamot sigue con sus sospechas sobre mi caso, y hacer algo más demeritaría una investigación a fondo.

Jackson se quedó en silencio. Ahora lo comprendía mejor. Los Malfoy temían que un error supusiera la pérdida de la custodia de los Thorston, o algo peor, que les quitaran al pequeño Scorpius también. Los habían ayudado mucho hasta ahora, y Jack no les pediría algo que los perjudicara.

—Descuiden —esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Nosotros nos encargaremos. No será fácil, y puede que esté siendo demasiado ingenuo para medir bien el riesgo, pero descifraremos el misterio. Se los aseguro.

—Grandes palabras para un niño —dijo Draco—. ¿Y qué pasará si es algo sumamente peligroso? No dejaré que Ruff y Tuff tomen ese riesgo, Jackson.

—No lo harán, Draco. Sólo estamos investigando, en cuanto encontremos al culpable, acudiremos a McGonagall o a quien quiera escucharnos para informarlo.

Draco lo meditó un instante, estudiando cada gesto del pequeño frente a él. No dudaba que Jackson Overland era el líder de Quimera, por mucho que insistiera en que no había algo como tal en su grupo; los demás lo seguían sin oponerse, cautivados por su encanto y vivacidad natural. Jackson era muy joven y entusiasta como para saber bien lo que pasaba, pero era necesario que lo aprendiera.

—Promete algo, Jackson —pronunció Draco—. No te dejes llevar por tus emociones.

Jackson lo miró con inquisitiva perplejidad.

—Sé que no lo piensas así, pero tú eres su líder —sostuvo el señor Malfoy, ignorando que iba a replicar, siguió con vehemencia—. Te seguirán, y no podremos detenerlos. Han demostrado que no existe poder alguno que los separe, y eso es algo que me hace estar orgulloso.

—No sé qué decir, Draco. Nunca me he visto como su líder. Si tuviera que decirlo, todos lo somos.

Astoria colocó una de sus manos suaves sobre la de Jack. Él sintió su pulso acelerarse.

—Por favor, Jackson, no sabemos bien lo que sucederá y queremos saber si estás dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias. Creeremos tu palabra sobre que acudirás a alguien mayor cuando sea el momento, y tú nos prometerás que… que los mantendrás a salvo.

Verla así, tan preocupada hizo que su corazón se apretujara más.

—Entiendo que no tenemos derecho a pedirte algo, Jackson —comentó el señor Malfoy, guardando mejor su preocupación.

—De hecho, sí lo tienen —replicó de inmediato—. Han estado reuniendo toda esa información, y nos recibieron en su mansión a pesar de las restricciones que tienen… Se los prometo, los mantendré a salvo, no sólo por ser una promesa, sino porque son mis amigos.

Astoria le sonrió con calidez. Conmovida por sus palabras, envolvió con sus brazos la cabeza del muchacho y lo estrechó con fuerza. Draco también sonrió, pero fue más reservado.

—Gracias, Jackson —musitó Astoria.

Jackson estaba perdido, aspirando el aroma suave de Astoria.

—D-De nada —apenas pudo contestar.

Astoria lo soltó luego de un rato, ruborizada ligeramente por haber perdido la compostura y se acomodó ligeramente el castaño cabello.

—Será mejor que vayas a jugar con los demás —se apresuró a decir, tomándolo del hombro—. Creo que ha sido suficiente de esta parafernalia de interrogatorio, mereces toda la diversión que puedas obtener del resto de las vacaciones.

—Sí, gracias —dijo, todavía atontado, caminando hacia la salida—. Bueno, me voy. Eh… yo, este, sí, nos vemos luego.

Salió sin decir más, pensando que prefería mil veces una plática con McGonagall, que una con los Malfoy de nuevo. Eran tan excéntricos, que no sabía que esperar de ellos.

Ahora comprendía de donde los Thorston habían sacado esa particular habilidad para sorprenderlo.

* * *

><p>Hiccup había dado con una pista interesante ese 25 de diciembre del 2011.<p>

Ese día, estaba de un humor bastante relajado, incluso podía decir que feliz. La razón era la pequeña cajita forrada de azul y verde que había recibido como regalo de navidad. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con una grata sorpresa. Se trataba de una pulsera con un dije de color verde —similar al de sus ojos—, en forma de un dragón; el objeto estaba muy bien elaborado y lleno de detalles. Hiccup quedó encantado. Jamás antes había recibido algo parecido.

Usualmente, Stoick le regalaba libros sobre economía y finanzas, arquitectura e ingeniería, lo que fuese para prepararlo en el negocio familiar. Gobber, por otra parte, le daba dulces. No eran malos regalos, pero Hiccup siempre había deseado algo diferente. Sobre todo, porque no festejaba esas fechas en plenitud. Stoick no lo permitía desde hace quien sabe cuántos años, y la vez que Hiccup le preguntó a Gobber, éste le respondió que desde la muerte de su madre.

Esas fechas también traían nostalgia a Hiccup. Mucha nostalgia.

Ahora que lo recibía, podía disfrutarlo. Estaba seguro que venía de parte de Heather y Guy, ambos sabían lo mucho que le gustaban los dragones. De Fishlegs recibió el nuevo tomo de "Aventuras Mágicas" de Luna Scarmander, de Gobber un libro del que no quería recordar el título (y que no tiró por mero respeto), su padre no le regalaría nada, así que la única opción para esa cajita eran sus dos amigos restantes.

Hiccup pensó que lo olvidarían, pero no fue así y se prometió hablar con ellos cuando regresaran a Hogwarts.

Actualmente, estaba con Fishlegs en la biblioteca. Ocuparon una de las computadoras del área privada, con algunos libros enormes abiertos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Hiccup? —preguntó Fishlegs mirándolo de reojo—. Sabes que mamá revisa el historial de búsqueda de cada computadora, y se preguntará por qué su hijo estuvo buscando sobre Oscurantismo.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario. Podemos decirle que se trata de una duda sobre Hogwarts, algo con aquella época donde asesinaron a muchas _brujas_.

—No me gusta mentirle a mamá…

—A mí tampoco —Hiccup bajó la mirada—, aun así, tenemos que hacerlo. Ya casi acaban las vacaciones y no hemos avanzado.

—Por eso te pregunté que si estabas seguro —arguyó Ingerman.

—¡Qué sí lo estoy! —masculló Hiccup, luego bajó el volumen de su voz. Tomó un libro abierto por la mitad y le mostró la imagen a su amigo. Era un jinete sobre un caballo similar al que le había atacado—. ¿Lo ves? ¡Es igual al que vi en el Bosque!

—No podría responderte, Hiccup, yo no estuve ahí.

—Como sea, es la mejor pista que tenemos —Hiccup volvió su atención a la computadora y comenzó a teclear con rapidez—. Sabremos qué enfrentamos cuando volvamos.

—¿No deberíamos dejarle esto a los profesores? Ya sabes, investigar y luego pasarles el dato.

Hiccup lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mordaz—. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Ah, claro, se me olvidó que la vez que le dijimos al profesor Slughorn, pensó que estábamos locos y que necesitábamos descansar. Por favor, Fishlegs, los profesores creen que los solucionarán, pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

Regresó su atención al monitor, donde se leían las entradas de múltiples páginas. Fishlegs no volvió a quejarse sobre eso, Hiccup tenía razón. Lo que más le sorprendía del asunto, era la inutilidad del profesorado. Al final, no habían llegado a nada, pese haber traído a varios expertos. Quizás, Fishlegs les dio el beneficio de la duda, el problema se mantenía en que sólo los estudiantes eran los perjudicados.

—¡Lo encontré! —vitoreó Hiccup. Dio clic sobre el link que daba acceso a una entrada de color oscuro, con algunos diseños en rojo y otros en amarillo.

Se leía en la portada "Criaturas Viles del Inframundo", y pintaba para el lado gótico. Hiccup nunca visitaba páginas así, muchas eran pura basura de gente que no sabía nada del tema. Eligió ésa porque hablaba de la imagen del libro.

—"El Coco" —leyó Fishlegs, no sin cierto tono dudoso—. "La Historia del Mito revelada al fin". En verdad, no te ofendas, ¿vamos a estudiar esto?

—Sí —respondió Hiccup con una gran sonrisa—. No me iré de aquí hasta sacar toda la información necesaria.

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes—. No me gusta perder el tiempo, así que apuremos. Hoy mamá preparó buñuelos con miel para la cena.

—Suena delicioso.

—Puedes venir, ya sabes, mamá es feliz cuando cenas con nosotros.

—Me gustaría, pero estaré en la reunión anual de la empresa Haddock —respondió Hiccup.

Para Fishlegs no le pasó desapercibido la expresión relajada que mantenía a pesar de ese hecho.

Fishlegs sabía muy bien que a Hiccup no le entusiasmaba nada asistir a esas juntas, en las que solo se hablaban de negocios y se conocía gente opulenta. Así que se preguntó por qué estaba tan alegre. Hiccup no le había contado nada, por lo cual indagaría después.

Regresó su atención a la computadora, leyendo con rapidez la información. Se refería al "Coco" o Pitch Black, como el espíritu oscuro que asustaba a los niños, no obstante, el artículo era más oscuro de lo que Fishlegs creyó, ya que relata el origen de Pitch casi al inicio de la humanidad, y como había estado a punto de ganar.

—Este tipo es algo serio —dedujo Fishlegs—. Es decir, que horribles cosas ha hecho. No pensé que estuviera relacionado con muchos incidentes.

Pitch Black influyó en Napoleón Bonaparte para que iniciara sus intereses bélicos.

—Esa fecha coincide con la Guerra de los Panes Franceses —dijo Hiccup, recordando sus lecturas de historia mágica—. Más que interesarse por los muggles, Pitch Black busca deshacerse de los magos.

—¿Por qué? Técnicamente él también usa magia, ¿no es así? Influir miedo en las personas podría ser una especie de magia antigua.

—No leímos nada similar en Hogwarts —Hiccup se arrepentía de no haber robado más tomos de la sección prohibida. Lo habían hecho algunas veces con resultados funestos, pues de algunos libros habían salido blasfemias—. Tendremos mucho que revisar cuando regresemos.

Fishlegs tragó grueso.

—¿Estás consciente de lo peligroso que es? No creo que a este tipo o espíritu le guste lo que hacemos.

—Aún no sabemos si esto es cierto, Fishlegs —comentó Hiccup—. Como sea, no nos pondremos en peligro. Si queremos que los profesores nos crean, debemos reunir evidencia.

—Si tú lo dices —aunque en realidad, Fishlegs tenía el presentimiento de que no iban a salir ilesos.

* * *

><p>La reunión entre los Quimera había comenzado bien. Se juntaron en el atrio de la mansión después de jugar, y Jack lo había acondicionado para que el frío no los molestara. Estaban sentados en la enorme mesa redonda de piedra, mientras se esparcían las hojas con la investigación.<p>

El bonche de información que los Malfoy y Theodore Nott habían colectado era inmenso. Tomás, Alicia y Courtney tuvieron muchos problemas para desgajarlo, por suerte, Mavis y Guy se ocuparon de ello de una forma más eficiente.

—Lees muy rápido, Zing —dijo Guy con apreciación.

Mavis había terminado de leer las 150 páginas en cuestión de minutos. Guy estaba honestamente sorprendido.

—¿Y bien? —aventuró a preguntar Mérida. Estaba impaciente por saber qué era lo que rondaba en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Con calma, Firefly, que no es una tarea de última hora —bromeó Eugene, aunque se notaba tan impaciente como ella.

—Esto sólo arroja a una dirección —comenzó Guy cuando terminó de leer—. Pesadillas.

Snotlout resopló por la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Eso ya nos quedó claro, Claw! Por si no lo habías notado, todos aquí las sufrimos.

Guy fingió no escucharlo. Había convivido bastante con Snotlout para saber que no deducía muy rápido.

—Ey, tranquilo, Knuckles —intercedió Jackson señalándolo con su cayado. Snotlout tragó grueso al sentir la punta helada sobre sus labios. Todavía recordaba la ocasión en la le había congelado la boca. Tendría que ser cuidadoso al hablar—. Bien, ahora puedes continuar, Claw.

A Guy le tomó un instante procesar lo que había pasado. De lo que conocía, Jackson le parecía un bromista sin remedio, demasiado ido en encontrar algo divertido que hacer como para darse cuenta del daño que hacía. De vez en cuando mostraba esta faceta, la de justiciero, lo que hizo pensar a Guy que quizás Hiccup no tuviera la razón al decir que sólo era un niño malcriado y egoísta.

—Como decía, son pesadillas, pero no sólo como sueño horrible —Guy les mostró una hoja que contenía la imagen de un hombre vestido con túnica negra, piel cetrina y cara sin revelar. Era como si hubiesen echado tinta al dibujo de su rostro, y sólo pudieran apreciarse los ojos amarillos—. Pitch Black.

El nombramiento provocó que los recorriera una sensación extraña, casi como si estuvieran frente a alguien desconocido. La sensación tuvo un efecto mayor en Jackson, que no se dio cuenta cuando tomó el dibujo y se quedó mirándolo detenidamente.

—Esos ojos… —musitó muy bajito.

—¿Pasa algo, Jack? —preguntó Eugene, el único que se había dado cuenta, en voz menguada para no llamar la atención de los demás.

Jack pasó saliva antes de contestar.

—Nada, hermano —dijo. Eugene estaba incrédulo—. Creí que había visto esta imagen antes, pero eso no es posible. No conozco a nadie así.

—Uhmm, quizás la junta con tus suegros te afectó más de lo que creíste.

De inmediato, Jackson volvió a la normalidad y fulminó con la mirada a su burlón amigo.

—Muy gracioso, Gene —farfulló—. Y no son mis suegros.

—Lo que digas, Jackie, lo que digas.

Mientras hablaron, Mavis había estado hablando sobre Pitch Black. La historia narraba que era un mago, que se volvió malo cuando los muggles secuestraron y mataron a su hija porque pensaron que era cómplice del demonio.

—Esto es lo que dice la Guía de Historia Mágica de Marshall —indicó Mavis—, hay una anotación hecha por Draco, que incluyo referencias de la Biblioteca Black dadas por su madre.

—¿Black? —indagó Alicia muy sorprendida—. ¿Quieres decir la Ancestral y Noble Familia de los Black?

—Ésa misma —respondió Mavis.

—¡No sabía eso! —admitió. Alicia Alistair era de linaje puro de raíces indias. Su familia llegó una década atrás y apenas se integraba a los estándares de los ingleses.

—Esperen, ¿quiénes son los Black? —preguntó Snotlout.

—Una familia mágica que seguía los ideales puristas de la sangre —explicó Tuffnut para la sorpresa de todos—. ¿Qué? No me vean así, es obvio que sé su historia. Draco no habló de ello hace poco.

—Los Black poseían muchos conocimientos que los demás magos desconocían, manejaban magia muy antigua y oscura —aportó Ruffnut—. En serio, deben dejar de hacer esas caras. No somos estúpidos.

—Por lo menos, yo no —agregó Tuffnut ganándose un gesto fulminante de su hermana.

—Wow, no imaginé que fueran parte de los Black —dijo Alicia.

—Eso es porque no ha oído nuestros segundos nombres —masculló Ruffnut por lo bajo. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

—Pensé que eran Lacie e Ian —mencionó Tomás—. ¿Acaso son falsos? Eso explica porque sus nombres se veían borrosos en la lista de selección de quidditch.

El papel usado era mágico. No permitía que nadie escribiera su nombre sin ser elegido y tampoco permitía el fraude.

—Ya, nos desviamos del tema —Ruffnut vio el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Courtney y Mavis, así que dedujo que la molestarían hasta el infinito para que les dijera su segundo nombre—. ¿Y qué sacó Cissy de la biblioteca de su familia?

—Muchas cosas interesantes —Guy extendió otros papeles—. Al parecer, Pitch fue algo más que un simple mago. Según esto, conoció al primer Black, de quien tomó su apellido y aprendió el don de dar miedo a las personas.

—¿Quieres decir que ese caballo es en realidad Pitch Black? —preguntó Eugene.

—Muy probablemente —asintió Guy—. Es mera suposición, pero pudo haber tomado una forma _espectral_ para moverse más rápido y esparcir el miedo con más potencia.

—¿Y para eso eligió un poni? —resopló Snotlout—. Es tan brillante.

Aunque se ganó una mirada iracunda, poco a poco, el efecto de la risa provocó ser más potente que el del recuerdo de aquella pesadilla. Al final, los Quimera estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Por Merlín, Snot, que esto es serio! —gimió MK entre risas.

—¡Oh, en serio, ahora me imaginé al caballo sacando arcoíris por las pesuñas! —aportó Eugene.

Eso aumentó las carcajadas. Tuffnut se cayó hacia atrás y siguió riendo como loco. Jackson y Tomás palmeaban la mesa, pidiendo tiempo fuera. Mérida roncaba cuando reía, y eso provocó que MK y Heather rieran aún más. Courtney se sostenía de Ruffnut, y Mavis y Guy no se daban abastos. Alicia estaba llorando y Eve se contenía tímidamente.

—Ay, Merlín —soltó Tomás cuando pudo controlarse. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía que había corrido un maratón—. Debemos controlarnos, o Draco y Astoria pensaran que estamos jugando.

—S-Skull… —Jack trataba de mantenerse serio, pero su cara se contraía por la emoción y eso causaba un efecto contrario—. Skull tiene razón. Hay que ponernos serios, Quimeras.

Costó varios minutos volver a un estado lo suficientemente sereno para proseguir. Siguieron escuchando sobre la información puesta por Narcissa Malfoy (antes Black), donde encontraron mera cosas referenciales, leyendas y mitos construidos, nada sólido y una manera de enfrentarse a Pitch Black.

—En resumen, sabemos qué es, pero no cómo acabarlo —aportó Tomás Xarxus.

Eso no sonaba nada bien. Aunque esa junta había sido más provechosa que todos los meses leyendo libros en Hogwarts. Sin duda alguna, era muy grande la diferencia entre un trabajo hecho por estudiantes de primer año, que uno realizado por Aurores y uno de los mejores fiscales en el mundo mágico.

—¡No se desanimen, mis pequeños saltamontes! —exclamó Jack subiéndose al banquillo de piedra—. Estamos mejor que al principio, ya sabemos qué es esto y que se alimenta del miedo.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos, Frost? No creo que podamos hacer mucho al respecto —dijo Mérida.

—Oh, no esperaba que mi Comandanta se pusiera tan pesimista —Jack rodeó con su brazo izquierdo a Mérida—. Ten fe en mí, Firefly. Si esta "Pesadilla" se alimenta de miedo, lo lógico es no tener miedo.

—Qué gran conclusión, Frost, realmente brillante —torció Courtney—. Y si se puede saber, genio del hielo, ¿cómo haremos para no tener miedo?

Jack parpadeó, sin comprender la pregunta. Para él, era obvia la respuesta.

Courtney rodó los ojos.

—Las personas temen por muchas cosas, no sólo por un caballo —planteó—. ¿Te has imaginado estar frente a lo que más temes? No es tan sencillo.

—Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie —refutó Snotlout con convicción—. El miedo, así como el descanso es para los débiles.

Todos le miraron inexpresivos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto.

Courtney decidió ignorarlo.

—Como decía, hacer frente a nuestros miedos no es fácil. Si a eso nos enfrentamos, será muy difícil llegar a una solución.

—¡Rayos! —Eugene se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Estábamos tan cerca!

—No lo veas así, Rider —intercedió Heather—. No íbamos a solucionar todo el problema por nosotros mismos. Como dijo Hawk, será difícil, pero no imposible.

—¿Qué podremos hacer entonces? —interrumpió Tuffnut—. No me digan que nos pasaremos todo el tiempo usando técnicas para controlar el miedo, como "No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo", o "Si no es real, no da miedo".

—Exacto —pronunció Guy para asombro de Tuffnut.

—Eh... ¿en serio? ¡Quiero decir! Sí, así es, después de todo yo lo dije.

Ruffnut entornó los ojos.

—Bien, entonces hemos llegado a una conclusión —Jack retomó la palabra—. Cuando regresemos a Hogwarts, utilizaremos estas cosas para no tener miedo. Si no se alimenta de nuestras pesadillas, se debilitará y será más fácil que lo capturen los profesores.

—Me parece bien —acotó Courtney—. Suena lógico.

—¡Buuuu! Suena aburrido —farfulló Tuffnut con el pulgar señalando hacia abajo.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, seguiremos saliendo de noche —intercedió Eugene ante la mirada asesina de Babcock—. Con el mapa de los Cuatro Grandes, ahora podremos recorrer todo con calma.

—He estado pensado —intervino Guy— en agregar también a Hogsmade y al Lago Negro.

Ahora fue su turno de ser observado por sus compañeros. Guy pensó que había dicho algo mal.

—¡Rayos, Claw! —arguyó Eugene—. No habíamos pensado en eso, y eso que lo del mapa fue nuestra idea.

—¡Excelente, Claw! —Jack chocó palmas con él—. Lamento no haberte invitado a Quimera antes. Definitivamente, eres uno de nosotros.

Guy se ruborizó tantito, y asintió con humildad.

—Olvidan que no tenemos permitido salir a Hogsmade hasta tercer año (no tengo que recordarles que pasa cuando un estudiante menor de edad va ahí sin permiso) —recordó Tomás—. Por el lago no hay problema. Es cuestión de aprender un hechizo que permita respirar bajo el agua, y encargarnos de los Grindilows.

—¿No estarán pensando en ir al Lago Negro de verdad, o sí? —inquirió Eve temerosa.

—Será divertido —fue la respuesta de Jack y eso pareció ser suficiente para los demás.

—No tengas miedo, Whisper, no pasará nada malo —alentó MK colocando una mano en su hombro.

No obstante, Eve Kwan no se caracterizaba por ser confiada, temía mucho lo que podía encontrar en las profundas aguas.

—Bien, doy por terminada esta junta —dijo Jackson—. Por el momento es todo. Aprovecharemos el resto de las vacaciones para descansar bien y prepararnos para el regreso a Hogwarts.

Todos asintieron. Eve con algo de reticencia.

—¡A jugar entonces! —saltó Tuffnut—. Iré por Scorp, como se van mañana a sus casas, quiere pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ustedes.

—Te acompaño, Quill —se levantó Snotlout y Tomás lo imitó.

Los demás Quimera volvieron a la sala de la Mansión, donde los elfos domésticos les sirvieron aperitivos.

—No me acostumbro a esto —dijo MK con incomodidad—. Es decir, entiendo la razón y todo, pero… —señaló discretamente a Tinker, como si fuera obvio.

—Para mí no es tan inusual —Heather agregó dos terrones de azúcar a su té—, aunque yo tengo sirvientas y un mayordomo.

—Mi padre me dijo un día que no teníamos sirvientas ni elfos porque no los necesitamos —dijo Mérida para después darle una gran mordida a su pan francés con crema azucarada y mermelada de pomelo.

—No sabía que eras parte de la nobleza, Firefly —dijo Alicia—. Nunca oí el apellido DunBroch antes.

—Oh, eso es porque mi padre es muggle —algunas migas salieron de su boca y Courtney le extendió una servilleta—. Mi madre se apellidaba Jolene, según ella, es una familia noble que proviene de Escocia.

—Ya entiendo por qué te quejas tanto sobre lo estricta que es tu mamá —dijo Ruffnut con una sonrisa ladeada—. Cissy nos enseñó algo sobre modales, pero se rindió cuando no rindió frutos. Cuando nació Scorp, se calmó más y ya no habló de eso.

—Es difícil ser parte de la nobleza, supongo —dijo MK, suspirando. Aunque internamente le parecía fascinante vivir en una mansión o asistir a reuniones pomposas de la alta sociedad mágica—. No me imagino qué tantas reglas los rigen.

—No es tan complicado, realmente —Courtney dio un sorbo a su té—. Sólo las aprendes, las aplicas y ya. Es algo sencillo.

—Lo dices porque eres la personificación de esos ideales, Hawk —agregó Jack. Courtney le dio una mirada fulminante—. No me mires así, no lo digo con mala intención. Por parte de los Rosier, yo aprendí esas cosas, así que no eres la única que ha tenido que hacerlo.

—Yo también —apuntó Eugene. Los Fitzherbert se caracterizaban por métodos críticos de crianza. Aunque siendo huérfano, Eugene se salvó de la mayoría—. Veo que hay muchos hijos de nobles entre nosotros, no que tenga algo en contra, pero es raro unirnos así sin buscar intereses ocultos… eso me agrada.

—Uhmm, cierto, lo es. Mucho más porque nuestras familias eran anti-muggles en el pasado —dijo Guy—. Incluso los Domani, no al grado de los Mortífagos o Voldemort, pero sí eran bastante reacios a aceptar la igualdad. Eso cambió con mi padre, él no permitió seguir con la tradición.

—Bien, entonces brindemos —Jack levantó su vaso con jugo de arándanos—. Por nuestra "alianza".

—¡Oigan, no celebren sin nosotros! —exclamó con indignación el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy desde los brazos de Tuffnut Thorston—. Los Quimera siempre están juntos hasta el final.

Era un verdadero encanto ver a Scorpius hacer morros. Jackson dejó el brindis y fue a cargar al niño él mismo.

—Tienes razón, Scorp, no sería correcto —avanzó junto con los recién llegados hacia la mesita cuadrada y se sentó con Scorpius sobre sus piernas. Le dio un vaso con jugo—.Ya que estamos todos aquí, brindemos. Por estar unidos, por permanecer juntos.

—¡Por Quimera! —agregó Scorpius Malfoy, agitando un poco el contenido de su vaso.

Jackson sonrió.

—Por Quimera.

Y los demás se unieron a su brindis, sin saber que Draco Malfoy los escuchó del otro lado de la habitación, ocultó tras el muro.

Una sincera sonrisa se pintaba en sus aristocráticas facciones, producto de presenciar un acto de confianza como ése. En sus tiempos, no hubo oportunidad alguna para que se diera algo similar. Él era bastante soberbio, egoísta y _ciego_ —hablando sobre su ideología— para cambiar las cosas.

—Dan un poco de envidia, ¿verdad? —le susurró Astoria, sonriendo al igual que él—. Ahora comprendo lo que dijo Pansy sobre verdaderos cambios. Al parecer, finalmente ha llegado la generación que transforme todo.

—Sí, pienso igual —secundó—. Aunque nosotros no lo hemos hecho nada mal. Hice amistad con Bill Weasley (claro, después de que conocieras a su esposa), Theo trabaja junto a Granger, hasta Goyle se lleva bastante bien con ese estirado de Weasley en el Departamento de Misterios.

—No te olvides de Blaise con George. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Yo tampoco, Astoria.

Se oyeron más risas y algunos chistes picantes.

Draco y Astoria compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Sí, tampoco se habían esperado ésta.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel Soleil no esperaba recibir una lechuza ese día. No obstante pudo reconocer al ave en cuestión, se sorprendió mucho cuando la dejó pasar. Usualmente, las cartas llegaban a la lechucería particular de su mansión, pero ésta había llegado directamente a su ventana.<p>

—Pasa, amiguita —indicó la pequeña. La lechuza entró y agitó sus entumecidas alas al percibir calor. Rapunzel le ayudó a quitarse algo de nieve. Pascal se ocultó entre sus cabellos, no le gustaban mucho las lechuzas—. Pobre, no tengo comida aquí para ti, pero si esperas un poco, puedo traerte algunos bocadillos.

El ave gorgoteó con entusiasmo. Rapunzel salió y volvió enseguida con algunas golosinas que la lechuza comió felizmente. Luego, la chiquilla tomó el mensaje de la patita y lo abrió.

—"_La Guapa puede leer esto"_ —y venía junto a un corazón mal dibujado. Rapunzel leyó, sin comprender el sentido. ¿Por qué la lechuza de los Malfoy le habría llevado ese mensaje?

Su duda fue resuelta de inmediato cuando el simple papelito cuadruplicó de tamaño y duplicó las hojas. Ahora tenía todo un resumen de la junta de los Quimera en sus manos, con las firmas de cada miembro plasmadas en el contorno y una clara advertencia: _Sólo tú debes leerlo, Punz. Cuando hayas terminado, infórmalo a Blaise_. Pudo identificar la pulcra letra de Mavis Drácula, la conocía por haber trabajado con ella antes.

—Tengo que escribir una contestación —se dijo a sí misma, buscando una hoja de papel y una pluma—. ¿Qué podré poner? Tiene que ser conciso y no delatar lo que pasa… aunque yo no sé hacer un hechizo con el de ellos.

Tras varios minutos pensando, consiguió plasmar bien su idea.

"_La Guapa acepta el cumplido e indica al Guapo que ya hizo clic con el otro"._

Asintió a sí misma, satisfecha. Si alguien lo leía, podía pensar que se trataba de mensajes entre niños que estaban bromeando. Rapunzel estaba al tanto de las tensiones que los Malfoy tenían con el Wizengamot, y no quería causar problemas.

—Aunque… —miró la tormenta de nieve—, lo mejor será que vayas después, pequeña. No quiero que te congeles.

La lechuza ululó agradecida y se acurrucó en la baranda de la ventana. Mientras, Rapunzel leyó bien todos los párrafos, con Pascal asomándose de vez en cuando (todavía tenía miedo de la lechuza). Por lo que entendió el asunto era algo muy serio y se preguntó si debía continuar siendo la intermediaria entre los Quimera y su padrino. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

—Quizás debería decirle a Eep… —meditó—. Ella debe saberlo, seguro me aconseja bien.

Pascal asintió.

—Pero no le enviaré una lechuza, será hasta que nos veamos en el Expreso —recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho sobre lo que el señor Croods hacía con las aves que llegaban a su casa en Stanhope.

Pascal volvió a asentir, completamente de acuerdo.

Ahora lo primordial sería enviarle la información a Blaise Zabini. Aunque no estaba segura que le llegase. Toda la familia Zabini estaba de vacaciones en los Andes, incluso Zelig de seis años y la pequeña Sayuri de tres, iban con ellos. Aun así, Rapunzel le enviaría la información.

Lo único que no sabía Rapunzel era que el correo solía perderse en distancia tan largas.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue cuando los Quimeras retornaron a sus hogares. La despedida fue melodramática por parte de Scorpius, que se había encariñado con todos.<p>

—Pero… pero… —sollozaba al ver que no podría convencerlos de quedarse un poco más.

—Descuida, Scorp, vendremos en las siguientes vacaciones —intercedió Jackson. Él era quien más se había aficionado al pequeño y tierno niño.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —afirmó.

Scorpius no los dejó ir hasta haberlos abrazado a todos de nuevo.

—Los elfos los llevarán a sus casas. Me gustaría hacerlo yo, pero las reglas fueron claras —dijo Draco.

—Descuide, Draco, entendemos la situación. —sonrió MK. Era difícil para ella hablar informalmente con Draco, además de Eve y Alicia, le costaba no referirse a él por _señor_—. No tenemos problema alguno con que nos lleve Tinker. Ella es muy agradable.

Al escuchar el halago, las mejillas de la elfina adquirieron un color oscuro simulando un sonrojo, y avergonzada por ello, comenzó a jalarse las orejas, mientras repetía "Tinker no merece la consideración de la amiga de los amos. Tinker es una mala elfina". MK quiso disculparse, pero se abstuvo sabiendo que eso sería contraproducente.

—Tinker, ya deja eso —pidió Astoria, en un tono de orden y petición. La elfina de inmediato dejó de lastimarse y se limitó a mascullar disculpas. Astoria ahogó un suspiro y les sonrió a sus invitados—. Espero que su estancia haya sido agradable. No duden en visitarnos de nuevo, será un placer tenerles aquí.

—El placer será nuestro, Astoria —dijo Jackson, peleando por mantenerse sereno y no enrojecer. Detrás de él, Eugene y Snotlout soltaban risitas burlonas. A Jack le habría gustado congelarlos—. Gracias por todo. En serio, nos facilitaron muchas cosas.

—Lo que sea por los amigos de mis hijos —declaró Astoria con esa sonrisa que cautivaba a Jack.

—Un trapito para la baba —musitó Eugene con tintineo, mientras Mérida se unía a Snotlout que estaba haciendo muecas cursis.

Definitivamente, en cuanto tuviera tiempo —y ni Astoria ni Draco lo vieran—, los congelaría.

—Es momento de que se retiren —recordó Draco con calma—. No quiero recibir más _Vociferadores_ por parte de la señora DunBroch o de Lord Drácula.

—Uy, lamento eso, Draco —se disculpó Mérida—. No pensé que mi madre descubriría nuestra jugada. Supongo que fui ingenua.

—No te disculpes. Estoy acostumbrado a esa —hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra correcta— _clase_ de correspondencia. Por suerte, Daphne nos dejó un poco de ungüento para granos provocados por maldiciones.

—Mi madre puede ser un poco dramática —Mérida no sabía muy bien qué decir.

No había esperado que Elinor DunBroch descubriera que no se había quedado en casa de los Kwan, y cuando supo dónde estaba, había sido una suerte que no mandara por un grupo de Aurores a por ella. Sólo envió un Vociferador con miles de quejas hacia Mérida, pero como la chiquilla pelirroja no lo abrió, explotó en maldiciones, además que llevaba una maldición de Espinillas Perpetuas, que atacaron a Draco por el dueño de la casa.

Después de eso, Mérida escribió lo que había pasado y por qué lo hizo (quitando el tema por el que se habían reunido ahí), y le aseguró que aceptaría el castigo sin dudar, siempre y cuando la dejara quedarse todo el tiempo restante. Quizás Merlín, Circe o Morgana se apiadaron de ella, porque Mérida recibió otra carta que decía que aceptaba los términos y hablarían con más seriedad en casa.

—Es momento de despedirnos —dijo Heather Hofferson con amabilidad—. Nos veremos en el Expreso dentro de poco.

Compartieron un último abrazo, antes de que los elfos los trasportaran a cada uno a su respectivo hogar.

—Ya se fueron —dijo Astoria como si fuera necesario—. Los extrañaré, son excelentes amigos y amigas.

—Snotlout me invitó a pasar algunos días en su casa —informó Tuffnut—. También Tom y MK.

—Courtney quiere que visite la mansión Babcock y Mavis dice que me la pasaré genial en el hotel que maneja su papá —aportó Ruffnut de su parte. Miró a los dos adultos frente a ella, inesperadamente con una expresión apesadumbrada.

Draco acarició su cabeza, compartiendo su tristeza.

—Theo está a punto de arreglarlo —anunció—. Granger y él están haciendo un buen trabajo y es cuestión de tiempo.

—Tiempo… —musitó Ruffnut—. ¡Pues que se apresuren! ¡Que no quiero ser una vieja decrepita cuando al fin me dejen visitar a mis amigas!

—No creo que hagan eso —dijo Astoria—. Como sea, debemos alistarnos. Tenemos que ser puntuales.

—¿En serio debemos de ir? —preguntó Tuffnut desanimado—. Estoy seguro de que Cissy nos perdonará si no vamos. ¡Podría aburrirme demasiado si voy, y ya saben lo que pasa si me aburro! Además, a Ruff le dan gases cuando conoce a gente nueva.

Scorpius soltó una risa escandalosa por el comentario. Por su parte, Ruffnut le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Auch!

—¡Te mereces eso y más, papanatas!

—Calma, no peleen —intercedió Astoria—. Por Merlín, si sólo vamos a visitar a la tía de Draco. No creo que sea malo o aburrido. Conocerían a su tía abuela y, por lo que me cuenta Narcissa, Andrómeda es encantadora.

—Irán y punto —declaró Draco tajantemente, al ver que iban a rebatir—. Esto no es una democracia.

—¡Pero habías dicho que sí lo era! —argumentaron al mismo tiempo.

Draco les dio una sonrisa ladeada, aquella con un toque Slytherin que Ruffnut parecía haber adquirido.

—Cambié de opinión.

—¡No es justo! —hicieron un puchero.

Astoria los observaba con diversión. Tuff y Ruff no podían quejarse de una dictadura, Draco procuraba oír sus opiniones, pero esta vez había actuado así porque, en el fondo, estaba inseguro de conocer a su tía. Al igual que a Narcissa, a Draco le costó mucho la oportunidad para limar asperezas con sus parientes.

—No escucharé más quejas —dijo Draco—. Ahora, vayan a cambiarse y estén listos en menos de cinco minutos, o le pediré a la esposa de Goyle que les vuelva a enseñar modales.

—¡No! —rugieron ambos con pánico, corriendo a sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Scorpius los siguió, pidiéndoles que pararan para que pudiera alcanzarlos.

—Prometiste no usar esa amenaza de nuevo —le dijo Astoria.

—Cambié de opinión.

Astoria le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Eh… ¿perdón? —dijo dubitativo.

—Así me gusta.

* * *

><p>El regreso a Hogwarts fue diferente a lo habitual. Los alumnos estaban reticentes a volver con la amenaza de tener pesadillas e insomnio de nueva cuenta. Las vacaciones, en verdad, habían servido para recuperar energías y descansar hasta el hartazgo. Los ánimos eran diversos, pero resaltaba los gritos eufóricos de Johnny Stein al haber encontrado a Wee Dingwall y a Eep Croods en el pasillo del tren.<p>

—¡Qué onda, hermanos! —saludó con su habitual energía. Movió un poco las elegantes gafas de sol que tenía y les sonrió—. ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? Porque las mías estuvieron de locos. Papá me llevó a Transilvania a conocer a unos amigos. ¡Ni se imaginan quienes eran! ¡Incluso conocía al padre de Mavis! Ese tipo sí que es otra onda.

—Hola a ti también, Johnny —dijo Eep entre dientes.

En esta ocasión, el niño sí detectó el rastro de molestia y paró su habladuría.

—¿Pasa algo, Eep? —preguntó al punto.

Eep no estaba segura de decirlo, pero al final supo que tenía hacerlo.

—Mi padre no quería dejar que viniera de nuevo… hasta hizo arreglos con su jefe en la mina para que yo entrara en un colegio privado de chicas.

—¡QUÉ!

—¡Sssh! —chistó Eep—. Guarda silencio, ¿quieres? No deseo que nadie se enteré.

—Perdón por el exabrupto —dijo Johnny recuperando el aliento. Wee le echó aire con la mano—. ¿Cómo lograste venir? Sé que tu papá puede ser muy… físico.

—Fue gracias a mi abuela —contestó—. No es bruja, pero conoce buenas plantas somníferas. Le echó algo a la comida de mi padre y, bueno, ahora estoy aquí.

—Qué bien —respiró—. Eh, es decir, no por lo de tu padre, sino que me alegra tenerte aquí de nuevo, Eep. No sería lo mismo sin ti.

Una enorme sonrisa de grandes incisivos se mostró, producto de las reconfortantes palabras de Jonathan.

—Wow —boqueó Stein.

Eep lo miró confundida.

—¿Wow qué?

—Eh… nada. —carraspeó—. ¿Saben qué? Creo que debemos buscar a Punz y luego hallar compartimento. No queremos que nos pase lo que el primer día.

—Vale.

En un compartimento aparte, Heather, Guy y Courtney estaban charlando. Habían llegado temprano y ahora esperaban que los demás se les unieran. Guy había usado su galeón encantado por primera vez, para avisar a los demás donde estaban.

—En verdad, esto es genial —admiró Domani moviendo la moneda entre sus dedos—. Puede que ya hayas escuchado esto antes, pero eres brillante, Hawk.

Courtney sonrió con falsa modestia, su pecho hinchándose con orgullo.

—Con el mapa y los galeones, salir es muy fácil —dijo Heather—. Aunque sigo preguntándome cómo haremos para recorrer el Lago Negro… los Nabos Tibetanos son lo único que se me ocurre.

—Ya veremos eso más adelante, Theri —comentó Guy—. Mientras tanto, debemos…

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo subir la mirada para encontrarse con Hiccup y Fishlegs. La sorpresa inicial fue tremenda para los Ravenclaw, mientras que Courtney se limitó a lanzarles una mirada furibunda, que ambos ignoraron. Ante la falta de respuesta, Hiccup abrió la puerta, dio un vistazo antes de enfocarse en sus _amigos_.

—¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

La pregunta salió en un tono tan bajo, que pude haberse confundido con un lamento. Sin embargo, Heather y Guy lo escucharon claramente. Fue Courtney la que se interpuso.

—¿Para qué, Haddock? Nadie aquí necesita de tus reclamos de niño de cinco años —pronunció severa, su postura indicaba que no hablaba al tanteo. Estaba realmente furiosa.

—No es asunto tuyo, Babcock —espetó Hiccup de mal talante. No quería iniciar una pelea, pero estaba seguro que la Slytherin no lo dejaría ir tan fácil—. Vine a hablar con ellos, no contigo.

El encuentro entre los ojos azules de Courtney contra los verde de Hiccup no auguraba nada bueno. Por mera inercia, Heather intercedió.

—Basta, Hawk —le puso una mano en el hombro para mantenerla a raya—. Sea lo que sea que vienen a decir, quiero escucharlo.

—Yo también —Guy se levantó, se notaba serio— quiero hablar. —miró a Courtney casi suplicante, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no le contara nada de esto a los Quimera.

Courtney suspiró resignada, pasó frente a los invitados y salió al pasillo. El Expreso aún no salía, así que seguramente los demás estarían buscando el compartimento. Le tocaría vigilar, entonces. No le correspondía hacerse cargo de ese asunto, y aunque adoraba los chismes, les daría privacidad.

—No se tarden —advirtió yendo hacia la izquierda, convencida de que por ahí se toparía con sus amigos.

Heather y Guy prometieron agradecerle después. En el momento en que se quedaron solos, se instaló un silencio nefasto que nadie se veía ilusionado por romper. Hiccup miraba al suelo, como si tratara de recordar qué había venido a decir, mientras que Fishlegs hacia un espléndido trabajo paseando su atención por todo el camarote.

Ni Heather ni Guy iniciaron nada. Probablemente lo habrían hecho para ayudar a su desafortunado amigo, pero las cosas que había dicho ese día todavía permeaban en ellos. Si Hiccup tenía que decirles algo, le correspondía comenzar.

—Bien —sonó muy bajo aún. Hiccup carraspeó tres veces antes de alentarse a seguir—. Yo… yo quería… bueno, ustedes…

No quería mencionar sobre el regalo. Si Heather o Guy se lo habían enviado, sentía que no debía decírselos, pues ellos sabrían por qué lo hicieron. Además, no quería ponerlos en evidencia con los Quimera. Suficiente problemas les había dado ya cuando los siguió al Bosque Prohibido.

El silencio de Hofferson y Domani era estresante. Hiccup habría querido oír a Guy decir: "Descuida, todo estará bien", o a Heather, "Está bien, Hiccup, sabemos que lo sientes". Pero no sería así. Y lo merecía, lo admitía.

—Quiero… —titubeó un poco, pero al final se armó de valor para darles la cara—… quiero disculparme con ustedes, chicos.

Ambos Ravenclaw esperan más. Interiormente, están sorprendidos de su iniciativa. Hiccup es orgulloso, y a menos que sea verdaderamente necesario, no se disculpa. Así que esto los tomó con la guardia baja, porque esperaban que Hiccup viniera a dejar en claro que no había amistad entre ellos, no a decirles _lo siento_.

—Yo, en verdad, lo lamento —se frotó la nuca, siempre que hacia cuando estaba nervioso—. Estaba tan asustado por lo que pasó, que me puse frenético cuando quisieron hacerme de lado… No aguanté eso, Overland no sabe en lo que se mete y temí por ti, Heather.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hiccup? —preguntó Hofferson—. No íbamos a buscar eso, íbamos a completar un mapa. Lo del caballo fue cuestión de mala suerte.

—¿Y si pasaba algo más grave? ¿Acaso crees que alguno de ellos, podría hacer algo? —contradijo con calma. No iba a perder los estribos esta vez—. Son confiados, mucho. No conocen muchos hechizos y que vayan en grupo no asegura nada. Incluso tú está de acuerdo con eso.

Heather asintió, dándole la razón.

—Bien, pero eso no justificó tu reacción, Hiccup. Somos niños aún, pero sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Debes tener más fe en nosotros… en mí.

—No es cuestión de fe o no, Heather. Es peligroso ir al Bosque Prohibido, hasta para los profesores. No puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti. Además, ¿dejarme fuera de eso? ¡Habría ayudado sin dudar!

—En eso te equivocas, Hiccup —interrumpió Guy—. No lo habrías hecho, y Jack lo sabía muy bien. Por eso insistió en no incluirte. ¿Qué habrías hecho si Jack te hubiera incluido? Ir con McGonagall, y no, no intentes negarlo —le advirtió—. Los Quimera no queremos ser conocidos aún, Hiccup.

A Haddock no le pasó desapercibido el plural, y miró inquisitivo a Guy.

—Me uní a ellos antes de las vacaciones, cuando pasó lo de la pelea para ser preciso —informó después de suspirar.

La noticia impactó duramente en Hiccup. ¿Por qué con Guy sí, y con él no? ¿No se suponía, de acuerdo con Overland, que los Quimera estaban bien con los miembros que tenían? Hiccup se sintió traicionado e ignorado, dos sensaciones que no pensó volvería a sentir en Hogwarts.

—Entonces, ahora todo está muy claro —dijo de repente—. Vine a disculparme. Ya que lo hice, me voy.

Giró para salir de ahí, sin importarle desconcertar a Fishlegs, que no sabía en qué momento la conversación había dado esa dirección. Balbuceó un rato, en lo que Hiccup se abría paso a la salida.

—¡Espera, Hiccup! —Heather fue tras él, tomándolo del brazo—. ¡No puedes dejarnos así! ¿Le llamas a eso reconciliación? ¡Pensé que habías venidos a disculparte!

—Y lo hice —rebatió con imperturbable tranquilidad, pero Heather pudo apreciar las emociones arremolinarse en sus ojos—. Ya quedó claro que no me necesitan. Ustedes se fueron con Overland y su panda de tontos y-…

El sonido de una cachetada resonó en el pasillo, deteniendo de golpe la actividad y logrando que los demás estudiantes se centraran en ellos.

Hiccup no estaba seguro de qué había pasado, pero el ardor en su mejilla izquierda le indicó que el golpe no había sido suave. Agarrando la parte adolorida, se enfrentó a la encolerizada Courtney Babcock, que parecía a punto de darle otra bofetada.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, Courtney lo empujó dentro del compartimento de nuevo. Esperó a que los demás entraran para cerrar la puerta y arremeter contra él, agarrándolo de las solapas de su túnica.

—¿Cómo te atreves, Haddock? —espetó con furia, sus ojos centelleando a toda potencia.

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo, Babcock! —exclamó Hiccup tratando de liberarse. La fuerza de Courtney era superior a la suya, así que sólo logró arrugar la tela por el constante jaleo—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Estás loca!

Heather y Guy querían interceder, pero fue Fishlegs quien los detuvo. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, indicó que aguardaran en silencio. Reticentes, así lo hicieron. Fishlegs era quien mejor conocía a Hiccup, por lo cual si él no se metía, menos ellos. Tal vez Hiccup necesitara un poco de la especia Babcock para despertar.

—¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que implican tus palabras? ¿No puedes ver más allá de tu enorme narizota?

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡Te metes donde no te llaman y para colmo sólo gritas y pataleas! ¿A dónde se fue la fina y superior educación de los Babcock, de la que tanto presumes? ¡Es pura palabrería!

Courtney arrugó su nariz con enfado, y apretó más las solapas. ¡Nadie se metía de esa manera con un Babcock! ¡Menos un enclenque e idiota como lo era Haddock!

—¡No vociferes así contra mi familia! —amenazó con un siseo—. ¡Puede que seamos orgullosos, pero un Babcock nunca haría lo que tú estás haciendo a un amigo! ¡Eres un idiota, Haddock! ¡Un completo idiota!

—¡Deja de llamarme idiota, loca! —arremetió Hiccup—. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

—¡Claro que sé algo! —refutó al instante.

El volumen de sus gritos estaba llamando la atención desde afuera. Los estudiantes de las demás casas comenzaban a aglomerarse en la entrada, y podían apreciarse algunas voces conocidas, que les pedían quitarse para pasar. Adrián Flint y Olivia Atkins trataban de saber que sucedía. Heather y Guy temieron que los encontraran en esa situación.

Courtney seguí gritando.

—¡Sé que Heather y Guy esperaron todas las vacaciones para recibir una carta tuya! ¡Que siempre intercedían a tu favor cuando Jack iba demasiado lejos con sus comentarios sobre ti! Y sé algo más, _idiota_, que te siguen queriendo a pesar de que te portes como un niño malcriado.

Lo soltó. Courtney dio un paso hacia atrás, como para marcar distancia y recuperar el aliento. Jamás en su vida había gritado tanto, ¡pero es que Haddock la había sacado de quicio por completo! Aquella terquedad —peor que la suya—, le iba a hacer perder a dos buenos amigos, y aunque no le importaba lo que pasara con él, sí con Heather y Guy. Podía ser frívola, obstinada y berrinchuda (y según Mérida y Jack, más chismosa que la profesora Brown), pero hasta ella tenía una parte bondadosa.

—Haddock, detesto hacer estas escenas —peinó algunos cabellos que habían saltado de su coleta de caballo—, pero si con esto logró que entre en tu cabezota, que ellos sólo quieren hacer las paces, entonces que así sea.

Hiccup se quedó callado. Las palabras de Courtney lograron impactarlo (al igual que su bofetada), haciéndole reflexionar sobre todo, paso a paso, escenas por escena. Y empieza a comprender, a ver todo el panorama. Esta vez, no se deja cegar por los celos y el miedo. Ve todo con claridad. Recuerda que las bromas de Overland y Fitzherbert disminuyeron un poco desde que Heather se volvió su amiga, que los Thorston y Jorgenson no lo molestan tanto, de vez en cuando un insulto ocasional, desde que se fundó Quimera.

Hiccup había duplicado la gravedad total de todo debido a sus propios prejuicios.

Jackson Overland no era una inocente palomita. Por supuesto, él tampoco lo era. Heather, y con el tiempo también Guy, habían quedado en medio de su guerra personal. Seguiría odiando a Overland —y también a Fitzherbert, que tampoco era santo de su devoción—, pero no quería seguir distanciado de sus amigos.

—Lo siento —pronunció lentamente, con voz estrangulada, pero tratando de mantenerse firme—. Lo siento, chicos. Fui un idiota.

El alivio llegó en forma de abrazos. Primero los brazos blanditos de Heather le rodearon por el torso, luego Guy le tomó por los hombros, completando el cuadro. Hiccup no lloró porque estaba demasiado agradecido, y correspondió como pudo.

—Te tardaste —reprochó Heather dulcemente—, pero no importa. Te perdono, Hic.

—Yo también —agregó Guy de inmediato—. Te perdono.

—Gracias, chicos —dijo Hiccup.

Fishlegs respiró aliviado y sonrió satisfecho. Courtney pasó a su lado, dispuesta a salir de ahí. Los rostros de Mavis y Alicia se distinguían afuera, así que debía ir a explicarles todo. Un pequeño _gracias _musitado por Fishlegs, la detuvo.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Ingerman —se alzó de hombros con elegancia—. Yo no hice nada.

Y se retiró con ese andar altanero que la caracterizaba. A Fishlegs le pareció gracioso por primera vez, y se preguntó si debía ser también más abierto e intentar relacionarse con alguno de los Quimera… eso lo dejaría para la próxima y comenzaría desde abajo. Tampoco era tonto y atrevido.

Cuando Courtney salió no dio explicaciones a todos los alumnos ahí, se limitó a dirigirse a Mavis y Alicia, indicándoles con un gesto de la cabeza que la siguieran. Los cuatro Ravenclaw necesitarían unas horas a solas para hablar… bueno, de lo que tuvieran que hablar.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí? —preguntó Olivia Atkins, cuando la aglomeración de estudiantes se fue dispersando.

—Nada realmente interesante, Atkins —respondió Courtney con desinterés—. Sólo que he discutido con Haddock sobre quién de los dos se quedaba con el compartimento. Como verás, he perdido.

Olivia no lucía convencida para nada. Afortunadamente, Flint intercedió a su favor.

—Vamos, Liv, volvemos de vacaciones y ya han arreglado el problema —dijo benevolente—. No pongas esa cara, dejemos pasar los líos por esta vez. Anda, volvamos con los demás prefectos.

Olivia soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Está bien, Adrián. Sólo esta vez —advirtió viendo a las tres chicas.

Los prefectos se retiraron, dejándolas solas.

—Wow, no creí que Flint saliera con Atkins —dijo Courtney de pronto, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

—¿Qué? —fue lo más coherente que Alicia pudo decir.

—Ya lo dije. Ellos están saliendo. Atkins es terca, por nadie baja la guardia, pero con Flint lo ha hecho. Dudo mucho que sean buenos amigos, así que lo lógico es que sean novios.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido —sentenció Alistair, insegura—. Flint tiene 13 años y Atkins 15. Además si siguiéramos esa lógica, entonces podríamos decir que Mérida está enamorada de Jack, y Snotlout de MK.

—Uhmm, a Snotlout le gusta quien sea —dijo Babcock.

Mavis y Alicia rieron. Tenía razón, Snotlout era un _casanova_ para su corta edad.

—Como sea, ¿dónde están los demás? Creí que Guy les había dicho en que vagón estábamos.

—Sí, pero hubo complicaciones —respondió Mavis—. Rider y Quill se pelearon con unos de sextos por el compartimento, aunque ya tuviéramos uno, así que ahora tenemos que ir con ellos. Ganaron la pelea, después de todo.

Courtney se sobó la sien. Esos dos sí que se metían en problemas.

—Bien, vamos, todavía tenemos cosas por hacer —indicó Courtney.

Mavis y Alicia la siguieron.

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo de momento! Cualquier duda pueden expresarlas, que yo se las contestaré personalmente. A continuación, contestaré sus review :3<p>

**Zeilyinn:** ¡Feliz Snoggletog súper atrasado! Jack y Ruffnut tienen mucho potencial como pareja ¡adoro shipearlos! En cuanto a Jack y Eugene pienso en que son geniales juntos y se complementan bien.

Hice a Hiccup un poco cruel porque aquí tiene once añitos, y de acuerdo con la historia que le escribí es un poco melindroso. Aun así, me sentí mal por él, así que los hice hacer las paces; creo que Heather y Guy lo conocen bien para saber que no les reprocho con mala intención. ¿Heather con Guy? De hecho, lo estaba pensando xD. Son tan filiales.

Te seré sincera, yo no estaba entusiasmada por ver _Tangled_, sólo la vi por Eugene, pero en cuanto conocí mejor a Rapunzel, le agarré maña. No me gusta tanto, pero es fácil de manejar y siempre endulza la escena sin importa cómo lo haga.

Adoro a Book!Fishlegs, y quería hacerlo como tal. Pero luego me dije: ¿Por qué no combinarlos? La apariencia del Fishlegs de la película con el temperamento del Fishlegs del libro. Así espero ir mediándoloso.

Los elfos son tan locos. En serio, lo bueno es que con las nuevas generaciones de elfos, ese masoquismo se le vas a quitar :3

¡Harry aparecerá! Es el padrino de Hiccup, obvio que lo hará. Pero de momento, me concentró en los Slytherin, para que después Potter tenga su momento de gloria x3. Pronto revelaré el secreto de la adopción de los Thorston, porque planeo algo muy oscuro para ellos.

Los gemelos hacen enojar mucho a Lucius, pero los quiere. Te lo aseguro. No es tan mal abuelito, sólo que está medio loco. De hecho, planeaba en este capítulo una escena donde van a visitar a Lucius y éste le dice a Draco lo orgulloso que está de él por haber adoptado a los gemelos; quizás ellos tienen sangre pura, quizás no.

Y el ligero shipeo con Pansy es con… ¡Harry Potter! Por eso, uno de los hijos de Pansy se llama James.

Astrid es perseverante. Tiene dudas y que mejor acudir con uno de los cerebritos para aclararlas, aunque le haya costado renunciar un poco a su orgullo. Obviamente, a Hiccup no le gusta que lo utilicen, así que la echó. Astrid supo donde vivía Hiccup porque pidió a una de sus sirvientes seguirlo.

La última escena la amé por completo. Hasta para hacer un dibujo, y no, no creo que haya nombre para la pareja, pero me gustó el de _RuffFrost_, quedó bien

¿Pelea entre Astrid y Courtney? Quizás en tercer año, por cierto motivo relacionado con un chico (acá entre nos, lo shipearé con Astrid).

¡Yo no odio que escriban review largos! ¡Me hacen requeté feliz :3!

Saludos.

**Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** Toothless va a aparecer, obviamente, pero tienes que prestar atención a los detalles que voy dejando porque son pistas. ¿Leíste el nombre de la escoba de Hiccup? Porque ahí hay algo muy, muy importante. No me gusta hacer sufrir a Hiccup, pero la trama lo requiere, y una de las cosas que enriquecen las tramas, es no tener piedad con los personajes.

Jack e Hiccup peleando… esas escenas son las que me gustan escribir. Y claro, Hiccup y Rapunzel serán amigos, pronto. Espero que sigas comentando.

**Caín Len Kiryû:** Lo sé, mi adaptación es buena, pero todavía le falta pulirse. ¿Mérida y Tuffnut en Slytherin? NO WAY! Pero bueno, gustos son gustos. Jack e Hiccup como rivales son jodidamente entretenidos de escribir, concuerdo contigo en eso. No culpes a los lectores, creo que ellos esperan otra cosa. Como sea, nos olemos luego.

**Aleprettycat:** ¡Gracias por dejar review! En serio, muchas gracias. Astrid no es mi personaje favorito realmente, pero no pienses que por eso la trato mal. Si bien me cae mal, quiero que se desarrolle mucho más; no quiero ablandarla como lo han hecho en el fandom, quiero que siga así, hasta que ella misma se percate de lo que está pasando y por qué está pasando. Tendrá amigos eventualmente (te daré un pequeño _spoiler_, pienso hacerla amiga de Hans –Frozen-, un tipo del que no recuerdo su nombre, pero sale en _El Loráx_ y de Gogo Tomago –Big Hero 6-), pero le costará mucho conseguirlos, y cuando lo haga, serán amigos por siempre (además, tengo preparado algo especial para ella, en serio).

Habrá menciones, claro, de todas las parejas que gustes (todavía no me decido cuales estarán al final). El Jarida (Jack/Mérida) es dinámico y gracioso, haré más sobre ellos dos. El Mericup es muy solicitado, así pondré más. Lo único que no escribo es hiccstrid… lo siento, pero cuando intento sus escenas me salen… muy forzadas. Si escribo sobre ellos es como amigos, e incluso como hermanos, pero no escribo hiccstrid. Lo siento.

Jack y Eugene son el par de amigos más loco que he escrito. Rara vez los ponen juntos en un fic x'3

Hiccup será un quimera con el tiempo, pero al igual que Astrid, se lo tendrá que ganar.

**Sin más que agregar, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.**


	9. Errores

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). __Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic). Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck it Ralph!)_

**¡Hola a todos!** Sí, por fin terminé otro capítulo más. Debo decir que ya nos acercamos al final y que en este capítulo hay muchas cosas que tendrán respuesta en el capítulo final. Como sea, agradezco sus review y he llegado a la conclusión que he cometido algunos errores, así que he aquí mi compensación. Gracias a eso puedo mejorar y darme cuenta de algunos cosas que no veía antes (Dreier lo llamaría _ceguera esencial_, pero ya qué. Tengo la cultura bien metida en las venas de por sí).

Tengo que admitir que es un capítulo largo, casi 20 mil palabras (19, 191 para ser exactos y sin contar las notas y aclaraciones). Como sea, espero les guste y al final del capítulo contestaré sus review.

¡Ah, cierto! El próximo capítulo de Quimera tratara sobre los mellizos Thorston. ¡Sí! Por fin podrán saber de qué trató su caso y por qué Malfoy los adoptó (y de hecho, aquí un pequeño spoiler, por qué Harry también quería adoptarlos).

Además, hice algunos dibujos sobre los chicos en Hogwarts. Están en Deviantart con mi pseudónimo LilithKiryu. Apenas he hecho dos y agradecería que me dieran su opinión :)

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Errores**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_En la sombra, lejos de la luz del día, la melancolía suspira sobre la cama triste, el dolor a su lado, y la migraña en su cabeza_".

—Alexander Pope.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde el regreso a clases. A pesar de la gran expectativa que se vivía sobre lo que pasaría, se habían llevado una grata sorpresa al no tener ni una noche de pesadillas. Excepto por los comunes desvelos ocasionados por los exámenes aproximándose, nada más había pasado.<p>

Al principio, fue muy desconcertante y estaban todos tensos y nerviosos, como si en cualquier momento algo inesperado fuera a suceder. Pero al pasar las semanas, la tensión se redujo considerablemente y en Hogwarts el ánimo y la alegría volvieron. Incluso aquella etapa había quedado como un horrible recuerdo en su actualidad normal.

—¡Qué asco, Tuffnut! —exclamó Jacob Evenice con desagrado.

A su lado, Miranda Orson trataba fervientemente de no vomitar al ver a su compañero devorar gustosamente su plato lleno de hot-cakes con lombrices.

—¿Qué? —espetó Tuffnut mirándolo con confusión, mientras de su boca salía un pedazo de gusano que cayó justo en el plato de Jacob. Éste de inmediato hizo de lado su deliciosa rebanada de pastel de riñones y se puso verde al ver que el pedazo todavía se movía—. No saben mal. Mavis me había dicho que eran deliciosos ¡Y tiene toda la razón! ¡Lo son!

Pero ni Jacob o Miranda compartían su opinión, por lo cual prefirieron mirar hacia otro lado para que su desayuno permaneciera dentro de sus estómagos. Tuffnut se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada, pensando que en la cena podría tener un pedazo de tarta con queso a grito, como Mavis le había prometido darle el día anterior. .

El único que se animaba a ver tan asqueroso espectáculo era Johnny Stein. Para el hiperactivo muchacho era realmente sorprendente como Thorston podía meterse lombrices a la boca, comerlas y no vomitar por ello.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Johnny —puntualizó Eep Croods de forma contundente cuando la mirada de su amigo brilló un segundo al verla—. No pienso comer ninguna lombriz, ni hoy ni nunca.

Ugga Croods hacia comidas creativas con lo que tenía, y Eep había comido escorpión de mala gana. Lo gusanos, en cambio, no se le antojaban para nada y dejaría pasar esa experiencia culinaria por el resto de su vida.

—Auuu… —bajó la cabeza desesperanzado, sabiendo que un no de Eep siempre sería un no.

Rapunzel emitió una sonrisa de resignada diversión. No pasaba el día en que Johnny no buscara nuevas formas de entretenerse y era siempre Eep quien terminaba aceptando los retos. Volvió su atención al libro de pociones. Slughorn había dejado claro que debían estudiar mucho para el examen y ella podía ser muy buena en la materia, pero no estaba de más hacer un pequeño repaso.

—Oye, Punz —susurró Eep acercándosele lo suficiente para que sólo ella la oyera—. ¿Tu padrino no ha enviado nada nuevo?

Rapunzel negó. Eep la miró con expectativa.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, Rapunzel le respondió hasta que se aseguró que Johnny no les estaba prestando atención.

—Me envió una lechuza ayer. Al parecer como ya no hay más insomnio en Hogwarts cerraron el caso. Ni él ni la señora Scarmander han sido llamados de nuevo.

—Uhmm… —Eep frunció las cejas. Rapunzel le había contado todo acerca de los sucesos extraños que habían estado ocurriendo, sobre los Quimera y todo lo demás. Eep había estado un poco ofendida porque se lo hubiese ocultado, pero no podía estar enojada mucho tiempo con Rapunzel, así hicieron las paces—. ¿Ellos saben algo más?

Rapunzel volvió a negar. El contacto con los Quimera era escaso, y salvo los pequeños trozos de información que le hacían llegar de vez en cuando, Rapunzel se mantenía a raya. No podía inmiscuirse debido a que no deseaba preocupar a su padre y a su madre si algo salía mal, además Blaise aún no regresaba de los Alpes y él no podía ayudar en nada desde tan lejos.

—Descuida, Eep, creo que todo saldrá bien —dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa—. Probablemente ya pasó todo, como dicen los profesores.

Eep no estaba convencida, pero podía confiar en el juicio de su amiga. Esbozando con otra sonrisa, Eep se dispuso a terminar su almuerzo.

—¿Pero qué? —el grito de Dedalus Becker (nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor) irrumpió la tranquilidad en el Gran Salón.

Ante todos, el alto y guapo muchacho gritaba como demente ya que su piel comenzó a excretar una sustancia verde que desprendía un hediondo olor, y que lo cubrió al instante, convirtiéndolo en una enorme gelatina andante.

La pestilencia hizo que sus compañeros y compañeras se alejaran de él, y en su histeria por quitársela, Dedalus resbaló y cayó sobre su trasero. Las risas llenaron el lugar, y cuando Katherine Strasser, Peter Crowell (un Ravenclaw de piel cetrina y corto cabello negro) y Patrick Gellert (un impávido Slytherin de cuarto año) sufrieron la misma maldición, aumentaron enormemente. Más aún porque cada uno tenía un color diferente.

—¡Qué asco! —pronunció Victoire Weasley cuando Sthepanie Conrad también empezó a sudar baba color azul. En su carrera por alejarse, empujó a Hiccup que no pudo sostenerse bien por lo que su cara fue a dar directo al puré de papas que había estado degustando.

—¿Estás bien, Hiccup? —preguntó Fishlegs ayudándolo a levantarse. Tuvo que abstenerse de reír al ver toda su cara cubierta por el esposo aperitivo. Hiccup asintió porque no podía hablar por el puré.

Sentados en la orilla de la mesa de Slytherin, Jack y Eugene no disimulaban para nada lo bien que se la estaba pasando. En sus bolsillos ocultaban sus nuevas adquisiciones. Grageas para Transformaciones Weasley. Hechas para convertir a quienes las comieran en el alimento en el que las pusieran. Habían acordado colocarlas en las gelatinas, además de que agregaron una maldición de hedor perpetuo y todo había salido a la perfección.

—¡No sé si darles una probada o tirarlos a la basura porque apestan! —gritó Fletcher Hitchens desde la mesa de Gryffindor, lo cual causó más risas y que Dedalus moviera uno de sus gelatinosos brazos para arrojarle un poco en venganza.

—¡Basta! —intervino Bunnymund con la varita en alto y tratando de detener el flujo sin mucho éxito. Realmente detestaba las bromas, mucho más cuando provenían de las creaciones de Sortilegios Weasley porque era tedioso deshacerlas.

—¡Que los prefectos saquen a todos de aquí! —pidió McGonagall cuando el Gran Salón comenzó a llenarse de gelatina pestilente.

Los estudiantes fueron escoltados por los prefectos que no habían sido afectados hacia la salida. Obviamente, la directora no sabía quiénes habían sido los causantes y estaba muy apurada manteniendo a la gelatina al ras como para pensarlo un momento. Así que Jack y Eugene salieron invictos, para después reunirse con los Quimera y compartir la buena nueva.

—¡Eso fue fenomenal! —aulló Tuffnut Thorston con los ojos desorbitados. La visión de tanta cosa gelatinosa y apestosa fue todo un espectáculo en el que quiso zambullirse, pero Tomás lo había tomado de la túnica para evitar que se apestara a él y de pasó a ellos cuando regresaran al dormitorio.

—¡Eso fue asqueroso! —gimió Courtney consternada. Jack y Eugene le agradecieron con una reverencia exagerada—. ¡No es un cumplido! ¡Esa cosa apestosa cayó en mi túnica!

—No me vengas con eso de nuevo, Hawk —Jackson no dejó de sonreír, pero estaba exasperado—. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esa fase de: "Soy demasiado perfecta para mancharme". No hagas que la imagen que tengo de ti se vuelva a destruir.

Courtney le dirigió una mirada ácida indicándole que si bien no tenía nada en contra de las bromas y de vagar por la noche en el castillo, ensuciarse no estaba en esa lista.

Harto de eso, Jack la tomó del brazo afectado y dirigió su varita quitando la mucosa verde. La sustancia empezó a despejarse de la tela con lentitud para el desagrado de Courtney.

—¿Me la puedo quedar? —preguntó Tuffnut mirando todo con atención—. Sería un desperdicio tirarla, podríamos guardarla para próximas bromas.

—Eso es una buena idea, Quill —dijo Eugene contemplativo—. No habíamos pensado en guardar nada, pero creo que los profesores no podrán deshacerse de todo y quedaran residuos.

—Podríamos usarlo para despistar a Filch o hacer que Peeves no nos moleste por las noches —propuso Guy—. O incluso mejorar la formula.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Claw? —preguntó Alicia Alistair totalmente interesada—. Que yo sepa las fórmulas de los productos Weasley no son conocidas públicamente.

—Quizás no, pero podemos deducirla —buscó en su mochila hasta extraer un pequeño libro de pasta azul desgastada y hojas amarillentas—. Éste es el Inventario Alquímico de Gigens. Lo encontré hace poco en la parte más alta de uno de los anaqueles, y explica un método para averiguar ingredientes de una poción.

—Increíble —musitó Alicia mientras que Guy entregaba el libro a Tomás y a Mavis para que lo leyeran—. Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿lo sabías, Claw? Nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto talento en esto.

Las mejillas bronceadas de Guy se ruborizaron ligeramente y sonrió nerviosamente.

—No soy muy afán de las bromas en sí, pero me gusta reírme. Tengo un sentido del humor variado y si ayudo con la planeación, las bromas que hagamos no perjudicaran mucho a las personas.

—¿Es decir que hasta en las bromas, eres precavido? —inquirió MK. Guy asintió afirmativamente—. Creo que nunca haremos mal una broma si estás para cuidarnos, Claw.

Guy se ruborizó más y se sobó distraídamente la nuca. Nunca había sido bueno recibiendo halagos. Como muestra de camarería, Snotlout le golpeó suavemente el hombro izquierdo y Mérida le revolvió —los de por sí— cabellos revueltos.

Jack terminó de remover todo de la túnica de Courtney y ella pudo respirar aliviada. No obstante volvió a verificar si el trabajo estaba bien hecho y Jack no pudo más que resignarse y darle por su lado.

—Bien, como saben, esta noche saldremos al Lago Negro por primera vez como expedición —informó—. Habíamos quedado en incluirlo en el Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes hasta que tuviéramos un método seguro para no ahogarnos o que no nos atrapen los gryndilows o la colonia de sirenas y tritones que vive ahí.

—¿Y qué pasa con el Calamar Gigante? —preguntó MK—. No me hace ilusión la idea de que me atrape con uno de sus tentáculos.

—El Calamar no es peligroso, Wave, él está acostumbrado a que los estudiantes vayan ahí y rara vez aparece frente a alguien —explicó Tomás con paciencia.

MK asintió bastante convencida. Solventada su duda, Jack pudo continuar.

—Como decía, necesitábamos un método y gracias a Whisper pudimos encontrar algo. Es parecido a un Nabo Tibetano, aunque más fácil de conseguir y un poco más débil, pero servirá si lo hacemos bien —Jack sacó una hoja que se veía había arrancado de un libro, así que fingió no percatarse de las miradas de reproche de Tomás y Alicia—. Es una Burbuja de Espuma.

—¿Burbuja de Espuma? —repitió Snotlout cruzándose de brazos—. Me suena a que vamos a usar mucho jabón, Frost.

—Nada de eso, Knucks, pero sí necesitaremos una esponja.

Las expresiones en las caras de Mérida, Snotlout y Courtney le indicaron que si no se explicaba de una buena vez, no iba a convencerlos.

—En términos sencillos, se hace una poción y para utilizarla se necesita impregnarla en la esponja y, bueno, usar la esponja para lo que se supone que se usa una esponja—dijo Jack compungido—. Whisper sabe más sobre ello, yo sólo arranqué la hoja del libro…

—Esperen… ¿Alguien ha visto a Whisper? —preguntó Alicia—. Recuerdo que ella no puede correr muy rápido…

—No puede ser —exclamó MK al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

—¿Qué, de qué se trata? —preguntó Snotlout que no se daba por enterado.

—No puedo creer que no nos diéramos cuenta —dijo Guy a la vez que Eugene se palmeaba la frente y Mavis parecía preocupada.

—Ya, en serio, ¿de qué están hablando? —fue Tuffnut quien preguntó esta vez. No estaba entendiendo nada.

—Que Eve no está con nosotros porque se quedó atrapada en la gelatina —explicó Courtney con impaciencia—. Ella no corre muy rápido, así que seguramente no pudo salir a tiempo.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió Tuffnut aterrorizado—. Eso significa que está envuelta en gelatina apestosa… ¡Rayos, que suerte tiene! ¡Se está llevando la mejor parte!

Ruffnut le dio un golpe aunque ella también pensaba que Whisper era afortunada. Nadar en gelatina pestilente era de esas cosas que se debían hacer antes de morir.

—¡Debemos ir a buscarla! —pidió MK con urgencia, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle. Sabía que la gelatina no era tóxica, pero Eve solía marearse con los aromas fuertes, por lo que con certeza estaba sufriendo unas arcadas terribles.

Jack sacó el mapa de inmediato y lo apuntó con su varita.

—_Hay que divertirnos esta noche_.

Entonces aparecieron los intrínsecos pasajes de Hogwarts con todos los nombres de los estudiantes, profesores, fantasmas, e incluso, los nombres de los elfos en las cocinas. Buscaron primero donde estaba el gran salón, luego en los pasillos aledaños y por último en la enfermería. Ahí fue donde estaba, junto al nombre de Madame Chang y otros quince más.

—¡Vamos! —declaró Mérida fervientemente y echando a correr por el pasillo—. ¡Salvemos a Whisper!

Los Quimeras pasaron velozmente por los pasillos. Era gracioso ver a toda su comitiva correr a toda prisa, pues resaltaba la presencia minúscula de Mérida y su ensortijada melena pelirroja, Jack con su cayado que congelaba paredes no podía ser menos llamativo que un troll ebrio cantando, y como Mavis se había transformado en murciélago se le podía ver sobrevolando las cabezas del grupo.

Cuando llegaron, Eugene fue quien abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la sala llena de chicos y chicas llenos de la pegajosa sustancia multicolor. Pudieron ver a Victoire Weasley llorando histéricamente porque le había caído en su rubio cabello y la única opción era cortarlo. También vieron discutir en una esquina a Olivia y a Adrián sobre que a ella no le parecía que se preocupara más por Robinson que por ella durante lo que pasó.

—Sí que la han hecho grande esta vez, chicos —les dijo Teddy Lupin recargado al lado de la entrada con los brazos cruzados, sin mirarlos—. No se preocupen, no iré de boquiflojo, pero quiero me retribuyan algo porque voy a tener que consolar a Victoire y créanme que no es nada fácil.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio, Lupin? —preguntó Eugene suspicaz, mientras que los demás Quimera se adentraban para ir con Whisper. Él y Tomás se quedaron, pero vieron a la distancia a una pobre Eve Kwan llorando penosamente.

Los Quimeras la habrían abrazado, pero el hedor les impedía acercarse a ella, y excepto por Tuffnut y Ruffnut, se limitaron a darle palabras de aliento.

—Quiero ir a una de sus expediciones —declaró.

Aunque estaba sorprendido, Eugene se mantuvo sereno. Tomás no había pronunciado nada aún, pero se veía en sus ojos que estaba completamente atento.

—Vale, esto no me lo esperaba…

—¿Por qué no? Antes que ustedes entraran, yo ya salía a recorrer el castillo por la noche.

Teddy se abstuvo de decir detalles sobre eso. Después de todo, salía para perseguir a los Slytherin de las novatadas con sus antiguos amigos.

—Digamos que digo que sí —concedió Eugene porque no era algo que le correspondiera sólo a él, tendía que hablarlo con todos y en especial con Jack—. Debo saber por qué lo pides, Lupin.

Teddy miró hacia un punto de la enfermería.

—Los Thorston son mis primos (1).

Los ojos de Eugene saltaron tanto que temió que se le salieran. Dejando su pose tranquila, sólo pudo boquear como gryndilow fuera del agua.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? —tartamudeó.

—Lo que oíste, somos primos —Teddy sonrió con gracia, era inusual ver a Eugene así de desconcertado—… políticos, para ser exactos.

Eso le daba cierto sentido. Tomas, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado callado decidió intervenir.

—Son primos por parte de sus abuelas, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de Teddy de sorprenderse.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tuffnut nos lo contó a Snotlout y a mí antes de regresar de vacaciones —contestó. Eugene le miró con reproche, se suponía que debían compartirse esa clase de cosas con todos los demás—. No me mires así, Rider. Hay cosas que no queremos contar a todos, es como tú y Jack, ¿no? Hay cosas que no nos dicen a nosotros y está bien.

Eugene no pudo recriminarle porque —aunque quisiera declarar lo contrario— era simplemente la verdad. Había cosas sobre Jack que nadie sabía más que él, y viceversa.

—Explíquenme qué pasa ahora que ya me enteré —pidió—. Dices que son primos por sus abuelas…

—Exactamente, Fitzherbert. Eran hermanas, pero se separaron mucho tiempo debido a… diferencias de ideologías. Como sea, han hecho paces las fiestas pasadas por lo que pude conocer a mi tía abuela, a su hijo con su esposa y su hijo.

—Es decir que Scorpius y tú sí son primos de sangre, mientras que Thor y Quill son políticos.

Teddy asintió.

—Sobre lo que le pasó a Ruffnut cuando entró a Hogwarts… —miró abajo, avergonzado—. No lo sabía en ese momento, claro, y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, pero quiero tratar de enmendar un poco las cosas.

—Planeas conocerlos un poco mejor, ¿no es así?

Teddy volvió a asentir para mirar de nuevo hacia donde los gemelos comenzaban a arrojarse gelatina entre ellos, y en uno de sus deslices habían logrado darle en la cara al profesor Slughorn que estaba por ahí ayudando.

—Lo hablaré con los demás —dijo al fin.

—Aunque no creo que sea esta noche, Lupin —intervino Tomás Xarxus—. Por esta broma dudo mucho que hagamos algo. Eve era quien iba a decirnos qué hacer y seguramente no querrá hacerlo por esto.

—No puedo pedir más, supongo —suspiró Teddy volviendo su atención a donde Victoire lloraba de nuevo—. Si me disculpan, tengo que atender una emergencia más… severa.

Le cedieron el paso con un asentimiento. Cuando se quedaron solos, ambos caminaron hacia donde Mérida y Jack trataban de hacer reír de nuevo a Eve.

—¿Crees que Frost lo dejé ir con nosotros? —musitó Tom para que sólo Eugene lo escuchara.

—No lo sé… puede ser. Lupin tiene todos los requisitos para ser un quimera.

—¿Pero?

Eugene negó levemente.

—No hay _pero_ alguno, Skull. Recuerda lo que dijo mi hermano cuando todo eso de la novatada se arregló. Así que todos, sin excepción alguna, pueden pertenecer a quimera.

—Uhnn —Tomás habría querido decir algo más, pero no era el momento. Se concentró más en observar a sus amigos lograr que Eve Kwan dejara de llorar.

* * *

><p>Las noches en Hogwarts fueron pacíficas durante ese periodo, sin ninguna pesadilla o mal sueño… excepto para Jack Overland. Si bien podía dormir como cualquiera, siempre tenía sueños oscuros donde la voz lo llamada con más insistencia y cada vez era más abrumadora.<p>

Esta noche no era diferente y Jack se removía en su cama sin poder escapar de la pesadilla. Estaba soñando que caminaba en el Bosque Prohibido. El ambiente era más pesado y las sombras más oscuras que cuando iba con sus amigos. Iba hacia donde la voz le pedía que lo liberara, que sólo él pudiera hacerlo.

«_Ven, Jack, ven a mí. Libérame»_.

Aun dentro de la ilusión, Jack le preguntaba qué era lo que esperaba de él. Pero la voz se negaba a decir algo más haciendo que Jack se frustrara. Tenía… tenía que hacer algo para que aquello acabara, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al sitio de encuentro era detenido por una fuerza desconocida, pero extrañamente familiar.

No obstante Jack ignoraba la advertencia, y en su desesperación por saber la verdad peleaba contra todo con tal de seguir.

«_Quiero saber qué es… ¡Quiero saber la verdad!»._

—¡Despierta, hermano! —la voz de Eugene lo trajo de vuelta—. Por Merlín, me diste un susto de muerte.

—¿G-Gene? —farfulló Jack como si siguiera soñando, le tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta que estaba en su cama y que Eugene tenía la mano levantada—. ¿Pasó otra vez, verdad?

—Sí, tuve que abofetearte porque no despertabas —explicó sentándose a su lado—. Repetías lo mismo de siempre, gritabas que algo te dejara ir… no sé qué demonios te esté pasando, pero ya no puedes seguir así.

Jack no dijo nada. Se quedó viendo fijamente hacia el techo de su cama. No era estúpido, sabía que algo grave le estaba sucediendo. Teniendo en cuenta que nadie más que él seguía con malos sueños y la advertencia de Draco, suponía que era grave.

—Descuida, hermano, no es nada y…

—Jackson —pocas veces Eugene lo llamaba por su nombre completo, así que supo que esto iba en serio—. Te apoyé en esto aunque sabía que no era normal, porque confiaba en que se iba ir pronto. Ya casi acabamos el año y no veo que mejore… creo que debemos de hablar con los profesores o algo.

—¿Y con quién se supone voy a hablar, Eugene? ¿Con McGonagall? ¿Slughorn? Si me dices que la profesora Brown o _Bolita de algodón_ te aventaré en la cara de la gelatina que guardamos.

—No seas melodramático, Frost, no todos los profesores son como ellos. ¿Qué dices de Pans? Ella nos ha apoyado desde el principio.

Jack lo meditó un segundo.

—Me agrada, pero no confió en ella por completo. No es que sea mala o algo así, sólo que… no lo sé. Sólo no quiero meterla en problemas, ya sabes que Bunnymund y Brown quieren sacarla de aquí desde hace mucho.

—Estás acabado entonces.

Eugene se dejó caer a su lado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Pensó por un momento qué debían hacer porque estaba claro que no dejaría a Jack solo.

—Oye, ¿y si le mandas una carta a Draco? —sugirió después de un rato.

—No estarás hablando en serio, Gene.

Eugene se apoyó en sus codos y miró a su amigo.

—Lo digo muy seriamente. Piénsalo un poco, Draco es un buen hombre y fue el único a quien le contaste sobre tus sueños. Eso debe valer algo, ¿no? Incluso confió en ti para cuidar a los Thorston y eso ya son palabras mayores

Jack no sabía que decir. Admiraba a Draco Malfoy y evaluó detenidamente la posibilidad de que lo aconsejara. Quizás Eugene tuviera razón y dejar que lo ayudaran era lo mejor.

—Está bien. Tú ganas —soltó un gran suspiro—. Necesito enviarle el mensaje ahora mismo o me arrepentiré luego.

—Claro, hermano —Eugene sacó de quien sabe dónde un pedazo de papel y una pluma con tintero. Jackson le miró con recelo—. ¿Qué?

—Sabías que iba a aceptar… —le reprochó.

Gene esbozó una encantadora sonrisa inocente.

—Claro que no, Jackie, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que podría hacerte hacer algo que no quieres hacer?

—… eres de lo peor, Gene —espetó tomando bruscamente los objetos y empezando a escribir.

Jack tuvo que soportar los comentarios burlones de Eugene sobre que estaba escribiéndole una carta a su suegro para pedir la mano de su hija.

—Ruffnut es una amiga. Sólo eso —explicó Jack por quinta vez. A veces deseaba tener la sangre fría de congelar a Eugene, pero no podía. Su amigo lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello.

—Claro, Jackie, claro. Es sólo tu amiga.

—De verdad. No siento nada por ella más que amistad, como con todas las demás.

—Ajá —ironizó—. Porque de seguro le prestaste tu bufanda a Wave, o a Whisper, o a Hawk…

Jack le lanzó una mirada agria que lo hizo detenerse, no así dejar de sonreír.

—¿Nunca vas a olvidar que llegamos juntos ese día, verdad?

—Nunca —respondió con una sincera sonrisa—. Oye, no es tan malo, cuando me pase a mí podrás reírte todo lo que quieras.

—Espero no te arrepientas de tus palabras. Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno, hasta creo que me pondré a practicar frases incómodas cuando suceda.

—Sé que lo harás aunque dudo que eso pase. No creo que exista una chica que llame mi atención ni ahora ni nunca.

—La habrá, hermano, la habrá —aseguró Jack. Había terminado de escribir y ahora estaban en los corredores con las varitas alzadas con un _Lumos_ lo suficientemente luminoso para no molestar a los retratos dormidos—. Y cuando aparezca, por mi sanidad mental, espero que no sea como Hofferson porque juro que te dejó de hablar toda la vida.

—¡Ey, no bromees con eso! —Eugene estaba aterrorizado—. La nena es guapa, pero tiene una personalidad muy severa —recalcó la palabra _muy_ con ahínco.

Jackson se rió al pensar la posibilidad. Era absurdo que Eugene Fitzherbert llegara a fijarse en Astrid Hofferson aunque era sumamente gracioso. Con el historial que llevaban su amigo y ella, dudaba que pudieran llegar a algo bueno o nada peligroso.

Llegaron a la lechucería y tuvieron que despertar a la lechuza de Eugene, quien los miró asesinamente por interrumpir su placido sueño. Cuando le prometieron muchas golosinas si lo hacía, el ave aceptó y tomó la nota entre ulules molestos y salió volando.

—Oye, Jack… —le llamó Eugene cuando iban de regreso.

—Dime.

—Si te casas, pido ser el padrino —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Jack rodó los ojos.

—¡Que no me gusta!

* * *

><p>Se necesitaron tres días para limpiar completamente el comedor, y como había quedado una peste sutil, velas aromáticas de manzana y pera flotaban sobre sus cabezas.<p>

Un codazo en su costilla hizo que Hiccup respingara bruscamente y que casi se derramara su vaso con jugo de manzana. Adolorido, giró hacia donde Guy picaba distraídamente los vegetales al vapor que se había servido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó sobándose el área afectada y viéndolo con reproche.

—Porque eres muy obvio, Hiccup —respondió con naturalidad, llevándose un bocado y masticándolo lentamente.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo con indiferencia, tratando de zanjar el tema bebiendo de su jugo de manzana.

Guy inhaló con cansancio. Ya no le sorprendía lo terco que Hiccup podía llegar a ser. Había hecho las paces con ellos y llevaba una relación más o menos decente con algunos de los Quimera (excepto con Jack y Eugene, Hiccup simplemente no los soportaba), pero seguía ese reticencia a hablar con cierta niñita pelirroja de nuevo.

—Deberías dejar de lado tu orgullo, Hiccup —apremió Heather mientras cortaba con elegancia una deliciosa porción de tocino frito—. No creo que te reclame algo, Mérida no es así.

—Heather tiene razón. No tienes por qué perder su amistad por un simple malentendido. Mérida te perdonará, lo sé.

Tanto Guy como Heather trataban de no hablar con el apodo de los Quimera, se dieron cuenta que cuando lo hacían Haddock parecía muy desolado.

Hiccup pensó en las palabras de sus amigos. Era verdad, no valía la pena ser orgulloso y perder más cosas (había recuperado a Guy y a Heather por la intervención de Courtney. Sin ella —aunque le costara admitirlo—, se habría quedado sin amigos). Le agradaba Mérida, charlar con ella era divertido, incluso lograba reírse de sus chistes tontos. Eran contadas ocasiones en las que riera hasta que las costillas le dolieran. Solía ser muy reservado al momento de expresar sus emociones.

Un codazo amistoso de Fishlegs terminó por convencerlo. Su amigo le sonreía para animarlo, y tomó una decisión. Con sus verdes pupilas brillantes de determinación, Hiccup se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a arreglar todo, pero…

Quizás el destino tuviera otros planes para Hiccup.

Como se había movido con presura, no se dio cuenta que su túnica se atoró en el banquillo de madera y cayó sin remedio golpeándose justo en su redondita nariz. La ola de risas no se hizo esperar, y tratando de salvar algo de dignidad se levantó rápidamente negando la ayuda de Fishlegs o Guy.

—E-Estoy bien.

—Tu nariz está muy roja, Hiccup —informó Heather un poco preocupada. El sonido del golpe fue ruidoso por lo que se figuraba cuanta debía estarle doliendo.

—De verdad, estoy bien —repuso. Les sonrió para confirmárselos, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar deslizarse hacia donde estaba Mérida y su sonrojó aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que ella había visto todo.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta después de DCAO, Hiccup —propuso Guy levantándose. El almuerzo había acabado—. Así puedes aprovechar la oportunidad para practicar con ella. De seguro la profesora Parkinson te deja hacerlo si se lo pides.

—No creo que sea bueno meter a un profesor en esto…

—Oh, ¿de nuevo con eso? —resopló Heather con impaciencia—. No pierdes nada con intentarlo, Hiccup. Me queda claro que debemos hacer algo para quitarte esa actitud pesimista tuya. No queremos que eso influya en el partido contra Hufflepuff.

—Sólo iremos contra Hufflepuff si Slytherin les gana y dudo que eso suceda —planteó Hiccup caminando hacia la salida con ellos a su lado—. Croods es de temer.

—Oí que Flint planeó una nueva estrategia —dijo Fishlegs abriendo uno de sus libros. Era sorprendente su capacidad de leer y caminar sin tropezar al mismo tiempo—. Algo que le dará muchos problemas a Smith, según los rumores.

—¿A quién le apuestas, Hiccup? —le preguntó Guy emocionado—. Aunque admito que Hufflepuff tiene potencial, le voy a Slytherin.

Hiccup enarcó una ceja absteniéndose de una respuesta fija. No le hacía gracia apostar por ninguno de los dos equipos pues, con sus obvias excepciones, guardaba cierto rencor hacia algunos jugadores. En resumen, si tenía que elegir entre apoyar al equipo donde estaba su primo o en donde estaban Jack y Eugene, prefería quedarse al margen. Aunque eso no detuvo a Heather de iniciar una apuesta con Guy.

—Bien, quien gane la apuesta tendrá que interrumpir la clase de Binns para preguntarle: _¿Y usted en cuál de esas fechas murió, profesor?_ —dijo Heather con una sonrisa triunfante. Ella apostó por Hufflepuff. Había asistido a sus entrenamientos y estaba segurísima que las nuevas jugadas de Smith los llevarían a la victoria, y con ello, que ella ganara.

—Me parece razonable —accedió Guy.

Hiccup reconoció ese brillo en los ojos de Guy y se tuvo que preguntar qué tanto de los Quimera se le estaba pegando para que aceptara de inmediato..

Entraron al aula de DCAO, donde la profesora les esperaba. Pansy estaba vestida con una ligera túnica de color beige que dejaba expuestos sus brazos y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Se veía feliz, más de lo que nunca antes la habían visto.

—Los exámenes se acercan y quiero que estén bien preparados.

Se oyeron abucheos y murmullos de queja. Pansy soltó una risita.

—Me hacen pensar que mis clases fueron terriblemente aburridas —sonrió más cuando ellos negaron con vehemencia declarando lo contrario—. Descuiden, no estoy enojada. No tienen que preocuparse por el examen, será pan comido si han atendido a todos los ejercicios y consejos que les di durante la clase.

—¿Y la parte teórica, profesora? —levantó la mano Reid Truman—. Nunca nos ha dado nada de eso y creo que es elemental para nuestros estudios.

A Truman no le caía bien la profesora Parkinson. Para él seguía siendo la bruja que osó querer entregar al grandioso Harry Potter al Señor Tenebroso. No importaba cuánto Teddy Lupin intentara convencerlo de lo contrario, para Reid Truman el pasado seguía afectando su presente.

Pansy no se amilanó. No por nada había convivido siete años en Hogwarts con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini sin perder la cordura, pues quien los conociera querría mandarlos al otro mundo con un Avada Kedavra a la primera oportunidad.

—Bien, señor Truman, veamos qué tanto de teoría te has perdido por no seguir mi clase —Pansy se paseó por el centro del salón, mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos con detenimiento—. ¿Quién me puede decir qué hechizo es el más efectivo durante un duelo de principiantes?

La mano de Astrid Hofferson se levantó velozmente, pero fue Fishlegs quien declaró la respuesta sin que le hubiesen cedido la palabra.

—Se recomienda el _Expelliarmus_, profesora, es sencillo pero completamente efectivo durante un duelo. Da oportunidad para el ataque, defensa y contraataque, y según mi opinión, si se combina con el _Stupefy_ podría dejar en muy mal estado al oponente.

—Explicación breve y al punto —felicitó Pansy con las manos sobre su cadera. A pesar de fallar algunas veces en la práctica, Fishlegs Ingerman lo compensaba con buenas estrategias—. Diez puntos para Ravenclaw. Ahora compliquemos el asunto, digamos que su oponente es un Knarl, ¿Cómo podrían enfrentarlo si su repertorio de hechizos contiene sólo el _Stupefy _y el _Expelliarmus_?

Reid Truman estaba rojo porque Pansy, sin ser directa, le estaba haciendo pasar vergüenza. Furioso levantó la mano y contestó con desagrado:

—¡Pues usando esos hechizos hasta acabarlo, obviamente! —bufó con molestia—. Si intenta atacarme, lo reduciré a nada a punta de varita.

Gabriel y Gilbert se miraron incómodos ante sus palabras, y tanto los Gryffindor como los Ravenclaw no podían creer lo que había dicho. Astrid ya estaba preparada para dar a respuesta correcta, lo mismo que Fishlegs, pero presentían que era mejor que Parkinson diera su permiso para hacerlo.

—Una respuesta de alguien que no ha abierto un libro o prestado atención en mi clase —mencionó mirándole de reojo. Pansy ahogó un suspiro y decidió que era el momento justo de hacerle ver a ese crío que ella era una auror por algo—. ¿Sabe lo que es un Knarl, señor Truman?

Reid había esperado que ella estallara. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía con exactitud qué era un Knarl. Pasaban los minutos sin que pudiera contestar y pensó lo más rápido posible. Quizás un Knarl era como un Gusarajo o como un Puffskein… realmente Truman nunca había puesto atención en la clase por creerla obsoleta.

Astrid insistía con la mano levantaba echando furibundas miradas al muchacho. ¿Acaso no sabía nada? Reid era hijo de muggles, pero algo tenía que haber aprendido en todo ese tiempo. No podía no saber qué era un Knarl porque la profesora Pansy lograba que sus alumnos investigaran por su cuenta qué eran las criaturas que debían enfrentar.

El método de enseñanza de Pansy, por ser en su totalidad dinámico, permitía que la retención de conocimientos fuese mejor. En lugar de hacer cientos de pergaminos de tarea, simplemente podías leer sobre el tema y ponerlo en práctica al instante. Pansy siempre resolvía dudas o recomendaba libros de ser necesario.

—Ya que usted no está en condiciones de contestar, señor Truman, le cederé la oportunidad a sus compañeros —Pansy se dio la vuelta permitiéndole por fin a Astrid hablar—. Veamos qué es lo que nos dirá hoy, señorita Hofferson.

Astrid asintió solemnemente.

—Un Knarl es confundido a menudo, por los muggles, como un erizo común. Su alimentación sigue la dieta de uno, pero sí colocas comida para Knarl sospechara que es una trampa y no la comerá —luego añadió—. No hay necesidad de luchar contra un Knarl. Más que agresivo, un Knarl es un ladrón. Se le ha clasificado con tres equis por ese inconveniente.

—Una respuesta de libro, pero buena al fin y al cabo —evaluó Pansy—. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Usted se encargará de preparar al señor Truman para el examen final, ya que sus explicaciones son buenas para el nivel que él debería estar manejando.

—¿Qué? —nunca se habría quejado de alguna petición, pero enseñar a Reid no era algo que estuviera en su lista de las cosas más emocionantes del mundo. Sintió un repentino estrujón en su estómago, pero terminó por asentir y aceptar.

—Bien —Pansy estaba conforme, estaba segura que Astrid lo haría bien y así le enseñaría a expandir su propia perspectiva—. Sigamos, entonces.

Mientras Pansy comenzaba a hablar sobre distintos escenarios de batalla, Hiccup y Fishlegs compadecían a Reid Truman por su mala suerte.

—Tu hermana va matarlo —susurró Guy a Heather—. Lo hará trizas a punta de _Stupefy._

—Exageras, Claw —contestó—. Sí, Astrid es un tanto severa, pero no hará nada que atente contra la tarea que le pidió la profesora Parkinson.

—Si tú lo dices, Theri.

* * *

><p>La respuesta de Draco Malfoy llegó en la mañana antes del penúltimo partido de quidditch de la temporada. La lechuza de Eugene entró con elegancia al recinto cuando estaban desayunando, colocándose con cuidado sobre el hombro de su dueño y entregando la misiva.<p>

—Bien hecho, preciosa —la felicitó acariciándole su cabecita. Le quitó la respuesta en su patita y luego le dio unos cuantos aperitivos.

Jackson tomó la pequeña nota y la guardó en su bolsillo izquierdo. No quería leer frente a nadie, así que lo haría en cuanto el desayuno terminara. Entonces, se enfocó en seguir la conversación con Eric Goyle y Alice Talbot.

—Se llama Instituto Tecnológico de Magia Experimental —dijo Eric—. Un amigo de mi padre es uno de los inversionistas en el proyecto y este año ha entrado la primera generación. Nos ha dicho que ya hay talentos descubiertos y que el Ministro Shacklebolt está planeando contactarse con el Ministro japonés para incluir al instituto en el torneo.

—Wow, increíble —silbó Alice—. Ya entiendo por qué están pasando por tantos trámites burocráticos… ¿intentan reinventar el torneo, verdad?

Eric asintió afirmativamente.

—Yo había oído que esa escuela trata de tomar a la magia desde un enfoque… uhm, ¿tecnológico? —aportó Mack Atticus, el mejor amigo de Goyle—. No lo sé, tiene que ver con nuevas formas de entender a la magia. Podría decirse que más… ehm, sí, más científico.

—¿Temes que se vuelvan competencia para nosotros, Atticus? —cuestionó Adrián con una media sonrisa petulante.

—¡Nada de eso, Flint! —espetó contundente—. Somos uno de los mejores colegios de magia en el mundo, pero…

—Descuida, incluso si su fama llega a _superar_ a la de Hogwarts, no pasaría nada —declaró—. Porque estamos en el lugar donde derrotaron a Voldemort y donde estudió Harry Potter. Aunque no me guste admitirlo, estas _cosas_ hacen más interesante a Hogwarts.

—Y espera a que nosotros hagamos historia también, Flint —canturreó Eugene con ligera arrogancia—. Por muy _científicos_ que sean los magos y brujas de ese instituto, no creo que puedan competir contra Jack y yo.

—Di eso cuando derrotes a mi jugadora estrella, Fitzherbert —le interrumpió Sebastián Smith—. No me considero arrogante, pero el partido de hoy será interesante.

Jack y Eugene lo miraron con irritación. Desde que había adquirido a la "Promesa del Quidditch", Smith alardeaba frecuentemente sobre que nadie podría ganarle a su equipo. No era una broma, ni Ravenclaw ni Gryffindor habían podido hacer algo, y ahora la esperanza recaía en Slytherin.

—Si estás tan confiado en que ganarán, ¿qué tal una apuesta, Smith? —sonrió Adrián con aparente engreimiento—. No tienes nada que temer, ¿no? Después de todo, tienes a Croods y a uno de los Thorston.

Los Slytherin estaban sorprendidos. Adrián Flint nunca apostaba, pues no lo consideraba algo interesante. Se percataron de que Rebeca Robinson tenía la misma mueca. Una que denotaba misterio, que aseguraba algo oculto que los llevaría a la victoria. Así que cediendo a la expectativa toda la mesa de Slytherin imitó el gesto, y Smith no se percató de sus sonrisas sátiras.

—Bien, Flint, hagamos una apuesta.

El gesto que Adrián puso por conseguir la respuesta esperada le congeló las venas, pero se mantuvo perenne. Flint no pudo más que admitir que Sebastián Smith tenía mucho coraje.

—Para que no haya malentendidos, Smith, dejaré que impongas la penalización del equipo que pierda —dijo—. Pero pido que se decida al final del partido, para evitar alguna presión o agente externo que influya en el desarrollo del mismo.

—Me parece razonable —dijo Smith un poco pensativo—. Entonces, es un trato.

Sebastián ofreció su mano y Adrián la estrechó sin dudar, sellando el pacto.

—Vale, nos vemos en el partido entonces —dijo Sebastián, todavía seguía seguro de su victoria—. Tengo que preparar a mi equipo.

Cuando el capitán de quidditch se fue, los Slytherin aledaños se conglomeraron cerca de Flint para saber por qué había hecho algo así.

—Digamos que hasta jugadores prometedores como Croods tienen debilidades —dijo misteriosamente. Luego dirigiéndose a los chicos de su equipo, preguntó—: ¿Recuerdan todos los entrenamientos que tuvimos?

—¿Te refieres a todos los circuitos dementes que nos hiciste hacer una y otra vez? —preguntó Petunia Adams con desenfado—. ¿Qué clase de estrategia has planeado, Flint? Porque te aseguro que no tuvo nada de bonito tener que entrenar de esa manera.

Los circuitos habían sido una gama de obstáculos difíciles de pasar. Al principio habían pensado que era broma, pero luego de que Adrián indicara que no lo era, tuvieron que hacerlos; primero sin escoba, después con escoba. Al final todos quedaban sudados y cansados a morir.

—Yo me divertí —declaró Thor como si nada.

—Claro, Thorston, pero ya quedó claro que tú y tu hermano son algo fuera de lo común —espetó Petunia.

—Como sea —interrumpió Adrián—. No les diré nada hasta que estemos en vestidores, hasta ese momento tendrán que esperar.

—¡Owww, no sea malo, Flint! —lloriqueó Jack—. ¿Acaso no estamos en confianza? Dinos lo que tienes planeado. Anda, dinos, dinos, ¡dinos!

—¡Sí! —saltó Eugene—. ¡Dinos! ¡Dinos, dinos, dinos!

Ambos empezaron a saltar a su alrededor, pero Adrián fue inflexible y cuando terminó la comida se fue junto con Robinson para sus clases. No les quedó más que quedarse con las dudas.

—¿Qué crees que sea, hermano? —preguntó Jack.

—Mmm, no lo sé, pero debe ser algo bueno si nos puso a entrenar como desquiciados —respondió—. Da igual, no creo que nos digas. Hablando de otro tema, ¿no deberías leer la respuesta de Draco? Aprovecha que no hay nadie cerca.

—Ah, cierto.

Pero antes de que Jack pudiera sacar la nota de su bolsillo, unos delgados brazos se enrollaron por su cuello y sintió un nuevo peso colgándose de su espalda. De reojo, vislumbró los rizos pelirrojos de Mérida DunBroch y sus mejillas pecosas cerca de su cara.

—¡Muévete, Frost! —ordenó montando a Jack como si fuera un caballito—. ¡Anda, tenemos que ganarles!

—¿De quién nargles hablas, Firefly? ¡Bájate ya! —se removió incómodo para quitársela de encima. Pero Mérida había tomado su cayado para arrearlo como su fuera ganado sin importarle sus quejas. Fue cuando oyó a Eugene quejarse y lo miró para encontrarse que estaba en su misma situación, sólo que no con una pulga pelirroja sino con Ruffnut Thorston—. Ya en serio, pesas demasiado y yo no soy tu Aethonan personal.

Pero Mérida probó tener la resistencia de una garrapata y no se soltó de Jack ni aunque éste comenzó a saltar desesperadamente.

—¡Vamos, Rider! ¡No podemos perder contra el Frostfly! —gritó Ruffnut espoleando a Eugene como si, efectivamente, fuera su Aethonan personal.

—¿Frostfly? —preguntó deteniéndose por un momento.

—¡Duh! Es obvio. Frostfly, por sus apodos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo nos llamaríamos nosotros?

—Mmmm… creo que Ridhor. Sí, eso suena genial, somos Ridhor (3).

Él evaluó la propuesta y al final asintió complacido.

—Bien, ya que no te vas a bajar hasta que te haga caso —la instó a agarrarse fuerte y se aseguró de tomarle bien por las piernas. Miró retador a Jackson, quien se irguió de inmediato como aceptando sin pensar—. Creo que no tengo más remedio que ceder a sus deseos. Lo lamento, Jack, pero tendré que ganarte.

—No permitiré que me ganes —dijo contundente—. El universo apunta a que te venceré, y yo no soy nadie para contradecirlo.

—Sonaste igual que Trelanwey.

—Y tú sonaste como alguien que va a perder.

—Ya lo veremos, Jackie.

—Lo único que verás es la escarcha que dejó al pasar, Genie (4).

Alicia se paró frente a las respectivas parejas para dar la señal de inicio. Detrás de ellos, estaban MK y Mavis apoyando animadamente a quien creían que ganaría. Courtney aguardaba cruzada de brazos junto a Eve Kwan (la pequeña seguía teniendo una coloración multicolor en la piel, por lo cual tenía que aplicarse una crema todas las mañanas).

—En sus marcas, listos… ¡fuera!

Ni bien hubo dicho la última palabra echaron a correr como si Bunnymund los persiguiera. Tenían una excelente condición física, pero con una carga adicional se estaban probando en serio. Mérida no pesaba mucho, de hecho, era ligera como un Kneazle, pero el constante toque de su alborotada cabellera con su cuello y mejillas, lo distraía.

Eugene era afortunado. Ruffnut podría ser un poco más pesada que Firefly, pero su cabello estaba amarrado en sus tres confiables trenzas, por lo que podía ir sin nada que le causara picazón. Ruffnut estaba eufórica y gritaba tanto o más que Mérida. Alicia corría detrás de ellos pues era la referí y tenía que ver quien ganaría.

Courtney y las demás preferían ir a paso lento y seguro. Charlaban sobre cómo sería su primera clase dentro de los invernaderos por fin, ya que Hagrid pudo deshacerse de la plaga de babosas carnívoras eficazmente. Eve quería aportar algo, pero era muy tímida como para seguirles seguir el ritmo de las demás..

Mientras seguía la carrera, Jackson en verdad había cumplido eso de dejar escarcha por donde pasaba. Cada vez que se emocionaba o enojaba sucedía lo mismo sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, aunque tenía cierto control sobre el hielo.

—¡Nos están ganando! —se quejó Ruffnut cuando el Frostfly los superó por unos diez metros.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió Eugene y apretó el paso mucho más. Jackson era su amigo, pero odiaba perder, así que no se rendiría tan fácilmente—. ¡Agárrate fuerte, Thor!

—¡Okay!

Mérida estaba segura de su victoria y lo animaba a ir mucho más rápido. Pero es Ley de Murphy, y si vas a esa velocidad y en esa condición es obvio que algo o alguien se va a interponer en tu camino y te hará caer. Jackson y Mérida lo aprendieron a la mala cuando el pequeño y delgaducho cuerpo de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III salió de quien sabe dónde, y el impacto fue tan colosal que Mérida salió volando raspándose las rodillas en el proceso.

—¡Auch! —se quejó.

A pesar de haber caído sobre Hiccup, Jack se recuperó y fue a ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien, Firefly? —preguntó. Se dio cuenta que ella se sostenía las rodillas—. ¡Por Salazar Slytherin! ¿Eso de ahí es sangre?

Tocó el área tratando de ser cuidados, pero Mérida gruñó y le golpeó la mano.

—¡Esto no es nada! —se levantó de golpe, sorprendiéndolo—. ¡Sigamos, Frost! No me gusta perder.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! —espetó de forma terminante, mostrando que ni por haberse roto una pierna dejaría la carrera—. No te preocupes por esto, me caía seguido cuando iba a jugar con los MacGuffin, así que esto no es nada nuevo. Estoy acostumbrada a las heridas de batallas, Frost.

Jackson se quedó sin habla. No pudo más que maravillarse de su amiga, tan valiente cuando estaba seguro que las rodillas le estaban escociendo horrores.

—Ustedes dos van a lograr que me dé un aneurisma —dijo riendo desganadamente.

—¿Dos?

—Tú y Thor —aclaró—. Ambas son tan… no sé, son tan poco usuales. Son complicadas, pero una especie de complicadas-divertidas que no sé exactamente cómo definir.

—¿Seguirías hablando o me dejarás subir a tu espalda? —preguntó como si no le hubiera prestado atención—. Por si no lo habías notado, ellos pasaron un segundo después de que caíamos.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, princesa Firefly —le dedicó una inclinación caballerosa y hasta que no se aseguró que estaba bien sujeta a su espalda, comenzó a correr.

Reanudaron la carrera y se olvidaron de que Hiccup también estaba en el suelo. Absurdamente había esperado que por lo menos Mérida lo notara. Su decepción fue grande cuando ella prefirió seguir con su supuesta competencia, que fijarse si había recibido algún daño. De Jackson Overland lo esperaba, sus bromas hacia él últimamente eran más peligrosas (claro, también respondía, como aquella vez que lo hizo quedarse pegado en la pared —también a Eugene— con una exagerada cantidad de goma de mascar conjurada).

Hiccup se quedó un momento tirado y pensando que la estaba perdiendo. Apreciaba la amistad que había formado con Mérida. En Berkshire no tenía amigas. Las niñas lo veían como un bicho raro, y las que se le acercaban era por su fortuna. En el mundo de la magia apenas se estaba construyendo un lugar, pero en el muggle era el heredero de la familia Haddock, y muchos estaban interesados en casar a sus hijas con él, o por lo menos que formaran una amistad provechosa.

Venir a Hogwarts le salvó de eso, y estuvo feliz de que Heather fuera su primer amiga, y que con ello conociera a muchas niñas más. Ninguna interesada en que fuera un Haddock. Pero lo había arruinado. Volver a hablar con MK, Alicia, Eve y Mérida —especialmente ella—, sería difícil.

—¿Estás bien, Haddock?

La voz que produjo la pregunta se le hizo sumamente conocida. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el pecoso rostro de MK viéndole con preocupación, ahora que lo pensaba también extrañaba hablar con ella y oír sus palabras amables.

—Sí… —contestó ausentemente, todavía ido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Fueron esos cuatro, verdad? Creo que deberían fijarse más, pudiste salir lastimado. Tendré que decirles en cuanto los vea.

Le ofreció su mano derecha y esbozó aquella sonrisa encantadora que siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Hiccup la tomó y ella lo ayudó a pararse.

—Vámonos ya, MK —vociferó Courtney. Fue en ese momento que Hiccup las notó—. Ya viste que se encuentra perfectamente sano. Tenemos que irnos si no queremos llegar tarde (5).

MK asintió y le dio una última mirada apologética a Hiccup, marchándose con sus amigas y desapareciendo por el pasillo. Al quedarse solo, Hiccup tuvo un impulso que no pudo reprimir en cuanto ellas no estuvieron frente a él, así que echó a correr para alcanzarlas. Si bien no podía hacer algo todavía con lo de Mérida, podría encargarse de otros asuntos.

—¡Babcock! —gritó para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué quieres, Haddock? —preguntó con dureza cuando se detuvo. Tenía una impecable educación, pero sencillamente no podía desperdiciarla en alguien como el abadejo (6).

Debido a que había actuado por impulso no tuvo nada que decir durante los primeros cinco segundos y sólo balbuceó algunos monosílabos para el gran coraje de Courtney. MK le miraba extrañada, había tenido la certeza que le gritaría a ella y no a Courtney.

—En serio, si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio, no lo digas —espetó y se dio la vuelta—. Vámonos, chicas.

—¡No, espera!

Mavis y MK rieron bajito al ver el labio de Courtney temblar y sus perfiladas cejas fruncirse tanto, que por un momento pareció una sola. Contando hasta diez y respirando profundo, Courtney le dio el beneficio de la duda y optó por escucharlo. Aunque se dio cuenta que Hiccup no iba hablar con fluidez delante de tantas personas. Habría sido divertido verlo nervioso por eso, pero había prometido a Guy y a Heather no ser tan dura con él.

Ante la idea, Courtney rodó los ojos. Si había una persona en el mundo con la que tuviera que ser condescendiente no sería Hiccup en definitivo. Para todos los demás podía parecer un chiquillo desvalido, demasiado pequeño para siquiera poder levantar la varita o demasiado torpe como para crear una grieta en todo el planeta con uno de sus descuidos. Pero para ella no. Courtney podría ser chismosa, arrogante y antipática, como muchas veces Jackson, Mérida, e incluso Ruffnut, lo decían. Y tenían razón. Aunque también era tremendamente observadora para notar las debilidades y defectos en los demás.

Siendo una Babcock, Courtney tuvo que aprender a relacionarse cuidadosamente y siempre atenta a los detalles. Así que cuando conoció a Hiccup, no le tomó mucho percatarse que no era un niño común. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada mirada, hablaba de educación fina, la que grandes cantidades de dinero e instructores privados podían otorgar. Hiccup se movía como cualquier hijo de magos de la nobleza, y Courtney nunca se equivocaba al juzgar a la gente.

—Adelántense —les pidió cortésmente, sin siquiera mirarlas.

MK iba a decir algo, pero Mavis fue consciente del tono y la posición que había empleado e intervino para que la siguieran sin decir más. MK y Eve no sabían si Haddock estaría bien y Mavis tuvo que asegurarles que Courtney sólo iba a hablar con él.

Cuando se fueron, la rubia cruzó los brazos en un gesto de pura arrogancia, que mostraba que si no hablaba ahora no le volvería a dar la oportunidad. Hiccup tomó un gran respiro y la enfrentó con su habitual calma, como cuando conocía a alguien nuevo en las juntas navideñas de su padre.

—Quería decirte que agradezco que hayas… intervenido esa ocasión en el Expreso. Si no lo hubieras hecho habría… yo…

—Basta —gimió Courtney haciendo que Hiccup respingara—. Escúchame atentamente, Haddock, no me interesa que me agradezcas, ni siquiera tienes que dirigirme la palabra otra vez, sólo… no seas un idiota de nuevo, ¿vale?

—Pero, yo…

Un fino dedo se posó en sus labios haciéndole callar.

—Para que te quede claro, no me agradas nada —le sonrió de una forma que Hiccup no supo interpretar—. Eres enano, petulante y tus dientes son tan enormes que ni usando magia podrían quedar decentes.

—¡Oye!

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo ella ignorándolo— es que no lo hice por ti. Los hice por ellos, porque soy su amiga.

Hiccup tomó su mano y la retiró de su boca.

—¿Qué propones entonces? No me gusta deberles algo a las personas, Babcock, y tú no serás la excepción.

—Dado que estamos hablando civilizadamente por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Te pido que no sea nada vergonzoso. No quiero volver a vestirme con un suéter amarillo de landa en pleno verano, por favor.

Courtney parpadeó estupefacta. Su expresión se suavizó debido a esto, relajando sus rasgos hasta no mostrar ese gesto petulante que le caracterizaba. Hiccup quedó por un segundo anonadado. Podía tener una personalidad aberrante, pero era muy bonita.

—Nunca haría eso —dijo contundente—. Sería un atentado contra la moda. ¿Quién, en nombre de Circe, haría algo así?

Hiccup no contestó. Sí sabía de alguien que le había hecho eso y muchas cosas más. Snotlout tenía una capacidad muy inventiva al momento de molestarlo, lo cual era sorprendente —es decir, malamente sorprendente—, teniendo en cuenta sus bajas calificaciones. Snotlout era un genio al momento de ser un bravucón.

—¿Fue Jorgenson, verdad?

La pregunta no le sorprendió tanto como que Courtney se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero sí, ella lo había dicho y él comenzaba a preguntarse qué tanto Babcock podía saber con sólo mirarle.

—Que no te dé vergüenza, Haddock —dijo con tono desenfadado—. Jorgenson es un subnormal, sólo a él podría ocurrírsele algo tan denigrante como hacer vestir mal a las personas.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿No se supone que es tu amigo, un quimera?

—Lo estás malentendiendo todo —refutó Courtney con impaciencia—. Sí, Jorgenson es un quimera, pero eso no significa que apruebe cada una de sus _cualidades_. Sobre todo si dichas cualidades me resultan asquerosas y despreciables, aunque eso es otra cosa… nos estamos desviando del tema.

Hiccup asintió dándole la razón. Realmente le sorprendía estar hablando tan bien con Courtney Babcock y que también encontrara insoportables algunos de los hábitos de su primo.

—El punto es que no quieres deberme nada, pero no hay forma de que me retribuyas en este momento. Tengo todo lo que puedo desear.

Hiccup pensó que podría ayudarla a cambiar lo petulante y chillona que era, pero se abstuvo de decírselo. Courtney podía ser una princesita sangre pura y lo que quisiera, aun así era innegable su manejo de la varita y no deseaba un duelo contra ella.

—¿Qué te parece algo a futuro? —propuso Hiccup—. Cuando necesites algo y siempre que esté dentro de mis posibilidades, lo haré.

Courtney lo meditó un momento. Hiccup creyó que le diría que no.

—Está bien, Haddock —ahora sí Hiccup pensaba que estaba muerto, que la caía le había abierto el cráneo y ahora estaba en una especie de ilusión _post mortem_. Courtney le dio la espalda y antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, agregó—: Cuando necesite algo de ti, te lo haré saber.

Y se fue dejándolo solo y con la sensación de haberle vendido su alma al diablo.

—¿En verdad hice esto? —se preguntó a sí mismo para poder darle cabida en su cabeza a semejante ocurrencia.

Había querido agradecerle a Courtney por lo que hizo y dejarlo por la paz. Lo que pasó fue algo irreal. Algo de drogadictos o hippies, o de quien se metiera polvo de Mandrágora a montones. Lo único que le aliviaba era que ella no le pediría algo estúpido o que atentara contra la moda, por lo menos. Así que se relajó un poco. Hacer un trato con Courtney Babcock no había estado tan mal.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron las clases, la emoción por el partido de la tarde trajo consigo que todos los estudiantes lucieran como si hubieran tomado mucho <em>Felix Felicis<em> sin diluir. Las gradas en el campo de quidditch estaban al tope y existía división alguna era por el apoyo a los equipos. Hufflepuff llevaba las de gana con su porra, demostrando que tanto creían que Eep Croods los haría ganar. Aunque Slytherin no se quedaba atrás y ahí estaba Mérida DunBroch gritando a todo pulmón sin que aun comenzara el partido.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —sacudía un banderín de colores verde y plata, y su cara estaba pintada con una serpiente de cada color en cada mejilla.

—Cálmate, Mér —pidió Alicia sabiendo que era inútil. Una vez que Mérida entraba en su faceta hiperactiva no había poder sobre la tierra que la detuviera (quizás su madre, pero Elinor no estaba —gracias a todas las deidades del mundo— en Hogwarts).

—Treinta galeones a que ganan los Hufflepuff —dijo Macintosh a Oswald Castell, quien llevaba cargando una especie de bolsa en el cinto en la que metía los galeones de todos los alumnos que apostaban.

—Bien, eso coloca las apuestas 50 a 1, favor a Hufflepuff todavía —Oswald contó los galeones con ensayada facilidad. Era por él que las apuestas se realizaban _legalmente_ y en este partido casi todo el colegio había participado.

—¿Y tú a quien apoyas, Castell?

—A Slytherin —contestó con simplicidad, recibiendo el lote que un chico de Ravenclaw de segundo año le había dado.

Macintosh enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—¿Por qué? Tú mismo has visto que todo favorece a Hufflepuff.

—Es una corazonada —explicó—. Y siempre hago caso a mi instinto, Macintosh, nunca me ha fallado. Es cierto que Hufflepuff tiene un equipo de temer, pero voy por Slytherin.

—Uhmm, mi padre me ha dicho que no confíe en las corazonadas —dijo Macintosh reflexionando más para sí que para Castell—. Oye, cambió mi apuesta. Apoyo a Slytherin.

Oswald no disimuló lo ligeramente sorprendido que estaba.

—¿Y eso? ¿No que tu padre te había enseñado no irte por simples corazonadas?

Macintosh se alzó de hombros.

—Confiaré en las tuyas. Así de simple.

—Como quieras. De todos modos, nada cambia, me han llegado cinco más para Hufflepuff, así que puedes retirarte si quieres.

Pero el Gryffindor le sonrió pretencioso y negó suavemente.

—No pertenezco a la casa de los valientes por nada —explicó.

En las gradas de los profesores, los ánimos se caldeaban. Pansy Parkinson había logrado que Bunnymund apostara la generosa suma de 300 galeones a Hufflepuff mientras que ella lo había hecho por Slytherin. También se unió Lavender y Toothiana con 200, Sandman con 150 y Neville con 100, todos para Hufflepuff.

Pansy sólo sonreía encantada.

—Bien, caballeros y damas, espero cumplan con su palabra.

Bunnymund mofó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Una sonrisa similar a la de Parkinson se instaló en su cara.

—Ya veremos quién pierde al final, Parkinson. Te aseguro que ni tus cazadores podrán hacerle frente a Croods.

—Lo que digas, Bunnymund —finalizó sentándose con elegancia.

Aislados un poco del ruido del exterior, el equipo de Slytherin afinaba detalles en los vestidores. Estaban un poco nerviosos. Marius Prince tenía el rostro de una tonalidad verdosa y se veía que faltaba poco para que vomitara. Petunia estaba recargada en una pared golpeando su pie contra el suelo con insistencia. Jack y Eugene lucían nerviosos y no decían nada gracioso para calmar la tensión, como habían hecho los partidos anteriores.

Todos esperaban que Adrián Flint les revelara el plan secreto, pues tenían la certeza de que si no era así se las verían muy negras.

—Ya que estamos todos aquí procederé a decir lo que Robinson y yo hemos ideado para vencer la formación que Smith implementó con Croods —Adrián sacó un gran pliego de papel que extendió con un movimiento de su varita—. Esto es lo que hemos estado haciendo.

Se podían apreciar excelentes dibujos de Eep Croods, Sebastián Smith y Tuffnut Thorston moviéndose en sus escobas y haciendo acrobacias. Incluso si el trazado era simple, la animación era muy buena porque plasmaba bien los movimientos de los jugadores.

—¿Y esto qué tiene algo de relevante, Flint? —preguntó Ruffnut sosteniéndose de su escoba blanca.

—Buena pregunta, Thor. ¿Recuerdan los circuitos de ejercicios de vuelo y físicos que hicimos estas semanas?

Todos asintieron con pesadumbres.

—Eran ejercicios que hacen los Aurores durante su entrenamiento —explicó dejándolos con la boca abierta—. No siempre se puede saber cómo entrenan así que tienes que preguntarle directamente a uno para poder saberlo.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —inquirió Eugene con emoción.

—Por mi hermana mayor —interrumpió Rebeca—. Ella apenas entró a la academia, así que es un libro abierto para sacar información porque aún no aprende como ocultarla.

—Entonces, hemos estado entrenando como si fuéramos Aurores —dedujo Jackson enteramente exaltado.

—Bueno, casi —dijo Adrián—. No pudimos sacar mucho, sólo lo necesario. Nos enfocamos en mejorar sus reflejos y su condición física porque Croods nos supera por mucho.

—¿Y eso en que nos ayuda? —pronunció Petunia Adams sin dejar de cruzar los brazos—. Vale, nos volvimos un poquito más aerodinámicos, pero contra esa chica no sé si funcionara.

La sonrisa de Adrián se ensanchó.

—Es ahí donde radica la debilidad de Hufflepuff. Smith sólo se enfocó en Croods y utilizó a los demás como apoyo.

—En pocas palabras, mientras ellos sólo cuentan con Croods, nosotros tenemos a todo un equipo.

Adrián cerró el pliego y los miró seriamente.

—Ganaremos —pronunció solemne—. No acepto la derrota porque hoy ganaremos. No dependemos de la suerte, ni tampoco del destino, ya no. Entrenamos duro y ahora es momento de ponerlo en práctica. Ganaremos. No porque seamos de Slytherin, no porque ellos sean de Hufflepuff, sino porque lo haremos. Ganaremos porque la victoria es el único resultado admisible. Demos todo de nosotros y obtendremos mucho a cambio.

Colocó su mano en el centro seguida de la de Robinson, luego Jack, Eugene, Ruffnut, Petunia y Marius.

—¡Hoy los Tejones no celebraran! ¡La victoria será nuestra!

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! —gritaron al unísono.

Con renovado optimismo, salieron al encuentro aullando excitadamente. Los recibieron gritos emocionados de todo Hogwarts. Las tribunas se pintaban de verde-plata y cobre-amarillo, con banderines, trompetas ruidosas y porras jocosas.

—¡Y ahí están los Slytherin! —Teddy Lupin, como siempre, silbó con gracia desde el lugar del comentarista—. Nos sorprende que no se hayan echado para atrás, lo que indica que muchos han perdido la primera apuesta del día, señoras y señores.

—¡Señor Lupin! —lo amonestó McGonagall, aunque no tuvo efecto alguno ya que su voz era callada por todo el estruendo. Tenía que admitirlo. Nunca un partido fue tan esperado como éste, incluso ella estaba inquietada.

—¡Y salen justo al centro del campo! —siguió Teddy con emoción—. ¡Madame Calhoun aparece con el baúl y los mira amenazadoramente! Y ahora me mira a mí, queridos espectadores, si encuentran mi cadáver después de esto díganle a mi familia que los amo y a James que puede quedarse con mi snitch de peluche.

—¡Señor Lupin, basta! —la animaga utilizó un _Sonorus_ para hacerse notar y Teddy sonrió apologéticamente en respuesta.

Cuando los jugadores tomaron posición en el aire, para nadie pasó desapercibido que Smith sonreía confiado en que ganaría. Jackson le gritó que como siguiera sonriendo así pensaría que es un pervertido sexual, lo que ocasionó que Sebastián se sonrojara y dejara de sonreír.

—Ahí van las bludgers seguidas de la snitch dorada. Me preguntó si Fitzherbert podrá contra Smith. Espero que no lo tire con la enorme arrogancia que se viene cargando desde hace tiempo.

Eugene estiró el brazo y saludó a Teddy a la distancia, como indicándole que todo saldría bien.

—Quiero un juego limpio —Calhoun advirtió—. Si alguno de ustedes, asquerosos pusilánimes, rompe las reglas me encargaré personalmente que no vuelven a subirse o siquiera pensar en una escoba, ¿quedo claro? —todos asintieron firmemente—. Este partido ha generado mucha polémica que me ha irritado bastante, así que si no vale la pena verlo también se arrepentirán.

—¡Señora, sí señora! —exclamaron.

Todos se callaron por un segundo. Miles de ojos fijos en el centro del campo y puesto en cada jugador. Ruffnut envió una mirada de reto a su hermano que él no dudó en responder. Robinson oía entretenida los susurros de Marius, quien planeaba ir por Thorston de una buena vez para dejarlo fuera y tener más ventaja.

—Calhoun lanza la quaffle… —anunció Teddy, su voz se escuchaba mejor sin tanto ruido de fondo—. ¡Y comienza el partido!

—¡Ahora, Eep! —rugió Smith a la vez que volaba directo hacia Eugene para bloquearlo.

Con la velocidad de un relámpago, Eep se lanzó en picada por la quaffle flanqueada Remulus y Tier a cada lado en un perfecto triángulo, mientras Tuffnut Thorston y Nigel Barker se encargaban de mantener a los Slytherin a raya con prestos golpes de su bate a las bludgers.

—¡Wow, qué manejo tiene Thorston del bate! —vitoreó Teddy cuando una bludger pasó rozando la cabeza de Ruffnut—. ¡Como lo esperábamos desde el inicio, queridos asistentes! ¡Por fin el duelo Thorston versus Thorston!

—¡Tú puedes, Thor, gana la quaffle! —Mérida estaba casi en la orilla de la tarima y MK, Alicia y Eve sólo pudieron mirarla con resignación.

—¡Venga, Croods, hazlos morder el polvo! —era la porra de los Hufflepuff.

Pero justo cuando Eep estaba a punto de tomar la pelota, una mancha blanca se le atravesó desorientándola. Para la sorpresa general, Jackson Overland había logrado adelantarse y robar la quaffle en su cara, subiendo en espiral hasta quedar a una altura decente y localizar a Petunia Adams.

—¡Toma, Tante! —la arrojó hacia la rubia, quien la tomó enseguida y se dirigió hacia los aros custodiados por el regordete guardián Zack Bulstrode.

Petunia supo que no llegaría sin obstáculos, lo comprobó al esquivar un tiro de Tuffnut que sólo sorteó por sus recién entrenados reflejos. No pasó ni cinco segundos para que Eep le alcanzara y quisiera arrebatarle la pelota.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó Petunia cuando la poderosa mano de Croods se aferró al objeto. Petunia dio un giro sobre su mismo eje logrando que ambas se desestabilizaran y casi cayeran. Pero ella ya había visto a Ruffnut cerca y logró arrojarle la quaffle.

—¡Qué pase tan increíble! —dijo Lupin—. Al parecer, Flint se encargó de prepararlos bien para esto. Ahora veremos los resultados de su tan "Secreto secretísimo" entrenamiento.

Un gritó eufórico se oyó desde lo alto. No había necesidad de torcerse el cuello para ver quién era. Tuffnut Thorston apareció con el bate en alto golpeando las dos bludgers directo a donde iba su hermana. Ruffnut pudo esquivar una, pero la segunda le rozó peligrosamente la cabeza.

—¿Quiere matarla? —preguntó Hiccup a Guy desde la gradas de Ravenclaw.

—No, es sólo que su relación de hermanos es complicada —contestó.

Ruffnut volaba directamente hacia donde estaba Zack Bulstrode, que la vio acercarse y se postró con furia enfrente del aro. Su gran tamaño le permitía cubrir una gran área sin moverse mucho.

—¡Thor! —pidió Jackson estando unos tres metros a su derecha.

El lanzamiento fue impecable. Nadie pudo detenerlo, pero ni Zack ni los presentes se esperaban el siguiente movimiento. Jackson no fue quien anotó los puntos, sino que esperó a que Ruffnut se lanzara contra Zack para iniciar su jugada.

—¡No! —gimió Zack al ver que Ruffnut no se detendría por nada y se preguntó qué tan loca estaba para arremeter contra alguien que le doblaba el peso y el tamaño.

No obstante, Ruffnut hizo algo que ocasionó una ovación general. Justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar redujo la velocidad un poco, justo para saltar y usar los hombros de Zack como soporte para pasar al otro lado.

Fue cuando Jack le lanzó la quaffle.

Ruffnut la tomó y anotó los primeros puntos, en tan perfecta coordinación que todavía tuvo tiempo de caer en la seguridad de su escoba a tiempo.

—¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! —dijo Teddy, a la vez que su cabello se pintaba de vividos colores y sus ojos centellaban de dorado—. ¡Ésa es una nueva jugada! Nunca se ha oído de algo similar en la historia del quidditch. ¡Sin duda alguna, la jugada Thorston-Overland merece un lugar en el mundo!

—¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! —Mérida saltaba sobre la orilla y MK tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera—. ¡ÉSA ES THOR! ¡TIENES QUE VENGAR NUESTRA DERROTA!

—Creo que Mérida sí se tomó personal que Hufflepuff nos venciera —susurró Alicia a Eve. Ella sólo pudo asentir.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento les hizo hacer Flint? —preguntó con total incredulidad Fishlegs.

—No tengo idea —declaró Heather con sinceridad—. Pero por cómo reaccionaban cada vez que les preguntaba, probablemente fue muy duro.

En el aire, Smith estaba estupefacto. ¿Los Slytherin habían anotado? Imposible. En todos sus partidos desde que Eep se unió al equipo siempre eran ellos quienes marcaban. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía? No tuvo tiempo para pensar, pues de nuevo la voz de Teddy Lupin festejaba otra anotación de los cazadores verde-plata.

—¡Ayuden a Croods! —ordenó tratando de no perder el control—. ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!

Tier y Remulus asintieron. Pero pronto la faena se volvió dura de seguir para ambos cazadores, pues si bien eran de apoyo para Eep no estaban preparados para seguirle el paso a los tres Slytherin que parecían tener la misma excelente condición física de su compañera.

—¡Woops! —arguyó Rebeca Robinson cuando una de sus bludgers pegó en el hombro izquierdo de Nigel Barker.

—¡Mi turno! —masculló Marius Prince concentrándose en detener la trayectoria de los golpes de Tuffnut.

Adrián les había encargado romper con esa máxima defensa. Tuffnut y Nigel eran buenos golpeadores, pero si lograbas quebrarlos no podrían defender a Croods. Así que enfrentándose a una lesión grave por retar al mellizo mayor, ambos lo dieron todo.

—¡Genial! —si bien Smith estaba por echar espuma verde por la boca, Eep se la estaba pasando de maravilla—. ¡Ahí voy!

—¡Otros diez puntos para Hufflepuff! —anotó Lupin con una gran sonrisa—. Croods no se ve desanimada, hasta parece que se metió una buena dosis de _Felix Felicis_. ¡Jamás la había visto reír tanto!

Jackson, Ruffnut y Petunia hacían lo imposible por anotar más veces cuando Eep lo hacía una. Necesitaban mantener un buen puntaje en lo que Eugene encontraba la snitch. Sin embargo el clima no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, así que nubes densas y grises cubrieron el cielo y pronto comenzó a lloviznar.

Los alumnos de cuarto hasta séptimo invocaron sombrillas y gafas especiales para ver en la lluvia para sí mismos y sus compañeros. En el aire, las condiciones climáticas probaron las habilidades de los jugadores, pero ninguno dio rastros de ser afectado por el inclemente viento y la fría lluvia.

Ni siquiera cuando rayos brillantes iluminaron con su luz e irrumpieron con su trueno, significó algo.

—¡Ni creas que encontraré la snitch por ti, Smith! —le espetó Eugene a sus espaldas—. ¡Sé que es tu estrategia favorita dejar que todos los demás hagan el trabajo por ti!

—¡No me culpes por sacar ventaja de lo que tengo, Fitzherbert! —le dijo de vuelta sonriendo prepotente. Se distrajo un segundo para ver como Eep estaba a punto de anotar otra vez, mientras que los cazadores de Slytherin hacia maroma y media para detenerla.

El primer error de Smith fue enfocarse en mejorar las habilidades individuales de Eep Croods sin tomar en consideración a los demás en su equipo. Su segundo error fue seguirle prestando atención cuando había quedado claro que Adrián había logrado pensar un plan para vencerles.

Y su tercer error… fue subestimar a Eugene Fitzherbert.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, él ya no estaba. Desesperado, paró y lo buscó por todo el campo con tan mala suerte que una bludger le dio justo en la cabeza en ese instante. Sebastián Smith se desplomó y cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

Hora de pasar al segundo paso del plan, pensaron los Slytherin.

—¡Overland! —le llamó Flint—. ¡Ve a ayudar a Fitzherbert!

—¡De acuerdo!

Jack giró su cayado y subió en espiral hacia las nubes. Ruffnut y Petunia se quedarían para enfrentar solas a Eep y a Remulus Queens (un rayo le había quemado la punta de la escoba a Tier y había chocado con una columna dejándola inconsciente). Robinson había conseguido deshacerse de Nigel, y ahora Marius y ella buscaban como detener a Tuffnut sin que se emocionara más por los golpes y arremetiera con más fuerza.

Eugene había desaparecido adentro de las gruesas nubes, pues la snitch dorada había ido ahí. Cuando apareció Jackson pudo comenzar formalmente la segunda fase. No era trampa. Sólo estrategia. Jackson no había ido para buscarla, sino para ser un chivo expiatorio. Habían visto el accidente con Tier y lo que menos querían era que Eugene terminara achicharrado. Jackson podía defenderse contra los rayos. Al contacto con su cayado cualquier cosa se congelaba, así que se podría aplicar el mismo principio a lo demás.

Rogaban que funcionara. O ambos estarían en problemas.

—¡Ya la vi! —gritó Eugene volando a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Jackson le siguió de cerca, pero era difícil porque las gotas de lluvia que lo tocaban se convertían en escarcha. Eugene casi alcanzaba la snitch. Los rayos le ponían nervioso y sólo quería atraparla para dar la vuelta y bajar a terreno más seguro.

«_¡Tengo que alcanzarla! ¡Tengo qué!»_, se repetía como un mantra sintiendo sus manos y brazos muy fríos. Eso le indicó que estaba volando muy alto y que si no se apresuraba sufriría hipotermia.

Quizás no hayan dependido de la suerte o del destino, pero Eugene Fitzherbert logró atrapar a la snitch justo cuando el mango de su escoba comenzaba a congelarse.

—¡Sí! —gritó con regocijo mostrando en alto la pelotita dorada. Se giró hacia Jackson que se había detenido unos metros detrás—. ¡Lo hicimos, hermano! ¡Ganamos!

Jackson compartió un poco de su ánimo, sin tener bien la certeza de saber si habían ganado o no (Eep podría haber dado vuelta al marcador en lo que se fueron). Pero se permitió sonreír un poco, o eso trató hasta que oyó a la voz hablarle.

«_Ven, ven, libérame»_.

—¿Qué? —musitó mirando hacia sus espaldas. Era imposible que algo pudiera haber emitido eso cuando estaban solos.

—¿Frost? —dijo Eugene al notar su ausencia. Jack no respondió y eso le hizo preocuparse. Leyó bien su lenguaje corporal y enseguida supo que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Jack?

Él no respondió. Su mirada zafiro estaba fija y a la vez perdida en un punto al frente, y Eugene sintió terror cuando percibió que él se aferraba fuertemente a su cayado y se inclinaba un poco.

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Jackson se precipitó hacia adelante. Abducido por el eco de la voz, no se dio cuenta que se había acercado peligrosamente a una gruesa nube negra que no había estado ahí antes. Eugene sí lo había hecho y ahora gritaba como loco para hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Vuelve, Jack, vuelve! ¡Reacciona, hermano!

El viento se meció con furia como si no quisiera que Eugene lo alcanzara. Pronto se dio cuenta que no era el viento, sino la propia nube, que enorme y aterradora, parecía a punto de engullir a su amigo.

Eugene sabía que tenía que hacer algo pronto o Jack podría sufrir una herida grave, o en el peor de los casos… no, no quería pensar en ello. Reuniendo valor de quién sabe dónde dirigió su escoba hacia el autómata muchacho hasta lograr rozar con las puntas de sus dedos la cola del cayado.

—¡JACKSON! —fue un grito potente que estaba seguro superaba en decibeles a los truenos que lo ensordecían.

Jack reaccionó. Como si se hubiera estado conteniéndose de respirar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sostuvo la frente.

—¿Pero qué…?

No tuvo tiempo. No tuvo oportunidad. Eugene no pudo hacer nada.

Un rayo de oscura tonalidad salió de entre la bruma e impactó la punta del cayado ocasionando una explosión magnífica que envió a los dos a volar, literalmente. Por la lejanía, Eugene pudo estabilizarse enseguida todavía aferrando la snitch en su mano derecha.

Jack no tuvo tanta suerte. Noqueado por el golpe su cuerpo delgado cayó ganando una velocidad abrumadora por la misma gravedad y altura.

—¡Jack! —Eugene quiso ir por él, pero con desagrado se dio cuenta que el rayo había desestabilizado su escoba y era un milagro que todavía pudiera volar—. ¡Maldición!

En las tribunas se preguntaban qué había pasado con los dos jugadores faltantes, desde que se perdieron en las nubes no se había sabido nada de ellos. Luego, para su horror, oyeron el letal rayo y supieron que algo había pasado.

—¡Miren! —señaló una chiquilla de primer año hacia el cielo.

Jackson caía sin obstáculo que lo detuviera. Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa, terror y gemidos de pánico. Los profesores se apresuraron en hacer algo, pero sus varitas resultaron inútiles en ese momento aunque no sabían por qué.

—¡No! —chilló Heather.

—¡Jack! —Tuffnut dejó de lado su papel de golpeador para ir por su amigo.

—¡Se va a estrellar! —gimió Mavis con terror.

La caída era inevitable… pero no fue así. Reaccionando al instante, Eep Croods cortó la distancia y atrapó con un brazo a Jack por la tela de su uniforme.

—¡Ugh! —la niña tuvo dificultades en mantenerse estable. La fuerza final de la caída era mayor a lo que podía soportar, así que tuvo que valerse de toda su energía para que no se fueran ambos al suelo.

Logró llegar sin daños colaterales. Colocó al inconsciente niño en el pasto, esta vez la lluvia si lo empapó. Eep vio a Ruffnut descender de inmediato y llegar hasta donde Jack para tratar de reanimarlo moviéndole el hombro. Le siguió Tuffnut, Adrián y Rebeca. Petunia Adams había dio a auxiliar a Eugene pues su escoba no pudo soportarle y casi caía.

—¡Jack! —exclamó Eugene justo cuando pudo llegar al suelo, empujando a los presentes para llegar hasta él.

Todos estaban tan asombrados que olvidaron el partido y cómo el marcador final denotaba 560 a 410 en favor de Slytherin. Los demás quimera no tardaron en bajar al campo

—¡Atrás, déjennos pasar! —gritó Minerva autoritaria abriéndose paso por todo el barullo de alumnos—. ¡Atrás! ¡Denle espacio a Overland!

La escena que encontró no había sido el desenlace que todos esperaban. Habían apostado para ver quien ganaba, no para ver a un niño de once años en estado grave porque un rayo le hubiese dado. Era normal en los partidos de quidditch obtener heridas o contusiones así, pero no por eso era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera.

Calhoun fue quien se hincó junto al muchacho para ver la gravedad del asunto. Volteándose hacia Minerva asintió. La directora supo que no había tiempo que perder. Con un movimiento de su varita, alzó el cuerpo y lo llevó hacia la enfermería, mientras ordenaba a los profesores poner a los demás alumnos fuera del campo.

Ruffnut se aseguró de tomar el cayado de Jack antes de seguirla.

Los quimeras esquivaron a Bunnymund y Neville para escabullirse a la enfermería. Teddy Lupin les pidió ir, y aunque no recibió respuesta, así lo hizo. Empero, nos los dejaron pasar. Minerva había dejado a Jack recostado en una de las camas del fondo a cargo de Madame Chang. La sanadora casi gime de asombro al ver su condición, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, tenía que curarlo.

Minerva la acompañó todo ese tiempo. Afuera los quimera esperaban con impaciencia. Quienes conservaban mejor la calma eran Tomás, Courtney, Guy y Heather. Hasta Alicia lucía tan nerviosa como Eve, MK y Mavis. Tuffnut y Snotlout no sabían cómo reaccionar. Mérida y Ruffnut estaban dando vueltas y vueltas, mareando a Teddy. Eugene se mantenía junto a la puerta por si oía algo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Fitzherbert? —le preguntó Adrián Flint. Todos los jugadores de Slytherin también estaban ahí.

Eugene no quería decirlo, más que nada por involucraba algo de lo que Flint no debía enterarse. Tomás se percató de esto, y fue él quien contestó asegurándole que Eugene le había dicho todo antes y que no quería repetir la historia. Aunque no lo convenció completamente, Flint lo dejó pasar. Tomás le indicó a Eugene que lo que tuviera que decir, lo escribiera en su galeón así podrían leerlo los demás, sin que nadie sospechara.

Ninguno se movió de ahí durante las tres horas que Madame Chang revisó a Jack. Cuando Minerva McGonagall salió se vio inundada de preguntas acerca de la condición del muchacho. Acostumbrada a esto, tomó un respiro y explicó que había pasado lo peor y que Jackson no sufrió quemaduras internas gracias a sus poderes de hielo.

—El señor Overland estará bien, su cuerpo quedó muy comprometido, pero nada que una poción relaja músculos y un poco de descanso no arreglen —aseguró Minerva y casi rió al oír los suspiros aliviados de todos los quimeras.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Eugene.

—Me temo que no, señor Fitzherbert. Está dormido ahora y no conviene molestarlo. Por la mañana, si despierta temprano, podrán verlo.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —inquirió Mérida sin rendirse—. Creo que más que molestarlo y aunque esté inconsciente, nuestras palabras de apoyo servirán de algo.

McGonagall lo sopesó por un segundo. Miró de reojo a Cho Chang, quien asintió.

—Está bien, pero sólo unos minutos.

Los Quimera entraron presurosos, pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Vieron el delgado cuerpo cubierto por una especie de manta transparente y Cho les explicó que servía para evitar que la magia natural de los rayos chocara con la magia del hielo en él, entonces, cada uno le dirigió unas cuantas palabras para después salir en silencio. Eugene fue el último y el que más se tardó.

Al salir todos, McGonagall les indicó que debían ir a descansar ellos también. Petunia, Marius, Adrián y Rebeca obedecieron al instante, pero los quimeras querían quedarse.

—Ya le aclaré que pueden venir mañana —dijo Minerva, inflexible—. Ahora todos a sus salas comunes.

Sabiendo que se cumpliría su orden, McGonagall permitió que se quedaran un rato en lo que decidían irse.

Los quimeras estaban en silencio sepulcral.

Teddy Lupin se acercó a Ruffnut cuando se percató que ella estaba apretando el cayado fuertemente. Con cautela, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la instó a mirarlo.

—Estará bien. Overland es fuerte y un rayo no lo detendrá.

—¡Eso es lo que yo digo! —aulló Mérida como si creyera que el ruido lograría que Jack volviera—. ¡Frost no puede morir después que perdimos contra el Ridhor! ¡Si lo hace, yo misma lo mato!

—¿Me escuchó así cada vez que habló? —preguntó Snotlout. Si Tomás no lo había dejado desquitarse rompiendo la puerta de la enfermería, usaría otro método—. Eres tan densa, Firefly.

El tono irónico hizo que Mérida ardiera en furia y arremetiera contra Snotlout saltando sobre él y tirándole de los cabellos. Nadie la detuvo, necesitaban distraerse y sabían que Jack haría lo mismo si estuviera ahí.

—Volviendo a lo que decía —retomó Teddy al ver que Mérida pasaba a morderle un antebrazo a Snotlout mientras él le jalaba el cabello pelirrojo para quitársela—, estará bien. Estoy viendo su cayado y me di cuenta que el rayo debió impactar en él, no en Jack. Eso debe hacer la diferencia.

—¿En serio? —Ruffnut luchó para que su tono de voz sonara regular, pero se notaba esa peculiar nota de preocupación.

Teddy asintió y por un segundo le pareció sumamente agradable la expresión de la chica.

—Cierto, Jack es muy fuerte —aportó Eugene después de estar en silencio—. Hace falta mucho más que un rayo para apagar su llama de la juventud.

—Exacto —intervino Courtney con media sonrisa—. Es Frost de quien hablamos, después de todo.

—Así es —asintió Guy.

Ruffnut sonrió ligeramente. No notó que las mejillas de Teddy Lupin adquirieron un tono rosado, pero sí que su cabello cambió a un tono rojizo rosáceo cuando la vio así. Ruffnut parpadeó perpleja al verlo.

—Oh, lo siento, todavía no puedo controlarlo —se disculpó revolviendo su cabello, tratando de regresarlo a su habitual tonalidad azul—. Cuando me desconcentro, se pone de muchos colores.

—¡Genial! —admiró Ruffnut—. ¿Eres un metamorfomago?

Teddy le miró inquisitivo.

—Claro que lo soy, creí que tú y tu hermano lo sabían desde tío Draco los llevó con mi abuela.

—Ah, eso es porque no pusimos nada de atención cuando eso pasó —admitió sin vergüenza—. Pero ahora que lo veo, es una habilidad fabulosa. De seguro te diviertes un montón cambiando de apariencia.

Teddy sonrió tontamente, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Cuidado con que le bajes la novia a Jack, Lupin —advirtió Eugene con diversión—. Porque si lo haces no te dejará entrar en Quimera.

—¡Piérdete, Fitzherbert! —pronunció Ruffnut ya que Teddy se ponía colorado y su cabello se había vuelto color rosa chicle—. ¿A quién le dices que es novia de Overland? Antes me empieza a gustar Fastidiccup, que él.

—Uy, eso le romperá el corazón a Jack. Te ama tanto.

—Sigue molestándome con eso y le diré a todos que amas a Hofferson en secreto.

—Nadie te creería —afirmó Eugene.

—Un rumor es un rumor y si le pones detalles jugosos, no importa si es verdad o no, se propagara como la gripe de dragón —dijo triunfante. Eugene había perdido por esa ocasión.

Los Quimera rieron por la cara que puso. Si hubieran sabido que no volverían a reír más después de esa noche, quizás habrían seguido molestando a Eugene con la idea de hacerse novio de Astrid.

* * *

><p>A la medianoche, Jackson se despertó de repente.<p>

Al principio a sus ojos le costaron adaptarse a la ligera luz de la única antorcha encendida. Le costó horrores moverse, pero cuando lo hizo rompió la delgada capa de magia que lo cubría y que jadeara de dolor por ello. Cuando se percató dónde estaba rebobinó todos los sucesos, uno cada uno de forma lenta. Le sorprendió enormemente poder hacerlo sin dificultad, casi como si un rayo no le hubiera dado y freído cientos de sus neuronas.

Tenía mucha suerte, si es que podía llamarlo así. No sólo había salido casi ileso de algo que mataría a muchos, sino que esquivó una gran caída gracias a la intervención y bendita fuerza de Eep Croods. Jackson se aseguraría de agradecérselo no incluyéndola en su lista de personas para hacer bromas por lo que restaba del año escolar.

Lo importante ahora era pensar qué es lo que lo había llevado a hacer algo tan estúpido como volar más alto. Fue la voz… la voz logró capturarlo como nunca antes y Jack se había movido por mera inercia, casi como si hilos negros se hubieran cernido sobre él y lo manipularan.

¡Ni siquiera había notado que el rayo se dirigía directamente hacia él!

Pensar que su amigo estuvo a punto de morir le apretujo el estómago. Nunca antes había estado tan agradecido de ese instinto de huida de Eugene, que los salvaba en ocasiones; su amigo había sobrevivido porque algo le había indicado no alcanzar complemente a Jack.

Observó el viejo reloj de arena e hizo cuentas. Sólo habían pasado algunas horas. Si era así todos debían estar durmiendo ahora. Saberlo le hizo sentir culpable, esa noche había sido planeada para que Teddy Lupin pasara un rato con los mellizos Thorston y el plan se había arruinado, aunque no tuviera la culpa de ello.

De pronto, recordó la carta que Draco le había enviado. Se levantó de golpe sin importarle marearse por el abrupto y buscó en sus bolsillo si la tenía. Desafortunadamente, seguía con el uniforme de quidditch, así que sólo pudo maldecir más su mala racha.

—Esto no puede ser peor.

Obviamente, es conocida las consecuencias que se tiene cuando alguien dice eso, pero Jackson no fue consciente de su error. Así que cuando la luz de la única antorcha se apagó, aprendió la amarga lección de la vida y que las Leyes de Murphy explicaban tan verdaderamente.

Se puso en alerta y quiso acudir a su cayado, pero no estaba cerca… era probable que no hubieran dejado pasar a ninguno de sus amigos y que por eso no lo tuviera ahí. Maldiciendo su _perra_ suerte (porque ya no era solo mala, ya había subido de nivel y de vocabulario altisonante), Jack quiso atribuirle que la antorcha se apagara a algo más. No sabía a qué, pero a algo más.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —dijo para sí mismo, tratando de convencerse. Pensó que las sombras se veían más densas y aterradoras que nunca—. Tranquilo, Overland, hasta donde sabes puedes seguir dormido, o que Haddock haya aprovechado la oportunidad para ponerme más tónico de miedo temporal en la comida… ese infeliz me las va a pagar.

El inesperado ruido de pezuñas contra el piso y un resoplido bastante conocido para él, le congeló. Tratando de no hiperventilarse miró hacia donde lo había oído, forzando su vista al máximo al sólo verse sumergido en las tinieblas y que la vista le doliera por el esfuerzo.

Bien, tenía que ser objetivo, pensar lenta y detalladamente como decían Guy, Tomás y Alicia. Ver que todo era producto de su imaginación, que el rayo sí lo había dejado loco y que debía salir de ahí a toda costa. Además, los ruidos podían ser producto de ecos lejanos, como muchas veces Tuffnut y Ruffnut decían que escuchaban. Sí, eso sonaba mejor. No había que temerle a nada porque no había razón para ello.

«_Soy real…»_.

Jackson se tensó y no pudo moverse. El susurro había sido cerca de su oreja izquierda, luego juraría que sintió el halo de alguien soplándole en esa área. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Quiso hacer lo mismo que antes, ponerlo todo desde un punto de vista que se viera lógico y que no conjugara el miedo.

Una risa escalofriante votó esa opción (¿Por qué creía haber oído esa risa antes?)

Jackson empezó a sudar frío.

«_… y te lo demostraré»._

Antes de que pudiera moverse, las sombras se crisparon frente a él y se movieron en forma de arena negra que terminó cubriéndolo. Jackson sintió que era jalado hacia el abismo, como cada parte de su cuerpo y alma eran azotados por el temible poder de la oscuridad. Su resistencia fue reducida a nada en cuestión de segundos, y antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello, su cuerpo dejó de responderle para sólo seguir el mandato de la voz demandante y victoriosa.

Sin poder hacer nada, sólo pudo ser testigo de cómo _su_ cuerpo salía de la enfermería a paso lento, como si fuera un condenado a la horca. Cruzó los pasillos sintiendo a su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, pero no podía huir. Se dirigió hacia afuera del castillo rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

Y mientras se adentraba a las profundidades del escalofriante lugar, no pudo evitar pensar que su suerte había acabado.

* * *

><p>Eugene no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para poder desatenderse del asunto y descansar como si nada. Regresar sin Jack fue un golpe duro. La habitación le parecía enorme y vacía sin su presencia, y Eugene podía jurar que hasta la sala común había perdido calidez. Jackson Overland y él habían formado una amistad solida al punto de considerarse hermanos. Se protegían y respetaban mutuamente. Así que no haber podido hacer nada por él, lo fastidiaba mucho.<p>

Eugene sabía que algo sucedía. Que todos esos meses de tranquilidad sólo eran una treta y que pasarían cosas malas. Pocas veces su intuición le fallaba. Estaba seguro que Jack estaba relacionado con esto mucho más que cualquiera, aunque no de forma voluntaria. Quizás por eso escuchaba voces… al pensarlo, Eugene recordó la carta de Draco y se apresuró en buscarla. Estaba todavía dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de Jack; Eugene había recogido la ropa de su amigo temiendo que algún curioso la encontrara.

Para su desilusión, la carta no decía mucho más acerca de lo que ya sabían. Draco no podía dar una buena explicación porque los antecedentes similares habían terminado con un diagnóstico de esquizofrenia y con muchos magos encerrados en San Mungo o muertos. Empero, había una pequeña línea al final que lo confundió, porque no entendía que Draco hubiera escrito _"Cuando hay dudas, lo mejor es prender una luz". _

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Tendrían que usar un hechizo luminiscente para acabar con la amenaza? Porque no creía que pudieran derrotar a Pitch Black con una simple lucecita. De todo lo que había oído de sus amigos, el caballo negro era resistente a varios hechizos y ni el _Lumos_ podía mantenerlo a raya. Entonces, ¿cómo le harían frente a algo que había logrado cambiar el clima y darle con un rayo a Jack?

Sus preguntas quedaron al aire. Justo en el momento en que Eugene dejaba la carta en su mesita, sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. En un chispazo de intuición, supo que Jack estaba en peligro y que debía salir para asegurarse que no fuera así. Saltó de su cama y salió a prisa corriendo como lunático por los pasillos. Se detuvo momentáneamente en una esquina al percibir a la Señora Norris. Esperó hasta que la espeluznante gata de Filch se fue.

—¿Rider? —escuchó que lo llamaban detrás.

Eugene nunca supo cuándo Ruffnut, Mavis y Courtney lo habían alcanzado. Pero ahí estaban, vestidas con el uniforme y con la misma expresión que él.

—También ustedes… —interrumpió la conocida voz de Mérida DunBroch, del otro lado del pasillo. Detrás venían Alicia y MK.

Eugene asintió y el grupo lo siguió hasta la enfermería. Cuando llegaron fue Mavis quien abrió la puerta. Despacio, procurando no hacer ruido y echando un vistazo adentro. Su aguda vista le permitía ver en la oscuridad y se percató al instante que Jack no estaba ahí y que la habitación estaba tremendamente a oscuras.

En Hogwarts, la oscuridad había sido un mal augurio ese año en particular.

Mavis sacó su varita para conjurar un _Lumos_ que apenas si iluminó un poco el interior. Esto lo preocupó más. La oscuridad no parecía desvanecerse ni cuando Courtney y Alicia se le unieron en el hechizo.

Ágilmente, Eugene y Ruffnut entraron para ver qué había pasado, pero sólo encontraron arena negra sobre la cama. Ruffnut intentó tocarla, pero la arena reaccionó ante su cercanía y se volvió en puntas filosas que no dañaron su mano porque Mavis la había jalado a tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Courtney consternada—. ¡Se parece a la arena del profesor Sandman!

—No creo que sea igual —aventuró a decir Alicia percibiendo algo siniestro en ésta—. Sandman sólo usa la arena para sus hechizos y demostraciones, o para comunicarse. Además, su arena es dorada, no negra.

Eugene se estaba figurando un montón de cosas en ese momento.

—No importa esto por ahora. Necesitamos encontrar a Jack. No creo que haya salido por sí mismo, no en su condición.

Nadie le chistó. Si alguien conocía bien a Jack, ése era Eugene. Sin más preámbulos salieron de la enfermería directo hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, sabiendo que necesitaban que todos los quimera estuvieran en la búsqueda.

—¡Le mandaré un mensaje! —dijo Courtney sacando su galeón—. Así ellos saldrán a recibirnos y no haremos ruido. No queremos que los demás se enteren, estarían en peligro.

—¿No deberíamos decirle a los profesores? —inquirió Alicia corriendo tan rápido como ellos—. Si Frost desapareció, ellos podrían hacer algo para encontrarlo de inmediato.

—No lo creo, Blaster —dijo Eugene sin mirarla—. No pueden encontrarnos cuando nos escondemos después de hacer una broma, menos ahora que Jack ha desaparecido.

—¿Y si aparece Pitch Black? —aportó Mavis sacando a relucir lo que todos habían estado pensando.

Buscar a Jack era una cosa, pero Pitch Black podría estar involucrado. Eso sería desventajoso y….

—¡Dejen de lloriquear! —aulló Ruffnut con fiereza—. Frost nunca abandonaría a ninguno de nosotros, así que ¿por qué lo hacen con él? Tenemos varitas, sabemos qué es y no estamos solos. Podremos lograrlo, sabemos un método para no sentir miedo.

—¿Hablas de la tonta idea de tu hermano? —dijo Courtney con ironía—. Claro, porque decirle que no tenemos miedo de él, hará que no nos mate.

Ruffnut y ella enfrentaron miradas. Eran las pocas veces que discutían en serio, pero cuando lo hacían sin duda daban miedo. Ambas eran muy tercas.

—Basta —intercedió Eugene—. No estamos aquí para discutir, ¿entendido? Cuando vengan Quill y los demás estaremos completos e iremos a buscar a Jack.

Ambas giraron la cabeza con una mueca de desagrado en los labios, enfurruñadas.

—Thor tiene razón —continuó Mérida—. No podemos enfrentarnos a él… solos. Pero estamos juntos en esto y no habrá ningún problema.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no nos pasará nada malo? —siguió preguntando Alicia.

Nadie pudo contestarle.

Eugene estaba asustado y su instinto de huida le gritaba que hiciera algo sensato como pedirle ayuda a los profesores, pero no podía abandonar a Jackson y presentía que sólo ellos podrían encontrarlo.

Llegaron a la sala en el Séptimo Piso donde Heather y Guy los esperaban ya. Asombrosamente, Hiccup estaba con ellos y despierto por completo, Guy no había podido salir sin que él lo detectara. Los Quimera lo dejaron pasar, estaban más concentrados en comenzar la búsqueda y Eugene les pidió a los Ravenclaw al mapa.

Courtney les explicó Guy y a Heather que es lo que pasaba, en lo que Eugene checaba el mapa.

—Deberían decirle a un profesor —dijo Hiccup cuando vio que sí tenían las intenciones de irse—. O quizás sólo sea un broma de Overland, se la da muy bien hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Para ser de Ravenclaw eres bastante denso, Haddock —escupió Courtney—. ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? Jack es nuestro amigo y si está en peligro nos corresponde ayudarlo.

—Tenemos que decirles a los que faltan —anunció Alicia sacando su galeón y escribiendo a Tomás, con él bastaba para hacer que Tuffnut y Snotlout vinieran—. ¿Encontraste algo, Rider?

—No está en el castillo… —dijo después de verificar que había visto bien cada rincón. Entonces pasó a la sección que contenía el dibujo del Bosque Prohibido—. ¡No puede ser!

Temiendo lo peor, se arremolinaron entorno a él y vieron con horror el banderín con el nombre de Jackson Overland deambulando muy dentro del Bosque ya. Lo que preocupó más es que se estaba acercando mucho al territorio de los centauros. Siempre habían sido muy cuidadosos en sus excursiones, rara vez se topaba con criaturas mágicas, pero cuando lo hacían preferían ocultarse o irse por otro lado. Por suerte, se encontraba lejos de Grawp. El gigante era inofensivo, pero tenía la tendencia de tomar todo lo interesante que encontrara y una vez estuvo a punto de atrapar a Eve Kwan.

—¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! —dijo Eugene—. ¡Manden un mensaje a Skull! Nos veremos con ellos en la entrada del bosque.

—¿Están locos? —preguntó Hiccup sin poder creerlo. Fue ignorado y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los quimera se movilizaron rápidamente. Hiccup se debatió unos segundos sobre qué hacer, y al final, maldiciendo a Overland, los siguió.

Corriendo a toda velocidad por el castillo salieron a dirigirse cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. El guardabosque no dio señales de enterarse que un grupo de niños iba a entrar al Bosque Prohibido con riesgo de no salir nunca. Tuffnut, Snotlout y Tomás los esperaban, pero no sólo eran ellos, Eep Croods y Rapunzel Soleil los acompañaban.

—Tuffnut no es precisamente el más cuidadoso al levantarse —dio por toda explicación Tomás—. Fue muy ruidoso y tuve que petrificar a Evenice, se había puesto a gritar como loco. Luego nos topamos en la sala común a ellas dos, y bueno, lo demás ya podrán imaginarlo.

—No importa eso ya —dijo Eugene agotado—. Necesitamos encontrar a Jack.

—¿Overland se perdió? —preguntó Eep, directa como siempre—. ¿Podemos ayudarle a buscarlo? Creo que necesitaran toda la ayudan que pueden encontrar.

—Escuchen, chicas, no tienen por qué venir —les dijo Eugene, tratando de convencer a Eep porque Rapunzel había puesto una expresión asustadísima cuando oyó que irían adentro del Bosque—. Esto es nuestro asunto y lo arreglaremos. Si no quieren problemas, no nos sigan. Sólo les pedimos que no le digan a nadie, por favor

—¿Estás bromeando? Esto ya se salió de sus manos, Fitzherbert. Por donde lo veas, es obvio qué pasa algo más. No nos tomes por tontos —declaró Hiccup consternado.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —dijo Courtney.

—Si no quieren perder más tiempo, dejen de discutir —opinó Eep—. Si nos vamos juntos ahora, lo encontraremos y regresaremos más rápido. No entiendo bien lo que sucede, pero el bosque es peligroso y Overland me agrada.

—Sigo pensando que debemos llamar a un profesor —insistió Alicia.

—Alistair tiene razón, no podemos simplemente ir ahí como si nada —apoyó Rapunzel

—¡Basta! —rugió Ruffnut cansada de las excusas—.Estoy harta de eso. Si no quieren venir, no vengan. ¡Pero dejen de decir que es peligroso! ¿Creen que no lo sabemos? Pues sigan pensando lo mismo, yo me voy.

Sin agregar más avanzó con decisión hacia el bosque. Courtney y Mavis la siguieron de inmediato, la primera conjurando un _Lumos_ y la segunda transformándose en murciélago para cubrirlas desde el aire.

—Tu hermana sí que es valiente, Tuff. Su discurso me llegó al corazón —dijo Tomás.

Tuffnut alzó los hombros.

—No tiene nada que ver con valentía, le gustan las emociones fuertes y no dejará pasar la oportunidad de divertirse. Así es ella. Así soy yo —sonrió—. Si me disculpan, tengo que alcanzarla. No dejaré que se quede con la mejor parte.

—Ustedes dos están dementes —profirió Snotlout antes de seguirlo, al igual que Tomás.

—Si no voy seguro los matan —dijo.

—¡Ey, espérennos! —demandó Mérida sacando su varita.

—Tenemos que ir con ellos —dijo Eep a Rapunzel y a Hiccup, que eran los últimos que quedaban.

—No lo sé, Eep. Luce peligroso.

—Mientras estemos juntos, nada pasará —Eep sonrió, dio la vuelta y se adentró. Rapunzel tuvo que seguirla, tenía miedo, pero no la dejaría sola.

Hiccup las siguió sin más remedio. Pensando que nadie había logrado tanto como ellos en tan poco tiempo. Dudaba que alguien hubiera podido hallar tantas pistas que los quimera encontraron durante sus expediciones, o como Hiccup consultando referencias muggles. Ahí veía un problema grave en todo esto, que todos en Hogwarts parecían demasiado preocupados por mantener la aparente calma y no por investigar a fondo los problemas que surgían.

Esta vez no se dividieron en grupos, no había necesidad. Con el Mapa de los Cuatro Grandes era fácil saber a dónde ir, mantenían los ojos bien abiertos, sólo usando dos varitas con el _Lumos _para evitar llamar la atención de una criatura desconocida_, _y tanto Tuffnut como Ruffnut se habían colocado frente y atrás del grupo para detectar posibles peligros.

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto —se lamentó por quinta vez Hiccup. Guy y Heather le dieron una mirada apologética—. Debí traer a Fishlegs, de haberlo sabido.

—Mejor que no lo hicieras, se hubiera puesto nervioso y en ese estado poco puede hacer —dijo Guy.

Hiccup asintió dándole la razón.

—Tranquilo, Hiccup, estás con los expertos —la voz de Mérida logró sobresaltarlo y que girara en un parpadeo hacia ella. Ella le sonrió y Hiccup sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse—. Separados somos débiles, pero juntos somos tan fuerte como un Horntail.

—S-Sí —apenas pudo musitar, logrando que Mérida volviera a sonreír por aparentemente convencerlo.

Debía admitir que no era la forma en que iba a hacer las paces con ella, pero Mérida DunBroch no era cualquier chica e Hiccup agradeció por ello.

—¡Abajo! —exclamó Mavis de repente. Los quimera actuaron por experiencia y se escondieron debajo de unas raíces, arrastrando consigo a los _novatos_.

Una manada de centauros pasó y rogaron porque no los encontraran. Sólo una vez habían tenido contacto con uno y agradecían que estuviera un poco borracho porque no habrían salido vivos de ésa. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que tuvieran la certeza de salir.

—¿Hacen esto todo el tiempo que viene aquí? —preguntó Eep Croods con su carita brillante de emoción.

—Sí, ¿acaso no es genial? —dijo Tuffnut sonriendo enormemente.

Eep asintió convencida. De haberlo sabido, se habría juntado más con ellos. A veces necesitaba salir un poco y no quedarse siempre en el castillo. Snotlout no desaprovechó la oportunidad de lucirse frente a una niña.

—He salido con ellos mucho tiempo y hemos vivimos interesantes aventuras —declaró arrogante—. Soy algo así como su líder.

—El líder del mal gusto —musitó Courtney—, y de la estupidez.

Eso causó que rieran ligeramente. Hiccup rodó los ojos, molestó por la aparente escasez de sentido común ahí (aunque internamente estaba contento de ver a Snotlout rojo por el comentario. Babcock sabía qué decir para callar a su primo). Miró a su lado notando que Rapunzel estaba temblando. Compadecido por haber sido arrastrada hasta aquí por el tonto de Overland, Hiccup le quiso tomar la mano en un gesto de apoyo. Logró que ella respingara al sentirlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Descuida, sólo que no me esperaba estar en esta situación esta noche.

—Te comprendo —dijo Hiccup—. Aunque pensé que irías con Bunnymund o McGonagall.

—Bueno, sí, pero… —miró a Eep significativamente—. No podía dejarla ir sola.

—Entiendo —le sonrió y ella correspondió su sonrisa—. Saldremos de ésta y entonces podré vengarme de Overland por hacernos salir en una misión suicida a buscarlo. Creo que un _Mocomurciélago_ estará bien para empezar.

Rapunzel emitió una leve risita, más templada al parecer.

Sin peligros cerca (por lo menos no se veía ninguno en el mapa) continuaron. Recorrieron un buen tramo antes de llegar a la parte oeste del bosque, donde había un claro y donde el mapa señalaba que estaba Jack.

Ruffnut lo recordaba bien; ella, Mérida y Jack lo habían encontrado hace meses y se preguntaba qué podría querer Jack ahí. No había nada. Caminaron hasta salir del bosque y entrar al campo abierto. Las nubes impedían que la luz de la luna iluminara y fue difícil hallar a Jack.

—Creo que puedo hacer algo por eso —dijo Hiccup sacando su varita—. _¡Lumos Solem!_

El hechizo no era potente en sí, pero la luz que desprendía era diferente a un _Lumos_ normal. La varita de Hiccup iluminó bastante y pudieron dar con la espalda de su amigo.

—¡Ahí está! —saltó Mérida.

—¡Jack! —lo llamaron al mismo tiempo.

Pero el no respondió. Siguió caminando yendo hacia lo que se veía era una cama vieja y derruida. Ruffnut y Mérida no la recordaban. Además, ¿quién habría puesto una cama en medio de la nada? Nadie pareció advertir el hecho de que todo se ponía más oscuro alrededor, mientras que los quimera fueron hacia Jack, gritándole todavía. Hiccup y Rapunzel pensaron que ésa era muy mala idea, pues podían atraer otros peligros y ya no sólo sería a Pitch Black al que tendrían que enfrentar.

Y entonces, bajo la Ley de la Súper Mala Suerte (otra forma de llamarle a una Ley de Murphy), el sonido de casquillos golpeando la tierra hizo que todos olvidaran por un momento a Jack y voltearan para ponerse pálidos al ver al enorme caballo negro saliendo de la espesura. Con gesto amenazante la criatura logró intimidarlos con su mera presencia, y su relincho escalofriante bastó para que gritaran y quisieran huir de ahí.

El primero en moverse fue Tuffnut. Demasiado tonto para medir el peligro, alzó su varita y lanzó un compungido _Stupefy_ que fue esquivado con mucha facilidad. Aun así sirvió para hacer que los demás reaccionara y sacaran sus varitas para conjurar lo mejores hechizos que se sabían. Mientras, Mérida y Ruffnut fueron hacia Jack, para tratar de azuzarlo.

—¡Frost! —exclamó la pelirroja llegando a su lado y agitándolo tan fuerte como pudo. Tuvo que recurrir a darle una cachetada para que tuviera el efecto deseado. Pero al final, él parpadeó confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Firefly? —la miró y luego a Ruffnut—. ¿Thor?

—¿Quién más, tonto? —dijo Ruffnut rodando los ojos—. Nos diste un susto de muerte y tuvimos que usar el mapa para encontrarte, Frost. ¿A qué estabas jugando?

Recuperándose de la impresión, Jack le dijo que no jugaba a nada y que había estado controlado por una fuerza extraña.

—Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí —indicó Ruffnut.

Hasta ese momento fue cuando Jack se percató de la batalla que se estaba formando en el claro. Vio al caballo relinchar furioso por los hechizos de sus amigos y entonces supo que en verdad estaban en problemas.

—¡Pitch Black! —dijo incrédulo—. ¿Es él?

—Nada, Frost, hemos venido a llevarte de vuelta al castillo —declaró Mérida—. Y lo haremos juntos.

—Pero… —pero la mirada desafiante de la chiquilla lo calló.

No importaba si era o no Pitch Black, importaba más seguir con vida.

—Toma —dijo Ruffnut extendiendo su cayado. Lo había traído por precaución—. Te hará falta.

Él la miró con una sonrisa agradecida y lo tomó. Al contacto con la madera, Jack sintió nostalgia y un repentino deseo y familiaridad de congelar a esa criatura oscura.

Uniéndose a la contienda, comprobaron que la unió sí hacia una diferencia. Tal vez los hechizos no le afectaran, pero una buena cantidad de ellos lanzados indiscriminadamente podía ser irritante y cansado. Mucho más cuando algunos conjuros eran mal efectuados trayendo efectos interesantes en la piel del equino.

Cuando vio el esfuerzo de sus compañeros, Jack puso todo su empeño en congelar a la criatura. Concentró todo su poder en un ataque logrando encerrarlo en un bloque de hielo. Luego ordenó a los demás darle con todo para destruirlo para siempre. Una ola de diversos hechizos pulverizó la figura congelada reduciéndola a simples trozos de hielo.

Con el enemigo derrotado, no pudieron evitar pensar que lo habían logrado y que esta vez todo sí volvería a la normalidad.

Se equivocaron.

Vientos terribles se desataron empujándolos sin clemencia. Las ramas de los arboles circundantes chirrearon y retorcieron como si estuvieran vivas, casi se podía apreciar que les estaban echando una condena de muerte. Se reagruparon y esperaron lo peor, pero sólo escucharon el eco de una risa que les heló el alma y que Jack conocía muy bien.

Recuerdos poco nítidos se agolparon en su mente. Cegado por una repentina furia, Jack dejó la seguridad del grupo desoyendo los gritos de Eugene y los demás para ir directo de dónde provenía la voz. Estaba harto, cansado de que jugara con él e iba a terminarlo de una vez por todas. La voz lo incitaba hacerlo, llamándolo cobarde, débil y riéndose en su cara.

Jack no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo un minuto más. Preparó su cayado dispuesto a congelar toda la maldita área si era necesario.

No vio como hileras de arena negra salían debajo de la cama y trepaban por la madera. Pero Fitzherbert sí y quiso detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde..

Gritando iracundo, Jack lanzó un potente hechizo hacia la cama esperando que fuera suficiente para callar a la voz para siempre. El efecto que resultó fue contrario a lo imaginario, y antes de saber que pasaba, una gran cantidad de arena negra salió en forma de disparo lanzándolo lejos y dejándolo un poco noqueado.

Entonces, escuchó los gritos de sus amigos. Usando todo su autocontrol, Jack logró pararse sólo para ver con terror como la arena negra avanzaba hacia ellos.

En un acto premeditado, Jack se paró entre la arena y los demás.

—¡Corran! —les gritó. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba paralizados por el miedo, por aquella repentina sensación de estar frente a algo desconocido y peligroso—. ¡Corran he dicho!

Nadie hizo caso y la arena se movió en forma de látigo para apartar a Jack de un golpe y recoger a su primera víctima.

—¡Suéltame! —gimió MK luchando por zafarse, presa del pánico.

Fue cuando todos lograron reaccionar y lanzaron hechizos para que la soltara. No sirvió de nada y observaron como la arena engullía a la chiquilla pelirroja. Asustados, esta vez sí atendieron a la orden de Jack y dando la vuelta corrieron a todo lo que les daba sus piernas. Jack los siguió, al igual que la arena.

El segundo en ser atrapado fue Snotlout Jorgenson. Después los gritos de Courtney y Alicia hicieron que Tuffnut se detuviera para ayudarlas a levantarse porque se habían tropezado y que fueran atrapados los tres. Luego fue a Eep, y después a Heather y Guy.

Hiccup y Rapunzel habían logrado evadir todo, pero ver a sus amigos devorados por eso fue horripilante. Eugene fue el siguiente y Mavis le siguió. Poco a poco no quedaba nadie y cuando fue el turno de Tomás, sintieron que no lo lograrían.

Jack había alcanzado a Ruffnut, y tomándole de la mano la instó a correr más rápido. Pero la arena la tomó del tobillo y ante la desesperación de Jack, ella fue tragada.

Se oyó una risa macabra.

Y Jack se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.

—¡Jack! —Mérida le llamó.

Por mero instinto la siguió notando que sólo quedaban ellos dos y Rapunzel e Hiccup. La arena seguía detrás de ellos y no estaba seguros cuánto habían avanzado. Su situación empeoró cuando se toparon con la manada de centauros de antes y ante tanta presión, Jack se desmayó.

Lo último que vio fue a sus compañeros rodearlo.

Lo último que notó fue a Mérida pidiendo que se levantara.

Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de cada uno de sus amigos, devorados por la oscuridad por su culpa.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo por el momento. Acá las aclaraciones.<p>

(1): Apenas me di cuenta de esto. En serio, no lo había pensado hasta que releí la escena donde Draco y su familia van al encuentro con Andrómeda. Así que sí, Teddy y los mellizos Thorston son primos políticos, mientras que con Scorpius serían primos en tercer grado. Decidí aprovecharlo, ya que me dio idea sobre una buena pareja crack. Es decir, no sólo quiero escribir momentos con los personajes de las películas, también del mundo de HP.

(2): Aethonan. Es un tipo de Caballo Volador; un zaino, popular del Reino Unido e Irlanda pero se han visto en otros lugares. Tienen ocho patas, cuatro delanteras y cuatro traseras, por lo general son de color castaño (claro u oscuro) poseen crines doradas y muy largas, al igual que sus orejas.

(3): Me encantó escribir esta escena porque puedo meter indirectamente alguna pareja. No, no son definitivas, pero es divertido escribirlas. Como sea, esperemos que Ruffnut no le ponga a todos el posible nombre de su pareja xD.

(4): Veamos, como Eugene tenía un nombre para molestar a Jack, es decir, _Jackie_, pues él tenía que encontrar uno para Eugene. Me gustó _Genie_, se pronuncia igual que Ginny. Aunque a Eugene no le molesta, porque en español quiere decir Genio, así que Jack tendrá que esforzarse más xD.

(5): Me he dado cuenta que algunos notan que las personalidades de algunos personajes las modificó ligeramente. Tengo una razón. A mí parecer, nada viene hecho con anterioridad, y por eso manejo las personalidades así. Courtney Babcock no muestra tendencia al estudio, es más superficial; incluso Astrid no es tan severa en la serie, pero juego con ello porque aún son más jóvenes de las edades que tienen en las películas y me gusta ir escribiendo como se desarrollan en la trama.

(6): Por si no lo sabían, Haddock es abadejo en español. Digo, por si se confundieron. Además, Jack llama a Petunia _Tante_ porque es algo que vi en un fic y me gustó, así que lo hice (por lo tanto, la idea no es mía).

Además, _Horntail_ es Colacuerno. Un Kneazle es un gatito mágico. Y creo que es todo.

**Fenrir Kholer:** He pensado en lo de saltarme el segundo año y sí, creo que tienes razón, no podría seguir sin eso porque tengo cosas muy elementales que tratar en el segundo año y que se perderían si no lo escribo.

Es que Draco y Astoria pueden ser intimidantes sin serlo (?) xD. Jack tendrá muchas pláticas como ésta con sus suegros (?)-

Hiccup es un científico (por lo menos el de la película, por el de los libros es otra cosa más cañona). Por eso me encanta escribirlo buscando información.

Pues... no sé quienes sean esos XD. Pero sí, Jack e Hiccup serán rivales, pero mientras que se queden con su odio infantil por lo mientras.

Sí, los Quimera son divertidos. Hasta me los imagino haciendo bromas sobre la muerte, pero bueno, eso no sé si pasara.

Al principio encontraba a Rapunzel intolerable. En verdad, no sabía si era dulce o simplemente ingenua, pero conforme la comencé a escribir pues entendí que puede ser digerible sino la ponga más dulce que la azúcar en mi fic.

¿Hiccunzel? No me gusta para nada si te soy sincera, pero puedo escribirlo. No tengo nada en contra de probar, aunque puse un pequeño momento aquí, creo que le faltó… me disculpo por ello.

Ay, que Grug tan cerrado de mente, pero pronto descubrirá que tener una hija (e hijos) mágicos no es tan mala como pensó.

A veces un poco de fuerza bruta hace maravillas. Hiccup sí le contó a Heather y ella se rió imaginando su cara.

Gracias por comentar. Es bueno ver que este fic está ganando seguidores.

**Caín Len Kiryû: **Pos… te cumplí el Hiccup/MK, creo. Y ya sabes lo demás xD.

**Zeilyinn:** Jack y sus _suegros_ están re locos. Draco y Astoria buscaran al mejor pretendiente para Ruffnut (¿quizás Hiccup?) Buenooooo, eso se verá más adelante.

Hiccup es solitario de por sí y con el papá que se carga siempre la pasa abandonado. Fishlegs es el único que ha estado ahí con Hiccup para todo.

Y se cortó tu comentario xD.

Cuando Hiccup haga las paces con los quimera significa que PIIIIIIIIIIIII *se oye ruido anti-spoiler* y por eso se haré un quimera.

Pues como avance te diré que el segundo nombre de Ruffnut empieza con D y el de Tuffnut con A, y que tienes que buscar en el árbol genealógico de los Black para saber xD.

¡Tengo que escribir una escena de Lucius con sus nietos! Tienen que ver al abuelito loco que tiene en el interior.

Hiccup tuvo suerte de recibir lo golpes terapéuticos de Courtney xD. Y pos, a Eret lo pensaba poner hasta el cuarto año porque PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *más ruidos anti-spoiler* y por eso va a ser así. Pero no descartó el Eretstrid porque sabes que los shipeo tanto como el Toothcup y el Ruffcup.

El Harry/Pansy al poder! Que muera el Harry/Ginny!

Pos… me lo estoy pensado, quizás sí haya segundo año.

Nos leemos luego.

**Sayuki Yukimura: **¿Mi redacción es buena? *se sonroja* Bueno, tienes razón. Raro es el fic que cumple con el requisito de estar escrito de una forma decente.

Primero, que bueno que hayas leído todo. Me alegra saber que mi trama es buena para mantener entretenida a la audiencia. Siempre trato de sacar lo mejor.

Astrid tendrá amigos. Le costará un ovario y medio, pero tendrá amigos.

Hiccup es un amor. Yo amo leer y escribirlo, me identifico con él en varios aspectos (menos en buscar información. Ésas cosas sí me provocan una ulcera).

¿Jackunzel? *le da un tic* No, sinceramente NO me gusta, pero puedo escribirlo mientras no me pidas escenas pro-diabetes de ellos dos (aunque de hecho necesito encontrar la manera de que interactúen más en mi fic… tengo que pensar bien sus escenas). Y pos con Eugene, aunque los shipeo, no suelo escribirlos juntos (digo, ya tengo una película llena de sus momentos como para querer más), así que me enfocó en más parejas.

¿Rapunzel como quimera? Quizás, sí, me gusta la idea.

La amistad de Eugene y Jack es similar a la de Fred y George. ¿Por qué, si no son gemelos? Porque es la única analogía –además de James y Sirius-, en las que encuentro un concepto de amistad que me encanta.

Cierto, a veces me como palabras (es que saben rico (?)). Lo que pasa es que revisar con calma mis textos me toma mucho tiempo y ahora que estoy en la universidad no tengo mucho, pero ahora sí me fijo en que no sean muchos errores.

Me di cuenta que arguyó una cosa y hago otra. Sip, por eso trate en este capítulo de hacer los diálogos más apegados a un niño de esas edad (lo cual me lleva a preguntar si escribir de acuerdo a los habitos de los niños de mi generación o de la actualidad…).

Gracias por comentar, en serio.

Por supuesto que seguiré la historia.

**Lulu:** Camicazi va a aparecer, pero eso será en PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *ruidos anti-spoiler* y por eso hasta entonces.

Y dos, pues te diré las razones. Jack es muy inteligente, se ve cuando logra darse cuenta de cual es su centro en la película. Y Ruffnut… en "El efecto anguila" queda demostrado que ella y Tuffnut son muy inteligentes, así que me base en eso (de hecho, el Sombrero también hizo esa inferencia en Tuff sólo que no la escribí).


	10. Final

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). __Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic). Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck it Ralph!)_

**¡Hola a todos!** ¿Qué creen? Pues sí, éste es el capítulo final de esta historia. Ajá, pero del primer año de los chicos y próximamente leerán sobre el segundo año. He decido no saltármelo en pro de darle más protagonismo a más personajes. Me di cuenta que este fic ha tratado mucho sobre los quimeras y los Slytherin. Bien, pues me gusta considerarme igualitaria y darle oportunidad a quienes lo merecen. Y tendrán que leer al final porque vendrá el resumen del próximo fic.

Sólo agregó que agradezco en verdad los que han leído este fic. Mucho más a los que han comentado y me han sugerido varias cosas. En serio, aunque no lo parezca, agradezco mucho eso.

Por cierto, si hay alguien nuevo o que apenas esté tropezando con este fic, me alegraría mucho que comentaran aunque sea este último capítulo para saber que esperan, que les gustaría ver, que ship desean (me siguen sin gustar el hickunzel y jackunzel, pero ya les estoy agarrando la onda para escribir sus escenas).¡Pueden pedir más! Incluso pedirme experimentar, quiero que mi fic habrá al fandom en español a más oportunidades *pose revolucinaria*

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Final**

**Pitch Black**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>"<em>Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"<em>.

—Khalil Gibran.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>La gente suele referirse a la oscuridad como una entidad. A través del tiempo, se modificó la definición tautológica para convertirse en un mito completo, construido y asentado en la historia de los cuentos infantiles y las novelas fantásticas. La oscuridad no es sólo ausencia de luz. Casi como si estuviera viva, como si respirara, la oscuridad representa la maldad, lo desconocido, lo lúgubre, lo misterioso y aterrador. ¿Quieres pegarle un susto a tus compañeros? Apaga las luces y suelta un grito espeluznante. Seguro se mueren de un paro cardíaco.<p>

En resumen, la oscuridad es compañera del miedo. Jackson Overland lo comprendía de este modo.

La escena se repetía como si fuese su condena. La arena negra devorando a cada uno de sus amigos, arrastrándolos a quien sabe qué lugar profundo y siniestro. Los gritos atemorizados aún zumbaban en su mente. Y el miedo… el miedo que sintió fue grandísimo, como si una mano apretara su garganta para asfixiarlo o su cuerpo fuese arrastrado hacia profundas aguas heladas.

Jackson no recordaba haberse sentido tan indefenso y aterrorizado antes. Lo peor era que venían más recuerdos, memorias que ni sabía que tenía, y lo poco que revelaban lo confundían horriblemente. ¿Quién era aquel hombre de túnica negra, piel negruzca y ojos como el oro? Al verlo sentía la necesidad de enloquecer, de borrarle esa sonrisa de un puñetazo. Lo único que podía precisar fue que aquel tipo era su enemigo y tenía que destruirlo.

«_Jack… Jack… ¡Jack!»._

¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? Parecía lejana, aniñada y familiar. Pero Jackson seguía empecinado en darle caza al hombre de negro e ignoró el llamado. La voz subió de volumen y dos manos invisibles lo tomaron por los hombros para detenerlo. Jackson no quería detenerse. Estaba harto. Quería ponerle un punto final a esa maldita pesadilla y volver a la normalidad.

—¡Jack, despierta! —exclamó Mérida por décima vez. El sonido de su palma estampándose con su mejilla trajo mayor efecto y Jack despertó justo cuando estaba por recibir otra bofetada. Mérida se detuvo a tiempo, y al verlo parpadear, soltó un respiro aliviado—. Por fin. Creí que no abrirías los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Firefly? —inquirió perplejo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y supo que ya no estaban en el Bosque Prohibido al ver el techo blanco de la enfermería—. ¿Q-Qué pasó con todos? ¿Están b-bien?

La seriedad de Mérida le indicó que las noticias no eran buenas. Sintiéndose adolorido de todo el cuerpo, se enderezó lo suficiente para percatarse que ella estaba sentada a horcadas sobre su estómago. Pudo haberse reído en otra circunstancia diciendo que era típico de Mérida no respetar el espacio personal de ninguna persona.

—Túmbate y escucha con atención —fue una orden, no una petición. Mérida se quitó con cuidado sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

Jackson obedeció cuando empezó a ver a dos Mérida en lugar de una.

—¿Qué parte recuerdas, Jack?

—Sólo… la arena llevándose a todos.

Mérida afirmó con un asentimiento. Jackson sintió a su corazón apretujarse. Por un momento había deseado que ella lo negara y fuera sólo una pesadilla.

—Cuando la arena estuvo a punto de alcanzarnos, la manada de centauros que habíamos esquivado intervino. Su líder es un tal Firenze y él fue quien nos trajo de vuelta. A pesar de su esfuerzo, la arena también atrapó a algunos miembros de su manada y, según sé, las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido han huido a quien sabe qué lugar. Han pasado 16 horas desde eso.

Las mejillas de Mérida seguían empolvadas y su cabello más ensortijado y lleno de ramitas de lo normal, pudo reconocer el persistente valor en los ojos claros y cerúleos, brillantes a pesar del miedo que seguramente sentía. La poca luz que se colaba por las inmensas ventanas acentuaba magníficamente sus facciones.

—Tan pronto como contacté con McGonagall, me pidió que le dijera todo y yo… no pude negarme, Jack. Se llevó a todos y sólo quedábamos Rapunzel, Hiccup, tú y yo. No le conté sobre Quimera, pero sí sobre lo que habíamos estado planeando hacer anoche.

Mérida guardó silencio sin saber cómo proseguir. Quería creer que era un mal sueño y pronto despertaría. Aunque Madame Chang le indicó que descansara, no pudo dormir ni un segundo. Cerrar los ojos significaba revivir aquello y ella no quería repetirlo.

—McGonagall se sorprendió cuando le dije sobre Pitch Black y pensó que estaba bromeando. Firenze fue quien la convenció de que algo pasó en el Bosque Prohibido. McGonagall quiso enviar a algunos profesores a investigar, pero el Bosque no se sentía seguro… si antes no lo era, ahora menos.

—¿Irán tras Pitch Black? —inquirió temeroso.

La expresión de DunBroch se endureció más y supo que no habría nada de buenas noticas. Tampoco es que mereciera escucharlas. Era consciente de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y quiso hundirse en su miseria. Entonces, dos pequeñas manos lo agarraron del cuello de la arrugada camisa y lo alzaron.

—¡Hiccup! —fue la voz de Rapunzel desde la cama contigua, pero de nada sirvió.

Jackson enfrentó la cara encolerizada de Hiccup. El verde de sus grandes ojos mostraba pura desencanto y su firme agarre le indicó que nada de lo que dijera haría la diferencia. Por primera vez, Hiccup no le parecía el niñito nerd que se la pasaba hablando como si fuera un adulto gruñón. En ese momento, era más el tipo que le daría la paliza de su vida.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Overland!

Hiccup estaba harto de que las egoístas acciones de Jackson no tuvieran castigo. Su maldita impulsividad los llevó a vagar por un bosque poco seguro y caer en la trampa de un demente oscuro. Gracias a él, Guy y Heather fueron capturados sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

—Te lo advertí —espetó con la mandíbula tensa—, que esto no era algo que podían resolver por su cuenta, que debían dejárselo a los profesores, pero me ignoraste.

No era fácil hacer a Hiccup enfadar pues consideraba que era un gasto innecesario de energía y tiempo, enojarse equivalía ganarte una hernia gratuita en el estómago. Tenía un autocontrol muy bueno gracias a los improperios y jugarretas de su primo y pocas personas lograban descolocarlo. Actualmente, Jackson Overland podía contarse en ese grupo y ser un miembro VIP.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Eres un niño egocéntrico e impulsivo, Overland! No importa lo talentoso y hábil que seas, enfrentarte a Pitch Black no es algo que esté dentro de tus capacidades.

Las cejas de Jack se arquearon. La cabeza le estaba doliendo más y el afiance de Hiccup lo molestaba. No estaba de humor para sermones, menos cuando la culpa que sentía era suficiente castigo.

—¿Y tú qué puedes saber, Haddock? —espetó con desagrado—. ¡Qué puedes saber tú de mí, de nosotros-…!

—¡Sé más de lo que piensas, cretino! ¡Fue a ti a quien fuimos a buscar! Sí, soy un maldito sabelotodo, ¡pero nunca haría algo que arriesgara la vida de los que se supone son mis amigos!

—¡Son mis amigos, idiota! ¡Heather y Guy son…!

Hiccup no le dejó terminar. Enardecido como estaba, levantó su mano izquierda, la cerró en puño y la estampó en la mejilla izquierda de Jack con una fuerza que desmentía su debilucha apariencia. El otro quedó aturdido unos segundos, pero cuando logró procesarlo respondió de igual forma.

No tardaron en adentrarse en una pelea a puño limpio. Ni Hiccup ni Jack oían los gritos de Mérida y Rapunzel. Nada les importaba y no se detendrían ni porque les quitaron mil puntos a cada uno. El odio era profundo y recíproco que se había almacenada en ambos, y cuando al fin pudieron expresarlo, dieron rienda suelta a la violencia. Los golpes salían de todas partes. Si Hiccup lograba conectar a la mandíbula de Jack, éste respondía dándole en la bulbosa nariz.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Heather y Guy fueron atrapados por Pitch por ti, maldito insensato!

—¡¿Quién fue el que quiso ir con ellos?! ¿No eras siempre la voz de la razón, el insoportable cerebrito? ¿A dónde rayos se fue tu inteligencia, Haddock? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no fuiste a acusarnos en lugar de ir por alguien que nunca te agradó?

—¡Porque Heather y Guy son mis amigos! ¡Nunca los dejaría solos! ¡Menos con un cretino como tú que se cree el centro del universo y no ve más allá de su nariz!

—¡Lo dice el mismo cretino que no tuvo valor de disculparse hasta que alguien más lo hizo recapacitar! ¡Si no fuera por Courtney los habrías perdido para siempre!

—¡El problema empezó por ti! —rugió Hiccup elevando su brazo para dar otro golpe—. ¡Y ahora pueden estar muertos por tu culpa!

Ahí estaba. La brutal verdad impactó en Jack y dejó caer sus brazos como si hubiese sido un títere al que hubiera cortado las cuerdas. Hiccup aprovechó la oportunidad para conectar un buen golpe zurdo que tuvo la cualidad de aturdirlo y aclararle todo a la vez. Jackson pudo verlo de principio a fin. Cada minúsculo detalle revelado con precisión que no lloró gracias a un titánico esfuerzo. Si él hubiera sido más honesto y menos orgulloso y desconfiado, esto no habría pasado. Quizás ahorita estarían en el Gran Comedor hablando sobre qué encontraron en el Lago Oscuro y que el Calamar Gigante era un manso grandulón y la cara de Snotlout espantó a los gryndilows por lo feo que es.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó McGonagall escandalizada.

Su voz fue la que puso fin a la pelea, pero no fue necesario por completo. Jack había entrado en un _lapsus_ de enajenación y a Hiccup le comenzaban a doler los huesos de los puños.

—Nada, profesora —se apresuró a explicar Rapunzel de prisa—. Overland quería levantarse, pero se mareó y cayó. Hiccup lo estaba ayudando a levantarse.

Ahogando una mueca de desprecio, Hiccup le tendió una mano a Jack para ayudarle. Mareado y ensimismado, Overland no replicó ni agradeció. Si la directora se tragó o no esa excusa, no lo sabrían.

—¡Espero sea consciente de lo que ha pasado, Overland! La señorita DunBroch me ha contado todo y cuando encontremos a sus amigos, hablaré personalmente con usted. No seré condescendiente, lo que ha pasado es muy grave. Pitch Black no es un hombre que pueda ser tomado a la ligera. ¡Ustedes pudieron haber muerto!

Era difícil pasar saliva, mucho más hablar. De todos modos, ¿qué tendría que decir? Una disculpa era inaceptable y no lo eximiría de los cargos. Sintió su mejilla arder justo donde Haddock le había golpeado. Le dolía y se preguntó si eso sería suficiente para empezar a pagar por lo que había hecho.

El sonido de voces en el pasillo le paralizó. Conocía de sobra a los dueños y miró con duda hacia la entrada de la enfermería. Su peor temor se confirmó al ver a Draco y Astoria Malfoy entrando por la puerta. Se les notaban nerviosos y que buscaban algo con insistencia. No pasó mucho para que cayeran en cuenta que Tuffnut y Ruffnut no estaban allí. Habían estado en la Oficina de Aurores finalizando sus turnos y dispuestos a volver a casa para el almuerzo, pero al oír a sus colegas hablar sobre una emergencia en Hogwarts se detuvieron y salieron presurosos sin percatarse de que Harry los estaba buscando. Al comprobar la verdad, Astoria no pudo aguantarlo y su cara se contorsionó por la terrible noticia. Jack nunca podría olvidarlo.

—Así que es cierto —musitó sin aliento. Se había puesto palidísima y Draco Malfoy permanecía perenne a su lado, pero le temblaban un poco los largos y finos dedos que tomaban por el hombro a Astoria.

Draco no era sentimental y rara vez su aristocrático rostro se deformaba por alguna emoción. Durante su juventud, fue puesto en situaciones que a muchos les helaría la sangre y los recuerdos de su iniciación como mortífago seguían apareciendo en sus sueños, especialmente el entrenamiento con su tía Bellatrix. Draco nunca podría olvidar el rostro de la primera persona que mató. Fue una muggle de treinta años, ojos azules y cabello rubio… y le había sonreído. Esa mujer le había sonreído antes de morir. Draco se encerró en su cuarto todo ese día y no salió ni para comer o beber. Tuvo que indiferente al dolor ajeno para evitar caer en la locura. Snape lo ayudó a ocultar sus emociones enseñándole _Oclumancia_, volviéndolo prácticamente insensible. Draco vivió muchos años en ese estado melancólico e frío. Con los años, gracias a la compañía de sus amigos y su noviazgo con Astoria, logró salir adelante.

En esta situación, Draco tenía que mantenerse enfocado si quería lograr algo.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente, Jackson? —le preguntó manteniendo un tono monocorde, no acusativo.

Overland se sintió pequeño e insignificante ante esa mirada argenta que no le reprochaba, que sólo buscaba una explicación lógica a lo que sucedió. Se encogió en su lugar y evitó regresarle la mirada. Era incómodo, mucho más cuando los ojos suplicantes de Astoria lo enfocaban de igual forma.

—Pitch Black —intervino Minerva ahorrando el ambiente tenso—. La señorita DunBroch me ha contado todo y, aunque admito que hicieron un buen trabajo deduciéndolo, las consecuencias son graves.

Rapunzel bajó la mirada. Interiormente se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor haber ido con un profesor a decirle lo que ocurría.

—¿Y quién nos habría creído? —espetó Mérida atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¿Acaso escuchaban a los alumnos a los que les hacían bromas? ¿Cuántas veces han ignorado el llamado de ayuda de alguien porque consideran que "puede resolverse sin conflicto"? ¿Cuántas cosas han llamado _juego de niños_, para no ver lo que hay frente de sus narices?

Si había algo que Mérida DunBroch tuviera como cualidad, era la determinación que adquiría su cara al hablar. Sus ojos azules ardían con ferocidad. La misma que abrasó a Hiccup e hizo que se quedara boquiabierto. La misma que logró que Rapunzel admirara el valor de su compañera.

—¿Qué hizo usted cuándo mandaron a Ruffnut al Bosque Prohibido por algo que no cometió? De no ser por Courtney y Mavis ella no habría salido con vida. ¿Qué hizo usted cuando se descubrió lo de las novatadas? ¿Qué tan distanciado está el profesorado en Hogwarts, que no se percató de que niños pueden meterse a un bosque oscuro y tenebroso cuando quieran?

Draco y Astoria no sabían sobre eso. Nadie les había dicho acerca de aquel incidente y miraron a McGonagall como si no la conocieran. Mientras sus palabras habían calado profundo en Minerva McGonagall, y en todos los presentes. Mérida tenía un punto y lo había defendido sabiamente. ¿En qué se había convertido la administración escolar en Hogwarts? ¿Desde cuándo es más importante guardar las apariencias y mantener a todos ignorantes sobre los peligros e ignorar los problemas? Hogwarts es un colegio para desarrollar las habilidades de sus estudiantes, no un centro para garantizar personas infelices (1).

La tensión en la habitación podía palparse. Nadie decía nada. Desgraciadamente, la respuesta quedó pendiente porque las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a todo un escuadrón de Aurores a la enfermería. Al frente estaba Ron Weasley y extendió un pergamino con el sello del Ministerio de Magia para que los presentes lo vieran. Al reconocer el sello, Draco y Astoria supieron que la misión encomendada provenía de los altos mandos y era especial.

—Hemos venido aquí por orden el Ministro de Magia para capturar a Pitch Black.

Mérida y Jackson no pensaron que Pitch Black fuese tan conocido salvo en las leyendas muggle. Al parecer era tan importante que el mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt envió a todo un escuadrón de aurores para detenerle.

Hiccup pensó que estaba creyó que era completamente necesario. El historial de Pitch Black estaba llenó de atrocidades (aunque realmente no podía decir qué era cierto o que no porque la información la había obtenido de internet). Lo que realmente le intrigaba era saber por qué estaba en Hogwarts y por qué Overland parecía estar tan conectado con él. Había estudiado un poco sobre los linajes sangre pura de Reino Unido. Los Overland no figuraban por ningún lado, ni siquiera en las listas de otros países. Sabía por rumores que Jack estaba bajo la tutela de los Rosier, una familia de sangre pura muy cercana a los Malfoy. ¿Podría ser eso una pista? (2)

Estaba tan ensimismado que Hiccup se sobresaltó al percatarse de los reclamos de Draco Malfoy a los aurores que lo apresaban.

—¡Están cometiendo una equivocación! —espetó luchando para que lo soltasen. Volteó a ver a Ron y no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos azules. Weasley estaba disfrutándolo.

—No lo creo —dijo con gesto imperturbable—. De acuerdo a la averiguación, te has metido en este caso sin ninguna autorización, Malfoy. Como Inefable has roto tu voto de atender los casos particulares que se te asignen. También has violado una de las restricciones del Ministerio al llevar a tu domicilio información que es privada. Los Thorston no tienen permitido acercarse a cosas así.

—¡Ya habían revocado esa restricción, Weasley! ¡No hemos roto ninguna regla! —exclamó Astoria con vehemencia, intentando llegar hasta su marido.

Dos Aurores la habían tomado de los hombros y le habían quitado la varita por si las dudas, ninguno dudaba de su habilidad al momento de los duelos.

—Eso no me corresponde aclararlo, Greengrass, yo sólo sigo órdenes. Éstas son capturar a Pitch Black, poner a Draco Malfoy bajo custodia y llevar a los Thorston ante el Tribunal para una reacomodación de hogar.

Para Draco y Astoria su mundo se desmoronó al instante. Pensaron por un momento que no era verdad y que sólo lo había dicho para que dejaran de quejarse, pero la horrible noticia era algo que la comadreja no inventaría por mucho que los odiase. El Ministerio les había quitado la custodia de los Thorston.

—Creo que ya lo comprenden —dijo Ron cuando los vio desistir. Ordenó a dos hombres que se llevaran a Draco mientras que a los dos que sostenían a Astoria la escoltaran hasta el Tribunal del Wizengamot.

Al ver lo que pasaba Jackson optó reaccionar y corrió hacia la puerta para detenerlos, para explicarles que ellos fueron quienes metieron en una situación delicada a los Malfoy al pedirles su ayuda. Además, declarar que Draco y Astoria eran los únicos capaces de cuidar a los Thorston. Tenía tanto qué decir y las palabras murieron en su boca justo cuando la cegadora luz de un rayo iluminó la estancia.

Aturdidos por el consecuente trueno, los aurores se asomaron por la ventana justo en el momento que densas nubes negras cubrieron el firmamento y más rayos caían sin clemencia. El viento se arremolinó con tan velocidad que sacudió ferozmente el cristal de las ventanas.

—¡Directora! — exclamó Pansy Parkinson entrando de improviso. Su respiración agitada denotaba que había corrido muy rápido.

Para suerte de los presentes, no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba Draco, y por puro instinto de supervivencia, los aurores lo soltaron por el momento. Detrás de Pansy, venían Neville y Bunnymund igual de agitados que ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Arena negra, Minerva —contestó Bunnymund como si no lo creyera—. Está saliendo del Bosque y cubriendo el castillo. Sandman, Norte, Slughorn y Toothiana están tratando de mantenerla alejada.

La situación se había tornado peligrosa. Inmediatamente la prioridad cambió. Los aurores miraron a Ron, quien asintió firmemente.

—¡Quédense aquí! —les ordenó McGonagall a los niños sin esperar respuesta y saliendo de prisa con todos los adultos incluidos los Malfoy.

Jackson no perdió el tiempo. Tomó su cayado y salió por la misma ruta con Mérida pisándole los talones.

—¡Ese imbécil! —masculló Hiccup con irritación. No tuvo más opción que seguirlo porque esta vez no permitiría que Mérida pagara por sus metidas de pata.

Antes de salir, Hiccup giró hacia atrás para ver a Rapunzel, no le sorprendió encontrarla justo detrás de él con ojos temerosos, pero tratando que su gesto fuera firme. Además, Pascal mostraba el mismo valor que su dueña.

—Vamos, Rapunzel.

Ella asintió. Conforme corrían en los pasillos vieron que había una excepcional cantidad de estudiantes dirigiéndose al patio principal. Hiccup agarró a Rapunzel de la mano para evitar que se perdiera entre el tumulto. Trataba de no perder de vista a Jackson y a Mérida, lo cual no era tan difícil teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que sobresalía la cabellera pelirroja de ella.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, se percataron de lo grave de la situación. La arena negra salía del bosque velozmente tomando forma de domo, cubriendo a Hogwarts. Hiccup vio a los prefectos tratando de mantener el orden, siendo ignorados colosalmente. Todos estaban ansiosos y comenzaba a sentirse una presión extraña que les inundaba el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Hiccup apretó más la mano de Rapunzel y se abrió paso como pudo, soltando codazos de vez en cuando y aprovechándose de su pequeño tamaño para escabullirse por los rescoldos. No oyó los reclamos ni los quejidos. Tampoco a Fishlegs cuando le gritó quién sabe qué cosa.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —preguntó Oswald Castell señalando al cielo.

—No lo sé —respondió Rachel Sinclair con una mano sobre el pecho, acongojada—. Pero siento que algo va mal.

—¡Vuelvan a sus habitaciones! —pedía un prefecto de Hufflepuff tratando inútilmente que volvieran a la seguridad del castillo. Fue ignorado por la curiosidad grupal.

Ron ordenó a su equipo prepararse y colocar hechizos de protección alrededor del castillo a la de ya. Analizó la situación lo mejor que pudo con la información que le dieron sobre Pitch Black. Nadie conocía su _modus operandi_, nadie sabía mucho sobre él más que mitos y leyendas. Las órdenes habían sido capturarlo y Ron tenía que ingeniárselas para averiguar cómo hacerlo. No iba a ser fácil, pero no pensó que las cosas se pondrían así. Tenía que irse con cuidado. Lo primero era asegurar el perímetro, hacer que los alumnos se pusieran a salvo en sus salas comunes y pedir ayuda del personal escolar para defender el área.

Un plan sencillo. Un plan que quedó truncado cuando la arena alcanzó el cenit del cielo encerrándolos en una cúpula perfecta.

Un silencio sepulcral cortó de tajo el cuchicheo y puso a todos en guardia, llenos de expectativa. Incluso detuvo a Jackson y a Mérida justo cuando Hiccup y Rapunzel habían logrado alcanzarlos.

Hogwarts había sido engullida por la oscuridad. Los estudiantes sacaron sus varitas y utilizaron un _Lumos. _Las diminutas lucecitas no ayudaron en nada. Las sombras eran densas y nada podía verse en un rango de treinta centímetros del rostro de cada uno. Macintosh y MacGuffin habían dejado de buscar a DunBroch y a Dingwall. Astrid Hofferson se quedó quieta sin saber por qué de repente ir a la enfermería ya no entraba en sus planes inmediatos. Adrián Flint tomó la mano de Rebeca Robinson, casi como si temiera perderla en la oscuridad. Johnny estaba con la boca abierta y no sabía bien que hacer.

Y lo que ocurrió en ese momento, en esos míseros segundos, se plasmaría en sus recuerdos como hierro caliente sobre piel desnuda por el resto de sus vidas.

La ligera pesadumbre se convirtió en un terrible escalofrío que los sobrecogió con una potencia abrumadora. Fue como si los arrojaran a un abismo sin fondo, una caía vertiginosa hacia un final trágico y desconocido El intenso frío que los recorrió fue un preámbulo, algo insignificante comparado con el miedo cargante que viajó por cada una de sus terminales nerviosas paralizándolos, deteniendo sus respiraciones y ahogándolos en pánico.

El primer grito salió de la garganta de Elena Craig con tono agudo y chillante, como el de una banshee augurando la muerte.

Como si eso activara los cerebros de los demás, una ola de gritos igual de desgarradores llenaron el aire. Fue el instinto manejando la situación. La respuesta natural a lo desconocido. Tenían miedo. Mucho miedo. Fue tan real que ante sus ojos estupefactos, las representaciones de sus peores pesadillas tomaron forma como si fueran boggarts. Pero no lo eran. Ningún intento de los aurores pudo combatir contra ello. Ni el _Riddikulus_ que utilizó la recién ingresada al escuadrón Paulina Hopkers logró parar a las miles de insectos que sólo ella podía ver y que subían por su cuerpo para meterse bajo su piel.

—¡No, no te me acerques! —Alicia Talbot se sacudía violentamente quitándose de encima al oso pardo que intentaba atraparla.

Mariska Tannen huía de los gritos y peleas de sus padres. Los lobos hacían gritar de pavor a Isaac Pearson, mientras que Manny MacGuffin sentía que estaba a punto de caer de la orilla de un rascacielos. El abandono era lo que más temía Ferret Macintosh al verse solo, y enormes avispas crisparon los nervios a Rebeca Robinson que provocaron que abrazara a Adrián.

Astrid estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, frente a ella su padre le decía que elegía a Heather sobre ella y todos la ignoraban. Adrián se miró a sí mismo como otro yo, un yo subyugado por las normas de Marcus Flint, una versión de él que seguía los pasos de su padre. Reid Truman oía risas y burlas dirigidas hacia él, haciéndole saber lo insignificante que era. Para Fishlegs, el miedo fue el conjunto de miles de peligros diferentes, de cosas que podían matarlo o herirlo.

Ronald Weasley estaba tirado en el suelo tomando la figura inerte de Hermione Granger entre sus brazos, repitiéndose que sólo era una pesadilla (3). Rubeus Hagrid era presa del miedo; el guardabosque tenía delante de él una copia exacta de sí mismo con Harry Potter muerto en sus brazos. Bunnymund escapaba de la jauría de galgos que lo perseguían enseñando sus filosos colmillos. Lavender estaba catatónica viendo a Fenrir Greyback justo frente a sus narices, incluso podía sentir la asquerosa respiración del hombre lobo sobre su piel. Slughorn se encogió ante la memoria de Tom Riddle, el joven afable y confiable que lo había manipulado para extraerle información sobre los Horrocruxes.

—¡No, detente! —suplicó Draco Malfoy a la imaginaria Bellatrix Lestrange que reía de manera desquiciada torturando a Astoria, a los Thorston y a Scorpius.

Pansy estaba inmóvil, hincada ante los cuerpecitos sin vida de James y Rinoa, mientras que oía la risa de su madre riéndose de ella. Neville seguía en duelo con la imagen de Frank y Alice Longbottom perdidos en su mundo, presos de un dolor que no los haría regresar.

—¡Papá, por favor, escúchame! —rogaba Hiccup a Stoick Haddock, pero el hombre sólo lo ignoraba o le repetía lo decepcionado que estaba de él y cuánto lo odiaba por ser un fenómeno.

Rapunzel revivía los 18 meses de encierro y tortura con Gothel, cada _Cruciatus_, cada palabra fría y cruel resonaban en sus oídos sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Mérida se veía a sí misma reflejada en un espejo, a una imagen suya distorsionada con la de su madre, ella convertida en alguien a la que le arrebataban su propia identidad.

Sus mentes quedaron atrapadas en una pesadilla eterna donde sus miedos más profundos eran encarnados y los conducían a un abismo sin retorno. No hay nada que pueda hacerse cuando estás frente a lo que más temes. Las opciones se reducen. Es sucumbir o huir. Pero, ¿Cómo escapar de un mundo construido con tus miedos?

Probablemente Teddy Lupin es quien podría responder a esa pregunta. Ajeno al miedo colectivo, observaba con estupefacción todo lo que sucedía. Sentía miedo, por supuesto, pero estaba bajo control. No había entrado en pánico y se preguntó por qué era el único que no estaba perturbado.

Teddy había tratado de hablar con Jack en cuanto pudo localizarlo. Quería saber si el rumor que se extendió durante la mañana era cierto, y había ido rumbo a la enfermería cuando sucedió lo de la arena negra. Al principio, sintió la desolación, después sólo supo que los demás gritaban, huían o sacaban sus varitas para hechizar a un ente invisible. Teddy sabía que no era momento de indagar causar y volvió a su búsqueda inicial.

No era ningún idiota. En cuanto supo que algo malo ocurría, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador antes de ir a la enfermería. Harry se los había dado desde el primer año como herencia. Su padrino le explicó que debía usarlos bien y le contó sobre los merodeadores. Inicialmente, Teddy los usó para acechar a los Slytherin víctimas de la novatada. Fue después de que Harry le contara acerca de lo que Remus Lupin pensaría de él, que Teddy comprendió por fin el uso que les debía dar.

Durante esos meses, espió al grupo de Overland algunas ocasiones bajo la protección de la capa. Comprobó que los quimeras habían superado a los merodeadores al crear su propio mapa en su primer año. Teddy quería ser parte de las aventuras que vivían. Sobre todo quería estrechar lazos con los gemelos Thorston. Nunca había tenido más familia que su abuela Andrómeda. Harry y los Weasley eran cercanos, pero Teddy quería algo suyo, algo más sanguíneo. Cuando conoció a los Malfoy se sintió muy feliz, y al hablar con sus primos quedó encantado.

Se puso la capa y corrió entre la multitud sorteando personas y hechizos por igual. Petrificó a Marc Trancy cuando lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y le dio en el estómago a Elizabeth Quincey. Teddy tuvo que hacerlo si no quería que hubieran más heridos.

Cuando por fin llegó con Jack, se dio cuenta que estaba tan perdido en sus miedos como los demás, así que lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas pero no hubo respuesta. Jack estaba asustado y aferraba su cayado como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La temperatura descendió y Teddy tembló por la delgada capa de escarcha que le rodeaba. No dudaba que Overland pudiera congelarlos a todos si su poder se salía de control.

—¡Diablos! —vociferó sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces, algo llamó su atención. Por la abertura que ofrecía la capa de invisibilidad, pudo ver un pequeño brillo escaparse. Anonadado, Teddy metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un collar. La cadena era de platino y el colguije tenía la forma de un colmillo blanco. Lo inusual era que centelleaba una luz de color azul pálido que emitía una vaga sensación de comodidad.

Teddy lo había encontrado en el campo de quidditch después del partido. Era uno de sus hábitos pasearse por ahí cada vez que terminaba un juego, y cuando supo que Jack estaba fuera de peligro, fue para despejar su mente. El collar lo vio entre el césped y lo recogió. Pensó que pertenecía a un miembro de los equipos que jugaron, y se dijo que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad lo devolvería.

Por fortuna, el collar mostró ser más que un simple accesorio. Teddy no era un experto en la materia, pero estaba seguro que contenía un poderoso hechizo o que el material tenía ciertas propiedades.

Teddy lo colocó con cuidado sobre el pecho de Jackson, deseando con toda su alma que el plan funcionara. Los segundos que pasaron fueron tensos y Teddy pensaba que no habría cambio. Pudo respirar tranquilo cuando Overland parpadeó de forma intermitente y sus almendrados ojos apenas enfocaron al rostro de Lupin

—Gracias a Merlín —Teddy pudo asegurar que su expectativa de vida se había reducido veinte años. El color de su cabello ahora tenía una tonalidad marrón y gris—. Juro que un día me voy a morir de un aneurisma o algo peor.

—¿Lupin? ¿Q-Qué está pasando? Yo… Yo iba con Firefly y luego…

Teddy le indicó que guardara silencio y le hizo un gesto señalando el techo. Tan pronto como vio que pasaba, Jackson se sintió culpable. Por él, Pitch Black estaba libre y ahora todos estaban bajo el influjo de su magia tenebrosa. Era un imbécil, como Haddock bien lo había dicho. Un maldito imbécil. Su insistencia por hacerlo todo solo terminó por agobiarlo y que todo se fuera al traste. Tenía ganas de arrojarse de la torre más alta y tenía la certeza que ni así podría pagar por lo que hizo.

—Hey, Overland, deja de lamentarte —le dijo Teddy trayéndolo a la realidad—. Sabes, tenía pensando ir a la enfermería a preguntarte si era cierto el rumor de que enloqueciste y llevaste a todos al Bosque Prohibido para congelarlos y dejarlos ahí por siempre.

—¡Nunca haría algo así!

Teddy asintió comprensivo. Sabía que el rumor siempre fue una mentira.

—Lo sé, Overland, no eres así. Tampoco es como si no tuvieras nada que ver —aseveró—. Por tu cara sé que estás metido hasta el fondo en esto, más que cualquier otro.

—¿Y no me dirás nada? —Jack bajó la cabeza.

—No me corresponde hacerlo —dijo simplemente—. Sé que ahora mismo te sientes muy mal y que vas a hacer algo para solucionarlos. La pregunta aquí sería qué y cómo vas a hacerlo.

Jackson optó por responder otra cosa.

—¿Cómo lograste tú volverme a la normalidad?

Teddy le mostró el collar y le explicó que sucedía.

—Ah, esto es de Thor. Su hermano tiene uno igual. ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—¿Es de ella? Lo encontré en el campo de quidditch. Probablemente se le cayó —dijo Teddy sin mucha importancia.

—¿Pero cómo pudo hacernos inmunes? —inquirió Jackson mirando detenidamente el objeto. No es como si pudiera decir de qué estaba hecho, nunca vio nada igual antes—. No recuerdo a Thor o Quill hablando sobre una propiedad oculta.

—No lo sé, pero sirvió y eso es lo que nos debe importa por ahora. ¿Cuál era tu plan antes de que esto iniciara?

—Quise ir a la barrera para congelar la arena —señaló su cayado—, el hielo que produzco sirve contra ella. Entonces, abriría una brecha para ir al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Por qué allí?

—Ahí empezó todo, Lupin.

Era obvio que Teddy no sabía nada y para hacerlo más sencillo Jackson le contó muy puntualmente lo que sucedió. Al finalizar, Teddy comprendió que quizás no eran coincidencias todos los eventos extraños que sucedían. Incluso la rara relación que Jack parecía tener con Pitch Black.

—¿Entonces irás a la guarida de este tipo, esperando que el hielo sea lo suficiente para detenerlo y con ello salvar a todos? Claro, eso considerando que tu magia no incremente la suya porque ya pasó que cuando la usaste lo liberaste en lugar de acabarlo, ¿no es así?

—Eh… pues sí. Básicamente ése es mi plan, Lupin.

Teddy lo meditó por un segundo.

—Está bien, iré contigo.

—¿En serio? ¿No crees que esto sea un suicidio?

—No me lo hagas pensar dos veces, Overland, porque no te ayudaré. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

—Pero no puedo hacer esto solo —dijo Jack—, ya no más. Necesito ayuda, Lupin, de mis amigos.

—¿Y los profesores?

El Slytherin negó levemente.

—No, esto es personal, no quiero incluirlos —dijo—. No es cuestión de orgullo. Nosotros comenzamos esto, nosotros debemos terminarlo.

Teddy sonrió. Ya lo esperaba de él, y estuvo de acuerdo con el plan. El collar iba perdiendo su brillo y supieron que debían usar bien la magia que le quedaba. Jackson no tuvo que pensar mucho en quienes lo acompañarían. Mérida DunBroch, Hiccup Haddock y Rapunzel Soleil. Esos tres le bastaban.

—Firefly —la movió suavemente por los hombros. No sabía cuánto tardaría en hacer efecto, pero esperaba que fuera pronto—. Vamos, reacciona.

Los parpados delgados se movieron con pereza y los azulísimos ojos de Mérida DunBroch se dejaron entrever tras las pelirrojas pestañas.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó—. ¿Jack? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Fue una pesadilla solamente.

Teddy ayudó a Hiccup y a Rapunzel, ambos estaban más pálidos de lo acostumbrado y todavía temblaban imperceptiblemente. Teddy habría querido esperar a que se recuperaran más, pero no había tiempo. Les informaron lo más breve posible sobre el plan que tenían. Aun en su estado convaleciente, Hiccup pensaba que era un suicidio.

—Es estúpido, Overland —aseguró—. Pitch Black no es alguien que podamos combatir con métodos sencillos. Ya lo comprobaste, nada puedes hacer.

—No quiero derrotarlo, Haddock. Pero nuestros amigos están capturados y salvarlos es el primer paso.

—¿Primer paso para qué? —espetó Hiccup de mal humor—. ¡No has aprendido nada al parecer!

Jackson hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no golpearlo. Respiró profundo y contó hasta cinco.

—Escucha con atención, Haddock, las cosas pueden hacerse de una forma o de otra, o podemos hacerla a nuestra manera. Podemos recurrir a los mayores sólo para que caigan de nuevo bajo el hechizo de Pitch Black, o podemos ir a rescatar a nuestros amigos y debilitar su poder lo suficiente para que el efecto se aminore y todos vuelvan a la normalidad. Sé que soy culpable y lamentarlo o flagelarme no servirá de nada. Te estoy proponiendo hacer algo, salvar a nuestros amigos y acabar con esto. Podremos seguir con nuestra pelea después, pero ahora tienes que decidir. Quedarte aquí quejándote o ayudarme a que el plan tenga éxito.

Hiccup guardó silencio interminables segundos. La atmosfera llena de miedo aminoró por una llena de expectación. Fue un instante después que Hiccup tomó una decisión. Se levantó del piso y se paró frente a Jack, la diferencia de alturas no disminuyó el impacto de sus palabras.

—Los ayudaré. No por ti, se lo debo a Babcock. Le prometí que no volvería a cometer una tontería que arruinara mi amistad con Guy y Heather.

Jackson asintió conforme, luego se dirigió a Rapunzel. La veía palidísima y casi enferma, pero no tuvo que preguntarle nada. Sus expresivos ojos verdes mostraban determinación, y supo que su fachada tierna y dulce era sólo eso, una fachada.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Rapunzel—. ¿Cómo podremos detenerlo? Los hechizos que conocemos sólo aturden un segundo a las Pesadillas.

—No tengo idea —dijo Hiccup—. No hay registros de alguien que pudiera detenerlo en el pasado. Ni siquiera saben el motivo por el cual estuvo ausente durante estos años.

—¡Pero debió haber algo! —dijo Jack exaltado. Hiccup lo miró sorprendido—. Debió haber algo que se nos haya pasado por alto, algo que seguramente tú viste, Haddock. No es momento de dejarnos llevar por tonterías, tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no?, que no podía ir sin una estrategia, y para que los hayas acompañado anoche significa que tenías algo en mente. Así que haznos el favor de no guardarte tus teorías sobre conspiraciones en este momento.

—Cuando esto sucedió, envíe algunas cartas a Harry. Cuidé de no decir mucho y planteé todo como un caso hipotético para evitar sospechas —extrajo un papel de su bolsillo. Rapunzel y Mérida estaban sorprendidas que conociera a Harry Potter—. Ésta es una de sus respuestas. Explica que no hay registro alguno sobre casos similares y que la mejor forma de combatirlo sería debilitarlo con hechizos de magia blanca. Me dijo algo sobre el _Patronus_, aunque no sé si funcione.

—Wow, eso sí que es dar esperanza y arrebatarla en una sola oración—dijo Teddy con pesadumbres.

—Estoy dando una teoría, Lupin. El Patronus es un hechizo de mucha complejidad y Harry me recomendó no hacerlo hasta dominar magia básica. Anoche pensaba en usarlo si era necesario, pero no creo que hubiera podido, hasta ahora lo único que sé es que el hielo de tu cayado sí funciona.

—Pero logró liberarlo —dijo Jack mortificado—. No ayudé en nada.

—¡Te equivocas, Overland! —soltó Rapunzel convencida, sobresaltándolo—, anoche no funcionó porque tenías miedo, todos nosotros… ¡Funcionará esta vez, estoy segura de eso! Además, leí sobre eso, rompiste un sello nada más —declaró—. Pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera, pero Pitch Black te escogió a ti. Tú debes ser capaz de detenerlo.

Jackson no estaba convencido.

—No dudes nunca de ti, Frost —dijo Mérida tomándolo del hombro y mostrándole esa sonrisa valerosa que tanto ánimo les había dado a los quimera en situaciones peliagudas—. Quieras o no, debes mantener la frente en alto. ¿Cómo esperas enfrentarte a Pitch sintiéndote avergonzado? Cometiste un error, sí, pero puede arreglarse. No todo está perdido.

—Tienes razón, Firefly —dijo alentado—. De todos modos, no creo que mi hielo baste. Si no podemos hacer un Patronus, no creo que otra magia sirva.

—Creo que sé una manera —dijo Hiccup de pronto—. Déjame ver ese collar, Overland.

Jackson se lo entregó. Hiccup lo analizó con lentitud.

—Dices que esto nos hace un poco inmunes —susurró y empezó a buscar en la multitud. Cuando dio con la encogida figura de Fishlegs Ingerman, no dio explicaciones y fue hacia ahí para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué pretendes, Haddock? No tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo Jack.

—Fishlegs es más que un cerebrito, Overland —espetó sin mirarlo—. Ya es experto en algunas materias y hace algunos años tomamos un curso sobre cristales y sus propiedades. Claro, no pensábamos que tuviera que ver con magia en ese tiempo, pero ahora sí —Fishlegs comenzó a despertar—. Hey, Legs, tranquilo. Sé que será difícil de comprenderlo, pero necesito que me escuches, ¿vale?

—¿Eh, Hiccup? Oh, mi cabeza. Soñé con…

Hiccup le tapó la boca y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que viera alrededor. Fishlegs abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y asintió muy lentamente. Hiccup pudo explicarle la situación y al final le dio el collar. A pesar de seguir aturdido, la mirada de Fishlegs recuperó algo de brillo al tener algo en lo que concentrarse.

—¿Y bien, Ingerman? —apresuró Jackson golpeando su pie en el suelo—. ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

Fishlegs meditó un segundo más.

—Cuarzo de luna. Es un cristal extraño y muy difícil de conseguir. Se obtiene en minas especiales donde se extrae en luna llena. Por sí sola no tiene poder alguno, pero si se le aplica un hechizo de protección o sanación puede duplicar, incluso triplicar su poder. Vi de estos en Sortilegios Weasley, pero aquellos estaban hechos de cuarzo blanco normal. Cualquiera que le hubiese dado esto a los Thorston, su objetivo era protegerlos. Es magia muy avanzada.

—Pero no durara mucho, ¿no es así?

Desafortunadamente, Fishlegs asintió.

—Por ser magia tan poderosa colocada en algo tan pequeño, las limitaciones son muchas. Tuvimos mucha suerte de que esto sirviera con nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Mérida.

—Seguir el plan, qué más —dijo Overland.

—Pero no podemos simplemente salir atravesando la barrera. Pitch Black debe pensar que todos en la escuelas estamos bajo su influencia. Advertirle que no es así no es prudente. Debe haber otra forma —señaló Hiccup.

—El mapa lo tenía Rider cuando nos capturaron —informó Mérida—. No creo que los pasadizos que usábamos estén abiertos. Pitch debió cubrirlos todos.

—No todos —dijo Teddy y ante las expresiones inquisitivas de los presentes, sacó una arrugada hoja junto a su varita—. _Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

Al desplegarse el saludo inicial del mapa merodeador, Mérida y Jackson no pudieron evitar silbar impresionados.

—Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs presentan el Mapa del Merodeador (4) —leyó Rapunzel brevemente—, ¡es genial! ¡Todo un mapa de Hogwarts!

Teddy sonrió orgulloso.

—Muestra pasadizos que no están en nuestro mapa —dijo Jack tomándolo en sus manos.

—Exacto —apremió Teddy—. Fueron sellados hace muchos años, pero hay uno que conecta a la Casa de los Gritos y está bajo el Sauce Boxeador que todavía está abierto. Sé cómo entrar y está a la orilla de la barrera. Pitch no se dará cuenta que salimos.

—¿En serio vamos a hacer esto? —preguntó Fishlegs impactado—. ¡Es un suicidio!

Pero nadie le hizo caso. Ni Hiccup. Con el plan en mente, todos se precipitaron hacia el Sauce Boxeador y Fishlegs se quedó parado un momento. Miró hacia donde seguían gritando de miedo y al camino a donde se habían ido. La decisión no fue difícil.

—Genial —masculló con desagrado—. Voy a morir y ni siquiera pude comer algo. Perfecto.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel tenía miedo. Nunca pensó que estaría en esta situación, y si fuera por ella le dejaría el asunto a alguien más capacitado. Pero vino a su mente la imagen de Eep Croods siendo capturada. Eep era la única la contó todo su pasado y no quería perderla por acobardarse. Quería que regresara y juntas reír en compañía de Johnny y Wee. Aunque Hogwarts había caído en un estado depresivo en el que incluso los retratos y fantasmas habían caído, ella no se permitiría flaquear.<p>

Rapunzel siguió al grupo sin aminorar el paso, y cuando se acercaron al Sauce Boxeador, Lupin no tuvo que aturdir las raíces para pasar. El antiguo árbol estaba decaído y pareció dar su silencioso permiso para entrar. Adentrándose en el estrecho y oscuro pasillo que los llevaría a la Casa de los Gritos, se prepararon para lo peor.

—No habíamos pensado en esto —dijo Jack contemplativo—. Eres todo un estuche de monerías, Lupin. Cuando esto se arregle, irás con nosotros a una expedición.

Teddy sonrió de lado.

—Me parece bien. Así podré entregarle el collar a Ruffnut.

—¿Qué te traes con ella? —preguntó Mérida mirándole de reojo—. Hablas como si fueran familiares o algo.

—Porque somos primos. Su abuela y mi abuela son hermanas, así que son mis primos políticos.

—Ah… y yo que pensé que era porque Thor te gustaba.

Las mejillas y el cabello de Teddy Lupin se pintaron de un rosa intenso.

—Apenas la conocí en las vacaciones. No me gusta.

—Ajá, claro —Mérida sonrió pícara—. Sólo es por el collar, Lupin.

La conversación se cortó al llegar a la tétrica Casa de los Gritos. Si el ambiente antes era tenso, ahora se duplicó. Por suerte no se quedaron mucho tiempo y salieron rumbo al Bosque Prohibido. En la cúpula era oscuridad, afuera no distaba mucho, pero los débiles rayos solares les indicaron que estaba atardeciendo.

—No hay nadie aquí —apreció Mérida.

—Eso es bueno, DunBroch —dijo Fishlegs.

—¡No es eso! Ésta es la parte del bosque que exploraron Knuckles, Hawk y Whisper. Según Hawk había un nido de augurey (5), pero ahora ya no está.

—Descuida, Firefly —dijo Jackson—. No quiero que mi comandanta se deprima después de haberme alegrado. Debieron haber escapado, estoy convencido de eso, ¿vale?

—Vale —sonrió de nuevo.

—Bien, Overland —dijo Teddy cediéndole la palabra—. Te toca guiarnos. Si tienes una conexión con Pitch, serás tú quién podrá encontrarlo.

El grupo se adentró en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido una vez más. En esta ocasión, Jackson Overland se aseguraría de tener éxito y salvar a cada uno de sus amigos. Estaba atento a cada sonido y sus pies descalzos sentían las vibraciones en el suelo. Mérida le seguía de cerca junto con Teddy, ambos con las varitas listas. Nadie había usado un _Lumos_, pasar desapercibidos era necesario.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hiccup a Rapunzel en voz baja..

—Lo estoy —dijo ella sonriendo débilmente—. Sólo que Pitch movió algunos recuerdos no muy gratos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —quiso saber, pero se arrepintió al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían—. Lo lamento. Creo que fue muy personal…

Ella negó.

—Descuida, no fue tu intención.

Hiccup no estaba seguro de eso. Antes de que pudiera disculparse, Jackson les chistó que se agacharan. Justo en ese momento una manada de Pesadillas pasaban por el sitio, así que se ocultaron debajo de las raíces de un roble. Hiccup se asomó un poco y vio que había muchas más que antes y que su tamaño corporal se incrementó.

—Muévanse silenciosamente —susurró Jackson a los demás. Si quería escapar, debían hacerlo en ese preciso instante.

Era una petición lógica y fácil de cumplir. Sin embargo, para Fishlegs Ingerman la agilidad y sigilo no entraban dentro de sus virtudes. No caminó ni dos metros sin tropezar, y todos voltearon a verle con reproche.

—¡Lo siento! —gimió.

—¡Sssh! —Mérida quiso callarlo, pero ya era tarde.

La misma manada que habían disuadido los encontró y no tuvieron más opción que correr.

—_¡Everte Statum! _—dijo Hiccup dando en un blanco—. ¡Apunten a sus patas! ¡Ése es un punto frágil para los caballos!

Aunque las Pesadillas no dejaron de perseguirlos podían tumbarlas con hechizos dirigidos hacia sus patas. Rapunzel tropezó con una enorme raíz, pero rápidamente se volteó para lanzar un _Depulso_ a las patas traseras que lo desequilibró. No se dio cuenta que otro se acercaba por su izquierda y cuando oyó su bramido cerca, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Pero nada pasó.

Abrió lentamente la mirada. La pesadilla parecía asustada y se había detenido. No supo porque hasta que se miró a sí misma. Su cabello estaba brillando, como cuando cantaba para usar su poder oculto.

—¡Wow, no sabía que podías hacer eso! —dijo Mérida DunBroch detrás de ella. Los chicos también estaban impresionados.

Aterrada de la descubrieran, Rapunzel se dio la vuelta y arguyó:

—E-Es un hechizo de protección. Mi padrino Blaise lo colocó sobre mí una vez que me perdí en Hogsmade. Creo que sirvió para asustarlo, al parecer le temen a la luz.

En verdad esperó que eso bastara. Afortunadamente para ella, más caballos aparecieron y volvieron a retomar su huida. Rapunzel procuró estar más atenta, no convenía que descubrieran que su cabello podía sanar. Pascal, que había estado oculto todo ese tiempo, salió para evitarle más incidentes y le sirvió de guía. Corrieron sin parar hasta que se acercaron hacia un hoyo en la tierra oculto entre viejas raíces negras. La primera que cayó fue Mérida, seguida de los demás.

—¡Quítenseme de encima, me están aplastando! —se quejó ella.

—Oh, lo siento, DunBroch —dijo Teddy—. Con razón sentía suavecito al caer. Tu cabello amortiguó todo.

—De nada —comentó ella con sarcasmo. Tenía la cara cubierta de polvo y unos feos raspones en las rodillas—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Quedaron atrapados en una caverna mediana, llena de rocas rugosas y muy poca luz.

—Caverna Colmillo Blanco —dijo Jackson—. Creo que fue Quill quien la descubrió. Hay todo un sistema debajo del Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Miren el collar! —señaló Teddy al colguije en su mano.

El colmillo brillaba mucho más. Teddy lo movió frente a él y se dio cuenta que su brillo fluctuaba dependiendo de la dirección que tomara.

—Dijiste que Tuffnut tenía otro similar, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—Quizás estén conectados —dedujo—. ¿Podría ser así, Ingerman?

Fishlegs todavía no se recuperaba de correr, pero asintió como pudo. Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho ¡y eso que todavía no encontraban a Pitch! Seguramente le daría un paro cardíaco cuando sucediera.

—Tendremos que usarlo, es nuestra única pista —dijo Jack pidiendo el collar para iniciar la ruta—. No se separen. Es peligroso.

—No me digas —susurró Hiccup entre dientes.

Caminaron entre túneles cada vez más estrechos hasta el punto que tuvieron que gatear para pasar. En los túneles encontraron diversos objetos que en otras ocasiones serían divertidos descubrimientos, pero por ahora los dejarían pasar.

—Creo que veo la salida —dijo Jackson después de un rato.

—Gracias a Morgana, mis piernas se están acalambrando —pronunció Mérida sobándose las rodillas.

—Las mías ya se acalambraron —se quejó Fishlegs. La actividad física nunca fue su fuerte y se propuso mentalmente evitar a toda costa situaciones similares en el futuro.

Llegaron al otro lado del túnel saliendo hacia una caverna más grande de finas piedras esculpidas en cuadrados irregulares donde sólo poca luz entraba. El espacio era inmenso y el brillo del colmillo aumentó. Habían llegado al lugar, pero no se veía ni rastro de Pitch Black o de las Pesadillas.

—¡Miren! —señaló Teddy Lupin hacia unos metros sobre sus cabezas.

Había una jaula de metal negro pulido y terminación gótica antigua colgando de una cadena que la conectaba al techo de la caverna. No habría sido extraño de no ser porque dentro pudieron encontrar el brillo gemelo de la otra gema y a Tuffnut Thorston en su interior. Había más jaulas a su alrededor, doce en total contando la de Tuffnut. No se veía que sus ocupantes se movieran y temieron que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Necesitamos sacarlos pronto —urgió decir Ingerman—. Antes de que aparezca Pitch o algo peor.

Jackson voló en su cayado hasta la primera jaula. Trepó con cuidado y observó al gemelo en dormido en su interior.

—¿Están listos, chicos? —les preguntó mirando abajo. Ellos asintieron con las varitas listas—. Bien, aquí vamos.

Movió su cayado y tocó la cadena. El hielo cubrió el metal y éste flaqueó por el peso. La jaula cayó para ser detenida por los _Caveam Locomotor_ de sus varitas. Cuando tocó el suelo lo hizo con un sonido sordo y Mérida se apresuró en abrir la verja. Lo que encontró asombró a todos. La palidez en la piel de Tuffnut Thorston era anormal, como si le hubiesen sacado toda la sangre y nada de vida pudiera percibirse en su ser.

—¡Quill, despierta! —lo zarandeó con toda su fuerza, pero no hubo respuesta.

Mérida lo instó más, lo abofeteó un par de veces, pero nada funcionaba.

—¡Denme el collar ahora! —ordenó y nadie puso peros. Mérida colocó el collar de Ruffnut cerca de el de Tuffnut y el brilló que ambos dijes produjeron los cegó temporalmente.

Pero, como Fishlegs predijo, la magia no iba a durar por siempre. Tan pronto como los collares sincronizaron, su luz dejó de emitirse. Eso no le importó a Mérida cuando Tuffnut Thorston abrió los ojos torpemente.

—¿D-Dónde estoy? —fue lo que preguntó con voz gangosa, quizás por haber gritado tanto. De pronto, se removió como si algo trepara por su cuerpo—. ¡No, no, no! ¿Dónde está Ruffnut? ¡Yo lo vi! ¿Ella estaba…! ¡Y Scorpius también! ¡Draco y Astoria…!

Unos delgados brazos lo tomaron por el cuello y su cabeza fue estrechada contra un cálido pecho. Mérida DunBroch lo estaba abrazando. Para ella eran naturales aquellas muestras de afecto. Después de todo, era la hermana mayor de tres quisquillosos y traviesos pelirrojos que le temían cada uno a ciertas cosas y la mejor forma de calmarlos era abrazándolos hasta que el miedo se fuera. Actuó por mera costumbre ya que Tuffnut lo necesitaba. No sabía mucho acerca de él, pero para que se hiperventilara de esa manera significaba que algo muy oscuro había logrado afectarlo demasiado.

—Tranquilo, Quill —susurró—. Thor está bien, al igual que Scorpius, Draco y Astoria. Todos están a salvo.

Tuffnut se agitó un poco más antes de ceder a la voz suave y correspondió de forma torpe. Cuando se calmó, Mérida lo soltó y le sonrió.

—Es bueno saber que estás bien, Quill —dijo Jackson hincándose a su lado—. Yo…

—Alto, Frost —espetó—. No creas que se me olvidó quien nos trajo aquí.

Jack apretó los labios con mortificación. No esperaba menos de Tuffnut y si tenía que reclamarle algo, que lo hiciera. Estaba en todo su derecho.

—Ya se las verá conmigo ese maldito de Pitch Black.

Lo que dijo, en cambio, lo sorprendió enormemente. Jackson lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y como si esa segunda cabeza hubiera hablado.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —inquirió Tuffnut al ver su expresión—. ¿Pensabas que te iba a culpar a ti? No te creas tanto. Tal vez yo sea un tonto (no tanto como Ruffnut, claro), pero sé quién es malo y quien no, y tú, Frost, tienes de malo lo que _Fastidiccup_ tiene de guapo.

Hiccup le lanzó una mirada de disgusto que Quill simplemente ignoró.

—Rayos, me has dejado sin palabras.

—Es lo que pensamos todos. Estoy seguro de eso. Aunque Hawk y mi hermana te golpearan en cuanto tengan la oportunidad.

Jackson esperaba eso. De hecho, él mismo se los pediría si ellas no lo hacían.

—Como sea, debemos sacar a los demás —instó Teddy Lupin—. Nos dividiremos en parejas y haremos todo silenciosamente. Hemos tenido suerte, así que no hay que abusar de eso, ¿entendido?

Fishlegs, Hiccup y Rapunzel fueron hacia las jaulas más cercanas donde encontraron a Tomás Xarxus, Alicia Alistair, Eep Croods y a Heather Hofferson. Por su parte, Tuffnut y Mérida rescataron a Guy Domani, Snotlout Jorgenson y a Courtney Babcock. Mientras Jackson y Teddy sacaban a MK Bomba, Mavis Drácula y a Eugene Fitzherbert de sus jaulas. El aspecto de los quimeras era lamentable, su piel estaba palidísima y los ojos estaban a punto de salírseles de las cuencas; algunos lanzaron puñetazos al aire como Snotlout o lloraron como Guy y Alicia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Jack a un ido Eugene, que sólo miraba hacia el vacío.

—Fui capturado por un demente que usa el miedo para sofocarte, ¿cómo esperas que me sienta, Jack?

—Pregunta estúpida. Lo siento, hermano, debí haberte escuchado.

—Obviamente, si hubieras esperado te habría dado la respuesta de Draco —Eugene sacó un papelito—. No dice mucho, pero por lo que leí debemos tener esperanza. Creo que eso quiere decir "cuando hay dudas, lo mejor es prender una luz".

—¿Le pidieron consejo a Draco? —dijo Tuffnut abriendo los ojos de golpe—. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡Tenemos restricciones que prohíben cartas así!

—Relájate, Quill, ustedes también les envían cartas y…

Tuffnut lucía agitado

—¡Nosotros usamos un lenguaje especial, Rider! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Los Malfoy nos adoptaron bajo ciertas restricciones. ¡Pueden quitarles nuestra custodia si el Ministerio sospecha de un complot!

Eugene frunció el cejo.

—¿Y por qué harían eso? Que yo sepa han absuelto de sus delitos pasados a Draco.

—Eso… —Tuffnut bajó la mirada—, no es algo que te incumba, Fitzherbert. Sólo que no debiste hacerlo sin preguntarnos a Ruffnut o a mí.

Eugene no era de los que pedían permiso y se molestó con el rubio.

—Alto —intercedió Heather antes de que iniciara una pelea—. Dejemos esto por ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, Pitch no debe estar lejos y con este escándalo puede venir en cualquier instante. Lo que quieran decirse o reprocharse quedara para después, ¿entendido?

Tuffnut no dijo nada, se limitó a gruñir. Eugene suspiró y terminó aceptando.

—Esperen, falta Ruffnut —indicó Mavis viendo a todos lados.

—¿Dónde está la jaula de Thor? —preguntó MK.

—¡Ahí! —señaló Guy a una jaula cerca de una pila de rocas.

Eugene y Jackson iban a ir, pero Teddy no permitió a Fitzherbert hacerlo.

—No es por nada, pero sigues pálido. No necesitamos que te fuerces y te desmayes ahora. Déjamelo a mí.

Eugene tuvo que quedarse a regañadientes.

—Bien, sube conmigo, Lupin —dijo Jackson dándole espacio en su cayado.

Apenas se elevaron la arena negra volvió a aparecer. El ataque fue tan rápido que ni los reflejos de ambos chicos sirvieron de algo. Fueron golpeados brutalmente y cayeron entre el montón de duras rocas sin que nada los amortiguara.

—¡Jack! ¡Lupin!

—¡No, ahí viene de nuevo!

—¡Corran!

Tomando la consistencia de enormes látigos, la arena negra fue atrapando uno a uno por los brazos o las piernas, elevándolos varios metros sobre el suelo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Mérida DunBroch y su voz sobrepasó la de sus amigos, que se quedaron en repentino silencio al escucharla—. ¡No voy a permitir que me asustes, arena de pacotilla! ¡No te tengo miedo!

Fue cuando Hiccup se percató de algo. El pánico colosal no estaba, pero sí un miedo que podían manejar. Siguiendo el ejemplo de DunBroch, se aferró a la idea de luchar. No dejaría que lo asustase tan fácilmente, ya no más. Peleó y berreó como nunca antes, y cuando los demás les imitaron se sintió con más valor.

—¡Chicos! —gimió Jack desde el suelo. A su lado, Teddy se sostenía la cabeza donde una herida no muy profunda comenzaba a emanar sangre.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo, Overland! —exclamó Courtney con irritación sosteniendo la cuerda de arena que pretendía atarla—. ¡Nosotros estaremos bien! ¡Necesitas ir por Ruffnut!

—¡Pero!

—¡Nada de peros! —rugió con el cejo fruncido—. ¡Hazlo o probarás mi puño, idiota!

Jack se debatió un instante, pero al final cedió. Instó a Teddy a subir de nuevo y esta vez tuvieron especial cuidado sorteando la arena que tomaba formas puntiagudas para herirlos.

—¡Ya casi llegamos! —gritó Overland poniendo todo su empeño—. ¡Es tu turno, Lupin!

—_¡Relashio!_ —pronunció cortando la cadena que sostenía la jaula. Ésta cayó por inercia, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, Teddy volvió a agitar su varita—. _¡Aresto momentum!_

La jaula quedó estática unos treinta centímetros sobre el suelo. Jackson se dirigió en picada hacia allá sorteando los difíciles obstáculos. Cuando llegó le dijo a Teddy que bajara y sacara a Ruffnut. Usando toda su habilidad, el Slytherin subió de nuevo siendo una carnada para darle tiempo a Lupin.

Teddy abrió la verja con cuidado. Al ver adentro, se encontró con una sorpresa. Ahí estaba Ruffnut Thorston sentada como si nada pasara. Pero algo hizo que sintiera escalofríos, y fueron la sonrisa maquiavélica y las pupilas amarillas de la chica.

—¡Buu! —soltó Ruffnut con voz entremezclada, invocando más arena negra que golpeó en el estómago a Lupin y lo envió hacia atrás.

—¿Pero qué? —Jackson miró sobre su hombro justo al momento en que _Ruffnut_ salía de la jaula con la arena bailando debajo de sus pies. Dio un giro hacia atrás y aterrizó junto a Teddy—. ¿Estás bien, Lupin?

Teddy se había quedado sin aire, pero se las arregló para mirar hacia donde estaba la chica y decir:

—Sí… sólo que… ella no es Ruffnut…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has venido al fin, Jack.

El cuerpo de Jack se petrificó en cuanto identificó esa voz. Lentamente dirigió su atención a la delgada figura de su amiga, topándose con algo muy diferente. Ruffnut seguía vistiendo el uniforme con la corbata mal anudada y las largas medias negras, su cabello atado en trenzas seguía igual y se le veía sana, no obstante, el tono de su piel era una mezcla pálida-oscura que acrecentaba el dorado de sus irises y que alertó a Jack de que no estaba frente a la auténtica Ruffnut Thorston.

—Tú… —le tomó un segundo levantar su cayado y apuntarla—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Ruffnut?

—Qué reacción más extraña, usualmente bromeas o te lanzas al ataque, pero esto también es aceptable viniendo de ti —la voz de _Ruffnut_ eran dos voces, la suya propia y una masculina—. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace años y nadie aquí te conoce mejor que yo.

Jackson lo miró confundido. ¿De qué rayos le estaba hablando? ¿Conocerlo desde hace años? ¡Si apenas lo veía en ese momento! Y ni siquiera estaba usando su verdadera forma, sino usurpando el cuerpo de Ruffnut.

_Ruffnut_ puso una expresión molesta por su falta de respuesta, como si el olvido de Jack significara un insulto.

—¿Me has olvidado? No puedo creerlo. Pensé que, quizás, sólo estabas jugando como siempre.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pudo expresar al fin en un grito potente, manteniendo la guardia—. Eres Pitch Black, ¿no? El Coco y todo lo demás, ¿por qué tendría que reconocerte? ¡Nunca te he visto en mi vida!

—¡Silencio! —bramó y se acercó un poco más, moviéndose sobre la arena y estudiando a Jackson con detenimiento—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Eres un humano?

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Mi nombre es Jackson Overland —aseguró con fervor.

Pitch se detuvo quedándose a unos metros lejos de él. Por un momento, Jackson fue capaz de percibir los miles de pensamientos que pasaron a través de las pupilas áureas, casi como si llevara mucho tiempo de conocerlo y pudiera leerlo.

—Humano —apenas era un susurro débil, muy bajo, como si asimilara la noticia. Luego, en un cambio repentino, una brillante sonrisa ajena al rostro de Ruffnut apareció en sus labios—. ¿Así que esto es lo que te has convertido en los últimos once años? Oh, qué patético, jugando a ser un simple mago —hizo un gesto de desprecio—, y pensar que durante 300 años te consideré el único rival digno de mí. ¿Qué sucedió con tu objetivo de subyugar el mundo bajo tu imperio de hielo y frío? ¿A dónde se fue esa pasión, ese deseo por ver a todos sufrir? Me dijiste que no trabajarías conmigo y que lo harías a tu modo, pero no pensé que terminarías así, siendo un humano.

—¿Trescientos años? ¿Rival? ¿Imperio? —Jack no entendía nada—. ¡No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando, Pitch, pero te aseguro que no dejaré que sigas dentro de Ruffnut!

—¿Te refieres a esta chica? —se autoseñaló—. No es nadie relevante. Estoy usando su magia en lo que se acumula el miedo en esa escuela barata y pueda usarlo. No sabes cuánto tiempo puede tomar reunir la cantidad de miedo exacta para recuperar tu forma verdadera. A Riddle le tomó catorce años exactamente volver a tener un cuerpo sustentable, pero ambos sabemos que era un cretino estúpido.

—¿Riddle?

—Ah, que no lo recuerdas —bufó Pitch con desencanto—. Es tedioso tener que explicarlo todo de nuevo, así que seré breve. Riddle, o como tú solías llamarlo, Imbécilmort era un tipo francamente pedante al que solías gastarle bromas. ¡Y vaya que saqué provecho de todo lo que hizo! El miedo que provocaba su nombre era un buen aperitivo para mí

Ruffnut se paseó alrededor. Jackson pensaba en un plan para poder sacar a Pitch y no lastimarla.

—Tú debes conocerlo actualmente por su seudónimo Lord Voldemort. Oí que ese niñito logró vencerlo, pero lo esperaba. Riddle no era muy brillante y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones —se alzó de hombros como si nada—. Pero eso no importa ya. Tengo muchos planes por hacer a futuro y ahora que rompiste el sello con el que me encerraste hace once años, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

—¿Te sellé hace once años? —Jack estaba atónito.

—Veo que humanizarte bajo terriblemente tu C.I —dijo Pitch Black con la voz de Ruffnut—. Pero sí, me encerraste en esta caverna justo cuando había logrado reunir todos los requisitos para incrementar mi poder. Tú llegaste cuando estaba a punto de conseguir la magia del vasallaje después de tantos años cuidando aquel linaje tan puro.

Jackson se tensó, sabía que estaba por venir. Estaba nervioso y sudor frío perlaba su frente y sienes. No hizo movimientos innecesarios y esperó la oportunidad para hacer su jugada.

—Ya que te has olvidado de todo, creo que lo apropiado sería presentarme de nuevo —dijo Pitch. La arena se movió salvajemente a su alrededor, tomando altura y haciéndolo lucir apabullante. Jackson se sintió diminuto y bajó la guardia un segundo—. Yo nací cuando el primer humano temió a lo desconocido, cuando la oscuridad invadió los sueños frágiles y los convirtió en pesadillas. Soy el terror a lo desconocido, el escape a lo misterioso —_Ruffnut_ se elevó junto con la arena—, soy lo que se oculta en las sombras y lo que detiene el pulso a un hombre cuando se enfrenta a sus peores deseos. Yo soy el miedo, el pánico y la oscuridad…

Fue un espectáculo tan atroz como magnífico. La arena cubrió cada rescoldo de la caverna y Pitch Black en medio parecía un dios oscuro cimbrando el mortal suelo.

—Yo soy Pitch Black.

El asedio fue inclemente. Su cuerpo fue arrojado de un lado a otro. Pitch disfrutaba a carcajada suelta su propio espectáculo y con un fino movimiento de su mano, otro golpe de arena hizo rebotar a Jack hasta que cayó frente a él a sus pies.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, Jackson sólo pudo sostenerse en codos temblorosos. Seguía aferrándose al cayado, pero el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Por qué la escogiste?

—Sí que estás bastante cortito de ideas, Jack. Vamos por partes para que tu vacía cabeza lo entienda —lo tomó con una mano de la solapa de su camisa y lo alzó hasta quedar cara a cara—. Porque esta niña fue la primera que sintió miedo, la primera que se topó con una Pesadilla aunque, siendo sincero, hubiera dado igual quien fuera. Eso no cambia nada —rió cruelmente—. En cuanto a mi objetivo, ya lo había dicho. Llenar al mundo de miedo y esta escuela es el comienzo. Sus miedos son… muy peculiares. Nada que no haya visto antes, pero sí extraño en niños de su edad. Verás, Jack, el miedo de esta niña es odiar, ¿interesante, no? No quiere volver a odiar a alguien porque eso significaría perderlo todo como ya una vez le sucedió.

Pitch ordenó a la arena bajar a cada uno de sus prisioneros. Jackson pudo ver a Rapunzel, Hiccup, Mérida, Eep y Tuffnut delante de él.

—Esta pequeña —señaló a Rapunzel—, le tiene miedo al encierro como no tienes idea, podría matarla con sólo dejarla aislada en una habitación. Él —ahora fue el turno de Hiccup— tiene tanto miedo al rechazo que eligiendo de manera correcta ciertas palabras fácilmente puedes lograr que no duerma en semanas. Esta pelirroja tiene miedo a convertirse en su madre; patético, lo sé, pero es interesante cuanto teme a perderse a sí misma… eso dice mucho, ¿no crees? Luego está ésta —Eep pasó frente a su mirada—. Tanto miedo tiene a estancarse, a quedarse conforme que teme que todo esto sea un sueño. Y por último, pero no menos importante —Pitch tomó a Tuffnut de las mejillas con una mano—, está éste. Muy similar a su hermana en cuanto a magia, pero su miedo, ¡oh, su miedo! —se regocijó—, es algo muy diferente. Teme tanto perder a su familia, que puede hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerlos unidos, incluso morir.

Jackson luchó para zafarse, moviendo su cayado sin tener efecto alguno.

—¡Déjalos en paz, Pitch! —gruñó iracundo—. ¡Cualquier cosa que quieras arreglar, hazlo conmigo! ¡Ellos están fuera de esto!

—Te equivocas —aseveró Pitch avanzándome hasta él y quedando cara a cara—. Ya no tengo asuntos que atender contigo. Ahora que eres un humano has perdido mi respeto y no mereces más atención que la que le doy a cualquiera. Ahora podré concentrarme en donde me quedé hace once años, así tenga que perder el tiempo buscándola. La encontraré.

_Ruffnut_ pareció meditar, como si un pensamiento en particular rondara en su mente en ese momento. Cuando reaccionó, enfocó sus ojos amarillos hacia Jack y su gesto se tornó determinado.

—Y me encargaré que no arruines todo de nuevo, Jack —sonrió ampliamente—. Te mataré aquí y ahora junto a tus amigos.

A su simple orden mental, la arena se convirtió en Pesadillas que se tragaron a sus amigos literalmente sumergiéndolos en un mundo lleno de miedos. Los relinchos de los oscuros animales y pesuñas apenas hacia podía oírse sobre los agudos gritos de pánico.

Pitch quería que viera como sus amigos morían uno por uno, además le estaba haciendo un favor. No reconocía a este Jack. No era el mismo contra quien luchó incontables ocasiones en el pasado. Siendo un humano no representaba un reto para él.

—¡Detente! —pedía Jack desesperado. Sus amigos gritaban pidiéndole ayuda y él no podía zafarse. Había prometido protegerlos y estaba fallando de forma miserable—. ¡Para ya!

Pero Pitch reía regocijándose al sentir la intensa energía de sus miedos conjugados. Era ambrosia después de once años de hambruna. El miedo era la emoción más poderosa de todas y era el único capaz de alimentarse con eso. Después de todo, había nacido del miedo mismo.

Si Jack no hacía algo todos morirían. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hacer algo pronto, pero el miedo era tanto y se sentía tan impotente. No iba a irse sin pelear. Debía enfrentar sus miedos. No debía fallarles a sus amigos.

Entonces, llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido de una voz delicada como el canto de una sirena. Jackson dejó de pelear y se enfocó en la voz, pero no volvió a oírla. Lo que supo después fue que una sensación cálida rodeaba su cuerpo como si lo estuviera abrazando. Por instinto, su mirada se paseó hacia un punto lejano donde pudo detectar el pequeñísimo brillo de ambos collares de los Thorston y entendió que no toda su magia se había extinguido. Aunque pequeña, aún persistía la luz.

Una luz en toda esa oscuridad (6).

—No me… —Jack volvió a su lucha—. ¡No me rendiré!

No entendía sobre su oculto pasado con Pitch Black, pero hizo una promesa y la cumpliría sin importar qué.

—¡Pitch! —rugió con furia y de su cuerpo salió una carga poderosa de hielo que congeló su prisión. Usando toda su fuerza, quebró y salió al fin abalanzándose directo hacia el oscuro espíritu.

Pitch no podía creerlo, pero no se amilanó. Rugiendo a la vez mandó a sus Pesadillas a apresarlo de nuevo, pero Jack fue rápido y con un movimiento paralizó a las enormes criaturas en estatuas de hielo.

—¡No te dejaré herir a ninguno de ellos! —aseguró Jackson Overland con pura audacia centelleando en sus ojos almendrados.

Su valor trajo una ola de esperanza a los demás. La primera en unirse a su cruzada fue Mérida DunBroch. Usando toda su fuerza logró liberar un brazo completo y lanzar un _Depulso_ hacia una Pesadilla que sostenía a Eugene Fitzherbert. Libre al fin de ataduras y a pesar del pequeño temblor en sus manos, peleó con la bravura de un gallardo guerrero auxiliando a sus amigos.

Uno a uno fueron liberados y no perdieron tiempo en unirse a la batalla.

—_¡Relashio! _—pronunció Courtney Babcock apuntando hacia una de las restantes y vacías jaulas. El objeto cayó sobre varias Pesadillas deshaciéndolas—. ¡Eso fue por arruinar mi uniforme!

—_¡Impedimenta! _—aportó Fishlegs a la vez que Guy y MK se encargaban de cubrirlo. Se formaron grupos de tres para enfrentar a las Pesadillas.

—¡Oye, Croods! —la llamó Teddy Lupin—. ¿Crees que podrías lanzarme hacia allá?

Señaló directamente a un punto donde Alicia Alistair y Snotlout Jorgenson se veían en dificultades. Eep lo meditó por un segundo y asintió afirmativa.

—Descuida, Lupin, ya practiqué con Thorston —dijo Eep levantando su pulgar—. Y sí di en el blanco… al segundo intento.

Sin tiempo a replicar, lo tomó del brazo. Eep dio una vuelta en su eje y con toda su fuerza logró arrojarlo. Teddy voló por los aires y cayó justamente sobre el lomo de una Pesadilla. Con un indeseado jinete sobre ella, se agitó incontrolable tratando de sacárselo de encima. Teddy tuvo que usar toda su destreza para no caer y se aferró con sus manos a las crines negruzcas.

—¡Dale, Teddy! —aulló Tuffnut Thorston recuperando el ánimo perdido. El color había vuelto a su rostro y su sonrisa habitual centelleaba—. ¡Eres mi héroe!

Pero Teddy estaba lejos de querer ser uno. El movimiento incesante comenzaba a marearlo y su cabello tomaba diversas tonalidades verdes y azules. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

Tuffnut también ideó la forma de montar una. Su plan, como siempre, fue simple y espontáneo. Trepó por las rocas y brincó sin medir distancia, por suerte, una Pesadilla pasó justo en el momento exacto o Tuffnut se habría dado de boca contra el suelo. Como si fuese un vaquero americano, Tuffnut estaba emocionado montando a esa bestia. ¡Por fin tenía su tan amada adrenalina!

De un momento a otro, la lucha se convirtió en una especie de atracción en la que los quimera se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande.

Pitch Black estaba atónito, pero su furia sirvió para enfocarse y usar toda su fuerza. El miedo había bajado su intensidad considerablemente, así que tuvo que recurrir a la magia de su contenedor. Pitch no gustaba de las varitas, pero sacó la de Ruffnut y apuntó a su blanco. Primero quiso aturdir a Guy Domani, pero Heather Hofferson se percató a tiempo y pudo desviar el ataque con un _Expelliarmus_ que logró botar la varita. Más enojado que antes, Pitch empezó a invocar más arena negra.

—¡Necesitamos detenerla! —chilló Snotlout.

—¡Pero sigue siendo Ruffnut! ¡No podemos herirla! —profirió Mavis preocupada.

—¡Nos está lanzando maleficios!

—¡Porque está bajo el control de Pitch y sólo fue uno! —argumentó Courtney mirándolo atónita—. ¡Es nuestra amiga!

Rapunzel estaba oyendo atentamente. En su mente se debatía entre ayudar y mostrar su poder o callar y que una inocente saliera lastimada. Pensó en Blaise y en sus padres, y en lo que le dirían si lo hacía. Luego vio a Eep Croods intentando llegar hasta Ruffnut para, de acuerdo a sus gritos, darle un buen golpe que haría que Pitch saliera de su cuerpo. Eep era valiente y decidida. No había dudado ni un instante en ayudar aunque no fuese parte de los quimeras.

No tuvo que pensarlo más para decidirse.

—¡Overland! —exclamó—. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

Todo el grupo se reunió en un círculo. Rapunzel estaba en medio y todos mantenían un perímetro seguro.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Soleil?

Rapunzel dijo su plan y aunque obtuvo algunas miradas incrédulas, la de Overland y las amigas de Ruffnut le bastó para saber que tendría su apoyo. Sólo necesitaba acercarse a Pitch. Era sólo una teoría, pero tenía certeza de que funcionaría. Cuando estuvieron listos, se dispersaron a la vez que Rapunzel subía al cayado de Jack y se elevaban por el aire.

—¡Thor! —gritó Jack cuando volaron cerca—. ¡Escúchame, sé que estás ahí todavía!

—¿Preocupado por esta chica? —se mofó el espíritu—. De verdad has caído muy bajo, Jack.

Sus amigos les abrieron paso cuanto podían. La sorpresa fueron Hiccup y Mérida. Trabajando como dúo, demostraron una destreza sin igual esgrimiendo sus varitas como si fueran espadas, se encargaron de ser la defensa de Jackson y Rapunzel y en completa coordinación lograron acorralar a Pitch. Pero él ni se inmutó. Aunque no tenía la energía suficiente para dar una batalla épica como en antaño, sí tenía un as bajo la manga. En un parpadeo, moldeó arena con la forma de una cuchilla pequeña y filosa que se llevó al cuello.

—No creo que quieran que su amiguita muera. Yo soy inmortal, pero ella no. Deténganse antes de que lo lamenten.

Pero el plan siguió.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Jackson.

Pitch se distrajo demasiado y había ignorado a los demás. Grave error. En conjunto, lograron crear tiempo suficiente para que Eep Croods tomara una roca y la lanzara directo a la mano que sostenía la cuchilla. Sintiendo un dolor punzante, Pitch dejó caer el puñal y fue la oportunidad perfecta para moverse.

El aterrizaje de Jack y Rapunzel fue perfecto. Antes de que Pitch se volviera contra ellos, dos pares de brazos lo agarraron de ambos brazos dejándolo inmovilizado. Pitch rabió incontrolablemente. Poseer un cuerpo orgánico, lo volvía débil, pero él tampoco se rendiría.

—¡Quieta, Thorston! —pidió Hiccup batallando contra ella.

Pero _Ruffnut_ siguió peleando, pero luego profirió una burlona sonrisa a Rapunzel cuando la vio acercarse.

—¿Qué me harás, pequeña? ¿Trenzarme el cabello?

Pitch rió diabólicamente divertido de su propia broma.

—No —respondió Rapunzel secamente—. Haré algo más.

Deslizó su mano por su larga trenza dorada hasta soltar el lazo que la ataba. Su melena quedó suelta y el verdadero largo se mostró. No le llegaba hasta los tobillos, los sobrepasaba por varios metros. Sin perder el tiempo colocó mechones sobre el pecho de Ruffnut y Pitch Black la miró como si eso fuera una broma.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Punz? —preguntó Mérida.

—Sólo sosténganla bien, por favor —pidió. Rapunzel respiró profundo y cerró los parpados, preparándose mentalmente y dejó que su dulce voz se escuchara—: _Flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel mueve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue…_

El brillo dorado inició en la coronilla rubia y descendió lentamente por toda la extensión del cabello. Era hermoso y la sensación cálida empezaba a ahuyentar el temor dándose espacio en sus cuerpos. Pero el miedo seguía instalado, y Pitch vio su oportunidad de escapar. No conocía poder igual a ése y temió por sus planes. Había visto los temores de Rapunzel y si tenía que forzarse un poco por escapar, lo haría. Invocando más arena negra, expulso a los niños que lo ataban y envolvió a la pequeña del cabello luminoso.

—Me desharé de ti cuanto antes.

—¡No lo creo, Pitch! —rugió Jackson con determinación agitando su báculo y congelando la arena. Detenido por un instante, Hiccup y Mérida volvieron a tomarla por los brazos.

—¡Rapunzel! —gimió Hiccup con esfuerzo—. ¡Hazlo ahora!

Pero la chica estaba paralizada. Cualquier memoria que Pitch Black haya removido en su mente la puso extremadamente pálida.

—¡Rapunzel! —esta vez fue Eep quien gritó—. ¡Sé que tienes miedo! ¡Sé que ella te hizo cosas horribles, pero, por favor, sé fuerte! ¡No dejes que Gothel gané!

Rapunzel tembló ante la mención del nombre de la bruja. Gothel seguía siendo una influencia en ella, pero estaba muerta y Rapunzel ya no estaba sola. Retomando su decisión, Rapunzel colocó su cabello sobre el cuerpo de Ruffnut de nuevo.

—_Flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo lo que fue…_

Quizás fue la adrenalina del momento o la desesperación trabajando a marchas forzadas. Nadie sabría. Justo en el instante en que la voz de Rapunzel Soleil llegó a cada rincón de la caverna, los demás se le unieron. Principalmente, Hiccup, Mérida y Jack. La luz dorada se intensificó más cuando la canción alcanzó el ritmo y la sincronía adecuados, convirtiéndola en una dulce nana (7).

—_Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel. Trae lo que perdí, volviendo lo que fue, a lo que fue._

La luz creada fue cegadora con la misma intensidad que rayos solares. Inundó toda la caverna cubriendo cada recoveco y reduciendo a las Pesadillas y a la arena negra a simple humo. La calidez ya no fue una mera ilusión, llenó el hueco que el miedo había dejado y la tranquilidad retornó a sus corazones. Fue como si un nuevo día iniciara, refrescante como la lluvia y confortable como una suave almohada. Y el miedo había desaparecido al instante.

Cuando lograron recuperarse miraron maravillados a Rapunzel. Habían dudado sobre su habilidad, ero comprendían por qué lo mantuvo en secreto. Una habilidad así podía atraer atención equivocada.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Jack sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Rapunzel se sonrojó. Pero Jack sólo agrandó su sonrisa y comenzó a reír sin razón. Después de vivir toda eso, necesitaba reírse y ellos fueron lo suficientemente sensibles para acompañarlo, incluso Hiccup.

Un gemido pequeño los trajo de vuelta y al bajar la cabeza vieron a Ruffnut moviéndose apenas. Tuffnut fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de Courtney y Mavis. Cuando estuvo junto a su hermana, la tomó en sus brazos y la agitó fuertemente.

—¡Ruff!

Courtney le dio un coscorrón.

—¡No la agites así, imbécil!

Ruffnut abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando intermitente para acostumbrarse a la poca luz. Sus irises volvían a tener ese tono azul grisáceo y su piel se veía más saludable, pero su mirada estaba vacía, como si todavía no estuviera ahí.

—¡Ruffnut! —la abrazó su hermano sin vergüenza, ya luego inventaría una excusa para eso. Sólo le bastaba ver que estaba viva.

Los demás se acercaron sintiéndose adoloridos. Las rasgaduras en sus uniformes y túnicas eran muchas. Estaban llenos de tierra y moretones y podían apreciarse sus ojeras, pero la sonrisa que tenían era muestra de lo felices que se sentían de que terminara.

—Esto sí que fue toda una aventura —dijo Mérida DunBroch con desenfado—. Nada mal para nuestro primer año.

—Y con esto me basta para toda mi vida, DunBroch —espetó Fishlegs recuperando el aliento—. Creo que acabo de reducir mi expectativa de vida unos cincuenta años

—Yo también —aportó Teddy con una sonrisa extenuada —. Es muy cansado estar con ustedes, chicos, pero creo que vale la pena.

—Dilo por ti, Lupin —dijo Hiccup—. Para mí las aventuras acabaron hoy.

—Aguafiestas —masculló Eugene divertido ganando una mirada agria—. Oh, hombre, relájate. Estoy bromeando. Estuviste genial, Haddock, no me imaginaba que fueras tan hábil. Creo que Jack y yo tendremos que pensárnosla dos veces antes de meternos contigo.

—Sí, Haddock, eres de temer.

Muy a su pesar, Hiccup sonrió con suficiencia.

—Si ya todos dijeron lo que querían decir —interrumpió Snotlout estirando sus gruesos brazos sobre su cabeza—, creo que es hora de regresar. Quizás tengamos suerte y alcancemos la cena todavía.

Alicia rodó los ojos.

—¿En todo lo que piensas es en comer, Knuckles?

—Y en ti también, preciosa —piropeó galante provocándole arcadas.

Jackson rió desganadamente

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Blaster vomite —se levantó con cuidado—. Esto ha sido…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Al no estar atentos a ello, ninguno vio que Ruffnut se estremeció bruscamente. y una sombra de inmenso tamaño salía de su cuerpo, arrojándolos hacia atrás. Todos quedaron inconscientes. La sombra dio una vuelta en la cámara rocosa, giro y arremetió contra el único que había quedado de pie.

Jackson Overland fue atravesado por la peligrosa criatura y lo último que recordó antes de caer en la bruma de la inconsciencia fue un mensaje. La gruesa y perturbadora voz de Pitch Black se plasmó en su cerebro.

«_Te habrás salvado esta vez, pero volveré. No pueden derrotarme, nadie puede escapar del miedo. Disfruta de tu victoria, pues si bien has ganado una batalla, yo ganaré la guerra. Hasta luego, Jack Frost»._

Y entonces, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Los sueños tienen muchas definiciones. Grecia es donde se originó etimológicamente la palabra <em>sueños<em>. En dicha lengua, se tenía el término _hyp__nos_, que equivale a "dormir, soñar", del cual derivó el vocablo latino _somnus _que puede traducirse como "sueño", y que ha permanecido hasta nuestros días. Aristóteles consideraba a los sueños una sintomatología del cuerpo, algo que ayudaba a detectar enfermedades.

Los faraones egipcios veían a los sueños como vehículos de expresión y conexión con los dioses. En el Antiguo Japón se practicaba la incubación de sueños en templos budistas y en templos de los Shintos. Más cercana a la actualidad, Sigmund Freud definió a los sueños como un mundo onírico donde los deseos reprimidos se cumplían en fantasías o como seguimiento de nuestra vida en duermevela.

La significación de los sueños se ha plasmado en nuestras culturas. Los sueños son importantes, reveladores o simplemente un beneficio al dormir.

En el folclor, son como profecías, presagios de buen o mal augurio o paradojas que nos dan lecciones. Aquel que sueña tiene a su disposición un mundo que le pertenece y que puede controlar si es que desarrolla esa habilidad. Controlar la realidad del sueño abre una puerta jamás antes explorada. Es apropiarse más de ese espacio y personalizarlo, moldearlo para que no haya malo sueños o para vivir deseos o escenas felices una y otra vez.

Jack no tiene claro porque sueña con una época que no reconoce. Sólo sabe que está riendo y que bromea como siempre. Que la otra risa que suena es la de una niña y que es lo más dulce que ha escuchado en su vida. No entiende qué pasa y no le importa porque es feliz Sólo puede pensar que quiera disfrutar lo más que pueda, pero porque siente como es jalado de ahí por la fuerza. Antes de despertar, jura ver una sonrisa de blancos dientes en un rostro muy familiar.

Lo primero que se topa cuando abre los ojos es el frío suelo de la caverna. Más desorientado que nunca trata de recordar lo que pasó. Cuando lo logra se levanta de golpe el mundo le da vueltas. Mira a su alrededor y se percata de que sus amigos siguen dormidos. No hay rastro alguno de Pitch Black, ya no siente miedo y percibe el calor del cuerpo de alguien a su lado. Es Ruffnut. Se ve mucho mejor que antes y Jack se pregunta cuántas horas han pasado. Por instinto levanta la cara y nota el hueco en el techo que no estaba ahí antes. Ve la luz del amanecer y al hacer cuentas queda claro que enfrentaron a Pitch en la noche.

Todo ha acabado por el momento, lo cual no es muy alentador. La amenaza de Pitch resuena en su cabeza y Jack sabe que se volverán a ver en el futuro.

—Uhm… —Ruffnut se remueve intranquila, está despertando—. ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy?

—Tranquila, Thor —se apresura a indicarle que no se mueva. Su magia debe seguir baja después de que Pitch la usara sin medida.

—¿F-Frost?

—Sí —le sonrió—. No te muevas. Quiero que me escuches con atención, ¿vale? Es una larga historia.

Jack tardó quince minutos en explicarlo todo y fue extraño. La lucha había durado varias horas y resumirla a pocos minutos, como si ya fuese un viejo recuerdo fue perturbador. Ruffnut permaneció en silencio y cuando finalizó hubo un incómodo silencio.

—¿Cómo sabes que Pitch salió de mí? —preguntó con duda—. Hasta donde sé podría estar adentro todavía…

—Salió, Thor, lo sacamos. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Ruffnut no estaba convencida. No lo admitiría, pero la posibilidad de que una parte de Pitch siguiera en su interior le aterraba. Pensaba en sus hermanos y en sus padres, y en que no quería lastimarlos. Si volvía a tomar control sobre ella… no quería ni pensarlo. Se abrazó a sí misma, encogiéndose un poco. Una mano sobre su hombro la instó a levantar la mirada.

—No te preocupes, Thor. Pitch se ha ido y no volverás a estar bajo su control.

—Pero…

Jack negó suavemente.

—Te lo prometo —aseveró—. Él no volverá a tocarte.

Muy a su pesar, Ruffnut tuvo que conformarse con eso. Era cierto, no podía estar pensando de ese modo, era irracional. Si lo hacía, Pitch ganaría y ella no estaba dispuesta a que afectara más su vida de lo que lo había hecho ya.

—Deberían besarse para romper la tensión —les llegó el oportuno comentario de Tomás Xarxus.

Ambos chicos voltearon tan rápido que fue una suerte que sus cuellos no se rompieran. Se toparon con las miraditas traviesas y sonrisas burlonas de sus amigos. Estuvieron tan enfocados en hablar que no se habían dado cuenta cuando los demás despertaron.

—¡Oh, chicos! ¡Yo…! —Jack se apresuró a alejarse de Ruffnut. No quería darles más material para sus burlas, aunque se figuraba que con esto tendrían para todo lo que restaba del año escolar—. ¿E-Están bien?

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo MK sonriendo de oreja a oreja—, sigan con lo suyo, que no les moleste nuestra presencia.

—¡Sólo estábamos hablando!

—Sí, claro, Jackie —bufó Eugene insoportablemente—. Sólo hablando.

Un tic apareció en ojo derecho de Jack.

—Que no te dé pena, Frost —pronunció Snotlout con desgana—, que te guste la hermana de uno de tus amigos es lo más normal del mundo, aunque claro que ella me prefiere a mí.

Un puñetazo le cerró la boca. Al parecer, Ruffnut había recuperado fuerzas suficientes para golpear la mandíbula de Jorgenson y tumbarlo hacia atrás.

—¡Prefiero a _Fastidiccup_ antes que a ti, Knuckles!

Hiccup intentó no poner cara de asco ante la posibilidad. La idea de Ruffnut enamorada de él no le gustaba nada. Guy le dio un codazo para hacerle saber que no dijera nada. Hiccup se sobó adolorido, las consecuencias de haberse movido tan bruscamente comenzaban a afectarle.

—Creo que debemos volver ya —dijo Heather cuando terminó de reír. Su trenza estaba deshecha y el conjuro _Glamour_ se deshizo mostrando las rubias hebras de su cabello. Eugene pensó que se veía muy bonita así.

—Cierto, no sé ustedes, chicos, pero yo tengo hambre y mucho sueño —dijo Eep Croods sobándose el estómago. Su cabello tupido como un arbusto estaba más revuelto y lleno de polvo.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Croods —dijo Courtney cuya apariencia era un completo desastre—, pero antes de eso hay algo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Qué no vamos a enfrentar al Yeti ahora? —comentó Snotlout mordaz, pero Babcock no le prestó atención.

—¿Qué falta, Hawk? —preguntó Guy.

Courtney avanzó hasta ponerse frente a Jack. Ante su mirada confusa, ella simplemente estiró sus brazos para destensarse, respiró profundamente y antes de que pudieran detenerla, cerró su mano en un puño y lo estampó con fuerza en la cara de Jack y éste cayó sobre su trasero. Cuando pudo recuperarse, sólo veía a dos Courtney.

—Estás perdonado —dijo sacudiéndose las manos y alisándose su túnica empolvada. Puso las manos sobre su cadera e hizo ese gesto altanero que la caracterizaba—. Espero que con esto entiendas que puedes confiar en nosotros mucho más. Sé que hay cosas que no quieres que se sepan, pero esto tenía que ver como todos no sólo contigo. Estamos juntos en esto, Frost, así que ya nada de secretitos peligrosos, ¿vale?

Él se llevó una mano al lugar de contusión sobándose un poco. Dolía como el infierno y Jack no pudo evitar pensar que el golpe de Courtney fue mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que Pitch le haya dado.

—Levántate, Jack —Eugene le tendió su mano derecha y le sonrió con camarería.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Ni lo menciones —le palmeó el hombro cuando estuvo erguido—. La verdad es que todos queríamos golpearte, pero con la madriza que te puso Pitch es suficiente.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecido por haber conocido a Eugene Fitzherbert, que se abstuvo de llorar sólo porque Mérida y Snotlout no lo dejarían en paz si lo hacía. Ahora sólo debían salir de ahí. Teddy era el más experimentado en algunos hechizos que ellos todavía no conocían y sacó su varita.

—_¡Ascendio! _—pronunció. Como impulsado por un resorte, su cuerpo subió hasta salir por el agujero en el techo. Teddy cayó en el claro de Bosque Prohibido—. Auch, esto dolió.

Se levantó con dificultad y notó que ahora el Bosque Prohibido volvía a tener ese ambiente nuboso y misterioso, peligroso sí, pero no tan atemorizante como cuando las sombras de Pitch Black lo invadieron. Incluso pudo ver, varios metros lejos de él, la manada de centauros de Firenze que estaban de vuelta una vez que todo acabó.

—¡Hey, Lupin, que no se te olvide que todavía estamos aquí abajo! —gritó Eep.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo siento! No podré subirlos a todos, así que tendrán que esperar su turno —movió su varita—. _¡Levicorpus!_

Poco a poco cada uno fue levitado fuera de la caverna. El último fue Hiccup, y Teddy agradeció que fuera tan delgado porque estaba agotado y no soportaría hacerlo más veces

Atravesaron el bosque a paso lento. Los Thorston iban juntos dándose miradas que explicaban más que posibles palabras. Mérida hablaba en voz baja con MK y Alicia, mientras que Courtney y Mavis hacían lo mismo con Heather. En el frente estaban Teddy, Eugene y Jack con ambos mapas que indicaban que no había más peligros cerca. Rapunzel estaba con Eep, que le ayudaba a cargar su largo cabello junto con Tomás y Guy.

—No pensé que tu cabello fuese tan largo, Soleil —comentó Tomás haciendo un esfuerzo porque no tocara el suelo—, o mágico. Sí, creo que debería enfocarme en eso.

—Yo… bueno, no es que yo pudiera decirlo a todos antes —dijo Rapunzel.

—En parte lo comprendo —admitió Guy—. Un poder como éste debe ser guardado en secreto. No podríamos calcular la cantidad de personas que podrían hacer cosas malas con él.

—Cierto, pero tienes que admitir también que es muy beneficioso si está en las manos adecuadas —señaló Tomás—. No sé cómo habríamos salido de ésta sin tu poder, Soleil, te debemos la vida.

Las mejillas de Rapunzel se sonrojaron y ella negó modestamente.

—Fue trabajo en conjunto, Xarxus. Si ustedes no hubieran estado ahí, no creo que Pitch dejara que me acercara lo suficiente para usar mi cabello —pasó una mano distraídamente por su fleco, como si temiera por algo.

—No debes preocuparte de que se sepa esto, Soleil —oyó la voz de Jack hablándole desde el frente—. Comprendo tu situación y de mi boca no saldrá nada de esto.

—¿Y si nos preguntan sobre cómo derrotamos a Pitch? —preguntó Hiccup con recelo—. Porque te aseguro, Overland, que no creerán que un grupo de niños de primer año hayan podido ahuyentarlo.

—Fácil, Haddock —dijo Jackson moviendo su cayado—. Exageramos un poco las cosas. Diremos que fue cosa de suerte y que Pitch recibió un golpe directo con mi hielo.

—Eso suena tan convincente —ironizó Hiccup.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Haddock —apuntó Courtney—. Necesitamos más que una excusa simple, Frost.

—¿Entonces qué sugieren? —dijo Jack un poco cansado—. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

—¿Y si simplemente decimos la verdad? —opinó Fishlegs—. Hiccup conoce al jefe de aurores y es probable que tengamos más chance de que lo que pasó no se filtre por todos lados, si primero lo contamos a una fuente directa.

—¿Te refieres a Harry Potter? —inquirió Eugene sorprendido—. No pensé que tenías ese tipo de conexiones, Haddock.

Hiccup le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

—Es mi padrino mágico, sólo eso. Suelo enviarle cartas si tengo alguna duda.

—En ese caso, tendrías que intervenir, Haddock —dijo Mavis—. Para guardar el secreto de Soleil, es lo que debes hacer. De todos modos, él sabrá que tuviste algo que ver y te entrevistará.

Hiccup soltó un gran suspiro. No es como si fuera a ser fácil, pero comenzaba a aprender que nada lo era.

—Está bien. Hablaré con él.

Rapunzel le miró agradecida.

Al surgir del bosque hacia el terreno donde se encontraba la cabaña de Hagrid. No fue sorpresa ver que los aurores y profesores seguían ahí. Por lo que pudieron observar, estaban bien y se habían conglomerado para llevar a los niños que todavía no despertaban a la enfermería mientras Ron Weasley preparaba un grupo de búsqueda. También los Malfoy seguían ahí y probablemente nada los haría moverse hasta que no vieran a los Thorston; vieron a Neville conducir a algunos estudiantes adentro, a la vez que McGonagall hablaba de quien sabe qué con Hagrid y Slughorn. Probablemente sobre por qué ellos habían desaparecido, ya que Jack, Mérida, Rapunzel, Hiccup y Teddy habían estado ahí desde el principio.

Pero eso no les importó a Tuffnut y Ruffnut. En cuanto vieron a Draco y a Astoria sobresalir de entre la multitud, echaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

El ruido alertó a los presentes, que se sorprendieron al ver al grupo de chiquillos salir del Bosque Prohibido y Ron dio la orden de moverse para atenderlos.

—¡Tuff! ¡Ruff! —exclamó Astoria con alivio. Sin interesarle perder el porte fue al encuentro junto a Draco tan rápidamente como un rayo.

Los Thorston siguieron hasta que fueron estrechados por los brazos de Draco y Astoria. Ahí fue cuando se sintieron por completo a salvo, cuando por fin pudieron ponerle fin a la pesadilla. Porque Pitch les había mostrado una línea de tiempo distinta en la que los Malfoy no los adoptaron. Y saber que ésta era la realidad correcta donde poseían padres, una familia, los conmovió.

—Ya, ya, todo estará —susurró Astoria con suavidad, estrechándolos con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Draco acariciaba sus cabellos rubios. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlos que ahora que estaban aquí se sentía increíblemente feliz. No permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara así tuviera que enfrentarse a todos los Ministerios del mundo. Pero lo que sucedió en ese momento, lo que los Thorston dijeron no podía haberlo esperado nunca.

En un suave sollozo, apenas audible para él y su esposa, pudo oír lo que tanto habían deseado por años.

—Papá… mamá…

Los Malfoy temblaron y pensaron que estaban delirando, pero al verlos tan vulnerables y aferrándose tan fuerte a ellos, supieron que no era un sueño.

Pansy Parkinson los veía de lejos y sonrió imperceptiblemente. No permitió que nadie interrumpiera el momento de privado de los Malfoy y se dedicó a pedirles a los demás que ayudaron a los recién llegados.

Jackson Overland supo que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones cuando oyó a los aurores decir que Harry Potter llegaría en pocos minutos, pero no le interesaba pues al ver a los Malfoy sonreír de nuevo y a los Thorston y sus amigos a salvo le bastaba.

* * *

><p>Las noticias son información sobre sucesos recientes y trascendentales (en ocasiones, no tan trascendentales o importantes como se esperaría). Se propagan velozmente dependiendo de su contenido y mientras más polémicas sean más pronto el mundo se entera sobre ellas. Cuando Lord Voldemort claudico por causa de un bebé, la noticia se esparció como la peste negra y no hubo mago y bruja en Gran Bretaña y todo el mundo que no conociera el nombre Harry Potter. <em>El niño que vivió<em>. Toda una leyenda viviente.

Había pasado más de una década desde que El Profeta tuvo una noticia tan jugosa y cuando el foco de atención se centró en Hogwarts, los titulares se llenaron de la nueva premisa. La vieja Rita Skeeter fue la primera en llegar dispuesta a obtener las primeras impresiones y no dudó en acercarse a las principales fuentes para entrevistarlas.

—No hay comentarios al respecto —era lo que recibía de parte de los aurores y el profesorado. No obtuvo acceso a los estudiantes, ni mucho menos a los principales afectados.

Eso no detuvo a Rita de seguir intentándolo, pero la orden a Harry Potter era mantenerlo bajo perfil hasta obtener toda la historia y después dar una conferencia de prensa oficial. Al llegar a la escena puso las cosas en regla y se preparó para las posibles contingencias (8).

El resurgimiento de Pitch Black trajo consigo muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y Harry tenía la certeza de que el caso no podría cerrarse. Lo confirmó al escuchar las versiones de cada uno de los implicados, especialmente la de Jackson Overland. Harry sintió una especie de _dejavú_ y se sorprendió bastante al enterarse que Hiccup y Teddy estuvieron involucrados. Pero si algo merecía su asombro completo fue el entramado de planes e investigaciones que el grupo de chicas y chicas hicieron durante todo ese tiempo. Fue tan impactante que Harry no dudó en compartir el descubrimiento con Hermione.

Hermione Granger no es de las personas que se metían sin saber de qué iban las cosas. Su amigo de oficina Frank Stein hizo el favor de buscarle referencias en los archivos olvidados y Hermione pudo informarse en un tiempo corto. Además, apenas había terminado Theodore Nott apareció y le extendió varios documentos.

—¿Y esto? —dijo levantando un reporte viejo—. ¿Qué pretendes, Nott?

—Pitch Black —pronunció simplemente—. No pongas esa cara, estoy en esto desde antes que tú, Granger. Al parecer uno de los ahijados de Potter le estuvo enviando cartas camufladas como dudas, muy astuto si tengo que decirlo. Mi ahijado hizo lo mismo. Los niños son más inteligentes de lo que pensamos.

—Pudieron haber muerto. Harry me dijo lo que hicieron en el bosque y lo afortunados que fueron.

—Ni tú ni Potter son los más adecuados para decir eso, Granger —se ufanó Theo—. Si no recuerdo mal, ustedes se enfrentaron a un perro de tres cabezas y un profesor poseído por Voldemort el primer año.

Hermione le miró contrariada.

—No fue nuestra elección y Pitch Black es algo más que un mago megalómano obsesionado con la supremacía de la sangre—espetó con desagrado provocando que Theo sonriera imperceptiblemente.

—Como sea, no me interesa eso —colocó nuevos papeles frente a ella y Hermione identificó algunas de las firmas puestas en las líneas—. Vengo hacerte una proposición, Granger.

—Lo lamento, Nott, pero estoy casada ya.

—Qué graciosa. Lo que te propongo es ser parte del primer paso para cambiar las reglas. Esto es una petición firmada por diez familias sangre pura y cincuenta de nacidos muggles para revocar las restricciones del Wizengamot sobre los Thorston.

Hermione le miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué se gana con eso?

—Para comenzar un cambio, primero hay que alterar el orden y esto lo logrará. ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionará el Wizengamot? La noticia sobre como la ignorancia a la que los sometieron los llevó a enfrentarse a uno de los espíritus más oscuros de la historia de la magia, servirá nuestro punto de partida. Te he oído hablar sobre transformar leyes mágicas para beneficios de todos, bien, ésa también es mi meta y esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar, Granger.

Hermione tenía como objetivo establecer un nuevo orden en las leyes mágicas. Cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt tomó el cargo de ministro fue el primer paso para el cambio, pero a sólo dos años la transformación se vio truncada por los prejuicios y costumbres arraigadas desde tiempos antiguos. El mundo de la magia no podría ser cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Hermione se abría paso con lentitud y eso le irritaba. A sus 32 años no había logrado sus metas planeadas a los dieciocho años y se sentía frustrada.

—Está bien, Nott. Seré parte de esto.

Theodore sonrió complacido.

—Sólo tienes que firmar y hacer que Potter participe.

* * *

><p>Decir que había sido fácil sería un eufemismo. Primero, Harry anunciando públicamente el resurgimiento de Pitch Black; había decido que era mejor que todos estuvieran atentos a la amenaza y si él daba la noticia el pánico se mantendría nivelado. Luego, el caso los Thorston golpeó directo a las raíces tradicionalistas del Ministerio de Magia y se inició una revolución burocrática que tuvo por defensores a Hermione y a Theodore.<p>

Y eso ocurrió en el lapso de una semana después del incidente en Hogwarts.

—¡Oye, Mérida, no te robes mi gelatina!

En la enfermería, los quimeras, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Eep, Rapunzel y Teddy seguían internados. Era por precaución ya que se sabía que vivir situaciones de extremo miedo y tensión podrían repercutir en su salud a largo plazo. Gracias a eso estuvieron absueltos de los exámenes finales y Snotlout, Tuffnut y Mérida no podían ser más felices.

—Tú tienes la culpa por tener tan malos reflejos, Quill —se burló la pelirroja dando una probada de la gelatina verdosa. Tuffnut la observó con reproche, pero al final terminó riendo cuando ella empezó a hacer graciosas expresiones. Desde que volvieron, Mérida y Tuffnut se llevaban aún mejor que antes.

—¡Hey, Guy, atrapa esto! —Ruffnut le lanzó una almohada que fue fácilmente atrapada y devuelta con la misma fuerza—. ¡Sí, pelea de almohadas!

—¡Ruff y Eugene contra tú y yo, Guy! —exclamó MK alegremente.

Courtney rodó los ojos y se enfocó en ignorar el ruido y terminar de cepillarse el cabello.

—Nunca maduraran.

—Hemos permanecido una semana aquí sin hacer nada —comentó Heather trenzando su cabello. Había logrado restablecer el _Glamour _y volvía a ser negro—. Déjalos que se diviertan un poco.

—Eso no es el problema, Heather —dijo Hiccup leyendo con atención un libro. Su cama era contigua a la de Courtney y Heather, y la de Fishlegs estaba después de la suya—. El problema es-

Recibió un almohadazo directo en su cara.

—¡Oops, lo siento, _Fastidiccup! _—dijo Ruffnut con una risita tonta, volviendo a la lucha.

Hiccup retiró la almohada y se percibía el enfado en su cara.

—Por lo menos ahora se disculpa —mencionó Fishlegs sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Del otro lado, Jackson y Eugene se las veían negras para ganarles en snap explosivo a Mavis y a Eep, y ya habían perdido todas sus golosinas a favor de las chicas.

—¡Oh, es tan tierno! —chilló Alicia al ver a Pascal cambiar de color—. Es tan genial. No puedo creer que la profesora Parkinson te lo haya regalado, Soleil.

Rapunzel sonrió tímidamente.

Había sido una semana aglomerada para McGonagall. Los padres y madres de familia llegaron y tuvieron que dar una larga plática sobre lo qué pasó y lo que se haría. Aceptó la total responsabilidad por lo que había sucedido e implementaría una estrategia de prevención y precaución para evitar más incidentes. Minerva McGonagall podía ser severa y estricta, pero recordaba su charla con Mérida DunBroch y se decidió por cambiar las normas establecidas, así que optó por capacitar a los profesores para que los estudiantes volvieran a confiar en ellos. Además, prometió a los padres mantenerlos informados de las actividades escolares. Tuvo que hacerlo cuando Elinor DunBroch y los padres de los chicos internados se unieron para quejarse y accedió a configurar un nuevo comité de padres.

Mejorar la comunicación, mejoraría lo demás. Era un inicio y no estaba tan mal.

Ahora quedaba una última cosa. Jackson Overland. Cuando el chico contó lo que le pasó a Harry, el jefe de Aurores no tardó en comprender la magnitud del problema. Por el bien del muchacho, Harry optó por no decir nada sobre eso a la prensa. Sólo él, McGonagall, Parkinson, Longbottom, Ron y el Ministro de Magia. Tuvieron que incluir a los Malfoy, y a Hermione y a Nott por diversos motivos, junto a Blaise Zabini y Luna Scarmander.

En la actualidad, Harry estaba afuera de la enfermería oyendo a los chicos jugar. En su mente, el relato de Overland se repetía y temía que el muchacho tuviera una historia similar a la suya.

—Nunca pensé que pudieras hacer una expresión de matón, Harry.

Volteó para toparse con George Weasley. El empresario iba vestido con su típico saco de piel de dragón y una camisa blanca. A su lado, Pansy Parkinson se reía levemente.

—Lamento haberte llamado cuando estás tan ocupado, George.

—Nada de eso, eres familia y nunca es molestia —dijo sonriendo tranquilamente—. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ser útil?

Harry le extendió los collares gemelos de Tuffnut y Ruffnut. George los tomó y estudió lentamente.

—Mmm, son los que vendo en la tienda.

—Exacto, de acuerdo a los Thorston se los diste cuando fueron por primera vez a Sortilegios Weasley.

—Sí, estaban defectuosos —admitió George—. No funcionaban como los demás.

—¿Por qué se los regalaste entonces?

George se alzó de hombros.

—Ron me contó sobre su caso y las restricciones. No quería que se metieran en problemas con el Ministerio por portar algo fuera de las normas. Esos collares fueron un regalo —George los puso en frente—. Me di cuenta que el material que usaron no era el mismo que el del lote completo y cuando los probé no hubo reacción alguna. Así que se los di.

Harry le explicó sobre la poderosa magia que albergaban y el material del que estaban hechos. George no había imaginado eso.

—¿Quién te entregó ese lote? —preguntó Harry—. No creo que sea una coincidencia que estos dos collares hayan servido contra la magia de Pitch. De acuerdo con los registros hay pocas formas de debilitarlo y esa magia era muy especial.

—No creo que mi proveedor haya sabido de eso, Harry —declaró—, de lo contrario, el precio hubiese sido más alto. Si dices que no es coincidencia, entonces significa que hay alguien más detrás de eso.

—Pienso lo mismo que Weasley, Potter —dijo Pansy—. Esa magia es muy avanzada y no cualquier mago o bruja podría hacerla.

—Soy consciente de eso, Parkinson. ¿No tienes problema alguno en trabajar tiempo extra en esto? —le preguntó.

Desde que había tomado un puesto como profesora, Pansy optó por no aceptar tantas misiones. Aunque de vez en cuando la llamaban para emergencias que sólo ella podía resolver.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te ayude en el caso? —inquirió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Harry correspondió con el mismo gesto.

—Necesito toda la ayuda posible —volteó a ver a George—. También la tuya, si tienes tiempo libre.

—¿Y trabajar como Merlín manda? No, gracias, pero investigaré proveedores que trabajen con cuarzo blanco lunar y te pasaré la lista, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien —aceptó Harry—. Por el momento me conformo con saber que ellos están bien.

—Yo también, Potter —dijo Pansy asomándose y observando la inmensa pelea de almohadas—, yo también.

Harry se quedó embelesado observando su perfil. Pansy había cambiado tanto en esos meses en los que no la había visto, pero se obligó a desviar la mirada. No debía hacerlo, no cuando su esposa e hijos le esperaban en casa.

—Oye, Parkinson —la llamó George haciendo que ella volteara y que Harry añorara sus ojos azul oscuro—, ¿cómo están tus hijos? Oí que vuelven loca a su niñera cuando se los encargas y eso que tienen siete años.

Esa noticia hizo que Harry abriera los ojos como platos y se quedara con la boca abierta. ¿Pansy tenía hijos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué George parecía enterado y por qué diablos le hablaba tan familiarmente a Pansy?

—Me extrañan, pero tengo que dejarlos por el trabajo —dijo ella—. No puedo dejarlos con Daph. Cuando James se junta con Zelig el apocalipsis de desata.

—Mmm, me gustaría que Blaise y tú trajeran a Zelig y a James a mi casa. Freddie se divertiría mucho y Roxie podría jugar con Rinoa.

—Me encantaría, pero Angelina y yo todavía no hacemos las paces —sonrió a medias—. Será en otra ocasión.

—Descuida, Parkinson, a ti te odiara, pero a tus hijos los adora —comentó ganando un puñetazo amistoso en su brazo—. Qué bueno que no heredaron tu carácter tan… especial.

—¿Tú quieres morir, verdad?

—No, sólo me las estoy cobrando —sonrió inocentemente.

—Eres insoportable. No entiendo que pudo ver tu esposa en ti —Pansy lo miró como si no tuviera remedio.

—Encanto Weasley, Parkinson, ninguna mujer lo resiste.

—¡Ja, claro!

Harry permaneció en silencio. Era incómodo estar ahí y más haberse enterado que Pansy tenía hijos y que uno de ellos se llamaba James. Se preguntó si quizás… pero no era posible. Después de todo, Pansy pudo embarazarse de alguien más y ponerle a su hijo James porque quería (el abuelo de Pansy se llamó James), ¿no era así? Trató de dejar pensar en eso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y que tenía que atender ya, pero quedaba esa duda. Quizás podía preguntarle a George, o mejor no, tal vez a Angelina o a Astoria. Harry debía pensar en una forma que no lo comprometiera.

Fue una suerte que Bunnymund apareciera en ese momento porque Harry estaba seguro que no habría resistido preguntarle directamente a Parkinson.

Aunque también había sido desafortunado.

* * *

><p>La mañana en la que pudieron salir de la enfermería inició con una buena broma dirigida a un incauto Ravenclaw de tercer año. El pobre termino con la ropa convertida en un exagerado atuendo que Lady Bugbug —una cantante mágica famosa— envidiaría (9).<p>

Hiccup bufó con cansancio ante el interminable mal comportamiento de Jack y Eugene, que parecían muy excitados con la idea de volver hacer travesuras tras su necesario encierro. Cabe decir que Hiccup no disfrutó de una tranquila recuperación. Estar con los quimeras fue un infierno de comentarios mal intencionados y una que otra pelea a puño limpio con Jack; pudieron hacer una tregua con lo de Pitch, pero su rencilla fue retomada con el vigor acostumbrado. Ni por Heather y Guy, Hiccup podía aceptar a Jack y tenía la certidumbre de que para Overland era lo mismo. Lo más rescatable del asunto fue la convivencia con Mérida con quien habló mucho sobre diversos temas y que pudo conocer mejor a Teddy Lupin y sobre Harry Potter. Enviaría una lechuza a Harry para saber si podía visitar a Teddy un día de esos.

Por otra parte, Mérida estiraba su cuerpo como si la hubiesen atado a su cama esa semana. Respiró profundo y miró sonriente a Alicia y MK, claro, faltaba Eve, pero la tímida niña no había participado en nada ni tampoco los visitó, así que Mérida se preguntó qué le habría pasado. Mientras Eep hablaba animadamente con Tomás Xarxus sobre su reciente inclusión en quimera. Había sido sólo tres días desde que los internaron y Jack la aceptó sin ningún problema al igual que a Teddy Lupin.

Hiccup, Fishlegs y Rapunzel no quisieron unirse y nadie los cuestionó. Debías ser quimera por voluntad, no por obligación.

—Creo que ya me he aprendido todos los seudónimos —meditó Lupin caminando a la par con Mavis, Courtney y Ruffnut—. Son Thor, Hawk, Zing, Claw, Theri, Quill, Skull, Knuckles, Frost, Rider, Firefly, Blaster, MK, Whisper. Mmmm, y el de Croods es Jumper.

—Oh, qué buena memoria tienes, _Moony _—sonrió Ruffnut causándole un leve sonrojo y que su cabello se tiñera de violeta y rojo—. Me gusta como se ve tu cabello así. Es salvaje.

—Y puedo cambiarlo a muchos más colores —dijo pasando a verdes, azules, amarillos, e incluso osó pintarlo como un arcoíris. Ruffnut se quedó embelesada.

—¡Hey, _Moony_, no le bajes la novia a Frost! —ufanó Snotlout desde detrás.

Teddy se sonrojó más y Ruffnut lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿A quién llamas novia de Frost?

—Pues a ti, naturalmente.

—¡Vas a morir, Jorgenson!

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —Courtney entornó los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se toparon con que los estudiantes habían dejado de hablar en cuanto los notaron. Fue como si les hubiesen echado un _Petrificus Totalus_ y la incomodidad fue algo prevaleciente. Parecía que de repente eran el centro de atención y que en cualquier momento iban a llover maldiciones. Ninguno sabía cuánto les habían contado a sus compañeros sobre lo que sucedió, pero no habían esperado esta reacción.

Adrián Flint fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento. Su cara mostraba su temple habitual y se veía mucho mejor que ese día. Su expectativa de lo que diría quedó satisfecha al momento de oír las manos de Flint moviéndose en un aplauso en _crescendo_. Lo segundo que vieron fue a Rebeca Robinson, Marius Prince, Isaac Pearson, Elena Craig, Alicia Talbot y Eric Goyle unírsele en los aplausos, seguidos de Pierce Sparta, Patrick Gellert y Mack Atticus, y luego toda la mesa de Slytherin. Después, no fue sólo en la mesa verde-plata. Casi al unísono, en Ravenclaw, Victoire Weasley, Deborah Peterson, Rachel Sinclair y Mariska Tannen aplaudían fuertemente; Elizabeth Quincey y todo el equipo de quidditch se les juntó.

En Gryffindor, Ferret Macintosh y Manny MacGuffin fueron los primeros en ponerse pie sobre la mesa y soltar fuertes exclamaciones de victoria, les siguió Fletcher Hitchens y Dedallus Becker, incluso Gilbert Bourbon y Gabriel Spencer ignoraron a Reid Truman y sus negativas para unirse al festejo. Eve Kwan dejó de lado su timidez y aplaudió también, mientras que Astrid Hofferson se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Heather con rencor. En Hufflepuff, Miranda saltaba alegremente sobre la banca chocando palmas con Michael Sacher, mientras que Johnny movía los brazos efusivamente y Wee lograba sonreír más allá de su habitual pereza; Sebastián Smith no podía estar más feliz y Remulus y Tier fueron los primeros en ir hacia donde estaban ellos para cargarlos como si fueran campeones.

Y lo eran.

El rumor de que un grupo de valientes enfrentó a Pitch Black y los salvó se había extendido como gripe de dragón. Todos querían ver a sus salvadores, tocarlos y agradecerles por romper el hechizo del miedo y volver todo a la normalidad. El grupo entero se vio abrazado, palmeado y alabado por todas partes, y Guy pudo ver a los profesores unirse al festejo. Hasta Bunnymund se notaba orgulloso.

—Sabía que lograrías cosas grandes, Overland —le dijo Adrián cuando Jack estuvo a su alcance.

—No lo hice solo —aclaró como si fuese necesario.

Flint soltó una risa ligera.

—Lo sé. Todos aquí lo saben —remarcó el _todos_—. Buen trabajo.

Ese día no hubo clases y Minerva McGonagall los premió con la cancelación de exámenes finales y que pudieran realizar el último partido de quidditch de la temporada. Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Slytherin ganó por diez puntos, pero Hiccup atrapó la snitch frente a la nariz de Eugene. Después, fue momento de cobrar la apuesta que Smith y Flint habían pactado. Aunque el juego no terminó bien por la tormenta eléctrica, Sebastián era hombre de palabra y Slytherin había ganado.

—Vale, Flint, ¿qué tienes pensado hacernos? —le dijo sin rodeos.

Pero Adrián simplemente se dio la vuelta y lo dejó ahí.

—Croods salvó a Jack de una muerte segura —explicó—. Considera eso como una cuenta saldada, Smith. No nos deben nada.

Sebastián Smith se quedó boquiabierto. Al final, se dijo que Adrián un cabrón que siempre hacia cosas locas para parecer genial y que ya luego harían otra apuesta para arreglarlo como se debe. Flint le aseguró que aceptaría si llegaba a pasar.

En la noche, libre de insomnio y malos sueños, siguió el festejo en una pequeña fiesta en el gran salón hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando se fueron a dormir por fin, lo hicieron con la certeza de que no habría pesadillas ya.

—Oye, Over-tonto —llamó Ruffnut antes de que Jack entrara en su habitación.

—Dime.

—No quería decirte esto frente a todos porque seguro iban a burlarse más. Creo que no te he dado las gracias como corresponde.

—Fue Soleil la que lo hizo —dijo, pero luego lo meditó bien—. Más bien fuimos todos, creo que no hubiera funcionado si no nos hubiéramos unido.

—Por eso mismo te estoy agradeciendo ahorita —replicó ella con irritación—. Ya lo hice con los demás ¡hasta con _Fastidiccup!,_ y sólo faltas tú —ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Las disculpas no eran lo suyo, pero Draco había insistido en que lo hiciera—. Así que, bueno, ya sabes, gracias por salv-… por ayud-… ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

Jack se quedó en silencio y escuchó a Eugene riéndose desde la entrada de su recamara. Sin medirse, la cerró de golpe oyendo como su amigo se quejaba porque le había dado en la nariz.

—Merlín, apesto en esto —masculló Ruffnut abochornada—. Sólo dime que aceptas mi agradecimiento para que pueda ir a lavarme la boca con lejía y olvidar todo esto.

—No tienes remedio —Jackson se alegró que ella no luciera más afectada. Realmente, habían temido que algo de Pitch hubiera quedado dentro, pero Madame Chang y Daphne Greengrass habían dicho que no encontraron nada—. Si no mal recuerdo, tú una vez lo hiciste, ¿no es así? Salvarme, quiero decir. ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste, chica sin zapatos?

Ruffnut parpadeó perpleja, pero al comprender sus palabras sonrió sin evitarlo.

—Si no van a besarse, o por lo menos admitir que se gustan, ¿podrían dejar de verse como dos tortolitos enamorados? —preguntó Courtney recargada en la pared, sonriendo condescendiente.

—¡Lo mismo digo yo! —sonó Eugene con la voz gangosa por el golpe.

—¡Argh! —Ruffnut se jaló las trencitas de su cabello—. ¿Cuándo entenderán esto? OVERLAND-NO-ME-GUSTA.

—Nunca —respondió Eugene con tintinear.

Courtney y Mavis rieron escandalosamente y Jack pensó que tanto hielo se necesitaría para cerrarles la boca a los tres.

—Mejor que voy a dormir —dijo Ruffnut—, antes de que empiecen a decir que somos amantes.

Cuando se quedó solo, Jack abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Eugene mirándose al espejo la maltratada y enrojecida nariz.

—Sé de algo que le quitara ese color, hermano —musitó malévolamente.

A Eugene se le desorbitaron los ojos.

—No lo harías…

—Todo sea por quitarle lo rojo a tu nariz, _Geegee (10) _—anunció levantando su cayado hasta la nariz de Eugene y congelándola.

Y así terminó ese día.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia de premiación de puntos fue un evento muy esperado. Adrián Flint estaba un poco nervioso. Slytherin no había ganado ninguna de las copas desde que había terminado la guerra, y él había pasado esos tres años intentando cambiar el pronóstico. A su lado, Rebeca tenía un ánimo similar. Con lo que había sucedido no fueron sólo premiaciones hacia los quimera y compañía, también les habían restado treinta puntos a cada uno. Aunque Robinson pensaba que era estúpido, McGonagall lo creyó necesario. Salvadores o lo que fueran, pero no podían romper las reglas y a Adrián casi le da gastritis al saberlo.<p>

Sentados en la grande mesa de madera, los estudiantes esperaron el veredicto de la directora. Había sido un año muy productivo, lleno de talento y sorpresas malas y buenas. Un primer año que marcó para siempre el curso de sus historias y que era el inicio de toda una vida en el mundo mágico.

Minerva McGonagall subió al estrado. Todos guardaron silencio.

—Éste ha sido un año de muchos cambios —su tono de voz carecía de la rigidez habitual y era casi suave—. Como sabemos, Pitch Black quedó libre de su prisión y ahora está suelto, pero no deben temer a lo que se avecina. Lo desconocido no debe perturbarlo porque cada día que vivimos es un misterio en sí mismo, una ruta que no sabemos que nos depare. El futuro es incierto, sí, pero contamos con esperanza, amor y calidez para enfrentarlo. Recuerden que no están solos pues Hogwarts siempre será una casa a la que ustedes pueden acudir y en la que encontraran amigos que los apoyaran. No teman a la oscuridad, no teman a lo misterioso. La mejor forma de afrontar el miedo es con un corazón valeroso, con conocimientos sobre lo que nos rodea, con lealtad hacia nuestros seres queridos y siguiendo nuestros deseos. Y eso habita en cada uno de nosotros y reverdece como un amanecer. Y no olviden, si tienen dudas, lo mejor es prender una luz.

Sus palabras fueron asimiladas con calma y reflexión. Nunca antes en Hogwarts el silencio fue tan meditativo como en la actualidad y cada estudiante hizo parte del discurso algo suyo. _No deben tener miedo_. No porque fuese malo, sino porque el miedo surge de la ignorancia y la incomprensión de las causas de su origen. Tener miedo no es insano, es natural, y controlarlo y comprenderlo es más natural todavía.

Cuando McGonagall prosiguió con la premiación, no fue sorpresa que Hufflepuff se llevara la copa de quidditch. Smith, Thorston y Croods no podían estar más contentos por ello (Tuffnut se encargaría de restregárselo a su hermana esas vacaciones). La sorpresa fue cuando la copa de las casas también se la llevó Hufflepuff, seguido por Ravenclaw, en tercer lugar Slytherin y en cuarto Gryffindor.

El calendario chino debió equivocarse porque definitivamente ese año era de los Tejones.

Muy a su pesar, Teddy sonrió. Oía a Mérida vociferar maldiciones en voz baja y la mirada taladrante de Astrid Hofferson en su nuca, pero el resultado no le molestaba. Al fin y al cabo, había ahuyentado a uno de los espíritus más peligros del mundo mágico de Hogwarts (claro, con ayuda), ¿cómo podrían compararse dos simples trofeos con eso?

Teddy estaba seguro que si Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks vivieran habrían estado de acuerdo con él.

* * *

><p>El pitido del Expreso de Hogwarts sonó claro y alto anunciando que los estudiantes lo abordaran para regresar a sus hogares. Se aglutinaron en las puertas y en las ventanas para obtener una mejor vista del castillo, como si no fueran a verlo al terminar las vacaciones.<p>

Levitando su baúl con su varita, Hiccup fue uno de los últimos en abordar. Su magia se había estabilizado de nuevo y volvía a realizar hechizos con efectividad, pero de todos modos los demás se apartaban para evitar el desastre.

—¡A un lado, Haddock!

Jack y Eugene pasaron corriendo a su lado, casi desestabilizándolo.

—¡Vengan acá, par de idiotas!

Quien logró tirarlo fue Courtney, quien se veía a leguas furiosa por alguna travesura que esos dos le hicieron. Detrás, Ruffnut se desternillaba de risa y Mavis sobrevolaba en forma de murciélago sosteniendo su maleta con sus patitas.

—Esos dos no aprenderán hasta que Hawk los mate —dijo Heather al lado del tirado chico—. Como sea, ¿estás bien?

—Lo estaré cuando no los vea en vacaciones —respondió causando que ella riera—. Gracias, Heather.

—De nada.

—¿Irás con tu hermana en el compartimiento?

—Lo dudo, desde que supo que papá está orgulloso por lo que hice, no me habla —explicó con ligera mortificación—, pero descuida, de todos modos pensaba ir con ustedes. No nos veremos mucho estas vacaciones.

—Si logro escapar de mi casa, iré a visitarte —dijo Hiccup—. Gobber me ayudará.

—Te estaré esperando, entonces. Las puertas de la mansión siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Hiccup sonrió. Antes de entrar al Expreso, se dio la vuelta para admirar Hogwarts y sintió mucha nostalgia.

—Regresaremos, Hiccup —comentó Fishlegs cuando se percató de que no los seguía—. Después de todo, pasaremos a segundo año.

—Legs tiene razón —aportó Guy—. Esto no se acabó.

—Cierto —admitió Hiccup—. Es sólo el comienzo.

Abordó con seguridad de que el siguiente año sería mucho mejor y que, sin duda, él los tendría a su lado para siempre.

* * *

><p>¡Listo! ¡Por fin el final! De verdad, fue genial escribir este capítulo porque plantee muchas cosas que se resolverán en el fic siguiente, y bueno, acá unas ligeras aclaraciones:<p>

(1): Este punto es interesante. Sí, entiendo toda la parafernalia de mantener secretos por el bien común, pero hay que preguntarse ¿hasta que punto ocultar la verdad? Además está el gravísimo problema del desentendimiento de las autoridades académicas hacia los estudiantes, el favoritismo y los consejos ralos. Hay que entender que hay un montón de cosas detrás de ellos que merecen un análisis más profundo. Esto no lo hice en forma de crítica, sino para ejemplificar.

(2): La madre de Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda era una Rosier. Druella Rosier se casó con Cygnus Black. No me la saqué de la manga xD.

(3): Después de lo sucedido en la mansión Malfoy, cuando Bellatrix torturó a Hermione, la forma del boggart de Ron cambió. Ya no eran arañas sino ver a Hermione muerta lo que más temía.

(4): Respectivamente, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, pero prefería dejarlos en inglés porque la traducción al español es una vasca y no me gusta.

(5): El Augurey, también conocido como "fénix irlandés", es un pájaro parecido a un buitre pequeño y desnutrido, de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado, y su plumaje es negro verdoso. Es sumamente tímido, anida en zarzas y espinos, y come insectos grandes y hadas. Vuela sólo cuando llueve mucho; si no, permanece escondido en su nido, que presenta forma de lágrima. El augurey tiene un canto bajo y tembloroso característico; antes se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte. Los magos evitan sus nidos por miedo a escuchar ese sonido desgarrador, y se cree que más de uno sufrió un ataque al corazón al pasar por un matorral y oír el lamento de un augurey que no había visto. Sin embargo, una investigación más minuciosa reveló que este animal simplemente canta cuando percibe que se aproxima la lluvia. Desde entonces, el augurey está de moda como recurso casero para predecir el tiempo, aunque muchos consideran que el incesante quejido que emite durante los meses de invierno es difícil de soportar. Sus plumas repelen la tinta. Uric el Chiflado tuvo cincuenta augureys como mascota. El augurey es nativo de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, pese a que algunas veces aparece en otros lugares del norte de Europa.

(6): ¿Quién habrá sido esa voz? ¿Por qué los Thorston tenían esos collares sin que supieran de qué material estaban hechos? ¿Por qué George Weasley no vio qué tenían otras propiedades? Muchas preguntas que serán contestadas posteriormente, porque no me gusta dar spoiler x)

(7): Teniendo en cuenta que Gothel podía acceder al poder de la flor sin la necesidad de que Rapunzel cantara personalmente, supongo que entre más volumen se le ponga más grandes serán los resultados. Como sea, es una teoría mía :P

(8): Creo que Rita Skeeter siguió trabajando para El Profeta. Como sea, no es importante… aunque la tipa me desagrade mucho :v

(9): Parodia de la cantante Lady Gaga. No me agrada mucho su música, pero es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza xD.

(10): _Geegee_ es el apodo de burla de Jack hacia Eugene. Me partí la cabeza buscando un buen insulto, pero me fui a lo básico. Se pronuncia así "yi-yi" :D

**Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** Jack es quien tiene un poco más de poder que los otros, sí, pero recuerda que es humano y un niño. Creo que te había dicho que Toothless aparecería a su debido tiempo, su lugar en la trama ya está decidido. En serio, es esencial que Hiccup permanezca sin Toothless por un tiempo. En el siguiente fic, habrá más escenas de Harry con Hiccup, porque me faltó profundizar su relación aquí. Saludos.

**Tilicia:** ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que pretendo con Hiccup! Si bien es considerado un prodigio no quiero quitarle ese aire de mala suerte y poco prestigio que tiene en los libros y las películas. Además, tiene que competir contra el encanto de Jack que no es poco; es este tipo de relación lo que hará del encuentro con Toothless algo más allá de una simple amistad (venga, que hasta en la película Hiccup prefiere a su dragón en lugar de las personas).

**Fenrir Kholer:** Aunque creo que Jack estuvo en una situación difícil debió confiar más en sus amigos (no sólo en Eugene), después de todo, les concernía de igual forma el asunto de Pitch. ¿Hiccup y Courtney siendo buenos amigos? Mmmm, puede que sí, con eso de que los madrazos que da ella son terapéuticos y ayudarían mucho a Hiccup.

¡Sí, te estoy tentando! La verdad nació espontáneamente, pero como buena shippeadora crack no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Hickunzel… mmm, estoy en guerra con ello porque los veo más como mejores amigos/hermanos, pero creo que si llegó a escribir escenitas románticas de ellos podré ampliar mi perspectiva. Sí, no me muero por intentarlo.

Contestando a tus preguntas: Sí, ya lucharon con Pitch xD; obvio se enfrentaron a sus miedos, y los miedos que me faltaron mencionar aparecerán luego; mmm, creo que con esto te refieres a los one-shot y te diré que sí y no; los planes de Pitch son dominar al mundo a través del miedo, eso no lo cambie porque no lo creía necesario; pues… de momento, la amistad de Hiccup y Jack no se podrá y se queda en rivalidad, y creo que se agarraran de las greñas por una chica o por varias (lol).

No me molesta que comenten mucho. De hecho, me hace muy feliz.

**Sayuki Nakamura: **¡No odies más que acá está la actualización! Pues habrá más de Rapunzel y posibles ships con ella en el siguiente fic. Por cierto, la palabra _apologética_ en un sinónimo sencillo significaría _defensa de_, pero en el contexto en que lo utilicé (y de acuerdo al Diccionario Viviente de mi salón), puede usarse como _disculpa_ o _resignación_ o _indolencia_.

**LaRojas09:** Mmm, no diré más sobre Toothless. En serio, quiero escribirlo, pero no va aparecer pronto. Lo lamento, pero eso es algo que no cambiaré. La trama ya está decidida u.u.

**Posible Resumen del siguiente fic:**

_Las vacaciones han acabado. Después del accidente con Pitch Black, inicia el segundo año de Rapunzel, Hiccup, Mérida y Jack. Todo parece relativamente normal hasta que McGonagall anuncia a la nueva profesora y dos asistentes. Rapunzel encuentra terriblemente a la mujer, mientras que Hiccup descubre que los dos hombres pueden no ser tan comunes como aparentan._

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento.**

**Agradece su atención,**

**Abel Lacie Kiryû. **


End file.
